Not By Blood
by Booklivesmatter23
Summary: Following Jocelyn Fairchild's untimely death, Clary realizes she has no-one left. Simon's coming to terms with the fact that his family may never accept him for who he is, Jace has turned his back on her and Luke can no longer stand the sight of her. When an unlikely Shadowhunter reaches out and offers her the chance to become his family, can she trust him?
1. Chapter One

EDITED ON 5/30/2020

"I'm sorry. . . Clary. No, I'm sorry, Clary." He sighed. "Clary, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clary." Nothing he could come up with seemed like enough, but he needed to apologize. He needed to make it right.

That's why Alec Lightwood was stalking down the hallway towards Clary Fray's room in the New York institute.

The guilt was eating at him. He'd been so weak, he'd let a demon inside him, allowing it to take control of his mind and body. He'd killed Jocelyn Fairchild, Clary's mother. Clary had just gotten her back, she'd just saved her from Valentine's clutches, only to have someone she trusted kill her in cold blood. Because that's what he was now, a cold-blooded killer.

Alec sighed and mussed his hair in frustration and self-loathing. He wanted to be rid of these thoughts that were plaguing him, but he knew he deserved no less.

The moment that Clary saw what Alec had done, the moment after they'd watched the footage, the sound of her voice, the tears in her eyes, the way she couldn't even look at him; all these things played over and over in his mind, like a never ending cycle that just wouldn't break.

Alec initially hadn't even liked Clary, so these feelings and their strength surprised him at first. He'd have thought had he ever done anything to upset Clary he wouldn't mind, but now he felt guilty, not only for killing her mother but for every unkind word or look that he'd had for her. Even the ones that she wasn't aware of. He wished he could take them all back.

He'd thought she didn't belong in the shadow-world, yet she had just as much of a right to it as he did. He'd thought she was a distraction for Jace, Jace doesn't even spare her a second glance now. He'd thought she was a threat, she hated Valentine just as much, if not more, than he did. He'd thought she was weak, but now he'd seen first-hand just how strong she was.

A month ago, Alec would have died before ever admitting that he admired the likes of Clary Fray but seeing how strong she had been he had to admire it, even though he knew that she shouldn't have to be so strong. Clary should've had someone to lean on, but Simon was busy with his family or something, Alec didn't care enough about the newly turned vampire to listen to his whining. Jace, after finding out that he was Clary's brother, had stopped speaking to her unless necessary. Luke had turned his back on Clary after the news of Jocelyn's untimely death had gotten out. Clary had no one, and for that Alec felt worse. He'd really taken away two people if you thought about it. By killing Jocelyn he'd made Luke leave as well.

Feeling worse than ever, Alec paced back and forth outside her door mumbling to himself...

"I'm sorry. Clary, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clary. Clary, I'm so sorry." He sighed and steeled himself. Shaking his head as if it would shake his fears and doubts away. He raised his fist and pounded on the thick wood of the door before pushing it anyways.

"Hey." He said lamely. His eyes washed over the scene in front of him. Clary's room was neat and organized, but the bed covers were rumpled. Clary was sitting on the edge of the bed toying with what looked like a photo and a lock of hair. Her shoulders were slumped inwards and her face a mask of pain and sadness. The light in her eyes had been dimmed and her usually unruly hair seemed limp and lifeless. Alec averted his eyes, feeling a stab of pain run through his chest at the knowledge that he'd done this to her. "Look, I uh..."

"Please don't." Clary interrupted in a hoarse voice, as though she hadn't talked in the days since Jocelyn's death, which was entirely possible as no-one had seen her leave her room since that day.

"Clary, I am so sorry." He blurted out, ignoring the younger girl's request. "I would do anything, I mean anything to take back those thirty seconds, to get your mom back."

Clary looked up at Alec, eyes meeting his and he felt the guilt rise like bile in his throat.

"Alec," she said, and he prepared himself for the lashing he was sure he was about to get. "Maybe we can get her back."

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that. Out of all the things he was sure she would have said, that had not been one of the many scenarios he'd concocted since he'd decided he would speak to her. Sure, he'd been prepared for her to scream and cry and call him a murderer. He'd been prepared for her to tell him that she never wanted to see him again. He'd been prepared for so much, but the prospect of bringing her mother back to life? That was a shock. But Alec supposed he would take what he could get in this situation. This, he figured, was as good a start as any.

"I found a warlock who claims she can do it." Clary stood from her bed, setting the keepsakes down, and faced him hands on her hips. "But there are risks."

"I'll go with you." He jumped at the chance to make things right, ignoring the feeling he had in his gut. "Clary, if there is any chance that we can get your mother back, we have to take it. No matter what happens, I will be there."

"Okay." Clary had a ghost of a smile on her face. "Let's do it."

Clary grabbed the lock of hair and the pair went to retrieve his bow and quiver, letting Izzy know they were going out and they made their way to the brownstone that Iris Rouse operated out of. They climbed the couple steps up to the door and Alec knocked, staying close to Clary's side and staying aware of his surroundings. Almost immediately after he knocked, a young pregnant woman dressed in scrubs answered the door.

She didn't even acknowledge Alec as her eyes were drawn directly to Clary. "Are you here to see Doctor Rouse?" she asked.

Alec glared at the woman in distrust as Clary answered.

"Yes, um, I think she's expecting me. My name's Clary."

"I was indeed expecting you." Another woman's voice traveled through the open door. The pregnant woman stepped aside, opening the door wider so that Alec could see inside. It looked normal enough, he supposed, though it did nothing to dispel the throbbing unease in his chest. The woman now stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "I only wondered when. And I see you brought a guest. Your boyfriend?"

Alec's face screwed up in disgust. The thought of being with a woman, let alone Clary sounded incredibly unappealing to him. Besides, he had a boyfriend.

"No!" He denied, his disgust audible.

"Uh, no." Clary said at the same time, looking up at Alec after his adamant denial.

"Well, whatever you are, leave your weapon outside." Alec only stared at the woman as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Any warlock worth a damn can see through a Shadowhunter glamour with ease. Don't worry, it'll be safe in the alcove.

Alec exchanged a look with Clary before she stepped inside with Alec following closely behind her as the glamour was removed from his bow and quiver. He took the weapon pair off his back and carefully set them down against the wall as Iris closed the door and started a conversation with Clary. Alec quickly caught up to them and tuned into the words that were being exchanged.

"Nurse Leigh will help you with the paperwork." Iris was telling Clary.

"Uh, paperwork?" Alec inserted himself into the conversation, coming to stand at Clary's side.

While Iris looked miffed, she answered as though she were happy to cater to his stupidity. "Yeah, just a simple pin prick to draw blood for the oath." She explained. "For the favor we talked about."

"Well, I don't know about any favor." Alec replied, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he stared down at the warlock.

"Oh, that was the deal we made." Iris shot back, glancing at Clary before returning to Alec's gaze.

Alec didn't like this at all. Something was just off about this whole situation.

"It's fine, Alec." Clary assured him. "I want to do this."

"Delightful." Iris smiled. Alec did not think that it was delightful. "Follow me."

She started to walk towards the large, beautifully crafted staircase before she apparently realized that two people were following her. She turned back to them and addressed Clary, ignoring Alec. "Your friend can wait here for you in the waiting room."

At this point Alec had had enough. "No," He snapped, relishing in the way Iris flinched back slightly. "I'm not leaving her side." He shared another look with Clary before Iris spoke again.

"Oh, then I can't do this." In a way that only worried Alec further, his unease growing almost painfully in his chest. "His energy is too turbulent. I need calm, he is not calm."

"Okay," Alec was done trying to play the role of a polite Shadowhunter. "I'm going to need to see some credentials. Show me your Warlock Mark."

"Dear," Iris crooned in a sickly-sweet voice. "If a lady has concealed her mark, assume it's for good reason."

Alec rolled his eyes in a highly exaggerated fashion as at this point, he truly didn't care if he was being rude. He didn't trust this woman and he certainly didn't trust her with an untrained, unarmed eighteen-year-old Shadowhunter who was clearly blinded by her grief and the, most likely, empty promises of bringing Jocelyn Fairchild back to life.

"Alec, it's okay, I'll be fine. Really." Alec blew out a breath and nodded, although he did not believe her. He would wait fifteen minutes, he told himself. If Clary was not back in fifteen minutes, he would tear the brownstone down brick by brick to find her if he had to.

Alec watched helplessly as the two women started up the stairs before he sat in the chair that was propped against the wall. His mind was racing, thoughts of all the things that could go wrong were spinning around the inside of his skull. Suddenly he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a little girl about five years old, standing next to the banister of the staircase. She was dressed in a pink long-sleeved dress, white tights and black dress shoes. She had a pink and blue scarf tied around her throat and her hair had been carefully pulled away from her face. She had her hands clasped in front of her as she stood as straight as one of his arrows. She was staring at Alec with a blank expression on her face.

He regarded her for a moment, trying to decide if she was a threat, perhaps someone glamoured as a child to try and trick him, but when he detected no ill-intention, he settled into a kind smile. "Hello." He greeted her. But when he received no indication that she'd even heard him, the smile dropped from his face and he grimaced, turning back to stare at the wall in front of him feeling extremely uncomfortable. It only took about five minutes for the little girl to wander over towards Alec. She stood in front of him, but slightly to the side. She was swaying back and forth oddly as she stared at him and Alec tried to start up a conversation with the child.

"It's a nice place," he said, looking around at the tall ceiling and wooden walls. "Where are all your toys?" He looked at her from his seat, slouched forward, hands clasped.

The little girl did not speak, instead she pointed up. Alec assumed she meant that they were upstairs. Her chin tilted up far enough for Alec to see that she had gills on either side of her neck. The little girl was a warlock, he realized, and the gills were her warlock mark.

She realized he was looking at her gills and she brought her chin back down as quickly as she could, along with her arm and glared at him.

"Cool gills." He complimented her with a light chuckle as she rolled her eyes and smirked lightly at the compliment.

The silence broke when a baby's cry rang through the house and Alec turned his head towards the sound, his smile fading. He glanced back at the little girl to see her turn and walk away from him and go up the stairs towards the sound.

After a moment's hesitation, he got up and followed her.


	2. Chapter Two

He realized that it'd been at least fifteen minutes and he'd allowed himself to be distracted. He had to find Clary and the girl obviously knew her way around. However, when he reached the next landing, the child was nowhere in sight. He looked around frantically but thankfully he didn't have to decide on which hallway to meander down because the door directly in front of him opened and Nurse Leigh wandered out holding a bundled up baby which, Alec couldn't help but think, looked like a large burrito. He watched the baby closely and when he saw the baby's eyes flicker from normal to black and back to normal again, he knew that it was a warlock. He was starting to piece things together. He needed to find Clary and get her out of there.

The nurse saw Alec, gave him a disgusted look and turned around and went back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alec instantly walked up to the door and tapped on it lightly.

Nurse Leigh came back out of the room, sans baby and shut the door quietly.

"Shh," She hushed him. "There's babies sleeping."

"I'm looking for Clary," He told her, his voice quiet but his tone urgent.

Leigh shook her head, looking at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Who?" She asked.

Alec could tell that she wasn't lying about not knowing who Clary was, but he was still confused as to how she didn't know. This was the same woman who'd answered the door when they'd arrived. He was sure of it. He'd memorized her appearance the moment he'd seen her. Clary had definitely told Leigh her name, that much Alec was sure of. That had happened less than an hour ago. Surely, she hadn't forgotten already.

"I came here with her. You met her. Where is she?" Alec demanded.

The woman met his eyes and walked away from him, glancing over her shoulder and motioning for him to follow her.

They walked down the hall together at a too-slow-pace in Alec's opinion, but the woman was heavily pregnant so he dealt with his impatience in silence, trying not to think about all the horrible things that could be happening to Clary in the meantime.

They reached a door two right turns and a left turn later and Alec stormed in, gaze sweeping over the room. It was empty barring some broken glass and a dead bird on the ground. Alec wasn't sure what that meant, but assumed it was nothing good.

He whipped back around to face the nurse who looked slightly panicked. "Where is she?" He demanded, his heart sinking to his feet. "What have you done with her?"

When the nurse shook her head helplessly, he led her to a chair and had her sit down. He pulled another one around in front of her and despite his strong desire to stand and pace and all-around panic, he sat in front of her and talked to her in a soft voice, much like you would an injured animal.

"Talk to me," he pleaded with her.

"I don't want to get Iris in trouble." She admitted in a whisper.

"Nobody's going to get in trouble. I promise." But he could see that saying that earned him no points. "Was that your baby?" He asked, hoping that she would loosen up.

"One of them," She smiled before her face fell. "I think."

Alec eyed her warily. 'She thinks it's her baby? How do you not know your own baby?' he thought.

"She takes our memories." Leigh continued. "I just remember little bits at a time."

"Wait," Alec was about to go into pure panic mode. If that meant what he thought it did, then he had to find Clary now. "There's - There's more of you?"

She nodded. "The women come and go. The babies are placed in homes where they're cared for. Nurtured."

"Please." Alec begged, there was an edge to his voice. "Try to remember. Where did she take Clary?"

The nurse sighed. "It's different every time. Iris is the only one who knows. The halls, they shift. You have to make her tell you."

Alec stood and fled the room, searching for Iris for what seemed like hours before he found her. She was walking out of a room, unaware that he was watching her from the shadows. He rushed her, grabbing her by the shoulders and he slammed her into the wall behind her, knocking the breath out of her.

"Where is Clary?" He shouted in her face.

"I suggest you take your hands off of me, young man." She panted.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Iris threw an arm up, a yellow burst of magic blasting him up into the ceiling, he fell back down to the ground in a heap, pieces of the ceiling fell around him.

"You've got to do better than that, cheekbones." She taunted as he laid there groaning.

She was about to blast him again when the little girl from earlier ran out of the room that Iris had come out of. "Nana! Nana, no!" She shouted, not wanting any harm to come to the man that had been so kind to her earlier.

"Oh, hi, honeybun!" Iris knelt in front of her. "Why don't you go back inside? And don't worry. I'm just playing with the man."

"Playtime's over." Alec groaned as he stood up, shakily.

Iris shot a weak blast of magic at him to make his stumble a little. She picked the girl up.

"Put the girl down." Alec warned.

"Her name is Madzie." Iris informed him. "And she's better off with me than left to fend for herself in this cruel world." Iris created a portal and turned back to Alec one last time before entering. "You can save the redhead, but she still owes me the favor." And with that she and Madzie were gone.

Alec turned and ran down the stairs, shouting at the top of his voice for Clary. Iris said he could still save her, that had to mean she was still alive.

Once he got to the very last level of the house, he heard the screaming. He ran to the end of the hallway and found an old looking metal door that had rust on it. He forced it open and was shocked at what he saw. The room was entirely metal. Like a cell or a dungeon. There were scratch marks on some of the walls and there was an open sliding door that was very small, small enough that the only way a person could fit through is if they crawled. Towards the back of the room is where the screaming was coming from. Clary was pinned to the floor, thrashing as a black colored figure scratched at her, ripping her clothes and cutting her skin. There were small puddles of blood on the ground and pieces of fabric. Alec quickly drew an arrow and notched it on his bow which he had grabbed on the level before and fired three times, effectively killing the demon that was tearing into Clary.

He instantly lowered his bow and ran to her. He knelt on the ground next to her and pushed the demon off her.

"Clary!" She was sobbing now, rather than screaming and Alec wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He slipped his jacket off once he noticed that her top wasn't really a top anymore and lifted her up enough to slip in on her. He pulled his stele out of his pocket and traced the iratze rune on her arm and watched as her wounds started to close. Her breathing started to even out and her sobs quieted some. Alec pulled the still upset girl into his arms and hugged her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I got here as soon as I could, I swear."

The girl nodded against his chest and fisted his shirt in her hand. "Just take me home, please."

Alec attached his bow to the hooks on his quiver and hoisted the girl up as he stood. He carried her out of the brownstone house and walked three blocks before ducking into an alley. He nearly asked Clary to grab his phone out of the jacket pocket before realizing she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"Uh..." He maneuvered her around several different ways before he placed his foot on the side of a dumpster, using his knee to balance her so he could free an arm and grab the phone out of his jacket pocket. He quickly dialed Magnus' number and propped the phone between his shoulder and ear, slipping his arm back under Clary's knees.

"Hello?" His boyfriend answered.

"Hey," Alec sighed.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you today."

"Look, something happened. I need you to open a portal in the alleyway on 71st. It's bad."

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, his voice immediately serious and concerned.

"Please, Magnus." Alec pleaded, his voice breaking.

Instantly there was a portal in front of him and Alec walked in. Nearly collapsing from the sensation of the portal, Alec dumped Clary onto the couch nearest him.

He hunched over and groaned holding his ribs.

"Alexander!" Magnus grabbed his arm and Alec pulled his shirt up to the top of his chest, sighing at the sight of the giant bruise over his ribs.

"Broken." Magnus said, also eyeing the bruise. He waved his hand over the offending area and the bruise vanished. Alec felt like he could breathe again.

"Thanks." He dropped down onto the couch by Clary's feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Magnus asked, kneeling at her side.

Alec groaned again. "I went to apologize to Clary this morning and she told me that she found a warlock by the name of Iris Rouse who claimed that she could resurrect Jocelyn. So, I went with her to Iris' house and I swear, as soon as we walked in, I knew something was wrong. Everything just seemed off. Magnus, Iris is breeding warlocks and erasing the mundane women's memories. One of the mothers, I spoke to her, she couldn't even remember which babies were hers. And when I finally found Clary, there was a demon on top of her. I killed it, but not before it scratched the hell out of her. I used an Iratze, but there may be some trace poison behind."

Magnus only nodded and waved a glowing hand over Clary. "She'll be fine. You saved her life, Alexander. However, you should not have encouraged her."

Alec shook his head, his eyes fixed on the accents on the coffee table. "I didn't do enough. Clary should never have been put in that position."

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You did not kill Jocelyn, the demon that possessed you killed Jocelyn. You did not put Clary in the position she was in today, Iris did that. There was nothing you could've done differently. If there was, you would've done it. You're smart, Alexander. You're resourceful and you would never let harm come to Clary. I know you, whether you like it or not."

"Who said I didn't like it?" Alec finally looked up at Magnus, a small smirk on his face.

Magnus sighed in relief and pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips before trying to wake Clary.

Once Clary was awake and Magnus had magicked her up some new clothes, Alec and Clary were preparing to leave via portal. Magnus pulled Alec to the side.

"After the funeral, come back here. I have something I want to talk to you about." Magnus was looking over at Clary instead of Alec. Alec wasn't sure if that meant that Magnus was mad at him or if he just didn't want Clary to overhear their conversation.

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment. "Uh . . . did I do something wrong, or?"

"No! No, it's not like that." Magnus smiled at Alec; it seemed a little forced.

"What's it like then?" Alec pressed, not wanting to have more things to worry about during the funeral.

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. "I'm worried about her."

Alec followed Magnus' line of sight. "Clary?"

Magnus nodded. She doesn't have anyone, Alec. I've lost people I care about that way."

Alec looked at Magnus sharply. "You think she's suicidal?" He whispered harshly.

"She needs a family, more than anything right now. She needs to know that she's not alone." Magnus whispered back.

"And what am I supposed to do, Magnus?" Alec asked. "Her mom? Dead. Because of me, I might add. Dad? Psychopath who doesn't care about her. Brother? Doesn't want to have anything to do with her. The man who helped raise her? Abandoned her. So, tell me, what do I do?"

"There's a spell. But she has to be willing." Magnus told him.

"To bring her mom back?" Alec asked. He couldn't help but hope. Hope that Magnus could do what Iris could not. That he could reverse his biggest regret.

"No, to change her DNA, make her a part of a different family. You could make Clary your sister, Alexander."


	3. Chapter Three

EDITED ON 5/30/2020

A/N:

Hi everyone! I completely forgot to post an author's note in the last two chapters, i'm gonna blame that on the fact that those two were pre-written and that i totally blanked on it. I'm going to try and make a writing schedule, but updates may be a bit irregular the next few weeks so i am sorry in advance. In addition to that i am looking at possibly posting this on as well, so if you see this story on there know that it is probably me. I will update you on whether or not that happens in the next few days and what my username is on there as well. For now just enjoy this chapter and i will try to update again this weekend.

This story follows the Shadowhunters timeline with some changes in relationships and events due to those relationship changes.

Here you go:

Clary and Alec stepped through the portal and ended up in Clary's bedroom at the institute.

"What was that?" Clary asked as soon as the portal closed, turning to Alec, her eyes narrowed.

"What was what?" Alec asked, looking behind him. "That was a portal. You've been through one before."

Clary rolled her eyes. "All that whispering going on back there. Were you guys fighting?"

Alec sat on the edge of Clary's bed and sighed. "Let's talk after the funeral, okay?"

"No. If this is about me, I want to know." Clary put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Alec, glowering at him.

"Clary, please, for once just listen to me." Alec groaned. She didn't budge, or even acknowledge that he'd said anything.

"Tell. Me." Her eyes were glaring at him, full of determination, her hair looked as though it had been set ablaze and her lips were set in a firm line, jaw clenched.

Alec ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "Magnus feels as though you might be experiencing some pretty strong feelings and you might not know how to handle them. We're aware that you don't really have anyone to lean on right now and there's this spell you might be interested in." He tried to word it as delicately as possible, but thought he'd just ended up sounding very patronizing, as if he were talking to a child or someone lesser than himself. He mentally face-palmed.

"What spell?" Clary dropped her hands from her hips and instead crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her expression lightened considerably, and she looked more curious than angry.

"There is a spell that can make you a Lightwood biologically." He told her slowly albeit a tad awkwardly.

Clary stepped back from Alec, shaking her head. It was like she'd shut herself down and had retreated into herself all within the same second. The girl that had been demanding information so passionately just a moment ago was gone. In her place was a little girl that wanted nothing more than for her mother to be there, to tell her everything was alright. Alec had no idea what to do for that girl.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec stood up and took a step towards her. She flinched back from him so hard that she bumped into her desk, causing the items on it to rattle. Her hand went to her side, where it had hit the desk, she hissed in pain rather than anger this time. Alec lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back though he remained standing. He watched her in worry as she dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were trying to keep herself from falling apart entirely.

"I can't believe you want me to forget my mom, just like that." Clary said without any venom behind the words, the way she spoke was almost hollow. She tipped her chin down and her flaming curls curtained her face so that Alec could not see the tears that he was positive were present on her cheeks.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do. You never have to forget your mom. I don't want that; I would never ask you to do such a thing. Family is everything to me, Clary. You saw how far I was willing to go. I nearly married a woman to restore my family's honor. Had Magnus not shown up at my wedding, I would be in a loveless marriage right now. If my mother died, especially in the way that yours did, I would never be able to forget her, she's my mom. Even with her faults, she's my mom. This, this spell, it isn't me asking you to forget or replace your mother, because that is impossible. No-one could ever replace Jocelyn Fairchild, Jocelyn Fray. What I'm asking you to do is give me, give us the chance, the opportunity to be your family as well. Not instead of Jocelyn, but in addition to her. Lean on us, Clary."

"I'm sorry," was all Clary had to say before she rushed out of the room.

Alec didn't see her again until the funeral. He was standing by Jace's side when she entered the room. He turned as Jace did and turned back around almost immediately, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him. Dark thoughts plaguing him once again.

He felt almost selfish, showing up to Jocelyn's funeral. Hoping that he could earn forgiveness from the daughter of the woman he murdered. Hoping to make her a part of his family. He felt stupid for even considering asking her such a thing, much less actually asking her. He murdered her mother, why would she want to be related to him, why would she even want to look at him, knowing his face was the last one that Jocelyn saw as he was ripping her heart from her chest. He nearly turned around and left the room but decided that if Clary had to suffer through this, so did he. He deserved this.

Izzy came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Alec - "

"Don't." He didn't even look at her as he shook her comforting hand off his arm, he didn't deserve her comfort. "Nothing you say will make me feel better."

He saw Jace and Clary walk by and he kept his chin pressed firmly to his chest, unable to face them.

"Those remaining will take their place with the fallen." Aldertree announced from his place on the platform.

Clary and Jace stood next to where Jocelyn's body lay, and Alec allowed himself to look up and observe Clary. His guilt was rising in his chest like a wildfire and the burning was making it difficult to breathe. He watched as Clary reached out for her mother and lay a hand on her cold, dead shoulder.

"Those remaining will say the names of the fallen." Aldertree spoke.

"Brother Micah," Brother Enoch said.

"Pulvis et umbra sumus." Alec uttered with the rest of the audience.

"Brother Jeremiah." Brother Isaac said.

"For we are dust and shadows." Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his chest tightening and shoulders tensing. Next was Jocelyn. He hadn't known the woman, hell, he hadn't even trusted her, let alone liked her. He still wasn't prepared for this. Deep down he knew the reality of what he had done, he knew no one blamed him, but being here at her funeral, he could just barely handle it.

"Jocelyn - " Clary tried to say, but her voice broke and she started to sob. Alec could just barely hear her cry out: "Mom," as Jace pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Jocelyn Fairchild." Jace finished for her.

Alec was starting to sweat, and breathing was starting to get harder.

"Ave atque vale." He gasped as everyone else said the blessing. "Hail and Farewell."

Jace and Clary moved off the platform and came to stand next to Alec and Izzy. Jace placed Clary between Alec and himself and the girl was still sobbing, making Alec feel even worse which he hadn't realized was still possible.

The Silent Brothers and Aldertree finished the ceremony and as soon as he could, Alec hightailed it out of there. He walked briskly, just on the verge of running and took to the streets, walking to Magnus' apartment, unable to think of anywhere else he'd rather go. That was until he heard a strange sound.

He'd been passing the Hunter's Moon, a popular Shadow World bar when he heard it. "Psst. Psst. PSST."

He turned and saw Simon Lewis lingering just to the side of the bar's doorway.

Alec looked at the Vampire and then looked over his own shoulder. Hoping that maybe he was calling out for someone else.

"Yeah! Hey, Alec, c'mere." Simon said cheerfully in his own annoying way.

"Do I know you?" Alec feigned ignorance.

Simon deflated visibly. "Seriously?" He complained. "It's me. Simon Lewis. I'm Clary's best friend, the vampire? We went to Clary's apartment that one time, and she and I got kidnapped by werewolves and then you and Jace and Izzy, you guys rescued us. Remember?"

Alec remembered it all vividly, although he wished he didn't. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

Simon sighed. "Look, I just wanted you to know that Clary talked to me earlier. Said she felt bad, you're being real nice to her and she feels like she blew you off. Also, you don't look too good and I wanted you to know, if you wanted to come in, blow off some steam, grab a drink, you can have a free pass at making fun of me and I'd make sure you either end up at Magnus' or the Institute at the end of the night." The Vampire shrugged.

"You don't like me," Alec reminded him.

"No." Simon agreed.

"I don't like you."

"No."

"Okay." Alec followed Simon into the bar, and they sat in a booth towards the back, Simon ordered Plasma and Alec ordered four tequila shots.

"You sure you don't want to start with something a little lighter?" Simon asked Alec as Maia raised a brow at the Raven haired Shadowhunter.

"Four tequila shots, please." Alec repeated, staring down at the table, picking at the finishing that was coming loose.

Maia whacked his hand with her notebook and walked away. Alec sighed and let his hand fall flat on the table. He didn't look at Simon as he started to speak.

"Those glasses you used to wear made you look stupider than you already were, your hair makes you look like a poodle and you could go without the excessive body spray, it makes you smell like a wet dog. Which, I suppose in a way is fitting considering your hair."

"O-kayy." Simon nodded his head. "I can work on that."

Alec looked up at him briefly and hummed, before he looked back down at his hand that was shaking slightly.

"How was the funeral?" Simon asked, his tone softer.

Alec watched his hand clench into a fist, veins popping out. "Honorable."

Simon sighed. "Alec, you can talk to me. I'm not going to repeat anything you say. Who'd believe you'd ever tell me anything anyways?"

Alec simply raised an eyebrow and was saved from having to endure a long speech from the moronic Vampire when Maia delivered their drinks.

"Thanks." Alec said, handing her a fifty. "Put it towards our tab. I'll pay for his too."

He nodded towards his unlikely companion and Maia nodded, walking away.

"You didn't have to - " Simon started.

"I'm helping the less fortunate." Was Alec's scathing reply.

He threw back his first shot as Simon sipped his plasma. He followed it with his second, third and fourth. Alec wasn't much of a drinker, being quite a control freak he preferred to always be in his right mind. Tonight, was an anomaly. He wanted to be rid of his guilt, of his self-loathing and shame. He didn't want his feelings anymore.

An hour later everything was fuzzy, and he couldn't stop talking. Simon who was still incredibly sober was gaping openly at the usually very composed Shadowhunter.

"I just, I feel so bad, y'know? I feel so bad for Clary and it's all m'fault. Coz, like I killed Jocelyn, right? I'm a murderer."

"Shhh!" Simon hushed Alec, whose voice was slowly gaining volume. He stood up and helped Alec stand on wobbly legs. "Let's go, dude." He wrapped Alec's arm around his shoulders and put an arm around his waist.

"Woah, I've got a boyfriend!" Alec tried to detach himself from Simon.

"I know. I'm going to take you to Magnus, okay?"

"Magnus?" Alec asked, letting himself lean heavily on the younger boy.

"Yeah, Magnus." And slowly but surely, they walked the two blocks to Magnus' apartment and up the stairs to his door.

Simon knocked on the large wooden doors and propped Alec up against the door jamb.

Magnus answered the door, eyes immediately finding Simon, not yet seeing Alec.

"Simon?" Magnus looked confused, holding a martini in his hand.

"Mags-y!" Alec cheered from his spot against the wall.

Magnus didn't look at Alec right away, his eyes meeting Simon's. They conveyed his obvious surprise and concern. Alec had never been drunk before, and if something went wrong, Simon would be blamed. Simon gulped.

"Alexander, what happened to you?" Magnus turned to his inebriated boyfriend.

"Nothhinnggg." Alec sing-songed, pushing himself off the wall and stumbling into his boyfriend's arms.

Magnus led Alec into the apartment, leaving the door open allowing Simon to follow the pair. Simon shut the door behind himself and followed at a distance as Magnus led the two boys into the living room. He eased Alec down onto the couch and turned to Simon, ignoring the fact that Alec was tugging on his blazer practically begging for his boyfriend's attention.

"What happened?" Magnus asked Simon.

"I found him walking past the Hunter's Moon, invited him in for a drink and a talk and he wouldn't stop ordering drinks. I tried to stop him a couple times, but I was pretty sure he would kill me if I tried to psychically stop him. I finally got him out of there when he started going on about being a murderer."

Magnus sighed, looking back down at his boyfriend who was peacefully sleeping on the couch now.

"I've got it from here, thank you Simon."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm pretty sure he was on his way here before I dragged him into the bar to get drunk." Simon looked guilty.

"You got him to talk, I doubt he would have done much talking without the alcohol."

Simon nodded and showed himself out. Magnus sat in the armchair across from the couch that Alec was dozing on and settled in for the night. He wanted to be there when Alec woke up.

Despite wanting Alec to get some sleep, Magnus couldn't help but wish that he'd wake soon. He wanted to know how much damage this whole ordeal had done to him. He'd seen the look in his eyes earlier that day, when Alec had shown up with Clary. It was obvious that he was feeling the weight of his actions under the demon possession. Of course, nothing that happened was being held against him. No one blamed him, only Alec. Alec blamed himself, and while Magnus thought that Alec was wrong to blame himself, he couldn't help but understand where he was coming from.

In Alec's eyes he should've been stronger. He was a Shadowhunter, through and through. Being possessed like that violated him in ways that Magnus would never be able to understand. Alec's own hands were what had killed Jocelyn, he literally had her blood on his hands whether it was his consciousness that made them do that or not. Alec would always carry that with him. And so, Magnus settled into the chair, making himself comfortable. He would use this time to come up with something to say, something to do. All he knew was that he had to save Alec from himself and he would, no matter what.


	4. Chapter Four

EDITED 5/30/2020

Clary and Alec stepped through the portal and ended up in Clary's bedroom at the institute.

"What was that?" Clary asked as soon as the portal closed, turning to Alec, her eyes narrowed.

"What was what?" Alec asked, looking behind him. "That was a portal. You've been through one before."

Clary rolled her eyes. "All that whispering going on back there. Were you guys fighting?"

Alec sat on the edge of Clary's bed and sighed. "Let's talk after the funeral, okay?"

"No. If this is about me, I want to know." Clary put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Alec, glowering at him.

"Clary, please, for once just listen to me." Alec groaned. She didn't budge, or even acknowledge that he'd said anything.

"Tell. Me." Her eyes were glaring at him, full of determination, her hair looked as though it had been set ablaze and her lips were set in a firm line, jaw clenched.

Alec ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "Magnus feels as though you might be experiencing some pretty strong feelings and you might not know how to handle them. We're aware that you don't really have anyone to lean on right now and there's this spell you might be interested in." He tried to word it as delicately as possible, but thought he'd just ended up sounding very patronizing, as if he were talking to a child or someone lesser than himself. He mentally face-palmed.

"What spell?" Clary dropped her hands from her hips and instead crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her expression lightened considerably, and she looked more curious than angry.

"There is a spell that can make you a Lightwood biologically." He told her slowly albeit a tad awkwardly.

Clary stepped back from Alec, shaking her head. It was like she'd shut herself down and had retreated into herself all within the same second. The girl that had been demanding information so passionately just a moment ago was gone. In her place was a little girl that wanted nothing more than for her mother to be there, to tell her everything was alright. Alec had no idea what to do for that girl.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec stood up and took a step towards her. She flinched back from him so hard that she bumped into her desk, causing the items on it to rattle. Her hand went to her side, where it had hit the desk, she hissed in pain rather than anger this time. Alec lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back though he remained standing. He watched her in worry as she dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were trying to keep herself from falling apart entirely.

"I can't believe you want me to forget my mom, just like that." Clary said without any venom behind the words, the way she spoke was almost hollow. She tipped her chin down and her flaming curls curtained her face so that Alec could not see the tears that he was positive were present on her cheeks.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do. You never have to forget your mom. I don't want that; I would never ask you to do such a thing. Family is everything to me, Clary. You saw how far I was willing to go. I nearly married a woman to restore my family's honor. Had Magnus not shown up at my wedding, I would be in a loveless marriage right now. If my mother died, especially in the way that yours did, I would never be able to forget her, she's my mom. Even with her faults, she's my mom. This, this spell, it isn't me asking you to forget or replace your mother, because that is impossible. No-one could ever replace Jocelyn Fairchild, Jocelyn Fray. What I'm asking you to do is give me, give us the chance, the opportunity to be your family as well. Not instead of Jocelyn, but in addition to her. Lean on us, Clary."

"I'm sorry," was all Clary had to say before she rushed out of the room.

Alec didn't see her again until the funeral. He was standing by Jace's side when she entered the room. He turned as Jace did and turned back around almost immediately, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him. Dark thoughts plaguing him once again.

He felt almost selfish, showing up to Jocelyn's funeral. Hoping that he could earn forgiveness from the daughter of the woman he murdered. Hoping to make her a part of his family. He felt stupid for even considering asking her such a thing, much less actually asking her. He murdered her mother, why would she want to be related to him, why would she even want to look at him, knowing his face was the last one that Jocelyn saw as he was ripping her heart from her chest. He nearly turned around and left the room but decided that if Clary had to suffer through this, so did he. He deserved this.

Izzy came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Alec - "

"Don't." He didn't even look at her as he shook her comforting hand off his arm, he didn't deserve her comfort. "Nothing you say will make me feel better."

He saw Jace and Clary walk by and he kept his chin pressed firmly to his chest, unable to face them.

"Those remaining will take their place with the fallen." Aldertree announced from his place on the platform.

Clary and Jace stood next to where Jocelyn's body lay, and Alec allowed himself to look up and observe Clary. His guilt was rising in his chest like a wildfire and the burning was making it difficult to breathe. He watched as Clary reached out for her mother and lay a hand on her cold, dead shoulder.

"Those remaining will say the names of the fallen." Aldertree spoke.

"Brother Micah," Brother Enoch said.

"Pulvis et umbra sumus." Alec uttered with the rest of the audience.

"Brother Jeremiah." Brother Isaac said.

"For we are dust and shadows." Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt his chest tightening and shoulders tensing. Next was Jocelyn. He hadn't known the woman, hell, he hadn't even trusted her, let alone liked her. He still wasn't prepared for this. Deep down he knew the reality of what he had done, he knew no one blamed him, but being here at her funeral, he could just barely handle it.

"Jocelyn - " Clary tried to say, but her voice broke and she started to sob. Alec could just barely hear her cry out: "Mom," as Jace pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Jocelyn Fairchild." Jace finished for her.

Alec was starting to sweat, and breathing was starting to get harder.

"Ave atque vale." He gasped as everyone else said the blessing. "Hail and Farewell."

Jace and Clary moved off the platform and came to stand next to Alec and Izzy. Jace placed Clary between Alec and himself and the girl was still sobbing, making Alec feel even worse which he hadn't realized was still possible.

The Silent Brothers and Aldertree finished the ceremony and as soon as he could, Alec hightailed it out of there. He walked briskly, just on the verge of running and took to the streets, walking to Magnus' apartment, unable to think of anywhere else he'd rather go. That was until he heard a strange sound.

He'd been passing the Hunter's Moon, a popular Shadow World bar when he heard it. "Psst. Psst. PSST."

He turned and saw Simon Lewis lingering just to the side of the bar's doorway.

Alec looked at the Vampire and then looked over his own shoulder. Hoping that maybe he was calling out for someone else.

"Yeah! Hey, Alec, c'mere." Simon said cheerfully in his own annoying way.

"Do I know you?" Alec feigned ignorance.

Simon deflated visibly. "Seriously?" He complained. "It's me. Simon Lewis. I'm Clary's best friend, the vampire? We went to Clary's apartment that one time, and she and I got kidnapped by werewolves and then you and Jace and Izzy, you guys rescued us. Remember?"

Alec remembered it all vividly, although he wished he didn't. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

Simon sighed. "Look, I just wanted you to know that Clary talked to me earlier. Said she felt bad, you're being real nice to her and she feels like she blew you off. Also, you don't look too good and I wanted you to know, if you wanted to come in, blow off some steam, grab a drink, you can have a free pass at making fun of me and I'd make sure you either end up at Magnus' or the Institute at the end of the night." The Vampire shrugged.

"You don't like me," Alec reminded him.

"No." Simon agreed.

"I don't like you."

"No."

"Okay." Alec followed Simon into the bar, and they sat in a booth towards the back, Simon ordered Plasma and Alec ordered four tequila shots.

"You sure you don't want to start with something a little lighter?" Simon asked Alec as Maia raised a brow at the Raven haired Shadowhunter.

"Four tequila shots, please." Alec repeated, staring down at the table, picking at the finishing that was coming loose.

Maia whacked his hand with her notebook and walked away. Alec sighed and let his hand fall flat on the table. He didn't look at Simon as he started to speak.

"Those glasses you used to wear made you look stupider than you already were, your hair makes you look like a poodle and you could go without the excessive body spray, it makes you smell like a wet dog. Which, I suppose in a way is fitting considering your hair."

"O-kayy." Simon nodded his head. "I can work on that."

Alec looked up at him briefly and hummed, before he looked back down at his hand that was shaking slightly.

"How was the funeral?" Simon asked, his tone softer.

Alec watched his hand clench into a fist, veins popping out. "Honorable."

Simon sighed. "Alec, you can talk to me. I'm not going to repeat anything you say. Who'd believe you'd ever tell me anything anyways?"

Alec simply raised an eyebrow and was saved from having to endure a long speech from the moronic Vampire when Maia delivered their drinks.

"Thanks." Alec said, handing her a fifty. "Put it towards our tab. I'll pay for his too."

He nodded towards his unlikely companion and Maia nodded, walking away.

"You didn't have to - " Simon started.

"I'm helping the less fortunate." Was Alec's scathing reply.

He threw back his first shot as Simon sipped his plasma. He followed it with his second, third and fourth. Alec wasn't much of a drinker, being quite a control freak he preferred to always be in his right mind. Tonight, was an anomaly. He wanted to be rid of his guilt, of his self-loathing and shame. He didn't want his feelings anymore.

An hour later everything was fuzzy, and he couldn't stop talking. Simon who was still incredibly sober was gaping openly at the usually very composed Shadowhunter.

"I just, I feel so bad, y'know? I feel so bad for Clary and it's all m'fault. Coz, like I killed Jocelyn, right? I'm a murderer."

"Shhh!" Simon hushed Alec, whose voice was slowly gaining volume. He stood up and helped Alec stand on wobbly legs. "Let's go, dude." He wrapped Alec's arm around his shoulders and put an arm around his waist.

"Woah, I've got a boyfriend!" Alec tried to detach himself from Simon.

"I know. I'm going to take you to Magnus, okay?"

"Magnus?" Alec asked, letting himself lean heavily on the younger boy.

"Yeah, Magnus." And slowly but surely, they walked the two blocks to Magnus' apartment and up the stairs to his door.

Simon knocked on the large wooden doors and propped Alec up against the door jamb.

Magnus answered the door, eyes immediately finding Simon, not yet seeing Alec.

"Simon?" Magnus looked confused, holding a martini in his hand.

"Mags-y!" Alec cheered from his spot against the wall.

Magnus didn't look at Alec right away, his eyes meeting Simon's. They conveyed his obvious surprise and concern. Alec had never been drunk before, and if something went wrong, Simon would be blamed. Simon gulped.

"Alexander, what happened to you?" Magnus turned to his inebriated boyfriend.

"Nothhinnggg." Alec sing-songed, pushing himself off the wall and stumbling into his boyfriend's arms.

Magnus led Alec into the apartment, leaving the door open allowing Simon to follow the pair. Simon shut the door behind himself and followed at a distance as Magnus led the two boys into the living room. He eased Alec down onto the couch and turned to Simon, ignoring the fact that Alec was tugging on his blazer practically begging for his boyfriend's attention.

"What happened?" Magnus asked Simon.

"I found him walking past the Hunter's Moon, invited him in for a drink and a talk and he wouldn't stop ordering drinks. I tried to stop him a couple times, but I was pretty sure he would kill me if I tried to psychically stop him. I finally got him out of there when he started going on about being a murderer."

Magnus sighed, looking back down at his boyfriend who was peacefully sleeping on the couch now.

"I've got it from here, thank you Simon."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm pretty sure he was on his way here before I dragged him into the bar to get drunk." Simon looked guilty.

"You got him to talk, I doubt he would have done much talking without the alcohol."

Simon nodded and showed himself out. Magnus sat in the armchair across from the couch that Alec was dozing on and settled in for the night. He wanted to be there when Alec woke up.

Despite wanting Alec to get some sleep, Magnus couldn't help but wish that he'd wake soon. He wanted to know how much damage this whole ordeal had done to him. He'd seen the look in his eyes earlier that day, when Alec had shown up with Clary. It was obvious that he was feeling the weight of his actions under the demon possession. Of course, nothing that happened was being held against him. No one blamed him, only Alec. Alec blamed himself, and while Magnus thought that Alec was wrong to blame himself, he couldn't help but understand where he was coming from.

In Alec's eyes he should've been stronger. He was a Shadowhunter, through and through. Being possessed like that violated him in ways that Magnus would never be able to understand. Alec's own hands were what had killed Jocelyn, he literally had her blood on his hands whether it was his consciousness that made them do that or not. Alec would always carry that with him. And so, Magnus settled into the chair, making himself comfortable. He would use this time to come up with something to say, something to do. All he knew was that he had to save Alec from himself and he would, no matter what.


	5. Chapter Five

_Edited 5/30/2020_

A portal opened in Magnus Bane's apartment and Magnus and Alec emerged mid-conversation, smiling and carrying shopping bags with them.

"I mean, how would they feel?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't ask in front of the sushi chef." Magnus acknowledged, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend as they moved to separate tables.

"Seriously." Alec pressed as they set their shopping down. "Why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean that's a little degrading."

"Hmm, well I don't think obese tuna sounds any better." Magnus played along; a sarcastic smirk settled on his face.

"You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague. A bacon burger from the east village isn't that bad." Alec defended his favorite restaurant.

"The world is your oyster, Alexander." Magnus smiled.

Alex sighed as he picked up a gift bag. "I got you something." He held it out to Magnus. It was a small black back with the name of the store printed on the front in a foreign language.

"Me?" Magnus asked him confused.

"Yes, you." Alec said, pretending to be exasperated. "Open it."

Magnus did as he was told and pulled out a small rectangular object. He held it gently, as if it were one of his most prized possessions.

"It's supposed to bring you luck and protection." Alec smiled, obviously proud of the gift.

Magnus was touched. "Thank you, Alexander." He stepped closer to him. "You continue to surprise me."

"In good ways I hope." Alec admitted quietly.

They leaned in for a kiss when giggling rang throughout the apartment. They pulled back and sighed. Magnus turned and walked a few steps away.

"I haven't had a roommate this brazen since..." he thought about it. "Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's palace."

"Casanova?" Alec complained.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec held a hand up. "I'll talk to Jace. He can't stay here forever."

"No, no." Magnus held him back. "Nothing a little magic can't fix."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the stereo turned on, playing upbeat music. He turned to Alec with a smile. "All good?" He asked him.

Alec smiled and nodded. Not being able to hear the giggling anymore.

—

An hour later they were on the couch kissing when Alec's phone chimed. He unwrapped his arm from Magnus' shoulders and pulled it out, looking at it.

"Damn it." He swore. He looked over at Magnus apologetically. "I need to go."

Magnus only smirked and answered flirtatiously. "Go do your job, Shadowhunter. I'm not going anywhere." He promised when Alec didn't look convinced.

He stood and sighed. "Alright." And walked up the stairs to Jace's room. He pushed open the door finding Jace on top of Kaelie, a Seelie.

"And this one?" She asked seductively pointing to a rune on his arm.

"Stamina." Jace answered.

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Alec rolled his eyes in disgust. Ever since Jace had discovered that Clary was his sister he'd restarted his 'book club.'

Jace leaned in and kissed the Seelie girl and Alec looked away. "We have orders." He announced loudly. "Let's go."

Jace sighed. "I'm a little tied up." He told Alec, not wanting to leave.

"Not yet, you're not." Kaelie corrected him. The couple laughed and Jace leaned in to kiss her again before sitting up. Alec fought a gag.

Kaelie covered herself and called out to Alec. "You're welcome to join us."

"I'm good." Alec replied, not looking at her.

"Your loss." She replied happily. "I'll give you two a minute." She got out of the bed and moved into the adjoining bathroom.

Jace flopped back down on the bed and looked up at his Parabatai. Alec threw his jeans at him roughly.

"This is your solution? Hiding out at Magnus'?"

"I wouldn't exactly call this hiding." Jace pulled his jeans on.

"We have obligations." Alec raised his voice.

"Obligations." Jace scoffed. "Aldertree wanted me gone. I'm gone."

"So, you got demoted. You'll work your way back up. What about my sister? Huh?"

"Izzy?" Jace asked, confused. "What about her?"

"No. Clary." Alec corrected hotly.

"Clary isn't your sister."

"She's as good as. You're ignoring her anyways. Hurting her. Some brother you are."

"You don't understand." Was all Jace said.

"Then tell me." Alec demanded. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Jace hung his head. "So, you're just going to turn your back on us?" Alec asked brokenly. "On Isabelle? Clary?"

"I'm not discussing Clary." Jace said flatly.

"She's supposed to be your family! Your sister! Instead I'm the one stepping up! Protecting her, comforting her. That's supposed to be your job!"

"I don't need a reminder. Nor do I want the job. You can have it. I don't want anything to do with her."

Alec shook his head, moving to stand closer to his Parabatai. He'd never felt more disgusted with him. "Don't come asking for it back. You won't get it. Once she's a Lightwood, there won't be any going back."

"You know, you should go." Jace decided. "We don't want you getting benched too."

"This isn't you." Alec told him before turning and leaving the room.

—

"Any idea what this is about?" Clary asked as she and Alec walked through the institute.

He'd bumped into her when he'd arrived and discovered she'd received the summons as well.

"I heard a big storm's moving in. Always increases demon activity." He informed her.

"And Jace is...?"

"Not here."

"He's totally shut me out." She complained. "He's not answering my texts. I don't understand what's going on."

"Me neither." Alec looked at her in apology. "Um, have you thought any more on what I told you about? The spell?"

Clary sighed and shifted her weight, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What would Jace think? If I just abandoned him like that?"

Alec sighed and shifted his weight as well, he looked to the ground before meeting her eyes again. "I talked to him before I came here, you know, since he's staying at the apartment. I tried to get him to come to the briefing and you came up. He doesn't want anything to do with you, Clary. I'm so sorry. He said I could have you as my sister because he wasn't interested."

Clary's jaw dropped and tears pricked her eyes. "Well in that case I'd be glad to be a Lightwood. When can we do it?"

Alec wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. "I'll talk to Magnus later today, okay? We'll set everything up and do it as soon as possible. I promise."

Clary nodded against his chest. "Come on, we've got work to do." Alec released her and they walked over to Isabelle.

"What did we miss?" Alec asked.

"Let's see. The citadel was breached. Magdalena is dead and Cleophas is missing." Izzy told them.

"Oh my God." Clary breathed. "Valentine?"

"Who else could it be?" Izzy asked. She turned to Alec. "Aldertree's heading to Idris to meet with the council."

"I'll go check with ops." He replied, walking away.

Izzy started to walk away as well before Clary stopped her. "Izzy! There's something I need to tell you about Sister Cleophas."

"That you told her about your new rune?" Izzy asked hotly.

"How did you know?"

"Does it matter?" Izzy asked. "You should know what it feels like when the people you care about shut you out."

"Izzy, Jace told me it would be dangerous for anyone who found out." Clary tried to explain.

"So now I need to be protected?" Izzy demanded. "I welcomed you in, Clary. Saw you through training, rescued Simon every time he got into trouble, which is basically all of the time, and after your mom -"

"Izzy, I'm sorry." Clary interrupted. "Look, we both care about the Iron Sisters. We need to find Sister Cleophas. We can do it together."

"I'm kind of over this whole togetherness thing." Izzy said acidly and she walked away.

Clary deflated. Izzy would be horrified to find out that Clary was about to become her sister. She had to find Alec and tell him that they had to call it off. She couldn't force herself on Izzy.

—

She found him walking down a residential hallway.

"We can't do this. Izzy's mad at me."

Alec looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "You can't be a Lightwood, because our sister is mad at you?" He asked slowly as if he were struggling to understand something complex.

"Your sister. Not 'our'"

Alec sighed. "Clary you can't base a life-altering decision off the fact that someone's mad at you. Izzy's mad at me all the time, it's called being siblings."

Clary huffed and put her hands on her hips. "She hates me."

Alec sighed louder this time. "Do you want this? To be a Lightwood? To have a family?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. If you want it, I'm offering it to you. Because I want that too. I want you to be my sister. Don't let Izzy's fit get in the way of that. She loves you; she will get over it."

"What if she doesn't?" Clary asked him. "I kept a secret from her, Alec."

"What secret?" Alec asked, crossing his arms and stepping closer to her.

Clary looked around and then grabbed his arm, pulling him into his room and locking the door.

"I discovered that I have the ability to create new runes." Clary whispered.

"What?" Alec asked her loudly.

"Shhh!" Clary hushed him. "New runes. I made a sunlight one, two weeks ago when Jace and I were out patrolling. I had a vision of the rune, so I drew it and..." she shrugged.

"Okay..." Alec dragged the word out, running a hand through his hair and pacing a little. "You can't tell anyone you don't trust. Okay? We can't tell the Clave about this either. Understand?"

Clary nodded. "That's why I didn't tell you before. Jace said it would put you in danger."

"Jace is an idiot." Alec informed her. "It won't put us in any danger. Telling the Clave would put you in danger, which is why we aren't telling them. But I'm pretty sure Jace just liked the idea of having a secret, just the two of you."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Probably."

Alec sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "In other news, I called Magnus."

"And?"

"And, we can do the ceremony tonight at the earliest."

Clary sighed. "What about your parents? Max?"

"I called them and they're on their way. They'll be here for the ceremony."

"They accepted it. Just like that?" Clary didn't quite believe it.

"Just like that." Alec confirmed.

"What will happen?"

"Around 6 we will go to Magnus', he will have everything set up. He said you will need someone from the family to step up and be your guide of sorts. Preferably either Isabelle or I since we know you well. You'll get to decide."

"You." Clary blurted. "I mean, if you want. You don't have to."

"I'd be honored." Alec smiled. "So, in that case, I'll be with you the entire time. I'll help keep you centered during the process and Magnus said that you will turn out looking more like the person who guides you. So, you will resemble me more than Izzy or Max."

"My appearance will change?" Clary asked, sitting next to Alec.

"Yeah, you're biologically becoming a Lightwood. So, you'll change to look more like us. You'll probably be tanner, have black hair, darker eyes. You'll look like me." He shrugs. "But you'll still be you, Clary. Just Clarissa Lightwood instead of Fray or Fairchild or Morgenstern. Okay?"

Clary nodded and leaned into him, feeling him wrap an arm around her. "Okay." He pressed a kiss into her hair and tightened his arm around her before speaking.

"We need to go speak to Luke. I'll go with you, but we need to know if he knows anything about Cleophas."

"Let's go."

—

They found him near the Jade Wolf which didn't really surprise them. Luke didn't acknowledge Clary openly other than a guilty look in her direction when they cornered him.

"You met Cleophas?" He asked, surprised.

"Clary did." Alec amended.

"At the Citadel." She nodded. "If Valentine has hurt her, or worse..." Clary thought of the fact that she'd told Cleophas about her rune ability but didn't voice this to Luke. He'd abandoned her; therefore, she didn't trust him. Alec said not to tell anyone she didn't trust.

"Listen. Cleo may not be the victim here." Like interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"She could be working with Valentine." Luke revealed.

"No, she's dedicated to the Iron Sisters." Clary argued.

"When the Circle disbanded, she had to be."

"Cleophas was a member of the Circle?" Alec asked.

Luke nodded. "She worshipped Valentine. Followed him around like a puppy. When I realized what Valentine was up to, I lost my sister for good."

Alec and Clary glanced at each other then looked back to Luke.

"We need to find her. Get her back." Clary said.

Luke shook his head. "No."

"She's your sister. Don't you want to at least try?" Alec asked Luke, judgement clear on his face. "Family is everything." Neither Clary nor Luke missed the double meaning in his words.

"It's impossible."

"Screw that. I'd do anything for my sisters. You should do the same for yours. Either way, we need to find her. With or without your help."

—

An hour after they'd found Luke, Alec had been called back to the Institute to be given a mission. When he found a horde of Shax demons he'd tried to enlist Izzy's help, but she didn't answer her phone. He returned to the institute to give the report and found Izzy in ops.

"Where have you been?" He called. "Had to slaughter a horde of Shax demons in Grand Central. Could've used your help. What're you doing?"

Izzy closed the screen she'd been using, taking the images off it.

"Aldertree has me on Special Assignment. I'm checking out some rouge Vamp dens."

Alec observed Isabelle as she talked. She'd lost weight, was paler and dark circles under her eyes. Something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She dismissed him.

"You don't seem fine." He told her.

She sighed. "I'm . . . tired." She nodded. "Yeah, um, your message said you wanted to talk. Do you have a lead on Cleophas?"

"No. Not yet. I wanted to talk about Clary."

"What about Clary?" Izzy asked.

"Well, we're all going to Magnus' at six for her transference ceremony."

"Transference?" Izzy gaped.

"I asked Clary to become a Lightwood."

"What? That's amazing!" Izzy smiled. Alec could tell that she was genuinely excited, she wasn't faking it.

"Clary wanted to call it off after your fight today. Thought you'd be horrified at the idea of being related to her."

Izzy sighed. "I overreacted. I'll talk to her, I promise. I was just hurt. And tired."

Alec nodded. "Make sure you do. Before six!"

"Yes, Big Brother." Izzy teased as his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered holding it up to his ear.

"Alec - it's Luke. Clary's in trouble."

—

When they found Clary, she was running out of an alleyway with Cleophas.

Luke and Alec jumped out of the police car and Luke drew his gun as Alec aimed an arrow at Cleophas' heart. He was fully prepared to kill the woman if she'd hurt so much as a hair on his sister's head.

"Cleo, you hurt her I'll drop you where you stand." Luke warned.

"Wait, no!" Clary shouted.

Alec lowered his bow a little. "Did she hurt you?"

"We need her!" Clary yelled, shaking her head.

She turned to Alec. "Valentine is holding an Angel hostage. Cleophas knows where. We have to go, now!"

Cleophas led them to the factory that Valentine was hiding in. Luke went with her to confront Valentine while Alec and Clary went to find the Angel.

"If Valentine needs lightning to activate the Soul Sword, he probably put Ithuriel on the rooftop." Clary told Alec as they climbed the stairs. Alex had his bow and arrows at the ready and Clary had a seraph blade out and in her hand.

"Cleophas could've been lying, Clary." Alec reminded her gently.

"Not about this." Clary retorted.

"You're sure?" Alec asked.

"Trust me." She pleaded.

"I do." Alec told her.

They made it to the rooftop door and Alec kicked it open. Leading the way onto the roof, Clary was close behind him.

There were three circle members standing in front of an old man bound in chains at the edge of the roof near the ledge. While the duo supposed this man must've been the Angel, they had to admit that he didn't seem terribly angelic.

Alec took down each guard with an arrow to the shoulder. It didn't kill them, but certainly put them out of the fight.

They rushed to Ithuriel and tried to break the chains with their blades.

"It's not working!" Alec yelled to her over the thunder.

"Why can't we break them?" Clary cried.

"Valentine must have had warlock help." Alec replied.

The Angel started to groan again, and Clary hunched over in pain, hands to her ears. Alec grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up against his side, not letting her collapse from the pain.

"You're hurting her!" He told the Angel.

Clary pushed him away and pulled her stele out.

"What are you doing?" Alec reached out for her again. Letting his hand fall to his side when she moved closer to Ithuriel.

"He's communicating with me." She told him.

She drew a rune on the chains, and they broke, setting Ithuriel free.

His beautiful white wings extended, and he reached his hands out towards the Shadowhunter pair. Alec and Clary reluctantly took his hands in theirs and a vision danced before their eyes.

The soul sword landed in the ground and a demon-like hand grabbed it. When it did both the demon and the sword disappeared in a puff of dust.

Alec and Clary quickly let go of the hands they were holding.

"What was that?" Clary asked Ithuriel, but the Angel didn't answer instead, he rocketed into the air and Alec and Clary watched him go in awe.

How were they going to explain this one?

—

By the time they returned to the institute it was 5:45 and they were in a rush.

"What do I even wear to a transcendence ceremony?" Clary griped as they made their ways to their rooms to change before calling Magnus for a portal because there was no way they'd make it on time without one.

"Transference." Alec corrected with a laugh. "And wear something comfortable, a T-shirt and some sweatpants, maybe? That's what I'm going to wear."

Clary nodded and ducked into her room. She threw on a green T-shirt and black sweatpants. She looked in the mirror one last time, looking at her red hair, green eyes and pale skin that was decorated with freckles. She bid that version of herself goodbye before leaving her room and finding Alec outside her door in a grey T-shirt and black sweatpants. She noticed that he was also barefoot.

"Magnus is going to open the portal in a minute." He told her.

"Okay." She said. Her voice sounded shaky and her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Nervous?" Alec pulled her into his side.

She nodded, wrapping her arm around his torso. She took deep, steady breaths hoping to slow her heart rate and ease her nerves.

The portal opened in front of them and Alec led her through it. When they came out, they were in Magnus' living room and Clary tried hard not to think of the last time the duo had portaled here. She looked around and saw that the other four members of the Lightwood family were present alongside Magnus.

She looked around the room and saw that most of the furniture had been pushed out of the way and that a little futon had been set in the middle of the room.

Clary looked to Magnus who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Ready, Biscuit?" He asked her gently as Alec led her towards the futon.

Clary nodded and grasped at Alec's hand.

Magnus came over to the pair and directed how they should sit. Alec ended up sitting on the futon first, reclined back with Clary laying against him between his legs.

"It's going to be okay." Alec murmured in her ear as he felt her shaking with nerves.

She nodded and watched as Magnus had the rest of the family sit near them.

Maryse and Robert were smiling at her kindly which surprised her since the last time she'd seen them they'd been quite cold and hostile towards her.

Izzy gave her leg a quick squeeze and sent her a wink while Max stared at her with blatant interest.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Magnus asked the room as he took his place at Alec and Clary's feet.

"Will it hurt?" Clary asked.

Alec gave her hand a squeeze. "A little." Magnus answered the girl honestly.

"Why does Alec need to be with her?" Maryse asked, watching her eldest son and her almost-daughter sit together with a look of what might have been concern, in her eyes.

"She needs someone that she feels close with to center her, keep her grounded. If no one is there to guide her and keep her in touch with reality during the process she could have her soul lost in limbo, lose her mind or die."

Maryse blanched at Magnus' blunt answer and nodded weakly. Magnus turned back to Clary with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm ready." She told him.

Magnus started to chant in a foreign language and his hands lit up blue. His eyes lost their glamour as he waved his hands over Alec and Clary.

Clary felt fine at first, she watched Magnus' hands and couldn't help but think about how pretty his magic was. Then she started to feel heavier and more lethargic, she could feel herself leaning back farther and heavier onto Alec. Instead of watching Magnus' hands she was now staring at the ceiling, her head fully reclined onto Alec's shoulder. Her eyelids got heavy and started to droop, Magnus' loud chanting was now just a hum in the background, she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Just when her eyes finally closed, Magnus came over and laid his hand on Clary's forehead, making her eyes pop open. His hand was warm, and it felt nice, so she closed her eyes once more and just relished in the feeling of being loved because there was so much love radiating in the room it was palpable. From everyone. Robert, Maryse, Alec, Izzy, Max, even Magnus. When a shock came out of Magnus' hand into her forehead, Clary opened her eyes wide and let out a shriek. Alec gripped her tighter, holding her down as she trashed. The shockwaves were coursing through her, they were all she could feel. Alec was saying encouraging things in her ear, but she couldn't hear them.

The pain seemed to last for hours, but when she collapsed back down against Alec, she suspected it had been only minutes. Her skin was slick with sweat, her body was tingling, and her breath was coming faster.

"Congratulations, Clarissa Lightwood." Magnus told her.

"It's finished?" Clary asked, she started at the sound of her voice. It hadn't changed too much, just evened out a little so that it wasn't as high pitched as before.

Magnus smiled and nodded. The man looked tired as he took a seat by her and Alec's feet. "Yes. And you look stunning by the way." He conjured a mirror and held it out to her.

She took it from him and held it up to her face. She could see not only her but Alec as well. Both siblings immediately looked at her face as Alec couldn't see her from where he was, either.

Her hair was long and black, her eyes were hazel, her skin had tanned, her face had thinned, and her cheek bones were more prominent. She really did look like Alec, she thought as she looked back and forth between the two of them in the reflection.

"Wow." She said.

"Wow." He agreed with a smile.

"Okay!" Izzy raised her voice. "Time to get up so I can hug my sister!"

Alec and Clary both laughed. Magnus took the mirror back from them, setting it aside and assisted Alec in helping Clary up. Magnus offered his hands to her, which she gladly accepted while Alec took her waist and together the couple helped her stand.

As soon as she was standing, she almost fell back over as Izzy crushed her in a hug. In fact, she probably would've fallen over had Magnus not grabbed her and made sure that she was stable.

"I've always wanted a sister." Izzy whispered in her ear. "I was supposed to talk to you before the ceremony, but I couldn't find you or Alec. I'm sorry about the fight we had this morning. I've just been tired, and I took it out on you. I understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you." Clary whispered back and hugged her sister tighter.

Izzy let go of her and stepped aside. Max bounded up to her and hugged her around the waist quickly, letting go and running behind her to tackle Alec who'd been in the process of sitting up.

Maryse came and hugged her next, Robert kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder. When her new parents let go of her, she turned to Magnus and hugged him. "Thank you, Magnus."

He hugged her back, placing a hand at the back of her head, cradling it as if she were something precious to him. "Anything for you, Biscuit."

"You're the best future Brother-in-law ever." She teased.

"Hey!" Alec called. "I still haven't gotten my hug."

Clary grinned and ran off to hug her Big Brother tightly.

She smiled as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She had a family now. A real one. And that's all she'd ever wanted.


	6. Chapter Six

_EDITED ON 5/30/2020_

Two weeks after Clary's transference ceremony (and after Alec and Clary freed the Angel) Alec was in ops with Izzy watching footage of the Angel taking flight.

He paused the video when he saw it. "There!" He pointed. "That's the Angel."

"Are you sure it wasn't a shooting star?" Izzy asked him, peering at the streak of light.

"Are you saying you don't believe Clary and I?" Alec asked her. "I thought you'd be impressed."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you." She sighed. "It's just that no one has seen an Angel in hundreds of years." She tapped the screen, getting rid of the video as Alec turned towards her.

"Did you take my advice about Magnus?" Izzy changed the subject. Earlier that week Alec had approached her about intimacy and with his boyfriend.

Alec looked away from her awkwardly.

"You did! Didn't you?" She gasped excitedly. "Start talking!"

Alec shook his head. "Nothing to talk about."

Max Lightwood rushing into the room saved Alec from the embarrassment of Izzy's next question.

"Hey, you guys!" Max called.

"Hey, buddy! How you doing?" Alec smiled, resting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max!" Izzy cheered. "I missed you so much!" She crouched to wrap her arms around him. "You look so handsome. What are you doing here?"

Maryse walked in, causing the smiles to fall from her older children's faces.

"Alec. Isabelle." She greeted them formally. "It's good to see you both. Where's Clary?"

"With Luke." Alec answered.

Maryse grimaced before placing her hands on Max's shoulders. "Max has some news. Tell them sweetheart."

Max grinned up at his older siblings. "I passed my last trial. I'm ready for my rune ceremony!"

"Congratulations!" Alec beamed.

"So, you finally perfected your roundhouse kick?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah!" Max confirmed. "And I knocked out two different instructors." Izzy double fist-bumped her little brother.

"Sadly," Maryse interjected. "Your father won't be able to attend. So, Alec, as the eldest male in the family, you will oversee Max's ceremonial party."

"What do you mean he won't be here?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"He's tied up with the anti-Valentine task force in Idris."

"I can't believe that Dad would miss this." Izzy shook her head.

"He doesn't have a choice." Maryse defended stiffly. "We're all on high alert, especially after what that demon did to both of you. And Jocelyn."

Izzy rolled her eyes and stalked off, Maryse called after before following her, leaving Max with Alec.

The Lightwood boys exchanged raised eyebrows before starting to walk across the room at a leisurely pace.

"Bet you wish you were back in Idris." Alec said conversationally.

"I thought I was coming here to get away from the fighting." Max complained.

"Fighting?" Alec asked in surprise. "Mom and Dad?"

"All the time." Max told him, clearly upset.

"What's going on?"

Max stopped walking and didn't quite look at Alec. "Mom doesn't like you having a warlock boyfriend."

Alec tried to smile but he huffed a little in exasperation. He tried to act like that didn't hurt. Like it didn't sting even the tiniest bit.

"And you?"

Max shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care." He rolled his eyes.

Alec nodded. He walked around with Max for another 45 minutes talking about Idris, Shadowhunter training and everything in between. When Maryse found then, Alec turned on his heel and stalked off, winking at Max as he left.

It took him an additional 20 minutes to make it to Magnus' apartment.

When he made it to his boyfriend's door, he walked right in and saw Magnus standing in the entryway doing something or other.

"My mother's back." He announced.

"Which means I'll make myself scarce." Magnus returned without pause, turning and walking further into his apartment.

"No." Alec followed him. "I have something else in mind."

Magnus hummed.

"How would you feel about throwing a party?" The pair stopped walking and Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend with a smile.

"Have you met me?" He smiled, seemingly agreeable to the idea.

"It is for Max's rune ceremony." Alec added hesitantly.

"I think I'll pass." Magnus started to walk away.

"Magnus. . ." Alec sighed.

The man turned around. "I love Max," He said, "but Maryse? That woman hates me."

"That's sort of the point of the party." Alec told him. "So that she can see that this" he gestured between the two of them, "us, it's not going to go away."

Magnus smiled. "You sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alec asked him.

"Then I better get to work." Magnus patted Alec's shoulder, grabbing a book as he walked away.

—-

Later that night, Clary walked out to the pier after Simon had asked her to meet him there. As she walked up, Simon was mumbling to himself.

"Simon, are you okay?" She called out.

He spun around and looked at her. She could tell that he didn't recognize her.

"Who're you? How do you know my name?"

Clary sighed. She'd known it had been a while since she'd talked to Simon, but she hadn't thought that it'd been so long that she hadn't told him about the transference ceremony. She supposed that she may have forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Magnus cast a spell, I'm biologically a Lightwood now, so I look different."

She took a step closer to him making him take a step back and throw a hand out between the two of them, keeping her away from him.

"How do I know it's really you?" His eyes were searching her face for some familiarity and Clary was sure he wouldn't find any. He'd find that she looked like Isabelle and Alec, the latter of which Simon wasn't fond of.

"Remember when we were 7 and we went camping with Luke and that deer -"

"Okay!" Simon shouted, straightening out of his defensive stance, "I believe you! No need to bring that up."

"Are you okay?" Clary asked again.

"Yeah, I am very okay. Hopefully." He chuckled nervously. "Do you want to sit? I mean standing works too."

"What's going on?" Clary asked, half amused and half concerned at Simon's behavior. "I get this weird text to meet you here at 11 at night. Did something happen with you and Maia?"

"Yes! Something did happen. Look, Clary. The thing is, um." He looked down and hesitated.

"Simon, I don't have a telepathy rune." Clary stepped closer to him.

The pair laughed, easing some of the tension.

"Right. Of course not." Simon rubbed his eye. "We've been friends, best friends, for a long time. A really long time, and the last thing I'd ever want to do is screw that up. Because it's really important to me."

Clary was confused as to where he was going with this but replied, "it's really important to me, too."

"But the thing is, when two people are friends, people like you and me," He stepped closer to her. "Sometimes feelings evolve, y'know? And the relationship, the friendship, whatever it is, needs to change along with it."

"Look, Simon, I - is this because of Maia? I don't want you to think we can't still be best friends because you, because you're seeing someone."

"No, see, that's it! I don't want to see anyone. Anyone else I mean." He smiled at her. "I'm in love with you, Clary. But I realize that you might not feel the same way and it might get weird, it might be -"

Clary surged forward and planted her lips on top of Simon's, cutting him off.

When they broke apart, Simon stared at her for a moment. Not daring to believe this was real. "We did that." He stated lamely.

"We did." Clary beamed.

"Yeah, we did."

"We did." They laughed.

"Was it, y'know, was it...?" Simon stammered.

"Weird?" Clary giggled.

"Yeah." Simon nodded as Clary crossed her wrists behind his neck.

"In the best way possible."

—

Back at the institute, Alec is unaware of his little sister's dalliance with his least favorite vampire as he hands their mother an invitation to the party.

"At the residence of Magnus Bane?" She asked incredulously.

Alec remained silent and seemingly indifferent to her reaction.

"It's very kind of your friend to offer, but the rune ceremony is a solemn rite of passage. For Shadowhunters. Not some Downworlder rave."

Alec peeked at the invitation. "Where does it say anything about a rave?" He asked. "And why is it only for Shadowhunters?"

"It's tradition." Maryse groaned.

"Traditions change." Alec said. "Especially those based on ignorance."

Maryse laughed while Alec continued. "Anyone who cares about Max should be there and that includes me and Magnus. Together. If Dad were here, he'd understand."

"Well he's not." She snapped. "Alec, I don't want to fight with you. This dinner, it should be about family. Our family."

"What family?" Alec demanded. "You wanted Jace dead! You hated Clary at first."

"I was following orders!"

Alec looked at her intently, as if he'd never seen her before. "You keep saying that. After a while it loses its meaning."

Maryse was silent for a moment. "You're right. She admitted. "Of course, we'll be there." She told him, going back to the topic of the party. "Thank you for going to all this trouble for us."

Alec leaned down and made eye contact with her. "Thank Magnus. He turned and walked out.

—

Clary and Simon were enjoying the party when Jace approached them, drink in hand.

"Hey." He nodded to Simon. "Book club?"

Clary interrupted Simon's stammered response that was full of affronted huffs and beet red cheeks. She held out a hand to her Ex-big-brother, now adoptive brother. "Clary Lightwood."

Jace looked down at her hand, eyes following up along her arm until they reached her face. She could see him examining her features, poker faced with a locked jaw. "So that's what Alec meant. Well, you two look cute together."

"Thanks," Simon grinned. "We were just heading to the bar to see what kinds of blood types Magnus has on tap. Do you want anything?"

He directed the question to Jace who glanced down at the drink in his hand. "I'm good."

"Okay." Simon quickly walked towards the bar.

"Well," Jace said looking somewhere just over Clary's shoulder, stone faced. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"I guess so." Clary said.

"For him and for being a Lightwood." Jace added.

Clary nodded. She shifted uncomfortably; she wasn't sure if Jace was aware that he was glaring harshly over her shoulder, but she didn't like it.

"I'm happy for you." He gritted out.

"Thanks." She said as she shifted awkwardly once more. A hand landed on the shoulder that Jace was glaring over and Clary looked up to see Alec staring Jace down.

"Walk away." He told him. "Now."

Clary glanced over at Simon to see if he would be coming back soon only to find that he was sneaking off with Maia.

"Actually," Clary interjected. "I'll walk away." She turned and kissed Alec's cheek before stalking after her wayward boyfriend.

When Clary finally caught up to the pair, they were on the fire escape. Maia pulled Simon into a kiss and Clary huffed before stalking off once again.

—

"I'm worried the empanadillas are soggy." Magnus said as Alec took his place next to him. "I gave the chef very specific directions . . ."

"Magnus." Alec interrupted. "Everything is perfect." He turned just in time to see Maryse and Max slip inside. "Max, Mother." He nodded to them.

Magnus turned only a second after Alec, but he still instantly made eye contact with Maryse. He smiled warmly, albeit a little hesitantly, at her only for her to thrust a bottle of alcohol at him.

"I heard you like to drink." She greeted him.

He paused in shock for longer than he would've liked before chuckling good naturedly and taking the bottle from her outstretched hands.

"Welcome, Maryse." Sincerity colored his voice. He leaned down towards the youngest Lightwood, "Max, this is your night." He swept an arm out towards the gathering of people in his apartment.

"You do have exotic taste, don't you?" Maryse asked, eyeing the partygoers with an expression tinged with distaste.

"Oh!" Magnus acknowledged. "The Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband."

"Really? How so?" Maryse asked in a way that made it seem like she didn't really want to know.

"Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona. I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory. Especially since he couldn't be here."

Maryse was all but glaring at the warlock now. "How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you. Especially considering your . . . disparate backgrounds."

Magnus once again paused uncomfortably for a long moment before speaking once more. "How about a drink?" He offered. "A sangria for the lady, Roy Rogers for the guest of honor." With that he fled.

He got the drinks and passed them off to Alec before going to retrieve the gift he'd procured for Max when he walked past a very emotional Clarissa Lightwood. He grabbed her wrist as she stalked by. "Hey!" He pulled her around to look at him and his smile and cheery tone vanished at the sight of her tears. "What's going on, Biscuit?"

"Simon," she snuggled, shaking her head. "He poured his heart out about wanting to be with me and then he hooks up with Maia."

Magnus' brow furrowed as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "That doesn't sound like Simon." He told her, sincerely. "Are you sure you haven't had too much Sangria? It's strong. I made sure of it."

"Please." Clary begged him. "I just need to leave." She tried to turn out of his grasp, but he held on.

"Hey, don't." He chided her gently. "We'll figure out what's going on with Simon, but tonight's about your brother, your family. You'll never forgive yourself if you're not there for them."

Clary sniffled one last time. "Okay."

Magnus smiled. "Atta girl. Now come with me." He took her hand in his and pulled her through the party with him. They stopped at a large cabinet and he waved a hand, magic rippling under it, before pulling it open and grabbing a long white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. He replaced the spell and dragged Clary along behind him again. They reached the terrace doors and Magnus stepped out, joining Alec, Max and Maryse before helping Clary step down.

Magnus led Clary over to Alec, whose face had creased in concern when he'd seen her tear stained cheeks. Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as they watched Magnus kneel before Max and present him with the box.

"I don't see anything." Max told him as the family watched on.

"That's because you're not looking hard enough." Magnus told him kindly, he snapped his fingers and moved his hand quickly over the space where the box was, and it appeared to Max in a blue flash.

Magnus handed the gift to the young boy with a "congratulations, young Shadowhunter."

"What do you say, Max?" Alec prompted with a small prod to the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you." He groaned, looking more bored than grateful.

Magnus smiled in response and stood up.

"Where's your Warlock Mark?" Max questioned, rudely.

"Max!" Alec prepared to scold his brother.

"You were just as curious at his age." Maryse told her eldest.

"It's okay." Magnus assured his boyfriend. He turned to Max. "I only share with my closest friends." He informed the boy and then removed the glamour on his cat eyes.

Max stumbled backwards in shock, but he recovered quickly. "How much of you is demon?" He asked just as Jace made his way onto the terrace.

"Max! Enough!" He scolded. "That's not how we treat our friends. Apologize to Magnus."

"You can't tell me what to do." Max snapped at Jace.

"Hey! Just because you're getting your first rune doesn't mean you can talk to your brother like that." Alec told Max.

"Jace isn't my brother!" Max insisted.

"Max!" Clary spoke for the first time since coming outside.

Max ignored his sister and turned to Jace. "Mom says you're not even a part of our family."

At that Magnus quickly turned and walked off the terrace with Max and Clary following close behind.

"Jace, I-" Maryse tried but Jace followed the other three off the balcony.

"This is your fault." Alec accused his mother.

"I've tried to keep Max out of it.

"The hell you have. He learned this behavior from you." Alec spat. "If you ever want to make things right with me, you better make them right with Jace."

Maryse walked away from her son and back into the party.

—

Clary spotted her sister walking into the apartment and quickly approached her.

"Izzy! Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Out. You okay?"

"This night has just been filled to the brim with Lightwood family drama." Clary sighed. Izzy's interest piqued.

"What happened?" She asked, stopping and turning to look at her sister.

"Max has been very informative." Clary bit her lip.

"Oh." Izzy nodded. "I'm going to go find him and mom. Kay?"

Clary nodded and after Izzy walked away, she looked around the room for Simon, Magnus or Alec. She spotted Simon immediately. With Maia.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She snarled. As she was stalking towards the couple, fully prepared to cause a scene, Magnus ran up to her, catching her around the waist and holding her in her place in front of him.

"Slow down, hotshot."

"Get out of my way, Magnus." She pushed herself out of his grasp.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you make a scene." He told her. "This is an elegant affair, not an episode of the real housewives of Idris."

"Tell Simon that, because I can't stand here while he hits on Maia right in front of me."

Magnus looks at her, clearly confused and slowly turns to look where she pointed. Where Clary saw Simon and Maia shamelessly flirting, Magnus saw Simon talking to Raj. He turned back to look at Clary as if she'd grown two heads.

"I think we have a different idea of courtship."

Clary looked at him clearly confused as Magnus saw something out of the corner of his eye. Clary had had enough of the night.

"Magnus I can't stay here, okay? Everyone is acting completely insane; I have to leave."

Magnus quickly returned his attention to the near-hysterical girl. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the room near the wall.

"Not while you are hallucinating. Stay right here until I figure out what's going on."

Clary waited until Magnus was out of sight before scoffing and once again heading towards the door. She was almost there when her brother intercepted her.

"Hey, are you leaving?" He looked mildly disappointed.

Clary turned around, a vicious look on her face.

_"I have to. Seeing you here, drink in hand, all smiles, it makes me sick."_

"I have to. Seeing Simon here, flirting with Maia, it's making me sick. I can't stay, I'm sorry."

As Clary walks towards her brother, he's walking backwards, a confused, hurt look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He stammered.

_"I'm talking about you killing my mom."_

"I'm talking about Simon, are you -?"

Alec turned and fled up the stairs, Clary followed him quickly, confused by his behavior. He made it to the roof, and he rushed to the ledge. He climbed on to it, wobbling a little and looked down at the busy Brooklyn street.

Clary made it to the roof just after he made it onto the ledge. "Alec! Alec, no!" She shouted when she saw him balancing on the ledge. "Alec what are you doing? You're scaring me!"

_"You're a murderer, Alec. Nothing more. Why are you still here?"_

"Alec, please. Come down from there."

_"All those times you told me I wasn't a good Shadowhunter."_

"I know, I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn." Alec cried.

"I don't wish you were dead, Alec. You're my big brother. I- I love you."

_"You let a demon possess you? You're weak."_

"Please." Clary cries, tears falling. "Don't worry. Take my hand." She stretched her hand out to him.

_"Nobody's going to miss you. Weak. The guilt must be eating you alive."_

"Take my hand."

_"Murderer."_

"No!" She shouted as her brother let himself fall backwards off the building.


	7. Chapter Seven

_EDITED ON 5/30/2020_

Few things before we start!

Thank you for the reads and votes! Please, please continue to vote and comment, it makes my day! I follow back when you follow me. I do intend to take this all the way to the end of Shadowhunters and beyond with changes of course. As of right now, I'm unsure if I will have Malec break up Season 2. I will keep the Season 3 break up, I intend to bring Rafael and Max into the picture as well. Clace will not happen in this story as Jace is now Clary's adoptive brother but I will, starting now, be holding an open vote. Comment and tell me who you think Clary should end up with. I'll list some possibilities, but please give me your ideas as well. Also, if you have any ideas as to how the story should continue to develop I'd love to hear them and will try to incorporate them if they hold true to how I view this story.

My ideas:

Raphael (I like this idea, a lot)  
Simon (although I love him with Izzy)  
Meliorn (eh)  
Lorenzo (I had someone suggest this and while I don't see it going anywhere, thought I'd share just in case)

So please vote on who Clary should end up with! Let me know what you think, comment some ideas and vote on the story as well! Love you all!

Blue light streamed past Clary, catching Alec. She recognized it as Magnus' magic before she even turned to see him.

"Oh, my God!" She breathed in relief as the tear came quicker, streaming down her cheeks in rivers. She turned to see Magnus, hand outstretched, standing behind her with a look of pure fear rippling across his features.

Using his magic, Magnus pulled Alec back up onto the ledge and made him step off it onto the roof and slump down onto the ground.

Izzy and Jace rushed out onto the roof as Magnus went to check Alec's pulse after he'd sedated him.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, embracing her sister.

"All of the sudden he started talking about how I hated him for killing Jocelyn."

Izzy, Jace and Clary joined Magnus kneeling by Alec's side.

Maryse barreled through the roof door and towards her children and Magnus. "Alec?!" She shrieked.

"It's okay." Magnus assured her. "I sedated him when I pulled him from the ledge."

Maryse knelt between Izzy and Jace and reached out to her son.

"You know what. You stay away from him. You can't be trusted." Jace pointed at their mother.

"I can't be trusted?" She snapped. "Now you see why I was wary of having a party at a warlock's house." She glared at Magnus.

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Simon asked as he joined the others on the roof.

"What do you care?" Clary asked from her place in between Jace and Magnus, holding her brother's limp hand. "Maia's at the bar."

"Yes." Simon agreed. "And Alec's on the ground. Is he going to be okay?"

"You're all going to be okay." Magnus interrupted, standing up. "Everyone just stay here; I'll be right back."

Magnus left the roof at a brisk walk, nearly running. He'd been gone less than a minute when Maryse stood up and turned on Clary.

"What did you say to my son?" She demanded. "Don't you think Alec feels guilty enough?"

"Listen." Clary snapped. "I did nothing! I did not bring him up here, I followed him. And I thought I was your daughter, now. Not your enemy."

When Magnus returned to the group, they'd left Alec's side in favor of yelling at one another. Jace and Simon were both red in the face, shouting at one another and gaining volume. Izzy and Clary were yelling at Maryse who was holding her own against her daughters just fine.

Magnus opened his spell book and flipped through the pages until he found the counter spell he was looking for. He started to chant in French, and he waved his hands, blue magic spread from his fingertips to the people spread out before him.

All at once the rage left the Shadowhunters and they stopped yelling. It was almost as if they were frozen in place. Looks of shock and confusion on each face.

"Mom." Jace broke the silence, looking to Maryse in horror of what he had done.

"Jace." Maryse said.

"You Okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Simon," Clary sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't kiss Maia."

"You thought I kissed Maia?" Simon asked in disbelief. "What happened here?" He asked Magnus.

"It seems a Warlock has been having a little fun at our expense." Magnus revealed. He looked down at Alec who'd woken up. He was sitting back up instead of sitting slumped against the brick wall of the ledge and was swaying side to side as if he'd fall over at any moment. He looked dazed and confused as he stared up at Magnus.

"Is he okay?" Maryse asked, hand on his shoulder.

"Alec." Clary gasped.

Clary and Isabelle joined their mother, crouched around Alec.

Magnus closed his spell book, prepared to join them when the book disappeared from his hands.

"Someone has taken my spell book!" Magnus announced and threw his arms into the air, putting his wards back up. He'd taken them down for the party but now that he knew he'd unknowingly welcomed another Warlock into his home he had to make sure that they would stay there.

"You're putting your wards up?" Clary asked.

"Nobody leaves until I get it back." He pointed a finger as if daring them to disagree.

—

They spent the next hour screening Shadowhunters as they left the premises. No one had the book.

"Is he the last one?" Jace asked as Raj left.

"It appears I'm the only warlock here." Magnus answered.

"Magnus, what happens if we don't find your spell book?" Clary asked.

"That's not an option you want to explore." Magnus told her. "That book can undo every spell I've ever cast. From the elementary to the complex. In new and old languages. Champenois. It's an old French dialect. The red-haired cat." He realized.

He made his way to the bedroom with Alec close on his heels. "Magnus, what cat?"

They looked around the bedroom before Magnus spotted a lump under the covers on the bed. He motioned to Jace who pulled back the covers. A red and white cat stood up and hissed. It jumped off the bed and lunged for the door, but Magnus threw a spell at it, forcing it to assume its true form. The air around and above the cat rippled and Iris Rouse appeared. Clary flinched back and Alec's hands clenched as Iris raised her arms and blasted them all with Magic making Alec's world go black.

Alec blinked before straightening up and looking around. Magnus and Iris were gone, and it was just him, Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon in the room. Everyone was exchanging confused looks, as if they had no idea what had happened. Izzy stalked out of the room and Clary followed close behind. Jace, Alec and Simon followed their lead. When they came out into the living room, they found Iris enveloped in Magnus' magic. She immediately looked to Clary; her expression desperate.

"Clary Fairchild, you made a blood oath. Find Madzie."

"It's Clary Lightwood now." Alec glared at the Warlock.

Magnus pushed Iris into a portal and closed it. "She's the Clave's problem now."

—

Izzy, Jace and Simon had left about twenty minutes ago. Clary was sitting on the couch in a pair of Magnus' sweatpants and one of Alec's ratty shirts. Magnus and Alec were in the kitchen making tea, or in Magnus' case, rummaging through the cabinets trying to look busy.

"Y'know," Magnus sighed. "I had thought I had to worry about Clary offing herself, I never thought I'd have to stop you from jumping off a building."

Alec sighed and hung his head. "I don't know why I did that. I really didn't feel guilty about Jocelyn anymore. It wasn't bothering me. I don't know what happened."

"Can you promise me that you'd never do that if you weren't under the influence of a spell?"

"Yes. I can. I promise."

Magnus nodded. "I never want to feel fear like that again, Alexander."

"You were scared?" Alec took the kettle off the stove as it hissed and turned to his boyfriend who'd shut the cabinet door and was leaning against it.

"I came out onto the roof to find my boyfriend jumping off it. Of course, I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you!" Magnus cried, desperate for Alec to understand the pain rippling through his chest.

Alec pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against and moved swiftly across the kitchen, he pulled Magnus into his arms and leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours and when they pulled away, they were panting for breath.

"You're not going to lose me." Alec told him. "I'm staying right here, with you."

"Except one day, I will lose you." Magnus whispered. "You're going to die some day and you'll leave me."

Alec was spared having to respond when Clary wandered in. "Oh." She blinked owlishly at the two men. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Alec and Magnus shook their heads. "Oh no need to apologize." Magnus waved off her apology as he stepped around Alec towards the girl. "I'll just make sure to interrupt you and your boyfriend when the two of you are having a moment."

"Boyfriend?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Susan." Magnus informed him.

"Simon. Not Susan." Clary corrected.

"You're dating the mundane?" Alec demanded.

"He's not a mundane." Clary returned, the same heat behind her words as there was behind Alec's.

"Whatever. He isn't good enough for you." Alec dismisses.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Magnus snorted and sashayed out of the room. Alec turned back to the stove and finished making the tea.

"Alec?" Clary asked quietly.

He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Hmm?"

"Something's been bothering me." She sighed and leaned against the counter next to him. "I wanted to ask you about it if you don't mind?"

Alec nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm," She sighed. "It's about Jace. You all took him in and adopted him. Yet you made me biologically related to you. Is he mad at me because of that? Because I'm biologically a Lightwood, but he's only adopted?"

Alec shook his head. "No. At least I don't think so. We didn't even know the spell existed until Magnus mentioned it. If we had known about it back then, we definitely would've done it."

"If he asked now?" She asked. "Would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat." Alec confirmed. "If he really wanted it."

Clary nodded.

"Clary," Alex sighed. "I don't want you to feel guilty that you're a Lightwood. You should never feel guilty for having a family. Jace is just as much of a Lightwood as you are. You're just a biological Lightwood. That's the only difference."

Whatever Clary was about to say was cut off as Magnus walked back in and presented her with a small, rectangular, wrapped package. "Congratulations on becoming a Lightwood, Biscuit." He winked.

"Magnus. You shouldn't have." She told him sincerely as Alec pulled at the bow on the box. She smacked his hand and undid the blue bow, handing it to her brother.

"But I did." He said cheekily.

She lifted the lid off the box and gasped at the sight of the gift. "Magnus! You really shouldn't have."

There was a large blue pendant inside the little box. It was absolutely stunning and, Clary was sure, absolutely expensive. Alec peered over her shoulder at the gorgeous piece of jewelry and snorted.

Magnus moves forward, giving his boyfriend a stern look and plucks the necklace out of the box. He twirls a finger, signaling for Clary to turn around. When she turns to face her brother, Magnus puts the necklace around her neck and fastens it.

"While it is beautiful, it has meaning as well. This particular jewel has been in my family for centuries. When I picked it out for you, I placed several charms on it. It will protect you, only yourself and people you trust can remove it, and I can also track you with it. So long as you keep this with you, you will remain safe."

"Magnus..." Clary threw her arms around the man and he could feel the shoulder of his shirt growing damp. Magnus wrapped his arms around the girl. One arm was around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head. He looked up to lock eyes with his boyfriend who, while remaining silent, watched the scene with a certain fondness in his eyes.

"Thank you." Clary whispered in his ear.

"You're my family, Clarissa Lightwood." He told her firmly. "I've never known anyone like I've known you. I watched you grow up, I babysat you, I actually liked you, I've never really been good with children." He pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eyes. "I've loved you like family for longer than you know, Clary."

Clary smiled, tears in her eyes. "We aren't like family, Magnus." She reached up and cupped the side of his face. "We are family."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, hugging him around the neck once more and she let go.

Alec swooped in and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's unsuspecting mouth. Clary fake gagged and Alec pushed her lightly, an easy smile turning the corners of his lips. It wasn't hard to see that he was happy and at ease.

"In addition to that, Alec stays here a lot. I've offered to Isabelle already, but she passed, I'd like to create a room here for you. Clary, you aren't just my family through Alec," He motioned to his lover. "You are my family, all by yourself. You have been since you were two years old. You don't remember, nor will you ever since we lost your memories to the demon, but I helped raise you, much like Luke. I see myself in you, I've noticed that you still do things that I taught you. When you twirl your pencil when you sketch, when you knock four times on a door, instead of three. How you apply your eye makeup, with the corners smudged because that looks more natural. All these things are what I taught you, or what you picked up from me. I babysat you sometimes for a week at a time. You've had a room here before. You, Clary Lightwood, are quite honestly the closest thing I've ever had to a child of my own. A sister, now, perhaps. I consider you a part of my family."

Clary openly gaped at the man and turned to see Alec's reaction. Alec was smiling, leaning against the wall, happy that two of the most important people in his life were getting along.

Clary wiped a tear from her eye and once again embraced him. "I love you, Magnus Bane. I would be honored to have a room here."

"I love you too, Clary Lightwood."

"Lightwood-Bane, our little secret."

"Lightwood-Bane." Magnus mused. "I think I like the sound of that." Magnus snuck a peek at Alec. Maybe one day, he decided.

—

"To the Angel I entrust my life. And vow to uphold the laws of heaven. I take this mark to honor Him. To bring His light into me. And vow to uphold the laws of heaven. So, I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters." Max vowed before the Silent Brother. "The guardians of peace."

He pulled up his sleeve and presented his arm to the Silent Brother who had pulled out a stele. He drew the angelic rune onto Max's arm and Isabelle, Alec, Clary and Maryse came forward to congratulate him.

After the ceremony was over, and Max had run off to show everyone who would listen, his new rune, Clary and Jace approached Alec in the hallway.

"The ceremony was beautiful." Clary grinned, slipping forward to plant a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Yeah, Max did great, huh?" Clary and Jace stood side-by-side awkwardly as Alec regarded them uncomfortably.

"He didn't even flinch." Alec attempted a smile in the awkward atmosphere, but it appeared as a grimace.

Jace spotted Maryse just down the hall and excused himself. "Give me a minute."

Clary shifted her weight and sighed as she watched Jace walk away. "I meant to say this last night. I just didn't know how." She reached up to fidget with her necklace, the blue one that Magnus had gifted her. "Alec," she looked up and locked eyes with him. "Whatever you heard me say, while we were under the spell. You must know, I don't blame you for Jocelyn. I don't."

Alec regarded her with a blank expression for a moment before the corner of his mouth turned up and he pulled her in for a hug. Clary could've sworn she felt tears drip onto her head but when Alec released her, his eyes were dry.

Alec offered Clary his arm and together they approached Maryse and Jace. When they reached Jace's side Alec sighed.

"Max says you and Dad have been fighting." Maryse closed her eyes and sighed. "About me and Magnus." He added, Clary gripped her necklace and Alec's arm tightly. The necklace pulsed a blue light under her fingers.

"Max doesn't have any idea what's going on between your father and me." Maryse told him.

"Then what is it?" Clary asked.

Tears gathered in Maryse's eyes and she swallowed thickly. "I didn't want to burden you all." She admitted. She took a deep breath and met Alec's eyes. Clary thought she looked absolutely destroyed.

"Is Dad cheating on you?" Alec asked her. Clary could tell how difficult it was for Alec to ask the question.

Maryse's lips trembled with the effort she was making not to cry in front of her children. Clary surged forward and enveloped her mother in a hug.

"Bastard." Jace cursed.

Maryse hugged her daughter fiercely. "You can't tell Isabelle." She demanded. "She worships Robert. I can bear it, but it would destroy her."

Clary released her and nodded, and Alec moved into to embrace his mother. "Come stay with us," he pleaded. "You and Max. You don't have to go back to Idris or Dad."

"Oh." She cried. "I wish I could stay. More than anything. But I have to get back to the Clave."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Let Robert take care of that." Jace stated, angrily.

"Everything's different now. With Clary and the sword." She caressed her daughter's face. "I can't let my problems interfere with my duty. Not now."

Jace nodded as Clary and Alec exchanged grim looks. Maryse gathered herself and gave her children one last smile before swiftly moving past them. Clary bid her brothers good night and headed out in search of Isabelle.

"Look," Alec said, turning to Jace. "I don't pretend to know what's going on between you and Clary, but it's beginning to affect everyone else. I won't choose sides here. Not between family. You're my brother. Clary is my sister." He pointed down the hall in the direction that Clary went. "Our sister. Get it together, man. Move on. Do whatever you have to do. But we are family. Family shouldn't be afraid to look at each other."

"I am not afraid to look at Clary." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Then try it sometime." Alec retorted and Jace gave him an exasperated look.

Jace shrugged. "I thought I was in love."

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I look at her, and I feel disgusting. I feel ashamed. I feel like a bad person because I want her."

"You can't have her. You know that, right?" Alec asked, looking at Jace warily.

"I thought, I thought that knowing she was my sister; biologically and now through adoption, I thought that knowing that, it would turn the feelings off. That it would be like with Isabelle. The thought of being with Isabelle makes me sick. But with Clary, it's not like that at all. Sometimes I think, to hell with it. Right? If we don't feel like siblings, then it isn't wrong. But that isn't true. It's still wrong. But sometimes, I don't care. I'll see her standing there, talking to someone and I imagine just going up to her, grabbing her and kissing her. And that thought, it makes me happy, it makes me feel like I still have control of something in my life. But I don't, because Clary would hate me for doing that. She's dating that Vampire. She doesn't love me; doesn't feel the way I do." Jace shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

Alec shifted uncomfortably. "On second thought, I can handle the weird. Don't go near her. Not until you can control. . ." He motioned vaguely to Jace. "This. You hurt her; I'll kill you. Parabatai or no."

With that, Alec walked off leaving Jace with his emotional crisis in the middle of the hallway.

"So much for not taking sides." Jace muttered.


	8. Chapter Eight

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

Hello! As promised, the picture above is the Necklace that Magnus gave to Clary.

Clary smiled as Simon kissed her in the canoe attached to the roof of the shed type building that Luke was allowing Simon to stay in.

"Whoa!" She laughed as the canoe shook. "This is so weird." She told him.

"Yeah." Simon agreed, laughing. "Are my fangs getting in the way?" He asked. "Because I can totally, um.."

"No, no. You're fine. You're fine." Clary assured him. "It's just the canoes a little small to.. ow!"

"Oh careful!" They started to laugh. "I'm sorry." Simon leaned in to kiss her.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Clary told him.

"Me neither." Simon grinned. They kissed again and the canoe swung dangerously.

"I've got you." Simon assured Clary when she gasped.

"Oh great." Clary said sarcastically. "In that case we'll just go down together."

"Well, I mean." Simon shook the canoe. "I'm pretty sure this thing is untippable."

"Oh, yeah?" Clary asked suggestively.

"Yeah." Simon agreed happily.

"We'll just have to see about that." She flirted.

Clary flipped the pair over and straddled Simon. She pulled his shirt off as they giggled and leaned in to kiss him once again.

She threw the shirt out of the canoe not noticing that it hit Alec in the shoulder as he rolled his eyes in pure disgust. He strode over to the boat that was parked in the, in his opinion, less than habitable shed and pressed on the horn.

Clary and Simon popped up and looked over the edge of the canoe in shock.

"Lawson," Alec spat. "You have five seconds to get your mangy paws off my sister. One. Two." Simon launched himself out of the canoe, landing on the ground and pulled his shirt on. Alec looked less than satisfied. He looked up at Clary. "What the hell are you doing up there? You know what?" He grimaced. "Don't answer that."

Clary jumped down from the canoe fully dressed, much to Alec's relief. She stumbled a little and he reached out to steady her, glaring at Simon when he tried to do the same.

"My name is Lewis by the way. Simon Lewis."

"Whatever, Sheldon." Alec said.

"Alec." Clary sighed. "It's fine. I'm safe here."

"Valentine is still hunting you, Clary. Until he is stopped there are very few places that you're safe. A cockroach infested sex shack is not one of them."

"This place isn't infested with cockroaches and -"

"Really?" Alec drawled. "Because I'm looking at one now." He narrowed his eyes at Simon.

Simon instantly straightened and was about to argue further when Clary reached out and smacked Alec in the chest. "Be nice to someone other than our family or Magnus for, once will you?"

"I'm nice to Luke." Alec told her.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Look, I can handle my- AHH!" Clary grabbed at her hand as she bent over in pain. "What the hell?!" She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked as he wrapped his arms around Clary, holding her up.

"I don't know." Clary cried as the trio watched as her hand slowly crusted over black.

"What is that?" Simon asked, looking up at Alec.

"Nothing good." Alec replied.

—

Meanwhile, Magnus was sitting in his living room still mulling over the conversation he'd had with his boyfriend only hours earlier before he'd run our intent on finding Clary whom Isabelle had deemed missing from the institute. Despite Magnus' reassurances that Clary was in no danger or emotional distress, as he hadn't gotten an alert from the pendant, Alec had been determined to find her.

"How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?" Alec asked, looking out at the city from the terrace at Magnus's apartment.

"I don't know." Magnus admitted. "But they're not all your responsibility."

"You are." Alec turned to look at him.

"I can take care of myself." Magnus smiled.

"Maybe. But this is different." Alec sighed. "You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the dark ages couldn't have been this dark."

"Alexander. I know things may seem bleak, but nothing was as devastating as seeing you in that ledge."

"We've talked about this." Alec sighed. "I'm not suicidal. It was the magic. I would never, never!"

"I know, I know." Magnus reassured him. "But Magic can't create fears. Only bring them out."

"Magnus." Alec leaned on the ledge and closed his eyes. He very clearly didn't want to discuss this.

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself." Magnus told him. "I've been through it myself. All I ask is that you tell me if things ever get that bad."

"I promise." Alec insisted.

That was when Alec had gotten the frantic phone call and he'd rushed out with a quick kiss to Magnus's lips and a hurried promise of coming back later that day.

Magnus took another sip of his martini and jumped in surprise when his door was flung open. It bounced off the wall with a loud thump and Magnus hurriedly stood up, already knowing that whoever was in such a rush to see him was friendly since his wards hadn't announced their arrival.

"Don't you people have phones?" He groaned as he turned. The exasperation quickly turned to concern when he saw Alec and Clary coming through the door with pure fear etched into their features. It was then that he realized that his bracelet was flashing like crazy and he'd been too deep in his thoughts to notice that something was very wrong with Clary.

"Magnus, we need your help." Alec told him.

Magnus looked down at the hand that Clary was clutching and saw that it was turning black.

Magnus instantly got to work, casting all sorts of spells on Clary's hand trying to get rid of whatever was hurting her. After half an hour of trying he'd discovered what it was.

"La Chair Brulee." He told them.

"I'm guessing that's not a desert?" Clary asked, trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"It means 'the burnt flesh.' It's an old blood oath spell." Magnus explained with an air of exasperation.

"Then it must be Iris." Alec hissed. "She said you owed her a favor."

"At Max's party she said I had to find Madzie." Clary realized.

"Then we better start looking." Magnus said. "I can get rid of the pain, but that's about it." Magnus shifted his weight and looked away from the siblings. "I'm afraid once the magic reaches your heart..." he couldn't continue as his face contorted in pain. He simply shook his head.

"So, if I don't find Madzie?" Clary asked slowly, like she didn't really want to hear the answer. Magnus turned away from her, as if he couldn't bear to look at her any longer. "I'm dead." She breathed.

"No." Alec kneeled in front of her. "No. There has to be something we can do. Can't we force Iris to undo it?" He asked Magnus.

"I wish it were that easy!" Magnus cried. "But blood oath spells are completely binding. Even Iris herself can't reverse it now."

—-

Hours later the brownstone had been searched, the werewolves had been consulted and Alec had discovered that Madzie had been abducted from Brady Park. The three piled into Simon's van, also cockroach infested according to Alec who'd had to be physically held back by Luke, Clary and Sheldon (Simon) from killing the moronic Werewolf that tried to kill Clary.

They pulled up to the park and got out of the van. "You're sure this is the right park?" Clary asked her brother.

"Positive. See the scorched grass?" He asked her. "Someone opened a portal."

Simon zipped up next to them, nearly falling which put him even lower on Alec's list of people he tolerates. "Nothing over there." He reported. "And without the werewolves, this could take forever."

"We don't have forever." Alec snapped. "Keep looking."

"Maybe he can help." Simon nodded to a homeless man on a nearby bench before walking towards him. "Excuse me. Um.. a little girl might have gotten kidnapped a few days ago. I was wondering if you might've seen her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man rasped.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked him, kindly. "About this fall, pig tails, always wears a ... scarf." She eyes the scarf the man is wearing.

"Where'd you get that scarf?" Alec asked.

"Nowhere. I found it. It's mine." The man panicked.

"Wanna make a trade?" Simon offered.

Alec traded the man his leather jacket for the scarf and the trio once again piled into Simon's "disease ridden" van.

"North." Alec commanded. "The signal is faint, but it'll do."

"Don't sound too excited." Simon teased.

Alec ignored him and turned to Clary.

"It was too easy."

"It wasn't easy." Simon argued. "That jacket was too small on that guy. I'm just a great salesman."

"It literally never stops talking." Alec complained. "Valentine is too smart for this. He wouldn't have left the signal open. He wants us to track Madzie. This is almost definitely a trap."

"Are you suggesting that we don't find Madzie?" Simon asked incredulously.

"Are you stupid?" Alex demanded. "This is my sister we're talking about. I'd die for her; don't you ever suggest I'd stand idly by and watch her be killed. You stupid little bloodsucker." He seethed.

"Alec! Simon's right, no matter what, we have to find Madzie. The scarf is our only option. But I can't let Valentine activate the soul sword either. Alec, promise me, Valentine won't take me alive."

"He won't have the opportunity." Alec swore.

"But if he does." Clary pressed.

"He won't."

Simon pulled over ten minutes later and he and Alec got out of the van. Alec told Clary to stay inside and they walked a couple paces away.

"We're close. But it still feels too easy." Alec told Simon, not looking at him.

"And yet, we've encountered no traps." Simon replied sarcastically. "But if we did, all that talk with Clary, you weren't serious right? You wouldn't kill your own sister? Would you?"

"When, pray tell, little cockroach, did I ever agree to what she asked of me?" Alec sighed.

"Right. Okay." Simon accepted the answer, even though it wasn't much of one.

"You stay here. I'll be back."

"What?" Simon asked.

Alec sighed exaggeratedly, throwing his head back, making it sound more like a groan than a sigh. He straightened and looked at Simon's ear instead of his eyes. "Clary's too weak to move, Susan. If she went with me, she'd be putting herself in danger. She could get captured. I'll use the scarf to track Madzie and bring her back here. I'll need someone to protect Clary while I'm gone. And God help me, all I have is you. Don't screw this up. I don't care if she thinks she's in love with you or whatever, I'll kill you if I come back and she has so much as a paper cut."

"What am I supposed to do? Protect her with my teeth?" Simon asked desperately. "I need your help here." His phone rang. "Hold on."

He walked a few paces away and when he turned back, Alec was gone.

Simon moved Clary up to the roof of the van at her insistence. "Are you sure we're safe up here?" Simon asked her.

"If I'm going to die," Clary rasped, it was getting harder to breathe. "It's not going to be in that van."

"You know it's not actually disease ridden or full of cockroaches, right?" Simon asked. "That's just your brother being an ass."

Clary laughed and reclined back into Simon's arms.

"Maybe we should go look for Alec."

"No." Clary said immediately. "If he says he's gonna rescue Madzie, we need to be here when he gets back."

"At what point do we say he's been gone too long?" Simon asked.

"We don't. Okay?" Clary told him.

Simon nodded and Clary began to cry. "If I don't make it."

"Stop." Simon interrupted. "You will. You have to. I mean think about it. A dashing, handsome, Jewish boy finally admits to his best friend how he feels after a lifetime and she dies a week later? That's too sappy."

Clary laughed. Simon leaned down to kiss her and they sat in silence after that, just relishing the feeling of each other being near. Simon watched as Clary grew weaker and more tired. She was dozing when Simon heard Alec yell for his sister.

"Clary!"

"Alec!" Simon yelled back.

Alec pulled his sister from the roof of the van and swung her into his arms. He carried her over to where Madzie stood a few feet away.

"Madzie!" Clary gasped. "Madzie you're okay." She pulled the girl into her arms and Alec and Simon moved away to give them a moment.

Red light pulsed around the pair as Clary's hand healed.

Alec rocked back and forth on his heels, obviously uncomfortable. "I..." he hesitated and then sighed. "I couldn't have saved her without you." He sounded as if saying the words caused him physical pain. His face contorted into a grimace as he gritted his teeth, forcing the words through them.

"Obviously." Simon returned. "Thank you, for, ya know. Everything."

The boys' heads whipped around when Madzie opened a portal.

"Madzie!" Clary called over the whooshing sound of it. "What are you doing?"

The girl moved her arm swiftly, taking Clary and herself through the portal.

"No!" Alec cried.

—

Alec stormed into Magnus' apartment. "One sister kidnapped and the other doing what?" He demanded.

Magnus sighed. "Yin Fen. She asked me about it earlier. Was looking for a dealer. But I think she's getting her fix straight from the source."

"Where is she?" Alec hissed.

Together the couple portaled to the Hotel Dumort and Alec stalked down the hallways just ahead of Magnus. He stormed into the room Izzy and Raphael were in to see Raphael drinking from his sister.

Alec punched Raphael so hard that he toppled off the back of the couch they were sitting on. Raphael stood up quickly as Isabelle noticed her brother.

"Alec?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"You stay the hell away from her." He threatened, pointing at Raphael.

"You don't understand, it was Aldertree." Raphael tried to explain as Magnus finally caught up with Alec and sped into the room.

"What?" Alec asked.

"It's the truth." Raphael insisted. "I was only trying to help."

Alec tried to walk towards Raphael, but Magnus held him back.

"By drinking her blood?" Alec asked, clearly furious.

"It may have started with the blood but it's more complicated than that, alright?" Raphael told him. "I care about her."

"What did you say?" Alec demanded.

"Alexander." Magnus warned.

"I have feelings for her." Raphael admitted.

Alec broke free from Magnus and attacked Raphael, repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Stop it! Alec this is my fault!" Izzy cried. "Stop!"

Magnus let Alec get a few swings in before stopping him with his magic and gently pulling him off of the vampire. "Alec, Stop!"

"We're leaving." Alec told Magnus and Izzy. He grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her off the couch. "We need to find Clary. Now."

"Clary?" Izzy slurred. "What's wrong with Clary?"

Alec and Izzy waited for Magnus at the door while he spoke to Raphael.

"I wasn't lying about what I said." He told Magnus.

"You're so hooked on her blood," Magnus said sympathetically, "you can't separate your feelings from your addiction."

"Isabelle and I, are no different from you and Alec. I thought you of all people would understand." Raphael spat venomously.

"If you truly feel that way," Magnus told him. "See if you feel the same when you're not getting high. I have to go." He turned and followed Izzy and Alec out of the Hotel.

—

Clary had been trying to find her way out of the creepy room she was in when Alec ran up to her.

"Alec!" She gasped.

"Clary." He panted; he'd clearly been running. "Where's Valentine?" He grabbed her face in his hands and examined the bruises and cuts.

"I don't know. They all left in a hurry."

"We have to get out of here before-"

"Going somewhere?" They spun around and came face to face with Valentine and Madzie. "Alexander Lightwood. Imagine my disappointment and disgust to find out my daughter isn't my daughter anymore."

"Madzie." Alex ignored Valentine and instead focused on the little girl who was staring up at him with a certain kind of fondness. "Don't listen to this man, he's lying to you. Do you remember me? You can come home with me. I'll keep you safe, me and my friend, Magnus Bane. He's a warlock just like you."

Madzie, Clary noticed, seemed to be conflicted. She didn't know what to do.

"Now why would she do that?" Valentine asked.

"Because you want to hurt people." Clary spat. "People like Iris."

"Don't forget, these are the mean people who got your nana in trouble in the first place." Valentine started but Madzie interrupted.

"Alec isn't mean." She turned to glare at Valentine before rushing to Alec's side. She lifted her arms and Alec picked her up.

That was when everything went terribly wrong. "Clary! Run!" Simon shouted as he punched Valentine. But Valentine caught the Vampire around the throat and held him threateningly. Madzie created a portal and tried to shove Valentine in, and it worked for a moment. Valentine lost his grip on Simon and the boy ran forward, trying to get away when Valentine caught him by the end of his jacket and pulled hard. They stumbled through the portal together.

"No!" Clary screamed. "Simon!"

The portal closed as Madzie started to tear up. "I'm sorry." She told Clary earnestly. "I didn't mean to."

"It wasn't your fault Madzie." Alec told her. He pulled his phone out and showed her a picture of Magnus' living room. Why he had the picture? Clary didn't ask. "Can you portal us here?" He asked. Madzie nodded and created another portal. The three went through and came out into Magnus' living room.

"Oh, thank God!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling Clary into his arms. "I was so worried."

"Safe and sound." Alec informed as Magnus began using his magic to clear the injuries off of Clary's face.

Magnus glanced up at Alec and noticed the girl. "This is Madzie?" He asked.

Alec nodded. "I figured we could keep her, at least for a while."

Clary smirked up at Magnus. "Lightwood-Bane." She teased, thoroughly enjoying the look of shock that Magnus went back at her.

"Wait, What?" Alec asked.

Can anyone say filler chapter? It's not too good, a few changes to the events, obviously. Kind of a transition to the bigger events. The big "I love you" coming soon. Two updates in one day! Finished this MUCH earlier than originally thought. Night y'all!


	9. Chapter Nine

Congrats to Shadowhunters and Kat McNamara on winning at the TCA's!

Alec peeked out the kitchen door to make sure that Clary really was alright watching Madzie in the living room. Despite not being fond of the idiotic vampire that she considered boyfriend material, he was worried that Simon would get himself killed and Clary would blame herself. So, it was with great displeasure that he decided he would do everything in his power to return her pet vampire in one piece.

Alec sighed and shut the door quietly once he saw Madzie attempting to braid his sister's long raven colored hair. He turned to where Magnus was standing, leaning back against the counter, martini in hand, watching his boyfriend with a still-shocked expression on his face.

"We don't have to, you know." Alec moved towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and leaned forward against it. "It was just a suggestion. I'm sure we could find someone to take her in."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't seem to recall saying 'no.' You have to understand, Alexander. Until you came along, there was no possibility for me of having any of this. Children were on the table for me. No one ever wanted any with me anyways."

Alec smiled a little. "Then those people were fools. Who wouldn't want a family with you?"

"Plenty of people, apparently." Magnus remarked.

Alec rolled his eyes. "So, it's settled?" He asked. "We're going to petition to adopt her?"

"Madzie Lightwood-Bane." Magnus confirmed. "Besides, she already loves Biscuit."

Alec laughed. "That she does."

—

Hours later Alec had been called back to the institute and Jace had made his way to the loft. Magnus, Jace and Clary were sitting in awkward silence in the living room, spread out amongst the chairs and Madzie was playing in the room Magnus, Alec and Clary had set up for her.

Magnus and Jace were staring at each other so hard that Clary was almost certain they were having a staring contest and Clary was staring at the side of Magnus' head. All three were bored out of their minds but too uncomfortable with current company to suggest anything.

Their near painful silence was broken when Clary's phone rang. "It's Simon!" She shouted gleefully. She lunged towards Magnus, nearly ending up on his lap, to show him the phone.

"Answer it, Clary!" Jace said, surging forward to get a look at the phone as well.

Clary hit the green button and instantly an image of Simon tied to a chair appeared. Valentine quickly entered the shot and turned towards the camera.

"No." Clary said in despair.

"Hello, Clarissa." Valentine greeted her as though nothing were wrong. "Wish we were chatting under more civilized circumstances, I'm afraid I've run out of options."

"Let Simon go." She demanded.

"Absolutely." Valentine agreed. "Just as soon as you come back to the institute. I need you to activate the sword for me."

"That is never going to happen." She told him. She leaned into Magnus' side, seeking comfort.

"Oh, but I think it will." Valentine argued. "Because if you don't show up within the hour, they're both going to die a death I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"Both?" Clary asked.

"Oh!" Valentine cried, feigning forgetfulness. "Did I forget to mention?" He turned the camera to show her Alec in an identical situation to Simon. Duct tape covering his mouth and arms and legs tied to the chair he was sat in. Unlike Simon, Alec did not look scared or panicked. He simply looked pissed off. Also, unlike Simon, his face was bruised and bleeding. There was no doubt he'd gone down fighting.

"Alec!" Clary cried just as Valentine ended the call.

Clary sat in silence for a minute, letting the information process before she jumped out of her seat and headed towards the door.

"Clary!" Magnus called, also jumping out of his seat, but to stop her rather than join her.

Jace turned away to make a phone call as Clary rounded on Magnus.

"What are we waiting for?" She demanded. "Let's go."

"You know if you touch that sword you can destroy the entire Downworld. That's what Valentine wants." Magnus tried to reason with her. "Including Simon. And me. And Madzie."

Clary shook her head. "He needs an energy source. Lightning."

"He's got it." Magnus told her. "Every institute is powered by an Angelic power core."

"Izzy's not picking up." Jace told them. "Let's go."

"Valentine's going to regret ever laying a hand on Simon and Alec. I'll make sure of it." She went to push past Magnus, but he grabbed her and stopped her.

"Woah woah woah." He said. "You're not going to the institute. You're staying with me."

"I need to save Simon and Alec!" She protested.

"The entire Downworld is looking for you. They want you dead. They know you can activate the soul sword."

"I can save Simon and Alec." Jace told her.

"It doesn't work that way." Clary told him, not looking him in the eye. "If I'm not the one who shows up, Valentine will kill them."

Magnus flinched at the idea of anyone laying a hand on Alec.

"I've got it covered." Jace told her and raced out the door.

Magnus and Clary moved out onto the balcony and looked out over the city. Clay couldn't help but think how ironic it was that it looked so peaceful, yet a major war was going on. If they failed, thousands, if not millions would die.

"I'm not used to feeling so... powerless." Magnus admitted.

It was then that Clary's phone rang once again. She pulled it out and saw that it was yet another call from Simon. From Valentine.

She accepted the call and saw Valentine crouched between her very frightened boyfriend and very pissed off brother.

"Oh my God." Clary gasped making Magnus move closer to her to see the phone. "Simon. Alec. Are you guys okay?"

"They're fine." Valentine answered for them. "We've just been having a nice talk. Y'know, your boyfriend here told me your greatest wish was to get to know your old man. Which is funny because it's always been my wish to get to know my daughter. But, you see, that was taken away from me. Because I no long have a daughter. Because of him." He held a knife to Alec's throat.

"Clarissa." Valentine sighed. "I'm losing my patience." Valentine stood up, removed the knife from Alec's neck and instead moved to stand behind Simon. He covered his mouth and grabbed a sword and slit Simon's throat. Clary covered her mouth in horror and Magnus looked away, unable to stomach the sheer amount of blood that was now soaking the front of the vampire's shirt.

Alec yelled in a panic, "No!" He bucked in his seat as if he were trying to break it.

"If you're not here within the hour the same happens to him." Valentine pointed the bloodied blade at Alec and the call ended.

"Portal me to the institute." Clary told Magnus.

"Clary, we can't." Magnus told her, despair evident in his voice.

"Now!" She shouted.

And so, after portaling his daughter to Catarina's, Magnus accompanied Clary to the institute.

"Well, here we are." Magnus deadpanned.

"Magnus. I want you to know I'm not going anywhere near that sword."

"I don't care what happens to me, Clary." Magnus' face was contorted with about a thousand different emotions. Worry, fear, pain.

"Alec's going to be okay. Simon's going to be okay." Clary told him. "We can do this. You and me. Team Lightwood-Bane for the win, right?"

Magnus held eye contact for a moment before nodding and moving to follow her towards the institute. But just as Clary turned around, Raphael Santiago appeared in front of her and another Vampire grabbed Magnus's hands, holding them behind his back.

Magnus grunted, trying to free his hands in order to protect Clary and himself. "Let go of my hands!" He cried.

"So, you can use your magic against us?" Raphael asked. "I'm sorry, Magnus. None of us wanted it to come to this."

"No. I'm here to save Simon and Alec. I'm not going to touch the sword." Clary protested.

"No." Raphael agreed. "You're not."

"Stop this!" Magnus begged, his bracelet starting to flicker slightly, a weak blue glow illuminating the face of the vampire behind him. "Stop it now!"

"If I don't do it, more Downworlders are on their way to do it for me." Raphael reached up and cupped the side of Clary's face. "You're too close to her, Magnus. You love her."

"Raphael, you don't have to do this." Clary told him, her voice trembling in fear.

She could see the conflict in Raphael's eyes as he looked at her. He didn't want to kill her. She could see that plain as day. He felt that he needed to. He was scared.

"Quick and painless." He promised her. His other hand coming up to frame her face.

He let his fangs pop out as Magnus fought harder against the vampire. His bracelet flashing faster and brighter now as Clary's pendant started to glow. Raphael sunk his fangs into her neck and the effect was almost immediate. He was blasted backwards by a burst of blue magic that originated from her pendant at the same time that Magnus' bracelet blinded the vampire behind him, making her let go of his hands. Magnus blasted her backwards as well, throwing her into a brick wall.

Raphael was up again in no time. He came at Clary again and was about to pounce on her when Jace threw himself in front of her, sword pointed at Raphael's chest. Clary stumbled backwards into Magnus' arms. He held her close and seemed to be breathing her in. She clutched him back just as desperately, she'd almost died. Raphael had almost killed her.

"This ends now." Jace ordered. "Clary May be able to activate the sword but I can destroy it."

"Impossible." Raphael spat.

"You kill Clary, Valentine still has the sword." Magnus added. "There's no doubt that over time he will find another way to activate it. Now we have a chance to destroy it. Why not let Jace try?"

"Why would a Shadowhunter risk his life for us?" The Vampire who'd been restraining Magnus questioned bitterly.

"Because you and Raphael are gonna tell your Downworld buddies not to lay a hand on Clary." Jace spat. "That's the deal."

"And they'll listen to me?" Raphael glanced at Clary, looking her up and down before turning back to Jace.

"Maybe." Jace snarled. "You're the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in New York. They respect you."

Raphael glanced back at Magnus before sighing in resignation. He turned back to Jace, looking put out. "What exactly is your plan?"

"I'm going to glamour myself as Clary and save Simon and Alec then destroy the sword while pretending to activate it."

"This," Raphael told him. "Is almost a guaranteed failure." He turned to Clary and Magnus. "Let's do it."

—

While Jace put his plan into action, Clary and Magnus crept down the halls of the institute, Clary armed with a Seraph blade and Magnus, of course, his magic.

"In the video call Simon and Alec were in Aldertree's office. This way." She started to round a corner when Magnus stopped her.

"Careful, Clary. Circle members could be anywhere."

Magnus proved to be right, Circle members descended not five minutes later, and the pair got split up. As Clary was being dragged away, she heard Magnus crying out for her.

All she could think was that Raphael was right.

—

Alec rolled his eyes as he followed Jace and Simon down the hallway toward the ops room.

"I've heard of blood thirst." The Vampire was saying. "Even felt it. But never that badly. Once I started feeding, I couldn't stop. I'm really sorry."

Alec felt for the guy. He wasn't heartless. He sat there helplessly watching as he bled out and Valentine teased him mercilessly. No matter how much he hated the guy, he hadn't wished that on him. But if he didn't stop talking, Alec would have to do something rash.

"Don't apologize." Jace told him. And while Alec was sure that Jace didn't regret helping Simon, he was just as desperate as Alec was to get the guy to shut his damn mouth. As Alec has said many times before: it literally never stops talking.

"I would've killed you." Simon told him. Alec flinched.

"I would've let you." Jace admitted and Alec cleared his throat. He wasn't happy with his Parabatai. If Jace had died, a part of Alec would've as well. That wasn't something that Alec was keen on experiencing.

"You, like, rescued me from actual death." Simon continued talking. "So, thanks, a lot."

"Hey," Jace interrupted. "You know how you can thank me? Shut up."

"Right."

"Thank the Angel." Alec groaned quietly. He peered around the corner with Jace and saw that they had the sword connected to the Power supply.

"The swords tapped into the Angelic Power Core." Alec told Jace. "What's the plan?"

"We destroy it." Jace replied. "As soon as we get back up, we move in."

"It might be too late for that." Simon told the brothers as he spotted Clary being dragged across the room by Valentine and a circle member.

"No! Let me go!" Clary shouted.

"No!" Jace and Alec said in unison.

"Clary." Alec breathed.

"You can't make me do this. I won't do it!" Clary shouted.

Just as Clary was about to touch the sword, Simon knocked her out of the way, having ran across the room with his Vampire speed.

"Clary!" Alec ran to his sister. "Are you alright?" He helped her up.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" They started to run out of the room, Simon following them when Jace stalked towards the sword.

"Jace!" Clary called. "What are you doing?"

Jace dropped his Seraph blade and stared down at the sword.

"Jace!" Clary cried.

"What? What's wrong?" Alec asked her.

"Don't." Clary told Jace as he turned to her. "If you touch the sword it will kill you."

"What?" Alec demanded. Jace turned back to the sword. "Jace don't do it! No, Jace!" Alec yelled.

Jace ignored his siblings and picked the sword up. His veins lit up gold and he was thrown backwards as the sword fell from his hand and clattered to the ground.

"Why didn't that destroy the sword?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Simon replied.

Alec ran unsteadily to Jace's side and checked his pulse. Alec was clearly feeling whatever Jace was.

"Is he okay?" Clary asked her brother.

Alec looked over his shoulder at her and nodded.

Valentine stood up making them freeze.

"You're nothing if not predictable, son." Valentine said cheerfully.

He picked the soul sword up and grinned as the backup arrived. Dozens of Downworlders charged him as he held the sword up and the room was basked in a hot white glow. The Downworlders collapsed although Simon remained standing. Every single one was on the ground writhing in pain while the Shadowhunters were helpless to do anything but watch in horror.

Soon the glow got to be too much for them, and they shielded their eyes. It felt like hours before it was finally over, and they stood up again. Alec left Jace unconscious on the ground and went to Simon and Clary's side.

"Oh my God." Clary gasped, seeing the bodies littered about the floor. They were all dead. The Downworlders were all dead.

"How's he okay?" Alec nodded to Simon.

"I don't know." Simon admitted. "Every other Downworlder in here. They're all dead."

"Magnus." Clary gasped.

Alec tensed. "Where?" He looked around at all the bodies, looking for his extravagant boyfriend and not seeing him.

"Not In here, but he was here with me. Earlier. We got split up. Could he...?" She didn't finish her thought. She couldn't bear it and seeing the look on her brother's face made it worse. She'd been the one to demand that Magnus bring her here. That he stay and assist her. If he was dead, it was her fault. "Hopefully the adamas in the walls contained the blast." She amended.

"Where's Valentine?" Simon asked.

"Gone." Alec said. It was clear that he was only half with them, now. Too worried that his boyfriend might be dead.

Jace sat up coughing making Simon jump back in surprise, bumping into Alec who immediately pushed him away with a glare.

"I don't have diseases!" Simon cried. Alec just raised his eyebrows. "I never accused you. Just your van."

"Jace." Clary said.

"I don't understand." He panted, still gasping for air. "How did I activate the sword?"

"Only someone with pure angel blood could've done it." Clary told him. "You don't have demon blood, Jace."

"I have to go find Magnus." Alec said very suddenly, he'd been acting antsy during the conversation and just wasn't able to keep his patience any longer

"Alec." Jace tried but Alec just held a hand up. Stopping him from saying anything else.

—-

Alec searched all night for Magnus, but it was after Clary deactivated the sword with a rune she created, and Valentine was brought into custody that he was beginning to give up.

He ran outside the institute and looked around at all the Downworlders arriving to take their dead. He didn't see Magnus. He turned back to look at the institute, breathing hard and filled with grief. This was it. He didn't even get to tell Magnus how he really felt. How happy he was that they'd started a family. How the Clave had approved their adoption of Madzie an hour after he'd sent in the request. How much he loved him. How desperately and completely he loved him. He'd never get to say those things, because Magnus was dead.

He didn't hear the footsteps running up behind him, but he did feel the hand grab his arm. Alex wheeled around and found Magnus, very much alive, standing behind him. He lunged at him, grabbing him into a hug. He hugged him tightly before pulling back and starting to speak.

"Magnus. I thought . . ." He was breathing harder now, making the words escape his lips in gasps.

"I went to check on Madzie. She's at Catarina's, she's safe."

Alec nodded, sighing in relief. "Look, Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear. Ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I, I was terrified."

"So was I." Magnus admitted. "Knowing Valentine had you. Knowing what he's capable of. I nearly lost you."

"Magnus." Alec panted. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Magnus told him.

They stared at each other for a moment, the passion between them was palpable. Their love for each other evident in their eyes. Alec leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate, urgent kiss. When they broke apart Alec, we played him in another hug. He just held on, not caring where they were or who might be watching. He almost lost the man he loved today, and he was going to stand there and breathe him in for as long as he would let him.

—-

"How do you know it was the truth?" Alec asked, his frustration fading immediately.

Alec had still been holding Magnus as tight as he could when Jace had come and torn him away from him saying that there was something important they had to discuss.

"He has the soul sword in his hands." Jace sighed.

"So, Clary wasn't your sister?" Alec asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around it.

"She wasn't until she became a Lightwood." Jace confirmed.

"I'm not going to apologize for that." Alec told him as Jace walked past him to look out the window. Alec watched as every muscle in Jace's body tensed. Alec walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what Jace was looking at. He looked down at the courtyard to see his sister passionately kissing her boyfriend in the sun.

"Man," Alec groused. "I hate that thing."

Jace nodded. "Yeah." He agreed looking down at Simon. "Me too."

_Vote:_  
_Clary and who?_

_Raphael (1 vote so far)_  
_Simon (1 vote so far)_  
_Lorenzo_  
_Ragnor _  
_Meliorn_

_Please vote on the poll, on the chapter and comment. Let me know what you want to see happen._


	10. Chapter Ten

EDITED ON 5/30/2020

I just realized I'd never shown you what Clary now looks like, nor had I considered this myself. So last night I went searching for an actress that looked enough like Matt that she'd fit what I wanted Clary to look like. In the end I went ahead and picked Catharine Daddario, Matt's younger sister. Picture is included above.

Alec pushed Jace's blade away with ease and backed up, breathing hard. They'd been at it for hours and Jace's anger hadn't seemed to dwindle in the slightest.

"You're hurting." Alec told him, deciding that beating around the bush wouldn't be beneficial in this situation.

"You didn't even touch me." Jace said, extending his arms as if to show Alec that he was in one piece.

"I'm not talking about that." Alec replied as they circled each other. "I'm talking about the Downworlders."

Jace hung his head and for a second Alec felt guilty about bringing it up. He'd kept telling his sisters that Jace needed time, that he'd be back to his usual self in a few days, but their bond was aching, he could feel the emotional turmoil that Jace was in. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He'd debated having Clary speak to his Parabatai, but he'd vetoed that idea almost as soon as he'd thought of it, remembering the conversation they'd had a few days prior. He couldn't risk causing Jace more pain or having Jace make a move.

"Jace. You didn't know." Alec tried to reassure him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Never said it was." Jace responded, nonchalantly. "Come on, got another round in you or startin' to get tired?"

Alec grinned and he leapt at Jace, swinging his blade and missing as the blond haired Shadowhunter ran across the courtyard.

"So, what does this pure angel blood do for you anyway?" Alec asked conversationally.

"I don't know." Jace admitted. "Other than the ability to activate that sword. Maybe that's all it's good for."

"Clary's got the ability to draw new runes." Alec said. "So, you must be able to do something special."

"You mean other than kick your ass?" Jace teased.

Jace swung his blade, connecting with Alec's. Soon they were just a blur of blades as they swung and connected each time, never hitting each other. Finally, Alec's blade got connected between both of Jace's. Jace grinned, thinking he'd won when Alec swung his other blade up, tapping Jace on the ribs to show him that he'd made the kill.

"Wanna go hand-to-hand?" Alec suggested.

"Oh," Jace grinned menacingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

After a particularly even match, Jace got called away by Inquisitor Herondale and Alec went in search of his sister, Isabelle. He found her in her room laying in her bed, sweating and shaking. She was going through withdrawal.

"Izzy. Tell me what to do and I can do it." He begged.

"I'm okay." She assured him. Her voice was hoarse and weak, trembling like her body. "I just need to sweat it out.

"Izzy." He whispered as he sat on the bed next to her, He grabbed a bowl filled with cold water and a washcloth. "Izzy."

She turned onto her back and he lifted the washcloth to her forehead.

"Stop!" She cried the second it touched her skin. "Stop, it burns."

Alec watched her as she shook. Her hair was sticking to her face, and her eyes were lidded as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She was breathing heavily and wouldn't look him in the eyes. "No one knows right?" She asked.

"No." Alec said quietly. "Not even Clary or Magnus. They all think you have the flu."

"Good." Izzy sighed.

Alec's phone buzzed and he checked it, a conflicted look on his face.

"What is it?" Izzy croaked.

"A demon attack." Alec informed her.

"Go." Izzy told him. "I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you like this." He shook his head, putting his phone away.

"Alec." He looked at her. "Go."

"Fine." He sighed. "Call me if you need anything.

—

After their disturbing find at the attack site, Alec left Clary and Jace and went to enlist Magnus' help.

He walked into the apartment he now semi-shared with his boyfriend and daughter and found Magnus looking out the window.

"Hey." He called.

Magnus turned around to face him. "You read my mind." He beamed. "I was just about to call you."

"Daddy!" A little girl ran out of the hallway and bounded up to Alec. He stooped down and enveloped the girl in his arms.

"Madzie!" He grinned, smoothing her hair down with his hand. He lifted her up onto his hip as he stood again and moved forward to press a kiss to Magnus' lips.

"There's a greater demon." Alec whispered to Magnus. "We need your help. It's been leaving this on its victims." He handed Magnus a packet full of sand.

"Oh, dear." Magnus said. "This sand, it's from Duduael."

"Which is... a dimension of Hell?" Alec asked, uncertain.

"The worst dimension." Magnus confirmed. "Did you find this on their face?"

Alec hummed in confirmation.

"How did he get loose?" Magnus wondered aloud. "He's been shackled for centuries."

"Who, Magnus?" Alec asked as Madzie snuggled farther into him.

"The demon who taught man the weapons of war. A Greater Demon, Azazel, one of the Princes of Hell."

"Right, a real prince." Alec remarked sarcastically. He set his Daughter down and instructed her to go play. Once she was gone, he continued. "Why is it so dark in here?"

When he turned back around Raphael Santiago was standing next to Magnus.

"Hello, Alec."

"What is he doing here?" Alec demanded. "Our Daughter is here! What if he hurts her like he did Izzy?"

"Raphael has something important to tell you." Magnus tried to calm him. "And he would never hurt Madzie, nor would I let him."

"Nothing he says matters to me."

"Your sister's in trouble." Raphael told him.

"Izzy? You're damn right she is. She's suffering withdrawal back at the institute because of you!" Alec almost shouted.

"She just came by the Dumort, begging for a bite."

"What?" Alec whispered.

"I didn't touch her. You have my word." Raphael promised. "But there are plenty of vampires more than eager to take a bite."

"I never should have left her alone." Alec groaned, making his way to the front door.

Magnus rushed to grab his arm and stop him. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. We'll find her."

Raphael grabbed a piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to Alec. "Here's the address to the closest den. There's a good chance she's there."

"Let's go." He grumbled.

Raphael followed Alec while Magnus stayed behind to watch Madzie.

When the pair arrived at the den, they found bodies littered around in the alley way. Alec examined the closest one. "Azazel did this." He murmured.

He stood up and they wandered further into the alley. Raphael stooped down by the wall and grabbed something off the ground.

"Izzy's necklace." Raphael said, handing it off to Alec.

"It's broken." Alec's voice wavered a little bit, but Raphael didn't say anything. "Where is she?"

"I thought Izzy had the flu," Clary said. "Why would she leave the institute?"

She, Alec, Jace and Raphael were all standing around a table in the ops room, trying to find Izzy.

"I don't know." Alec told her. "But if he's hurt her . . ." He shook his head.

"She could have escaped." Jace tried to reassure Alec.

"He's right." Raphael added. "We don't even know if he has her."

"She hasn't called. And she's not answering her phone." Alec was close to panicking.

"But she's alive." Clary cut in. "I'm sure of it."

"I don't understand." Raphael admitted. "Why Izzy? What could a Greater Demon want with her."

"I think I know who we could ask." Jace shared a meaningful look with Clary.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Valentine said, his voice was hoarse, and he had a cut on the side of his head that was surrounded by dried blood. "But it's so nice to see the both of you."

"Azazel wouldn't leave Duduael on his own." Clary ignored him. "Someone broke him out. Someone with access to the mortal cup."

"Circle Members." Jace added. "They released the greater demon to break you out of here."

"I thought I raised you to have common sense." Valentine replied, scathingly. "If the Greater Demon wanted to free me, how would I still be here having this inane conversation with you two?"

Clary and Jace exchanged a look.

"I want to banish demon filth from our realm!" Valentine hissed.

"If that's true, then tell your followers to give back the cup. We can force Azazel to give us Izzy." She directed the last part to Jace.

"I don't know where the cup is." Valentine admitted.

"If you're lying," Jace threatened. "So, help the Angel."

"If you were smart, Jace, you'd use me as bait." Jace looked startled. "The only way to control a Greater Demon is with the Mortal Cup. Azazel would do anything to destroy it. So, summon him with your Warlock friend and tell him I have the Cup. Offer him a trade. Me for Isabelle."

"That could work." Clary told Jace. "Once we have Izzy, I can take him out with my sunlight rune."

"This is a trap." Jace protested. "What could possibly make you think that we could trust him?"

"I'm not sure I would trust me either, if I were you, but the longer Azazel has Isabelle, the greater the chance she dies."

"We don't have a choice, Jace." Clary said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not letting my sister die. Not when I could've done something to stop it."

Jace looked at her, his eyes were full of pain and conflicting emotions. He didn't seem to know what to say to her. His body was half turned away from her, as if he were fighting with himself, trying to stop himself from doing something he'd regret.

"This better not be a trap." Clary rounded on Valentine. "Your life's on the line too."

"Clarissa," Valentine leaned in towards her. "I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my daughter."

"Not anymore." She spat. "And Jace is your son. You've hurt him plenty."

Valentine didn't respond, instead he turned to look at Jace. A twisted smirk appeared on his face when he saw that Jace had turned away completely.

"You didn't tell her." He accused, sounding amused.

"Tell me what?" Clary asked.

"You must still have feelings for her, huh?" Valentine taunted. "Isn't that a pickle?"

Jace turned back to Valentine and took a few steps forward. He raised his arm and pointed at him threateningly. "Not another word."

"What is he talking about?" Clary asked, it was clear that she was worried, if not a little freaked out, as she turned to Jace.

"You wanna do the honors or shall I?" Valentine asked.

"I said 'Shut up!'" Jace surged forward and punched Valentine across the face.

Clary gasped as his head snapped to the side and he spit blood from his mouth. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting, Jace."

"Jace. What is going on?" Clary demanded.

Valentine stared up at Jace with a smug smile and Jace glared down at him.

"Valentine's not my Father." Jace answered.

"You're not my brother?" Clary asked, gasping a little. She took an unsteady step backwards and something in Jace snapped. He surged forward, grabbed her by the arms and placed his lips on hers. Clary froze, tensing up as his lips moved over hers frantically. She didn't kiss him back, only stood there as he kissed her before she pushed him away, pulling herself out of his grip.

She scurried backwards, putting distance between the two of them as Valentine laughed maniacally. She looked up at Jace with now-red-rimmed eyes that were quickly filling with tears. She ran out of the cell and up the stairs, not trusting that she wouldn't run into someone in the elevator. She stumbled twice before falling up the stairs and twisting her ankle too far, the wrong way causing it to snap and send white-hot pain up her leg and through her foot. She cried out before pushing herself back up to her feet and stumbling to the entrance hall, waving off the few concerned Shadowhunters that approached her. She threw open the far-left door and thought of Magnus' apartment as she stumbled into the portal sobbing.

A few seconds later she collapsed onto the ground of Magnus' living room, bawling. She heard hurried footsteps and felt two pairs of hands on her back. There was talking going on above her as she buried her face in the soft carpet, but the roaring sound of her pulse in her ears was making it difficult for her to understand.

As she tried to wiggle away from the hands that were rubbing her back and brushing the hair away from her face, the pain in her foot disappeared as she felt the bones of her ankle snap back into place and fuse back together. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain dissipated and her sobs lessened some.

"... she okay?" She caught the end of someone's sentence. The voice was vaguely familiar to her, but not so much so that she could identify it upon hearing it.

"She will be." Magnus replied. It was him that was rubbing firm circles into her shoulder blades and the stranger was holding her hair back from her face, making it easier for her to hear and breathe.

"Did you call her brother?"

"I sent him a fire message." Magnus confirmed.

"No." Clary hiccupped through her now soft sobs.

"Biscuit!" Magnus sighed, clearly relieved. He took her under the arms and sat her up, allowing her to recline against him, sideways across his lap, held up by his arm. She could now see him and Raphael Santiago. "What happened? Who hurt you? Raphael and I were just getting ready to portal to you when you showed up here."

Clary took a minute to process this new information, briefly wondering why Magnus and Raphael would be portaling to see her when she remembered her necklace. She'd been so caught up with what had been happening that she hadn't realized that it had been pulsing, signaling that she was hurt enough, or in danger enough that it felt the need to notify Magnus.

"Jace." She said finally, making both men raise an eyebrow. "He isn't Valentine's son, he kissed me. I didn't want it. I've finally gotten over him, accepted that we will never be together, that he's my brother, and then this happens. I ran away, up the stairs. I fell."

Magnus was silent as he absorbed what Clary had told him, Raphael on the other hand didn't need much time.

"D'you want me to kill him?" He asked. "Cause I can."

Magnus shot him a glare and Clary just looked at him, confused. "What?" Raphael asked. "I actually like this one." He indicated Clary with a gesture. "There's just something different about her. About you." He said the last bit to Clary with an unidentifiable look on his face.

Clary held his gaze for a minute longer, breaking it when Alec threw the door open and rushed in. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was labored as if he'd run all the way there. Maybe he had.

"Clary!" He gasped, sinking to his knees beside Raphael, not even taking the time to give the man a nasty look. "By the Angel, what happened? Are you alright?" He took his sister from his boyfriend's arms and held her close to his chest.

Clary didn't answer, instead choosing to wrap her arms around her brother's neck and bury her face in his shoulder. Alec kissed her hair and looked to Magnus.

"It seems Jace made a move, but the feeling was not mutual." Magnus muttered, watching the raven-haired woman carefully as she shook slightly where she was cradled in her big brother's arms.

"He did what?" Alec roared.

Magnus, Raphael and Clary all flinched. Alec noticed and tightened his hold on Clary.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He murmured to her, smoothing her hair back.

"What did he do?" Alec looked to Magnus and Raphael. "What did he do to her?"

"Kissed her." Raphael shrugged. "Nothing too bad, just spooked her, I guess."

"You said she was hurt." Alec turned to Magnus.

Magnus nodded, looking at the Lightwood boy with sympathy in his eyes. Alec was clearly worried about Clary. One sister missing and the other had been injured and was currently emotionally destroyed. Alec's Big Brother instincts were off the charts at the moment.

"She was." Magnus confirmed. "I healed her. She broke her ankle running away from him."

"I'll kill him." Alec growled.

"No, you won't." Clary pulled her face away from his shoulder. "He's your Parabatai, Alec. And our brother."

"Our brother who kissed you against your will."

"He's hurt and he's confused, he doesn't know what to do anymore. It was a mistake. He just scared me."

Looking into his sister's eyes, Alec knows that Jace didn't just 'scare' her. But he nods anyways, wanting to make his sister happy.

"I promise."

Alec walked out onto the rooftop of the institute and spotted Jace standing near the ledge.

"There you are." He called. "Magnus is downstairs and the Inquisitor's council meeting will be over in an hour. We don't have much time." His voice was monotone and had no feeling, no warmth, no familiarity to it.

Jace didn't turn around, didn't even move. For a second, Alec was worried that he'd died. He quickly shook the thought away since they were Parabatai. Alec would've felt Jace die, that and he was standing up. He didn't think that dead people could stand.

Alec heaved a sigh before asking: "Jace. You okay?" At this moment, Alec really didn't care. He was pissed. He was angry at Jace for hurting his sister.

Jace, once again, didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and allowed Alec to see the tears running down his cheeks. And despite all the anger that Alec was harboring towards the man, he enveloped him in a hug and allowed him to cry into his shoulder, much like Clary had only a few hours prior.

"I messed up, Alec. I messed up so bad." Jace cried.

"Yeah." Alec agreed. "I know. What were you thinking, Jace?" He chided quietly.

"I'm so confused." Jace sobbed. "I don't know what I'm feeling, what I'm doing, what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're Jace Lightwood." Alec told him. "You're the same person you've always been. My brother. And Izzy's and Max's and Clary's."

"I'm not a Lightwood, though." Jace argued. "Not like the rest of you."

"You could be." Alec told him. "If you wanted to."

Jace shook his head. "No, I don't want that. I don't need it. Not like Clary did. I just," He sighed. "I just want to be sure of myself again."

"You will be." Alec assured him.

Jace let go of Alec, the tears had stopped flowing. "I never meant to hurt her, Alec. You've got to believe me."

Alec sighed and swallowed down his anger. "I believe you, Jace."

—

Alec pulled on the chains restraining Valentine.

"Is the courtyard glamoured?" He asked Magnus who was finishing the summoning circle.

"No one can see us." He confirmed with a sigh.

"I don't know." Alec said. "Still seems like a risk."

"We have no choice." Magnus replied. "It's the only space big enough."

Jace walked out of the institute towards the three men. "Security cameras in the cell are down. We've got a half hour until the Inquisitor's done with her meeting."

They took their places around the circle and prepared themselves.

"Is Clary ready?" Jace asked.

"Let's do this." Alec said with a nod.

Magnus waved his hands. "I call upon the power of the pentagon. Azazel! I summon thee! From within our realm, into this mystical confinement, I summon thee. You seek the mortal cup; we seek the return of our friend. For this exchange, I summon thee!"

Thunder clapped as Azazel appeared in the summoning circle, trapped. Jace and Alec readied their weapons and dropped into defensive stances as Azazel turned and looked at Magnus.

"Well." Azazel drawled. "If it isn't Magnus Bane. Brave move."

"Return Isabelle Lightwood and we'll hand over Valentine." Magnus bargained. "He can lead you to the mortal cup."

Azazel considered this and turned to the shackled Valentine. "Valentine Morgenstern." He marveled. "The man who dares to dream big."

He looked at Valentine for a moment longer before turning back to Magnus. "It is a tempting offer," He stated. "But I don't have your friend, Isabelle."

"He's lying." Alec surmised.

"I'm not so sure." Jace argued.

"There's no time for debate." Magnus interjected. "The barrier's weakening." He shot a blast of magic at Azazel to distract him.

"We can still find Isabelle, but we can't let Azazel get away." Jace told Alec.

"Clary, now!" Alec yelled over his shoulder.

Clary stalked out of the institute and thrust her palm towards Azazel, but nothing happened. The sunlight rune didn't work.

"It's - It's not working." She stammered as she tried again.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"Nothing's happening!" She panicked.

"You thought you could contain me?" Azazel roared. He threw his arms out to the sides and everyone got thrown backwards as the light bulbs from the lamps on the walls shattered.

The three Shadowhunters started screaming in pain as they convulsed on the ground.

"Alec!" Clary screamed.

"Ahhh! Magnus! Stop him!" Alec howled.

Azazel approached Magnus who was trying to scramble to his feet. "Stupid warlock." He intoned as he touched his face.

Azazel then approached Valentine and kneeled in front of him. "Now a present for you, my dear Valentine." He grabbed his face making his scream in pain, harmonizing with the other's screams.

Jace stood up, his eyes glowing gold and launched himself at Azazel who vanished before Jace's blade could connect with him.

As soon as he was gone, the pain vanished, and Alec grabbed Clary's hand trying and failing to sit up all the way.

"How did you do that?" He asked Jace.

The blond just shook his head. "I have no idea. It doesn't matter. He got away."

Alex helped Clary to his feet before moving to assist Magnus.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The Shadowhunter asked. "Are you alright?"

"I ... I think so." Magnus said, he was unsteady on his feet and swayed a little once he was standing by himself. He looked dazed and confused and Alex was worried he'd hit his head.

"Okay." He led Magnus inside while Jace and Clary grabbed Valentine who's just regained consciousness.

"Help me!" Valentine begged. "Help me!"

"You're sure you're okay?" Alec asked again as he led Magnus through the halls.

"I'm fine." Magnus said again. "Just a little . . . tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

"I can come back home with you, if you like." Alec offered. "Madzie is staying with Cat for the weekend so we could just relax."

"No!" Magnus protested quickly and Alec had to push away the feeling of hurt that overcame him. What had he done to upset Magnus? "No. It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Magnus walked away as Alec's phone rang. He reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket and answered quickly when he saw who was calling.

"Izzy!" He cried.

"I'm okay." She said. "Look, I know I shouldn't have snuck out. "

"It . . . It doesn't matter. You're alive." He grinned. He could feel tears of relief coming to his eyes as he just relished the feeling of knowing his sister was safe.

"Of course, I'm alive." Izzy said.

"No, there was a greater demon attack." Alec explained. "And I just . . ."

"I'm so sorry." Izzy interrupted. "I should've called you, but I figured you'd be so angry with me and-"

"Izzy, I'm not angry. I just want you back home, safe."

"I'm safe. I promise." She assured him. "And I'm in a good place. I'm getting better but I can't come home. Not now."

"If it was something I said, I just want you to know, I just -"

"No!" Izzy cried. "No, it wasn't you. You've been great. This is just a battle I need to fight on my own." She sighed when he stayed silent. "I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too." He replied.

"I'll be home soon."

"Bye." He whispered, hanging up.

He ran his hands through his hair and turned to go find his other sister. It'd been a long day and all he wanted to do was relax. But that plan went in the gutter as soon as a guard approached him.

"Sir, Valentine Morgenstern is in his cell screaming that he's Magnus Bane." Alec stared at him. "We thought you'd want to know."

By now you should all know that I've been holding a poll to see who you would like to see end up with Clary. There aren't many options that are presented on the show that are too appealing so, after talking with a reader for a while yesterday I've decided to add the option of an OC Warlock. I'm going to list some options for his casting below. If you think an OC Warlock is the way to go, vote on the actor who'll portray him.

1\. Jeremy Irvine  
2\. Brenton Thwaites  
3\. Tyler Posey  
4\. KJ Apa  
5\. Cody Christian

I personally am leaning towards Jeremy Irvine because he just looks like someone who could be a warlock. (See pic below) That's all for now, darlings. Thank you for reading. Remember to Vote, Vote and Comment. ❤️


	11. Chapter Eleven

EDITED 5/30/2020

"Looks like Azazel's heading south." Alec called out to Jace as he approached him. They met at an interactive table in the ops room. "We just recovered four dead mundanes with his signature M.O."

"Okay." Jace sighed. "Let's go." He turned to go get suited up when the Inquisitor approached the Parabatai.

"To catch a Greater Demon that you summoned to the Institute, defying all protocol and common sense?" She asked as she stood next to Alec.

"Don't put this all on Jace." Alec interjected. "I had a part in this, too."

"Look," Jace snapped. "If you want to bench your best fighter with a Greater Demon on the loose, I'm happy to oblige."

"No." The Inquisitor sighed, knowing that Jace was right. "First we vanquish Azazel. Then I'll decide what to do with you."

She walked off and Alec started to turn away, looking towards Jace. He arched an eyebrow, silently asking if Jace would follow.

"Go." Jace told him. "I'll catch up."

It took ten minutes for both men to suit up and meet back in the ops room, Clary joining them this time. Although she looked quite happy, the exact opposite of how she'd looked the day before, it was obvious to Alec that she was still very uncomfortable around Jace. She stood on the other side of the table than them and wouldn't make eye contact with Jace.

"Azazel's attacks go as far south as the meatpacking district and then the trail runs cold." Alec reported.

"It's no use just tracking the dead bodies." Jace voiced his opinion. "With his ability to dematerialize he could be anywhere."

"Maybe we can help." Izzy called out, alerting the other three to her presence. Jace, Alec and Clary all turned to watch her approach with a man they'd never seen before following close behind.

"Izzy!" Clary gasped, grabbing her sister into a hug. "We've been so worried about you! Where have you been?"

Izzy and Alec exchanged a glance. "Looking for Azazel." She turned back to Clary. "This is Sebastian Verlac, from the London Institute. When the demon came after me, Sebastian saved my life."

"Oh, I simply lent a hand." Sebastian replied modestly, smiling.

"Sebastian's am expert on all things Azazel." Izzy told her siblings.

"When I studied abroad at the Paris Institute, I specialized in Greater Demons." Sebastian elaborated.

"Thanks for saving my sister." Alec held a hand out to Sebastian who shook it. "I'm Alec."

"Hey. Yeah, thank you. I'm Jace." Jace also shook Sebastian's hand.

"The great warrior in the flesh." Sebastian remarked. "Your reputation precedes you." He turned to Clary. "As does yours. You must be Clary. Valentine's daughter."

"My father's name is Robert Lightwood." Clary corrected.

"So, tell us about Azazel." Jace interrupted. "How do we take him down?"

"The only way to banish him is to puncture his demonic core." Sebastian informed him. "In corporeal form, it's between the T8 and T9 vertebrae, but it's not that simple. The core is about the size of a pea."

"Oh, so the entry point's right below his sternum?" Jace asked, clearly interested in what Sebastian had to say.

Sebastian nodded; arms crossed across his chest as he hummed in agreement.

"If I can get close enough, I can kill him." Jace told Alec.

"You wouldn't have enough velocity." Sebastian argued, his tone not unkind. "And even if you did, the defeat's only temporary. The nasty buggers always find a way to break out of their realm and come back."

"Thank you." Alec interrupted; his tone harsh. "For the intel. We'll take it from here."

"If I can, I'd like to help." Sebastian requested, looking hopeful. Alec's expression didn't change. He didn't trust the man, it seemed too coincidental that Sebastian showed up at the same time as Azazel.

"We appreciate that, but you don't have clearance to go on mission." Alec told him, not looking appreciative at all. "Not this Institute."

Izzy laughed humorlessly. "Alec, you can't be serious."

Alec didn't say anything, Jace leaned in to whisper to him. "Hey, Alec, look. He clearly knows more than us about Azazel. We could use all the help we could get."

"Now, as far as tracking is concerned, we should think about -" Sebastian started to say.

"We have a very capable warlock for that." Alec interrupted. "You do what you want. I'm gonna work with Magnus."

"I'll go with you." Clary offered.

Alec just nodded and stalked off, Clary following close behind.

They made their way out of the institute, stopping to get their weapons and they took to the streets of New York.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Clary asked.

Alec shook his head. "Not my story to tell. But, if it was, I'd tell you. I swear."

Clary nodded. They rounded a corner and kept walking towards Magnus' apartment. Alec pulled out his phone, deciding to warn Magnus that they were on their way.

He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Alec." Magnus answered, sounding a little off. Alec's brow creased; Magnus usually called him 'Alexander' not Alec.

"Hey, look. I know you had a rough night, but, um . . . I need your help tracking Azazel."

There was a pause before Magnus replied. "I wish I could help, but I'm busy with a client."

Today was Magnus' day off. He had told Alec that he wouldn't be meeting with any clients that day.

"Are you okay? You sound strange." Alec replied, glancing down at Clary to see her looking at him, worried.

"I had a rough night. Look, I need to get back to my client. If you need a warlock, call Dorothea." He hung up.

Alec shoved the phone back into his pocket with a sigh, looking down at his sister as they paused on the sidewalk.

"Is everything okay?" Clary asked.

"He sounded strange." Alec told her. "Like he wasn't himself. He called me Alec, refused to help and then said to call 'Dorothea', he never calls her that, and if he was going to recommend a Warlock, he'd recommend Catarina, not Dot."

"That's odd." Clary told him, her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

Alec nodded. "Last night, a guard came to me, told me that Valentine was claiming to be Magnus."

"What?" Clary asked, she raised her eyebrows in interest.

"What if Magnus is acting strange because he switched bodies with Valentine?" Alec whispered to his sister, as if he were telling her some deep, dark secret.

"It would explain his behavior. How about we go to the loft anyways and see him? If he's still acting strange, we'll go talk to Valentine."

Alec nodded in agreement and they walked the rest of the way to the loft.

When they got there, Alec banged on the door and shouted for Magnus. "Magnus! Are you there?"

Magnus wrenched the door open and paused when he saw Alec and Clary.

"Hello." He said in an odd voice.

Clary looked at him strangely and glanced up at her brother.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Nothing. Why?" He still hadn't moved from the door or opened it all the way. He had it open just enough for them to see him.

"Well, it's just that," Alec made his way into the apartment despite it being obvious that Magnus didn't want him to come in. Clary followed his example and squeezed past Magnus. "you were acting strange on the phone, just now. Terse."

"I told you." Magnus said as he shut the door "I'm busy."

"Right," Alec said as he walked further into the apartment. "It's just that, uh, you've never refused to help me when I need it. And I just... Magnus, what's wrong?" Magnus had a very uncomfortable look on his face. Alex reached out and cupped his cheek. "Hey, talk to me."

All the sudden Magnus was thrown to the side.

"Did I not tell you to get rid of him?" Azazel asked, threateningly as he emerged from the guest room.

"Azazel!" Clary gasped.

Alec pulled his bow out and notched an arrow as Clary pulled out her Seraph blade.

"Alec! Don't!" Magnus cried.

"I've got this." Alec replied as Azazel sent both him and Clary flying backwards. Alec released his arrow as he fell, and it hit right below Azazel's sternum. Azazel roared in fury before disintegrating.

Magnus got to his feet, stumbling a little in shock. "No, no, no." He mumbled, grasping at the ashes that Azazel left behind, dropping to his knees next to them. Alec and Clary got to their feet, sharing a look.

"Are you okay?" Alec kneeled next to Magnus, Clary standing behind him.

"Fine." Magnus said, panting.

"Why'd you tell me to stop?" Alec asked.

"I was afraid something terrible would happen. Something that couldn't be undone."

—

"I think you were right. He didn't want you to fight Azazel, he was upset when you vanquished him, calling you 'Alec', being so terse. We have to go down to the cells and talk to Valentine." Clary reasoned.

"You stay outside the cell, keep watch. I'll talk to him." Alec said as they got on the elevator. "No one can know about this. Not until we're certain."

They'd left Magnus' apartment quickly after Alec got rid of Azazel. It was clear that he'd wanted to be left alone and had no interest in speaking to either of them any longer than he had to. While Alec was sure that it wasn't Magnus they'd been speaking to, it still hurt that it was his voice and his face that were rejecting him.

"I'm going to go in there and I'm going to act like I have no idea. I'm going to test him."

"Good idea. We can't take any chances." Clary praised.

They got off the elevator and made their way towards the cell. Clary stood outside the door and they listened to and watched what was going on inside. Valentine had taken his shoe off and he chucked it at the camera.

"I know you're listening!" He screamed. "Please! I'm not Valentine! I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec steeled himself and threw the door open making it bounce off the wall. Clary grabbed it and shut it behind him. Alec surged forward and grabbed Valentine by the front of his jumpsuit and shoved him against the wall making sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"That's enough!" He shouted.

"Alexander, thank God you're here. You have to listen to me -"

"No! You listen to me!" Alec shouted in his face, watching his expression carefully. "This sick game of yours is over!"

"It's not a game." Valentine shook his head. "I know it sounds crazy but I'm not Valentine. I am Magnus. Azazel switched us with a curse. Unum ad Unum."

"You're insane." Alec said. He was nearly certain that the man in front of him was Magnus, but he had to be completely certain.

"You gave me that Omamori charm that I carry with me every day. It was after our night in Tokyo." He tried to push Alec's arms off him, but they fought until Alec pushed him back up against the wall. "We were at the palace hotel. And then we kissed on the terrace and then you..."

"Stop!" Alex shouted.

"And then you took me in..."

"Stop!" He shouted louder than before. "How do you know these things?"

"Because it's me, Alexander. The day after Valentine's massacre you told me you loved me. So, if you love me, please you have to believe me."

Alec nodded. "What did you give Clary as a gift for becoming a Lightwood and when did you give it to her?"

"The blue necklace that she wears. I gave it to her after Max's rune ceremony."

"What does it do?" Alec pressed.

"It tells me if she is in danger and allows me to track her." Valentine was near in tears.

"What's our Son's name?" Alec asked, this would be the last test. Next to no one knew about Madzie.

The man before him looked confused. "We don't have a son."

"We don't?" Alec tasted, keeping his face void of emotion.

"No. We have a daughter. Her name is Madzie."

Alec just looked at him and turned to walk away.

"No! Alexander, please." Magnus begged.

Alec made it to the door and knocked on it five times. Clary opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Together they walked back over to Magnus and stood before him.

"Valentine doesn't know that we know, that's our advantage. The hard part is getting Imogen to believe us. She'll be convinced that this is just one of Valentine's games." Alec addressed the two of them.

"You believe me?" Magnus almost sobbed.

"Of course, I do. I love you." Alec referenced Magnus' earlier plea.

Magnus visibly relaxed, the weight coming off of his shoulders. Tears ran down his face as he stared up at the man he loved.

"How are we going to convince her? She'll never believe us." Clary asked Alec.

"Who won't believe what?" Imogen asked from behind them. Alec and Clary spun around.

"Madame Inquisitor." Alec addressed. "May I have a word?"

Imogen eyed him with distaste before gesturing for him to lead the way out of the cell. Alec glanced at Magnus reassuringly before walking out, Imogen following close behind him.

Magnus sunk to the floor and Clary sat next to him grasping one of his hands in both of hers. Alec and Imogen were gone for fifteen minutes before Alec returned, Imogen waiting outside of the cell.

"The torture will stop. But until we can get Valentine back here and you switched back, you'll have to stay here. I'm sorry. It was the best I could do." Alec apologized to his boyfriend.

"How'd you convince her?" Clary stood up, Magnus following her lead.

Alec looked uncomfortable, looking back over his shoulder.

"Mr. Lightwood." Imogen called. "I'm waiting."

"Alexander." Magnus asked. "What did you do?"

"Someone has to take the punishment. You won't be tortured so long as I agree to take your place."

"Alec!" Clary gasped.

"Alexander! No!" Magnus cried.

"Mr. Lightwood!" Imogen barked.

Alec spun on his heel and left.

—-—

Clary was only allowed to stay with Magnus for five more minutes after Alec was taken away. They put him in a cell adjacent to Magnus' and wouldn't allow Clary to see him either. After they'd removed Clary from the cell she went outside and sat on a bench.

How could things have gotten so screwed up so quickly?

Almost as soon as she sat down, the tears that had been building in her eyes spilled over. She hunched over and brought her hands up to her face as she cried.

"Clary?" Isabelle called.

Clary straightened up and removed her hands from her face as her sister approached her.

"Clary! What's wrong?" Izzy gasped as she sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Alec!" Clary sniffled. "Imogen locked him up. She's torturing him."

"What?" Izzy asked sharply. "Why?"

"After you disappeared, we thought Azazel had taken you. So, we summoned him here, Magnus helped us. We offered him Valentine in exchange for you, but he broke free and for some reason he switched Magnus and Valentine's bodies. Valentine is Magnus and Magnus is Valentine. When Alec and I found out, we were coming up with a plan to convince Imogen that it was true, but she overheard us. He convinced her to stop torturing Magnus, but the price was that he had to be tortured instead. She's horrible, Izzy."

"It's all my fault." Izzy groaned.

"No." Clary wiped the tears from her face. It isn't."

"Clary. You said it yourself, if I hadn't run off then Magnus and Valentine would've never switched, and Alec wouldn't have offered himself up to Imogen."

"If you're looking for someone to blame," Clary fires back. "It was Jace's plan to summon Azazel. Azazel was the one who switched them. Imogen is the one who wanted to torture Alec. Alec agreed."

Izzy sighed. "You're right. Now we just have to find a way to get him out of there."

"Right. Where's Jace? He'll help."

"Oh, no." Izzy groaned. "He said that Magnus texted him, he wanted help planning a surprise for Alec. He went over there. I completely forgot!"

"We need to tell Imogen. We have to take Magnus over there and get them switched back."

—-

Magnus was huddled in a corner of the cell he was trapped in sobbing quietly as the sound of Alec's screams echoed through the basement. Alec had intended to stop Magnus' torture, but instead he's subjected him to a whole new kind of torture. This one was worse than the agony rune. He'd much rather take that then have to listen to the love of his life being tortured.

That's right, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the love of Magnus Bane's life. No one could come close to Alec. No one held a candle to him. Magnus had never met anyone like this beautiful man. No one had ever considered having children with Magnus. Now he and Alec had Madzie, their daughter. No one had ever taken his place like this before. No one had ever made me feel as deeply as he did now. Alec was Magnus' forever. There would be no one after him, of that Magnus was sure.

A particularly anguished scream pierced the air and Magnus clenched his fists, a sob passing his lips. How could the Inquisitor do this to her own kind? Weren't Shadowhunters meant to stand together? A united front? Alec was no criminal. He'd done nothing wrong, yet Imogen saw fit to torture him. Magnus would never understand them.

Suddenly it was silent. Magnus was unsure if that was good or bad. Surely, they hadn't killed Alexander. No, he thought, they wouldn't do that. After ten horrible, silent minutes Imogen appeared in the window that took up the front wall of the cell. Magnus stood as three more people came into view. Clary and Izzy were holding up a very pale, sweaty Alexander. He looked to be barely conscious as he leaned heavily on his younger sisters, looking at Magnus through lidded eyes.

"Mister Bane." Imogen addressed. "It has come to my attention that Valentine Morgenstern has taken one of our own. Should you agree to aid us in his capture, Mister Lightwood will no longer be needed down here."

"I'll do it." Magnus was quick to agree.

Imogen opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"You've taken my light; your darkness will come."

The four Shadowhunters spun around and they saw Valentine standing there, Jace next to him, hands bound.

"What did you say?" Imogen gasped.

"I'm repeating your words back to you." Valentine replied. "You remember the fire message you sent to me the night Stephen died. The good news is, in exchange for my freedom, you can save your pure-angel-blooded warrior."

"I don't make deals with the devil." Imogen said coolly.

"You chose the wrong bait." Jace told him. "For all she cares you could slaughter me right now."

"I don't think so." Valentine didn't look away from the Inquisitor. "Imogen wouldn't dare slaughter her grandson."

"After all your lies, you expect me to believe I'm a Herondale?" Jace asked, amused.

"Stephen Herondale was your father, and his wife Céline was your mother." He turned to Imogen. "You ever think about poor Céline? Nine months pregnant when she took her own life. Her dead body ravaged by werewolves; her unborn son eaten alive. Or was he?"

"You didn't." Imogen whispered.

"The Clave took so much from me. So, I took something in return. But I'm sure you want further proof." He held up a ring.

"My family ring." Imogen said in disbelief. "Where did you get that?"

"Off Céline's very hand." Valentine revealed. "You have one hour to meet my demands, or your grandson dies."

The pair disappeared in a flash of blue.

—

Forty-five minutes after Valentine and Jace had appeared to them, Alec, Clary and Sebastian were stalking down the hallway of Magnus' apartment building.

"I don't know why you felt the need to bring him here." Alec complained to Clary. He was still pale and shaky, but he was much better than he'd been earlier.

"We need all the help we can get." Clary told him as she hurried to match his pace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alec caught her just as she was about to walk into the wards that had been placed on the door.

"Wards are up." Sebastian said, unnecessarily.

"You said Valentine wouldn't have this kind of warlock power." Clary addressed Sebastian.

"Yeah. As always, he defies expectations. Look, we're gonna need you."

Clary looked to the wards and pulled out her stele.

She tried three times, drawing the rune that would take down the wards. It didn't work. She couldn't do it. She felt like a failure.

Just after the third time, Sebastian surged forward and grabbed her by the tops of her arms.

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"Tell me what it feels like to have your entire family ripped away from you." Sebastian requested.

"What?" Clary asked, blinking in confusion.

"That's enough." Alec grabbed his arm to pull him away from her.

"Trust me on this, okay?" Sebastian asked Alec. "Trust me."

Sebastian turned back to Clary, not letting Alec respond. "Look, your mother? She's never coming back. Jace is not your brother. You feel like you're all alone in this world, don't you?"

"Stop it." Clary told him.

"She has us!" Alec protested. "Don't say that to her. Clary. You're not alone. You have me, Izzy, Max, Magnus, Mom, Dad, Simon. You're not alone. You have a family."

"Feel it, Clary. Feel it!" Sebastian urged, ignoring Alec. "Your mother is never coming back."

"Don't." Clary hissed.

"Your father will never love you. The only reason he wanted you was to use you."

"Sebastian, Stop!" Alec shouted.

"You wanted a brother so badly because at least then you'd have someone to share in the pain."

"Stop it!" Clary cried, tears running down her face.

"I can't stop it, Clary! The Lightwoods took pity on you, they gave you a place, but they aren't your real family. Maryse didn't give birth to you. You didn't grow up with them."

"I said stop!" Alec roared.

"That empty feeling that eats away at your soul and makes you feel like you want to die day after day after day after day it never stops. Now take that pain and use it."

Clary turned to draw the rune just as Alec seized the front of Sebastian's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "How dare you say those things to her? We didn't take her in out of pity! She is every bit as much a Lightwood as any of the rest of us! That's my sister!"

"Alec!" Clary called. He looked up just as the wards fell and Clary charged in, Alec just behind her. Sebastian followed the siblings into the apartment.

As they burst in, they saw Magnus and Valentine struggling with each other.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried.

Clary sprinted to Valentine and wrapped her arms around him, pushing him and herself into the portal that was open across the room.

"Clary!" Alec shouted. That hadn't been a part of the plan.

"She'll be okay." Sebastian reassured him. "She'll have taken him back to the institute and I'm sure -"

"Get out." Alec spat.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian looked confused.

"I said, get out." Alec hissed.

Magnus watched the scene in confusion as Sebastian backed out of the apartment uncertainly. He closed the door behind him as he left, and Magnus turned to Alec.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He told Clary that we took her in out of pity. That she isn't a real Lightwood. That bastard made her cry, Magnus." His jaw and fists clenched as he glared at the door. Then he relaxed just as quickly as he had gotten worked up. Magnus watched as all the tension left his body, his shoulders drooped, and his spine bent, even his face relaxed from the stone-cold poker face he'd been sporting.

He turned to face Magnus and a corner of his mouth quirked. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"You're an idiot." Magnus returned, barely a second after the words had left Alec's lips.

Alec looked as if he'd been slapped. He was blinking rapidly, as if trying to get his bearings after being surprised. "What?" Was all he could seem to coherently say.

"You're an idiot." Magnus repeated. "You're a heroic, self-sacrificing, idiot. How could you offer yourself up like that? How could you offer to take my place? How could you endure that kind of torture when you didn't have to?"

Alec just smiled sadly. "Don't you see?" He asked. "Are you really so blind? I love you. I would do anything for you. I know you know that Shadowhunters only love once, how can you not see how much I love you? You're it for me, Magnus. Of course, I would take your place. I didn't even need to think about it. I didn't need a minute to consider. I'd take any kind of torture to ensure that you never have to suffer like that. You, you mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Magnus practically tackled the man in his rush to get to him. He grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and used it to pull Alec's lips to his own. He kissed Alec with an urgency that was unfamiliar to him and yet it felt so right. He needed Alec. He needed him like he needed air to breathe. Like he needed food and water to survive. That need frightened him, but ultimately, he didn't care. He would give anything to be with this man.

"You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus pulled back from him to utter. "are the love of my life. No one I've ever been with could possibly compare to you."

And with that, he leaned in for another searing kiss.

Parts of this suck, I know. This chapter was hard because I changed a lot. I promise this is going to get better, we are just going through the beginning of the story and sometimes it's hard to gain traction. It'll get better just bear with me.

Instagram account that is related to this story, I'll be posting updates and information for this story on there booklivesmatterff it has the same profile pic as me on here.


	12. Chapter Twelve

EDITED 5/30/2020

"What if they hate my music so bad that they start throwing their pretzel sticks at me?" Simon asked nervously as he and Clary left the Hunter's Moon hand-in-hand.

"I'll take em down before they get the chance." Clary said confidently. "You're gonna be fine, Simon."

They walked a few more paces before Simon stopped, an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked him.

"I smell blood." He turned and walked into the alleyway next to them, Clary following close behind.

"Oh my God!" Clary exclaimed seeing what Simon had found. "That looks like..."

"Human flesh." Simon confirmed.

It was just sitting there in the alley, surrounded by blood.

"Simon," Clary said, her voice shaky. "That's a rune."

She pulled out her Seraph blade and together they stalked further into the alleyway. They found another piece of flesh before finding the body. He was shirtless and all of his tunes had been cut off of him.

"By the Angel." Clary gasped

—-

"Heard from Mom." Alec informed Izzy as she made her way towards him. "Max is on his way." He joined her in walking further into the ops room.

"Feels like just yesterday we were taking knives away from him." Izzy grinned.

"He's lucky to have you as a tutor." Alec complimented her.

"Alec," She sighed. "Maybe it's a mistake, putting me in charge of him."

"Are you kidding?" Alec asked. "Izzy, you're the smartest one here. You're one of our toughest fighters."

"But, it's just, I don't totally feel like myself yet." Izzy admitted.

"What about all those mundane meetings?" Alec asked quietly.

"They're helping. Even though they think I'm talking about heroin." Izzy smirked a little.

Alec was about to say something else when Jace's voice reached them.

"Shadowhunter down!"

"Milo Keytower." Clary added.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"From what I understand," Imogen cut in. "His tunes were carved out. Is that true, Jace?"

"Yes." Jace answered. "After He was attacked by a wolf."

"He had multiple bite and claw marks." Clary told her siblings.

"What kind of werewolf randomly attacks a Shadowhunter?" Izzy asked.

"One who's trying to send a message." Alec spoke for the first time.

"And get the attention of the Clave." Imogen added.

"We need to find them before this happens again." Clary looked around at everyone.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea who it is." Imogen revealed.

Jace and Alec were sent to bring Luke Garroway in, and after a long and painful interrogation he was let go, but not before supplying them with a DNA sample.

Alec and Clary were in the weapons room not even thirty minutes after Luke left. Alec was showing Clary his bow and how he tunes his arrows when Jace and Imogen walked in.

"Mister Lightwood, Miss Lightwood." Imogen greeted them with a tip of her chin. "We have some news."

"Inquisitor Herondale has appointed me Head of the Institute." Jace told them.

"Congratulations." Alec said immediately.

"But I turned the offer down." Jace added, not paying any mind to Alec's praise.

"Mister Lightwood." Imogen addressed Alec. "I hereby appoint you Head of the New York Institute."

Clary squealed, wrapping her arms around Alec's torso. "What?" Alec asked, wide eyed.

"I'd also like to apologize, what I did to you, it was inhumane. I regret it; I only wish I could take it back."

At that Alec only stared at her. "Congratulations, Mister Lightwood." She walked out and Jace followed after sending Alec a blinding smile.

—

Alec and Jace were in the ops room when the alarm went off. Clary walked in followed by two stretchers.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Found Rosegreen and Penmount dead in the Bowery." She reported. "Runes carved out."

"Just like Keytower." Another Shadowhunter said.

"Except Penmount's been drained by a vampire." Alec said.

"And Rosegreen was lanced by a Seelie Knight." Jace added.

"It's not just a lone-wolf. It's multiple Downworlders." Clary said.

"Luke was right all along. The Downworlders want revenge." Jace realized. "This could be the start of an uprising."

"We won't let it get that far." Alec promised.

"Mister Lightwood!" Imogen called from across the room. Alec raised an eyebrow at his friends and went to go see her. A few minutes later she called for everyone's attention.

"Another Shadowhunter was found dead last night in Williamsburg. This time murdered by a warlock. In this time of crisis, it is essential that we maintain strong leadership. That is why I am naming Alexander Lightwood Head of the Institute. Effective upon my departure to Idris. Dismissed."

Alec walked towards his siblings, watching as Izzy grinned widely and threw her arms around him.

"Congrats, Big Brother!" She cried. "Get in here, Little Sister!" She held her arm out to Clary and Alec enveloped both his sisters in a hug.

"I'm the same age as you Izzy." Clary reminded her.

"I was born in May and you were born in August." Izzy said. "I'm older."

Alec rolled his eyes good naturedly at his sister's silly debate. He released them and gestured for the three to follow him to a table nearby. They stood around it as Alec started to speak.

"The Inquisitor would like us to reach out to each of our allies to see what they know. At this point she considers all Downworlders suspects, which is casting a pretty broad net."

"She can't honestly think any of our friends did this." Clary said.

"We'll prove that to her." Alec promised. "Luke's DNA cleared him, we'll collect DNA samples from each of our friends and clear them as well. I'll make an institute-wide announcement."

They nodded. "Clary go see Sheldon, Jace see Raphael and I'll take care of Magnus."

—-

Magnus swung the door open after Alec knocked.

"Alexander." He greeted.

"Wow. You look very..." Alec stammered, Magnus was definitely dressed up today.

"I was bored." Magnus explained. "Needed a change."

Alec stepped inside, closing the door behind him and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. I've been worried sick." Magnus admitted. "With all these attacks, you shouldn't be out on your own."

"Well, I'm not on my own. I'm here with you." Alec smiled. "High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec tapped his shoulder before moving away from him. "A body was found in Williamsburg." He started. "Have you heard anything?"

"No," Magnus answered. "But Warlocks don't need to report their misdeeds to me. If they did, my phone would never stop ringing."

"Magnus, I need your hair. It's just a strand for a DNA test to clear you."

"I didn't realize there was anything I needed to be cleared of." Magnus returned. "Do you not trust my word?"

"Of course, I trust you." Alec whispered. "But until the Inquisitor leaves and I'm officially instated as Head of the Institute, I don't have any pull here."

"I see." Magnus didn't even show any surprise at Alec's promotion. "So once again, you're just blindly carrying out orders? What happened to following your gut?"

"Magnus. Shadowhunters are being slaughtered. I'm just asking for a strand of hair. Let's not be overdramatic."

"Well," Magnus whispered. "I wouldn't want to be overdramatic." He pulled a piece of hair from his head and put it in an envelope, handing it to Alec.

"Thank you." Alec smiled.

"Get out." Magnus said.

"What?" Alec asked, confused. "Magnus, come on."

Magnus magically opened the front door, not looking at Alec.

Alec sighed and moved past him. He walked through the door, pausing and turning around. "I love you." He said before leaving.

—

An hour later is when Magnus received the phone call. He looked down to his phone and saw that Alec was calling him. He almost sent it to voicemail but decided to pick up, just in case. Despite how angry and hurt he was, he loved Alec with every fiber of his being.

"Was I cleared?" He asked when he picked up the call. "Do you trust me now?"

"Magnus!" It was Jace on the other end, not Alec. "You've got to get to the Institute now!"

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked.

"Alec's alive, but the killer targeted him. He's been drugged and they had just started in on him when he was found."

Magnus didn't even bother responding. He hung up on Jace and made a portal, stepping through. He stepped out into the entryway of the Institute where Jace was waiting for him. His hair looked tousled, his eyes were red, and he looked beyond worried.

"Where is he?" Magnus asked. Jace turned and led Magnus down halls and around corners before coming to a stop outside Alec's bedroom.

"Clary's in there now, Izzy is taking care of the Inquisitor and calling our parents."

"Is he awake?" Magnus asked, staring at the dark wooden door.

Jace shook his head. "He only woke up once, he freaked out and took down two of the healers."

Magnus looked at Jace in alarm. "Are they okay?"

Jace shrugged. "I mean, they'll live." Magnus thought that Jace sounded just a little too nonchalant about it.

Magnus reached out for the door handle when Jace grabbed his wrist.

"Whatever went down between the two of you, Alec was trying to clear your name. We all went to get DNA samples from our allies. Hell, it was Luke's idea! Not Alec's. He's been fighting the Inquisitor tooth and nail about this. Did you know she wanted to implant trackers in every Downworlder? Alec made her throw the idea out. He went there, trusting you, having no doubt in his mind that you would be cleared. That you didn't kill that Shadowhunter in Williamsburg. So, don't blame him. He never doubted you. Not once." Jace released Magnus and turned on his heel. Magnus watched until Jace disappeared around a corner then he turned the doorknob and entered the room. He closed the door softly behind him and looked around the room, soaking up the scene.

Alec was in the bed, covers drawn up around his waist. He was pale and his dark hair was stuck to his forehead from the sheen of sweat that was visible on his skin. The contrast between his hair and skin made him look dead. Magnus didn't like that. He was so still that if the steady rise and fall of his chest wasn't so obvious, Magnus would believe that he was dead. Clary was stretched out on the bed next to her brother, her hand holding one of his and her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open when the door clicked closed.

"Hey, Biscuit." Magnus whispered, approaching the bed.

"Magnus." She sniffled, her voice thick with tears and her mascara was smudged.

She slowly slipped off the bed and ran into his arms. "Is he okay?" Magnus whispered into her hair.

"He will be." The killer drugged him; he's been hallucinating some. They also tried to carve one of his runes off but Jace and I found them in time. She motioned for Magnus to follow her to Alec's side and she gently turned her brother's head. There was a bandage on his neck where his deflection rune was. She pulled the bandage away from his skin and Magnus gasped at the sight.

Some of the skin was no longer connected and it was still bleeding, not a lot but just enough for it to start drying around the wound. There was some pus starting to form where the knife cut.

Magnus reached out with a shaky hand to lay his fingers near the cut. He supposed that the killer probably never cleaned the knife they used to carve the runes out, after all, the victims weren't meant to survive. The wound already looked infected, and this had happened just under an hour ago.

"Why haven't you healed him?" Magnus looked to Clary. His tone wasn't accusing, more curious and disbelieving.

"We did." Clary told him. "He was so much worse when he came in. He's probably a thousand times better now. But the infection and the skin, he needs you, Magnus. We can't do anymore for him." She reached a hand out and smoother her brother's hair away from his face.

"I'll do my best." Magnus told her. "Could you call Catarina? Madzie is with her, practicing some healing magic today, Alec would want her here when he wakes up. And I'm sure Madzie's missing her Dad."

"Of course." Magnus handed her his phone and she stepped out of the room to make the call.

Magnus sat on the bed, as close to Alec as he dared and reached out with his hand. He willed his magic to heal his lover and his hand glowed blue. He moved it over the wound and watched as the skin knit itself back together. Unfortunately, the process was not painless. Alex's brow furrowed and his head turned slightly. As the widest part of the cut healed itself, Alec's eyes popped open.

Magnus flinched back in surprise and was thankful that he'd finished. Alec stared at him, looking at him as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked slowly, and focused and refocused his eyes several times before allowing his features to settle into a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, his voice wavering.

"Jace called me." Magnus dropped his eyes to the scar that now adorned Alec's neck. He couldn't make it go away. Alex would forever have a reminder of this night and for what felt like the hundredth time, Magnus wished he had acted differently, that he hadn't kicked him out of the loft. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted, Alexander. I'm so sorry. I wish, I wish that... I just, this is my fault. If I hadn't been so horrible to you, if I hadn't jumped to conclusions, if I'd listened, really listened to you. If I hadn't kicked you out, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be hurt." Tears fell down Magnus' face in slow drips, he didn't dare raise his eyes to look into Alec's because he was too afraid of what he might see.

"Magnus," Alex whispered. "I don't blame you, I-"

"Daddy!" The door flew open and Madzie ran in, followed by Clary who was walking at a much slower pace than the hyper six-year-old.

Madzie hefted herself up onto her Father's bed and threw herself onto his bare chest. "Daddy! Auntie Cat and Auntie Clary said that you got hurt, but it's okay because Papa fixed you all up!"

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around the young girl. "That's right, Papa made me all better."

Magnus watched the exchange with a small smile. He watched the tenderness in Alec's eyes as she looked at their daughter, the gentleness in the way he brushed the hair from her face and how when he held her it was as if he were holding the most precious object in the world. And Magnus supposed that to Alec, Madzie was the most precious thing in the world. And then Alec turned his eyes to Magnus, and Magnus saw no change in the way that Alec regarded him, from the way that he regarded Madzie. The tenderness did not drain from his eyes, the smile did not fall from his lips. And Magnus wasn't sure if he could handle that. He couldn't handle Alec not being angry at him. Because Magnus was angry with himself. And if Alec truly didn't blame him, then he was a far better, more selfless and deserving man than Magnus had originally thought. Alexander Lightwood truly was too good for this world, too good for Magnus.

"-nus?" Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts and allowed his eyes to reconnect with his boyfriend's. "Magnus? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Magnus asked, looking from Alec to Madzie who was dozing on Alec's chest. He looked over Alec's shoulder and saw that at some point Clary had left.

The corner of Alec's mouth turned down. "I made a mistake, approaching you the way I did about this whole situation. I'm sorry."

Magnus shook himself. He was sure he'd misheard Alec. "Don't apologize." Magnus retorted. "I shouldn't have kicked you out. We should've talked about it. I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed Magnus by the shoulder, pulling him down to connect their lips.

—

Alec had just gotten up, transferred Madzie onto the mattress rather than him, and put a shirt on when Jace threw the door open.

"Simon just brought Clary in. He's refusing to leave her side. The killer tried to get her too."

Alec and Magnus rushed after Jace down to the infirmary

"You didn't see the attacker at all? No description? Anything?" A Shadowhunter was questioning Simon when they entered the room.

Clary was laying on the bed being examined. Alec and Magnus rushed to her side as Jace took over for the Shadowhunter.

"It was hard to see, and I had to choose." Simon told Jace as they switched off. "Either go after the attacker or help Clary. Would you have done it differently?"

"You better get going." Jace told him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up."

"Simon, under the circumstances, it's probably best that you aren't here."

"But-" Simon started to protest.

"Sheldon." Alec sighed. "I was just barely able to convince the Inquisitor that we shouldn't have a lockdown ban on all Downworlders. You causing this scene here, isn't going to help my case. I may be Head of the Institute, but right now, she's still in charge. I'll tell Clary you were here, okay? But please, leave. She's in good hands. We won't let anything happen to her. I'll call you if anything changes."

Simon regarded Alec for a long moment before nodding. "My name is Simon." He turned and left.

An hour later, Magnus was sitting by Clary's bedside when she opened her eyes before shutting them again. When she opened them again, Magnus was leaning forward looking at her in concern.

"Biscuit?" He asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Clary breathed deeply before her brow creased in what could've been confusion.

"Who are you? She asked.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

EDITED 5/30/2020

Story is now up on Archive of our own.

Sorry this is so late and short. I really did my best with this chapter. It kinda jumps around a little and it's more of a set up for the next chapter so bear with me. I haven't had a lot of free time lately, working on work and getting my degree so no hate please.

Magnus blinked as if he'd been slapped. He slowly sat back upright as he processed what Clary had said. "You don't -?"

Clary looked at him a little harder and blinked, keeping her eyes shut longer than normal after each blink. "Mmm," she groaned. She opened her eyes again and they looked clearer, not nearly as glazed over.

"Magnus?" She asked groggily, reaching a hand up to her head.

"Yeah, biscuit. It's me." He reached out for her free hand and took it in both of his. Clary took a shuddering breath and the door opened, Alec came in the room and his troubled expression brightened considerably when he saw that Clary was conscious.

"Hey!" He said quietly, going to sit on the bed next to her. Clary started to sit up but quickly eased herself back down with a groan of pain.

"Take it easy." Alec told his sister, reaching over and brushing her hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek for a moment before dropping it to her hand.

"What - what happened?" She asked, looking at her brothers, well one is her brother, but she considers them both to be her brothers.

"You were drugged." Alec told her gently. "Fortunately, Susan got to you before it was too late."

"Who?" Clary asked, confused.

"Simon." Magnus corrected his boyfriend with a half-hearted glare that Alec was sure was more for Clary's benefit than Magnus actually caring what Simon's name was.

"They tried to kill me?" Clary asked in disbelief.

Alec's jaw clenched as he glared down at the bed sheets and Magnus stared at the wall above her head.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked, finally sitting up.

"He had to leave." Alec didn't look at her. "Imogen is still in charge here and him being here would've made things worse. I told him I'd let you know he was here."

"I've gotta go call him." Clary clambered out of bed; Alec released her hand.

"Izzy has your phone."

Clary kissed both men on the cheek and swept out of the room.

"Alexander." Magnus looked away from the wall and towards Alec.

Alec let the sob leave his mouth as it racked his shoulders. Magnus quickly left his chair and knelt before the Shadowhunter.

"Alexander." Magnus said again and Alec let himself slip from the bed onto the floor nearly on-top of Magnus as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"We almost lost her." He cried into Magnus' silk shirt.

Magnus wrapped his arms around the sobbing man's torso and held him close. He reached one hand up to card through Alec's fine, raven locks.

"Shh," He hushed him. "She's okay. You're both okay."

Alec sat up and looked Magnus in the eyes, trying desperately to tame his sobs. "It's one thing to come after me, but she's my baby sister. She's untrained, inexperienced, and she was all alone. It's pure luck that she's alive right now. At least I stood a chance."

Magnus took a moment to observe Alec. His eyes were red and puffy, tear stains decorated his cheeks, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up thanks to Magnus running his fingers through it. But if you looked really closely, if you really looked at Alec, you could see how afraid he was. You could see the fear practically radiating off of him. But Alec wasn't afraid for himself, he never was. Alec was selfless. He was afraid for the people he loved: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Max, Madzie and Magnus. Alec had gotten a taste of what could've been, tonight. He'd gotten a taste of what it might be like to lose someone he cared for. He'd nearly lost a sister.

Magnus knew that Alec would do anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

—

"She had everything." Izzy was telling them. "Werewolf claws, Vampire fangs, Seelie blades, she used it to make it look like a Downworld uprising."

"The question is: why?" Jace said.

"I'm not sure," Alec answered. "But It has to go beyond covering her tracks."

"I agree." Clary said from her place on the arm of Magnus' chair.

"Great work, Iz." Alec complimented.

"I hear Max is back up on his feet and ready to take over the world?" Magnus asked, speaking for the first time during the meeting.

Alec looked over at him. He was reclined comfortably in the arm chair, Clary was balanced carefully next to him, an arm over the back of the chair and her legs curled with her knees pointed towards the Warlock who had an arm draped over her legs. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Their relationship was more than he could've ever hoped for. He was glad that Magnus got along so well with his family.

Izzy smiled. "Yeah." Alec blinked and focused back on the conversation.

"How are you doing?" Jace asked her. "You okay?"

"Good. Getting better."

"Well, we'll keep investigating Kaelie." Alec said, "But for now, apparently, we have somewhere to be." He threw a disgruntled look at his youngest sister. "And apparently, we have to like it. Or at least pretend to."

Magnus couldn't help but think that that was something that had been drilled into Alec's head by the young Shadowhunter sitting next to him.

—

"This is gonna be humiliating." Simon worried to his girlfriend. "What if there's only like two or three people? And I'm not even ready to perform in front of two or three people yet! Unless they're really drunk."

"Simon!" Clary interrupted him. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I know of." Simon replied.

"Then believe me when I tell you: you are going to crush it." She smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"Go get em, tiger."

They entered the bar and it was packed. They made their way through part of the crowd to find Maia.

"Hey!" Simon caught her attention. "What's going on? Are you giving away free alcohol?"

"Turns out," Maia smiled, holding up a flyer for Rock Solid Panda. "Some Vampires got wind of a singer they're really into."

"See?" Clary said. "Your Vampire friends know a good thing when they see it."

"Something tells me it's not all about the music." Simon protested.

"Go!" Clary pushed him, groaning. "I'm not letting you out of this."

Clary turned to go sit with her friends when Maia stopped her. "This is on the house." She handed her a glass of beer.

"Thanks." Clary acknowledged. She went to sit next to Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Luke, Jace and Raphael whom Alec did not seem happy to see. Or maybe Alec just wasn't happy to be here. Clary wasn't sure.

After Simon was done singing, Alec pulled her aside.

"Starting the day after tomorrow, I'm going to be your trainer. Every day at five a.m., we will meet in the training room. Got it?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Got it, Mister Head-of-the Institute." She teased, poking him in his muscled stomach.

The corner of his mouth lifted just a little before he pulled her flush against his chest and held her like a lifeline. Her head was tucked under his chin as he mumbled to her.

"I can't lose you. I can't. I wouldn't survive it. If I lost any of you. And I came so close, today." He breathed deeply, trying to blink back the tears. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and smiled a little when he felt her arms squeeze him tighter.

"You won't lose me, okay? Or Izzy, Jace Or Magnus. Okay?"

"Okay."

After Simon's set, Simon approached the table of friends and everyone congratulated him. After everyone was done Alec gave Simon a tight smile.

"Well done, Sheldon." He inclined his head a little. "That was almost completely bearable."

Alec stood up and pulled his coat on. "Unfortunately, I've been summoned by Inquisitor Herondale. I've got to go."

"I'll go with you." Isabelle jumped up. "You shouldn't be alone with her."

Alec flinched at the mention of his torture. There was a reason why no one spoke about it. Alec didn't want to. He had no interest in reliving those nightmares.

He and Izzy made good time back to the Institute and found Imogen in the Head's office.

"Mister and Miss Lightwood." She acknowledged.

The pair of siblings just looked at her.

Imogen regarded them with a bit of an awkward air, she finally sighed and turned to Alec.

"I've been recalled to Idris. Make us proud, Mister Lightwood." She left the room, brushing against Alec on accident.

Alec's flinch did not go unnoticed by his sister.

—

""We've lost seven of our own." Alec said, looking out at the Shadowhunters gathered in front of him. "But we can't allow a single, radical Seelie define the entire Downworld anymore than we can allow Valentine to define all Shadowhunters. So, to restore unity with our allies, I will be hosting regular cabinet meetings here with the Downworld leaders of New York. Let's make the Downworlders feel welcome."

Alec nodded once to himself and started to descend the stairs, the Shadowhunters dispersed as he walked over to Jace and Clary.

"Look at you! In charge for two weeks and you're already shaking things up." Jace said, half-jokingly. "I think this Cabinet thing is a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm not sure everyone agrees." Alec muttered as Izzy joined them.

"All the more reason to do it." Clary said cheerfully, smiling up at her brother. "How can I help?"

"Actually," Alec said. "I need you and Jace for a mission. You're going to the Seelie Court."

Clary watched confused as Izzy and Jace exchanged a look of unease.

"Where is that?" Clary asked.

"The nearest entrance is in Central Park." Izzy informed her. "But it's in another realm. Where the Seelie Queen lives."

"I requested an audience with her to discuss Kaelie's crimes." Alec elaborated. "But she said she'd only meet with Valentine's experiments."

The change in Alec's tone as he spoke about the Queen's name for his siblings was evident. He spat the words out like they were poison.

"Wow." Clary remarked. "Charming nickname."

Alec shrugged.

"So, you think the Seelie Queen is responsible for Kaelie's attacks?" Clary asked Alec.

"That's what I want you to find out." Alec countered.

"It would make sense. Those murders weren't exactly Kaelie's style." Jace agreed with his brother.

"How did you know Kaelie?" Clary turned on Jace.

Jace looked over at Clary and Alec could see the panic in his expression. He looked between Clary and Alec once more before replying. "Book club."

"You read?" Clary asked in disbelief.

Alec looked towards the ceiling and tried hard not to laugh. It was funny yet not funny. Funny in the sense that Jace was so hung up on their sister that he pulled that same, lousy excuse again. And not funny in the sense that Alec walked in on Jace and Kaelie during one of their book club meetings in Magnus' apartment.

"Yeah." Jace lied. "Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"

"Look." Alec interrupted; he'd reached his limit on bullshit. "Focus. We need to find out if she's complicit. An entire faction could be turning against us."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Right?" Clary asked. "Seelie's can't lie."

"Technically, yes, but after hundreds of years of practice, they can't expertly manipulate the truth." Jace answered patiently. "And the Queen's the master."

"She's very dangerous." Izzy added. "The entire realm is. More than one Shadowhunter hasn't made it back."

Clary took a shaky breath. "What could go wrong?" She asked her sister in false enthusiasm. She turned back to Jace and Alec. "But, we're Valentine's experiments. Right? Don't mess with us."

Jace's expression turned stony and Alec's earlier disgust at the Queen's words returned.

"I have to go." Alec quickly excused himself. "Be safe." He told the two and pressed a quick kiss to Clary's forehead.

He left the institute and hailed a cab to the Jade Wolf. It took approximately twenty minutes to get there and when he got there, he didn't feel too welcome.

He and Luke stood opposite each other in the restaurant. Luke had his arms crossed across his broad chest and Alec stood straight as an arrow, not letting his gaze waver under Luke's distrusting glare.

"You're the only one who hasn't agreed to join the cabinet." Alec broke the silence,

"Why should I?" Luke challenged.

"Well, you're the most respected pack leader in New York." Alec offered. "And as a former Shadowhunter, you understand what's at stake for both sides."

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "That's exactly why I can see this for what it is: an empty gesture. Look, after what all the Downworld has been through, Alec, we need change. Real change."

Alec nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He told Luke, sincerely.

"Then prove it." Luke pressed. "Destroy the Soul Sword."

"You know that the Clave will never destroy a Mortal Instrument." Alec told him regretfully.

Luke nodded. "Then Valentine needs to die."

"You're right." Alec agreed again. "I promise that I will do everything I can to push for Valentine's execution with the Clave. But this isn't just about Valentine. It's about improving Shadow World relations, and that's what this Cabinet can do. But not without you."

"I'll be there." Luke sighed.

Alec's grin lit up the room. "Thank you."

—

"Just be prepared because Jace is not going to be happy you're here." Clary murmured to her boyfriend as they approached Jace.

Simon scoffed. "When is he ever happy to see me?"

"Well that's true, but -"

Jace spun around when he heard Simon's voice.

"What is he doing here?" He demanded.

"Well 'Hello' to you." Simon joked. "I'm joining the mission."

"No, you're not!" Jace barked. "You weren't invited."

"I already told him that." Clary interjected.

"But then I pointed out that you can never have too much backup." Simon added. "You've seen my fighting skills firsthand."

"There will be no fighting." Jace told him. "If you hurt anyone in the Queen's realm, she has every right to hurt you. This is a sensitive, political mission. It takes a certain charm."

"Well," Simon stammered for a second. "I'll have you know; I was voted Vice President in the eighth grade. And you do not win an election without charm."

"Simon this isn't middle school." Jace shook his head as Clary giggled. "This is life or death."

"Have you been to middle school?" Simon asked seriously.

"Look," Jace was getting fed up. "Seelie's have the beauty of angels and the viciousness of demons and those opposing qualities make them unpredictable. A vampire or werewolf, they prefer to attack you head on, but Seelie's, they want to trick you into your own self-destruction."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Simon asked quietly, significantly more subdued. "I mean, aren't Seelie's like, woodland hippies who eat berries and ants?"

"I thought the same about Kaelie." Jace told him sadly.

"And who saved Clary from her?" Simon asked proudly.

"Jace you're not gonna get him to change his mind." Clary sighed. "We have to go. Where's the entrance?"

Jace shrugged and shook his head, he looked down at the water underneath the bridge they were standing on. "There." He indicates the flowing water.

He moved away from the railing so that Simon and Clary could peer over it.

"The Seelie Court is in a creek?" Simon asked incredulously.

"Not in it." Jace said. "Through it."

He ran forward and launched himself off the bridge. He fell into the water and disappeared in a golden flash.

Clary laughed a little. "Last chance to turn back." She told Simon, staring at the door where Jace disappeared with an amazed look on her face.

Simon blew out a breath, he turned to Clary. "Wherever you go, I go Fray."

Together, they jumped in the water and found themselves standing next to Jace in a beautiful forest that had patches of snow on the ground.

"Woah." Clary breathed.

"After you, Mister Vice President." Jace teased Simon with a wave of his arm.

Simon smirked and helped Clary climb the hill near them, Jace following closely behind.

—

"It's important that this meeting tonight goes smoothly." Alec was telling Magnus as they spoke on the phone.

"It will." Magnus assured him. "I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Actually," Alec stretched the word out. "I'd rather you not."

"Have I done something wrong?" Magnus asked, worried.

"No, not at all." Alec sighed. "It's just, I don't want to be accused of Warlock favoritism."

"I see." Magnus said, and he did. He didn't want Alex getting any backlash because of their relationship. "Perhaps another Warlock should go instead."

"No, I need you there, Magnus." Alec chuckled. "Just not as my boyfriend. As a Warlock representative. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Magnus said. "It's best that we keep our Personal and Professional lives separate."

"Thank you." Alec smiled.

"I'll be leaving Madzie with Catarina for the night, then. Okay?"

"Okay." Alec agreed. "Tell her Daddy loves her and I'll see her tomorrow. I love you; I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too."

Alec hung up and looked up as he heard Maryse enter the office.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the promotion." She beamed. "I'm so pleased to see the Lightwoods back in command."

Alec just smiled. "I always knew this was your destiny." She continued. "I'd always find you in here when you were little, sitting behind your Father's desk, writing out your own memos in crayon." They laughed. "Well, here you are. Your father and I couldn't be prouder."

"Speaking of Dad... what's the latest?" Alec asked. "Are you leaving him?"

"It's complicated, Alec." Maryse sighed.

"It's not." Alec disagreed. "He cheated on you."

"And it's over between us." Maryse assured him. "But we can't let our marital problems undermine our political careers. The last thing we want is to tarnish the Lightwood name."

Alec scoffed. "It's been through a lot worse."

Maryse laughed. "Where's Clary? And Isabelle?"

"Clary and Jace went on a mission, Izzy's training Max."

"I'm going to go find Isabelle then." Maryse stood up from her spot leaning against his desk. "I'll find you later?"

Alec nodded, a small smile on his lips.

His phone rang from its spot in his pocket and he pulled it out. Magnus was calling him.

He answered quickly and held it to his ear.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

"You might want to come over, darling. It's not good."

"What isn't?" Alec asked as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Clary just showed up. She won't say anything and she's just staring at the wall. Completely unresponsive."

"I'm on my way."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

EDITED 5/30/2020

The picture has nothing to do with the chapter but I just found it and it's giving me life at the moment so there ya go.

Also - I'm so sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter! I'm doing my best, y'all.

"Clary?" Alec asked, kneeling in front of her. "Clary? Can you hear me?" He waved a hand in front of her face. "How long has she been like this?" He turned to gaze at Magnus over his shoulder.

Magnus looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring at the floor. "Forty-five minutes. At least."

Alec sighed and turned back to Clary. "Clary? Where's Jace? Is he okay?" Clary's eyes snapped to his and filled with tears. "Clary! What happened in the Seelie Court?" He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, willing her to tell him what had happened.

Clary took in a shaky breath, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Simon insisted on coming with us, and he screwed up, killed something by accident. The Queen, she tried to choke them with vines unless I kissed the person I wanted most." She broke off in a sob.

"And it wasn't Simon." Magnus concluded.

Clary cried harder and shook her head. "No."

"So, you kissed Jace." Alec sighed, realizing what had happened.

"I had no choice." Clary looked back at him. "She would've killed them!"

"I know." Alec reassured her, wrapping his arms around her. "I know. It's okay."

Clary sobbed into Alec's shoulder. "Simon hates me now. He's going to break up with me."

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll take care of everything." He whispered into her ear. "Big Brother's here. I've got you."

—

That night, Izzy and Alec were standing near the doors of the Institute ready to welcome the Downworlders.

Izzy straightened Alec's jacket. "Okay." She sighed happily. "You look good."

"I must say," Meliorn approached the two. "When I received your invitation, I was skeptical. I still am, though your sister's presence is always heartening." He smiled at Isabelle.

"As is yours, Meliorn." Izzy allowed.

"Well, tonight." Alec interjected, holding out a hand. "I hope to erase your skepticism."

Clary watched from the floor above, leaning her against the railing as Raphael walked in and Izzy hurried to greet him.

As Izzy and Raphael conversed, Alec finished greeting Meliorn. Clary marveled at how at-ease her older brother seemed. Had she been in his position she would've been petrified.

She snapped back to attention as Magnus walked in. She nearly giggled, which would've alerted everyone to her presence, as she witnessed the terribly awkward scene before her.

"Lovely to see you, Mister Lightwood." Magnus greeted his boyfriend.

"And you, Mister Bane." Alec shook his hand. "Thank you for taking the time."

Clary facepalmed.

"I wouldn't miss it." Magnus returned with a smile. "I have tremendous respect for the new head of the institute."

Alec gestured for Magnus to head inside before him, but Magnus hesitated. "I'll be in in a moment." He told him.

Alec nodded and entered the conference room, Magnus waited until the doors were shut before he made his way towards where Clary was standing. He looked up at her from where he was standing on the floor below.

"Not joining us?" He inquired.

"Not this time." Clary answered in a hushed tone. "How'd you know I was here?"

Magnus smirked and held up his wrist, Clary could see his bracelet was glowing faintly. Her hand found her pendant that hung from her neck, it felt warm and she looked down to see that it was glowing as well.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"After the meeting I'm going to come find you." Magnus told her. "I have something that we need to discuss."

"I'll be in my room." She told him.

Magnus nodded. "I'll see you after the meeting Biscuit, I should join the party." He winked at her and turned to enter the room.

Clary watched him go and waited until the heavy doors closed behind him before retreating to her room.

—

It was only an hour later when Magnus slipped into her room, closing the door behind him.

"That didn't take long." Clary remarked, setting the sketch pad that she been utilizing aside.

"Luke tried to kill Valentine. The meeting got cut short, as you can imagine."

"What?" Clary gasped.

Magnus nodded. "Alexander let him go, said he won't be informing the Clave."

"Wow." Clary ran a hand through her jet-black hair and looked up at the Warlock who was standing somewhat uncomfortably near her bed. "You can sit." She told him, clearing away her art supplies.

Magnus kicked off his shoes and reclined against the pillows of her bed, much like she was, although he stretched his legs out, whereas hers were curled up to her chest.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clary asked him as she fiddled with her pendant.

Magnus sighed. "I'm worried about you." He started off. "You've had so much change so quickly, we all have, but you more than anyone. Your identity, your appearance, your family, your entire world, really. I'm sure it seems like it's been so long since you were first introduced to the shadow world, but Clary, it's only been three months. And those three months have been so jam packed of change and hardship and you've barely talked about it all."

"So, what?" Clary shrugged. "You're offering to play shrink? Want to talk about all my deep dark secrets and feelings?" She laughed humorlessly. "I'm fine, Magnus."

Magnus shook his head and sat up a little so that he could gaze into her eyes. "You're not. You wish you were, but you aren't. Alec told me about what that bastard, Sebastian had to say. It's bullshit. All of it. You're a real Lightwood, you have a family, Clary. A family who loves you and that worries for you. I'm worried for you."

"Okay!" Clary burst. "My mother lied to me my entire life. You and Luke helped her. I find out that I'm a part of some sort of secret society that kills demons and my mother has been kidnapped by my father who isn't dead like I'd been told and instead is some psychopath that could be compared to Hitler or Voldemort! Then, I get my mom back only to have her be murdered by someone I considered a friend. That friend then wants me to be his biological sister, and if that sounded crazy, what's crazier is that it was possible. And so now I'm biologically a Lightwood and I have all these fancy new family members and then my best friend who was a mundane but is now a vampire tells me that he's in love with me so we get together. Then my brother tries to kill himself and I almost die. The whole thing with Azazel and Alec still hasn't opened up about the torture and oh yeah, I'm an aunt now, too. Since you guys adopted Madzie. Then the Seelie Queen made me kiss Jace and Simon's probably going to break up with me."

Magnus reached out and brushed the tears from her face, Clary hadn't even been aware that she was crying. Magnus' bracelet and Clary's pendant were gently pulsing as he dropped his hand from her face to rest on her shoulder.

"I feel like my life is falling apart, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She whispered to him.

"I know." He pulled her into his chest, and he reclined back against the pillows. He knew Alec would be looking for him, he hadn't said anything to him as he'd wandered off while Alec was speaking with Meliorn. He was almost certain that Alec would know that Magnus hadn't left the institute, that he'd do no such thing without first bidding his boyfriend goodbye. "It's going to be okay, Clary. Everything will sort itself out."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered back as she relaxed against him, allowing him to tuck her head under his chin.

"An old friend of mine, he went through something life changing. Not exactly similar, but it was devastating. I might actually be able to set up a meeting between the two of you." Magnus mused as he realized what a genius idea it was.

"A friend?" Clary prodded curiously.

"Yes. He's a warlock, about a century younger than me. His name is Wesley. I call him Wes. He's a delightful young fellow." Magnus rattled off, absentmindedly. He carded his fingers through her hair as he hummed a little tune that he'd picked up from Alec. He turned the idea over in his mind for a while longer, weighing the pros and cons. Admittedly, there weren't many cons at all. Magnus really felt that Wesley might be able to help Clary through this little bump in the road before it was too late.

Magnus jumped lightly when the door opened, breaking the near silence in the room.

"Hey, sis, have you -? Oh. There you are." Alec sighed.

"Shh!" Magnus hushed him, gesturing down to the now-sleeping Clary that was sprawled out on his chest. He dropped the lock of her hair that he'd been twirling and rested his hand against her back.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed next to Magnus and looked down at his sister's face. He easily spotted the tear tracks that stained her cheeks and the redness that marred the edges of her eyes. Her breathing was steady, though and her face was lax. She looked peaceful enough.

"Everything okay?" Alec asked, looking back up at Magnus.

"It will be, I think." Magnus nodded. "I'm going to call an old friend of mine tomorrow. I think meeting him will do her some good."

"Thank you." Was all Alec could think to say.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "I think talking about it will do you some good."

"It?" Alec's eyes flickered back down to Clary, which Magnus assumed meant that Alec knew exactly what Magnus was talking about.

"You took my place. You let them torture you." Magnus shot back, desperate for Alec to understand.

"We've already discussed this." Alec sighed, rising from his spot on the bed. He walked over to Clary's desk and picked up her sketch pad. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in a bitter smile as he saw that the little book was open to a halfway finished drawing of him. He put it back down and turned back to the man on the bed. Magnus seemed to be waiting for Alec to say something else.

Alec shook his head and shrugged. "I already told you. I'd do anything for you. Anything that would spare you suffering or pain. My only regret is that I couldn't stop it sooner."

"I don't want you to explain yourself." Magnus told him. "I want you to talk about what happened. You don't have to close yourself off to me, Alexander. I love you, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

Alec leaned his hip against the desk and crossed his arms, seemingly deep in thought. "It was bad. It hurt. I saw things." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It was worth it."

Magnus sighed. "What did you see?" He pressed, wanting Alec to open up more.

"Pieces of my childhood. Things I'd forgotten. Things I'd wanted to stay forgotten." Alec was bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers against his elbow. "My Father, he..." Alec sighed. "It's pretty common, in Shadowhunter families, punishments of the physical variety. It got bad, sometimes. Most of the time."

"You were abused." Magnus breathed.

"Like I said, it's a pretty common practice throughout Shadowhunter families." Alec straightened. "I have business I need to take care of. Are you going to stay here tonight?" He gestured to where Magnus lay with Clary in his arms.

Magnus shook his head. "Just for a while longer. I don't want to wake her. She needs the rest. I'll see you back at the apartment? Catarina will be dropping Madzie back off soon."

Alec nodded and stopped down to plant a kiss on Magnus' lips and another on Clary's temple. He swept out of the room and made his way down to the ops room.

He found that the room was empty and he made his way to the middle table. He pulled up the screen and opened the reports that Jace and Clary wrote on the Seelie mission.

Alec had been reviewing the reports for about a half an hour when Sebastian meandered up beside him, peering at the screen that he'd been examining.

Alec slowly looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, gazing at him as if he couldn't believe that the man was standing next to him.

"Hey, mate!" Sebastian greeted cheerfully.

Alec's expression of disbelief quickly changed to one of disgust. "I'm not your mate." He spat, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sebastian gave Alec a look of confusion. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes!" Alec exclaimed, brightening up at once, as if Sebastian had finally said something intelligent.

Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you waltz up to me as if you didn't spew all that bullshit to my little sister? How dare you make her feel like she's just some damn charity case? That she's not a real Lightwood." Alec shook his head. "Don't you ever speak to my baby sister again. I see you near her, I'll show you what a real Lightwood is capable of."

Sebastian was now gazing at Alec in disbelief and if Alec wasn't imagining things, a little bit of fear. Finally, Sebastian swallowed thickly and backed away from the angry man.

"Alright." He said before quickly leaving the room.

Alec sighed and turned back to the monitor, shaking his head. Some days he really felt like he was surrounded by idiots.

—

Magnus had left not too long ago, and Clary had woken up alone. She'd checked her phone, hoping that Simon had changed his mind. The text she'd received said differently.

I'm sorry. I can't. It's over.

Clary perched on the edge of her bed and began to cry.

"Clary," Isabelle said as she opened her sister's door, letting herself into the room. "I just had the worst -" She cut herself off when she saw the tears streaming down her little sister's face.

"Oh," she breathed. She quickly made her way to the bed and plopped down beside the weeping girl, enveloping her into her arms. "Oh, honey. What happened?"

"The Queen tricked me. I had to kiss Jace and now Simon and I are over." She sobbed.

"Oh, Clary." Isabelle sighed in sympathy. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"I don't think it is." Clary argued. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Isabelle pulled back.

Clary shrugged and struggled for the words. "Anything." She finally settled.

—

Alec rolled over in bed and threw an arm out to the other side only to find it empty. He opened his eyes and sat up, not finding Magnus anywhere in the room.

"Magnus?" He called out.

When Magnus didn't respond Alec got out of bed and pulled a pair of black jeans on and grabbed a shirt. He left the bedroom, wandering into the living room.

"There you are." Alec said as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Magnus turned around in his chair and plastered a smile on his face. "Good morning."

Alec just gave him a disappointed look. "I'd say the same, but it looks like you haven't slept."

Magnus rose from the chair and slowly made his way towards Alec. "Should I be insulted by that?" He asked.

"No," A shy smile graced Alec's lips. "I love that face. But this is like the fourth morning in a row that I've woken up to an empty bed. Is there something bothering you?"

Magnus shook his head, smile still in place. "Nothing is bothering me. I've even gotten used to your adorable little snores."

"Hey," Alec glared at him playfully. "I don't snore."

Magnus pretended to snore, enjoying the light teasing that was taking place.

"Look," Alec started again. "I know you well enough to know something's going on."

"Alexander. I'm fine." Magnus assured him. "Now go wake your daughter. I've got a client in an hour and I told her you'd take her to the institute with you while I'm working. I'd rather she not be around this one." He leaned in and kissed Alec. He wandered over to the kitchen and Alec made his way to Madzie's bedroom.

He opened the door to find that she was already awake and was trying to tie her little black boots that Magnus had gotten her. He'd insisted that she have them since they looked nearly identical to the ones that Alec wears.

"Hey, Princess." Alec approached her, kneeling in front of her and finishing off the knot.

"Thanks, Daddy." Madzie said as she crawled into his arms. He lifted her up and took her into the kitchen to say a quick goodbye to Magnus.

Not an hour later they were in the ops room. Alec, Sebastian (much to Alec's displeasure) Isabelle and Jace were standing around a table towards the middle of the room. Madzie was sitting at Alec's feet, halfway under the table with a book that Clary had gifted her.

"I've requested that Valentine be moved to the Guard in Idris." Alec told the three Shadowhunters. "The Clave has approved the transfer."

"You told them about the assassination attempt?" Jace inquired.

Alec hesitated. "No." He finally said. "I explained to them that moving Valentine out of the city was the best way to restore relations with the Downworld. I left Luke out of it."

"It is the right decision." Sebastian added. Alec suppressed the urge to groan and roll his eyes. As head of the institute he couldn't behave in such a manner. No matter how much he wanted to.

"But we have not given up on finding whoever orchestrated the hit on Valentine." Alec continued as if Sebastian hadn't spoken.

"I actually have a few leads on that." Sebastian spoke again. "I'll get a report in by the end of the day."

"Great." Alec acknowledged. "Izzy, you'll be leading the transfer mission." He continued as Sebastian walked away. "Jace you will assist."

"We need to remove Valentine's circle rune." Izzy told her brother. "The new wards in Idris won't let him pass with it on. Jace, do you want the honors?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jace smirked and left the room.

Alec started to type on the monitor before he realized his sister was staring him down. "Something wrong?" He asked, letting his hands still.

"I'm worried about Clary." Izzy told him.

"Auntie Clary?" Madzie leaned back against her father's legs in order to peer up at her Aunt. "Daddy? Is Auntie Clary okay?"

"Yeah, honey. She's fine. Read your book." Alec's answer seemed to satisfy the young girl. She began pouring over her book again although she did not move from her position against Alec's legs. Alec leaned in closer to Isabelle and dropped his voice to a whisper. "What's wrong with Clary?"

"I think she's going to kill herself."

Alec had the sudden urge to vomit.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

EDITED 5/30/2020

Found the picture on Pinterest, thought it was funny and decided to share. Notes at the bottom, please read.

"What about this one?" Magnus held up a green silk shirt from the rack.

"Mmm," Clary hummed uncertainly as she rounded the clothing rack to look at the other choices. She selected a red one in his size and held it up against him. "Go with the red one instead. The green makes you look washed out."

"This," Magnus said delightedly. "Is why I take you with me and not your brother."

Clary shrugged indifferently. They moved on to another rack and Magnus searched through the clothing with a critical look in his eyes. "I spoke to Wes this morning." He said, his eyes flicking up to look at her.

"Oh?" Clary asked.

Magnus watched her for a moment as she looked through her side of the rack. Alec had shown up at the apartment that morning in tears. The difficult client had left only fifteen minutes before and Magnus hadn't been expecting his boyfriend and Daughter to return for several more hours. When Alec had shown up without their little girl and in clear distress Magnus had thought the worst. Alec had quickly cleared the air and informed him that Madzie had stayed behind at the Institute with her Aunt Izzy.

Magnus hadn't been too shocked to hear Izzy's concerns about her sister. And while he hadn't been shocked, he was still concerned and saddened that Clary might be teetering on the edge of her sanity. If she's truly reached her limit then she needed help, and she needed it soon. Magnus had called Wes almost as soon as Alec was finished relaying what Izzy had told him.

Once he'd finished the conversation with his friend, he'd offered to keep an eye on Clary for the rest of the day as Wes had instructed.

He hadn't been prepared for Clary's appearance, though. Her attire was dreadful and she, herself, looked like death. Her hair was limp and stringy, her eyes had bags under them, and they were red and puffy around the edges. But her eyes themselves, it was like the light had been turned off inside her. It was like she had given up. Her face was drawn, and she looked pale, but it wasn't just how she looked either. It was in the way that she moved, the way that she held herself. It was obvious that something was very wrong with her. Again, Magnus wasn't surprised. After her mother's death alone, Magnus had been worried for Clary's mental health. It was traumatic, what had happened. Someone that Clary trusted and held in high regard, had killed her mother. Possessed or not, this was something that was sure to alter Clary, even just the tiniest bit. But on top of that, she'd been attacked and nearly raped by a demon, she'd had her DNA and appearance altered, she'd become an entirely different person, and the list could go on. Clary had gone through so much, so quickly. It wasn't normal and therefore Clary was bound to have a more drastic reaction to her abnormal circumstances.

"He'll be here tonight. The two of you are going out for dinner." Magnus said flippantly as he plucked a long navy-blue dress from the racks and held it up to her.

"Excuse me?" Clary's hazel eyes found Magnus' glamoured brown ones.

Magnus placed the blue dress back on the rack and then selected a green one. He held it back up to her and nodded his head, adding it to the basket. "In order for him to help you, the two of you need to get to know each other. What better way to do that then to share a meal? Hmm?"

Clary rolled her eyes and tossed him a cotton button up.

Magnus caught it expertly, giving it a distasteful look before depositing it on a nearby shelf.

"I'm worried about you." Magnus stressed. "I don't know how many times, how many different ways I have to say it. I'm worried about you, for you. I see it when I look into your eyes, Clary. In the way that you move, everything. You are not okay. And that's okay. You don't have to be. The only thing I ask is that you don't give up."

Magnus moved forward, prying an admittedly gorgeous silk blouse from her fingers. He grasped her arms, just above her elbows and gazed into her eyes. Those eyes that looked just like his Alexander's. Those eyes that made him love this girl all the more. He reached up and brushed a stray hair from her face and left his hand there.

"I love you." He told her, his voice strong and certain. "You are my little sister. You will forever be my little sister. Alexander loves you. Isabelle loves you. Maryse, Robert, Max and Jace. You have so many people in your corner. Do not give up. I'm begging you."

Clary leaned her face into Magnus' hand for a second, closing her eyes. She straightened up again, opening her eyes to reveal that they were now glistening. She grabbed the hand that was on her face and brought it between both of hers.

"Izzy told you what I said to her last night." It wasn't a question. "I was, I was upset. I didn't mean it, not like that. I'm not going to kill myself, Magnus. I won't say that I haven't thought about it. It'd be a lie."

Clary took a shaky breath and Magnus moved his free hand to take hers as well.

"I love you, too. And Alec and Isabelle and everyone else." She laughed breathlessly. "I honestly don't know that I'll ever love a man as much as I love Alec. I know that I'm hurting him. It kills me. Alec saved me; he gave me a reason to live again. How heartless, how ungrateful would I be to throw this beautiful life away? The one that he gave me?"

"Alexander loves you too." Magnus told her. "He's scared for you. He's worried for you. Speak to him. Tell him what's happening. He wants to help you. Let him."

"Okay." She whispered.

—-

Before Clary went to speak with her brother, she felt that she had one more stop to make. Magnus had sent her shopping bags to her room at the Institute and she'd gone to the boat house that Simon was living in.

She banged on the door. "Simon. It's me." She called. "If you're not going to answer my phone calls, you can at least talk to me."

She heard some sort of ruckus from inside and then the door opened to reveal a sullen looking Simon. He looked at her for a moment before walking back inside, leaving the door open as a wordless invitation. Clary entered, sliding the door shut behind her.

They stood there for a moment, silent. Clary shook her head. "I am so sorry." She told him, sincerity pouring out of her. "I want you to know that ... what happened at the Seelie Court ... it didn't mean anything."

"You don't have to do this." Simon told her; his back was still facing her. He couldn't stand to look at her.

"Your life was at risk." Clary rushed to tell him. She could tell that this was getting her no closer to winning Simon back. "I had to kiss Jace. I had no choice.

"I get it." Simon told her. "I was there."

Clary flinched like she'd been slapped.

"This isn't about you kissing Jace." He swallowed thickly. "The Seelie Queen made you reveal who desired most. And it wasn't me. It was Jace."

"It's a trick. It's all it was." Clary pleaded tearfully.

"Just be honest with me." Simon pressed.

"I am!" Clary cried. "You heard Jace. The Seelie's - they thrive on getting inside your head."

"Clary, stop!" Simon cried harshly. "Don't make this harder than it already is because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"What do you want me to do, Simon? Just tell me."

Simon turned around and looked at her, finally. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any feelings for him."

Clary hesitated. She realized that she couldn't do that. Jace, he was everything she wanted. Sure, he had his flaws, but he was unattainable anyways. Wasn't he?

Simon shook his head and started to turn away. Clary surged forward, grabbing at him.

"Simon, Simon wait! Look at me." He did. "I love you." She told him.

"Don't do that." Simon begged her.

"Why -?" Clary asked.

"Because you don't mean it the way I mean it!" He exploded, pushing her backwards by her shoulders. Clary fell, not from the force of the shove but by the surprise of it. She landed on her rear end and she gazed up at Simon dazedly. "I - Clary, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said, shocked at what he'd done.

"Look, you've never meant it. Not like that. Ever since we were kids, I've been in love with you. Every minute of every day. You're the first person I thought of when I woke up. Always have been. And if the Seelie Queen had asked me that question? Kiss the one I most desired? No one would've even come close. There's something between you and Jace and you can't deny it. So yeah, we're over, Fray."

Clary stood up and walked out of the boat house, not uttering another word.

—-

"Clary!" Alec jogged a few steps so that he was walking next to her. "How was shopping with Magnus?"

Clary shrugged. "Apparently I'm having dinner with his friend tonight."

"Wesley?" Alec asked.

"That's the one." Clary stopped at his office door. "Can we talk?"

Alec's brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Of course." He reached over and took hold of the doorknob, twisting it to open the door. He gestured for her to enter the room first and she did. She walked over to the couch near the fireplace and took a seat. Alec followed her lead and sat on the chair across from her.

They sat in silence for about five minutes, Clary staring determinedly at one of the buttons on Alec's blazer. Finally, Alec broke the silence.

"Clary, as much as I'm enjoying this, you said you wanted to talk. You don't seem to be doing much talking." Alec leaned forward as if he were trying to see her better.

Clary looked up at his face, trying to convince herself to speak. He looked worried. Brows furrowed, eyes confused, posture tense.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry if I've been ... difficult or ungrateful. I know that Izzy spoke to you, told you that I'm suicidal. I want you to know that you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to kill myself. I promise."

Alec shook his head and rounded the coffee table that sat between them. He crouched in front of his sister and rested a hand on her knee. "First of all, I'm your big brother. I'm always going to worry about you. So, you're going to have to get over that. Second of all, I think that you are having a hard time right now, it's kind of to be expected. You've gone through so much, Clary. You've been so strong, but even the strongest people break down sometimes. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"I love you." She told him, tears falling down her cheeks. "You, you are the person I love most in this world. You've given me everything. A family, a place to belong, you gave me a will to live after I'd lost everything. You mean everything to me. I just, I guess I wanted to say thank you, for giving me a chance. I know you never really liked me before, so thank you."

Alec pushed himself up onto his knees and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you too. I love you more than words could ever express. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't like you. I'm sorry. It seems so ridiculous now. The not liking you. It seems childish, it seems infantile. Because I can't imagine looking at you and not feeling this love I have for you, I can't imagine not having this relationship with you." He shakes his head. "I love you too, Sis." He kissed her forehead and pulled her gently against his chest.

Clary rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall freely. She balled his jacket in her fist and sobbed into his shoulder. She felt his fingers combing through her long, dark hair as he hushed her like a parent would a young child. She felt herself relaxing against him until the sobs ceased and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

—

"Get up!"

Clary jumped, sitting up from where she was laying in her bed. She barely had any time to wonder how she'd gotten there in the first place when Magnus grabbed her arm and hauled her out from under her blankets.

"What's happening?" She asked groggily.

"What's happening is Wesley will be picking you up in forty-five minutes and I had been under the impression that you were already getting ready." Magnus griped. "Clearly, I have to do everything myself if I want it done correctly."

Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Magnus started waving his hands in her direction. She, however, did make a face at him when he handed her the green dress, he'd bought for her that morning and shoved her into the adjoining bathroom in her room.

She slipped it on over her head and couldn't resist taking a look in the mirror when she was finished. Her hair had a braid that was only on one side of her head and her make-up was well done, natural with a smokey eye. The dress was a little low cut for her taste and was silk. One layer of it ended just above her knee and the other stopped mid-thigh. 

She had to hand it to Magnus, the man knew how to put an outfit together.

She left the bathroom and found Magnus digging through her closet. She cleared her throat and he emerged holding a pair of black wedges and a black cardigan. He looked over at her and his face split into a grin.

"I knew that would look gorgeous on you!" He exclaimed, handing over his latest discoveries.

Clary perched on the edge of her bed and slipped the shoes on. "I thought this was just a 'get-to-know-you' thing. Not a date. Simon just broke up with me."

"This isn't a date, I promise." Magnus told her. "But I also wouldn't rule Wes out as a possibility. He's single." Magnus winked at her.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about talking things through with Jace."

Clary looked back up at Magnus to see him looking at her like he couldn't decide if she was stupid or mentally unhinged.

"What?" She demanded.

Magnus visibly hesitated. "I just, I don't think that's the best idea. Didn't you say you got over him, anyways?"

"I thought that I did." Clary stood up and shrugged the cardigan on.

"I just don't foresee this having the outcome that you expect." Magnus sighed as he moved to her jewelry box that was sat on top of her dresser. He started rifling through it as considered his words.

"Don't you think I owe it to him? To try and figure things out?" She asked, coming to stand beside him.

Magnus whirled around, an incredulous look upon his face. "No!" He nearly shouted. "You don't owe him anything. And never get into a relationship with someone because you believe that you owe them. You enter a relationship because you want to be with someone. Because you care for them, because you can see a future with them. Clary, there is such a thing as too much history. Okay? And you and Jace? I think there's just too much."

Clary shrugged. "I think I love him."

"You think? Or you know?"

"What does it matter, Magnus? It's just a talk. It's not like I'm proposing. Calm down." She plucked a pair of studded earrings from the box that he was rifling through and stuck them in her ears.

"I'm just afraid of what that talk may lead to. Remember Clary, Jace was legally adopted by the Lightwoods, he is for all intents and purposes your legal brother. There's no future there. No Silent Brother in their right mind would officiate a wedding between the two of you. Everyone would look down upon the relationship. This relationship you're pursuing, it's just as incestuous as it would've been had Valentine actually fathered the both of you. The two of you have no place together. I'm sorry."

"Shadowhunters only love once." Clary told him quietly. "What if we were each other's one? What then? What will I do?"

"Take my word for it, Biscuit. What the two of you have, it isn't true love. I've seen it. I've felt it with Alexander. That's not what you have with your brother."

Clary nodded. "Thanks for the advice." She said. "I'll take it into consideration." She turned and walked out of the room. Magnus heaved a sigh and followed after her, muttering to himself.

"If this is what having siblings is like then I'm glad I have none."

They made their way downstairs and met Alec and Izzy at the door.

"What're you guys doing?" Clary asked the pair.

"I want to meet him," Izzy told her, "and I'm pretty sure Alec wants to scope him out and make sure he's alright. Y'know how he is."

"Wesley will take good care of Biscuit, Alexander. Trust me." Magnus looped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Alec just hummed and continued to stare at Clary like he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"What are you wearing?" He finally asked.

Clary looked down at herself as Isabelle started to laugh. "Uh, a dress?" Clary answered stupidly.

Alec paused for a moment before asking his next question. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Oh my God." Clary deadpanned. "Okay, Dad. I'm going to wait for Wesley outside."

"But-" Alec started to object.

"Outside and Alone." Clary called as she exited the Institute, nearly running into a very attractive man. "Oh, shit. Sorry!"

"Quite alright." The man replied in a smooth British accent. "I don't suppose that you might be Clary?"

"You're Wesley." Clary realized. "Yes, I am Clary."

"Pleased to meet you." He grabbed one of her hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Shall we go? I've gotten us a reservation; Magnus recommended the place. It's a little bistro, about ten minutes from here, it's run by this lovely Warlock woman."

"That sounds great." Clary nodded.

Wesley snapped his fingers and a portal appeared at the bottom of the steps. He tugged on the hand that he was still holding, and Clary followed him without hesitation. She couldn't explain it, much less understand why she trusted this man so quickly. Perhaps it was because Magnus did. Magnus wouldn't have let her leave alone with him had he posed any danger to her. Maybe it was because the pendant that hung around her neck wasn't pulsing, signaling that it was contacting Magnus. Or maybe it was that feeling, building in her chest and in her gut. The one that she couldn't identify. But, nevertheless, she followed him. And she did it with a smile.

**Alright! So that's that, Wesley has been introduced and it's been decided, from the votes that Jeremy Irvine is officially who I'm talking about when I'm describing Wesley.**

**My Endgame at the moment, is to have Wesley and Clary end up together. The question is, in this story, in this little world that I've created, should Jace and Clary try things out? Now keep in mind, when they do this, if they were to get together, they will ultimately fail and their platonic relationship could be forever ruined. As could Alec and Jace's relationship.**

**Next, thank you for all the love. ****_Not By Blood _****is now on Wattpad, and Archive of our own. I'm looking into putting it on Quotev as well.**

**What do you think about Clary and Magnus' bonding time?**

**Finally - what do you want to see happen in this story? This is my "****_Homework" _****for you if you have been actively reading this story. Telling me something you'd like to see happen, does not mean that it will ultimately end up in the story, but it does give me the chance, as an author to see what my audience is into and what is or isn't working. Example- a bonding scene between Maryse and Clary or A Lightwood-Bane Family chapter or something like that.**

**Let me know what you want to see, also - do we like the direction that Alec and Clary's relationship is going in? Is it too much? Let me know.**

**Make sure to Comment, Vote and Follow the Story!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

"You can't be serious." Wesley laughed.

"I am," Clary insisted.

"Who folds their clothes before they hide them under the bed?" Wesley chuckled before taking a sip of his wine.

"I guess I was just a strange child." Clary said with a grin, then she sobered. "That was the first time I talked about her and didn't break down."

"Your mother?" Wesley clarified, although he knew exactly whom she was talking about.

Clary nodded. "Yeah. Jocelyn."

"Why do you call her that?" Wesley asked, leaning back in his chair. "Why not mom?"

"It's confusing. Yes, Jocelyn is my mom, will always be my mom, but I guess I just got in the habit of making a clear difference between Jocelyn and Maryse. Both of them are my mom's but I don't want to confuse any of my siblings when I'm talking about one or the other. Jocelyn is Jocelyn and Maryse is mom." She shrugged.

"But it makes you feel as though you're betraying her." Wesley said.

"Sometimes." Clary admitted. "But I also know she'd want me to be happy, whatever the cost."

"I'm sure she would. But can you live with yourself right now? With what you're feeling inside? You're falling apart. I've just met you and I can already see it."

Uncomfortable with how quickly the tone of the conversation changed, Clary changed the subject. "Do you think that Magnus expects us to end up together? Because I was getting a very 'Match-Maker' vibe from him earlier." She chuckled without humor.

Wesley did not seem impressed with her diversion but answered all the same.

"I know that he does, and I can see why he would think that." A corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile. "However, if anything were to happen between us, it wouldn't be now. Especially given the state that you're in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary asked indignantly.

"I mean, that I won't have you love me more than you love yourself. You have got to work through these feelings, Clary. They are ruling your life, they are overtaking you. You cannot allow yourself to drown in them. Do you understand?" He said all of this with so much kindness and tenderness that Clary couldn't stand it.

"Yeah." She whispered. "Do you mind? I've got to use the restroom."

Wesley smiled at her and gestured for her to go. She stood up and walked towards the back of the bistro, finding the ladies room with ease. She quickly opened the door and walked into a stall, locking it before she pulled her stele out from her handbag. She drew a rune into the air and stepped into the portal that appeared before her.

She came out into Magnus' apartment, startling her brother and his boyfriend pretty badly. They jerked apart from each other and looked at her in shock.

"Sorry." Clary said slowly, raising an eyebrow at them.

Magnus shook himself. "It's fine. What happened?"

"Nothing." Clary frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the clock. "Why?"

"You came here instead of the Institute." Alec pointed out.

"Yeah." Clary sighed, looking between the both of them before settling on looking Magnus in the eye. "What we were talking about earlier, maybe I could use from space from ... it. You said you wanted me to have a room here, I was wondering if I could use it for a while."

Magnus lit up. "Of course, you can! If I had it my way both you and Alexander would be completely moved in already."

"Why isn't Alec living here?" Clary asked, realizing for the first time that it was actually quite odd that Alec wasn't living with his boyfriend and daughter.

"I'm the Head of the Institute." Was all Alec had to say on the matter.

"There's a rule saying that you have to live at the Institute? That sucks." Clary replied.

"Yea -" Alec faltered. "Hmm."

"What?" Magnus and Clary asked in unison.

"Now I'm actually not sure." Alec admitted. "I'll have to look into it."

Clary shrugged. "I'll move in. I like this place better than the Institute anyways."

Magnus' grin grew. "So how was the date?"

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?" Clary challenged.

"Right." Magnus agreed. "But how did it go?"

Clary looked between the two of them again and could instantly see that there was no getting out of the conversation. She sat in the armchair and kicked her shoes off. "Fine. I like him. We had fun."

She hadn't thought Magnus' grin could get any wider. "Do I smell a double date coming up soon?" He asked the room.

"Actually," Alec answered. "I'm pretty sure that's the fish. Or maybe the tequila." He eyed the glasses on the table with distaste.

Clary snorted as Magnus rolled his eyes at the man.

"How about I show you to your room?" Magnus stood up. "I hope you realize, now that you're staying here, I'm going to keep you here forever."

Clary laughed as Alec stood up to follow the two. They walked down the hallway that led to Magnus' and, by extension, Alec's room and turned left. Directly next to their room was Clary's. Magnus showed her how the door slid open and they wandered into the room. Clary noticed that, like herself, Alec was looking around curiously, meaning that he hadn't seen the room before either.

The walls were a light grey with blue and purple swirls decorating the walls, there was an easel in the corner next to several shelves on the wall that held art supplies. Against the back wall was her bed and on the right side of the room there was a small loveseat in front of a television.

"Wow." Was all Alec said.

Clary, on the other hand, launched herself into Magnus' arms, surprising both men. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "You didn't have to do this."

Magnus gently pulled her away from him. "It's been a hundred years since I've allowed myself to feel anything remotely close to the way I feel about you and Alexander. I haven't had family for so long. So, thank you. Thank you for being my family." He patted her shoulder and smiled lovingly over at Alec who was grinning at him proudly.

Clary quickly kissed them both on their cheeks and smiled tiredly. "I love you both, but I'm exhausted."

"Of course." Magnus agreed. "You should get some sleep because when Madzie finds out that Aunt Clary is moving in with us she's going to want to spend all day with her."

Clary laughed and the men left, budding her goodnight.

—-

The next morning Alec and Magnus were sitting in the dining room waiting for the girls to wake up when Clary came rushing into the room, quickly grabbing her purse off the counter where Alec had placed it after she'd left it in the living room last night.

"Whoa!" Magnus called. "Where's the fire?"

"Luke called. Simon's in trouble." Clary said as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"I thought you and Shawn broke up?" Alec asked.

"Simon and I are still friends." Clary scathed.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he popped another chunk of fruit in his mouth. He stood up and shrugged his jacket on before stooping to give Magnus a kiss.

"Alright," Alec sighed, draping an arm across his sister's shoulders. "Let's go save Sarah."

—-

I really don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it." Luke sighed as Clary held the bloodied shirt in her hands. "I think Simon killed somebody."

"He didn't do this." Clary weakly defended.

"Simon's shirt was in that dumpster." Luke said. He hadn't looked Clary in the eye once since they got there. "Soaked in the victim's blood. His fingerprints were on her bracelet."

"The only time he was fingerprinted was when he signed up to coach Little League." Clary chuckled in exasperation. "He would never hurt anyone."

"There has to be an explanation for this." Alec added.

"The Simon you know is a Vampire, Clary." Luke pointed out. "A vampire with a broken heart, I hear. Demon blood, it changes a person."

"I should've never let him come to the Seelie Court with me." Clary said in despair.

"From what I gather he wasn't really taking 'no' for an answer." Alec reassured her.

"I need to get to him before anyone else does." Luke sighed, standing up.

Clary just nodded, still staring down at the shirt soaked in blood. Luke walked away without another word and Alec couldn't stop himself from following the man.

As they exited the Jade Wolf, Alec called out to him. "Luke! Wait."

Luke turned and looked at Alec. "What's up?"

"Uh, I just needed to say something to you. It's about Clary." Alec closed the distance between them and stood a foot away from him now. "I don't think you understand what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"You've shut her out. You left her high and dry and haven't looked back. Have you even checked on her once since Jocelyn died?" Alec asked him harshly.

Luke didn't even flinch. "I abandoned her?" He asked. "That's what you think? What about her? She became a Lightwood not even two weeks after Jocelyn died! She replaced us. I helped raise that girl and she just goes and gets a new father."

"Robert isn't much of a father." Alec admitted quietly. "To any of us. But that's beside the point. Clary needs you. There are some things my family can't do for her. I'm her brother, I can't stand in for you or for Dad. I can't. She needs me to be her brother, nothing else. She loves you, and you not being around. You leaving her alone to figure these things out, it hurts her. Did you know she was going to kill herself? Had I not extended the offer for her to join our family, she would be dead. So, think about that next time you decide that she, an eighteen year old little girl, abandoned you, a grown man. Her father." Alec spun on his heel and entered the restaurant again leaving Luke frozen on the sidewalk.

—

Alec returned to the Institute while Clary portaled back to Magnus' apartment. When she stepped out of the apartment, she found Magnus and Wesley sitting together on the couch, Madzie asleep in Magnus' lap.

"Ah, there she is." Magnus chirped, spotting Clary. "How's Samuel?"

"Simon?" Clary clarified. "They think he killed someone."

"What?" Magnus' jaw dropped.

Clary nodded and turned to Wesley. "About last night." She said, clearly ashamed. "I am so sorry. I can't believe I-"

Wesley held a hand up, smile still intact. He stood up and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of her. He towered over her, much like Alec did. He once again grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it and winking at her. "Honestly," He drawled. "I expected you to run out of there screaming long before you did. I was impressed. Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?"

Clary nodded, pulling on the hand that still held hers and she led him to her bedroom, ignoring Magnus' smirk.

Clary slid the bedroom door closed behind them and went to sit on the edge of her bed. Wesley sat close beside her but wasn't touching her.

"When Magnus called me about you, He told me he believed you were suicidal. Would you say that this is true?" Wesley asked her.

Clary shrugged. "I've gone through a lot recently."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Wesley encouraged, nudging her with his elbow gently.

"I don't even know where to start." Clary sighed, looking down at her hands.

"How about the beginning?" Wesley smiled slightly. "I hear that's usually a good place to start."

"Ha ha." Clary laughed mockingly. "Well, on my eighteenth birthday my mom was kidnapped, right after she told me that I'm a Shadowhunter. I'd met Jace, Alec and Izzy earlier that day. I found out that Valentine was my father, Simon got turned into a Vampire," Clary rattled off.

"Remind me who Simon is?" Wesley asked.

"He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but more recently he's my ex-boyfriend."

"That's right." Wesley recalled, nodding. "Go on."

"Jace and I went into an alternate dimension, found who we thought was his father but was actually Valentine, we find my mother but can't wake her up, then we wake her up, Jace leaves us, he comes back and Alec kills my mom." She takes a shuddering breath. "Alec and I went to a warlock who told me she could bring my mom back, she then tried to make a demon impregnate me."

"Excuse me?" Wesley snapped.

"She was breeding Warlocks. She wiped the women's memories afterwards."

"You must have some serious animosity towards her." Wesley suggested.

"You have no idea." Clary said. "After that, after Alec saved me from the demon, Magnus told him about the spell that would make me a biological Lightwood. When Alec told me about it I kinda freaked out. That was the same day as my mother's funeral. I found out that I have the ability to draw new runes. Jace told me that I couldn't tell anyone, but I told the Iron Sister, Cleophas when Izzy and I went on the mission there."

Wesley just nodded.

"Aldertree forced Jace out of the Institute and Alec spoke to him, he told me that Jace wanted nothing to do with me. So, I agreed to become a Lightwood."

"You've been through quite a lot." Wesley remarked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah. More than I'd like."

"Is there anything else significant that's happened?"

"Let's see," Clary mused, sarcastically. "My brother tried to kill himself under a spell, by the same warlock who tried to demon rape me, that same warlock also used a blood oath to try to kill me. I nearly died, if Alec hadn't found Madzie I would be dead. Then there was being kidnapped by Madzie and taken to Valentine, Simon being kidnapped by Valentine, Alec being kidnapped by Valentine. Finding out Jace isn't my brother, well not biologically. Sebastian telling me that I'm alone in this world and that the Lightwoods took me in out of pity. The Seelie Court Mission where the Queen made me kiss Jace. Simon breaking up with me. That's all that I can think of."

"That's all that you can think of." Wesley repeated dryly.

He turned sideways on the edge of the bed, one leg bent still on the bed and the other foot planted on the floor. Clary turned as well but sat with her legs crisscrossed on the bed.

They looked at each other for a long moment and Clary found herself drawn to him in such a way that she just couldn't deny it, but she also didn't understand it, and that scared her.

"When Magnus told me about you, he said you went through something, something that might help you understand me, and help you help me. Can I ask what that was?"

Wesley looked down at his hands, taking a deep breath. "What I'm going to tell you, I've only told a handful of people, so keep it to yourself? Please?"

Clary nodded. "Of course."

"Warlocks, we're different from other Downworlders. We each have a Soulmate. If we're lucky, that Soulmate is either a Warlock or a Vampire, they'll live forever, like us. Sometimes, we get so desperate that we convince ourselves that we've found them, because we're so lonely. I did that once, convinced myself that I'd found her. She was a Warlock, like me. She was everything I wasn't. She was confident, beautiful, powerful, she was capable." Wesley shrugged. "At that point I was only fifty-three years old. I'd faked my death for my mother and stepfather, but I had a younger half-sister who, unlike my parents, knew what I was. My sister had a family. Husband, three kids; two boys and a little girl. Shaylee went to their house one night and slaughtered them all. When I found out, when I walked into their house and found them all, bled dry, blood everywhere, that little girl hanging from the stair banister, white nightgown soaked red, I knew it was her. I could feel her magic there. I confronted her and she attacked me. She beat me and tortured me. Told me it was my fault, what happened to them. It was my fault because I was weak and naive, and I let my guard down. She said she was testing me, making me a stronger warlock. That she'd done me a favor."

"I am so sorry." Clary said. She'd turned a pale white color and she was staring at Wesley with wide eyes. "I can't even imagine."

"Magnus saved me that night. We've been friends ever since." Wesley finished.

"You said all Warlocks have a soulmate. Are Magnus and Alec ...?"

"Soulmates? Yeah, they are." Wesley nodded.

"And, have - never mind." Clary decided.

"Have I found my soulmate? I have." Wesley told her. "I just haven't told her yet. It's too early."

"Oh." Clary felt a little disappointed. She shook herself. She had no right to feel this way. She'd only met Wesley last night. Maybe it was Magnus' relentless teasing. He must not have known that Wesley had found his Soulmate, otherwise he wouldn't have encouraged her to view the outing as a date. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Wesley smiled and patted her hand that was sitting on her leg. He stood up and stretched. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I have some other things to attend to." He left the room, leaving Clary feeling conflicted.

—

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?" Magnus asked hours later, standing in the middle of Wesley's living room.

"I mean that I didn't tell her!" Wesley shot back. "It's far too early to be making any moves."

"You wouldn't be making a move." Magnus argued. "You'd be being honest with her, which is what any living, breathing person wants."

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "I can't put this kind of pressure on her, Magnus. Besides, you can't say much considering you didn't tell your Alexander until after he said, 'I love you.'"

"And that was a mistake on my part." Magnus admitted. "I should have told him far sooner. Been honest with him when he was engaged to that woman. Maybe we would've gotten together sooner."

"Why isn't what you've had good enough?" Wesley inquired. "Why wish for something that could alter what you've built? Hasn't your time together been good?"

"It's been amazing." Magnus said. "And you're right, I wouldn't trade it, but Alexander and Clary are both mortal. We don't have all the time in the world with them. And on top of that, they're Shadowhunters. They'll die young, as they all do."

"I can't push her. I won't. She needs to heal and in order for that to happen we have to be friends first. Nothing more." Wesley insisted.

"Okay." Magnus sighed, giving in. "I just wanted to-"

His phone rang shrilly. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Isabelle was calling him. He quirked an eyebrow at Wesley and held the phone to his ear after hitting the accept call button.

"Isabelle, what's -?" He started to ask.

"You need to get to the Institute now." Izzy interrupted. "Alec's tearing his office apart. He's having a full meltdown."

"Why? What happened?" Magnus's mind was racing with all the possibilities, most of them ending up with Alec hurt.

"Valentine escaped."

Alright! So I finally settled on the fourth version of this chapter. I'm not 100% satisfied but here we are. Also - I have a few drafts in my works section and I'm trying to decide which one to finish next. I figured I'd hold a vote to see what you're interested in seeing:

1\. Max and Raphael Lightwood-Bane Time Travel Fic.

2\. Alec x Clary (Clalec) AU Romance Fic

3\. Clalec brOTP OneShot After Sebastian says that stuff to Clary outside Magnus' apartment.

Let me know. And remember to Vote, Comment and Follow! Thank you, Darlings! ❤️


	17. Chapter Seventeen

EDITED 5/30/2020

Sorry to keep you waiting! I worked really hard on this chapter and making sure that it came out all right. Enjoy.

Magnus stood outside the door to Alec's office and listened to the sounds of crashing and breaking glass from within. He flinched when there was a particularly big crash. He turned to Izzy who was leaning against the wall across from the door.

"Is Jace here?" Magnus asked warily. "Or perhaps Samuel? Just in case he throws something when the door opens."

"No, Jace is out and Simon hasn't been here since the breakup."

"I was really looking forward to seeing one of them get hit by a flying stapler." Magnus griped before pulling the door open and walking into the office. He was struck silent by the scene he walked in on. The shelves and tables were bare, the things that once decorated them sat broken on the floor. The mirror that had been hung on the wall near the couch was cracked and had blood near the site of impact, indicating that Alec had punched it. Alec was standing in front of his desk, hunched over and gripping the sides of it, blood running down his knuckles as his shoulders heaved with how heavy his breathing was.

Magnus waved a hand and blue magic flowed out over the shattered glass and mended everything that had been broken. Knick knacks and decorations flew back to where they belonged, and the mirror looked like new. Alec straightened up as his things returned to his desk and he slowly turned around.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed as he took a few steps forward.

Alec sniffed and looked down at his bloody hands, turning them over to examine them. "I, uh," he took a shuddering breath. "I think I broke some stuff."

His face was red and puffy, as were his eyes. His cheeks were tear stained, a few tears still falling down his cheeks.

"I'll say." Magnus closed the distance between the two of them, grabbing Alec's wrists and letting his magic flow down into his boyfriend's hands. He looked down at Alec's hands and watched as the skin healed, knitting itself back together. Once the skin was healed, he vanished the blood, cleaning Alec's hands and he lifted them to his lips, kissing them. "Isabelle told me what happened."

"I feel like a failure." Alec admitted, freeing his hands from Magnus' as he rounded his desk and sat in the plush chair. "I just, how can I go on, leading these people and acting like I'm not the guy who let Valentine get away? The guy who let my sister's... I don't know what he is to her now, but he's obsessed with her. He'll find a way to hurt her, Magnus. I did this."

"Izzy was the one in charge of the transfer. Not you." Magnus reasoned.

"But I put her in charge of it." Alec returned.

"No matter what I say," Magnus sighed, sitting in the chair across from Alec's desk. "You will find a way to spin it and make it your fault."

"That isn't what I'm doing!" Alec defended, sitting up straight and looking at Magnus indignantly.

"That's exactly what you're doing." Magnus replied calmly, leaning forward in his seat. "I'm not trying to place the blame on Isabelle. The blame belongs to whomever on the team set Valentine free. Okay? You and your sister are blameless in this."

Alec shook his head. "The clave won't see it that way."

"They may not." Magnus agreed, nodding his head. "But what's important is that you do not blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself, Magnus?" Alec pulled on his hair. "Valentine is out there again! He'll probably try to decimate the Downworld again. That includes my soulmate, my daughter, my sister's soulmate. Simon, Luke, all of them! That's on me, whether I'm at fault or not. It happened at my Institute, under my supervision."

Magnus shook his head. "I won't fight with you. Not about this."

"Good." Alec leaned back in his chair and dragged a hand over his face. "Because I don't want to fight with you either. You can't change my mind about this Magnus. And I want you to know, I'm going to hunt this son of a bitch down, and I'm going to kill him. He won't take my family away from me. I swear on the Angel, he won't hurt you or our daughter."

Magnus soaked those words in for a moment. Once again, he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. This man that sat opposite from him in this moment was kind, selfless, brave and strong. But at the same time, Alexander was also insecure, vulnerable and sensitive. Magnus couldn't believe that he got to be with Alec, he got to hold him, love him and raise a child with him. He, and no-one else, got to build a life with him. He wouldn't waste anymore time, after all, Alec was mortal. He would leave Magnus and Madzie one day.

Magnus stood up and rounded the desk, pulling himself up to sit on it before leaning over and connecting his lips with Alec's. Alec smiled into the kiss, reaching a hand up to cup Magnus' cheek.

Magnus pulled back, staying close enough for Alec to still feel his breath on his face. "Stop smiling, I can't kiss you like I want to if you're smiling." He complained, a smile gracing his lips.

Alec smiled wider, gazing into Magnus' eyes. "I can't help it." He rasped, leaning into Magnus' intoxicating presence. "I'm just so incredibly in love with you."

Magnus beamed and stroked Alec's cheek with his thumb. He blinked back tears as he leaned in again. When he was only centimeters away from Alec's lips he whispered to him; "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

—-

"Hey!" Jace called as he jogged to catch up with Clary. "Can we talk?" Jace asked as she kept walking.

"About what?" Clary asked, her tone was light and positive but Jace could hear the underlying edge in her voice.

"About how you keep walking out of a room every time I walk in?" Jace suggested, exasperated.

"I haven't -" Clary tried to deny it.

"Yeah, you have, Clary." Jace interrupted. "And look, I get it. But we can't avoid each other forever."

Clary turned back to him, a smile still on her face yet she looked annoyed. "Jace. Valentine's missing." She kept walking, looking away from him. "We have more important things to deal with right now. Any word from Magnus or Luke?" She directed the question to Alec.

"No." Alec answered. "With Valentine free the Downworld cabinet has been holding secluded meetings at the Seelie Court."

"Well that's not good." Jace muttered.

"You think anything good happens in the Seelie Court?" Clary asked bitingly.

"The Clave isn't going to let this go unpunished." Alec quickly continued, shooting Clary a concerned look. "The Inquisitor's sent an envoy to assess the situation. Chances are they'll be the ones replacing me as Head of the Institute."

"Not if we can recapture Valentine." Izzy said angrily. "Sebastian and all available personnel are searching. We already know that Duncan managed to hijack the portal."

"If he was Luke's accomplice, he could've been orchestrating the secret transfer all along."

"Listen." Alec sighed. "I appreciate the effort, but Valentine escaped on my watch. I deserve to take the heat for it."

"This isn't your fault! It's mine." Izzy protested. "I was the one in charge of the transfer team."

"Hey. We both were." Jace interjected. "Look, Alec, you are a good leader. You can't just let Imogen fire you over something you didn't do."

"Alec, will do as he's ordered." Robert Lightwood entered.

"Dad?" Izzy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked.

"I'm the Clave's envoy." Robert explained. "We need to talk." He told Alec.

—-

"I never expected it to be you." Alec admitted.

"You're my son." Robert explained. "I felt it was my responsibility to deliver your orders personally. Allowing Valentine's escape was a lapse in leadership, but our top priority is tracking him down. We believe he is still in New York. Imogen is convinced that you know the city better than anyone in Idris. She says that you will remain Head of the Institute."

"And that's it?" Alec asked, surprised.

"For now." Robert confirmed. "Imogen is keeping an eye on you. Don't give her an excuse to give Aldertree his old job back."

"Well, I appreciate the help." Alec replied slowly. "But don't think this makes up for what you did to Mom."

Robert looked down, ashamed. He sat on the couch and clasped his hands together. "Alec, your mother and I have always had a complicated relationship."

"It's not complicated." Alec snapped. "You cheated on her. There's a reason she returned to Idris as soon as you got here."

"I made a mistake." Robert stressed. "I never meant to hurt you...but I fell in love."

Alec looked up to glare at his father.

"You of all people should know what that's like." Robert started to say.

"Magnus isn't an affair!" Alec said, upset. "I shouldn't have said anything. We can argue family drama once we find Valentine. Until then, I have an Institute to run."

"Alec," Robert pleaded.

"You can go." Alec said, his voice hard but his eyes showed the pain that he was feeling.

—-

Clary gasped for air as she broke the surface of the lake in Idris.

"You okay?" Jace asked her.

"Fine." She replied, still gulping down the air. "Just a little damp. Did we make it?"

"Yeah." Jace panted. "Welcome to Idris."

They climbed up the hill and looked out at the trees. "I still can't believe you made a portal rune." Jace marveled.

"You said that already." Clary replied. "It isn't the first time I've used one."

"You don't understand." Jace countered. "It took Warlocks thousands of years to use portals and you just improvised one."

"Magnus and Alec didn't care this much." Clary complained.

"I wanna get out of here before dark. These woods are home to several packs of notoriously feral werewolves." Jace informed her.

"Valentine certainly has interesting ideas about what's kid friendly." Clary commented as they trekked through the woods.

"Yeah, well, even he wouldn't let me go near the lake." Jace said.

Clary stumbled into a tree. "Whoa." She breathed.

"You okay?" Clary nodded. "You know an Iratze could help you with that." Jace told her.

"Oh no." Clary realized. "I don't have my Stele. I must have dropped it when I hit the water."

Jace gave her an exasperated look, holding his arms out in a shrug. "Don't look at me. I left mine in New York. Someone pulled me through the portal before I had time to get it."

"You know, it's okay. I mean we don't even need a Stele. You can activate your runes without them, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, you know, theoretically."

"And you were giving me crap about my portal?" Clary asked him.

"I didn't say I couldn't do it." Jace argued.

Clary stumbled again. "On second thought, my stele might come in handy. Let's see if we can find it."

—

"Honestly." Alec said. "As long as Dad apologizes to Max, I don't care what the fire messages said."

"I know you're still upset about the affair." Izzy replied, "but think about it. Valentine escaped under our watch and yet Imogen is letting you keep your job? Why? Did he say anything?"

"Not really. He said he was in love." Alec told her, a bitter edge to his voice. He suddenly straightened and started to flex his hand.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked, pushing off the wall.

"Something's wrong with Jace." Alec told her.

They hurried to Jace's room and found it in shambles.

"By the Angel!" Izzy gasped, stopping in the doorway, Alec right behind her. She gazed into the room at the turned over furniture and scattered papers.

They wandered further into the room and Alec spotted broken glass at the other end of the room.

"What the hell?"

Alec crouched down near the glass and fingered a piece, Izzy walked up behind him and looked down at it.

"What happened here?" She asked.

Alec held up the piece he'd been looking at and noticed something unusual about it. "Is that a lake?" He asked. Izzy peered into the glass shard and noticed that there was indeed a lake reflected in the glass. "What are these things?" Alec wondered aloud.

"They look like portal shards." Izzy said, grabbing the piece from her brother.

"So Jace and Clary are at this beach?"

"Assuming they went through together." Izzy agreed. "But none of it makes sense. How were they able to create a portal inside the institute?"

"Clary made a rune. She's only done it once or twice, but never like this." Alec told her.

"Clearly it wasn't a normal portal." Robert said. Izzy and Alec whirled around to see him standing in the doorway.

He walked into the room and stopped before his two oldest children. Isabelle held the portal shard out to him

He held it up and peered at the lake in it. He lowered it and looked back to his children. "This isn't a beach." He said, sighing. "It's Lake Lyn." He handed the shard back to Izzy.

"The Lake Lyn?" Alec asked. "How can you tell?"

"Because Jase requested a portal to Idris this morning." Robert revealed. "He thought he might have a lead on Valentine, but the Clave denied it. Seems like he went anyway."

"We need to help him. Them." Alec said, looking at Izzy rather than their father. "You have to get that portal approved."

"I'll try my best," Robert said. "But the Clave -"

"I don't care what the Clave says." Alec interrupted. "Clary is in trouble."

"I agree. She is my daughter you know." Robert reminded Alec. "But as long as you're acting as head of this institute, you need to remain here."

"Clary and Jace are family." Isabelle protested. "You can't expect Alec to abandon his Parabatai."

Alec sighed, looking devastated. "No. Dad's right. I need to put the institute first."

Izzy shook her head in disgust and turned away. Alec held a hand out and stopped her.

"Listen." He said. "I'm not abandoning anyone. I'm sending my best Shadowhunters to rescue them."

Izzy nodded and turned to her father. "Get me a portal to Idris."

—-

"Magnus is on his way." Alec told his sister as they stood in the Head of the Institute's office.

"I can't believe you aren't going." Isabelle griped.

"Who said that I'm not going with you?" Alec asked her.

"But you told Dad you'd stay here." Izzy was confused.

"I told him what he wanted to hear." Alec said as a portal opened in the office. Magnus stepped out of it looking miffed.

He rounded on Alec almost immediately. "You're going to Idris?" He demanded. "Don't you know how dangerous that is right now? What if Valentine's there? He'll kill you!"

"I have to save Clary and Jace." Alec insisted.

"Then I'm going with you." Magnus crossed his arms and glowered in his boyfriend's direction.

"What about Madzie?" Alec demanded. "If something goes wrong she won't have either of us."

"Well, nothing better go wrong, then." Magnus said triumphantly.

Alec opened his mouth to say something else when Magnus stepped up to him, their bodies pressing together. He reached a hand up and pressed it to Alec's cheek. Alec's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening once more.

"You honestly think that I could let you go without me?" Magnus whispered to him. "I refuse to lose you, my love."

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus' mouth.

"We have to hurry." Isabelle said. "If all of us are going we need to go before they catch us."

Alec broke away from Magnus' lips, sending Izzy an irritated glare before turning back to Magnus.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead.

Magnus smiled sweetly up at Alec before moving to a spacious part of the room. "Let's do this." He said as his hands lit up blue.

—

Izzy stepped out of the portal first, Alec followed and Magnus brought up the rear. They joined Izzy near the edge of the lake and looked out onto it before making their way into the woods. Magnus was gripping Alec's hand in his own as they followed Isabelle through the forest. Magnus jumped when they heard the animal yelp in the distance. Alec looked back at him with a small smirk and Magnus opened his mouth to say something when Alec released his hand and whirled around, arrow notched in his bow, pointed straight at Jace's heart.

"Hey, hey!" Jace said, hands raised in a surrendering gesture. "I'm guessing you got my message? I had to do something to get your attention."

He showed Alec his palm, a dark red gash went down the middle of it. Alec lowered his bow and held out his hand. A small cut was in the same place on his hand.

"Can I use your stele?" Jace asked him.

"What happened to Clary?" Magnus asked him as Alec handed Jace the stele.

"Thank you." Jace thanked his brother. "One minute we were looking for her stele by the lake; the next she was gone."

"You didn't drink any of the lake water did you?" Izzy asked.

"No, but Clary did." Jace told them. He then noticed the look on Alec and Isabelle's faces. "What?" He asked, noticing that Magnus also seemed confused.

"Lake Lyn has Hallucinogenic properties. An iratze should be able to cure her, but we need to get to her soon." Alec told Jace.

"Or what?" Jace asked.

"Or she could lose her mind forever." Isabelle said.

—-

The group wandered around the woods for about an hour, searching for Clary. Alec was getting visibly frustrated and Magnus was speaking to him in slow and soft tones, holding his hand and stroking his arm. All of that seemed to be in vain, though when a portal opened next to Magnus. Alec pushed Magnus behind him and notched an arrow in his bow, ready to fire.

"Alec, don't!" Magnus cried as Alec let the arrow fly.

The arrow stopped mid-air, surrounded by purple magic as Wesley stepped out of the portal.

"Wesley." Alec said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Wesley closed the portal and grabbed the arrow out of the air and handed it back to Alec.

"Magnus texted me and told me Clary's in trouble. I couldn't not come." Wesley explained.

"Who are you?" Jace asked rudely.

"A friend." Alec answered, glaring at his little brother.

"I was enlisted to help Clary, so here I am helping Clary." Wesley added.

"Why would Clary need your help?" Jace asked , looking around at the sudden looks of discomfort on the faces of the people around him. "What don't I know?" He demanded.

"Clary is just having a difficult time is all." Magnus told him. "Wesley, having gone through something comparable, was in a position to help."

When Jace opened his mouth to say something else, Alec snapped; "Can we just go find my sister already?"

He stalked off in the direction they'd been heading in and Magnus and Wesley followed close behind, Izzy nudging Jace along.

When they found Clary she was lying on some rocks. She seemingly sensed their presence and quickly stumbled to her feet.

"Who are you?" She asked the group.

"It's me, Clary. It's Alec." Alec told her in a soothing voice.

"Clary shook her head. "I don't know you."

"You're confused." Wesley told her. "It's okay. We're here to help you."

Isabelle pulled her Stele out and slowly approached the girl. "It's okay. Just hold still."

Once she was close enough to Clary, the younger girl lashed out. Wesley surged forward and pushed Izzy out of the way, taking a kick to the gut. He leaned forward and grabbed her wrists, allowing her to still land kicks on his shins, holding her in place.

"Clary, it's me. I'm here, it's okay. Clary, I'm here." He told her over and over again, watching as she slowly calmed down and leaned in towards him. He released her wrists and pulled hers closer by her elbows, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gestured for Izzy to bring the stele back over and cure Clary.

Izzy gently grabbed the hem of Clary's shirt, pausing when the girl started to panic. She continued when Wesley successfully talked her back down. She quickly traced the iratze and backed away.

Alec walked over and spoke quietly to Isabelle. "You, Jace and Magnus are going to finish here, Wes, Clary and I are going back to the Institute. Okay?"

Isabelle looked over at Clary and Wesley. Wesley had scooped Clary into his arms and was holding her close to his chest. Her head was still resting on one of his broad shoulders and they were speaking to each other quietly.

"Okay." Isabelle smiled.

—

Alec stood in front of the fireplace in his office, the flames lit his face making him look more brooding than usual. There was a knock on the open door and he turned to watch his father walk into the office.

"I just got word from Isabelle. Jace and Clary are safe. Clary had a slight mishap and is now back here. A warlock is looking her over. Jace and Isabelle will be at Valentine's cabin shortly."

"That's good to hear." Alec replied, remaining stone-faced. "Hopefully they can recover something we can use to track him."

An awkward silence settled over them and they both looked down towards the ground.

"Dad..." Alec started. "Thank you. Izzy never would've made it to Idris without your help.

"Alec, you and Isabelle and Max and Clary and Jace are the most important people in the world to me." Robert told him. "I know I've lost your trust. I hope I can earn it back."

"Then why are you still lying to us?" Alec asked him. "You told Max to keep a secret about some fire messages."

"Yes, but -" Robert started.

"Whatever it is," Alec continued. "Just keep Max out of it."

"I sent those fire messages to Imogen to make sure that you would remain Head of The Institute."

"Oh, so you're protecting me because I'm a Lightwood." Alec said.

"No!" Robert cried. "It's because I've always admired your courage. And your honesty. It's the stuff that great leaders are made from."

"Why should I believe you?" Alec asked. "What did you send to Imogen?"

Robert sighed and looked around before moving closer to Alec and lowering his voice.

"The Clave is keeping a massive secret of their own, and I threatened to reveal it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to carry the burden of lying to people you love. I know how hard that can be."

"Dad." Alec interjected. "Just tell me."

"But you cannot repeat this secret to anyone." Robert stressed. "Not even Magnus. Promise me, Alec."

"I can't promise that." Alec told him. "Either you trust me to be a leader or you don't."

Robert looked around again before making eye contact with his son. "The Clave lied about the Soul Sword. They never recovered it from Valentine's attack on the institute. They don't have it. They never did."

—-

Robert left for Idris shortly after the conversation and Jace, Magnus and Isabelle returned. Alec stood behind his desk and Wesley, Clary, Magnus, Izzy and Jace were all seated around the office. Wesley and Jace were sitting on opposite sides of the same sofa, Magnus was seated in an armchair with Clary balanced on the arm of it, much like they'd been sitting in the same chair back when they'd discussed Kaelie. Izzy was seated on the edge of his desk, looking at him, concerned.

"So, I've called you all here because." He stopped and sighed, bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He collected himself and looked back up at the concerned faces of the people he considered family. "My father shared some disturbing information with me. The Clave has been lying to us. They do not have, nor have they ever had the Soul Sword. It was not recovered after Valentine's attack on the Institute."

"What?" Jace gasped.

"The Clave wanted this to remain a secret. Dad asked me to keep this a secret from all of you. I can't do that."

"You really are different from other Shadowhunters." Magnus marveled, looking at Alec with tears in his eyes. "We can figure this out tomorrow. Let's go home."

Alec smiled sadly, because he knew this was only going to get worse, but damn; hearing Magnus ask him to go home with him. That sounded pretty damn perfect.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Here it FINALLY is! Almost at twenty chapters my loves! I'm sorry it took so long! See end notes for important new poll!

She was drowning. She didn't know which way was up and which was down. Her chest and lungs were burning with need. She opened her mouth and then...

She screamed. Loud, blood-curdling screaming. Her back arched off of the bed with the force of it.

Alec sat up in an instant, Magnus started beside him, looking up at him with bleary eyes that focused as he registered what the disturbance was. Alec grabbed a single arrow off the nightstand next to the bed and jumped up, wielding it like a sword as he rushed into Clary's room, he could feel Magnus right behind him as his eyes swept over every square inch of the room before he lowered the arrow, seeing that his sister was in no immediate danger. Rather, she was sitting up, tangled in her bedsheets, ebony hair plastered to her face in sweat, chest heaving and tears streaming down her now-pale cheeks. The color had drained from her face as she looked shell-shocked.

Alec set the arrow aside and rushed to her side. "Hey, hey. Shh. It was just a bad dream."

"Alec?" Clary gasped, her chest heaving as she took in air.

"Yeah. It's me. We heard you screaming." He looked back towards Magnus.

""Are you okay, Biscuit?" Magnus asked, gently.

"I, I Uh, was back at Lake Lyn. Underwater. Drowning."

"Well, you're okay now." Alec said, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Papa?" A little voice asked. "What's happenin'?"

Magnus stooped down to pick the little girl up. "Auntie Clary had a bad dream. But she's okay now."

Alec smiled at his boyfriend and daughter and turned back to his sister. He noticed that she was still shaking and crying. He stood and rounded the bed, sitting on the empty side.

"Madzie, do you want to sleep with Papa tonight? Daddy's gonna stay with Auntie Clary and we're gonna have a grownup talk."

Madzie nodded sleepily against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus winked at Clary before bringing Madzie over towards Alec and sitting on the bed so he could reach. Alec leaned forward and kissed Madzie on the top of her head. "I love you, baby girl." He cooed. He then leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, darling." Magnus stood up and swept out of the room. "Love you, Auntie Clary." Was thrown over his shoulder.

Alec laid down on the bed pulling Clary down with him and tucking her into his side.

"Everything that happened, back at the lake, I can't get it out of my head." Clary told Alec as she rested her head on his bicep.

"Well, I don't blame you. It was pretty scary." Alec mumbled back to her.

"Jonathan is alive, and I still don't understand how Wesley calmed me down like that."

"Do you want to find your brother?" Alec asked her quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked lightly. "You're right here. Max and Jace are back at the Institute. Magnus is in the other room. I know where all my brothers are."

Alec pressed a kiss to her hair and stayed silent.

"What about Wesley? You know something, don't you?" Clary tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

Alec didn't answer, instead he began playing with her hair. Clary began to feel tired, and yawning she threatened him. "I'm not done with this. We're gonna talk about this later."

—-

When Clary woke, she was alone in the bed. She turned over and saw that Magnus had pulled her arm chair to the side of the bed and was sitting there flipping through a magazine.

"When you were three, I'd watch you for two weeks at a time." Magnus started to talk without looking up from whatever Magazine he was inspecting. "We'd do all kinds of things together; paint, bake, play dolls, all sorts of things. That's also around the time that you started to call me Dad. The first time your mother heard it, she burst into tears. I'd thought she'd be angry with me, but instead she said she'd rather it be me than Luke, or worse, Valentine."

"Why would she prefer you over Luke?" Clary asked groggily.

"I wasn't sure back then. I always thought it was odd that I was the one she had me make you forget while saying I was better than the one that was allowed around you. But now, I wonder if she'd known that if anything were to ever happen to her, that Luke would act the way he is now. That he wasn't as reliable as he wanted everyone to believe."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Clary asked him.

"You have family, Clary. I'll always be here for you. You may be my boyfriend's sister, but in my eyes you will always be my first daughter. You have me, Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, Max and Jace. I sincerely hope that you won't go looking for Jonathan. I don't think you understand how much that would hurt Alec."

"I don't want to find Jonathan." Clary told Magnus. "Alec is my brother. And Jace and Max. I don't need Jonathan. He's probably just like Valentine."

"Good." Was all that Magnus said before he flipped to the next page in his magazine.

—-

"Your stance is off." Alec informed her seconds before he swept his leg out and knocked her on her ass. "See?" He smirked.

Clary hopped back up and swung her staff out at him, narrowly missing his midsection as he flipped backwards and struck back out at her. The wooden staff caught her shoulder and pushed her backwards. She stumbled but regained her footing and spun quickly, swinging her staff out and stopping just before she smacked him in the head.

She smirked and lowered the staff, backing away.

"Don't get cocky." Alec warned. "You've still got a lot to learn."

"And I'll learn it because I have the best teacher." Clary replied, walking over to the rack and placing her staff back on it. "You've taught me a lot. I'm getting better because of you."

Alec placed his staff back on the rack as well. "Suck up." He teased and then sobered. "You're improving, but I still don't feel comfortable with you out there, on your own. You haven't had enough time, enough training. And with Valentine and your brother out there..."

"Jonathan isn't my brother." Clary interrupted. "You are. Max and Jace, too. But Jonathan stopped being my brother the second I became your sister." Clary turned and grabbed a box from her bag. It was the box that Jocelyn had kept all of her son's things in.

Clary turned to her brother and unlatched the box. "I never knew him. All I knew was my mom and Luke. I've got nothing to hold on to, no memories, nothing. But you, I have these memories, I know you. I know what it's like to love and be loved by a brother because of you. You are my brother, Alec. Nothing in this box, or anything that Jonathan or Valentine have to say can do anything about that." She flipped the lid of the box open to find that it was empty.

"I thought you said there was stuff in the box?" Alec asked helpfully.

"Looks like someone decided to help themselves." Clary remarked dryly.

Alec reached a hand out to take the box from her and she handed it over without hesitation.

"I was gonna give you the box and tell you to do whatever you wanted with it. I was going to say that I didn't need it anymore because I have you. I'm done holding on to my old life."

"Clary," Alec sighed as he turned the box over and over in his hands, examining it. "Just because you're a Lightwood now, doesn't mean that you have to forget being a Fairchild, Clary. You don't have to let go of Jocelyn or Simon or Luke or any of that. You won't upset us."

"Luke called me, the other day." Clary said. "He wanted me to know that while he cherished our time together, and knowing me, and helping raise me, he wasn't my father. He'd never seen me that way. He can't bear to be around me anymore, not with mom gone. He said if I need a father that badly, if Robert isn't enough, go to Magnus." Clary shrugged.

"Simon and I will figure things out, eventually. We always do. Luke's done with me, my mom is dead. Simon and Magnus are the only ones left. I need to move on, Alec. Okay?"

"Okay."

—-

"The Clave is very impressed with your progress." Alec informed his little brother, standing in front of the fireplace with Max standing a few feet in front of him. Clary was perched on the edge of the desk, watching the exchange in silence. "They think you're ready for your first mission. What do you think?"

"I've been ready since the day I got here." Max said excitedly, a big grin on his face.

"Well then you better get your butt over to training." Alec told him.

"You know how much our sister hates tardiness." Clary chimed in. "Come on, I'll walk you." She hopped off the desk and pecked Alec on the cheek.

Alec smiled and watched as his siblings walked out the door and Jace passed the two of them walking in.

Alec waited until his brother and sister were out of sight before turning to his other brother. "Any sign of Jonathan?" He asked.

"No. I tried to track the box itself but it was a dead end." Jace set the box on the desk.

"So Valentine sent Duncan to steal a pair of baby booties?" Alec asked.

"Someone did." Jace replied. "Someone who wanted to circumvent us from tracking Jonathan."

"And now we have no leads on either of them." Alec groaned. "We have nothing."

—-

Alec reread the last sentence of the report he was reading and rolled his eyes, bringing his fist up to prop his head on.

A knock on the door jamb had him looking up. Magnus and Madzie walked in the room, Magnus slowly sauntered towards the desk, looking amazing as always as their daughter rushed over to her father and pulled herself onto his lap. Alec wrapped an arm around the little girl as she snuggled into his chest, her little arms wrapping around his torso.

"Lost track of time?" Magnus asked nonchalantly.

Alec sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Madzie's head. "I missed dinner, didn't I?" He asked.

"Only by a few hours." Magnus spread his hands.

Alec pushed his chair back and stood up, shifting Madzie to his hip as he approached his boyfriend. "I'm - I'm so sorry. Really." He placed his free hand on the side of Magnus' neck and leaned in for a kiss. He let his lips linger against Magnus' for a moment before pulling back. "It's just, it's been so crazy here."

"I understand." Magnus broke in, placing a hand on the arm that Alec was using to hold their daughter.

"I can't believe I forgot." Alec fretted.

"It's okay, Alexander. If we can't go to the Cape," Magnus reassured him. "I'll bring the Cape to us."

He snapped his fingers and the table set itself for a dinner for three.

Madzie wriggled in Alec's arms. "Put me down, Daddy."

Alec let the girl down and watched as she scrambled over to the table and sat in the middle chair.

"Lobster tails, Champagne and Apple Juice for the little princess." Magnus said as he booped his daughter on the nose, he grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed one to his boyfriend. "To toast to a successful Down world meeting."

They each took a drink from their glasses, Madzie sipping her sugary drink eagerly, watching her fathers with joy filled eyes.

"It went well?" Alec asked as he swallowed.

"Relatively." Magnus circled the table as he spoke, taking a seat. "But the Downworlders barely trust the Clave to begin with. And the Seelie Queen went on and on about the Clave being nothing but a bunch of liars."

"That's harsh." Alec said, not pleased with the Queen's assessment.

"But Luke and I assured them that now that you are the Head of this Institute, and implementing a policy of complete transparency, change is on the way."

"You told them about the sword?" Alec asked, spearing a piece of the lobster tail on his fork and holding it out to Madzie.

"I did." Magnus confirmed. "It won you points with everyone. Even the Seelie Queen. The vampires fully support you now."

"That's good to hear." Alec smiled, clearly relieved.

"It is." Magnus grinned back at him.

Alec sat back, not able to help the smile gracing his face as he watched his daughter spit the lobster tail into her napkin, her nose wrinkled and mouth screwed to the side in disgust.

"Yuck." She decided, looking over at Alec.

"Pardon me." Magnus laughed. "Lobster is not yuck. It's an exquisite meal that you just have to have the palate for it."

Regardless, he waved a hand and Madzie's meal turned into chicken fingers and French fries which the girl gladly dug into with a quick 'Thank you, Papa!'

Magnus and Alec exchanged smiles before continuing to eat their lobster tails.

—-

"Dot!" Clary called as she and Jace approached the warlock. "Are you okay?"

Dot hesitated and Jace turned to the Shadowhunter that was keeping watch.

"Give us a minute." He requested. The man nodded and left the three in peace.

"I didn't know where else to go." Dot admitted. "I didn't know who to trust so I came straight here."

"Okay." Clary said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Elliot?" Dot inquired.

"Elliot Nourse?" Clary clarified. When Dot nodded she continued. "No. Not since he quit mom's shop and opened his own. Dot, what is it?"

"I think something terrible has happened to him. And I'm worried I might be next." She thrust her out towards Clary, showing her the mark that appeared on the back of her hand.

Alec showed up five minutes later, slightly disgruntled that he'd had to leave his boyfriend and daughter to finish dinner by themselves.

"After Elliot opened his own shop, we lost touch." Clary informed him as they walked down the hallway with Dot by their sides. "But when I was little he was one of my mom's best friends."

"He introduced me to Jocelyn." Dot told the girl with a smile.

"Now you're concerned he's in trouble?" Alec asked as they rounded a corner, Jace trailing behind him.

"The mark on Dot's arm is part of a protection spell." Clary replied as they walked into Alec's office.

Alec made eye contact with Magnus who had moved Madzie to a back corner and was playing chess with her. He shook his head slightly, signaling that he needn't get involved. Once Magnus nodded and returned his attention to their daughter, Alec resumed listening to his sister and her friend.

"It's a sigil." Dot corrected. "It only transfers to another warlock if something terrible has happened."

"Whatever he's guarding must be pretty important." Alec commented.

"It's the mortal mirror." Clary informed her older brother.

"Jocelyn had it?" Jace asked, surprised, exchanging a look with Alec whom looked shell shocked

"I know. It's crazy. The mirror and the cup? I guess she knew that Elliot would do anything to keep it safe. As a warlock he could protect better than anyone, right? So, she entrusted him with its location."

"And Elliot entrusted it to me." Dot added.

Alec gave her a hard look and glanced from her to Clary and from Clary to Magnus and Madzie, both of whom had abandoned the game in favor of watching the four newcomers, and back to Dot again. "So you know the current location of the Mortal Mirror?" He inquired.

"Sort of." Dot said after a quick glance at Clary. "The lines coordinate to specific ley lines in the city. I can figure it out but it will take some time."

"We have maps of all the ley lines." Alec informed her. "We can help you."

"And we can protect you from Jonathan and Valentine." Jace added. "With all those marks on your wrist it's only a matter of time before they come after you."

"Jace and I will go to Elliot's shop." Clary said, grabbing Dot's hand in both of hers. "See what happened. You'll be safe here."

"Be careful." Dot warned her.

Jace and Clary walked out, leaving Alec and Dot alone with Magnus and Madzie. Dot, still having seen the pair in the corner turned to Alec.

"So you're the one dating Magnus Bane. Right?"

Alec nodded, rounding his desk and pulling a drawer open. He sat in the chair behind the desk and began to rifle through the drawer.

"I can see it." Dot said. Alec glanced up at her in confusion before looking back in the drawer, trying to see what she'd seen. "No. What he sees in you." She clarified.

"You see, Magnus and I were a thing back in the day."

"Hmm." Alec hummed one acknowledgement as he shut the drawer and opened another one.

"You are so his type." Dot continued, not at all perturbed by the Shadowhunter's lack of enthusiasm. "Tall, young, gorgeous."

Alec was still staring down into the drawer, moving things around trying to find what he was looking for so he either didn't notice or was pretending not to notice as Dot rounded the desk and perched on the edge next to him.

"Aha!" Alec cried softly as he pulled a stack of papers from the drawer he'd been searching. He sat up and turned in the chair only to immediately straighten his legs in an effort to roll himself backwards and away from the warlock sitting next to him. "Uhm." He coughed awkwardly. He sat the papers on his desk and picked up a ruler. He used the ruler to slide the stack closer to her. "Those are the maps of the ley lines in the city. Raj or Underhill should be in the ops center, that big room we walked through earlier. They can help you narrow it down."

"I'd rather you help me." Dot admitted. "Aren't you supposed to be the best? Head of the Institute and all? Shouldn't we only have the best working on this? It's important work."

"Any idiot here can read a map." Alec replied flatly. "Retrieving the mirror will be the hard part. I've got work to do, I want the location as soon as you've found it." He rolled back up to the desk and flipped open a folder, pen in hand. As he began to read over a report, Dot hopped down from the desk.

"Maybe dinner some other time?" She asked hopefully.

Alec didn't even look up at her as he replied. "Not only am I gay," he said sounding exasperated. "I'm also in a relationship. I seem to recall you mentioning it earlier."

Dot swept out of the room and closed the door loudly behind her.

"Well that was entertaining." Magnus piped up.

Alec dropped his pen and glared up at his boyfriend. Watching him approach his desk.

"That wasn't funny." Alec groused.

"No." Magnus agreed as he sat on Alec's lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It wasn't. I can't believe she did that, it was despicable and I want to hate her for it. But how can I? Look at you. She's absolutely right. You're by far, the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. I can't blame her for wanting you."

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend. "I love you. You and only you."

Magnus grinned and leaned in to kiss Alec, smiling wider at the "ewwww." That rang out from the corner of the room.

Important:

So, I've been thinking on this for a while and it seems, with all the changes I've made in this story that this one might be coming up soon because at this point it feels right. So the poll is:

Should Magnus and Alec get engaged within the next couple chapters? The wedding wouldn't happen immediately, I'd still like for them to have that whole break up in season three and I feel that it would add more to that if they're engaged.

Vote: yes or no.

Don't forget to vote on the chapter as well. Comment your votes and, like always, I'm still watching for any comments that say what you would like to see happen in the story. But of course there is no guarantee that it'll happen. I try to include everything it may just happen further down the line if it hasn't been included yet.

Thank you for your patience, love you all.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

EDITED 5/30/2020

Poll at the end of the chapter. Make sure to go check out the one shot that was requested: _I'm Still Here_

Clary walked into the shop without hesitation, stepping carefully around the broken glass as Jace followed behind her. She walked further into the shop before she stopped. She looked, horrified at the body of her old friend.

"Oh, Elliot." She gasped before rushing forward. She kneeled down beside him and gazed at his battered body.

"See these marks?" Jace asked from behind her. "A demon was here."

At the moment, Clary didn't particularly care that a demon had been in the shop. She wouldn't have cared if a demon had been standing behind her. She was grieving. She reached out and closed his still-open eyes.

"He was tortured." Jace continued, insensitively. "But this isn't murder. He killed himself."

"What?" Clary whirled around to look at him. "How can you tell?"

"The blood from his eyes." Jace answered. "I've seen it before. It's a warlock incantation. It's basically their version of a cyanide capsule."

Clary opened her mouth to reply when they heard someone enter the shop.

"Hey." Jace said as Sebastian rushed in.

"Sebastian?" Clary managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, saw the alert at the Institute." Sebastian said. "Is everything under control?"

"We're still not one hundred percent sure what happened." Jace replied. "But there was a demon presence here, but something doesn't add up."

"Oh my God!" Clary exclaimed, looking just past Sebastian at a potted plant. "It's Jonathan."

"How do you know that?" Jace asked her, shaking his head a little.

"The flowers." She said. "My mom shared a memory from when Jonathan was a baby. He'd done the exact same thing. And that gray demon Ichor, that's how Valentine described the aftermath of Jonathan's childhood kills."

She turned fully around to face Jace. "Jonathan was here." She told him.

"Sorry, uh," Sebastian started to ask. "Who's, uh... who's Jonathan?"

"He was my brother back when I was still a Morgenstern." Clary replied, looking over at Sebastian.

"He must have been looking for the mortal mirror." Jace sighed. "If he comes after it again, I'm gonna have to deal with him."

"What does that mean?" Clary asked incredulously.

"It means I'm gonna do anything in my power to protect the mirror."

"You'll kill him?" Clary asked her brother.

"If that's what it takes." Jace said. "Yeah."

"You don't even know if Jonathan's doing this on his own." Clary argued. "He could be under Valentine's influence."

"Yeah," Sebastian interjected. "Clary's got a point."

When his two companions turned to look at him he continued, albeit uncomfortably.

"I mean, what if Valentine's forcing him to do his bidding?"

"Yeah, OK, look," Jace said irritably. "I know exactly what it's like to be manipulated by Valentine. Probably better than anyone. You know, Clary. I gave you the journals Izzy, Magnus and I found. Jonathan Morgenstern is a demon-blooded monster who is responsible for the death of your friend. An innocent warlock."

"Remember what Valentine made you do." Clary said.

"I don't have demon blood." Jace spat.

"Just think about it, Jace." Clary insisted. "Valentine has manipulated us both. What if Jonathan is just his latest victim? We don't have any facts. And until we do, no one is getting killed!"

"Well, I suppose the priority right now should be finding that mirror." Sebastian sighed.

Neither Jace nor Clary replied as they looked back towards the dead warlock.

"Any luck?" Alec crossed the room towards Dot, completely on-guard in case she tried anything else.

"I'm getting closer to narrowing down the location." She replied, not looking up from the tablet he'd given her.

"You understand that once you retrieve the mirror, it becomes property of the Clave?" Alec confirmed.

Dot looked up at him, exasperated. "You think I want anything to do with this? The only thing I care about is stopping Valentine."

"No, I . . .I didn't mean to -"

"I'm sorry, but I've lost whatever faith in the Clave I had left. So, when I retrieve the mirror, it becomes property of Clary Fairchild."

"Lightwood. Clary Lightwood."

"Whatever. She's the only one that I trust. She can do whatever she wants with it."

"Fair enough." Alec nodded. He looked up and lifted an eyebrow when Magnus swept into the room.

Magnus peered over at Dot and glided over to his boyfriend, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Magnus held him there for a moment, moving his lips against Alec's and moving his free hand to grasp Alec's waist. Alec placed a hand on the side of Magnus' face and the other at the small of his back.

Magnus pulled back and smiled up at Alec, taking his hand off of the back of Alec's neck and stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Magnus whispered. "I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"I love you, too, Magnus Bane." Alec whispered back.

"It's Jonathan." Clary said as she ran into the office, out of breath, Sebastian and Jace behind her. "My... brother from before. He's the one who came after Elliot."

"He's after the mirror." Jace added.

Alec nodded as Magnus stepped aside, holding his arms out to Clary who gladly stepped into them, giving him a hug.

"Sebastian." Alec called. "Thanks, but we're good here."

"If I can be of any assistance, I'd be happy to help." Sebastian offered.

"Thank you." Alec acknowledged. "But we've got it covered."

"Sure." Sebastian backed out of the room and left.

"What do you have?" Jace asked as he shut the door behind the other Shadowhunter.

"We've narrowed it down to three locations." Dot answered. "Here, Here and Here." She pointed to three red dots on the tablet screen.

Jace and Clary moved in closer to look at the map.

"Wait," Clary said, glancing up at Alec before looking at Dot. "That's the park we used to go to when I was little. Jocelyn and I used to go there when I was a kid. She'd pack a picnic, watch me sketch for hours. It was our place."

Magnus moved to stand next to her and he too, looked down at the screen and hummed in agreement. "I used to take you there all the time, not your mother. I modified those memories, but that is the one she told me to use. It's possible she hid the mirror there."

"She hid it somewhere I'd remember. Just in case." Clary nodded.

Clary was getting ready to leave with Jace, Dot and Wesley, who'd shown up and offered his help, when someone knocked on her old room door. She opened up and found Sebastian standing there fist still raised.

"Hi," He managed.

"Hey, Sebastian." Clary said. "Um . . . I'm sorry. I'm just heading out on a mission." She turned around and walked back into the almost empty room to grab her jacket.

"oh, sure, yeah." Sebastian agreed. "I actually . . . I just wanted to . . . make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Clary shrugged her jacket on.

"Look, I saw how upset you were today. I'm really sorry about your friend."

"I keep losing the people that I care about." Clary admitted. "One after the other, it has to stop."

"And you're worried now Jonathan's back, that it... that it's not going to."

Clary shrugged. "I don't know." she stepped a little closer to him. "I mean Jace thinks he's a lost cause, so . . ." she sighed.

"What do you think?"

"I mean, I understand he has demon blood, I know what he's capable of, but... but he used to be my family. God, that's stupid, right?"

"oh, no. No!" Sebastian assured her. "God, it's not stupid at all!"

"And if there's any humanity left in him, shouldn't we at least try to save him?"

"I think so." Sebastian nodded.

Clary sighed and Sebastian moved in, cupping her face and pressed his lips to hers just as Wesley walked into the room.

"Sebastian!" Clary exclaimed as she pushed him away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was stupid." Sebastian apologized.

"Yeah," Wesley agreed. "It was. Kiss my girlfriend again and you'll be sorry."

"Wes," Clary sighed.

"Leave." He demanded, Glaring down at the blonde Shadowhunter.

Sebastian glanced warily at Clary before ducking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You didn't have to be that rude." Clary turned towards the tall, muscular, over-all very attractive warlock, crossing her arms.

"He kissed you, you clearly didn't want it. I had every right to be rude."

"You called me your girlfriend."

Wesley shrugged. "He'll leave you alone, now."

"What happens when you and your soulmate get together?" Clary asked.

"Let's worry about that when it becomes a problem." Wesley replied, not making eye contact. "I believe we have a mission to go on?" He opened the door and swept an arm out in front of him, gesturing for her to exit the room.

Clary, Dot, Wesley and Jace stepped out of the portal and into the empty park, looking around. Dot led them up the walkway towards the gazebo.

"Clary, what I said earlier, about Jonathan..."

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize." Clary said.

"I'm not apologizing."

"If it weren't for Alec, Jonathan would be the only family I have left right now."

Jace sighed. "You may not consider me family, but I care about you." The pair stopped walking as Jace turned to his adoptive sister. "Look, if you're ever in any danger, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means Jonathan has to die, then so be it."

"Clary." Dot called. "The Ley Line intersection's close."

Jace and Clary followed Dot and Wesley the rest of the way to the Gazebo.

"It's here." Dot said when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Do you see something?" Wesley asked from his spot next to Clary.

Dot approached the statue towards the back of the Gazebo and reached out with her right hand. The air rippled gold in front of her fingers as she started speaking in a foreign language. She reached into the gold and pulled a tiny hand mirror out.

"That's it, isn't it?" Clary grinned. "That's the mortal mirror."

"Okay, let's go." Wesley said, and not a second later, Jace was thrown backwards by what appeared to be a demon.

With Jace out of the way, the demon approached the other three with a hand outstretched. He wanted the mirror. Wesley immediately placed himself in front of Clary, pushing her backwards a little as he reached backwards, holding on to her waist with one hand, the other poised in front of him, ready to protect them.

"Clary," Dot reached out and handed her the mirror before blasting the demon with magic. The magic had no effect and the demon tackled Dot, pushing her down to the ground, unconscious.

Jace was struggling to stand as the demon turned on Wesley and Clary.

"Wes! Take her and run!" Jace shouted.

Wesley nodded in agreement and prepared to make a portal as the demon sprinted to Jace and held a blade to his throat.

Clary pushed away from Wesley and ran towards Jace and the demon. "No don't!" She shouted. She stopped at the bottom of the Gazebo steps, not daring to come any closer lest the demon decide to hurt her brother. Wesley was behind her, a hand on her elbow, holding her in place. "You're Jonathan, aren't you?" She asked. "You used to be my brother."

Jonathan took in a ragged breath as he gazed longingly at Clary.

"You don't want to hurt me." Clary continued. "If you hurt Jace that's exactly what you'll be doing."

Jonathan turned back to look at Jace as Clary held the mirror out. "This is what you came for, isn't it? You can take this and go, or . . . you can come with us. We can help you. Whatever Valentine's told you, it's lies! Whatever happened in the past, whatever you've done, it doesn't matter. You're my family."

Jonathan turned to look at Clary just as Dot shot a blast of magic at him, blasting him backwards. In the same second, Wesley pulled Clary back up the stairs as Dot formed a portal in the Gazebo.

"Take the mirror and go!" Dot shouted.

"We can't leave Dot." Clary told Wes.

"She's right behind us." Wesley told her.

Jace heaved himself up off the ground and ran after the two of them pushing them through the portal.

Clary and Wesley shouted together in dismay as it closed without Dot.

Clary fell into Wesley's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We can't leave her!" she cried as the warlock held her up and against his chest.

"Clary, I'm so sorry." Jace told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Clary pulled the mirror out of her pocket, still leaning against Wes and looked into it. It was almost like she was dreaming. She was drowning in Lake Lyn when two swords came hurtling towards her from either side.

She quickly shut the mirror and put more of her weight onto Wesley who in turn decided to just pick her up. He cradled her in his arms, bridal style as she shook her head in confusion.

"You okay?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, it was like my dream. I was back at the lake, drowning, and there were these two swords coming at me."

"Dream?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, Alec woke me up from a nightmare last night. It was almost exactly like this." She paused. "These aren't dreams. They're visions. I think it's some kind of message."

"You wanted to see me boss man?" Clary asked as she met Alec outside the Institute the next morning.

"I have a special mission for just the two of us. But it's top secret, okay?"

"Got it." Clary agreed. "Lead the way."

Clary was starting to regret agreeing forty five minutes later when Alec was still leading her through town. Finally, he stopped outside a jewelry store, he opened the door and held it while Clary entered ahead of him, sending him a questioning gaze as she did.

"Why are we here?" She whispered as they approached the counter.

"I want your help picking a ring for Magnus." Alec told her.

"What?" Clary gasped as she followed Alec along the counter as he gazed down into the display cases. "You're going to propose?" She squealed.

"That's the plan." Alec confirmed.

"Hi, can I help you find anything today?" An employee asked them.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend."

A half hour later, Alec had picked a relatively simple silver band inlaid with rose quartz and agate, for unconditional love and protection. He'd just finished paying for the ring when Clary's phone rang.

"Alec. We have to go. It's Max."

Short Chapter!

Poll:  
If Jace weren't the Owl, who should it be?


	20. Chapter Twenty

EDITED 5/30/2020

"What happened?" Alec yelled as he ran into the infirmary with Clary close behind him.

"I don't know." Izzy replied. "I found him like this in my room."

She gestured to the young boy in the hospital bed. He was unconscious, pale and he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Oh my God, Max." Clary gasped, taking a hold of her younger brother's limp hand.

"We should send him to Idris." Alec told his sisters. He was gripping the bed rail so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The white hot fury was coursing through his veins and making his blood boil. This happened in his institute, to his younger brother. "See what they can do."

"The medics said that in his condition he won't be able to survive the transfer." Izzy said, shaking her head.

The siblings were silent for a moment until Jace rushed into the room, Sebastian close behind him.

"Max!" Jace gasped, rushing up to the end of the bed. "We checked the Institute's security camera footage. Whoever attacked him is somehow covering their tracks."

"Has he been able to talk?" Sebastian asked, staring down at the boy lying unconscious in the bed.

Izzy heaved a sigh. "Not yet. He's unconscious."

"I don't understand." Clary cried, leaning into her brother's side. "Who'd want to hurt him?" Alec wrapped an arm around his sister's waist but didn't react anymore than that, his gaze remaining on his baby brother's slack features. Clary wrapped her arms around Alec's torso and clung to him, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"I'm going to find out." Alec grumbled, gripping his sister tighter.

"Get Robert and Maryse here." Jace told his Parabatai. "The rest of this will figure this out."

"I'll stay with Max." Sebastian volunteered. "If he regains consciousness, perhaps he can ID his attacker."

Jace led the way into Izzy's room, walking unsteadily. "From the traces of blood outside the door, it seems Max was attacked somewhere else and then he came here." Jace told Clary.

His voice was hoarse and wavery, he almost sounded like he was about to throw up. Clary didn't blame him. The sight of her younger brother laying in that hospital bed, unconscious was enough to make her stomach turn.

"Do you have any twos?" Clary asked, sitting cross legged on her bed in Magnus' loft, smiling at her younger brother who was laying on his stomach across from her.

"Goldfish." Max beamed, proud that for once, his sister wouldn't be getting a card from him.

Clary chuckled. "It's 'go fish' Max. Not Goldfish."

"Oh." Max said, then he shrugged. "Close enough."

Clary laughed again as she plucked a card from the middle stack, looking up to catch Alec's eye as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed leaning against the door jamb, watching his two youngest siblings with a warm smile. She grinned as he noticed that he'd been caught and he winked at her.

"Got any fours?" Max asked excitedly, moving the game along.

"He was probably looking for help." Clary said, trying to force herself to stay in the moment.

They crouched down next to the blood stain in Izzy's carpet and grasped each other's hands, seeking comfort from each other.

"Clary." Jace said all of the sudden as he reached under the bed. Clary's eyes snapped to the object that he'd pulled out.

"By the Angel." Clary breathed, looking at the wooden box in his hands. It was the box she'd given Alec, the one that belonged to Jonathan. "We have to tell Alec."

"Tell Alec what?" Jace asked as he turned the box over in his hands, looking for something remarkable about it.

"That Max was looking for Jonathan."

"What did you find?" Sebastian asked as He, Clary, Jace and Alec gathered around a table in the Ops Room.

"The box that Jocelyn used to keep Jonathan's things in." Clary replied, looking to Alec rather than Sebastian.

"It was right where Izzy found Max." Jace added, slouched over with his palms pressed flat on the table.

"I remember Max had his eyes on it." Alec said. He looked worse than the rest of them. His arms were folded against his chest and he was leaning over slightly as if there was a pain in his chest that was much too intense to bear. "He was so determined to prove himself."

"It's possible he found a way to use the box to track Jonathan." Jace informed the group.

"Wait," Sebastian interjected, seeming confused. "All of this would mean that Jonathan found a way to get inside the Institute without us even knowing."

"Well, he's Valentine's son." Jace said. "We were trained to do the impossible."

"If Jonathan attacked Max and came for the mirror..." Clary started to say.

"He wouldn't have left here without it." Alec finished.

"Alec, he could still be in the building." Jace pushed himself up, straightening up with the urgency of the situation.

"Listen," Alec leaned in closer to the group. "We have to confirm he's still inside."

"We saw what the real Jonathan looks like." Jace said. "He will be glamoured as one of our own."

"Hiding in plain sight." Clary sighed.

"Okay, Okay. Sebastian," Alec agreed, sighing. "I want you and any other personnel in supplemental guard duty. Effective immediately, the Institute's on Lockdown. Jace - Send out notices to the Downworld leaders, let them know that we've had an infiltration and that there have been casualties, that we will be on lockdown until further notice."

"What? Why?" Clary asked.

"Total Transparency, remember?" Alec asked, then walked away.

"Wait, wait." Sebastian called after him. "We'll need to fortify security outside as well. I can spearhead that team."

"No I have it covered." Alec shot him down. "If Jonathan's still in the building, he's not getting out alive."

"They say that maybe you can hear me." Izzy sniffled, one hand holding one of Max's limp ones and the other grasping Clary's. They were sitting together at Max's bedside, letting the steady beeping of the heart monitor ease their worries as much as it could. "I want you to wake up, okay?"

"Open your eyes and wake up, Max." Clary added tearfully. "Please."

"Sorry to interrupt." Sebastian said from the doorway.

"It's okay." Izzy sniffed, turning slightly so that she could see him.

"How's the little fighter doing?" Sebastian asked as he made his way to the side of the bed opposite the sisters. "Is there any progress?"

"We're still waiting to hear back from Brother Enoch." Izzy replied. "But Max already defied the odds in surviving Jonathan's attack."

"If anyone can make it, he can." Clary said reassuringly as she wrapped her free arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Look, you two need to take care of yourselves as well." Sebastian told them. "You should take a break."

"Um, thanks." Izzy said, her eyes leaving Sebastian's gaze and looking back towards Max. "I can't leave him."

"Look, just a few minutes will do you a world of good." He pressed.

"We're fine." Clary told him. "Thank you."

Just as Sebastian opened his mouth to press the issue further the door swung open and Robert and Maryse entered the room.

"Oh, Max!" Maryse cried, rushing forward, Robert not far behind her.

"Mom!" Izzy stood up. "Dad." She hugged them both and Robert moved to stand behind Clary's chair, placing a comforting hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder.

"Your father and I spoke with Brother Enoch." Maryse said as she released Izzy and reached out to brush a strand of hair from Clary's face. "He says Warlock Magic can't heal Max."

"Our only hope is to allow the Silent Brothers to ... attempt a procedure that they only use in rare emergencies."

"Kind of like a... rebooting of the brain." Maryse explained further.

"Does it involve any risks?" Clary asked.

"I'm afraid so." Robert confirmed. "Very few Shadowhunters have survived it."

"And you still think we should do it?" Izzy asked.

"If we don't, Max will never wake up."

Alec didn't hear when the portal had opened into his office, nor had he heard Magnus round his desk. He hadn't even noticed when Magnus began to shake his shoulder gently, attempting to grab his attention. The urgent calling of his name almost directly in his ear didn't phase him, in fact the only thing that had brought him out of his daze had been the sudden spark of electricity that started at his shoulder and ran through his body, making him jump and the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

"What the . . .?" He gasped looking around and flinching so violently when he noticed Magnus right next to him that his chair rolled back several feet into the wall, making his head bounce against it painfully.

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped, surging forward and checking his head for a bump.

"I'm - I'm fine." Alec waved him off. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Magnus demanded. "When I got the notification of the lockdown I was worried sick. Why didn't you call me?"

Alec shook his head. "Jonathan has infiltrated the Institute, and he attacked Max. I - I don't know if he's going to make it."

"What?" Magnus sunk down onto his knees in front of Alec's chair. He'd never seen Alec look so thoroughly defeated before. He'd never seen him look so devastated.

Before Alec could elaborate any further, Jace burst into the room. "Hey, man. Mom and Dad are here."

"Anything?" Izzy asked as she arrived back at the infirmary, spotting her parents and Alec sitting outside the door.

Before anyone could answer her the door opened and Magnus and Brother Enoch emerged.

Magnus sighed heavily, looking directly at his boyfriend. Alec knew before Magnus said anything, he practically fell back down into his chair, staring dejectedly up at the man he loves.

"His injuries are too severe." Magnus said for everyone else's benefit. "Max's only hope for recovery now lies with Brother Enoch."

"There's gotta be something . . . anything." Alec begged brokenly.

"Brother Enoch." Maryse interrupted her eldest son's plea.

"No!" Alec yelled, jumping to his feet and trying to stand in the Silent Brother's way.

"Alec," Maryse said firmly. "I know you're scared. We all are. But Max is going to have any chance, we need to let Brother Enoch do this. Now."

Alec struggled against her grip, still trying to rush to his brother's side when Magnus lightly pushed Maryse out of the way and took his hands between his own.

"Alec. Brother Enoch is Max's only chance. If he doesn't do this, Max will never wake up."

"This could kill him."

"Max will die anyways without it. I'm so sorry, darling." Magnus reached up and stroked the side of Alec's face. "This is his last hope. Why not let him try?"

Alec finally stopped struggling and he slumped down into his chair, still holding Magnus' hand.

"Has the lockdown been called off?" Sebastian asked Clary as he approached her.

"If you can prove you're not Jonathan." Clary told him.

"Ahem, sorry, what?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"We figured out a way to blow his cover." Clary quietly revealed. "Jace remembered reading in Valentine's journals that Jonathan can't tolerate Electrum.

"Right, because of the demon blood." Sebastian realized.

"Mhmm." Clary hummed. "Valentine wrote that he'd scream in pain the second it touched his skin, it burned straight through to the bone. So, I extracted some of the electrum from Izzy's whip and we're having everyone hold it to see if they react."

"Well, I'm very impressed." Sebastian grinned wryly. "It seems Jonathan's finally met his match."

Clary made a face and smiled at him. "Don't take it personally." She pleaded, grabbing the electrum from a guard. "If you have to leave, just hold this for a few seconds." She held it out to him. Sebastian held out his hand only to pull away a second later.

"I was just wondering, actually, if you caught Jonathan, you wouldn't kill him, would you?"

Clay sighed and shook her head. "I used to believe that Jonathan could be saved. But after what he did to Elliot, and Dot and now Max? I'll kill him with my bare hands if that's what it takes."

Sebastian sighed and held out his hand. "Well then, shall we?"

He held the material in his fist for a few seconds before depositing it back in her hand, careful not to show her his palm.

"I guess I passed your test." He said with a small smile. "I'll see you later." He walked away and after a moment, Clary followed.

"Sebastian! Hey!" He stopped and allowed her to catch up with him, looking at her inquisitively. "Hey, you forgot something." She grabbed his hand and looked at his palm, not at all surprised to see the wound.

Sebastian reached back and busted the big red button behind him, making the doors slide shut as Clary pulled her dagger and stabbed him in the gut. He groaned and took her by her neck, squeezing so hard that black dots danced in her vision almost immediately. She could barely hear the guards banging on the doors as her ears rang, the lack of oxygen already affecting her.

"After ten years of torture in Edom, I learnt to endure pain." Sebastian spit, as he seethed. "In fact, I rather enjoy it."

The dagger that she'd stabbed him with fell from her hands as her limbs started to go numb and he pulled her closer, his free hand now cupping her face as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "I wanted you," he admitted to her. "And the mirror. But if I can't have both . . ." He pulled his dagger from his belt and prepared to stab her when the doors slid open, blue magic enveloping them. Magnus was on the other side, a distraught looking Alec and Jace behind him. Upon seeing the dagger in Sebastian's hand and the grip he had on Clary's neck, Alec saw red and he charged the pair, ripping Clary away from the man, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed Sebastian in the shoulder.

The blonde cried out but didn't waste any time in taking the dagger in his hand and slashing upwards, cutting through Alec's shirt and skin like butter. Blood splattered on Jonathan's face and when Alec hit the ground he turned and ran, grateful for the distraction the injured man provided for the other three present.

"Alec!" Jace cried, sprinting towards his fallen Parabatai. Magnus and Clary didn't take long to follow. When they reached him, Alec was conscious and flaming pissed. Blood soaked his shirt and was pooling beneath him where he lay on the cold tile floor. As Magnus began to heal him he realized that Alec was talking. He listened closely and realized that the man was cursing quite fluently in French.

"Ce putain de connard ferait mieux de surveiller son dos. Je vais le tuer, putain. Attends que je mette la main sur lui. cela ressemblera a putain de coupe." Alec grumbled as his skin knit itself back together.

Once he was done, Magnus reached down and placed a hand on Alec's forehead, causing the younger man to cease his grumbling and look up into Magnus' eyes.

"Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de te perdre, mon amour?" Magnus asked him quietly.

"tu ne me perdras jamais. Je suis a toi a jamais." Alec replied, unshed tears in his eyes as he listened to his sister sob brokenly in his brother's arms. He knew, without hearing what Jace was murmuring to her, that his Parabatai had just broken the news that Max was dead.

Alec waited until he knew that his family and Magnus had convened in his office to fish his phone out of his night stand to make the phone call. Despite being healed directly after sustaining the injury, he'd been put on bed rest. And so, he'd rested in bed for a grand total of forty five minutes before deciding that his sentence had been fully served.

He pressed the dial button on the phone and held it up to his ear as he shrugged his jacket on and toed his shoes onto his feet.

"Hello?" Simon picked up.

"Are you busy? No? Great." Alec said. "Meet me at the Hunter's Moon, ten minutes." He hung up before the vampire could object and grabbed his stele before sneaking out of his own Institute. It took him less than ten minutes to make the walk to the bar and he ended up waiting for Simon to show up, in a booth. Maia had come by and asked if he'd wanted anything and he ordered four tequila shots, not unlike the last time he'd been there with Simon.

"Hey, man." Simon slid into the seat across from Alec just as the Shadowhunter was finishing off his fourth shot. "Uhh, you okay?"

"My brother is dead." Alec informed him as he raised his hand, signaling for more shots.

"Oh." Simon said in shock. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I mean, obviously not. Do you need anything?"

"More shots." Alec replied as Maia made her way over with four more shots.

"Right." Simon agreed, hesitantly. And, not unlike the last time the duo had shared drinks, Alec got plastered, but instead of carting him off to the loft, Simon texted Magnus. He asked the Warlock to come right away, saying that it was bad.

Simon watched as Alec downed shot after shot after shot, eventually he stopped grimacing as they went down and his eyes got glassier and more unfocused.

Not five minutes later the Warlock showed up and beelined for their table.

"What part of bed rest did you not understand?" Magnus demanded of Alec.

"I wanted to get drunk." Alec informed him.

Simon had to admire that despite all the alcohol that Alec had consumed that night, he was still able to articulate near perfectly.

"Why?" Magnus asked him in exasperation. "What could possibly possess you to leave your family at a time like this and drown your sorrows in booze?"

"It's all my fault that he is dead." Alec told his companions shamefully.

"What?" Simon asked incredulously "I doubt that."

"I wasn't at the Institute when it happened." Alec revealed. "If I had been then he'd probably still be alive. Instead Clary and I were out ring shopping."

"Ring shopping?" Simon asked, glancing up to get a glimpse of Magnus' shocked expression. "You mean like...?"

"I'm going to ask Magnus to marry me. But you can't tell him. It's a surprise." The Shadowhunter pointed his finger at the pair threateningly and Simon realized that despite how unusually composed Alec seemed, he was really, very drunk. He had no idea that the man standing at the end of the table was Magnus, and Simon doubted that Alec remembered that he was with Simon either.

"Right." Simon nodded. "We promise. Our secret."

"Let's get you home, darling."

"Home?" Alec asked, with all the vulnerability of a young child.

"Oui, mon amour." Magnus confirmed. "Home."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

EDITED 5/30/2020

Hey Shadowfam! Here's Chapter Twenty One. I've decided that I'm going to try out posting on Sundays. Enjoy!

The lights were dim and it was quiet. The only sounds were the gentle sound of running water and the scrubbing and clinking of washing dishes. Clary was reclined back, casually to the untrained eye. Her legs were stretched out, one completely straight and the other bent slightly at the knee. Her head was turned to the left, towards the window that she was staring out.

Wesley was seated across from her chair pulled close to the table, slouched forward, hands clasped on the table, eyes trained on Clary's face.

He wasn't able to read her. Her features were schooled and every move she made appeared to have been carefully calculated and thought through.

Wesley watched as Clary reached up and brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It didn't take long for Clary to feel his eyes on her and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones.

She simply stared at him, one eyebrow arched in a silent question.

"It's been two weeks." Wesley sighed. "You still haven't talked about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Clary murmured, turning back to look out the window.

"Clary." Wesley wrung his hands before placing them flat on the table, palms down. "Look, you know that my little sister was murdered. I've been where you are now. My sister was murdered by someone I trusted, just like Max was murdered by someone you trusted. I've been where you are now. I know what you're going through. I can help you, that's why I came here. Let me in. Please."

"That can't honestly be why you came here." Clary scoffed.

"What?" Wesley asked, sitting back in his chair and looking at her in confusion.

"You were where? Before Magnus called you?" Clary demanded, looking back at the man in front of her. "England?"

"Tokyo." Wesley corrected.

"You left Tokyo and came to New York because you truly wanted to help a complete stranger?"

Wesley reached up and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "After what happened with Shaylee and my family, after Magnus found me that night, I spent a year living with him. He helped me to kind of, how do you say? Reinvent myself. I wanted to be a better person. When I was with Shaylee, I was different. I wasn't who I wanted to be. Looking back, I'm not proud of who I allowed myself to become while I was with her. But the kindness that Magnus showed me, it reminded me so much of Charlotte, my sister. I decided that if I ever came across anyone in need of help, I would do for them what Magnus did for me. To honor him and to honor Charlotte. So yes, I did come here for you. A complete stranger."

Clary averted her eyes and stared down at the cooling cup of coffee that sat on the table in front of her. She hadn't touched it since the waiter brought it over for her. "I believe that, I do believe that you wanted to become a better person and help people. I just have a hard time believing that that's all. Why have you helped us so much? You've put your life on the line to help, you've gone on missions with us. You've done things that weren't necessary. No one would've thought twice about you not joining, yet you still came."

Wesley pressed his lips together in a firm line. He nodded slightly and let out a long breath. "I can understand why you are so confused." He said thickly, his British accent more pronounced than ever. "I would've helped you, either way. I want you to know that. I never once considered not helping you. The fact that you were dear to Magnus, that was just an added bonus. No matter who you were, I would've done the same. But then he told me that you're a Lightwood. I knew that name, how could I not? Alexander Lightwood. The Downworlder Lover. The Downworlder Cabinet. I'd been meaning to ask Magnus to introduce me. He's the last person I can think of to ask for help."

"Help?" Clary inquired.

"Shaylee was never punished for killing my sister and her family." Wesley revealed. "The Clave, they tended to ignore such things back then. Too much trouble for a lowly Warlock. Your brother, your family, though. You lot are different. And Alec is in a position to be of help to me. I just can't find a good time to ask for it."

"You should do it. He'd help you. I know it."

Wesley nodded. "I know he would. It's just that I'd like to be sensitive about the timing. You've just lost Max. I can't spring this on him, not now."

Clary nodded. "Eventually." She decided. "Eventually, he'll help you."

—

Later that same morning, Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary were stalking down a busy street in New York.

"Clary, don't." Isabelle sighed.

"No, I knew there was something off about Sebastian, or Jonathan." Clary protested. "I should've never second guessed myself."

"He would've found his way into our lives, one way or another." Jace told her, sounding almost bored as if they'd had this conversation hundreds of times before.

"The only thing that matters now is taking Jonathan and Valentine out." Alec added. "They'll pay for what they did to Max."

They made it to the apartment complex that they'd discovered Jonathan had been operating out of and quickly darted inside one after the other. Izzy led the way up the stairs and onto the third floor. They silently crept down the hallway, hands on their weapons, ready to attack.

Izzy paused outside one of the doors, glancing back at her siblings, feeling a slight pang that Max should've been there as well, before busting the door down with her staff.

The four of them charged inside, looking around, weapons at the ready.

"Jonathan!" Izzy shouted, spotting him sitting, slumped over at the desk directly across the room from the door.

Clary, Jace and Alec approached her, staring the man down.

"Turn around and face us!" Jace demanded, holding his Seraph blade up in an offensive move.

"Where is Valentine?" Alec asked, venomously."

Clary watched with bated breath as the man did nothing but sit, slumped over. Finally she had enough and she lowered her blade and stalked up to him.

"No, Clary! Don't." Alec called in vain as his sister spun the chair around.

When he was facing the four Shadowhunters, they could see that he was very clearly dead. Dried blood decorated his face and his skin was yellowing. His lips were blue and eyes lacking life.

Clary did not move from her spot directly next to the body, but she did turn to address her brother. "What, did Valentine kill him?" She asked in disbelief.

Alec lowered his bow and shook his head, lips pressed together as he looked at the body with a calculating look in his eyes.

Izzy sighed and answered her sister. "No, he's been dead for days."

"Tortured first." Jace added.

"This was the real Sebastian Verlac." Alec told Clary.

Jace stepped up to the body and closed the man's eyes before stepping away again. "Ave atque vale." He murmured.

"Hail and Farewell." The four said together.

Clary was the first to notice when the body started to shake. "Alec!" She said, her tone urgent.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open and his head turned towards Clary. The mouth snapped open and he growled.

"Clary!" Jace shouted.

"Get away from him!" Alec called. "Clary! Go!"

Jace and Alec charged the body but it jumped up and clung to the ceiling, knocking Clary off her feet in the process. Izzy rushed to her sister's side.

"It's a possessing demon." Jace said, eyes glued to the demon, seraph blade still raised and ready.

"The same kind that killed my mom." Clary growled, allowing her sister to pull her to her feet.

"Then we know how to kill it." Izzy replied in the same tone as her sister.

She flicked her whip, letting it wrap around the demon's neck. She pulled it off of the ceiling and on to the ground where Jace stabbed it with his blade. Clary stood slightly behind Alec and watched just over his shoulder as the demon fled Sebastian's body through his mouth and burst into flames. As the demon left the body, Sebastian's face was streaked black. Clary couldn't help but think he looked worse than death.

"We're going to make them pay for what they did to you." Izzy promised the corpse.

"We're going to make them pay for everything." Clary corrected.

—

"I feel like I'm losing him, Isabelle." Magnus said quietly as he sat across from his boyfriend's sister in the small coffee shop.

It was a hole in the wall, Magnus had to admit, but it was run by a lovely fey woman and it had a very warm and welcoming atmosphere.

Isabelle's face fell as she looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes softened and the corners of her mouth turned down.

"No, Magnus." She said sadly. "No. Alec, he practically raised Max. You'll just have to give him time. He'll open up soon."

"How are you so sure?" Magnus set his paper coffee cup down and sat up straight. "Because, me? I'm not. I'm not sure. I feel like he's slipping through my fingers and I'm helpless to do anything but watch. The night that Max died, he got wasted and he told Simon and I that he was going to propose to me. He has no memory of it, but I remember every painful second. Alexander was going to propose to me, but now he feels guilty. He was ring shopping and Max was being attacked."

"That's just it. This doesn't have anything to do with you. He isn't mad at you. He's disappointed in himself. He went out and did something for himself instead of staying at the Institute and in his mind, because of that, he wasn't there to protect Max. Alec has always believed that he is responsible for everything. That he had to be perfect. Just give him time. He'll come around."

Magnus day back in his seat and ran a hand over his face. "I just want him to trust me. To trust me to be there for him. For better or for worse, that's what he wanted, right?"

"It'll happen." Izzy reassured him.

"I hope so." Magnus whispered, picking his cup back up and taking a large gulp from it.

—-

"Come on!" Alec huffed, annoyed as he stalked down the hallway and Clary half-jogged to keep up with his longer strides. They finally made it to the training room and Alec stalked right over to the weapons display, Clary about a half a pace behind him.

She watched as he picked up a large case and sat down next to the stand that his bow and quiver were displayed on.

He indicated for his sister to take a seat next to him, so she did, looking curiously at the case that he had set on his lap.

Alec flipped open the latches on the case and opened it, reaching for what was inside almost immediately. He pulled out a black bow and a quiver of purple-feathered arrows as opposed to his red ones.

He handed the weapons to Clary and then stood up, setting the case to the side. Alec grabbed his bow and quiver, slinging the quiver onto his back and started walking over to the targets that were set up on the other side of the room.

"Umm.." Clary said as she hurriedly stood up and jogged after her brother. "What's happening?"

"I'm teaching you how to shoot." Alec told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and positioning her correctly in front of the target.

"Why?" Clary asked him as he placed her hands on the bow correctly and showed her how to notch the arrow. "I thought we were still working on hand-to-hand?"

Alec sighed as he circled her, looking for any glaring imperfections in her stance. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you are able to protect yourself. I'm not going to lose anyone else because they can't protect themselves."

Clary sighed. "Alec -"

"Alexander." A voice called from across the room.

Clary and Alec spun around and looked to see Magnus in the doorway, Isabelle just a step behind him.

"Magnus?" Alec said quietly.

"We need to talk." Magnus said

Short Chapter, couple of new scenes and changes. Will update again by Sunday, hopefully. Love you all ❤️


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

Alec stood, leaning against the brick wall of the loft. Magnus sat on the couch, hunched forward and his hands clasped. Neither were speaking, and neither were looking at the other.

Alec's arms were wrapped around himself. His eyes were unfocused, unseeing as he gazed down at the dark, wooden floor of Magnus' loft.

"I guess I just don't understand." Jace said, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his Parabatai, confused.

"I just can't do it right now." Alec sighed, twining his fingers into his hair and pulling. "Not so soon after-" his voice broke.

"Not so soon after Max died." Alec tried again. "How can I try and make this into something good?"

"This isn't you trying to make light of Max's death." Jace explained. "This is you, wanting to be the person that you love. No one can fault you for that."

Alec let out a big breath and forced himself to look up at the man sitting on the couch. He was hunched over, looking like he was trying to make himself smaller. It didn't suit the usually confident Warlock.

"Magnus." Alec called softly.

Magnus slowly raised his head to make contact.

"You said you wanted to talk." Alec reminded him.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised me forever. Three weeks ago, while you laid bleeding on that floor. You told me forever." Magnus told him, his voice was void of emotion as he looked at his soulmate with tear filled eyes. "So I can't begin to understand why I feel like you are leaving me right now. Why I feel as though you are slipping through my fingers as I stand there, paralyzed, powerless to stop it."

"I'm not leaving you." Alec protested, pushing himself off the wall and taking a few steps towards Magnus. "I'm right here, Mags. I'm right here. I'm staying. For you, for our daughter."

"It doesn't feel that way!" Magnus seethed, standing up from his spot on the couch. "You've distanced yourself, Alexander. I know how hard this must be for you, I know this is horrible, unimaginable. But you can't go through this by yourself. When something unthinkable happens you are supposed to lean on those you love, not push them away."

"I'm - I'm not trying to!" Alec stuttered. "I'm not trying to push you away. I just don't know how to do this? How am I supposed to get over this? I was supposed to protect him."

"Horrible things happen everyday, Alexander. They happen to everyone, all over the world. You never think that it would happen to you, but this time it did. I wish it hadn't, I'm so sorry. But that doesn't mean it's your fault, darling."

"I was supposed to be at the Institute, I left. It was my fault."

"It could've still happened had you been there. You might've been in a meeting, or a briefing or somewhere else in the Institute. Just because you were out ring shopping doesn't mean that you're to blame for this."

Alec blanched, stumbling backwards a step, eyes wide and face suddenly white as paper.

"Alexander?" Magnus took a step towards him, hand outstretched in concern.

"How did you know -?" Alec asked, voice hoarse.

"Shit." Magnus cursed. He took a deep breath and reached out, taking Alec's hand. "You went out drinking, with Simon. After you got completely wasted, Simon contacted me. I showed up and you spilled everything. You asked us to keep it a secret. I suppose I'm not necessarily surprised that you haven't popped the question yet, but." He shrugged, letting the end of his statement hang there in the silence between them.

"I just felt so guilty." Alec whispered, looking down at their entwined hands, squeezing Magnus' hand. "Deep down, I know it isn't my fault. Just like Jocelyn. But I can't help it. Thinking there might've been something I could do."

Magnus reached up with his free hand and brushed Alec's bangs back from his face. "There was nothing you could've done Alec. There's nothing you can change. What's done is done."

Alec nodded and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus' head. "I know." He murmured against his boyfriend's hair. "And that's why I have to do this." He stepped away from Magnus, releasing his hand.

"I love you." Alec told Magnus. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. The feelings I had for Jace, they look weak and pathetic when compared to the intense and powerful feelings I hold for you. Magnus, my feelings for you, they will never fade, or fizz out. They will hold true over time and they will only grow stronger. Before we adopted Madzie, I didn't think I could love you more than I did then, but then I saw you with her. The way that you interact with her. The way that you so flawlessly love her. And seeing that, it made me love you, not more, but harder. I loved you harder after that. And every time I see you with Clary, or with Izzy, or when I saw you with Max. Every-time I get to bear witness to your pure heart, to the way that you love so freely and so unconditionally, I love you harder. And so, I came to the decision that I couldn't go another day without knowing that you'd be mine forever. That what we have, won't die out. That's why I asked Clary to go with me to buy you a ring. I'd wanted to give you the family ring, but I could only imagine what my mother would've said." Alec chuckled sadly and lowered himself down to one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket. "Magnus Bane. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus stared down at the beautiful Shadowhunter kneeling in front of him. He wanted to say yes. By the Angel, he wanted to say yes so desperately. His Alexander was the only lover he'd ever had that had ever even considered marrying him. But he couldn't do this, not if Alec was doing this for the wrong reasons.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered as he lowered himself to crouch in front of the hopeful man. "Are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure, this soon after? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because I know it's what you intended."

"This is what I want. More than anything. You're what I want, Magnus. I want you. Every part of you. In every way that I can get you. I can't imagine losing you. Not after the loss that I've endured. Please, Magnus. Please. I want to be your husband." He gestured, using the ring, to prove his point.

Magnus leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back and holding his left hand out. "Yes." Magnus whispered. "Of course I'll marry you."

Alec sobbed softly, pushing the ring onto Magnus' left ring finger. Magnus kissed Alec again, a quick peck to his lips before he waved a hand, catching something small and silver in his hand.

"On one condition." He continued. Holding up a silver ring. "You marry me, too."

Alec grinned, tears of pure joy rolling down his cheeks. "Yes." He held his hand up and Magnus slid the ring onto his fiancé's finger.

Magnus grabbed Alec's face in between his hands and pressed their lips together.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Magnus whispered, pulling back.

"Have you notified the Verlac family yet?" Imogen inquired.

She was in Alicante, video-conferencing with Alec, Clary and Jace.

"The Penhallow daughter, Aline, will deliver the message in person, Madame Inquisitor. " Alec answered her.

"Defiling the body of a fallen soldier and turning it into a booby trap is sadly, par for the course with Valentine, isn't it?" She remarked sadly.

"The possessing demon wouldn't have done this on it's own." Alec told her. "The trap had to have been set using the mortal cup to command it."

"So he had it all along."

"And out intel shows that he's also in possession of the mortal sword."

"Do you have any good news for me today, Mister Lightwood?" Imogen sighed.

"Valentine and Jonathan believe that the New York Institute is in possession of the Mortal Mirror. They won't leave the city without it."

"Thank the Angel that at least he wasn't able to find that." Imogen said, although she did not appear to be too relieved.

"We were." Alec informed her. He turned back to his sister. "Clary..."

"My connection with the Angel led us to it." Clary stated. "It's in Idris. The mirror is Lake Lyn."

Imogen sat back in her chair, shocked. "That's the very same water that Raziel first rose from." She took a shaky breath. "Who else knows about this?"

"Unfortunately the number of people we can trust is getting smaller by the day. We thought it best to tell you first." Jace answered.

When Imogen didn't reply, Jace continued. "We'd like to officially request soldiers from the Guard to be placed in the surrounding woods around the Lake. It may only be a matter of time before Valentine realizes he's been had."

Imogen nodded. "I'll speak to Consul Malachi about deployment at once."

Jace nodded and Imogen ended the call. Alec reached forward and shut the tablet off.

"So what do we do now?" Jace asked as he rounded the desk.

"There's only nine million people in the area." Clary said sourly. "How hard will it be to find two?"

"The job is too big to go alone." Alec added. "We need to ask for help."

"From who, Alec?" Jace asked, shaking his head.

"Everyone." Alec shrugged, standing up.

Alec moved to walk away when his sister suddenly caught his left hand in both of hers.

"Is that what I think it is?" She gasped, holding his hand up, letting his engagement ring catch the light.

"You proposed?" Jace asked, a grin gracing his features.

Alec nodded, letting a small smile lift the corners of his lips.

"I did." He confirmed. "And I was wondering if you would be my suggens again?" He asked Jace.

"I'd be honored." Jace rounded the desk again and pulled Alec into an embrace. "I'm so happy for you, brother."

"Thank you," Alec grinned, smacking his brother on the back as they pulled away from each other. "And as for you, little sister," Alec smiled down at Clary. "I was going to ask you to stand with me as well, but Magnus called dibs. I'm sure you'll be getting an earful from him tonight, when you go home."

"I look forward to it." Clary beamed as she moved forward and smacked a kiss to Alec's cheek.

"But," Alec continued. "In the meantime, do you mind helping me with something?"

While Alec and Clary worked on their "secret project" that Jace apparently wasn't privy to, Jace and Izzy made their rounds to the Downworlder Leaders to ask their help. Isabelle paid visits to The Seelie Realm and Raphael Santiago while Jace took care of Luke Garroway and Magnus.

Already having finished with Luke, who readily agreed to assist in the hunt for his former Parabatai, Jace knocked on the door of Magnus' loft.

The door swung open, revealing Magnus on the other side.

"Magnus, hey." Jace said, uncomfortable. "Can I, uh, can I come in?"

Magnus' brow furrowed, gazing at the blonde Shadowhunter in concern and mild alarm. He wasn't used to seeing him turn up at his door. Certainly not when Alec wasn't there. "Of course." He stepped aside, allowing Jace to walk past. "Is everything okay? Is Alexander . . .?"

"Alec's fine." Jace interrupted, not letting Magnus finish that train of thought. "He's just busy, working on something else, so he sent me to speak with you. We have reason to believe that Valentine has both the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword in his possession. He currently believes that we have the remaining Mortal Instrument hidden in the Institute. Neither he nor Jonathan are likely to leave the city without it. So, the Institute is reaching out to the Downworld leaders for assistance. We can't catch Valentine alone. So, we're requesting the Warlock's help in searching for Valentine."

Magnus nodded. "You have it. I'll make sure that my people are keeping an eye out for them. In fact, I'll call a meeting right now."

"Thank you." Jace let out a breath of relief, accepting Magnus' friendly handshake,

When Magnus returned home from his meeting with the other Warlocks of New York, he'd expected a few things to be waiting for him: Chairman Meow, His soon-to-be sister-in-law, his daughter, and a very comfortable couch.

Clary had arrived home just before Magnus was leaving, saving him from having to send Madzie to the Institute to be watched by her very busy father.

What he hadn't expected when he'd arrived home was a pile of boxes, Alexander and Wesley.

He walked in the front door and saw the four of them standing around, looking through the boxes. Clary and Wesley were off to one side of the stack, looking at what appeared to be a photo album while Alec was standing with Madzie perched on his hip examining a thick book.

"What's happening here?" Magnus asked cheerfully, swooping in for a kiss from his fiancé, and a peck on the cheek from his daughter.

"Hey, Magnus." Clary greeted, placing the album back in one of the boxes and leading Wesley down the hallway towards her room.

"Um," Alec suddenly looked very uncertain. "Well, remember a couple weeks back? When you asked Clary to move in? I said I would look into the rules about The Head of the Institute living at the Institute. I didn't forget about that, the Clave was just giving me a hard time about it. They probably knew I was asking so I could move in with you." Alec took a deep breath. "There's no rule. So, surprise?"

Magnus chuckled at Alec's very awkward way of explaining the situation, but he looked around at the boxes that were so neatly stacked, away in the corner of the room. He realized that those boxes contained Alec's things. The boxes that were stacked there, in Magnus' living room. In Magnus, and Madzie's living room. In Magnus and Madzie's and Clary's living room. In Magnus and Madzie's and Clary's and Alec's living room. The thought brought tears to his eyes. Never in all of his years, decades and centuries did Magnus ever think that this would be something that he'd be so fortunate to have. Sisters, a daughter, a fiancé. A home. Of course, Magnus had lived places before. But that was all they had been. Places. But this place, with people he loved, and people who loved him, that's what really made it a home.

Alec caught sight of the tears. "I should've asked first. I'm so sorry. When we talked about it I thought you'd meant, I misunderstood. I'm so sorry."

"Alexander." Magnus smoothly interrupted. "We're engaged. We have a child together. Your sister is living with me. I think it's about damn time you moved in. I'm not upset. I'm more happy than I've ever been in my life. I can't seem to figure out how I got so lucky." Magnus reached out and cupped Alec's cheek with his hand.

"Oh." Alec replied lamely. "Well, that's good."

"Daddy." Madzie whined impatiently. "I wanna see the book again." She pulled at Alec's leather jacket, demonstrating her impatience with ease.

Alec chuckled and handed her the book he'd been holding at his side before placing her on her feet. "Go show Auntie Clary and Uncle Wes." He instructed. Both men watched as she ran off down the hall with a "Thanks, Daddy." Thrown over her shoulder.

Magnus smiled as he moved in closer to Alec. He grabbed his left hand in his and stroked the ring on his finger lovingly. "Welcome home, Alexander." Magnus whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"It's about damn time." Alec replied with a smirk as he let his eyes flutter closed.

I updated on Sunday! Yay! Coming up, we'll be sticking to the episodes a little more so we can get this show on the road. I plan on updating before Sunday and also getting a chapter out on Sunday, we will see how that goes, no promises here. But we all know what's coming! The lake Lyn scene will be happening in the next few chapters! I want to hear what you think is going to happen. You all know how I like to change things up, so comment down below and if you get it right you get to choose from the following:

1\. Shoutout

2\. Chapter Dedication

3\. Minor character named after you

4\. I'll follow you

So let's hear it guys! What is the next change coming up? Comment, Vote, and Follow! Love you all!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

EDITED 5/30/2020

Hey Shadowfam! Big stuff coming up in the next two chapters! Don't forget to comment on the previous chapter with your predictions to win the contest. Hope you enjoy!

"So, you and Maia, huh?" Clary asked Simon as they trekked over to his boat house.

"Yeah, um I guess it just kind of, um. Happened." Simon said, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"If it makes you happy then that's totally okay." Clary told him, a genuine smile on her face.

After their break up, Clary had honestly thought that she wouldn't be okay with seeing Simon with anyone else. Despite everything, she hadn't wanted to break up. But lately, against her better judgement, she'd found herself thinking about Wesley. Logically, she knew that he had a soulmate, a soulmate that wasn't her. Wesley could and would never be with Clary. But the raven haired Shadowhunter just couldn't help wondering what if.

"Hey." Clary stopped Simon from wandering any further. "I miss you." She told him earnestly.

Simon smiled his incredibly charming, crooked smile before replying with the same intensity and sincerity that the Lightwood girl had. "I miss you, too." He was quick to continue. "But take it from someone who knows all your looks, even if you have a different face now. This is not just checking in with my best friend. What's wrong?"

Clary nodded and looked towards her feet. "Okay, look." She sighed. "Given everything that you and I have been through, I know that asking you for a favor right now might be a little awkward..." she trailed off, trying to find the words and the will power to continue.

"Derek Russel's seventh birthday party." Simon interrupted. "You sat in chocolate ice cream and you were afraid people might think -"

"Yeah, you switched pants with me so that nobody would notice." Clary laughed.

"And I was never invited to another one of his birthday parties ever again." Simon jabbed a finger at her good naturedly. "That's awkward. This," he gestured between them. "Is us."

Clary smiled gratefully as he continued to speak. "You know I always have your back, Fray. And there's no job that's too big."

Clary nodded once and looked up at her friend. "I need you to talk to the Seelie Queen."

"That job's too big." Simon answered, patting her arm and beginning to turn away.

"Hey!" Clary grabbed the sleeve of his jacket before he could get too far. "Luke talked to you about what's happening with Valentine, right?"

Simon nodded and moved back to where he'd previously been standing, awaiting her next words. Luke has indeed filled him in on the Clave's request for the Downworld's assistance in locating Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern before they could either organize a strike on the New York Institute or leave the city and their jurisdiction.

"If Valentine and Jonathan succeed, everything we know and love will be destroyed. Isabelle went to speak to Meliorn about the Seelie's helping locate them, The Seelie Queen has forbidden her people from helping us. Meliorn said that she doesn't fully trust Alec yet, despite him telling everyone about the Soul Sword. But she likes you. Please, go convince her to listen to my brother. We need the Seelie's help if we're going to win this war."

"How do you know, for sure, that she'll listen to me? Or even let me into her realm?" Simon questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Izzy said she'd been asking about you." Clary revealed with a shrug. "According to Meliorn."

"What?" Simon asked, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly an eyebrow raised in blatant disbelief.

"Mhmm." Clary nodded.

"The Seelie Queen has been asking about me?" Simon demanded.

"Yeah."

"Oh boy." Simon blew out a breath and looked around nervously.

"She'll at least hear you out." Clary persisted.

Simon nodded minutely, so slight that it would've been nearly impossible to notice, but to Clary it was clear as day.

—

"Papa!" Madzie hollered as Magnus strode into the loft. She ran for him so quickly that he barely had time to crouch down and hold his arms out before her tiny body was colliding with his.

"Hey, sweet pea!" Magnus greeted his daughter, eyes locking with Catarina's over her head.

Catarina was lounging on the couch, beer in hand, still dressed in her dark blue scrubs.

Just behind her, out the open doors to the balcony, Magnus could spot Wesley and Tessa chatting animatedly.

"There's so many warlocks in one place." Madzie told her father delightedly.

"There sure is." Magnus agreed, looking around at his friends. His family.

Wesley happened to look over and spot Magnus and Madzie. He grinned and waved at Magnus before calling out to Madzie.

"Madz!" He called. "Come meet Tessa."

"Okay, Uncle Wes." Madzie replied, running to join her Uncle and his friend.

Magnus chuckled, watching as Wesley gathered the little girl into his arms and introduced her to Tessa Gray. He smiled fondly before looking back to Catarina and grinning wider.

"My dearest Catarina." Magnus said, striding around the couch to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders and she took another draw from her bottle of beer.

Magnus sat on the table that was beside the couch as he started to massage his friend's shoulders. "Why so tense?" He asked her.

"I just pulled a double in the ER." She told him "Mundanes, can't seem to get out of their own way, can they?"

Magnus made a noise of agreement. "Hm. You would know more than most." He told her. They chuckled. "Thank you so much for coming, by the way."

"Our kind only rallies for birthdays and funerals." Catarina told him. "You're not in a suit, and there's nary a cake in sight, so what's the occasion?"

"Remember when we bottled Malta during that God-awful demon attack?" Magnus stood up and went to sit on the coffee table next to her so that he could speak to her properly, looking her in the eyes.

"What are you trying to keep out of New York?" She asked.

"It's not what." Magnus told her. "But who. Two very bad Shadowhunters that cannot leave New York."

"Did the Clave okay this?"

"We were told to keep them here whatever means necessary." Magnus confirmed.

"Well." Catarina sat up and set her beer aside. "I guess it's a good thing I wear comfortable shoes."

—-

"Why would they hide in a graveyard?" Clary asked as she, Jace, Isabelle and Alec stepped through the portal into the graveyard.

"They probably raided an old weapons cache." Isabelle answered as they stalked through the graveyard.

It was dark out Clary had to watch her feet as she walked, wary that she may trip over someone's headstone. She briefly wondered if that would be considered disrespectful.

"That doesn't explain what happened to everyone else here." Jace added.

"I don't think they left." Alec announced, spotting some blood on a headstone.

"Another demon trap?" Izzy inquired from where she was crouched down on the ground next to some more fresh blood.

"Let's split up." Alec ordered. "Teams of two."

"I'll go with Alec."

"I'll go with Izzy."

Alec and Izzy exchanged a confused look at their siblings' strange behavior before Alec awkwardly answered.

"Okay..." He moved to stand beside Jace who called dibs on going with him.

"Be safe." Alec warned his sisters before the four split ways.

They all ran for a while, Jace and Alec ran towards a curved road that led towards a small building. Izzy and Clary ran towards the mausoleum.

As the girls wandered down the stairs and further into the structure Izzy walked a couple steps ahead of her sister. She peered down the corridor, stance defensive as she prepared herself for battle.

"So," Izzy said conversationally. "Want to tell me what's going on with you and Wesley?"

Clary frowned at the older girl. "What do you mean?" She asked. "There's nothing going on."

"Oh?" Isabelle asked. "I find that hard to believe. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"The way he looks at me?" Clary shook her head. "You're imagining things. Besides, he has a soulmate."

Izzy just hummed. The two girls ventured further for a moment more before Izzy suddenly said "stop!"

Clary looked over to see a woman standing across the room holding a cross in her blood covered hand.

"Is she hurt?" Clary asked her sister.

"No." Isabelle told her. "She's forsaken."

Izzy spun her staff just as the woman turned around. Clary flinched backwards as the forsaken woman spun on them and growled loudly.

She charged the sisters and Clary swung out with her seraph blade, cutting through the woman's torso as more forsaken appeared. Together the girls took down all of them, blood splattered the walls around them and stained their faces.

They quickly spun around when two more forsaken appeared in the doorway across the room. Izzy crouched back down, preparing to fight them when they heard the familiar thwp of an arrow being released and the thnk of it hitting its target.

The forsaken collapsed, allowing them to see that the arrow had gone through the first forsaken's head and straight into the seconds, killing them both. Behind them stood Alec, bow still raised. Izzy straightened up and all the tension visibly left Clary's body. Both girls relaxed at the sight of their elder brother.

Alec walked towards them quickly. "I think that's the last of them." He told them as he stepped over the body of one of the dead forsaken.

Izzy and Clary wrapped their arms around their brother, glad to see that he was still in one piece.

Clary felt it as Alec let out a long breath and wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"Alec!" Izzy sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Alec reassured her before pulling back from the two girls. Clary could see the concern in his eyes as they swept over the two girls, examining them, clinically checking them over for major injuries. His eyes met Clary's and she could tell that he was satisfied that both girls seemed to be alright.

"Where's Jace?" Isabelle asked and Clary looked around, peering around Alec to see that their other brother was indeed missing.

"Sebastian." Alec told her. "We've gotta find them."

Clary took a shaky breath. She wouldn't be able to handle it, if Sebastian killed Jace. She couldn't handle losing another brother to that psychopath. Just as she was about to suggest that they go seek the two men out, she spotted a few more forsaken entering through the same door that Alec had come through.

"Guys!" She exclaimed, looking over Alec's shoulder with an anxious expression that made Alex turn on the spot. He raised his bow and notched an arrow.

"Izzy. Go, Alec and I've got this. Go find Sebastian. Your whip's got the electrum. We know it can hurt him. Go!"

Izzy straightened up and left, going to find their brother and his captor as Alec and Clary maintained their defensive positions, their eyes on the forsaken.

Not even a second after Izzy left, the forsaken charged Alec and Clary. Alec released an arrow and it hit the first Forsaken, knocking him to the floor. Clary planted her feet and swung her seraph blade out, cutting into one forsaken man making his blood splatter onto her face and clothes. She could hear Alec fighting as well, the sounds of him releasing arrows and swinging blades. She'd just taken down her third forsaken when she heard Alec grunt in pain. Clary pivoted around and saw the large price of glass protruding from her brother's shoulder.

"Alec!" She called, throwing her seraph blade at the last forsaken as they linger toward the eldest Lightwood.

The body tumbled to the ground as Clary scurried towards Alec, who despite the stab wound to his shoulder, looked to be completely fine.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked, her hands fluttering just over the wound.

"I'm fine." Alec sighed. "Nothing that's going to kill me."

Clary pulled out her stele. "Let me draw you an iratze, and we'll take the glass out."

Alec caught her wrist as she went to draw the rune. "I'm afraid I'm all maxed out on Iratze's right now." He winced. "I had to use a few earlier when the forsaken dragged me through a wall."

Clary opened her mouth to reply when Izzy and Jace burst in.

"Hey!" Clary said to them, enveloping Jace in a hug. "What happened?"

"Sebastian's dead."

—-

Alec shut the door to the loft as quietly as possible as both he and Clary entered. The lights were off and it was completely silent.

The two Shadowhunters shed their shoes and weapons. Leaving their shoes by the door and depositing their weapons in the box that Magnus had placed by the door and Madzie-proofed. Clary took her jacket off and hung it on a hook. Alec had to leave his on as the piece of glass was still lodged in his shoulder.

Once they were done putting their things away, Clary led Alec to the bathroom across the hall from the master bedroom.

"Sit." She told him as she located the bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Alec sat on the closed toilet and leaned back, letting his head rest against the wall as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey." Clary said softly. Alec opened his eyes and turned his head to meet his little sister's gaze. "I don't exactly know what I'm doing, so . . . This will probably hurt. Like a lot."

"I'll be fine, Sis." Alec rasped.

Clary nodded and she visibly steeled herself, planting her feet and placing a hand on his wounded shoulder, just above where the glass was impaling him. She used the other hand to grasp the shard of glass.

"Ready?" She asked him.

Alec placed a hand on her waist and the other gripped the edge of the counter, white knuckled. "Let's just get it over with."

Clary nodded again and started to pull the shard out of her brother's shoulder, stopping when he cried out in pain.

"Keep going." He panted. "Just take it out. It's okay."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Clary whispered, features clouded.

"What in the name of Raziel is going on in here?" Magnus snapped.

Both Lightwoods looked towards the doorway in shock. Magnus was standing there in a ratty pair of Alec's sweat pants and was wearing no shirt.

"Uhhh." Clary said helpfully.

She watched as Magnus eyes filled with concern as he took in the scene unfolding before him. He took in the sight of Alec sitting rigidly on the toilet, Clary standing before him, the hand on the glass shard, the blood soaking the shoulder of Alec's blue button up shirt.

"Why don't you head to bed, Biscuit?" Magnus asked, his face impassive as he walked further into the bathroom.

He placed his hands on Clary's hips and eased her away from his fiancé. "I've got it from here."

"Are you sure?" Clary asked. "I can help."

"I promise that Alexander is in excellent hands." Magnus said without looking at the girl. "Get some rest, my dear."

Alec watched as his sister nodded and left the room. Magnus waited until they heard the door to her bedroom open and close until he spoke again.

"What was it this time?" He asked, his voice as void of emotion as his face was.

"Forsaken. There were so many. I'd almost finished them off, it caught me by surprise."

"Hmm." Magnus hummed. He took hold of the glass and eased it from Alec's flesh. Alec cried out as Magnus pulled the glass free.

Magnus murmured quiet apologies as he listened to Alec's cry of pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's almost over. There we go. There we go, darling. All done."

He waved a hand over the injury and Alec turned his head to watch the skin stitch itself back together. After the wound closed up, Alec turned back to look up at Magnus who was still standing in front of him. His face still held no emotion.

"Magnus?" Alec called softly. "Baby, what is it?"

"I just wish that you'd be more careful." Magnus admitted. "It isn't that I think that you aren't being careful. I know that you are. I know you do your best, it's just that I don't enjoy seeing you this way. Covered in your own blood, impaled and in pain. This, it just makes me want to wrap you in bubble wrap and hide you away from the world. I don't relish seeing you hurt. I can't lose you. Not again."

"Magnus." Alec took the Warlock's hands between his own. "You can't protect me from everything. And you shouldn't have to. I'm a Shadowhunter. Going out, fighting demons and getting hurt, it's my job. I'm sorry that it upsets you. Upsetting you is the last thing that I want to do. I want you to be happy, always. But baby, you haven't lost me. You've never lost me. I'm right here, sweetheart." Alec pulled Magnus into his lap and Magnus wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck. He stared brokenly at the wall behind the man, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he thought about how terribly wrong the young Shadowhunter was.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Alexander."

What is Magnus referring to? Comment your thoughts, feedback is welcome. Vote on the chapter and follow the story! I update on Sunday's!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

EDITED 5/30/2020

Thanks so much to tired_fangirl13 for some of the amazing ideas that you have contributed that have made this story so much better! You have helped more than you know in how this story has played out thus far and how it is planned to play out in the future. I have dozens of chapters planned out thanks to all the advice you have given me.

To my readers - go check out this girl's amazing amazing work. She is a wonderful writer and she has helped immensely with this story. Especially the ideas that have come to life in this chapter.

Magnus rushed to the door, hoping to make itthere in time so that the incessant pounding on it wouldn't wake his daughter, fiancé and future sister-in-law.

He flung open the door and saw Luke and Simon standing outside.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"Maia's gone missing." Luke informed the warlock.

"What?"

"She disappeared from the Hunter's Moon and I think that the Seelie Queen's responsible." Simon nearly shouted.

"First of all," Magnus started, his tone like acid. "You might want to consider lowering your voice, because if you wake my fiancé, my sister or my child you, Solomon, will wish you were never born."

Simon audibly gulped before nodding his head. His skin had paled and his eyes widened as he stared at Magnus, waiting for him to continue.

"Second of all," Magnus moved out of the way, allowing Luke to enter the apartment. He allowed Simon to enter as well, but not before stepping in front of him as he tried to enter and glaring at him, before stepping aside once more. "What would the Seelie Queen want with Maia?" He shut the door behind the men and directed them towards the balcony, hoping that if they stayed outside that the risk of waking his family would be nonexistent. Alec and Clary had had a rough night, both needed to rest and Alexander needed to heal more. Madzie had woken late that night due to a nightmare and crawled into bed with her fathers, she too deserved to sleep in a while longer.

"She has this crazy obsession with me because of the whole Daylighter thing. And then she invited me to live in her court and I said thanks but no thanks and then she threatened to hurt the people I care about. That's Maia, Clary, Izzy, My mom, Becky, Luke, even Alec and Jace and you."

"She won't lay a hand on my family." Magnus swore.

"We have to find her. Before the Seelie Queen hurts her." Simon persisted.

"How can we be sure that the Queen even took Maia?" Magnus asked. "Where's the proof? We can't just storm into her realm and accuse her of this. Are we sure that she didn't just find a lead on Valentine and go to try and hunt him down?"

"Without telling me?" Luke asked calmly.

"Come on, Magnus!" Simon shouted. "We're not making this up."

"What's going on out here?" Magnus heard a sleepy voice come from directly behind him. He turned to see Alec standing in the doorway, still dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. Magnus couldn't help but think that Alexander would've looked absolutely adorable if it hadn't been for the bandage wrapped around his shoulder and chest. His hair was ruffled, eyes still foggy with sleep and he was barefoot. A complete vision.

"It's nothing darling." Magnus told his fiancé gently. He took the half-step that it took to be pressed right up against the man and he ran a hand through his wild hair. "Why don't you return to bed? Surely you're still tired. You and your sister had a long night. I'll finish things up here and I'll join you soon. I promise."

"Not tired." Alec protested quietly, eyeing the serious looks on both Luke and Simon's faces. "What happened?"

"The Seelie Queen kidnapped Maia!" Simon told the Head of the New York Institute.

Magnus groaned in frustration and pressed himself further into Alec's chest before throwing a glare over his shoulder at the young vampire.

"We have no proof of that!" He reminded Simon. "One day, Shawn, you will realize that you cannot rush into things half-cocked and expect everything to turn out the way you wish it would. Baiting the Seelie Queen like this will lead to nothing good, I assure you."

"Look," Simon sighed. "If something happens to Maia because of me -"

"I'm not going to let that happen." Magnus reassured him. "I'll look into it, I promise you."

Simon and Luke left without much fanfare after that and Magnus turned to his Shadowhunter with a small grin. "Let's get you back to bed, shall we?"

—-

It was an hour later that Alec and Clary had to leave, having been called out on a mission very suddenly. And only twenty minutes after that they were sprinting down one of the main streets in Brooklyn not too far from their loft with Izzy and Jace by their sides.

"Where is it?" Jace shouted as they slowed to a stop in the middle of an intersection.

"It should be right on top of us." Alec replied.

Alec stiffened as he heard a screech and his Parabatai call his name, panic underlying the strength in his voice.

Alec spun around, already notching an arrow on his bow as a large demon flew out from between two high-rises before disappearing between two more.

Alec lowered his bow only slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion. He'd spent hours upon hours studying as a child, studying demons, runes and fighting techniques. He was something of an expert in the subjects but he'd never seen a demon of that nature before.

"I've never seen a demon like that." Isabelle commented, confirming his thoughts.

"On your six!" Jace shouted from his place directly behind Alec. Alec instantly spun with grace that only a seasoned fighter could possess and shot an arrow at the flying menace.

He missed. He tried to shake it off and notched another arrow, waiting for an ideal moment to fire again.

"Can you see it?" Izzy asked as the four siblings looked around strategically. The demon seemed to have disappeared.

"What the hell is it waiting for?" Clary demanded as Alec spotted it between two buildings as it circled them just out of sight.

"It's coming around for another pass." He said as he adjusted his grip on his bow. As he shifted his fingers he felt his engagement ring catch slightly on the ridge of the wood that the bow was made of. The reminder of the thin metal band around his finger brought thoughts of a sparkly, outspoken warlock and a tiny, playful warlock to the forefront of his mind. These thoughts served to remind him of everything he was fighting for. Reminded him of the reason that he was up so damn early in the middle of the street waiting for a god-forsaken demon to try and kill him. He tightened his grip on his bow and adjusted his stance, trying to make sure that he wouldn't be caught off guard.

Beside him, Clary lowered into her stance, dagger balanced in her hand. She had her bow and quiver strapped to her back but Alec had told her to only use them in emergencies today. She was getting good at using the weapon but Alec was concerned that with her inexperience and the gravity of the situation today that any hesitation would be fatal.

The demon rounded the final corner and was now flying straight towards the group. Alec lined the arrow up and waited. He calculated how long he had until it was on top of them and when the right time to release would be.

"Alec!" Izzy called, wanting her brother to make the shot.

"Relax." Alec chided. "I got this."

He released the arrow and the demon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Several balls of something dropped to the ground but the group paid no attention.

"Nice." Izzy complimented.

All of the sudden the balls stood up and scattered, they weren't balls, they were small demons.

The mundanes sitting in their cars realized that something wasn't right and started to panic.

"Over there." Alec pointed with his bow, indicating a demon.

"They're splitting up." Clary told him.

One of the demons scuttled up to them and the four Shadowhunters flinched back, before watching as it ran towards the subway entrance and disappeared.

Alec turned around, looking in every direction and wasn't able to spot a single demon.

"Alec -" Jace stopped talking when Alec raised a hand, cutting him off.

Alec swung his bow over his shoulder and let it attach to his quiver. He placed his hands on his hips as he thought.

The demons had scattered, they were nowhere in sight and he had no idea what kind of demons they even were. He'd never seen anything like this before. How could he justify leading his siblings into a battle that he had no confidence in? He sighed and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Let's head back to the Institute and do some research." He told them, his tone defeated. "We need to find out what we're up against."

His siblings reluctantly agreed and they started the trek back to the Institute. None of them relished the idea of returning empty handed, so to speak, but no one could really blame them. This was unheard of.

"At least four demons are still unaccounted for." Alec continued. "Notify all available personnel."

Isabelle, who was walking next to Alec while Clary and Jace walked behind them, nodded and pulled out her phone.

Alec heard Jace turn to Clary in concern. "What's wrong?" Alec turned to eye his youngest sister in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"That was Luke." She stopped walking. "Valentine's on his way to Idris."

"What?" Alec demanded as he turned and stopped as well.

"How?" Izzy followed up.

"He made a deal with The Seelie Queen." Clary sighed. "Luke's warned all the other Downworld leaders."

"Damn Valentine." Jace cursed.

"If Valentine gets to that Lake..." Izzy said, the worry and stress in her voice were obvious.

"He won't. Malachi's army is armed and waiting for him." Alec told them.

"We need to warn him." Clary insisted, straightening up, squaring her shoulders and tipping her chin upwards to look her brother dead in the eye. "Who knows how many circle members will be there?"

"If we lower the wards these demons could get out, spread beyond the city." Izzy argues.

"Maybe we don't have to lower them." Clary says, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she looks between her three siblings. She was clearly pleased with whatever idea she'd just concocted. "Maybe my portal rune can pierce the wards."

"We can't all go." Alec sighed, uncomfortable with the idea of being separated from any of his younger siblings. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing another one. Not so soon after Max. Not ever. "The demons need to be dealt with."

"Clary and I'll go." Jace volunteered. "You two stay here, slay the beasts."

Izzy nodded reluctantly. Alec shifted his weight several times and clenched and unclenched his jaw and his fists, looking between his little sister and his Parabatai. He hated this idea. He hated that this had to be done.

"Fine. Be careful." He agreed.

"Likewise." Jace replied seriously before cracking a grin. "And when am I ever not careful?"

Clary closed the distance between herself and her brother and sister, enveloping them into a hug.

"Be careful, Sis." Izzy said, clutching the younger girl before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and stepping back.

Alec took the opportunity to wrap his other arm around the girl now that the one that had been around Izzy was freed, and whispered in her ear. "I need you to stay safe. Okay?" He whispered to her desperately. "Use your training. Use your head, you know what you need to do. Do it and come back home."

"I'll be back soon, Alec. I promise." Clary whispered back to him.

"I love you, Clary." Alec told her, pressing a kiss to her hair and releasing her, stepping backwards to stand next to Isabelle.

"I love you." Clary replied, looking to both of them.

"Love you too." Izzy smiled.

Clary turned around, Jace at her side and drew the portal rune. The portal opened in a shower of golden sparks and the pair walked through without issue coming out into a small clearing.

"Where's the army?" Clary asked her brother.

"We're still a hike away from Lake Lyn." Jace informed her with a small huff.

"I guess my navigation's still off." Clary frowned, looking around at the trees.

"We need to hurry." Jace started walking away. "We can't let Valentine reach that Lake."

—

Magnus opened the loft door to find his fiancé and his sister on the other side. Alec's hand was still raised, poised to knock. Magnus had felt the wards allowing people to pass through and had decided to meet them at the door.

"You do realize you live here, right?" Magnus asked Alec. "You have a key, even. You don't need to knock."

"Uh, right." Alec said, passing by Magnus into the entryway, Izzy right behind him. Magnus let the door swing shut as Alec scooped Madzie into his arms. The girl had followed her father to the door to greet them. "Hey, Princess." Alec greeted their daughter.

"Daddy!" Madzie laughed, flinging her arms around the man's neck. "Papa showed me how to do the night light like he does!"

"He did?" Alec gasped in exaggerated surprise. Magnus had informed him of his plans for magic lessons that morning.

"Yeah!" Madzie cheered, not picking up on the falseness of her father's shock. "I can show you!"

"How about you show me tonight when you go to bed?" Alec proposed.

Magnus stepped forward when it looked like Madzie was going to argue. "Sweet Pea, how about you go show Aunt Izzy your new dollhouse? Daddy and I need to talk."

"Okay." Madzie groaned, giving Alec one last squeeze around the neck before allowing him to place her on the floor. She grabbed her Aunt by the hand and pulled her down the hallway to her room.

"How did the hunt go?" Magnus inquired, turning his back on Alec and moving towards the shelves on the wall opposite him. He plucked a jar off the lowest shelf and tipped it lightly to the side, peering in the dusty glass to see the contents.

"The demon was one we haven't seen before." Alec humored him, clasping his hands behind his back and walking towards Magnus who had his back to him.

"Oh?" Magnus asked.

"When I killed it, it created four new demons. They were different too, we didn't recognize them. They didn't try to attack us either, they just ran away."

"Hmm." Magnus set the jar down and picked another up. "I can look into that if you would like. See if maybe I can find something?"

"Actually, we need your help. The rift they came from; it's so severe that only a warlock can seal it."

Magnus set the jar down and turned to Alec with a little grin. "Then what are we waiting for?"

—-

"Consul Malachi." Jace greeted as the man stepped out of the tent. "Jace Herondale of the New York Institute."

"Clary Lightwood."

"I know who you are." The Consul informed the duo.

"Valentine is on his way to Lake Lyn." Clary told him. "He has the sword and the cup."

"Yes," The Consul agreed. "I'm quite aware of Valentine's progress."

Clary and Jace exchanged a confused glance. "We need to get to the water. Now." Jace said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." The consul said. He turned his head to nod at one of the Shadowhunters standing by and they surged forward to restrain Jace.

"You're a Circle Member!" Jace hissed.

Two more seized Clary by the arms and together they began to pull her and Jace along into the tent.

"Let me go!"

"Get off me!"

It wasn't long before Clary and Jace were chained to one of the support beams inside the tent and they were left alone.

"Do you have any idea how many speeches I've heard Malachi give? How many times I've heard him preach about loyalty to the Clave above all else, under the Angel? And all along, he's - he's been working with our greatest enemy."

"How does the Consul, the leader of the entire Clave end up a Circle Member?" Clary turned her head to look at her brother.

"Valentine threatened to wipe out any Shadowhunters who opposed him." Jace explained. "Malachi's just trying to save his own ass."

"And sit back while everything else around him is destroyed."

Right after Clary finished speaking, Malachi and another Shadowhunter entered the tent. Malachi walked in far enough that he could look at Jace.

"How could you side with him?" Jace asked, resentment coating his every word.

"There is only one side." Malachi told him. "The side of the angels. Valentine is doing what the Clave has been trying to do for centuries: Eradicate demons."

"No. No! The Angels would never be in favor of killing millions of innocent Downworlders alongside demons." Clary argued.

Malachi crouched down next to Clary and spoke to her in a hushed tone. "When Raziel created the first Shadowhunter, there was no such thing as Downworlders. But over the centuries, disgusting half-breeds emerged. Warlocks, Vampires, Seelie's, Werewolves. They banded together, grew more powerful. Finally, they will be destroyed. And so will you."

He stood up quickly and looked to the Shadowhunter he brought with him. The Shadowhunter motioned for another to join him and they grabbed the pair of siblings and dragged them once more, out of the tent.

—

"That was Imogen." Izzy told the boys as she left the corner of the loft that she'd parked herself in when she picked up a call. "Despite her requests, there have been no troop movements in or out of Alicante. And when she went to see Consul Malachi, she'd been told he left very suddenly."

"So she believes the Consul is a spy for Valentine?" Magnus asked from his seat on the couch next to Catarina.

Alec had called their friend ten minutes before, asking if she would be able to watch Madzie while they went to seal the rift.

"There's no other explanation." Izzy sighed, crossing her arms.

"Jace and Clary are at Lake Lyn with Valentine and no military support." Alec stressed, running a hand through his hair.

"We need to go help them." Izzy said earnestly.

"We can't leave yet." Alec said as if it caused him great distress to let the words pass his lips. "Not while the city is under assault."

"Well, Underhill identified the demons as a rare-subspecies of Edomei."

"Edomei?" Magnus asked.

"You're familiar with them?" Alec questioned.

"They're from Edom. Tenacious little devils." Magnus confirmed.

"So we've noticed." Izzy leaned back against a wall.

"And they're incredibly intelligent." Catarina threw in.

Magnus nodded. "They're capable of creating carnage in any number of ways."

"They haven't attacked once." Alec added. "What are they waiting for?"

"They work in hordes." Magnus explained. "Perhaps they're increasing their numbers to reach critical mass."

"We need to close this rift." Izzy insisted. "And then we have to go help Clary and Jace."

"Wesley is waiting for us near the rift."

"How long will this take?" Alec asked.

"Not long." Magnus assured him.

Alec crouched down to press a kiss to Madzie's temple where she was sitting reading a book. "I love you, princess." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Madzie smiled up at him as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Love you sweet pea." Magnus piped up, hands poised to make the portal.

"I love you, Papa."

Isabelle smiled softly at her older brother, she couldn't help it. She was so proud of him for getting the life he'd always wanted.

Magnus flailed his hands and created the portal, stepping through, Izzy and Alec stumbled out right behind him.

"There you are!" Wesley's smooth British accent rang out from the right. Their heads snapped to the side to see him approaching. "I was worried you weren't coming. Left me to fend for myself."

"Where did all the demons go?" Izzy asked him.

"Straight to business I see. Well, I'm not sure. Can't say I'm complaining. Don't exactly fancy staying around here if they are."

"They don't normally fly off into the sunset." Magnus quipped as the four of them approached the rift.

"Well, let's not stick around until they make an appearance." Alec said, leaning in a little too close to the loft for Magnus' liking. The latter grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge.

"The amount of energy required to seal a rift from Edom is substantial." Magnus explained to his lover as he began to circle the giant hole in the ground. "It's not a flick of the wrist."

"You gonna be okay?" Alec asked, concerned.

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"And he isn't doing it alone." Wesley stood directly across from Magnus on the other side of the rift. "We've got this, Mate."

Both Warlocks waved their hands and let their magic start to drape itself over the rift. Alec noticed that Izzy was peering into the rift with a perplexed look on her face. He glanced down and saw the figure that was flying out of the hole. Magnus and Wesley froze as well both having spotted the demon, too.

The winged creature burst out of the rift, it's wing hitting Izzy hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Izzy!" Alec shouted.

"Go!" Izzy called. "I'm alright."

"Cover us!" Magnus told his fiancé.

Alec nodded and sprinted down the beach. He stopped after a few yards and pulled an arrow from his quiver, he quickly notched it and released, missing the demon but gaining its attention.

The demon turned on him and Alec could see the fire building in its belly. It was preparing to fry him alive.

Alec promptly turned and started to run back towards the rift.

"Magnus!" He called desperately.

The two Warlocks worked quickly, trying to close the rift. Alec could see the concentration etched into Wesley's face as he waved his hands. His movements were clean and precise.

He heard the demon roar again and felt the heat against his back as it gained on him.

"Magnus!" Alec was too far for Magnus to hear him calling for him and the demon began raining fireballs down around him. So far it was missing but Alec wasn't sure if that would last long.

He noticed that with one last movement from the Warlocks, the rift closed up. It was done, but the demon was still chasing him. A fireball hit close to him and Alec began zigzagging.

"Magnus!" He called one last time before a fireball hit a lot next to him and it exploded, sending him sprawling forwards. Magnus spun around and blasted the demon out of the sky, causing four more demons to take form on the ground. Izzy, Wesley and Magnus made short work of them and Izzy rushed forward to help Alec off the ground when they finished.

"Alexander." Magnus put a hand on his arm as he stumbled lightly.

Alec grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

—-

"It's gonna be okay." Jace assured his sister from where he was kneeling a few feet away from her.

Clary was kneeling next to a tree stump, both of them had Circle Members holding them to the ground by their shoulders. "How?" Clary asked him, her voice quivering.

"Your father won't approve. But he'll understand your deaths were a necessary sacrifice."

"Valentine is not my father." Clary spat. "And how could you let this happen? You're the consul of the Clave. How can you support mass genocide?"

"Cleanse the world of demons?" Malachi asked. "How could I not? Proceed!"

"No!" Jace croaked in horror. He stared at his sister in wide-eyed panic.

The Circle Member behind Clary pushed her down onto the tree stump and planted their foot on the middle of her back as the man with the execution axe approached.

He practiced his swing and Clary smiled at Jace grimly before she laid her head down on the stump, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the man went to bring the axe down on Clary's neck Jace's eyes glowed gold and he broke free of his chains, attacking the men holding him down. He took down three of the men, including the executioner and used the axe to free Clary from her chains. Together they took down the remainder of the men and Jace killed the Consul.

Jace gathered Clary into his arms and hugged her close. "You're okay? Are you okay?" He pulled back and looked her over for injuries. Once he was satisfied he released her. "We have to go."

Jace took off running and Clary sprinted along behind him. The ground was uneven and it was hard to run through, Clary could feel her legs burning but she knew that they had to make it to the lake as soon as they could. They finally broke through the trees and made it to the lake, they stood at the edge of the water and Clary gasped for air.

"Are we too late?" She demanded desperately.

"No. If he raised the Angel we'd know it." Jace shook his head. "We beat him here. We can stop him."

They grinned at each other just seconds before everything went horribly wrong.

A hand came down hard on Jace's shoulder and spun him around, there was a sick squishing noise and the sound of a blade. Jace grunted in pain and before Clary knew it he was on the ground. A knife in his chest and Valentine was standing over him, apologizing.

Clary watched in horror and disbelief as Valentine reached down and pulled the small knife from her brother's chest. And in that moment she felt as if she had been stabbed too, because the pain that she felt in that moment was like none she'd ever felt before. Not again. She told herself. Not again. Not another brother gone.

Paying Valentine no mind, Clary rushed to Jace's side and discarded her weapon beside her. She was crying and so was Jace as he stared up into the sky. He was getting paler by the second and his breathing was shallow.

"I'm so sorry, Clary." He apologized.

"Save your breath." She demanded. "Don't say anything. You need your strength."

She would get him out of this. She had to. "It's gonna be okay." She promised him.

"I love you." Jace told her. "I know, I know it's wrong. But you were my one." And with that he closed his eyes and went limp.

"Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes!" She sobbed. "Stay with me. Stay with me please! Just look at me. Just look at me."

She pressed her fingertips to his cheek and used the hand she had on his chest to shake him a little. Urging him to wake up.

"No." Clary said brokenly. "No... No!" She screamed. Tears falling more rapidly and making her hair stick to her face.

"Please come back to me!" She cried hysterically as Valentine stood back and watched.

"Clarissa, I - I'm sorry. I had no choice." He told her, as if he wasn't at fault. As if Jace had initiated the fight. "The two of you together are too dangerous."

Clary grabbed her Seraph blade, murderous rage flashed in her eyes as she stood up, spun around and charged him. He swung out with the back of his hand and smacked her in the face so hard that it pushed her to the ground and knocked her unconscious.

—

They'd returned to the Institute to gear up and check the radars one last time. Alec was double checking the last radar when he felt pain that he instantly knew wasn't his. He doubled over and gasped.

"Alexander, you okay?" Magnus asked, turning from his screen, gaining Izzy's attention. They approached him as he stood there, hunched over and breathing heavily.

Alec pulled the hem of his black T-shirt up to see that his Parabatai rune was starting to fade.

"His Parabatai rune." Izzy moaned in disbelief.

Alec groaned again. "It's - Jace, Ah!"

The pain was blinding and his legs gave out as he screamed, falling to the floor. Magnus lunged forward to catch him. He grabbed Alec's shoulders and guided the man to lay back against his chest.

Alec screamed in pure agony as he felt a part of his soul die. He writhed as his fiancé and sister watched on, helpless to do anything. Nothing they could say or do would comfort him.

Magnus just clutched Alec to him as he felt tears falling from his eyes. Finally, Alec lay back against him, panting as the screams subsided. He pulled the hem of his shirt up once more to watch as the rune faded completely.

"I -I can't feel him." Alec muttered brokenly. "He's dead."

"Alexander -" Magnus tried to say, his voice gentle and hesitant.

"He's dead." Alec whispered and allowed Magnus' arms to wrap around him from behind, he turned his face into the inside of Magnus' elbow and he allowed himself the brief moment to cry.

—

She woke only moments later. Her hands were tied and she sat up just in time to see Valentine step into the lake. The cup in one hand and the sword in the other. He dropped the sword into the lake first, the cup followed only seconds after.

"Raziel!" He shouted. "Hear me! I call upon the mortal instruments and summon you into this mortal realm."

A geyser of sorts appeared in front of Valentine, an Angel appearing in the midst of it. Clary looked around, trying to find something she could do. Her eyes landed on her brother's dead body, not far from her.

"Your stele." She whispered.

"It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place." Raziel announced. "Why do you summon me now, Nephilim?"

"My Lord, Raziel!" Valentine called. "The great men and women in the lineage of Shadowhunters which you have created here, have failed in their mission to rid this world of demon scum."

"I see you are impatient." Raziel commented. "What is it you ask of me?"

"The immediate death of all evil-blooded creatures, demon and Downworlder alike, as well as the disloyal Shadowhunters who protect them."

"The destruction of the souled creatures of the Downworld and of our own Nephilim. That is not Heaven's wish."

"What?" Valentine asked in shock.

"But thou who spills thy blood thou shalt compel from me an action."

Valentine reached into his jacket with a smile and pulled out a switchblade. Just as he was about to cut into his palm, Clary, now free of her restraints, grabbed him and threw him out of the lake. Raziel disappeared as Valentine rolled over to glare up at Clary.

He rose to his feet and swung out at Clary. Clary blocked the hit and swung at him. She landed punch after punch before he caught her in the shoulder and she tripped over Jace's body. She landed next to him but didn't stay down long. She charged Valentine once more and he punched her in the face, knocking her off her feet again. He grabbed her by her arm and flipped her off of her stomach and on to her back before going to grab a large rock.

"I've worked too hard, suffered too long for anyone to stand in my way." He raged as he stalked back towards her. "Even my own daughter."

"No." Clary said. He was just about to bring the rock down on her head when she noticed the knife he used to murder Jace was within her reach. She bolted for it, making him miss hitting her head and nearly topple over, she swung out just as quickly, slicing his throat and making the blood gush out.

He cried out in pain and Clary lurched to her feet, stabbing him in the abdomen for good measure as he clutched his slit throat.

He fell to his knees and Clary stabbed him again. And again. And again. And once more. Blood was dripping from his lips as he stared into the distance. Clary removed the knife and kicked him backwards. She watched as the life left his eyes and his body fell limp.

And she was alone in the darkness. The Angel was gone, and so was Valentine. And so was Jace. She dropped the bloody knife to the ground and rushed back over to Jace's body. She gathered him into her arms and began to cry again.

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there crying when she heard the others approach.

"Clary?" She heard Alec's panicked voice call out.

Alec, Izzy and Magnus all stepped over Valentine's body as they made their way to Clary and Jace.

Magnus rushed forward, taking the girl into his arms and allowing Izzy and Alec to ease Jace back down onto the ground.

Magnus held Clary, healing her wounds as Izzy and Alec mourned their brother too. Magnus hid his tears in Clary's hair as he listened to Alec's gut wrenching sobs. He tried to not watch as Alec clutched the material of Jace's jacket and sobbed into his cold, dead chest. As much as he would've said that he wouldn't mourn Jace when he died, Magnus had to admit, not all of his tears were for Alec's sake. Magnus too would miss the arrogant, blonde Shadowhunter. In fact, he already did.

Whoa! Longest chapter yet! Also, please don't be mad at me! 😬 I know killing Jace was a big move, and no one called it! But I have big big plans moving forward so please stick with me, try not to be too mad and remember that TV Jace is still alive and well. Don't give up on this story yet, we are just getting started! Love you all, see you next time. Please Please Please! Comment and let me know what you think. What's going to happen? Did you expect Jace to stay dead? Vote on the chapter, follow me, all that good stuff! See you Sunday!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - Interlude

EDITED 5/30/2020

"Alexander." Magnus sighed, leaning against the door jamb of the room. "Don't you think we should join the party?"

"You don't have to be here. Go." Alec mumbled back. He was standing in the middle of the room, his gaze fixed on a picture hung on the wall. The picture was of the five Lightwood siblings, not long after Max's rune ceremony.

"Darling, you shouldn't be alone in here." Magnus explained gently. "You're hurting. We all are. But your brother wouldn't want this."

Alec's shoulders trembled. "It feels wrong. To be celebrating like this without him. So soon after what happened."

"After he died." Magnus pressed. "I know it hurts to say or even think, but you're never going to heal if you can't even say the word."

Alec spun around and glared fiercely at the man. "Max is dead. Jace is dead. There were five of us!" He flings a hand back to point at the picture hung on the wall. "How are there only three left? How is that fair?"

"It isn't." Magnus admitted. "But unfortunately it is our reality. We have to accept it no matter how painful. Instead of sitting in our grief and wallowing and entertaining the what if's, we should start living life for them. Do things and think of them. Make this world a better place in their name. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain. Don't let their deaths be for nothing, and don't let their lives amount to nothing. Don't let them be forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten them." Alec replied, no heat or venom behind his words any longer.

Magnus walked over and sat on the edge of Jace's old bed. He opened his arms and Alec willingly went into them, sitting beside his fiancé and melting into his side.

"I'll never forget them," Alec whispered into Magnus' shoulder. "And I won't let anyone else I love get hurt, ever again. You, Madzie, Clary, Izzy. I can't lose anyone else. I won't."

"Darling," Magnus sighed into Alec's hair. "Unfortunately, loss is just part of life. It's how the world works. People die, they leave us. You can't avoid it, as much as I wish I could spare you the pain. One day your parents will die, and your sisters and you. You will die, and Madzie and I will be left behind. You aren't the only one that has or will lose someone they love."

"And you'll find someone else some day." Alec said, the words like a fist squeezing his heart painfully. He didn't want to think about Magnus with anyone else.

"No." Magnus shook his head, the motion making Alec look up into Magnus', surprisingly, unglamoured eyes. "There won't be anyone after you. You are the love of my life, Alexander. I won't be able to even look at anyone else after you leave me."

Alec sat up suddenly, breaking Magnus' comforting hold on him. He grabbed Magnus' hands in his own, a smile growing on his face. "Then make me immortal." He suggested giddily. "Make me immortal and I can be with you forever! You and me and Madzie! And we can have more kids too! Maybe even a son."

Magnus shook his head, he reached a hand up as Alec's face fell and stroked his cheek. "As much as I selfishly want to keep you forever," he said sadly. "I can't do that to you. Immortality is a curse, my love. You will have to watch your sisters and parents die. Your family wither away over time. You don't really want that."

"Clary, she's in love with Wesley, I think. Or on her way to it. She will want to become immortal, too. To be with him. And Izzy she loves Simon. Maybe she'll want to become immortal, too. I won't have to lose them. But that doesn't matter, if they do or don't I still want forever, with you. I can't stomach the idea of leaving you behind, alone. Magnus, I'm begging you. Please."

Magnus shook his head again. "No, Alexander."

Alec stared at Magnus blankly. It was like a switch had been flipped, suddenly all the emotions that had been written all over his face had disappeared and all Magnus was left with was this emotionless shell.

"Alexander," he said quietly, begging as well. Begging for him to not hate him for this.

"It's like you said." Alec's voice was hollow. "We should join the party." He rose from his spot on the bed and practically flew from the room.

Magnus hunched over on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He allowed the tears to streak down his cheeks, just for a moment, only because no one was there to witness him.

He had wanted so desperately to throw his arms around his love's neck and kiss him until his lips bruised, but he couldn't. He wouldn't give Alexander immortality to see him grow to resent him. Because, eventually, he would have. They all did.

Not Alexander. Not this time.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

EDITED 5/30/2020

Here it is, y'all. I know it's been like 500 years since I posted and I'm so sorry. I'm trying my best, my life is just up in flames at the moment. Please try to give me some grace, i love you all and there is more on the way.

"You've never let me down, Magnus." A perky blonde woman said gleefully as she walked past him and out of the loft.

"Break a leg." Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec passed the woman as she left, looking over his shoulder at her uncertainly. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Stella Woods." Magnus answered. "A long time client and the lead in Wicked. She lost her voice. A touch of ground Ox claw, some calcified lizard's feet, and she's back on the bill." He explained as Alec picked up some ingredients and smelled them.

Magnus rose to his feet from where he was sitting behind his desk and maneuvered himself around Alec to the desk behind the taller man.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you with a client." Alec said, trying to talk with his boyfriend normally for the first time since he'd last seen him at Clary's rune ceremony four days ago.

The pain of the rejection still felt like a knife to the chest, the knowledge that Magnus didn't want him forever still devastated him. However, he wanted to make the most of the time he had with the warlock and his daughter. He loved them far too much to leave, which he was ashamed to say he had considered albeit briefly.

"Yes, well, it's frowned upon when you're the high warlock. Potential conflicts of interest and such. But, Stella is an old friend."

"I see." Alec said as he followed Magnus to his liquor cart and watched as he poured himself a drink.

"So." Magnus said as he waltzed over to the couch and plopped down, martini glass in hand. "How was Alicante?"

Alec had very suddenly been needed in Alicante four days ago; Only hours after their disagreement. Alec had taken Clary with him and practically fled New York. He'd gotten back yesterday and hadn't had the guts to return home. He'd spent the night, lonely, in Jace's old room.

"It was fine." Alec said. "Yeah, I - um. I was offered a position on the council."

Magnus looked at him shocked.

"A delegate. Under the new Consul, Jia Penhallow."

Magnus spread his arm and smiled, it looked off but Alec couldn't pinpoint it. "Wow!" Magnus exclaimed. "Congratulations, Alexander. I'm sure your family's proud."

"Actually, I came here to tell my family. You and our daughter." Alec spoke quietly. "You are my family, Magnus. Clary is the only other one that knows and that's because she was there. My fiancé and my daughter are my first concerns. You take precedence."

"Right, of course." Magnus backed down quickly. "What did you tell them?"

"Well, it would mean moving to Idris." Alec said slowly.

"Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?" Magnus asked him.

"I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you."

"I'd only be a portal away." Magnus told him.

"What about Madzie? We're supposed to be getting married, Magnus. You really want us to live apart?" Alec asked. Despite his harsh words his voice had no heat behind it. "You wouldn't be allowed to visit. Warlocks aren't allowed in Idris, what will we do then?"

"Look," Magnus sighed. "Whether you're in Idris or in New York, I'm not going anywhere." He tapped Alec's engagement ring.

"No." Alec said sullenly. "Apparently I am." He turned and stalked out of the apartment, leaving Magnus behind.

—

"What is it?" Clary laughed as Izzy pulled her down the hallway towards the weapons room. "Izzy! What do you have to show me?"

"Well, now that you have your Angelic Rune, it is my honor as the new weapons master, to help you choose your signature weapon."

"You're the new weapons master?!" Clary asked, happy for her sister. "Izzy that is perfect for you!"

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

Izzy told her. "It's your turn." She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and a cabinet extended from the wall. The girls walked over to it and Clary saw just about every kind of weapon in there.

Her eyes drifted to a beautiful bow secured on the rack but she tore her eyes away from it, fingering a long bladed sword. "How do I choose?" She asked in awe.

"Follow your gut." Izzy told her.

Clary didn't see Alec enter the room and come to stand next to Izzy. His face was stony and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest but he wanted to be there for his sister.

Clary's eyes drifted back to the bow. It was just the right size for her, about the size that Alec had had her practicing with. It was a dark brown color and it was beautifully crafted. Next to it was a quiver full of arrows, the feathers on the end of them were a deep purple color. Her hand lifted as if to reach for them but she dropped it back to her side. Still gazing at the bow, a feeling of longing filling her chest, she spoke to Izzy without looking over her shoulder at her. "Do you think - do you think Alec would be mad if I?" She didn't finish, leaving the sentence hanging in the silence.

"Not at all." Alec spoke instead, making Clary spin around in shock. "In fact, he'd be honored."

Alec managed a smile in response to Clary's hopeful expression. "Why do you think I decided to teach you archery? You not only had the skill set for it, however untrained and untapped. You have the personality for it. I could see a little of myself in you, I think that's why I was so against you at first. I didn't want or need another me around at that time. But that's actually exactly what I needed. I didn't see the me that was repressed and angry, I saw the me I wanted to be. We like the discipline that comes with being an archer. So, I made sure that you would have a bow as an option when you were asked to choose. Because I was hoping you'd choose it." He inclined his head towards the bow, indicating for her to go and take it.

Before she did, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her big brother. He, in turn, wrapped her in his arms as well. Nestling his head into the crook of her shoulder.

She released him and walked back over to the cabinet, grabbing the bow and quiver.

Izzy smiled and pressed some buttons on her tablet as Clary inspected her new weapon.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, of course." Clary said, letting Alec take the quiver from her as he tugged at it, not sparing him another glance as he retreated back towards the wall and began pulling arrows out one by one and inspecting them.

"What was it like?" Izzy leaned back against the table. "Being in the presence of Angel Raziel?"

"Honestly?" Clary shook her head. "I was so scared, and devastated, that it didn't even cross my mind. I didn't think about it. I barely even remember him being there."

"Was there a part of you that wanted to make your own wish?" Izzy asked. "End war? End world hunger?"

"Bring Jace back." Clary said. "I wanted to make that wish."

"You did the right thing, Clary." Alec told her. "You would have been sentenced to death by the Clave had you made that wish."

"Hey, Alec - " Wesley came into the room, looking around at the gathered siblings. "Apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was hoping I might be able to speak with you?" He asked the eldest Lightwood, his English accent more prominent than usual.

"Yeah, of course." Alec nodded, running a hand through his hair and nodded to his sisters. "Congrats again, Clary. We'll train more later, okay?"

He led Wesley out of the weapons room and through the institute, up to his office. Alec held the door open for Wesley who looked at him with a certain sheepishness about him that unnerved Alec. He couldn't imagine what his fiancé's old friend, his younger sister's soulmate, would want to speak to him about.

Wesley passed by Alec, seemingly trying to make himself smaller under the Shadowhunter's gaze, which made Alec even more nervous. Scenarios were running through his head. Perhaps Magnus had sent Wesley to tell him that he was done with Alec. Perhaps something had gone wrong and his daughter was hurt, maybe Magnus was hurt. Alec stepped into his office and shut the door behind him, heart beating painfully in his chest, his breathing was shallow and his vision was starting to blur slightly but he managed to keep calm front on. He knew what was happening, and how to control it. He'd had panic attacks before.

He circled his desk and sat in his chair, picking up his fountain pen that Magnus had presented him with a month prior. Alec remembered when Magnus had given it to him, he'd acted as if he were presenting him with the finest jewels he could find, making a big deal about it. The memory almost made him smile.

Wesley was sitting in one of the chairs positioned in front of the large desk, looking terrified.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Alec asked him.

"This probably isn't a good time to ask you this, but at this point I'm not sure if there is ever going to be a good time. Things just seem to keep piling up and maybe I should just go." Wesley went to stand up, positioning his hands on the chair beneath him to push himself up.

"Wesley." Alec called, leaning back slightly and crossing his ankle over his knee, bringing the pen up to the corner of his mouth but not chewing on it, just letting it rest there. "Dude, just spit it out."

"I don't know how much Clary or Magnus have told you about my past. but for a while, just before I met Magnus, there was this warlock woman, her name is Shaylee. She killed my mundane sister, her husband and their three young children. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me find her and put her to justice."

Alec sat up, putting both his feet back on the ground, placing the pen back on the desk, prodding it with his pointer finger until it laid parallel to his tablet.

"Why me? Why now? Why didn't you report her all those years ago?" Alec asked, leaning forwards, bracing his arms against the desk.

"Back when it happened, I had planned on letting the Clave know, but that night I met Magnus. I told him of my plans, and while he was sympathetic and kind and everything I needed then, he informed me that the Clave wouldn't do anything about it, they might've even arrested me for the murders of my family. But as for the 'why you' part of the question, I don't think you understand just how unusual you are for a Nephilim. You don't look down on the Downworld, you don't believe yourself to be superior to any of us. Hell, you're engaged to a warlock and adopted a warlock daughter. You started a Downworld cabinet. You befriended werewolves, a Seelie Knight has admitted that he respects and may even like you, and Raphael Santiago likes you."

"Raphael?" Alec asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Raphael doesn't like me."

"Ever since the two of you adopted Madzie, Raphael has called you Dad whenever he and Magnus hang out. You know that Magnus is like a father to him, Magnus loves you, he's creating a life with you and Raphael respects that and you. He considers you family."

Alec hummed, looking uncomfortable. "I'll look into it. I'll do my best to find her, Wesley. I promise you."

"Thank you." Wesley grinned. "Thank you so much, Alec."

Alec shook his head, hating how relieved Wesley looked. Wesley shouldn't have to look that relieved, he shouldn't have been afraid that Alec would turn him down. The fact that he had been made Alec feel ashamed; not of himself, but of his people.

Alec's phone dinged and he looked down at it to check the notification.

"Don't mention it, man. I'm not doing anything more than being decent. However, I do have to go. Cat needs me."

"Tim is a Saint." Catarina explained to Izzy and Alec. "Seriously. The man brings his guitar in every Tuesday to sing to the kids."

Catarina was standing behind the desk at the nurse's station in the hospital that she works at; Alec and Izzy were standing in front of it, hanging on to her every word.

"Did you notice any changes in his behavior yesterday?" Izzy asked her, leaning forward on the desk and making eye contact with the warlock woman.

Catarina shook her head, looking positively distressed.

"We're trying to make a timeline for when the possession may have occurred." Alec explained to his friend.

"No!" Catarina exclaimed. "He was perfectly fine."

She looked at Alec desperately, as if she wanted him to explain away the possession.

"Of all the people, why would a demon want to possess Tim?" Catarina asked, sighing as Izzy and Alec neglected to answer, instead just exchanging a glance with one another. "How's Magnus doing?" She asked, turning to Alec.

"Um . . . great, why?" He asked, slowly.

"I've been so worried about him." She admitted. "When we spoke this morning he was beside himself. You know, with you accepting the job in Idris."

Alec closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. "Really? I . . . I haven't accepted the job, and besides, he's the one that was pushing me to take it. I don't want to."

Catarina shook her head. "He doesn't want to feel like he's holding you back, but in trying to let you go free, he feels as though he's losing you."

"I should go." Alec mumbled, he turned and stalked down the corridor, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Six ball, corner pocket." Alec murmured as Magnus took a drink from his martini glass.

"Mmm. Good luck with that." Magnus returned as Alec lined the shot up.

Alec hit the ball and it made it into the pocket.

"You're a man of many talents." Magnus complimented him.

"You mean that?" Alec asked as he rounded the table.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Magnus told him as they came to stand on opposite ends of the table.

"Well, because you encouraged me to move to Idris, live apart from my husband and my child, but then I heard through the grapevine that you were actually pretty devastated at the idea of it. So which is it?"

"Who told you that?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec lined up his shot and took it before looking back up at his fiancé, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Magnus said, gesturing absentmindedly with his hand. "I guess I just didn't want to feel like I was holding you back from chasing your dreams."

"The only dream that is worth chasing for me right now, is the dream of having a husband, and having children. I always knew that eventually I'd rise through the ranks, that I'd excel in my career. But to have love? Have a family? I never thought that would be a dream that I would fulfill."

Magnus nodded, screwing his mouth to the side before lining up a shot. "Have you accepted the spot on the council?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet." Alec told him, watching him carefully. "I told Aline that I'd let her know tomorrow."

Magnus suddenly stood up and leaned against his pool stick. He seemed to be struggling to decide whether or not he should say something before he blurted it out. "I don't want you to move to Idris." He said. "I know that it's selfish, but it's the truth."

"It's not selfish to want your husband to live with you, Magnus. Especially when we have a child together." Alec told him. "But I don't get why you didn't tell me that before? Why lie to me? I've been nothing but honest with you. I risked the possibility of war on the Clave when I told you about the Soul Sword."

"I know, I know you did, but this is your life Alexander. I didn't want how I felt to get in the way of that."

Alec shook his head. "I know you've never been married before, and I realize that we aren't married yet, but when two people get married, two lives become one. This is our life, together. All I care about is how you feel. And honestly, I wish you had applied that little policy to when you decided that you didn't want to spend eternity based on how you feel about immortality. You completely disregarded how I felt about it, but you were just fine with shipping me off." Alec put his pool stick away and then turned back to Magnus with a menacing glare.

"Look," he sighed, the glare not lessening. "I don't want to go to Alicante without you or Madzie. When I brought it up, you acted like you wanted me to go. I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus smiled for a second before Alec started talking again.

"I'm going to stay at the Institute tonight, get some more work done. Tell Madzie that Daddy loves her, that he isn't mad at her."

"Alexander," Magnus pleaded as Alec started to walk away.

Alec turned around and gave Magnus a softer look, he looked sad.

"It isn't forever, baby." He said quietly. "Just for tonight, I need some space to sort my thoughts out. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Alec walked away, and with every step he took, Magnus felt his heart break a little more.

He's angry.

He's hurt.

He has every right to be.

He's going to break up with me.

He didn't kiss me goodbye.

Magnus knew he wasn't going to sleep a wink tonight. Ever since Alexander started spending the night, Magnus found he wasn't able to sleep without him. He desperately hoped that he hadn't just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

EDITED 5/30/2020

"Do you have to look so miserable?" Catarina asked Alec.

They were standing close together in the far corner of Lorenzo Rey's large mansion as the party raged on around them. Lorenzo and the other Warlocks had decided to throw Alec and Magnus an engagement party and the couple hadn't seen each other since the night before when Alec had walked away from Magnus.

"I don't know what you mean, Cat." Alec said nonchalantly, sipping his drink and looking around the room. He had yet to see Magnus and Madzie.

"This is your engagement party, Alec. Not your funeral."

"I'm well aware." He told her, shooting her a dark look. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Catarina raised an eyebrow. "I'm well aware." She repeated him. "Magnus called me, terrified, last night. Thought you were going to call off the engagement."

"I'm angry, not stupid." Alec told her, finishing his drink. "Did he tell you I asked him to make me immortal? Did he tell you that he turned me down, and then when the job offer came up and all of that happened, he had the nerve to tell me that he wanted me to make my own choices and for him to not influence my decisions? When he had just made one of the most important decisions I could ever make, for me?"

"He did tell me about that." Catarina nodded, looking concerned. "I think Magnus is just afraid that you will grow to resent him over time."

"I'm his soulmate, he's my soulmate." Alec replied heatedly, not angry with Catarina, but with the situation. "How could he think so lowly of me?"

"He doesn't think badly of you, Alec. He's insecure. No one has ever stayed with him before, either by choice or due to death. He's insecure and afraid."

Alec dropped his head so that his chin touched his chest as he heaved a sigh. "I guess I just wish that he trusted me enough to forget about that. But I understand. I wish things didn't happen the way that they did. I hate fighting with him."

"I hate it too, my darling." Magnus said from behind him.

Alec spun around and came face to face with his fiancé and daughter. Magnus was dressed impeccably as usual, a burgundy button down, a black blazer and tight black slacks. He was holding Madzie on his hip, she was wearing a matching burgundy dress with a black leather jacket over it.

"Daddy!" Madzie squealed gleefully as she wiggled until Magnus released her. She ran to Alec who stooped down and wrapped her in his arms, picking her up.

"Hey, Princess." Alec said as he clutched his daughter to his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Daddy, we missed you." Madzie whispered to him earnestly. "After Papa tucked me in and read me the story he went to your room and cried, and Auntie Clary couldn't make him stop!"

Her voice had gradually raised and when Alec looked to Magnus, the man was staring determinedly at the ground, his jaw clenched.

"I missed you guys, too, baby girl. I'm sorry that I didn't come home last night, but I'll be home with you tonight, okay?" Magnus raised his head to look Alec in the eyes. Alec could see the fear, the hurt, and the desperation in them. Looking Magnus dead in the eyes, he continued. "I promise. I love you guys so, so much. Daddy's so sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy." Madzie said cheerfully, pulling away to look Alec in the eyes. "We love you too." She gave Alec a kiss before wriggling to be let down and run over to her Auntie Cat.

Alec watched his daughter and friend for a moment before turning back to the man he loved. He strode forward until he stood right in front of him, staring into the devastated eyes of his fiancée.

"Baby," Alec whispered sadly, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and pulling him into his chest. Magnus went into Alec's embrace all too willingly, burying his face in his broad chest and clutching his shoulders, nails digging into him. "I told you I was going to come back, Mags. I'm always going to come back to you. I was just upset, that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. You're my soulmate, my fiancé, the father of my child. I love you, I love our daughter, and I love our life together. While I have my issues with some of your decisions, I'm not going to leave you over them."

"Watching you walk away from me last night, was devastating." Magnus pulled away from Alec's chest reluctantly. "And I know that it wasn't intended to be forever, but in that moment, your back to me, walking out of the bar, it felt like I had lost you."

"You're never going to lose me, Magnus." Alec said, lifting a hand to tilt Magnus' lips up to meet his own.

Their lips moved together gently, tears slowly made their way down Magnus' face as Alec caressed the side of his face lovingly.

—

Alec pulled his grey shirt on and threw his towel over his shoulder, and glanced out into the bedroom where Magnus was sitting in the armchair looking as dejected as he was the night before. Alec had known that it would take time for them to make things completely right between them but he hadn't expected Magnus to look so utterly devastated still. He padded out into the bedroom and approached his fiancé, twirling his engagement ring around his finger nervously.

"Hey, Magnus." He called gently. "You okay?"

"Totally fine." Magnus said, sitting up and putting a smile on his face as he gazed up at Alec.

"Really? Cause you look upset." Alec said a little disbelievingly, suddenly wishing he'd put some pants on before coming out to have this serious conversation.

"Alexander," Magnus chuckles softly, clearly deflecting. "Truly, I'm okay."

"Y'know you don't have to pretend with me. You don't have to fake what you feel."

Alec looked at Magnus intently, watching as the emotions warred in his eyes. It was clear that he wanted to say something but was afraid of the outcome.

"You're upset with me." Magnus told him.

"I guess." Alec shrugged. "You don't want me to be immortal, you always said you'd love me forever, but then I'm asking you to give us forever and you don't want that. I guess I just don't understand. Or maybe I do. Maybe those are just words, you saying what we have will last forever. Maybe that's something that you tell everyone."

"I've only ever said that to you." Magnus retorted. "They aren't just words. They're the truth! I've never loved anyone the way that I have loved you. You are my soulmate, the love of my life."

"I'm not sure that I believe that anymore." Alec admitted in a whisper.

Magnus glared daggers at Alec. "Then I'll prove it to you." He hissed before standing and stalking out of the room.

Alec followed behind him hesitantly. Magnus led them past Clary and Madzie's bedrooms and into a small room with a lot of shelves. Magnus plucked a small wooden box off a shelf, letting the papers that were stacked on top of it flutter to the floor without a second thought. Magnus turned and handed the box to Alec, crossing his arms and staring at him without a word.

"What is this?" Alec asked, waving the box in a gesture.

"The third most important thing to me in the world. The second being Madzie, the first being you." Magnus' voice was monotone, his expression blank.

Alec raised his eyebrows and set the box on the small side table against the wall and flicked the lock open, and opened the box.

"Is that...?" Alec gasped.

"You." Magnus said. "That box contains mementos of all the lives we have lived together."

Alec stares in shock down at the black and white picture of the soldier, the soldier that was clearly him. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling in that moment, he felt like he was floating, but not the good kind of floating. He felt like his world had been flipped on its head.

"Tell me." Alec choked out.

"Tell you what, darling?" Magnus' voice had softened like melted butter.

"Everything."

"First off I want you to know that I haven't had 17,000 relationships. That's an inside joke the two of us have."

"That I don't remember." Alec said sourly as he stared down into the box.

"Yes." Magnus said hesitantly. "The first time I was with you was the second relationship I ever had. It was 1650 and your name was Anne, you were the Queen of Russia. You had been forced into an arranged marriage with a King named Henry while we were together. We were together for eight years before your husband found out and poisoned you. The next time we met was in 1703, your name was Thomas. You owned a shop in a small village near your parents and your younger twin sisters. Your personality then is much like it is now. You were so fiercely protective of those little girls." Magnus smiled fondly. "You were attacked by a werewolf when you were with them, you were turned. You ended up closing down the shop and running to the forest, you lived in a cave when Catarina, Ragnor and I found you. We had eleven years together that time, a werewolf ended up losing control and killing you."

"Was I always murdered?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus shook his head. "In 1750 I met you again. Adam Davis, another werewolf. We met at the town market. You were shy, blushed every time I flirted with you, absolutely adorable. You preferred to hangout with the animals on the farm you lived on. So I'd always sit with you and the dog or the chickens. We were only together for four years before you got sick and died."

Alec fingered a scrap of fabric in the box as he listened to Magnus compose himself. Magnus sniffed pitifully and Alec blinked back tears.

"It was nearly a hundred years before I saw you again. In 1825 I met Prince Isaac. He was the youngest Prince of Denmark and we met at a ball. We dated in secret for a grand total of 13 years before he was killed in battle. We'd been together for 3 years before he was forced to marry Princess Elizabeth. In 1890 I saw you again, in Puno. Imasu Morales. I wanted to spend more time with you so I asked you to teach me to play the chars go. That was probably the worst relationship we had. I couldn't open up to you, you never found out what we were to each other and eventually you left me, saying that you found me to be ephemeral."

"I don't even know what that means." Alec said quietly.

"It's a word that is used to describe something that doesn't last for very long." Magnus explained kindly.

Alec nodded and picked up a necklace, one the end of it was a beautiful green gem. He examined it carefully as Magnus continued talking.

"In 1915 I met George. You were an orphan, working a bad job in a factory where the workers weren't treated well. We fell in love quickly. But only four months after we met, you were drafted for the army. At that point I was so tired of losing you, I begged you to run away with me. But you wouldn't. You were a soldier, you had a strong sense of duty and good moral compass. The day before you were deployed you changed your mind. You came to me and asked me to run with you. But I thought you would regret it and resent me for agreeing, so I declined. You became upset and left. The next morning I saw you off and that was the last time I ever saw you. You died two months later. And I felt so guilty. I should have run with you."

"Magnus..."

"1938. Etta, we met in a club and I asked you to dance with me. According to you, by the end of the song you had fallen in love with me. We were very serious, and I told you everything, you had been a mundane. But by 1945 you realized that you wanted children and you began mentioning my immortality. I knew it was only a matter of time before you left me. So I asked you, as my last hope, if you would become immortal and stay with me. You said no. You said that while you wanted more time with me, you would never be willing to stop time to get it. Soon after that you left me and died 8 months later when you were mugged for your purse."

"Magnus, just because I didn't want immortality then, that doesn't mean that I don't want it now. I'm a different person than I was then."

"Perhaps." Magnus said noncommittally. "The last life you had was in 1965. You were a young, homeless Warlock in London. I remember how kind you were. You were so kind. We met at Wesley's party and we hit it off, I told you everything, so excited that finally, finally you were immortal and we would have forever together. But we only got 12 years before you were killed in a freak accident after you summoned a demon. And then there was Alec. The gorgeous Shadowhunter that saved my life. The first person I've ever had a child with, and my first ever fiancé."

"All those lives and we've never been married? We've never had kids?" Alec asked in disbelief as he pulled a chair around to sit down and hold the box in his lap.

"Never." Magnus said. "Alec I've never lied to you. I've never not told you the truth. You are the love of my life, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I didn't love Elizabeth, Count Axel, Camille or Kitty. Not the way that I love you. I will never love anyone the way that I love you, Alexander. My soulmate, the father of my child, my fiancé. You are everything to me, my love."

"Is this why you don't want me to become immortal? Because you know I'll come back to you anyways? If that's the case, please, I'm begging you; think of our daughter. You may be able to fall in love with a whole other me that doesn't remember you, but think about how badly that will kill her. Her daddy dying and then coming back and not recognizing her for Raziel knows how long. If I haven't resented you for the reincarnation or whatever this is, I won't resent you for getting to keep you and our daughter, keeping my memories of you and her and my family."

"Give me a couple days." Magnus sighs. "I'm going to talk to Cat, Wes and Tessa and weigh our options."

"Options?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"The best way to make you immortal." Magnus gave Alec a small smile.

"Really?" Alec looked up at the man hopefully. "You mean that?"

Magnus rounded the table and sat sideways in Alec's lap. "I mean that. I promise you. I'm not losing you again, darling. Never again." He cupped Alec's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Alec's.

Alec melted into the kiss and the tears he didn't realize that he was holding back started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back the soft sob that left his lips and Magnus pulled back, rubbing his thumb across Alec's cheek.

"Alec?"

"Thank you. Oh my god, thank you. Thank you." Alec cried into Magnus' neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Magnus held him back, gently. He ran his fingers through Alec's hair and let the man cry on him. It took a few minutes for Alec to calm himself down and he just closed his eyes and breathed Magnus in. He felt like a heavy weight had lifted from his chest and shoulders.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered softly. "I am so so sorry that I denied you this before. I had no idea... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay now." Alec murmured. He pulled away from the warlock's neck and looked back down at the little wooden box. "Will I ever remember?" He asked. "All those lives; will I remember them? Remember you, Cat, Ragnor, Wesley?"

"Yes. Now that you're aware of what's happening you should start getting your memories back." Magnus seemed to think for a moment before he started talking again. "And once you do, I think that you should go talk to Raphael."

"Raphael?" Alec furrowed his brow. "Why? Does this have to do with what Wesley was telling me yesterday? That he calls me dad because he respects our relationship or whatever?"

"He doesn't call you Dad because he respects our relationship, Alexander. He calls you Dad because you were a father to him. When you were James, you and I, we took him in. We didn't adopt him, but he was like a son to us. He loved you so much, Alexander. It killed us both when you died. I had to stop him from telling you everything when you proposed to Lydia. All he wanted was for you to come back to us. All I wanted was for you to come back to us."

"And I will, Magnus. Alec is here; James, Etta, George, Imasu, Isaac, Adam, Thomas and Anne will follow. I promise. I'm here, I know now. I'm here. And I'll be here forever. I'm not going anywhere."

"Isincerely hope not." Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead and Alec's eyesfluttered closed, thanking the Angel that everything was okay again.

The bombshell has been dropped, guys. So Alec is a reincarnation, thoughts? As always please vote and comment!

If you vote:

5 votes: cute Malec/Madzie domestic scene

10 votes: one of the couples gets a pet

15 votes: Clary and Wesley catch up

20 votes: flashback scene to one of Alec's past lives

25 votes: Clary or Madzie get hurt and Malec gets protective

If you have other ideas, let me know. I'll be doing a lot more writing now that I'm laid off due to the Coronavirus. I'll add the new ideas to the next chapter. Maybe we will also do a comment challenge. I love feedback!

Love you all! ❤️Katie


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

"Where are we going?" Clary laughed as Wesley tugged her along down the street.

He had insisted that she put on a nice navy blue dress that he had shoved at her and that she meet him outside the institute. Clary had done both and had yet to get any answers. His hand was firmly holding hers as he led her through the city

"Not telling, love." Wesley grinned over his shoulder and Clary found herself smiling back at him easily and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering helplessly. She had to remind herself that the two of them were just friends. Wesley had a soulmate back home, a soulmate that wasn't her.

It was another five minutes filled with unanswered questions before Wesley finally ducked inside a nice looking restaurant, pulling Clary in behind him.

"Hope you're hungry." He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him just in time as a busy looking waiter nearly bumped into her and would have had Wesley not pulled her out of the way in time.

"I am, this place is amazing!" She beamed, looking around. "How did you hear about it?"

It was definitely one of the fancier places that she had been to. Since Jocelyn was a single mother, she hadn't had much money to go out to eat and Clary had never had a serious boyfriend before being introduced to the Shadow World.

"Magnus recommended it. Apparently he and your brother have been here before." Wesley said.

Clary nodded in understanding, this place definitely looked like somewhere Magnus would spend time at. It didn't necessarily look like Alec's style, but then again, anything Magnus liked was Alec's style nowadays.

"Hi!" The hostess popped around the corner, smiling at the couple. "Just two tonight?"

"Yes, please, love." Wesley smiled at her, pulling Clary a tad bit closer.

"Right this way." The hostess gestured for the couple to follow her.

They were led to a communal table towards the back of the room and Clary almost stopped short when she noticed who was there.

Wesley swore under his breath and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I am so sorry, Clary. It isn't too late to leave. We can go somewhere else."

Clary shook her head. "No, we aren't leaving. This is perfect."

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed when he looked up. Maia instantly pulled her hand back from his and looked extremely put out.

The hostess put Wesley and Clary's menus down and informed them that a server would be with them soon before disappearing. Wesley pulled Clary's chair out for her, right next to Maia and circled the table to sit next to Simon.

"So.." Clary sighed.

"This doesn't have to be weird." Maia told the group. "You guys do your thing, we will do ours. Yeah?"

The other three nodded awkwardly.

"So," Wesley looked over at Clary. "Share an appetizer?"

"Sure!" Clary smiled looking down at the menu. "You pick."

"Okay," Wesley looked the menu over and at the same time as Simon, who'd leaned over intending to help him out, said "Barada salad?"

Wesley looked over at Simon with a furrowed brow as Clary slowly answered.

"My favorite."

"Great." Wesley said.

The group fell into another awkward silence before Maia threw her menu down and asked "who's up for cocktails?"

"Great idea!" Clary nodded.

—-

"Is Mr. Harris okay?" Catarina asked Luke desperately as he came back to join the group.

Magnus, Alec, Madzie, Luke and Isabelle had all come to Catarina's aid when she had called about a Ley Line Surge not long after Magnus had gotten one about a surge at Lorenzo Rey's party.

"He'll pull through." Magnus told his friend, sympathy written all over his face.

"And everyone else?" She asked tearfully.

"There was a patient upstairs on a ventilator." Alec told her.

"Oh God." She cried, closing her eyes. "It's all my fault." She told them remorsefully.

"Catarina, you had no way of knowing this would happen." Magnus told her, trying to comfort her.

"This proves Lorenzo's mansion wasn't the only place affected." Alec said quietly. "We have to get back to the institute."

Magnus, Izzy and Luke all started to walk away. "I'll be there in a second." Alec told Magnus quietly and transferred Madzie's hand from his to Magnus'.

Alec rounded the patient bed that Cat was standing next to and stopped in front of her. "Um, Magnus told me that you and me, we're pretty close. And I just wanted you to know that I might not have my memories right now, but Magnus is working on a way to make me immortal and I guess I'm trying to say I'm here for you, memories or no. You're my friend too, not just Magnus'"

Catarina offered him a tearful smile and pulled him into a quick hug. "I'm so glad you two worked it out. And I'm glad we have forever now."

Alec held onto her a few seconds longer before pulling away and going to find the others.

—

Clary and Wesley arrived right in time for the argument.

"You're going to use the Angelic Core? Are you serious?!" Raj asked Alec.

"This is our only chance to stop the corruption." Alec told him. "We're going to flood the ley lines with angelic energy. Put an end to this once and for all."

"So your plan is basically divine drano?" Clary said, announcing her and Wesley's presence.

Alec threw her what to others would appear to be an irritated look but Clary could tell her brother was relieved to see her.

He sighed and pulled up an image of the institute on the holographic table.

"The only problem is the institute is not built on any ley lines."

Raj gave Alec a smug look which really pissed Alec off.

"At least not yet." Alec continued. "That's where Magnus comes in.

Magnus nodded and stepped up to the table.

"I know a spell that will temporarily allow me to divert the magic of the core." Magnus told the group gathered. "Once the ley lines are in place, you'll tap into the core and we can kiss the demonic corruption goodbye."

"Right. And what happens if a demon shockwave hits while you're using your magic?" Raj asks.

"I'll be there." Wesley told the smug Shadowhunter. "I can stabilize him and make sure that nothing bad happens."

While not necessarily true, the Shadowhunter didn't have to know that.

"This is a risk we have to take." Alec told his people. "Evacuate the Institute. Essential personnel stay behind."

Magnus, Alec and Wesley made their way downstairs. Madzie has been sent with her aunts to go back to the loft.

"You're sure about this?" Magnus asked Alec. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted Alec down here doing this with him. If the core reacted badly or his magic went haywire, he was not confident in his ability to protect the man he loves, and he didn't want to leave Madzie without either of her parents.

"You got a better idea?" Alec asked as he hit some keys on a control panel.

"I could try it on my own. It'd be far more difficult, but at least you'll be safe." Magnus told him.

"And let you hog all the glory." Alec said lightheartedly.

Magnus chuckled. "Maybe."

"As long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere." Alec turned to look at him. "I told you, I'm never leaving you."

Magnus gave Alec a small, sad smile. He knew that he could mess this up, not when Alec was down here with him. Not when his daughter and almost sister-in-laws were counting on him. He whipped his jacket off and took a few steps forward.

"Well then, let's get started."

He waved his hands around and started the spell as Alec watched intently and monitored the ley lines on the panel.

"A little further!" He called out as he noticed that Magnus almost had it.

Magnus strained for a moment before he had it. "Now!"

Alec pressed the button but was shocked when he was denied access. In bold red letters the panel was telling him that he was unauthorized.

He tried a few more times with the same result.

"Alexander! I can't hold it for much longer! Do it now!" Magnus yelled.

"I can't! Someone's locked me out!" Alec told him.

"Alec!" Magnus screamed, straining even harder.

"I need to release the energy manually." Alec ran over to the wall and opened a secret door.

"Well whatever you do, do it quickly!"

He dug through cables and wires trying to find the switch.

"Alexander!"

"I'm working on it!" Alec tried to push the lever up. "It's rusted."

He pulled his jacket off and his sleeve up, and activated his strength rune. "Come on, come on." He pulled the lever up and the energy was released.

There was a flash of light and Magnus fell backwards. Both men were breathing heavily as Alec rushed forward to steady his fiancé.

"We did it." He grinned giddily, crouching next to Magnus and allowing the man to lean heavily on his thigh.

"Let's go home." Magnus told him.

-—

The next day, Izzy called Alec and Clary to the Institute around ten in the morning. Magnus stayed at the loft with Madzie to ensure that the Institute was off the ley line grid before he followed after them.

"There you are!" Magnus exclaimed as he found the three Lightwood siblings in the weapons room. His daughter's hand safely in his, he entered the room and after a moment's hesitation, let Madzie's hand go so she could run to Alec. He wasn't fond of letting the young girl run free surrounded by so many sharp objects.

"Good news! The core is off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption."

Alec had a hand on Madzie's shoulder but did not look happy. In fact, none of the three siblings looked very happy.

"That's good news. Thank you." Alec said after a moment of silence.

"Alrighty then." Magnus said awkwardly. "We'll make ourselves scarce. Madzie c'mon."

"But we just got here." Madzie complained.

"We just got a fire message from mom saying she's dropping by for an impromptu family dinner." Isabelle speaks up, taking pity on Magnus.

"Those are a lot of air quotes." Magnus said, impressed.

"Mom doesn't just drop by for anything." Alec said.

"We think it has to do with her and Dad." Clary said sadly.

"They're finally making the divorce official."

"My condolences." Magnus told the siblings, moving closer to Alec.

"It's for the best. Problem is, instead of just being sad like a normal person, she starts trying to everyone around her."

"Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives." Alec piped up. "Not to mention she has no idea that I'm a father or engaged so I'll be getting that talking to I'm sure."

"Where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?" Magnus asked.

"Definitely not here." Izzy said, clasping her hands under her chin.

"The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor." Alec informed his fiancé.

"How about our place?" Magnus gestures to Alec, Clary and Madzie.

"Magnus, you don't have to..."

"I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves. Madzie and I can go out for dinner."

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked, his brow furrowing.

"You're family too, Magnus." Clary said. "Madzie is half Lightwood, and you will be too soon enough."

"You and Madzie are my family. Mom said it's a family dinner. You both should be there." Alec said firmly.

"I agree." Isabelle added. "Think about it. If Magnus is there being his usual charming self, mom won't have time to interrogate us."

Magnus nodded, looking down at Madzie who was still clinging to Alec's leg with his hand in her shoulder. "This is clearly important to you." He said looking Alec in the eyes. Ergo, it's important to me."

—-

Magnus and Alec had left Madzie with Isabelle for a little while, just while they cleaned up the loft before Maryse came over. Besides, Madzie had wanted to see how Aunt Izzy worked.

They were currently cleaning Madzie's toys off the living room floor when a blinding pain surged through Alec's head, sending black into his vision. He cried out, making Magnus spin around and catch him as his knees buckled and he started to fall.

"Excuse me." A voice behind him said. "I can't help but think you look like someone I used to know."

James turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He looked into the man's cat eyes and knew. It was his soulmate. Warlocks just know like that.

"I'd certainly remember meeting you." He said, extending a hand. "I'm James, James Marcs."

"Magnus Bane."

—-

"You're serious?" James asked disbelievingly even as he stared at the faded black and white photograph in his hand. It was clearly him. "Reincarnated?"

"Yes, my love." Magnus said quietly, a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Well," James sighed. "At least now we have forever."

Magnus grinned and kissed him. "Indeed we do."

—-

"Raphael, I mean it!" James ran after the young Vampire. "You better not antagonize Camille. You don't understand what she's capable of."

"Seriously, Dad? I'm not going to do anything stupid. Just drop it."

"I'm not going to drop it, you're my son and I want you to be safe!"

"Whatever you dork."

"Love you too, son."

—-

"If on the off chance I do die," James said one night after his third martini.

"Don't talk like that. You won't die this time."

"Let's just say that I do. Not that I will, but if I do, next time I'm reincarnated, you should mess with me. I want you to tell me something crazy."

"Like what?" Magnus said playing along despite the pained expression on his face.

"Mmm, when we're getting to know each other, tell me you've been with like... 17,000 people."

"17,000?" Magnus asked, shocked. "That's insane."

"That's the point."

—

"Alexander! Alexander, wake up! Alec!"

Alec tried to sit up but Magnus pulled him back down against him. He was laying across his fiancé's lap, Magnus' arm around him, supporting his back and his head propped next to Magnus's shoulder. Magnus was looking down at him, cat eyes exposed, his worry was palpable.

Alec stared up at Magnus with an expression of awe on his face that made Magnus worry that something was seriously wrong. "Alexander? Please, what happened?"

"Magnus..." Alec breathed, still looking up at him, shocked but happy. "It's you."

"If I hadn't caught you, I'd be sure you hit your head." Magnus ran a hand over Alec's hair in a loving, worried gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus." Alec said, reaching a hand up to stroke Magnus' cheek with his finger tips.

"Whatever for, darling?" Magnus' brow furrowed as he caught Alec's hand and pressed it against his cheek, holding it there.

"I broke my promise. I never meant to leave you. Certainly not like that. I'm so sorry, my love."

Magnus froze, his grip on Alec's hand tightened. "James." He breathed. "You remember. You remember being James."

Alec nodded. He pulled his hand out of Magnus' tight grip and put it on the back of Magnus's neck, using it to pull the Warlock's mouth down to his own. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Alec had to pull away for air.

"Raphael." He breathed. "I need to see him."

"I can call him. But he probably won't be able to make it until after nightfall. It's sunny out." Magnus said regretfully.

"Would you be too angry if I just went to the Dumort now? I'll be back to help set up. I swear."

"Don't worry about it, darling. Clary will come back to help. You go see our son. It's been far too long since you've seen him, knowing who he was. He misses you dearly." At the clear hesitation on Alec's face, Magnus pushed him up into a sitting position. "Go. I've got this."

—-

Alec pulled the door to the Dumort open and stepped inside. "Hello?" He called as the door shut behind him. "I'm here to see Raphael Santiago."

There was a whoosh of air and then Simon was standing in front of him. "Hey man, I was just leaving but I can take you to see Raphael. I was just with him. C'mon, this way."

Simon led him up several flights of stairs and through too many hallways to count before they were stepping into the same room that Alec had found Raphael and Izzy in the night that Alec had attacked who he now knew to be his son.

Raphael had been sitting on the couch, staring at the wall when they entered, but quickly stood up when he noticed them enter.

"He showed up here asking for you. I just brought him in, I'm still heading out. See you guys later."

"Thanks, Simon." Alec called over his shoulder as the Vampire sped out.

"Mr. Lightwood, what can I do for you?" Raphael asked as he took a few steps closer to Alec.

Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets and he too took a few steps towards his son.

"You can start by calling me Dad." Alec told him. "And also telling me what the hell you were thinking, taking Camille on. I told you not to do that. She's too dangerous."

Raphael shook his head. "Shut up, you damn dork." He sped the rest of the way up to Alec, closing the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around the man. "I missed you so much Dad."

Alec held Raphael close to him and just breathed him in. "I'm so sorry, for the way I... left and then a few weeks ago the whole thing with Izzy. By the Angel, I can't believe I hit you."

"I deserved it." Raphael told him. "And you didn't leave. You died, brutally."

Alec pulled back. "Never say that you deserved something like that. You will never deserve to have one of your parents hit you."

"Just forget it, Dad. I have."

Alec didn't answer him and instead pulled away from Raphael. "I can't stay unfortunately. I left your Papa alone at the loft and my mom and sisters are coming over for family dinner. You should come if you can make it."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Raphael said and awkwardly walked back over to the couch.

"You wouldn't be intruding. It's a family dinner and you're my son. It's not like Madzie isn't going to be there."

"I'll think about it." Was all the answer Raphael gave.

"Alright," Alec nodded. "I hope that we see you there, hijo.(son)"

Alec turned around and headed back home, hoping to the Angel that this dinner went alright.

Another chapter. What do we think about Alec and Raphael's relationship revelation? Thank you for the votes on the last chapter, I will be writing a cute Malec/Madzie domestic scene.

I'd like to get some more feedback so please comment the following, if you would:  
1\. What's your favorite part of this story so far?  
2\. What is something you would like to see happen next?  
3\. How do you think Magnus will make Alec immortal?  
4\. Which character from the books would you like to see in this story?

Lots of love ❤️ Katie


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

Magnus was saying something to him. But Alec wasn't sure what it was. He was too busy watching the way that Magnus was standing beside their daughter in their kitchen. Madzie was kneeling on one of their dining room chairs helping Magnus roll out the dough for cookies and picking out which cookie cutters she liked best.

Alec watched the way that Magnus' eyes lit up each time he looked at either Madzie or Alec, the way that his smiles brightened every time that Madzie laughed when Magnus sent magical butterflies in her direction. Honestly, it was just everything about the man. His smile, his laugh, the way that his voice softened every time he spoke to their daughter, his hair, the way that he dressed. Alec just leaned back against the Island and smiled gently, he was in a state of awe as Magnus looked over his shoulder and smiled at Alec again. He was still talking when he turned to Alec but Alec still didn't hear it.

"I love you." Alec blurted out.

Magnus blinked, his mouth still partially open from where he had been in the middle of forming a word. His mouth closed and he smiled, the love in his eyes was so intense that Alec could practically feel his heart melting. "I love you too, my darling." Magnus replied. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Alec could feel his face and ears turn red from embarrassment. "Uh," He pushed himself up off the island. "Not really. No."

Magnus smiled fondly and shook his head. He helped Madzie down off of the chair and helped her, hand over hand, put the cookies in the oven. Magnus handed Madzie a spoon with some dough on it before waltzing over to Alec. He took him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Magnus moved to pull back but Alec followed him, prolonging the kiss.

Magnus finally managed to pull back, laughing. "Alexander." He grinned, pressing his forehead to Alec's smiling brightly. "I have to set the timer, and we have to finish cooking that stew you wanted to make."

"I've got it." Alec smiled. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Before he shook his head and blinked slowly. "I don't. I just.."

Magnus smiled sadly and reached up grabbing Alec's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. He snapped his fingers behind his back, setting the timer and fixing the stew.

"It's alright, darling. I know. It's okay." Magnus released Alec's hand and instead brushed his fingers over Alec's cheek.

"I guess I didn't realize that I'd miss my magic so much once I got James' memories back. My memories."

Magnus frowned a little and pressed another quick kiss to Alec's lips. "I'm sorry darling."

Alec shook his head slowly. "Will you never understand?" Alec asked gently, smiling as if he were amused. "I would give anything up for you. I would do anything in the world for you. I can't live without you, Magnus. Literally. In every life I've ever lived, I've found you. I've loved you. You're everything to me. And there may have been times where I've been an idiot. I'll never forgive myself for Imasu and Etta's actions, but me, Alec, I love you more than life itself. James loved you more than life itself, and his last thoughts were of you."

Magnus grabbed Alec's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his own, urgently. He swiped his tongue along Alec's lips seeking entrance to the mouth that he knew better than his own. Alec granted it quickly, taking Magnus by the hips and turning them around so that Magnus was trapped between the Island and his fiancé. Magnus moved his hands so that he had his arms wrapped around Alec's neck, his wrists locked behind his head as he lazily explored Alec's mouth. Alec returned Magnus' attentions tenfold.

Clary stopped short as she entered the kitchen and was met by the sight of her brother passionately making out with his fiancé.

"Oh." Clary said, making Alec practically leap away from Magnus. "Um, should I like, um leave or?"

"Nonsense, Biscuit." Magnus smiled, running his thumb across his bottom lip and moving past Alec, reaching a hand out to lovingly run his fingertips down the other man's arm as he walked past to check on the stew. "You ready for this dinner?"

"Not exactly." She said as she moved further into the kitchen. Alec approached her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Um, I sent Madzie to her room to pick some bows out. I told her I'd do her hair once one of you picks out her dress."

"I'll do it." Alec told her. "Mom will be here in less than an hour. If you aren't ready, get ready."

"Where's Isabelle?" Magnus asked as Alec frantically finished setting the table.

"Going on a mission with Underhill, which means it's just me tonight." Alec said with a sigh.

"What are we?" Clary asked, coming out into the dining room with Madzie's hand in hers. "Chopped liver?"

"Mom thinks you walk on water." Alec told her. "You killed Valentine, you're a hero. I am the black sheep of the family that kissed a male Downworlder at my own wedding in front of a bunch of fancy members of the Clave, then proposed to that same Downworlder and adopted a Downworlder daughter. She's going to tear me apart tonight."

"If she does that, I won't hesitate to throw her out. Soon-to-be Mother-in-law or no." Magnus told him. "You aren't alone here. You have me, Clary and our daughter."

"Yeah." Alec smiled. "I do. Um, I invited Raphael when I went to go see him. He might show up, he said he would think about it."

Magnus smiled and nodded. There was a soft knock on the door and Alec froze. "Okay," He turned to Magnus, Clary and Madzie but addressed the two adults. "Remember. Mom is on edge and that means avoiding sensitive subjects, like Dad or like that I turned down that job at the Clave,"

"Or the fact that you're engaged to a dastardly warlock?" Magnus suggested.

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry. Am I being terrible?"

"No, no, no." Magnus reassured him. "You're just tense. Here." He handed Alec a glass of some sort of alcohol. "Drink this."

Alec took the glass and drained it in one gulp, handing the cup back to Magnus who looked at it in shock. Magnus then turned to Clary who was also looking at Alec with wide eyes. They had never seen him like this before.

"I'm okay." Alec said more to himself than anyone else. "You're okay?" He asked Magnus.

"Oh, I'm okay." Magnus hurriedly agreed.

"Okay." Alec brushed past Magnus to go answer the door.

"He's okay." He put the glass down and went to follow Alec. "Biscuit, you and sweet pea just take a seat at the table. We've got this." He instructed over his shoulder.

Alec opened the door for Maryse who had a black jacket slung over one arm and a bottle of some sort of alcohol in her other hand, she smiled widely and spread her arms.

"My boys!" She laughed gleefully and walked straight into Magnus' arms hugging him tightly before doing the same for Alec.

"I'm far from being a boy, but I appreciate the sentiment." Magnus quipped.

"My apologies." Maryse smiled, handing the bottle to Alec. "I should respect my elders."

Maryse laughed again and continued on into the dining room, hugging Clary and offering Madzie a confused smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" Alec asked.

"How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails?" She suggested, taking a seat next to Clary.

Alec watched her in shock. "This is your mother on edge?" Magnus asked, easing the bottle from Alec's hands before following after her.

Magnus whipped up the requested cocktails for him, Maryse and Clary. Alec had declined, wanting at least one of them to be sober enough to take care of Madzie.

Alec and Magnus sat on either side of Madzie with Maryse in between Alec and Clary. Maryse was still eyeing Madzie confusedly.

"So, um, what's your name sweetie?" Maryse asked her nicely.

Before anyone could stop her Madzie grinned proudly and answered the woman. "My name is Madzie Lightwood-Bane."

"Lightwood-Bane?" Maryse asked, sitting back a little in shock.

Madzie nodded. "Like my Daddy and Papa."

Maryse looked at Alec. "Is that right?"

"Magnus and I adopted Madzie almost two months ago." Alec told his mother.

"They're amazing dads." Clary spoke up, eyeing her mother as if she expected her to lash out.

"Of that I have no doubt." Maryse said. "I'm just sorry that I've acted in such a way that you felt you couldn't tell me."

"Uhm," Magnus started to say hesitantly. "While we are clearing the air, you might as well know that Alexander also proposed to me. And I accepted."

"You're engaged?" Maryse asked, almost like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Alec said in a way that he was making it clear that he was daring her to say anything bad about it.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order." Maryse smiled, placing a hand over Alec's. "When's the wedding? What planning have you done?"

"Oh, uh." Alec stuttered, looking over at Magnus.

"We actually haven't planned anything yet." Magnus interrupted smoothly.

"What?" Maryse gasped. "Are you planning on having a long engagement? Why haven't you planned?"

"Honestly, Maryse." Magnus smiled. "If I could marry your son right this moment, I would. It's just been a little busy, lately."

"With Max and Jace." Maryse said sadly. "Right?"

"Mom..." Alec started to say, he set his fork down and sighed, looking down at the table sadly.

"No, Alec." Maryse told him gently but sternly. "You can't stop living your life just because your brothers lost theirs. I guarantee you that Jace would be furious with you if he knew you were avoiding getting married because he couldn't be your suggenes anymore."

Alec stared at her blankly for a moment before pulling his hand away from hers. "I never thought that I'd have to do this without him." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Either of them. The day Max died was the same day that I bought the ring. I proposed a couple of weeks later, and then Jace died. I want to get married, I want to plan our wedding, I want to be Magnus' husband more than anything. It's just hard. It's so hard, not feeling his heartbeat next to mine, not feeling his confidence, his joy, his adrenaline. I lost a part of my soul that I will never get back and I don't know how to deal with that. I have this weird feeling that I'm betraying that part of my soul by trying to make my heart whole. Because Magnus, he makes my heart whole." Alec turns to make eye contact with Magnus, who had tears in his eyes.

"You are not betraying him Alec. This is what Jace wanted. He was so excited, so happy for you. Mom is right. He'd be pissed." Clary told him.

"If I may be so bold as to ask to help plan, I think that we should start planning immediately." Maryse told them. "Well, tomorrow."

"That would be lovely, Maryse." Magnus accepted the offer.

Alec nodded. "We should start as soon as possible, because I want to be married as soon as possible."

"Well, if your mother and I work on it tomorrow, we could probably have the wedding Saturday." Magnus informed Alec.

"Today's Thursday." Clary told him. "You expect to have the wedding ready in one day?"

"I'm a warlock." Magnus told her seriously. "I can have everything done with a snap of my fingers. Does Saturday sound alright to you, my love?"

"Saturday is perfect." Alec grinned.

"Alright, then, would anyone care for a digestif?" Magnus asked.

"Mm... No, thank you." Maryse smiled. "I'm probably embarrassing Alec enough as it is."

"Oh, we're just happy to see you in such good spirits." Magnus told her.

"We thought you might be upset." Alec explained. "What with the..."

"Divorce and everything." Clary finished.

"I've made my peace with that." Maryse told him. "But your instincts are right. I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted Isabelle to be here, but you all need to know. In light of Malachi's coup, the Clave has reopened its investigation of former Circle members."

"You had nothing to do with Malachi." Alec told her.

"He tried to kill me, your daughter." Clary said. "Surely the Clave isn't that stupid."

"Still...based on a review of my actions in the circle, the Clave has reclassified me a traitor."

"What?" Alec asked.

"They're stripping me of my runes in a few days. After the Wedding, thankfully. It will be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante."

"What about Dad?" Alec asked.

"He was reassigned to the LA Institute as part of a deal." Maryse said.

"That's insane." Clary said.

"My punishment is more severe because my crimes were too." Maryse explained. "Back in the days of the Circle, I was convinced Valentine had all the answers. I recruited many good people, including your father. And together with Valentine, I orchestrated all the bloody details of the uprising."

"You got out, though." Clary said.

"Only after I knew we were doomed." Maryse said, tearfully. "Once I saw Valentine for who he really was, I couldn't believe what I had done. I vowed to devote the rest of my life to the Clave. But the charges against me are just."

"That's very noble of you, mom."

"Magnus." Maryse said. "I will never be able to tell you how very, very sorry I am. I have done so much evil, to you, to your people. I don't know how you can even stand to be in the same room as me, much less be sitting across this table from me, having me in your home, the same home as your child."

"You are not your mistakes, Maryse." Magnus told her. "Although it did take me awhile to forgive you, I love your son and your daughters far too much to continue holding a grudge against their mother. If you raised such wonderful children, you must not be that bad, right?"

Maryse gave the man a grateful smile. "Well then, thank you for this. All of you. It was a pleasure to meet you, Madzie."

Everyone rose from the table and they followed Maryse to the door.

"Tonight couldn't have been nicer." Maryse told them all.

"You're welcome anytime." Magnus said warmly.

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep our conversation to yourselves. I'd like to tell Isabelle myself."

"Of course." Alec nodded and moved forward, enveloping her into a hug before opening his arm to allow Clary to fit snugly against his side. She wrapped an arm around their mother and closed her eyes, breathing the both of them in.

They broke apart and Maryse pulled Magnus into a hug. "Watching you stand by Alec, it's what every mother wants for her child. Thank you, for loving my boy."

"I'll love him until the day I die." Magnus promised quietly.

"That's all I ask." Maryse said before pulling back and leaving the loft.

"Biscuit," Magnus turned to Clary. "Would you mind getting Madzie ready for bed while Alexander and I clean up?"

"Of course." Clary said. "Come on, Madzie. Let's change into PJ's."

"I want Daddy and Papa to say goodnight, though." Madzie whined, all the while following her aunt.

"We will, Princess." Alec promised. "We're just going to clean up, first."

Madzie followed Clary back to her room and Alec followed Magnus into the dining room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alec asked Magnus.

"You didn't seem terribly distraught about your mother's news. I wanted to know what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" Magnus asked as he started stacking plates.

"Is it bad that I kind of don't feel sorry for her? She was right. She didn't leave the Circle until it was too late. Until she had already done too much evil. She hurt you Magnus. She hurt my soulmate. If it ever comes down to a choice between you and her, I won't hesitate to choose you. Every time."

Magnus vanished the plates and moved to rest his hands on Alec's shoulders. "You, my love, are everything to me. And I will always choose you. You are my heart, and my soul and my world."

Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus' forehead, letting them linger for a second. "I can't wait to be married to you. I can't wait to be your husband."

"I've been waiting for this for centuries." Magnus said. "And speaking of our wedding; I was thinking a destination wedding. Maybe India, or France, ooh how about Greece?"

"How about Pandemonium?" Alec asked. "It was the first place I saw you in this life."

"Pandemonium it is." Magnus agreed, he couldn't seem to stop smiling. They were talking about their wedding. They were going to be married, husbands.

"And Madzie could be the flower girl!" Alec grinned.

"Who were you thinking of having standing with you?" Magnus asked.

"Izzy, Clary and Simon." Alec decided. "What about you?"

"Catarina, Wesley and Tessa."

Alec nodded and looked over at the chair that had remained empty all during dinner. "What about Raphael? Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course he will. I'm sure that something just came up and he couldn't make it." Magnus ran a hand up and down Alec's arm soothingly.

There was a frantic knocking on the front door just then. Magnus shared an annoyed look with Alec and went to answer.

He flung the door open, ready to shout at the person on the other side when he realized it was Simon and Raphael.

"We were just talking about you, hijo." Magnus said as he quickly took stock of his son's appearance. He looked awful.

"His sister died." Simon said. "And the Seelie Queen did something to me and Raphael tried to attack me and it hurt him. I'm so sorry. I just thought he could stay with you all tonight. He shouldn't be alone."

"Come in, darling." Magnus wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him inside. "Thank you, Simon."

"No problem." Simon shut the door and presumably fled.

Magnus pulled Raphael back into the dining room and over to Alec.

"Alexander, will you show Raphael to the spare room and get him settled?"

"Of course." Alec reached for Raphael and he willingly went to his father's side.

"I really can't impose." Raphael said, contradicting his actions.

"You don't have a choice, hijo. I plan on keeping you here as long as I can." Magnus said.

"I guess that's alright, then." Raphael said and allowed Alec to lead him away.


	30. Chapter Thirty

EDITED 5/30/2020

"Sarah." The woman practically growled. "I need to get to Sarah." She was clawing at the containment chamber door.

"Whatever dark force you are, we will release you to your realm unharmed just tell us who helped possess this mundane." Alec demanded, standing outside the glass that lined one wall of the chamber.

"Take me to Sarah!" The woman yelled.

"Who is the Owl Demon?" He tried again.

"Sarah!" The woman practically flew across the room, banging her hands against the glass as they made contact, glaring up at Alec as he flinched away from the glass.

"Any luck?" Izzy asked as she came off of the elevator and started walking towards the chamber and Alec.

"There's no breaking through." Alec huffed in defeat. "What've you got?"

"Sarah is her twin sister." Izzy informed him. "They share an apartment in Queens. If the Owl's M.O. is consistent with his previous victims, Morgan is being driven to kill someone she loves."

"She's the eleventh mundane this week." Alec told her, looking back at Morgan.

"The Owl is busy and unique." Izzy put her hands on her hips and moved closer to the glass. "In a typical possession the body cells wouldn't be affected."

"But Morgan's are?" Alec asked, wishing he were anywhere but here. It was not even eight in the morning, he'd slipped out of bed without waking Magnus at five in the morning. His mother would be heading over to his loft at ten to do some wedding planning and as much as he wished he could be there for that, he had to deal with this instead. It made him wonder if he'd really be able to make it to their wedding tomorrow.

"Her cells are no longer mundane." Izzy confirmed. "They're demonic."

"So there's no way we can save her?" Alec asked, looking over at his sister.

Izzy just looked down, like she had lost all hope. Alec bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I got your alert. Another Owl attack?" Clary asked as she came into her brother's office.

Alec was sitting at his desk looking restless. "No. Blood unit hit downtown. Most likely a rogue vampire. I want you on this with Izzy."

"Sure. Izzy and I can handle a rouge vamp." Clary told him and started to walk back out.

"There's something else." Alec stopped her.

"Yeah?" Clary asked, walking back over to his desk.

"Magnus and I are getting married tomorrow, as you know." Alec walked around his desk to stand in front of his little sister. "I was hoping you would stand up with me at the wedding, along with Iz and Sheldon."

"Simon." Clary corrected. "And of course I will. I'm so happy for you!"

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't tell Susan yet." Alec whispered. "I haven't asked him yet, but I've already talked to Izzy."

"You've got it, Big Brother."

Magnus portaled into Catarina's living room where Catarina was waiting alongside Wesley and Tessa.

"What are we doing here, mate?" Wesley asked, lounging on the couch with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I need your help." Magnus said. "I need all of your help."

"With what Magnus? The wedding?" Tessa asked.

"No." Magnus shook his head. "Maryse and I already arranged everything. The wedding is all set, we're ready. But Alexander, you all know that he is my soulmate. He's James and Etta and George, all of them. He asked me, he asked me to make him immortal. At first I thought about asking Clary to make a rune for him, but last night, he tried to use James' magic. I want to make Alexander a warlock. I need your help to do it, I can't perform the spell myself. I'll need all of you."

"Of course I'll help." Wesley piped up.

"Me too." Catarina nodded.

"I'll do whatever you need, Magnus." Tessa told him.

"When are we doing this, exactly?" Wesley asked, sitting up and taking a gulp of his wine.

"I'll need to gather the ingredients and prepare Alexander for the transition. Maybe a week or two?"

"Sounds good." Catarina said with a smile. "I'm happy for you Magnus, we all are."

"I'm happy too." Magnus told her. "Alec makes me so happy."

Tessa opened her mouth to say something but Magnus' phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was an unknown number. He frowned and answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Bane?" A frantic voice asked from the other end of the line. "My name is Andrew Underhill. I'm Head of Security at the New York Institute. I wanted to inform you, as The Head of the Institute's fiancé, that Mr. Lightwood has collapsed. He's been taken to the infirmary but he's unresponsive. The doctors think he'll be fine, they can't find a reason for him collapsing. But you've been given permission to portal directly into the entry hall of the institute if you would like to, I'm waiting for you there to take you to see him."

"I'll be right there, Mr. Underhill. Thank you for calling." Magnus hung up. "Alexander collapsed. I'll call you all later and coordinate the spell."

Magnus waved his hand and a portal appeared behind him. Magnus practically ran into it. He walked into the entrance hall of the Institute and spotted a tall, handsome, blonde Shadowhunter waiting for him.

"Mr. Bane -" He started to say.

"Take me to Alexander." He interrupted the man.

"Of course." The man smiled sympathetically and turned to lead Magnus to the infirmary. Magnus anxiously followed the Head of Security to his fiancé.

They rounded some corners and went down hallways until they finally made it to a long desk with a few doorways behind it. Underhill simply rounded the desk and opened the fourth door, holding it open with his back and allowing Magnus to pass him and enter the room.

The room wasn't white like a typical hospital room. The walls were a light green, pastel, and there were charts and diagrams hung up. There was a bed in the middle of the room with tall nightstands on either side. Magnus was surprised at how homey the small room felt.

And then his eyes fell on his Alexander, and suddenly the room didn't feel so homey. The love of his life was laid in the bed, attached to several machines. He was pale, he was still, but he was still breathing and in that moment, that is all that mattered to Magnus.

"Care to dance?" Etta turned around and saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was taller than her by about a foot, he had beautiful golden skin and deep brown eyes.

He was smiling at her, the look in his eyes, it was almost like he already knew her, but Etta was sure that she'd never met this man. She would have remembered him.

"I'd love to." She placed her hand in the one he had extended. He pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her flush against him, moving fluidly to the music.

They stared into each other's eyes the entire song and Etta could tell she was in trouble. Etta had never believed in love at first sight or first kiss, but she knew in that moment that she had fallen in love with the man.

"I don't even know your name." Etta whispered into his ear. "And I think that I'm in love with you."

Magnus twirled her and brought her back to him. "Magnus, Magnus Bane. What's yours?"

"Etta."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes."

"Soulmates?"

"Yes."

"You're immortal?"

"Yes."

Etta stared at him for a long moment, the candle light casting shadows across her face as they lay in bed. Magnus was laying on his back next to her, bare-chested. Etta lay next to him in one of his shirts, propped up on her side, tracing patterns on his chest with one of her fingers.

"So, you and I, we've met before? Been together before?"

"Six times before now." Magnus reached a hand up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Wow." Etta laid herself down on his chest. "That's... that's wow."

"Mmm." Magnus ran a hand up her back.

"I can't, Magnus." Etta said, the tears running down her face.

"You can. You could. All you have to do is say yes." Magnus pleaded, his cat eyes showing and tears streaming from his eyes.

"As much as I want more time with you, I will not freeze time to get it, Magnus. Please. You have to understand. I love you so much."

"Please, don't leave me." Magnus got down on his knees and grabbed the hem of her dress, groveling on the ground in front of her. He pressed his forehead to her abdomen and sobbed. "I can't lose you again. I can't take it. I can't keep watching you die. Please, baby, please. Stay with me."

"You'll see me again, Magnus. You will. You know you will."

"Forty Five, thirty seven, seventy one, fifty two, twenty four, twenty three." Magnus cried.

"What?"

"That's how long I've had to wait. How many years I've had to wait for you each time. I can't take it anymore, Etta."

"I'm not staying with you, Magnus. I can't. I won't."

Alec pried his eyes open and stared up at the smooth, pale green ceiling. He was disgusted with himself. Well, not himself. Or was it himself? He was confused. He knew it was two lifetimes ago, but it was his soul.

"Alexander?" Magnus gasped. He stood up and rushed to the side of Alec's bed. "Darling?"

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"For collapsing. It's not your fault, darling. Were you too tired? Did you overextend yourself?"

"I remember." He whispered.

"Remember?" Magnus asked softly, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Alec's hair, pushing it back from his forehead and making Alec's eyes flutter closed and making him hum a little as a soft smile graced his lips.

"Etta." Alec breathed. "I remember being her."

"Oh." Magnus said, letting his hand rest on the top of Alec's head for a moment before letting it slide down to cup the side of Alec's face.

"I hate her." Alec told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't." Magnus said.

"How?" Alec asked, shaking his head. "She hurt you. I hurt you. I was so cruel."

"No, baby." Magnus pulled himself up onto the side of the bed. "We just wanted different things. I was selfish, I was trying to pressure you into doing something that you didn't want. That you weren't comfortable with. I knew that I would see you again one day. That should have been enough for me, but it wasn't and that was selfish of me."

Alec was silent for a while. He just stared up at Magnus with tears in his eyes. "Are we ready for the wedding?" He whispered.

"Everything is ready. The club has been closed and it's been cleaned and decorated. Our suits are ready, your mother said we will forgo the not seeing each other the night before thing because Madzie will miss us too much. Catarina, Wesley and Tessa all agreed to stand with me and Raphael is going to walk down with Madzie and then sit with her."

"Can you call Simon?" Alec requested. "Can you ask him to come here? He's the only one I haven't spoken to yet. I need to talk to him."

"Of course, darling."

Magnus stood up and pulled his phone out, stooping to press a quick kiss to Alec's lips.

He crossed the room and dialed Simon's number. Alec watched Magnus as he talked jovially on the phone. He watched the way he waved his hands as he spoke, the way he looked around at nothing in particular and the way that every couple seconds, Magnus glanced back at Alec as if trying to remind himself that he was still there.

He watched as Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a few buttons. He turned back to Alec and smiled. "He'll be here soon, my love."

"Thank you."

—-

Simon wasn't sure why he was being summoned to Alec Lightwood's sick bed, but he rushed to the Institute anyways.

He was led to the Infirmary by a tall, blonde Shadowhunter who indicated the fourth door behind the desk. Simon pulled the door open and entered the pale green room.

Alec Lightwood was laying on the hospital bed, curled up against Magnus Bane. Magnus had positioned Alec against his chest and was running his fingers through his hair. Alec blinked blearily up at Simon and a small smile graced his lips.

"Hi, Simon." Alec said quietly.

"Hey, Alec." Simon walked up to the bed, uncertainly. "Magnus said you wanted to see me? You have something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah." Alec didn't move from his spot on Magnus' chest, which struck Simon as a little odd. He wouldn't have thought that Alec was that comfortable around Simon that he was willing to be so informal around him. "I'm getting married tomorrow. We are." Alec gestured to Magnus.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I know, Maia and I were invited."

"You're coming with Maia?" Alec asked him, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I mean, is that okay?" Maybe the reason Alec had called him to the Institute was to tell Simon that he wasn't invited to the wedding. That there had been a mix up. A mistake. They hadn't meant to send him an invitation.

"No." Alec shook his head. "Because you're supposed to be going to the wedding with me."

"Uhh," Simon looked at Magnus cautiously and back to Alec. Magnus had looked as if he were oblivious to the conversation taking place, instead choosing to continue stroking Alec's hair back from his forehead, occasionally sending sparks of blue magic over the younger man's skin making him smile happily. "I think that that may cause a few problems. I'd rather not die tomorrow, besides I have a girlfriend."

"Not like that you moronic little - "

"Alexander." Magnus said quietly, pulling on his fiancé's hair, gently.

"I was hoping that you'd stand up with me tomorrow. Along with Isabelle and Clary." Alec sighed. "I wasn't asking you to marry me. I was asking you to be one of my suggenes."

"Oh." Simon said. "OH. Yes. Of course. I'm honored, I can't believe - I mean I can, after all we've gotten drunk together several times and I sort of like to think that we've got a certain bond, I mean you've saved my life before and I'm just - Man, I'm so honored. I can't believe you even thought of me, that's so nice."

"Please stop talking." Alec practically begged him. "Do not make this a thing."

"Right of course. I'll just go and I'll see you tomorrow." Simon nodded and fled the room.

"I talked to Cat, Wes and Tessa." Magnus whispered, looking down at Alec. He had curled further into Magnus after Simon had left, pressing his forehead against the man's neck and closing his eyes. "That's where I was when your handsome friend called me."

Alec was silent for a beat. "Underhill?"

Magnus' hand stilled in Alec's hair, just resting on the top of his head. "You think he's handsome?"

"...I guess." Alec said. "What were you talking to them about?"

"Making you an immortal." Magnus resumed his steady stroking of Alec's hair.

Alec removed his face from Magnus' neck and looked up at him. "Did you come up with an idea?" He asked eagerly.

"I have two, but I'm leaning towards the one that I'll need their help for. You gave me the idea before the family dinner, when you tried to use magic."

"What's the idea?" Alec asked.

"There's a spell, a ritual that we can use to turn you into a Warlock again." Magnus informed him, taking a piece of Alec's bangs and pulling gently before pushing them back again. "If you want to take that route, Cat, Tessa and Wesley will help me with the magic and the preparation. We'll draw a pentagram and Tessa and Wesley will do the spell work, We will give you a potion and..."

"And?" Alec prompted.

"Some demon blood to drink." Magnus sighed. "Once that is done we will finish the ritual and you'll sleep for a while during the transformation. Your magic will come in during that time and so will your warlock mark."

"Do you think it'll be the same as before?" Alec asked.

"Hmm?" Magnus looked down at Alec, a soft smile on his face.

"My mark, my magic. Will it be the same?"

"I don't know darling." Magnus told him. "When a warlock dies, their magic returns to Edom, where it's from. Perhaps, if we go through with the ritual, your magic from James' life will recognize your soul and return to you. If that happens, then yes, I imagine we will be seeing your beautiful green eyes again."

"Neon green." Alec scoffed.

"Hey," Magnus said sternly. "Don't you dare mock or insult those eyes. I love them, I love you. Those eyes are beautiful."

"Hmm." Alec hummed happily. "When can we do it?"

Magnus looked at Alec in shock. "Don't you want to hear the other option?"

"I don't think it'll be better than the first, but sure, why not?"

"Clary," Magnus said. "I thought she might be able to draw a rune for you."

Alec looked thoughtful. "I'd rather be a Warlock. I'd rather have my magic back, I don't trust or respect the Clave. I've been a Downworlder in several of my lives. I don't have any loyalty to them, not anymore. I want to be a Warlock again."

"Two weeks." Magnus said. "We have to get the ingredients for the potion, procure the demon blood, study up on the spell. We can't afford to get it wrong. Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Alec nodded. "Two weeks, and then forever."

"Forever." Magnus smiled.

"I can't wait." Alec smiled up at Magnus and reached a hand up, wrapping it around to the back of Magnus' neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

EDITED 5/30/2020

"I'm just here to see my children!" Alec and Izzy turned to see Maryse at the front door of the Institute, pleading with the guards.

Alec wasn't sure why she was there in the first place, she was supposed to meet him at Pandemonium at five o'clock that afternoon to get ready for the wedding.

"Is that mom?" Alec asked as he and Izzy made their way to the door.

"Show some respect!" Underhill said, sounding angry.

"This woman's been excommunicated by the Clave. She's not allowed to enter." The Guard argued back.

"This woman is Alec Lightwood's mother." Underhill informed the guard. "Allowances can be made."

"It's fine." Maryse said, trying to end the argument

"Hey!" Alec yelled. "As long as I'm in charge, Maryse Lightwood is allowed in the New York Institute. Understood?"

The guard stepped aside and Maryse strode into the Institute, enveloping Izzy into a hug.

Alec led the two women into the courtyard, glancing over his shoulder to give Underhill a grateful nod.

"Happy wedding day!" Maryse squealed, giving Alec a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, son."

"Thanks mom." Alec said as Clary practically ran towards them.

"Underhill told about what happened. You okay?" She hugged Maryse to her.

"Oh, honey." Maryse ran a hand over Clary's back. "I'm alright."

"Um, while all three of you are here, there's something I need to tell you all." Alec said. Maryse and Clary broke apart and all three women directed their attention to Alec.

"Izzy, Clary, you already know that every Warlock has a soulmate. I'm Magnus' soulmate. But, there's something else." He hesitated.

"What is it, Alec?" Clary asked as Maryse stared at him in shock.

"I'm a reincarnation." Alec blurted. "This isn't my first life. It's my ninth. Magnus and I have been together in each one. I'm starting to get my memories back. That's why I collapsed yesterday. I remember my last two lives."

"Wow." Izzy choked. "That's...wow."

"In my last life I was a Warlock. I died in a freak demon summoning accident. The point is, Magnus and I talked about it, about how he has lost me, over and over, and how I don't want to leave him, ever again. In two weeks, Magnus, Wesley, Catarina and Tessa are going to do a ritual and turn me into a Warlock so that I will be immortal and I won't have to leave him or our children."

"Children?" Clary asked. "Plural?"

"That's the part you get stuck on?" Izzy laughed nervously.

"Madzie, of course." Alec said. "And Raphael Santiago. Magnus and I took him in and cared for him in my last life. He's mine and Magnus' son."

"That's awkward." Izzy said quietly.

"Is that why he's staying with us?" Clary asked.

"Yes." Alec nodded. "His sister died and he's going through a hard time so Simon brought him to us. He'll be staying with us for a while."

"You'll lose your position." Maryse told him. "You're sure you are okay with this?"

"I'd give anything, anything, if it meant sparing Magnus any more heartbreak. He's everything to me, mom. He's my soulmate."

"Then I support you. One hundred percent."

"What if I can make a rune, so that while you will be gaining immortality and your magic and all of that, you can keep your runes and your Shadowhunter abilities? You'd be able to keep your position within the Clave, keep changing the world." Clary said.

"I think maybe, we should go and talk to Magnus about this." Alec said. "Because I don't know if that would work, or if it would just mess with the entire ritual. We should go see Magnus."

Clary nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you both when it's time to start getting ready for the wedding." Alec told his mother and Isabelle.

They both nodded weakly, still clearly digesting the boatload of information that Alec had just dumped on them.

Clary drew her portal rune into the air and they both stepped through.

Alec was excited to go and see his fiancé. He had had to slip out of bed without waking Magnus that morning and had yet to speak to him. So when they stepped out into the living room of their loft, Alec hightailed it to his bedroom. Clary followed behind him laughing quietly.

"Daddy!" Madzie screamed, stopping him in the hallway before he could get to his bedroom. "Daddy's here! Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"

Raphael and Magnus came out from the work room as Madzie started tugging Alec down towards the ground by his jacket, with a little help from her magic. Alec knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, grasping the lapels of his jacket as if she were trying to keep him there.

"Hey, Princess." Alec greeted her with a smile. "How are you today?"

"You and Papa are getting married today!" Madzie pulled back and grinned at him. "Papa said so! Papa said that I get to throw flowers and walk with Raphael!"

"Do you now?" Alec asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" Madzie bounced on her toes. "Raphael is my brother! Did you know that, Daddy?"

"I did." Alec nodded. "Because you are Papa and I's daughter and Raphael is our son. That means Raphael is your brother and you're his sister."

"That's so cool!" Alec laughed and unlatched Madzie from him. He stood up, much to Madzie's protest as she clung to his hand with both of hers. He turned to look at Raphael and Magnus.

"Hey, hijo." Alec pulled Raphael to him with his free hand and into his chest. Raphael wrapped his arms around Alec, grasping him tightly.

"Hi, Dad." Raphael said, loud and clear.

"D'you mind taking your sister with you to her room or yours? Aunt Clary and I have to talk to Papa." Alec asked him.

"Sure, c'mon Madzie." Raphael pulled away from Alec, shooting Clary a small smile. "Dad and Papa and Aunt Clary have to have a grown up talk."

He and Alec pried Madzie's fingers away from Alec's and Raphael scooped her into his arms. He carried her back into the room she'd left when she had heard Alec and Clary arrive, and shut the door behind them.

"Hi." Alec smiled at Magnus and went to take a step forward before his vision blurred and he let a gasp slip through his lips. He reached blindly for Magnus who grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him to him. He wrapped an arm around Alec's back, holding him up.

"Alexander?" Magnus' worried voice was in his ear.

"I think - I think it's happening again." Alec panted. A blinding pain flashed through his head. "Oh, Raziel. Magnus!"

"I've never seen you here before." George said, coming up behind the man that he had been watching for the last hour.

The man turned around and locked eyes with him. George felt like he could drown the brown depths that were the other man's eyes. The man broke the eye contact and looked George up and down before meeting his gaze once more and giving him a blinding smile. George couldn't quite put his finger on the exact emotion in the man's eyes, but it made him feel warm inside.

"No." The man agreed. "No, you have not. But I imagine that you will be seeing me a lot more often. I'm Magnus Bane."

"George."

"No last name?" Magnus asked curiously.

"I don't have one. I don't have family." George told him.

"Well darling, you do now." Magnus stepped forward and placed his lips on top of George's. It lasted less than a second, but it made George's knees weak.

Magnus was sitting at the end of the couch, arm propped on the arm of the couch, holding a book. George's head was in his lap, he was asleep, stretched out on the couch with Magnus' hand in his hair, softly stroking.

"Why do you do that?" George asked groggily.

"Hmm?" Magnus closed his book and looked down at George with a soft smile, like he couldn't quite believe that George was really there with him, as if George was the most precious thing in the world to him. "Why do I do what, my darling love?"

George smiled at the endearment. "I remember every life that I've lived. In every life you've always stroked my hair like that. Why?"

"Do you not like it?" Magnus asked, gently pulling on the short strands.

"I love it. I just wondered why." George told him honestly.

"In every life you've ever lived you've always had black, curly hair. You've been tan, pale, you've had freckles or a clear complexion. You've been a woman and a man, you've been Russian, Norwegian, European, French, Danish and Peruvian. You've had brown eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes and green eyes. You've been so many different things, had so many different features, but the one thing that has never changed is your hair."

"I love you." George told him, leaning up to capture Magnus' lips with his own. "That is one other thing that has never changed. It will never change."

"I'm begging you." Magnus told him, voice breaking. "Please, George. Please don't go. I'll lose you, I just know it. Darling please. Don't go."

"Magnus, it's my duty." George explained patiently. "I have to go. I was drafted."

"We can run. We can run, they won't find us. I'm a Warlock, you know this. I can make it so that we can live peacefully without having to worry about them finding us. We can do it."

"No, baby." George shook his head. "We can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to live with a clear conscience, I'd feel too guilty."

"But you'd be fine with leaving me?" Magnus demanded, tearfully. "You'd be guilt free, leaving me behind? Your soulmate. Knowing that I'd have to suffer for who knows how long, not knowing when I'd see you again. And it wouldn't even be you! It'd be someone else with your soul. I'd have to start all over again, hoping, just hoping that maybe, just maybe, this next someone would be willing to spend forever with me! What is so wrong with me that even my own soulmate isn't willing to stand by my side for all eternity? What about me is so horrible? Please, please tell me so that next time, after you leave me and die after only having you for four measly months, I actually have a shot at keeping you."

"Magnus..." George reached for him.

"Don't."

Magnus opened the door. He saw George standing on the stairs, soaked to the bone, water dripping from his clothes, from his beautiful, curly black hair that was now wet and matted to the top of his head. He had tears streaming down his face, Magnus thought, but he couldn't be sure since water was dripping down onto his face.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. Baby, I'm sorry. Let's go. We still have time. We can run. We can travel the world like we always talked about. We can just lay on the couch, the fire going in the fireplace, you reading a book, playing with my hair, me pretending to be asleep because I didn't want you to stop. We can do that, we can have that. Let's just go. I don't want to go to war. I don't want to leave you alone."

"You just have cold feet, George. If we leave, you'll resent me. You'll regret it."

"No, no. I wouldn't. I'd never regret choosing you. Magnus you know this. You know me. You know me better than anybody. You're everything. Magnus you're everything. Please. Let's go, take me away from here. Run away with me, Magnus. I'm begging you."

"We can't George. You're just confused. You're doubting. You're scared. It's normal. You'll feel better in the morning."

And with that, Magnus shut the door. He listened to George's cries as he turned around and went to bed, not expecting to sleep a wink.

"Please don't say it." Magnus said when he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Bane." The uniformed soldier said.

"Don't say it, please."

"Private George was shot and killed in battle three days ago. He listed you as his beneficiary. Everything he owned is now yours. I'm sorry for your loss."

Magnus slammed the door in the soldier's face and leaned back against the door, sliding down to the ground, sobbing.

He sat there for a moment before he pushed himself up, still crying, his chest heaving with his sobs, which only made the unbelievable pain there worsen. He couldn't breathe, he could, but he couldn't.

Magnus made his way over to the little table in the entryway where he had placed several photographs in frames, each one either had a picture of George or a picture of the couple together.

Magnus picked the one in the middle up and held it in shaky hands, his vision blurred as he stared down at it.

"You left me." He accused the picture. George smiled up at him from it. The black and white rendering of his soulmate, looking so effortlessly perfect and happy angered him. "I begged you. I begged you to stay with me. Why did you have to leave me? We barely had any time together. Why did you do this to me? Why did you have to break my heart again?"

How had he lost yet another one? Why didn't he just run when George had asked?

Alec shot up, his head leaving the pillow, back arching off the soft mattress with a choked gasp.

"Alexander!" Magnus placed one hand over his heart, feeling Alec's chest rapidly rise and fall underneath his palm. The other hand came up to cup Alec's cheek and Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's. "Alexander, it's alright. You're alright. You're safe."

"It's," Alec gasped. "It's always you. Always you."

"What do you mean, darling?" Magnus rubbed his thumb back and forth over Alec's cheek bone. "What's always me?"

"My last thoughts. They're always of you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, the last thing I think of before I go to sleep and the last thing that I think of before I die. When James, Etta and George died, their last thoughts were of you. They loved you so much, Magnus. And so do I."

"I love you, too, my darling." Magnus' voice broke. He knocked Alec's nose with his own, affectionately.

"Y'know I didn't come here to pass out on you." Alec told him, turning his head slightly pushing closer so that his lips were closer to Magnus'. "I wanted to see you before the wedding, and Clary had an idea about the ritual."

"I know, I know." Magnus closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alec's in a quick, chaste kiss. "What was the idea? Biscuit?" He turned to look at Clary who was standing at the end of the bed.

"Alec told us - Me, Izzy and Mom - about the whole reincarnation thing. And the whole immortality thing, turning into a warlock. I was wondering, if I were to create a rune that would allow Alec to keep his runes and still have his Shadowhunter abilities, would that interfere with the ritual?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't see why it would. I think that it's worth a shot."

Clary pulled her stele out and approached Alec. "Where do you want it, big bro?"

"You've already got it?" Alec asked. "Seriously?"

"I can see it." Clary nodded.

Alec pulled his shirt over his head and laid back down. "You pick." He told Magnus.

Magnus examined his fiancé's torso. "Here." He stoked some unmarked skin just under and to the side of Alec's right pec.

"Right here." He let his fingers linger for a moment before pulling them away to let Clary place her stele there. Alec and Magnus watched as she drew the rune onto his skin.

"There." She said, watching as it turned black and remained present. "And there's one other thing Mom wanted me to talk to the two of you about."

"What is it?" Magnus asked, softly stroking the new rune.

"I drew the two of you a rune, one that you can have applied, Magnus. It's a version of the wedded union rune. Mom wanted to know if you wanted to do rings and runes or just rings."

"You're sure that it won't hurt him?" Alec asked.

"Positive." Clary told him. "I wouldn't have even suggested it if I had the slightest hint of a doubt that it would hurt Magnus."

"Let's do it." Magnus nodded.

"We're getting married." Alec smiled. "Today."

"We're getting married today." Magnus nodded, a big smile on his face.

Magnus was standing at the altar with Catarina, Wesley and Tessa by his side. He could see many warlocks and old friends out on his side of the audience.

Jem was sitting in the front row looking up at Tessa with a smile, Maia was sitting next to him with Luke and Meliorn there as well.

Pandemonium was beautiful. Magnus had magicked windows all around the walls and a skylight so that the twilight lit up the club. The floors had turned into grass with beautiful blue and yellow flowers sprouting.

Music started flowing through the room and Madzie and Raphael were walking down the aisle, Raphael had a pillow with a pair or rings and a stele on it, Madzie was throwing flowers. Raphael led Madzie over to the side of the altar. Izzy started walking down the aisle next, Clary and Simon followed behind her, coming to stand next to the altar. Robert and Alec walked up the aisle next and Magnus had to hold back a sob.

Alec was by far the most beautiful man that he'd ever seen. Despite his efforts a few tears slipped out. And then Alec was standing in front of him with a wide smile and teary eyes, reaching for his hands.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Alexander." His voice was wobbly with emotion.

"I love you."

"We are gathered here today, to join two lives as one." The silent brother told the people gathered. "To join two people whose love for each other is palpable and powerful. Mister Bane, Mister Lightwood, you may proceed with your vows."

Alec took a deep breath. "The love I have for you."

"Is a love that knows no bounds." Magnus finished.

"In times of joy as well as sadness.

"in sickness and in health

"I will love you as my equal."

"And protect you above all else."

"I will share with you my truest feelings."

"And when you speak, I will listen."

"I will catch you when you fall."

"And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights."

"Magnus Bane."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"I am and will always be, your loving Husband."

"It is my honor to pronounce you one." The Silent Brother spoke, his voice reverberating in everyone's minds. "You may now apply your runes. A rune on the hand and a rune on the heart."

You could hear a pin drop in the club. Many Downworlder looked on in shock as Raphael stepped up with the stele and Alec started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he had it unbuttoned enough to show the skin just above his heart, he took the stele off the pillow that Raphael had held out to him and he helped Magnus hold it in his hand. Together, the two of them drew their very own wedded union rune into Alec's chest. Magnus' breath hitched at the sight of it and the tears built up in his eyes once more. That was his mark on his husband. Alec was his husband. That rune was put there by his own hand, making it so incredibly special. That rune would be there until the end of time.

Alec then took the stele from Magnus' hand and gripped Magnus' hand in his, flipping it over so that he could draw the rune on the inside of his wrist.

Alec rubbed his thumb over the rune and exchanged the stele for the rings that were on the pillow. Both men had already moved their engagement rings to their right hands. Alec held the rings out, in the palm of his right hand and Magnus plucked one of the rings out of his hand.

"You may now exchange rings and seal your union with a kiss."

Alec took Magnus' left hand in his and slipped the ring onto his finger. Magnus mimicked Alec's movements and slid the ring home onto Alec's finger. Almost immediately after the ring was settled onto Alec's finger, Alec had wrenched his hand out of Magnus' and pulled him into him, crushing their lips together and letting their tears mingle as they fell from their eyes.

Alec could barely hear the applause as he kissed his husband. Could barely hear the cheers or the hands patting his back and shoulder as his siblings and friend celebrated behind him.

Alec pulled back and looked Magnus in the eye.

"I present to you, Mister and Mister Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane."

"I've never loved you more." Magnus whispered, knocking his Alexander's nose with his own. His husband, his Alexander. "I've never loved you more than I do right now, in this moment."

"I'll love you until the end of time." Alec whispered back.

They turned to the audience and smiled, because they were finally married. After centuries of loving each other, they were married.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Magnus and Alec stepped out of the portal into their loft and Alec stopped short at the sight of Jace in the Malachi Configuration. They'd gotten the call while they were on their honeymoon and came back straight away.

"I didn't believe it." Alec said, dropping the duffel on the ground. "I don't believe it. Where are the kids? Where are my kids? They're not here, right?"

"They went with Catarina." Izzy told him quietly. "Alec. It isn't him, not really. The demon is just possessing his body. You said it yourself on the phone, your rune isn't back. Jace is dead."

"So how do we do this?" Clary asked.

"Two people will go inside Jace's - the demon's - mind. We need to get the demon's hold off of the body, otherwise we won't be able to stop Lilith or the . . .Owl."

"Me and Izzy." Alec said. "Let's do this."

Magnus sighed and let his eyes cut back and forth between Alec and Izzy and the demon controlling Jace's dead body. "Fine."

He lit his hands up with magic and spread his hands to let the magic flow through Jace, Izzy and Alec. The three siblings' eyes rolled into the back of their heads as Magnus' magic kept them standing.

"We're in the Institute." Alec noticed as he and Izzy appeared in a very dark, very quiet and very empty institute.

"Inside the demon's mind." Izzy said. "Why would it bring us here?"

"It's manipulating us." Alec told her. "Don't fall for its tricks."

They heard the sounds of swords clashing and children playing and ran for it.

"I got you!" A little girl yelled.

They made it to the training room to see younger versions of themselves and Jace training.

"I remember this." Alec grinned. "This is the night mom and dad went on a mission in Geneva and we snuck downstairs to train."

All of the sudden, Alec and Izzy's younger selves disappeared and Jace panicked.

"No." He said backing up. "No. Don't take them away too!"

"What just happened?" Izzy asked her brother.

"It's the demon." Alec told her. "It's trying to manipulate us, it's using Jace's memories, I don't know. This shouldn't be possible."

He turned to look at Izzy only to find her gone. "Izzy? Izzy! Where are you? Izzy!"

Alec turned and rushed down the hallway and all around the Institute calling for his sister. He turned into a hallway in the residential wing of the Institute and found blood on the floor, leading into a room. He entered the room and found Clary propped up against the wall, dead.

"Clary!" He gasped, falling to his knees in front of her. "Oh, Raziel. Clary, no. Not you too."

He was starting to panic and then he really looked at her. This isn't what Clary had been wearing when they entered the demon's mind. She hadn't gone with them. This isn't real.

He quickly stood up and looked around. There were dozens of Clary's laying around the room, dead. Black hair spread out behind her, blood stained shirt. Some of them had been dead for ages, others were obviously recent kills.

Alec looked towards the bed, where Jace was sitting, sobbing, over another Clary, knife in hand.

"Jace?" Alec asked, trying to get the demon's attention. Alec wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, he had no plan. Izzy was missing and this was all so confusing. All he wanted to do was get this over with and get back to his husband.

"I tried not to." Jace told him. "I tried every time."

At this point Alec decided to just play along with the Jace impostor. Just until he could find Izzy and get the hell out of here.

"It's okay. Alright?" Alec said kindly. "None of this is real."

"Lilith's torturing me. She's punishing me. She's - "

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright?"

Jace scrambled off the bed. "No, please, please, I can't."

"I won't, okay? I won't. I'm not a part of Lilith's mind games." Alec told him. "I'm real. This is - This is real."

"You're really here?" Jace asked.

"Yes." Alec said. "Please."

Jace dropped the knife and brought Alec into his arms, hugging him. Jace sobbed into Alec's shoulder.

"I've got you. Alright?" Alec said. For the slightest second, Alec allowed himself to forget that this was a demon. That Jace was dead. He just stood there and embraced the monster that was wearing his brother's face.

Jace stopped crying and pulled back, looking around. The dead Clary's were all gone which Alec was thankful for. Even though he knew that Clary wasn't really dead, that this was all a delusion, he didn't like seeing his sister dead. He knew he wouldn't survive her death, not after losing two siblings already.

Izzy then walked into the room. "Jace?" She gasped.

"Izzy." Jace smiled.

"Jace!" She smiled and ran to him, hugging him around his middle.

"Iz." Alec said quietly. "It isn't really him."

Izzy pulled back and frowned. "I know." She said quietly, she moved backwards to stand next to Alec. Her face was one of disappointment and acceptance.

Jace was dead. This was a demon, not their brother.

"Alexander!" Alec stumbled, his wedded union rune glowing under his shirt. "If you can hear me, hurry!" It was Magnus. They needed to get this over with and fast.

"We have to go now." Alec told his sister.

"I can't." Jace shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. They had to get the demon to come with them so that they could defeat it.

"She's going to come for me, she's never going to leave me alone." Jace cried.

"We'll stop her." Alec said. "But we have to get out of here. We're running out of time."

"You can't stop her. No one can. There's only one thing you can do."

Jace picked up the dagger off of the floor. "Alec. I need you to kill me."

"What?" Alec asked. Logically, Alec knew this was a demon. It was a demon manipulating him. But emotionally, this was his brother, looking at him, crying, asking him to murder his Parabatai. It was his little brother, and he couldn't do it.

Jace put the dagger in Alec's hand and helped the man wrap his fingers around it, holding on to Alec's hand and the dagger with both of his own. "Please." He begged. "Please. I've tried, I've tried so many times. Please, Alec. I'm begging you."

"Jace you can't ask me to do this."

"Please, Alec."

"Never!" Alec said. "You're coming with us. Okay?"

Jace just shook his head and moved on to Izzy.

"Izzy, listen. I did all those things. I threw Clary off that rooftop, I possessed all those mundanes, Imogen."

"Whatever it is, it wasn't you, Jace." Izzy said. "It was Lilith."

"It doesn't matter." Jace told her. "If I go with you, she'll make me do worse."

Jace slipped the dagger into Izzy's hands and positioned it for her.

"If you love me, do it."

Alec knocked Izzy aside, grabbed the dagger and plunged it into Jace's abdomen.

"Alec!" Izzy cried.

Alec looked at Jace in shock. He was looking up at his brother with wide, teary eyes. Blood started coming from his lips and it was spreading across his t-shirt from the stab wound.

"How could you?" Jace asked him, blood dribbling down his chin and staining his lips. "You should've known I didn't mean it. I didn't want to die. How could you let me die? First Valentine killed me and then he almost killed Clary and now you've killed me. What kind of a brother are you? You're a failure Alec. You're a bad brother, a bad leader, a bad Parabatai, a bad friend, a bad husband and a bad father. How could you do this to me? How could you murder me in cold blood?"

The room was enveloped in gold and all Alec could see was black.

Alec woke to a whooshing sound and he realized he was laying on his living room floor. He sat up and saw Jace's dead body lying parallel to him, with the dagger still sticking out of it. Fresh blood coated Jace's shirt and lips. Alec looked to his side where Izzy should've been but she was gone. Alec looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be found and the balcony doors were wide open.

"Izzy?" Alec called.

Magnus pushed himself upright, hand still cupping his throat. Clary was sitting up, staring at Jace's body.

"Lilith took her. We couldn't stop her." Clary said quietly.

"No." Alec whispered in horror.

"What happened? Why is he like that?" Clary asked as Alec finished settling his husband onto the couch.

"I killed him." Alec said quietly. "He begged us, he was begging us and I know it wasn't him, but... I just broke and I killed him. And then he started saying things... Why take Izzy?" Alec changed the subject.

"With Jace killed, Lilith will need a new owl. The spell that we had to use to send the two of you into his mind, it left you vulnerable. It was easy for her to take and possess Isabelle." Magnus sighed looking upset. "She probably knew better than to take you. I would've burned the world down to find you. We will find Izzy, Alexander. I promise you. She's my sister now, too."

"Sorry to interrupt." Magnus entered Alec's office at the Institute.

"You're never interrupting." Alec stood up from behind his desk where he and Clary had been talking quietly. "What's up?"

"I've been researching the dark magic Lilith has been using on Jace and now Izzy. I think I found a way to stop her."

"What?" Alec straightened up. "How?"

"Based on your descriptions," Magnus patiently explained. "It seems Lilith has Izzy locked in some kind of a mental cage, and the only solution is breaking that cage by blasting Izzy with enough magic to eviscerate her presence.

"Do you have the power to do that?" Alec asked. "That sounds like a loft of magic. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"No," Magnus said. "But I will. Catarina, Tessa, Wesley and Lorenzo Rey have already volunteered to help. That should be enough. In the book of the white, I found a Synthesis spell that'll allow me to temporarily channel the magic of other warlocks, hence the help."

"Let's do it, then." Alec nodded. "If you're certain."

"I am."

"This is an emergency!" Jordan yelled desperately. "I need to speak to Alexander Lightwood-Bane! Alec!"

Alec stepped off the elevator to see Jordan arguing with the guards.

"I'm Simon's Praetor, Jordan. I need to speak with you."

"Release him!" Alec ordered, walking up to the Praetor.

"So, do you remember the vampire, Heidi?" Jordan asked as the pair turned and made their way towards the ops center.

"The blonde vampire that Simon sired?" Alec asked. "Vaguely."

Jordan nodded. "She escaped from the Praetor Lupus last night."

"How did that happen?" Alec asked as he turned and looked at Jordan. "If I remember correctly, Heidi is unstable and prone to violence."

"She was being escorted by three praetors when somehow she broke free and..." He hesitated. "She killed them all. I think she has Simon. I left home to grab some blood for him and when I got back there was broken glass everywhere and no Simon."

"Are you serious?" Alec asked, "Are you sure?"

"Look, I just really want to find him. Please, help me. I can't find his scent anywhere around town, his phone is off, I was hoping you could use Shadowhunter Tracking?"

Jordan handed Alec the blue shirt and Alec sighed, pulling his stele out.

"You really think he's in danger?" Alec asked. "You think she'd hurt him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Alec caught Simon right as he was about to lunge at Rebecca.

"Simon! No!" He wrapped his arms around Simon as tightly as he could. Simon bucked against him trying to get to the blood. "Jordan, you take care of this. I'll take care of him."

Alec pulled Simon out of the house and around the side of it.

Simon was growling and he looked desperately hungry. "Here. Drink my blood, just try not to kill me." Alec shoved his wrist in Simon's face and the young vampire didn't even try to resist, biting down and shoving Alec against the side of the house.

Simon was gulping the blood down and Alec felt floaty, just as Alec's vision started to blur, Simon was shoved off of him and Alec could feel his husband's magic wrapping around his wrist, healing it.

"Never drink from my husband ever again." Magnus threatened Simon before turning to Alec and framing his face in his hands. "My darling love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Magnus." Alec mumbled even as Magnus sent his magic throughout Alec's body, looking for injuries. "How did you know I was here? How did you know to look for me?"

"Underhill told Clary that you and Jordan went after an unstable, violent vampire with no back up."

"Where's Clary?" Alec asked.

"I don't know." Magnus said. "She said she had to go take care of something, I came straight here, sedated Heidi and came out here to find Sharon feeding on you."

"I told him to." Alec confessed.

"He could have killed you." Magnus told him, seriously.

"He was starving." Alec said. "I was trying to be nice."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something when Alec's phone rang. Alec pulled it out of his jacket pocket, smiling at Magnus when the man caressed his face with a smile.

"Lightwood-Bane." Alec answered. "What?!"

Clary wrenched away from the possessed mundane woman who led her up to Lilith.

"Raising Jonathan from the dead. Is he really worth all the murder?" Clary asked her.

Lilith handed her tea cup off to another mundane, standing at attention against the wall near her. "The things we do for our children," Lilith sighed. "Besides, the mundanes killed by my disciples will do far more for this world in death than they'd ever do in life."

"And yet you need me alive." Clary said. "How does that work, exactly? I mean, you can't really just borrow my heart."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's exactly what it's like." Lilith said. "But the heart isn't what you think. Jonathan needs to share your life force in order to breathe again. So I might hold him once more. Losing Jonathan, hearing him call for me with his final breath . . . was the single most painful moment of my very long life."

"You say that like you loved him." Clary tilted her head to the side, not understanding, not believing that this woman was truly capable of love.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lilith asked. "Dear one," She stopped a mundane, "bring our guest a drink, would you?"

"Demons aren't capable of love." Clary accused.

Lilith sighed. "A failing of frail human imagination. Demons live, we die, we feed, we lay. Why wouldn't we love like you?"

The mundane returned and gave Clary the cup. Not thinking about it, Clary took a drink. And another. And another.

"I need to care for Jonathan like you and your father never would."

Clary laughed. "If there's one thing that Valentine and I could agree on, It's the fact that the world is a much better place with a monster like Jonathan dead and buried."

Lilith struck out at her, slapping her across the face so hard that Clary cried out and her eyes watered. Lilith used her magic to wrap the fireplace tools around Clary's wrists and ankles.

"My son is not a monster!" Lilith told her. She turned and marched out towards the balcony.

"Simon's been in the building forever." Alec complained to Luke. "What's taking him so long?"

"It's a high rise." Luke shrugged.

"Sorry." Simon apologized as he made it back to the two men. "I tried to get as close as I could without anyone noticing, but my vamp ears couldn't hear Clary inside anywhere."

"Lilith must be concealing her location with some kind of glamour." He pulled his stele out and pushed his sleeve up, running his stele over a rune.

"What's that one do?" Simon asked curiously.

"Spiritum." Alec answered. "It allows us to see currents of supernatural energy. So if we can't see the shark in the ocean, we can still see the waves."

Alec closes his eyes and opens them again. "There are portal wards on the perimeter and she's redirected the ley lines to the top floor." He closed his eyes again and let the rune lose its effect. "I've never seen magic that strong before. Magnus went to go coordinate the spell with the others, he won't be able to help us here. We have to get Clary out of there, no matter what."

"Lilith is going to throw everything she has at us. Including Izzy." Luke told them.

"For the record, I'd prefer not to vaporize Izzy if she tries to kill me, but I can't exactly control how this thing works, or the fact that she'll probably try to kill me during the fight."

"That's a good point." Alec agreed. "I have another way you can be helpful. He tossed Simon his stele."

"What am I going to do with a steely?"

"Stele." Alec corrected.

"I've heard it both ways."

"Looks like security is the last one out." Alec reported into his phone.

"Which means we've got about five minutes before emergency response gets in the way." Luke replied.

"Here's to hoping Lilith has a short fuse." Alec remarked.

"How do we know if she takes the bait?" Simon asked.

"Call it a hunch." Alec answered as Izzy leapt from the top of the building and landed in front of him. Alec snapped his phone shut and notched an arrow, aiming it at his little sister.

"Careful." Izzy warned. "She's still in here."

"It's not her I'm going to hurt." Alec told her.

He shot the arrow towards her shoulder and she put her hand up, stopping the arrow in mid air before letting it drop to the ground.

Alec was shocked but didn't let it show for long, he lowered his bow as Izzy began to speak again.

"I could kill you with my magic right now." Izzy told him. "But I'd rather make Izzy watch as I tear you apart with her hands."

Izzy and Alec started to circle each other before Alec swung his bow up again and attempting to fire before Izzy bum rushed him and pushed him into the wall behind him. Izzy punched him in the gut twice before going to break his nose. Alec ducked before her fist could make contact.

Alec rolled away from Izzy and pulled two arrows out of his quiver and started to stand up. Izzy pulled her blades out of her jacket and they swung their blades and arrows at each other.

Alec stuck an arrow in Izzy's calf, feeling guilty as soon as he had done it. He felt dizzy and he knew it was because he had let Simon drink from him, otherwise he would've normally overpowered his sister. Not been so evenly matched.

It wasn't long before Izzy had Alec backed up against the wall, his vision blurring as she shattered his hand and snapped his ankle, making him scream. Alec tried to scoot away from his sister, but he knew it was futile. She kicked him over onto his back, his head bouncing off the concrete painfully making his vision go black for one of the longest seconds of his life. When he regained his vision Isabelle was crouched over him, an arrow in her hand, positioned over his heart.

Alec was coughing pitifully. "She's crying, you know? She's begging me not to do this. It's pathetic. Just like you."

Izzy brought her arm back and moved to sink the arrow into his chest. Alec caught her wrist just before the arrow made contact.

"Izzy," He grunted as they struggled. "I know you're in there. Honey, it's okay. It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't you. Just, tell Magnus I love him, and Madzie and Raphael and Clary. Please. I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I'm sorry."

Izzy finally won and sunk the arrow into Alec's chest. Alec's mouth fell into a silent scream.

Izzy grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I want you to look me in the eyes when I kill you."

"Alec!" Magnus' panicked scream tore through the air. Izzy looked up in shock and let Alec's head drop back onto the concrete, making another wave of intense pain reverberate through his skull.

Red magic shot Izzy off of him and Catarina and Wesley were sitting on either side of him. Cat had her hands on her face and her lips were moving rapidly. She was talking, saying something, Alec just couldn't hear it.

He could feel an unbelievable pressure in his chest, it was like someone was tugging something out of it, and then he turned his head, forcing Cat to let go and he realized Wesley was trying to pull the arrow out.

"No, please." Alec gasped. "It hurts. Don't it hurts." At least he thought he had spoken, he couldn't hear himself talk, but Wesley had stopped and made eye contact before looking over Alec's head and speaking once more. He tightened his hand on the arrow and started to pull it out. Alec threw his head back and screamed as he felt hands in his hair and on his face and multiple Warlock's magic washing over him.

"Stop, please stop!" Alec begged silently. Why couldn't he hear? "Stop! It hurts!"

And then the arrow was out and more magic washed over him. He opened his eyes and he saw Magnus' unglamoured eyes. Magnus was sitting at his head, fingers carding through his dark black locks, wedding ring catching some of the hair every so often. Tears were falling from his eyes as he sadly gazed down at Alec. His lips were moving, he was talking. Alec just looked up at him, trying to convey the confusion and desperation into his gaze as he shook his head the tiniest bit.

Magnus' brows furrowed and he leaned closer, just a little. He said something, more urgently. Alec just blinked, staring up at his husband, letting a few tears trail down his face.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's forehead, Alec felt the pulse of magic travel through his head and sighed in relief when the pain ceased and his ears cleared. He flinched slightly when he heard the yelling. Catarina, Wesley and whom he assumed was Tessa were all shouting.

"He's still bleeding!"

"His ankle is shattered!"

"So is his hand!"

"Ribs are broken."

"There's some really bad bruising here."

"Darling? Can you hear me now?" Magnus asked him quietly.

"Magnus." Alec wheezed. "Magnus."

That's when the building exploded. Magnus didn't appear to think twice before curling himself up over Alec's head. Alec felt Wesley lean over as well, protecting his chest.

"No," Alec protested. "No. They were all in that building. No."

The rubble stopped falling and the Warlocks sat upright again.

"Alec!" Izzy cried, running over to her brother. "By the Angel. Alec I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Fat tears were running down her face as she sobbed over him.

"You have to help him, please. Fix him, please."

"We've got him, Isabelle. He's going to be okay." Magnus promised her.

"Go find Clary, Luke and Simon. That's an order." Alec coughed.

Izzy hesitated, looking down at Alec sadly.

"Iz, I'm okay. I'm with my husband and my friends. Magnus won't let anything happen to me, we both know that. He couldn't get rid of me if he tried. You all are stuck with me. Now do as I say and find our friends."

Izzy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead before running off towards the building.

"How bad is it?" Alec asked the warlocks huddled around him.

"You're going to be just fine, Alec." Catarina told him.

"Just hang in there, mate." Wesley squeezed Alec's hand.

Alec's vision blurred again and he saw the blackness on the edge of his vision. "No." Alec whispered.

"What?" Tessa asked. "What was that Alec?"

"Magnus," Alec sobbed. "I love you."

"So, can you teach me?" Magnus asked by the waterfront, fingering the strings of the instrument.

"I do not see why not." Imasu smiled at Magnus. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." Magnus winked at the man. "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow." Imasu told him, running a finger over the strings, plucking them as he goes.

"It is a date." Magnus told him.

"It is not a date." Imasu grinned as he stood up.

"Yes it is."

"Stop." Imasu pried the charango from Magnus' hands. "Just stop."

Magnus looked into the man's dark brown eyes. "Was I doing it wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I do not think this is working." Imasu admitted.

"W-what?"

"The instrument. You are not very good at it." Imasu told him bluntly.

"I'm wounded." Magnus told him with a small smile.

"I only agreed to teach you," Imasu sighed. "because I wanted to get to know you."

"Well," Magnus moved closer to the man, pinning him to the wall. "I am glad that we have the same motives, here."

Magnus pressed his lips to Imasu's and he couldn't help but smile.

"We have been together a year now." Magnus told Imasu as they sat out by the water.

"Yes," Imasu agreed. "But I do not believe that this is going anywhere, Magnus."

"What do you mean?" Magnus turned to him, a look of devastation on his face.

"Magnus." Imasu sighed. "I apologize. But I think you are too ephemeral for my taste. This, it would not have lasted. It is better that we go our separate ways now."

"Imasu," Magnus took his hands in his own. "Please, do not do this. I can change, I can be whatever you need me to be. I'll do anything, anything."

"There is nothing that you can do, Magnus. We are over."

"When is he going to wake up?" Izzy asked Magnus and the other Warlocks in the room.

"I don't know, Isabelle." Magnus shook his head.

"How are we supposed to tell him that Clary is dead?" Izzy asked. "How are we supposed to tell him that we don't have any siblings left."

"I don't know."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

EDITED 5/30/2020

Clary watched in horror as Jonathan did something to the apartment. She nearly fell to the ground when it stopped.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Just a little change of locale." Jonathan told her.

Clary went to the balcony and threw the doors open. She could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, and she had to fight down a grimace. As much as she had wanted to come here, she didn't want to with Jonathan. She had wanted to come with Wesley or Alec and Magnus and Izzy. Not like this.

"What's the matter? You're in Paris." Jonathan sauntered up next to her. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Sorry." Clary sighed. "I'm not, uh . . . thrilled to be shackled to my demon blooded ex-brother."

"I take it you're afraid of our little bond." Jonathan said. "I forgive you for trying to kill me, by the way."

"Whatever. Can we just go see the sights or something?" Clary walked back into the apartment and Jonathan turned to follow her.

"Gladly."

Jem and Alec stepped out of the portal first. Tessa and Wesley followed behind, all four of them wearing heavy coats and snowshoes. Magnus had pitched a fit, wanting to accompany them but Madzie had been insistent that at least one of her father's stay with her. Alec had felt bad, leaving so soon after he had woken up, but they had to find Clary.

"These are the coordinates." Jem told Alec. "It must have touched down here."

"Let's take a look around." Alec replied. Alec walked up to the little house and threw the door open.

"Damn it!" Wesley shouted, looking over Alec's shoulder.

"They're already gone." Alec sighed, looking at the turned over furniture and the thick layer of dust on everything. Clary and Jonathan were not here.

"I've got tracks!" Jem called, looking down in the snow, Tessa by his side.

Wesley and Alec came over to see what Jem had found. Jem pointed down at one of the footprints. "Looks like a females."

"They keep going." Alec pointed off into the distance.

"You think Clary may have escaped?" Wesley asked.

"I hate to say it, but we might want to hope that she didn't." Jem said.

"Why's that?" Wesley asked, his tone hostile.

"Let's assume that she ran out, right. Didn't have time to stop to grab a winter coat. We're in the middle of nowhere. Eventually, she'll get tired and it's cold. She'd become hypothermic, probably collapse. If she did escape, the chances are we are going to find her somewhere out there freezing to death, if she's not already dead." Jem explained.

"We have to find her." Wesley cried.

Jem and Alec stood up and started running alongside the footprints. They run through a bunch of trees and Jem stops to pick something out of a tree. He turns to the three warlocks and holds out a clump of long black hair.

"Clary was out here." Alec said.

"She might still be." Wesley sighed.

They continued on, walking through the snow as quickly as they could until they came to the edge of a hill where the tracks indicated that Clary had fallen.

"She isn't here!" Alec looked around but couldn't find any indication she was still there.

"There's something down there." Jem said. "Help me." He reached a hand out to Alec and together they slowly made their way down the hill and Alec couldn't help thinking that they made a great team.

They got to the edge of the creek, Tessa and Wesley behind them and Jem kneeled next to a rock in the creek. "Blood." He touched the large red spot on the rock. "It's dry, it's been a while since she fell."

"I don't think I can take this much longer." Wesley told the group. "The not knowing, I can't take it."

"We're going to find her, Wesley." Tessa reassured him. "We will."

Alec was kneeling next Jem, staring at the dried blood on the rock. Jem put his hand on Alec's shoulder, he didn't say anything. He just gave Alec the simple comfort of knowing he had someone there for him.

It was two days later when they saw the changes in Paris.

"We can confirm that the apartment jumped again early this morning." Jem said as they all moved to the ops center.

Catarina, Tessa, Wesley, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Raphael, Madzie, and Simon were all there.

"And we have good reason to believe Clary was in it." Alec finished Jem's sentence.

Over the last two days the men had grown close. Jem had seemed to adopt Alec under his wing and had spent a lot of time with him in the loft or in his office at the Institute. They were becoming very good friends and had a father-son or brother dynamic that Magnus had pointed out more than once.

Jem nodded. "The problem is, she could be anywhere."

"Well, not 'anywhere.'" Magnus corrected.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

Magnus ran a hand over the ops table, making it light up. "Inter-dimensional domiciles run along ley line grids. Based on the apartment's size and power, there are only a handful of habitable regions with grid junctions large enough to support it."

"Alright, well, let's get a list of all the places that fit the profile and check any nearby Institutes for unusual activity." Alec ordered Izzy.

"Do we think any international warlock friends would keep an eye out for us?" Alec asked his friends.

"Marvin might help." Wesley spoke up.

"Isaac and Elphas owe me favors." Magnus added.

"What about Kwasi?" Alec turned to Magnus. "He owed me a favor, he knew we were together, he might let you cash in."

"I'll make the call." Magnus nodded.

"Even if we check all these places," Simon said. "It's still like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Then we better start now." Alec told him.

Simon looked unsure and Alec broke away from the group, grabbed Simon by the arm and led him up to his office. Simon went willingly, surprised by how gentle Alec had been when he had grabbed him. Alec opened the door of his office and waved Simon in and Alec closed the door after the both of them.

"We're going to find her, Simon. I promise you." Alec told him, sitting on the edge of his desk whereas Simon just looked around the office uncomfortably.

"How can you be so sure?" Simon asked. "I saw what happened, you didn't. I really thought I had killed her. I mean, you're her older brother. Aren't you supposed to hate me for what I did?"

"I know how much Clary means to you, Simon. And I know how much you mean to her. Even if you had killed her, which you didn't, she wouldn't have been angry with you. It was an accident. It's not like it was premeditated murder. She forgave me for killing Jocelyn."

"You were possessed. You couldn't control it." Simon pointed out.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that in the time between you telling me you couldn't control the mark, right before you went in the building, and when the mark went off, you learned to control it."

"Well, I didn't but..."

"Then it wouldn't have been your fault." Alec told him. "I mean, how hypocritical would I have to be to allow Clary to forgive me for killing her mom and then to hold you accountable for practically the same exact thing? No matter how much I love her, I couldn't blame you."

Simon shook his head. "I'd still blame myself."

Oh, how Alec understood that. How many times had Clary told Alec that she forgave him? How many times did he believe her, yet still hold himself accountable?

Alec sighed and pushed himself up off the edge of his desk. He closed the distance between Simon and himself and pulled the younger vampire into his arms. Simon stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around Alec as well and he buried his face into his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Simon." Alec told him. "I know Magnus and I poke fun at you, but that's just our way of showing our affection. Magnus, he and I we've been through so much, lost so much, been hurt by so many people. Poking fun at you, it's easier than being truly affectionate. But I want you to know that if you ever need me, I'm here. You need a big brother? I'll be your brother. Okay?"

"Okay." Simon gripped the backs of Alec's shoulders tightly before letting him go. "Thanks, man."

Alec just nodded and walked out of the room.

"That was incredible." Jonathan marveled, his arm around Clary pulling her snug against his side where she was very stiff and uncomfortable.

"You killed a man Jonathan," She said, allowing herself to be pulled along by him. "A Shadowhunter."

"And I did it for you." Jonathan told her. "Seeing you in his arms like that, so vulnerable...It wasn't like any kill I've ever done before. Clary . . . It felt so good!"

He let her go and stopped them. He turned to stand in front of her and grabbed her hands. "You make me good."

She wrenched her hands out of his. "That's not what good is, Jonathan! Killing like that should never feel good."

"Oh yeah?" Jonathan asked. "I heard what you did to our father. On the shores of Lake Lyn, watching his life slip from your hands, how did that feel?"

Clary glared at him. "Valentine was not my father. That title goes to Magnus Bane or Robert Lightwood."

"Yeah." Jonathan said. "That's what I thought. It did feel good."

"What are we doing here Jonathan?" She demanded. "The Morning Star Sword. It's not a gift. What are you planning?"

"I would love to tell you, Clary." Clary didn't believe that for a second. "But frankly, I am beginning to question your motives."

Clary rolled her eyes and looked over Jonathan's shoulder. Alec, Wesley and two people she didn't recognize were running towards them. Alec had his bow at the ready, arrow notched.

She shoved Jonathan behind her and put a hand up. "Wait! Don't shoot! If you kill him, I die too."

"Stand down." Alec said, lowering his bow.

"I knew I never should have trusted you!" Jonathan yelled into Clary's ear.

"Let's be real Jonathan." Clary laughed humorlessly. "We never trusted each other."

She grabbed his dagger from his thigh holster and stabbed herself just above her knee.

Jonathan grabbed his thigh where he was bleeding as well, and Wesley half-lunged forward, purple magic sparking from his fingers as he looked at the stab wound in Clary's leg from his spot about a hundred feet away.

"You little bitch!" Jonathan shouted before running off.

Clary pulled the knife out of her leg as Alec and the mysterious man ran forward, stopping just in front of her and looking in the direction Jonathan ran in. Clary's knees buckled and Alec caught her.

"Never disappear like that again." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Jem, Tessa and I are going to try and find him. You okay to stay here with Wes?"

Clary nodded, holding on to Alec's bicep. Wesley jogged forward, taking Clary from Alec's arms and watching as his three companions ran off.

Wesley sent his magic into Clary's leg, healing it. They watched it heal and close up before Clary looked up at him.

"Wesley.."

Wesley took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He let one hand drift up to her hair and he held a fistful of her black curly locks in his fist. Clary's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, this is what she had been yearning for since the moment she first saw him. Since he pressed those gorgeous lips to the back of her hand and whisked her away into a portal.

She then remembered one very important fact. She jerked away from his lips and his arms, putting some distance between the two of them, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"Clary?" Wesley asked. Clary tried not to think about how wonderful his accent and voice made her name sound. "What is it, love?"

"You have a soulmate in Tokyo or whatever." Clary tried to catch her breath. "You shouldn't be kissing me."

"Clary." Wesley smiled at her; his eyes were soft. The kind of soft that Magnus or Alec's eyes were when they looked at each other. Clary's heart dropped to her feet. She didn't dare to think that this was going where she thought it was. "I never said that I had a soulmate in Tokyo. I told you that I had met her, but that It was too early to say anything."

"I need you to say it." Clary said, backing up another step as he took another forward. "I won't believe it, not until you say it."

Tears were building in her eyes as she held a hand up in between them, silently asking him to stay put.

"You're my soulmate Clary." Wesley told her, tears building in his eyes as she looked at him like she was terrified. "The two weeks you've been gone, Clary, I've been terrified. I've been terrified that you were hurt, that maybe you were dead. That maybe you had died, and I would never be able to tell you how much I love you. That I had lost the other half of my soul, my heart before I ever really got a chance to have you. We aren't like Alec and Magnus, Clary. You wouldn't have come back to me."

"Why couldn't you have told me before?" Clary cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I have been trying to convince myself that I don't love you because you had a soulmate that you loved. That we could never be together."

Wesley moved forward and enveloped her into his arms once more. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, and I am so sorry. I should have told you; I should've told you sooner. Magnus and Alec wanted me to tell you sooner, but I was afraid. You know what Shaylee did to me, and it wasn't that I thought you were going to go mental and kill everyone, but I was scared of being hurt again. I wouldn't have been able to take it."

"By the Angel, I love you." Clary sobbed into his shoulder before pulling back and pressing her lips to his. Wesley stroked her cheek as he kissed her before taking a stand of her hair and brushing it to rest behind her ear. Clary loved how attentive he was, and how he clearly loved her. That was the kind of love that she needed, she was the kind of person who needed to know where she stood.

"Seriously?" Clary heard Alec's voice from behind her. Clary broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder.

Jem, Tessa and Alec had come back empty handed. Alec's lip was curled in playful disgust as he looked at his little sister in one of his best friend's arms.

"I've seen you and Magnus do worse." Clary shot back.

"Clary," Alec smiled. "This is Jem Carstairs and his wife, Tessa Gray. They've been helping Wesley and I search for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Clary shook both of their hands.

"Jem and I actually have met you before." Tessa informed Clary.

"What?" Alec asked. "You didn't tell me that."

"Or me." Wesley piped up, tightening his grip on Clary.

"You were two years old." Tessa continued like the men had not spoken. "Your mother brought you to Magnus, she wanted him to rid you of your inner eye. Instead we decided to periodically wipe your memory and we called on a silent brother, Jem, and together he and I performed a protection ceremony on you. It ensured that demons wouldn't attack you while you were unaware of the Shadow World."

"Oh." Clary blinked. "Well, thank you then."

"I saw you a couple times after that." Tessa continued. "Whenever Magnus babysat you. I used to braid your hair and sometimes we did Magnus' make up together. We baked cookies and played with dolls. I was Auntie Tess. Magnus was Daddy. I so wish that you had been able to recover your memories. I know how much it kills Magnus that you'll never remember how much you adored him."

Clary frowned and looked down at where her and Wesley's feet were almost touching. "I wish I could remember as well."

"How about we talk about this more at home? Magnus, Izzy and Simon are probably worried sick." Alec suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement and Alec waved a hand, creating a portal.

"It worked!" Clary cried, looking at his runes after his obvious display of magic.

"It did." Alec smiled at her before walking into the portal. Jem followed closely behind with Tessa behind him. Wesley released Clary, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the portal.

They stepped out into the loft and she had barely taken stock of her surroundings when there were arms wrapped tightly around her and a voice in her ear.

"Am I dreaming?" Simon asked her. Wesley squeezed her hand; he hadn't let her go.

"No." Clary laughed, putting on hand on his back, squeezing Wesley's hand with the other.

"I'm not?" Simon pulled back to look at her.

"No." Clary shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, my God!" He pulled her back into his arms before letting her go and moving aside so Izzy could approach her.

"Hi." Clary grinned.

"Hi." Izzy pulled her into her arms, giving Wesley a slight look when she noticed that he was still clutching Clary's hand like a lifeline. Izzy pulled back and gripped Clary's shoulders. "Tell me where Jonathan is. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands."

"You can't." Alec said.

"None of us can." Jem added.

"Why?" Catarina asked. Leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Lilith forced me to drink some of Jonathan's blood. Because of that, he and I are connected. I get hurt, he gets hurt, he dies, I die."

"Which is why I sent an alert out to the other Institutes." Alec told everyone. "Jonathan must be captured alive."

"He was looking for a sword when we were in Paris. The morning star. If we can find it first, maybe we can track down Jonathan." Clary said.

"It's a solid idea." Jem nodded.

Magnus seemed to get impatient and he moved forward, gently shoving Izzy out of the way and pulled Clary into him. He batted Wesley away and Wesley reluctantly dropped Clary's hand. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Magnus held her to him so tightly that Clary was just on the edge of having difficulty breathing. "I'm going to lock you in your room and you're never allowed to leave, ever again." He was crying.

Clary smiled. "Okay."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know."

Magnus took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down her back, making her hair move with his hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

Magnus pulled away and put a hand on the side of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"There's one idea that I have regarding the blood connection." Magnus said loud enough for everyone to hear. He moved away from Clary, going to stand next to his husband, son and daughter.

"You have an idea?" Wesley asked as he reattached himself to Clary, wrapping an arm around her waist and offering her his other hand which Clary took in both of hers.

"We do the ritual on her, just like we did for Alexander. However, she wouldn't be able to use the rune to keep her runes. If she were to keep her runes, she would keep some of her Angel blood. She would have to be one hundred percent warlock."

"What does me becoming a warlock have to do with breaking my connection to Jonathan?" Clary asked Magnus.

"You would be changing your blood, your DNA." Magnus explained. "You would still be you; you would still be a Lightwood, you would still be . . ." He hesitated, looking at Wesley.

"My soulmate." Wesley nodded. "She knows."

"Right." Magnus looked back at Clary. "You would just be a different species essentially. It's just like turning into a werewolf or a vampire. But I believe that this would break your connection to Jonathan."

Clary looked up at Wesley. "What do you think?" She asked quietly. "You okay with me bugging you for eternity?"

Wesley smiled. "You don't bug me." He told her quietly. "And I don't think you realize how much I want you to say yes."

Clary smiled and looked at the rest of the room. "What does everyone else think?"

"The only opinion that matters is yours." Jem tells her. "You want to do it, we'll do it."

"Then let's do it." Clary said. "I want to do it."

"Okay." Magnus nodded. "We will get everything ready."

He walked up to Clary and Wesley. "Would you like to get her ready?" He asked Wesley. "I can draw the pentagram and do the spell work."

Wesley nodded. "Thank you."

"You think you'd ever consider having another Parabatai?" Jem asked Alec.

They were sitting in the corner of the loft watching Madzie coerce Raphael into playing dolls with her.

"When Jace was still alive, or right after he died, I would've said no. Not in a million years. But now? Yeah, I would. Not to replace him. Don't get me wrong. No one could ever replace Jace. But I think about living for eternity, never having that feeling again. I miss that feeling."

"So do I." Jem said. "And I was going to wait awhile, to ask this. But, with Clary doing this ritual today, this is my last chance to do it the way I want."

"What do you mean?" Alec turned to look at him.

"Alec," Jem sighed. "I do not wish to go through another loss such as the loss of my Parabatai. But if I were to fight with someone again, Alec, I would want it to be with you."

Alec took a deep breath. "You're asking...?"

"I'm going to go in there and I'm going to ask Clary for one more rune. An immortality rune. I have no desire to become half warlock. I wish to stay a Shadowhunter, but I also wish to stay with Tessa, Wesley, Catarina, Magnus, Clary and you. Even the Vampires and Madzie. But I also wish to have a Parabatai. You."

Alec looked at him. Really looked at him. "Jem." He said quietly. "I would be honored to call you my Parabatai."

Jem smiled, a big, toothy, genuine smile. He stood up and pulled Alec up with him by the arm. The two men embraced in the middle of the living room.

"Should I be worried that you are trying to steal my husband out from under me, Jem?" Magnus' teasing voice floated into the room.

"Your Husband just agreed to become my Parabatai, Magnus."

As soon as Clary closed the door to her room, Wesley had her in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" Clary asked as she wrapped her arms around him and just reveled in the feeling of being held by the man she loved.

"For doing this." He said. "Even if it's just because of the blood connection. Thank you for staying with me."

Clary breathed him in and closed her eyes. "Did you really think that I could ever leave you?" She asked, her tone soft and her words quiet.

Wesley ran a hand over her hair and then cupped the back of her neck, pulling her back by her hip enough that he could kiss her. It wasn't fast paced or hurried, it was soft and slow and sweet. Just two people trying to show the other how much they love each other.

When Clary pulled away, she could see that Wesley was crying. She gave him a small smile and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Don't cry." She whispered. "It's okay." She brushed the tears away with her thumbs and Wesley held on to the opening of her jacket, like he was afraid she would move away, and he needed a reassurance that she couldn't.

"You're right." He nodded, letting go of her jacket and grabbing her hands, keeping them where they are on his face. "I've never been more okay than I am right now."

He pressed another quick kiss to her lips, before smiling at her playfully and grabbing her by the waist again. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then the other, then her nose, her forehead and her lips once more. Clary giggled and squirmed in his hold as the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jem said.

"Hi." Clary smiled. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to ask a favor from you, before you go through with the ritual."

"I don't think it's wise to postpone this." Wesley held a hand up towards Jem, in between Jem and Clary.

"No, I don't mean that. I completely agree." Jem nodded. "I was just hoping that Clary could make one last rune."

Clary pulled away and pulled out her stele. "Of course." She nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"An immortality rune." Jem said. "I've asked your brother to be my Parabatai, and I want to stay with Tessa, but... I don't want to be a warlock. So, could you make me an Immortality rune?"

"Coming right up." Clary nodded. "Where at?"

Jem beamed and rolled up his sleeve. "Thank you, Clary."

"Oh, please." She touched the stele to the spot on his arm that he pointed at. "According to Tessa you helped keep me safe for sixteen years and then you helped search for and rescue me when Jonathan kidnapped me. Plus, you are about to become my brother's Parabatai. It would be kind of horrible for me to say no to something so simple. There, all done."

Jem looked down at the rune and ran a finger over it. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing."

"Now go show your wife and Parabatai." Wes waved Jem out of the room. "We have to get Clary ready for the thing."

Jem grabbed Clary by the sides of her arms, planted a kiss on her cheek and fled the room, closing the door behind him.

"So." Clary turned to Wesley. "The ritual?"

"You'll change into something comfortable; we'll go into the room. You'll stand in the middle of the pentagram and Tessa and Magnus will do the spell work. It won't take long. After that, we will bring you back into here, we'll lay you down and you'll be asked to drink a potion and some demon blood. After that, you'll only be conscious for a few more seconds. You're supposed to sleep for about twenty-four hours after that. During that time your magic will settle in and so will your warlock mark. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I'll get a mark?" Clary asked, intrigued.

"You will." Wesley smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Can I - what's yours? Can I . . . see it?" Clary asked hesitantly.

Wesley removed his glamour and Clary gasped. All over his skin were beautiful black vine designs. "Oh my..." She traced a finger up his arm and then moved it to his face. "So beautiful."

Wesley held back tears. "You're the beautiful one, love. Now go get changed."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

EDITED 5/30/2020

Alec woke to the feeling of eyes on him. He was still curled up in that horrible little infirmary bed, Magnus laying by his side.

Alec opened his eyes and flinched back with a little shout, making Magnus stir but not wake.

Raphael gave him an unimpressed look from where he was, standing over Alec.

"Please don't wake Madzie up." Raphael sighed. "It took forever to get her to go to sleep."

Alec looked over to where he was pointing and saw that Madzie had wedged herself in between her fathers and fallen asleep with her face pressed into Alec's stomach. Alec had thought Magnus was just pressed up against him, which wasn't unusual.

"What time is it?" Alec sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes before holding a hand out to his son and pulling him in towards the bed. Raphael rolled his eyes and got into the bed next to Alec, acting as if the action were physically hurting him.

"It's eight a.m." Raphael sighed, sounding incredibly put out.

"It's tomorrow?" Looking down at where Raphael's head was resting on his stretched-out bicep.

Raphael looked up at him. "No.." He looked at Alec like he'd gone crazy. "It's today."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I meant that I slept the rest of yesterday and all night."

"Right." Raphael said and turned back to look up at the ceiling again.

Alec bent the arm that Raphael's head was lying on so that he could drape an arm over his shoulder. "You're mad at me."

Raphael turned in towards Alec and grabbed a stand of Madzie's hair to rub between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm not angry." Raphael said. "I'm scared. You almost died, Dad. I made the mistake of coming here right after they brought you in. I brought Madzie with me. You looked like.. well, death. The blood, it was everywhere. Papa was crying, Wesley was crying, Cat and Tessa looked freaked out. Isabelle came in later and she was distraught. I thought you were going to die again."

"I promise you," Alec whispered. "That I will never intentionally leave you. I will fight tooth and nail to stay with you, your papa and your sister. I'm so sorry that I scared you, I wish you wouldn't have had to see what you saw. I'm okay, Raph. And today, I'm becoming a warlock again, to stay with you three."

"I know." Raphael said. "And I know I don't say it much, but I love you Dad."

"I love you, too, hijo."

Alec stood staring into Clary's bedroom at the loft. He had changed into a loose, long sleeve grey top and some form fitting black sweatpants. Wesley was drawing the pentagram and Magnus was finishing with the potion, just as Magnus had said would happen the day before.

Raphael was standing behind Alec, leaning against the wall across from Clary's bedroom door. Catarina and Tessa were each busying themselves with trivial things. Tessa was in the kitchen doing Raziel knows what and Catarina was trying to make Alec and Magnus' bedroom more comfortable.

"Hey, buddy." Wesley whispered to Raphael behind Alec. "Why don't you go into the room? Everything's ready. I'm just going to talk to your Dad for a minute."

"Fine." Raphael walked away and into the same room they had used to summon the memory demon back when Magnus and Alec had first met.

"Jem, Tessa and I will keep watching the weather patterns. When you wake up, we will go get her. Okay?" Wesley patted his shoulder. "But right now, we are going to close this door and we are going to go into that room and get your magic and immortality back."

"Is this selfish?" Alec asked. "Me doing this now, maybe we should postpone this. Just until we find her."

"No." Wesley shook his head. "Absolutely not. Alec, you may be her brother, but I am her soulmate. If I of all people am telling you to go through with this, go through with it. Because I know Clary, I know the woman that I love, and I know that without a shadow of a doubt that Clary would want you to do this. Besides, if you do this, If you do this to stay with your soulmate, if you show her it's possible, maybe she'll choose to stay with me."

Wesley looked down at his feet, Alec could see how much the man was hurting. Alec could tell how much the Warlock loved his sister, how much it was killing him to be so uncertain of her fate.

"Let's do it. And then let's go find my sister." Alec told him. Wesley did his best to smile and patted Alec on the shoulder again before gripping it and leading him into the room.

There was a large pentagram on the ground and Tessa was standing at one of the points. Raphael, Magnus and Catarina were standing against the wall near the door. Wesley led Alec to the middle of the pentagram, making him bypass the three that were lined up against the wall.

Wesley took Alec by the shoulder and directed him on how to stand, making him stand sideways so that he wasn't facing either Tessa or Wesley. Wesley squeezed Alec's shoulder and then moved to the other point on the pentagram.

"Ready, Alec?" Tessa asked.

Alec turned to take a long look at Magnus. Magnus was watching him intently; he was wringing his hands and his eyes were wide and unglamoured. He looked so hopeful, yet so afraid. It was like he was terrified to have hope. He then looked at Raphael, who he could tell was trying his hardest to look bored but couldn't hide the worry and concern in his eyes.

Alec could tell his family wouldn't be able to show their happiness until he woke up with his magic and his mark, alive and safe.

"I'm ready." He nodded, turning back to look at the wall.

"Okay." Tessa said quietly.

She and Wesley held up their hands and gestured grandly, letting their magic run through Alec and into the pentagram. The pentagram lit up a bright green as the pair began to chant in a language that Alec had the sudden feeling he should recognize.

He gasped as a burning sensation went through him and his eyes fluttered closed as the scalding hot, burning feeling started to build. It started in his toes, through his feet and up his legs. It touched every part of him and left a tingling feeling in its wake. It wasn't necessarily a good kind of tingling. It wasn't like the tingling feeling that Magnus gave him when they were in bed together, when he leaned over him and ran his hands over every inch of him or ran his lips down his neck and across his chest. It wasn't like that.

It was almost like a fluttering or a kind of slithering feeling, like there was a snake running through his veins and it was making him lightheaded. Everything else got blocked out, the sounds of his friends chanting, Magnus' worried voice asking questions, Raphael telling his father to shut up and let them work. Everything was blocked out, until there were hands grabbing his own. Another set of hands took his shoulders and pushed him to turn and walk.

Alec tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, his ears were ringing and he just followed the hands that were leading them. He recognized them as Wesley's, and he assumed that Tessa was the one pushing him forward.

Together, the two people that had their hands on him, eased him into bed and under the covers. He laid there for a moment before he felt a cup at his lips, he drank what he was given. It didn't taste wonderful, but it was bearable. The person took the cup away and gave him another one. He went to drink it, eagerly, ready to be finished, but he choked on the taste and went to spit it out as reflex. But then there was an iron grip on his chin, he recognized the fingers, it was his husband. Magnus gripped Alec's chin and tipped the cup again, this time Alec drank everything he was given.

Alec's vision and hearing cleared as he finished what was in the cup. He saw Magnus sitting on the side of the bed, next to him. He had a wet washcloth in his hand, and he used it to wipe Alec's lips before leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. "You've done so well, my love, so well. Everything went just right. You're going to take a short nap now, okay? I'll see you when you wake up."

And then Alec blinked, and Magnus was gone. Wesley was sitting in the armchair next to the bed, flipping through an old book that Alec recognized from Magnus' collection. He'd seen it in several of his lives, Magnus had had it for a long time.

"Wesley?" Alec asked, his voice was hoarse, and he suddenly felt very stiff.

"Hey, mate." Wesley looked up in surprise. "You're finally awake. We were getting worried."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. "I didn't sleep, I - Magnus was just here but then he disappeared and now you're here."

"Alec, you've been asleep for three days." Wesley told him.

Alec blinked up at him. "Did it work? Did it at least work? Magnus told me one day. He said I'd sleep for twenty-four hours."

"Your eyes are green." Wesley said. "You still have all of your runes. Now we just need to see if your magic works, and Izzy volunteered to take some blood to see if your cells have changed. If they have, we will know if you're immortal."

Alec looked across the room, he saw his phone and he snapped his fingers. Green magic sparked between his fingers and his phone appeared in his hand.

"I've missed that feeling." Alec whispered. "My magic, it running through me. I've missed it."

"Congratulations mate. I'll send Iz in here and Cat will do a workup, after that, we're going to Siberia."

"Siberia?" Alec asked.

"We just got word that there were weather changes there." Wesley told him. "Clary might still be there. So, you, me, Jem and Tessa are going to go and check it out."

"Good." Alec nodded. "We've got to find her."

"Good morning." A young man said as Clary opened her eyes.

She sat up and gripped the back of the admittedly, very comfortable couch. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. She didn't recognize him, but the look on his face, in his eyes, that was familiar.

She glanced around the room. She didn't recognize where she was, but she had a feeling that she was no longer in New York. Her family would have found her by now, if they weren't all dead by now.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled for a split second before schooling his features. "Don't you see the family resemblance?" He quirked his lips and did a little half shrug. "I mean, before you decided you wanted a fancy new family."

Clary pushed herself up off the couch and marched over to the window, she saw that she was correct in thinking that they weren't in New York anymore and turned back to the man. "Jonathan."

"In the flesh." He nodded. "Resurrection brought back my real face."

"Where's Lilith?" Clary demanded, stepping closer to her ex-brother.

"Back in Edom, where she belongs." Jonathan answered, also stepping closer to her. "You've been asleep for days. You must be starving. How about I make you some breakfast? And a nice cup of tea?"

Clary scoffed and strode past him. She was trying to look annoyed while she was surveying her surroundings, just like Alec had taught her.

"I got Earl Grey, your favorite . . ." Jonathan said dejectedly as she walked past him.

He turned to watch her as she scanned the dining room before turning back to him. "What'd she do to me? She did something right?"

"You drank my blood." Jonathan told her. "We're connected now. It's a miracle."

Clary didn't allow herself to digest that information, she couldn't freak out. "It's what brought you back to life. Nothing more." Clary spat.

"It's a symbol of our bond." Jonathan argued. "I wouldn't be alive without my little sister."

"I am not your sister." Clary said in a hard tone. "And if it were up to me, it never would have happened."

She walked back over to the window. "Where are we?"

"Siberia." Jonathan came to stand behind her.

"The apartment can move?" Clary was genuinely curious.

"Cool, huh?" Jonathan placed a hesitant hand on her waist and Clary jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She took a deep breath. "Of all places, why Siberia?"

"Lilith sent us here, to keep us safe." Jonathan took a half step back and raised his hands in surrender.

Clary gave him a disbelieving look. "You really think your friends wouldn't kill me if they had the chance?" Jonathan took a step closer to her. "If they did that, it would only hurt you."

"Yeah, right." Clary rolled her eyes. "My family would do what was necessary, and I would stand with them the entire time."

"I know you believe that," Jonathan nodded sympathetically. "But you'll see it my way, soon enough. Don't worry. They'll never find you. I won't let them hurt you. Hurt us."

"If you're looking for a 'thank you' you're never gonna get it." Clary shook her head.

Jonathan chuckled. "You don't have to thank me. We're family, you and I. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. You're all that I have left."

"Hmm." Clary said. "You know, I am actually kind of hungry. How about that breakfast?"

"Of course." Jonathan looked kind of shocked at how quickly Clary had changed her tune. Clary hoped that he would chalk it up to some sort of head injury or how long she had been asleep. "Coming right up."

He turned and walked down the hall, as soon as he was out of sight, Clary sprinted across the room towards the door she had spotted when she was surveying her surroundings. She grabbed a cloak from a coat rack and pressed the button on the elevator a couple times. When it didn't work, she pried the doors open.

"Clary!" Jonathan called from across the room. "Come on! You can't go out there. You're never gonna survive."

She turned to him and spat with all the hate she could muster. "Watch me!"

She ran out into the blizzard while Jonathan watched, exasperated. Clary threw the cloak over her shoulders and ran as fast and as far as she could across the yard in front of the little house, they had apparently been in. She ran for miles; she was nearing a creek at the bottom of a hill when she turned around and saw that Jonathan had been tailing her. She kept running, not down the hill but along the creek. She stopped and turned in a circle seeing that she was indeed, in the middle of nowhere. She had no hope of getting out of here alive. She panicked and she felt her heart speed up and her breathing slow. And that's when she fell, tumbling down the hill towards the creek.

The last thing she remembered was her head hitting the rock and half of her body settling in the freezing cold water.

When Clary woke up, she was warm and her head ached the slightest bit. She looked over and saw she was in a chair right next to the fireplace. Her clothes had been changed and a blanket had been draped over her.

"You're awake." Jonathan came into the room with a bowl of soup. "Here." He offered it to her. "It'll help you get your strength back."

"I don't want anything from you." Clary said coldly. Staring at him, glaring at him. All she wanted was to be back with her family. Alec, Magnus, Madzie, Izzy, her mother. Wesley.

She knew she had fallen in love with the Warlock. They spent almost all their free time together, and he had helped. He had helped her work through so much of her life and how much it had changed. He had shown her that it was okay for her to love herself after everything, after her failures and her challenges. Wesley Thomas was the most amazing guy she had ever met, and he was in love with someone else. He had a soulmate out there somewhere. And she wished so desperately that it was her that was his soulmate, not that other girl. She just wanted to be back with him, sitting on the love seat in her bedroom watching trashy television.

"I understand that you don't trust me." Jonathan set the soup down on the end table next to her chair. "But I would like to ask you to try."

"How could I possibly trust you? After everything you've done?"

"Because I was your brother?" Jonathan asked. "Because you and I? We aren't that different."

"I am nothing like you."

"I may have demon blood, so do others that you love." He told her. "Simon, Magnus, Luke. My curse started the day that I was abandoned by my birth mother. Our mother. Would you be any different if instead of Jocelyn, you were raised by our sadistic father?"

"Jace was raised by Valentine. He was a good man."

"Jace wasn't sent to Edom." Jonathan argued.

"Jonathan, if you're looking for pity, you should save your breath." She threw the blanket off of herself and walked across the room.

"I'm not interested in pity." Jonathan rose to his feet and watched her walk away. "Just understanding. I can't deny the things I've done. But you need to know that's behind me now. I can change."

Clary turned around and looked at him incredulously.

"I want to change." Jonathan said. "Because, whatever good inside of you, at least some of that has got to be inside of me too. Somewhere. I intend to prove that to you. I should go get some more firewood; I'll be right back."

Clary moved to the dining room and stared out the window resentfully.

"Sorry it took so long." Jonathan came back fifteen minutes later. "The weather's brutal out there. The good news is, we won't be here much longer. The apartment can take us wherever we want to go. And if I recall," He rounded the table to stand near her and Clary held a knife up behind her back. "One place that you have always dreamed of visiting ever since she was a little girl."

"Paris," She moved closer to him.

"Absolument," He grinned and moved closer as well. They were only inches apart and Clary's skin was crawling.

He looked into her eyes and then down at her lips and in seconds, his lips were on hers. She reeled back and brought the knife up and stabbed it through the bottom of his mouth.

Jonathan started to gasp as blood flowed from his lips and Clary smirked triumphantly before she realized something was very wrong.

Blood seeped from her lips and from a stab wound on the underside of her jaw. Both her and Jonathan sunk to the ground as they struggled to breathe. Jonathan pulled his stele out and healed himself which healed Clary as well.

They looked at each other in shock as they both got to their feet.

"Amazing." Jonathan said.

"No." Clary was horrified.

"We are one now, Clary Lightwood."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

EDITED 5/30/2020

Clary watched in horror as Jonathan did something to the apartment. She nearly fell to the ground when it stopped.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Just a little change of locale." Jonathan told her.

Clary went to the balcony and threw the doors open. She could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, and she had to fight down a grimace. As much as she had wanted to come here, she didn't want to with Jonathan. She had wanted to come with Wesley or Alec and Magnus and Izzy. Not like this.

"What's the matter? You're in Paris." Jonathan sauntered up next to her. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Sorry." Clary sighed. "I'm not, uh . . . thrilled to be shackled to my demon blooded ex-brother."

"I take it you're afraid of our little bond." Jonathan said. "I forgive you for trying to kill me, by the way."

"Whatever. Can we just go see the sights or something?" Clary walked back into the apartment and Jonathan turned to follow her.

"Gladly."

Jem and Alec stepped out of the portal first. Tessa and Wesley followed behind, all four of them wearing heavy coats and snowshoes. Magnus had pitched a fit, wanting to accompany them but Madzie had been insistent that at least one of her father's stay with her. Alec had felt bad, leaving so soon after he had woken up, but they had to find Clary.

"These are the coordinates." Jem told Alec. "It must have touched down here."

"Let's take a look around." Alec replied. Alec walked up to the little house and threw the door open.

"Damn it!" Wesley shouted, looking over Alec's shoulder.

"They're already gone." Alec sighed, looking at the turned over furniture and the thick layer of dust on everything. Clary and Jonathan were not here.

"I've got tracks!" Jem called, looking down in the snow, Tessa by his side.

Wesley and Alec came over to see what Jem had found. Jem pointed down at one of the footprints. "Looks like a females."

"They keep going." Alec pointed off into the distance.

"You think Clary may have escaped?" Wesley asked.

"I hate to say it, but we might want to hope that she didn't." Jem said.

"Why's that?" Wesley asked, his tone hostile.

"Let's assume that she ran out, right. Didn't have time to stop to grab a winter coat. We're in the middle of nowhere. Eventually, she'll get tired and it's cold. She'd become hypothermic, probably collapse. If she did escape, the chances are we are going to find her somewhere out there freezing to death, if she's not already dead." Jem explained.

"We have to find her." Wesley cried.

Jem and Alec stood up and started running alongside the footprints. They run through a bunch of trees and Jem stops to pick something out of a tree. He turns to the three warlocks and holds out a clump of long black hair.

"Clary was out here." Alec said.

"She might still be." Wesley sighed.

They continued on, walking through the snow as quickly as they could until they came to the edge of a hill where the tracks indicated that Clary had fallen.

"She isn't here!" Alec looked around but couldn't find any indication she was still there.

"There's something down there." Jem said. "Help me." He reached a hand out to Alec and together they slowly made their way down the hill and Alec couldn't help thinking that they made a great team.

They got to the edge of the creek, Tessa and Wesley behind them and Jem kneeled next to a rock in the creek. "Blood." He touched the large red spot on the rock. "It's dry, it's been a while since she fell."

"I don't think I can take this much longer." Wesley told the group. "The not knowing, I can't take it."

"We're going to find her, Wesley." Tessa reassured him. "We will."

Alec was kneeling next Jem, staring at the dried blood on the rock. Jem put his hand on Alec's shoulder, he didn't say anything. He just gave Alec the simple comfort of knowing he had someone there for him.

It was two days later when they saw the changes in Paris.

"We can confirm that the apartment jumped again early this morning." Jem said as they all moved to the ops center.

Catarina, Tessa, Wesley, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Raphael, Madzie, and Simon were all there.

"And we have good reason to believe Clary was in it." Alec finished Jem's sentence.

Over the last two days the men had grown close. Jem had seemed to adopt Alec under his wing and had spent a lot of time with him in the loft or in his office at the Institute. They were becoming very good friends and had a father-son or brother dynamic that Magnus had pointed out more than once.

Jem nodded. "The problem is, she could be anywhere."

"Well, not 'anywhere.'" Magnus corrected.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

Magnus ran a hand over the ops table, making it light up. "Inter-dimensional domiciles run along ley line grids. Based on the apartment's size and power, there are only a handful of habitable regions with grid junctions large enough to support it."

"Alright, well, let's get a list of all the places that fit the profile and check any nearby Institutes for unusual activity." Alec ordered Izzy.

"Do we think any international warlock friends would keep an eye out for us?" Alec asked his friends.

"Marvin might help." Wesley spoke up.

"Isaac and Elphas owe me favors." Magnus added.

"What about Kwasi?" Alec turned to Magnus. "He owed me a favor, he knew we were together, he might let you cash in."

"I'll make the call." Magnus nodded.

"Even if we check all these places," Simon said. "It's still like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Then we better start now." Alec told him.

Simon looked unsure and Alec broke away from the group, grabbed Simon by the arm and led him up to his office. Simon went willingly, surprised by how gentle Alec had been when he had grabbed him. Alec opened the door of his office and waved Simon in and Alec closed the door after the both of them.

"We're going to find her, Simon. I promise you." Alec told him, sitting on the edge of his desk whereas Simon just looked around the office uncomfortably.

"How can you be so sure?" Simon asked. "I saw what happened, you didn't. I really thought I had killed her. I mean, you're her older brother. Aren't you supposed to hate me for what I did?"

"I know how much Clary means to you, Simon. And I know how much you mean to her. Even if you had killed her, which you didn't, she wouldn't have been angry with you. It was an accident. It's not like it was premeditated murder. She forgave me for killing Jocelyn."

"You were possessed. You couldn't control it." Simon pointed out.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that in the time between you telling me you couldn't control the mark, right before you went in the building, and when the mark went off, you learned to control it."

"Well, I didn't but..."

"Then it wouldn't have been your fault." Alec told him. "I mean, how hypocritical would I have to be to allow Clary to forgive me for killing her mom and then to hold you accountable for practically the same exact thing? No matter how much I love her, I couldn't blame you."

Simon shook his head. "I'd still blame myself."

Oh, how Alec understood that. How many times had Clary told Alec that she forgave him? How many times did he believe her, yet still hold himself accountable?

Alec sighed and pushed himself up off the edge of his desk. He closed the distance between Simon and himself and pulled the younger vampire into his arms. Simon stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around Alec as well and he buried his face into his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Simon." Alec told him. "I know Magnus and I poke fun at you, but that's just our way of showing our affection. Magnus, he and I we've been through so much, lost so much, been hurt by so many people. Poking fun at you, it's easier than being truly affectionate. But I want you to know that if you ever need me, I'm here. You need a big brother? I'll be your brother. Okay?"

"Okay." Simon gripped the backs of Alec's shoulders tightly before letting him go. "Thanks, man."

Alec just nodded and walked out of the room.

"That was incredible." Jonathan marveled, his arm around Clary pulling her snug against his side where she was very stiff and uncomfortable.

"You killed a man Jonathan," She said, allowing herself to be pulled along by him. "A Shadowhunter."

"And I did it for you." Jonathan told her. "Seeing you in his arms like that, so vulnerable...It wasn't like any kill I've ever done before. Clary . . . It felt so good!"

He let her go and stopped them. He turned to stand in front of her and grabbed her hands. "You make me good."

She wrenched her hands out of his. "That's not what good is, Jonathan! Killing like that should never feel good."

"Oh yeah?" Jonathan asked. "I heard what you did to our father. On the shores of Lake Lyn, watching his life slip from your hands, how did that feel?"

Clary glared at him. "Valentine was not my father. That title goes to Magnus Bane or Robert Lightwood."

"Yeah." Jonathan said. "That's what I thought. It did feel good."

"What are we doing here Jonathan?" She demanded. "The Morning Star Sword. It's not a gift. What are you planning?"

"I would love to tell you, Clary." Clary didn't believe that for a second. "But frankly, I am beginning to question your motives."

Clary rolled her eyes and looked over Jonathan's shoulder. Alec, Wesley and two people she didn't recognize were running towards them. Alec had his bow at the ready, arrow notched.

She shoved Jonathan behind her and put a hand up. "Wait! Don't shoot! If you kill him, I die too."

"Stand down." Alec said, lowering his bow.

"I knew I never should have trusted you!" Jonathan yelled into Clary's ear.

"Let's be real Jonathan." Clary laughed humorlessly. "We never trusted each other."

She grabbed his dagger from his thigh holster and stabbed herself just above her knee.

Jonathan grabbed his thigh where he was bleeding as well, and Wesley half-lunged forward, purple magic sparking from his fingers as he looked at the stab wound in Clary's leg from his spot about a hundred feet away.

"You little bitch!" Jonathan shouted before running off.

Clary pulled the knife out of her leg as Alec and the mysterious man ran forward, stopping just in front of her and looking in the direction Jonathan ran in. Clary's knees buckled and Alec caught her.

"Never disappear like that again." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Jem, Tessa and I are going to try and find him. You okay to stay here with Wes?"

Clary nodded, holding on to Alec's bicep. Wesley jogged forward, taking Clary from Alec's arms and watching as his three companions ran off.

Wesley sent his magic into Clary's leg, healing it. They watched it heal and close up before Clary looked up at him.

"Wesley.."

Wesley took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He let one hand drift up to her hair and he held a fistful of her black curly locks in his fist. Clary's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, this is what she had been yearning for since the moment she first saw him. Since he pressed those gorgeous lips to the back of her hand and whisked her away into a portal.

She then remembered one very important fact. She jerked away from his lips and his arms, putting some distance between the two of them, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"Clary?" Wesley asked. Clary tried not to think about how wonderful his accent and voice made her name sound. "What is it, love?"

"You have a soulmate in Tokyo or whatever." Clary tried to catch her breath. "You shouldn't be kissing me."

"Clary." Wesley smiled at her; his eyes were soft. The kind of soft that Magnus or Alec's eyes were when they looked at each other. Clary's heart dropped to her feet. She didn't dare to think that this was going where she thought it was. "I never said that I had a soulmate in Tokyo. I told you that I had met her, but that It was too early to say anything."

"I need you to say it." Clary said, backing up another step as he took another forward. "I won't believe it, not until you say it."

Tears were building in her eyes as she held a hand up in between them, silently asking him to stay put.

"You're my soulmate Clary." Wesley told her, tears building in his eyes as she looked at him like she was terrified. "The two weeks you've been gone, Clary, I've been terrified. I've been terrified that you were hurt, that maybe you were dead. That maybe you had died, and I would never be able to tell you how much I love you. That I had lost the other half of my soul, my heart before I ever really got a chance to have you. We aren't like Alec and Magnus, Clary. You wouldn't have come back to me."

"Why couldn't you have told me before?" Clary cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I have been trying to convince myself that I don't love you because you had a soulmate that you loved. That we could never be together."

Wesley moved forward and enveloped her into his arms once more. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, and I am so sorry. I should have told you; I should've told you sooner. Magnus and Alec wanted me to tell you sooner, but I was afraid. You know what Shaylee did to me, and it wasn't that I thought you were going to go mental and kill everyone, but I was scared of being hurt again. I wouldn't have been able to take it."

"By the Angel, I love you." Clary sobbed into his shoulder before pulling back and pressing her lips to his. Wesley stroked her cheek as he kissed her before taking a stand of her hair and brushing it to rest behind her ear. Clary loved how attentive he was, and how he clearly loved her. That was the kind of love that she needed, she was the kind of person who needed to know where she stood.

"Seriously?" Clary heard Alec's voice from behind her. Clary broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder.

Jem, Tessa and Alec had come back empty handed. Alec's lip was curled in playful disgust as he looked at his little sister in one of his best friend's arms.

"I've seen you and Magnus do worse." Clary shot back.

"Clary," Alec smiled. "This is Jem Carstairs and his wife, Tessa Gray. They've been helping Wesley and I search for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Clary shook both of their hands.

"Jem and I actually have met you before." Tessa informed Clary.

"What?" Alec asked. "You didn't tell me that."

"Or me." Wesley piped up, tightening his grip on Clary.

"You were two years old." Tessa continued like the men had not spoken. "Your mother brought you to Magnus, she wanted him to rid you of your inner eye. Instead we decided to periodically wipe your memory and we called on a silent brother, Jem, and together he and I performed a protection ceremony on you. It ensured that demons wouldn't attack you while you were unaware of the Shadow World."

"Oh." Clary blinked. "Well, thank you then."

"I saw you a couple times after that." Tessa continued. "Whenever Magnus babysat you. I used to braid your hair and sometimes we did Magnus' make up together. We baked cookies and played with dolls. I was Auntie Tess. Magnus was Daddy. I so wish that you had been able to recover your memories. I know how much it kills Magnus that you'll never remember how much you adored him."

Clary frowned and looked down at where her and Wesley's feet were almost touching. "I wish I could remember as well."

"How about we talk about this more at home? Magnus, Izzy and Simon are probably worried sick." Alec suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement and Alec waved a hand, creating a portal.

"It worked!" Clary cried, looking at his runes after his obvious display of magic.

"It did." Alec smiled at her before walking into the portal. Jem followed closely behind with Tessa behind him. Wesley released Clary, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the portal.

They stepped out into the loft and she had barely taken stock of her surroundings when there were arms wrapped tightly around her and a voice in her ear.

"Am I dreaming?" Simon asked her. Wesley squeezed her hand; he hadn't let her go.

"No." Clary laughed, putting on hand on his back, squeezing Wesley's hand with the other.

"I'm not?" Simon pulled back to look at her.

"No." Clary shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, my God!" He pulled her back into his arms before letting her go and moving aside so Izzy could approach her.

"Hi." Clary grinned.

"Hi." Izzy pulled her into her arms, giving Wesley a slight look when she noticed that he was still clutching Clary's hand like a lifeline. Izzy pulled back and gripped Clary's shoulders. "Tell me where Jonathan is. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands."

"You can't." Alec said.

"None of us can." Jem added.

"Why?" Catarina asked. Leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Lilith forced me to drink some of Jonathan's blood. Because of that, he and I are connected. I get hurt, he gets hurt, he dies, I die."

"Which is why I sent an alert out to the other Institutes." Alec told everyone. "Jonathan must be captured alive."

"He was looking for a sword when we were in Paris. The morning star. If we can find it first, maybe we can track down Jonathan." Clary said.

"It's a solid idea." Jem nodded.

Magnus seemed to get impatient and he moved forward, gently shoving Izzy out of the way and pulled Clary into him. He batted Wesley away and Wesley reluctantly dropped Clary's hand. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Magnus held her to him so tightly that Clary was just on the edge of having difficulty breathing. "I'm going to lock you in your room and you're never allowed to leave, ever again." He was crying.

Clary smiled. "Okay."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know."

Magnus took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down her back, making her hair move with his hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

Magnus pulled away and put a hand on the side of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"There's one idea that I have regarding the blood connection." Magnus said loud enough for everyone to hear. He moved away from Clary, going to stand next to his husband, son and daughter.

"You have an idea?" Wesley asked as he reattached himself to Clary, wrapping an arm around her waist and offering her his other hand which Clary took in both of hers.

"We do the ritual on her, just like we did for Alexander. However, she wouldn't be able to use the rune to keep her runes. If she were to keep her runes, she would keep some of her Angel blood. She would have to be one hundred percent warlock."

"What does me becoming a warlock have to do with breaking my connection to Jonathan?" Clary asked Magnus.

"You would be changing your blood, your DNA." Magnus explained. "You would still be you; you would still be a Lightwood, you would still be . . ." He hesitated, looking at Wesley.

"My soulmate." Wesley nodded. "She knows."

"Right." Magnus looked back at Clary. "You would just be a different species essentially. It's just like turning into a werewolf or a vampire. But I believe that this would break your connection to Jonathan."

Clary looked up at Wesley. "What do you think?" She asked quietly. "You okay with me bugging you for eternity?"

Wesley smiled. "You don't bug me." He told her quietly. "And I don't think you realize how much I want you to say yes."

Clary smiled and looked at the rest of the room. "What does everyone else think?"

"The only opinion that matters is yours." Jem tells her. "You want to do it, we'll do it."

"Then let's do it." Clary said. "I want to do it."

"Okay." Magnus nodded. "We will get everything ready."

He walked up to Clary and Wesley. "Would you like to get her ready?" He asked Wesley. "I can draw the pentagram and do the spell work."

Wesley nodded. "Thank you."

"You think you'd ever consider having another Parabatai?" Jem asked Alec.

They were sitting in the corner of the loft watching Madzie coerce Raphael into playing dolls with her.

"When Jace was still alive, or right after he died, I would've said no. Not in a million years. But now? Yeah, I would. Not to replace him. Don't get me wrong. No one could ever replace Jace. But I think about living for eternity, never having that feeling again. I miss that feeling."

"So do I." Jem said. "And I was going to wait awhile, to ask this. But, with Clary doing this ritual today, this is my last chance to do it the way I want."

"What do you mean?" Alec turned to look at him.

"Alec," Jem sighed. "I do not wish to go through another loss such as the loss of my Parabatai. But if I were to fight with someone again, Alec, I would want it to be with you."

Alec took a deep breath. "You're asking...?"

"I'm going to go in there and I'm going to ask Clary for one more rune. An immortality rune. I have no desire to become half warlock. I wish to stay a Shadowhunter, but I also wish to stay with Tessa, Wesley, Catarina, Magnus, Clary and you. Even the Vampires and Madzie. But I also wish to have a Parabatai. You."

Alec looked at him. Really looked at him. "Jem." He said quietly. "I would be honored to call you my Parabatai."

Jem smiled, a big, toothy, genuine smile. He stood up and pulled Alec up with him by the arm. The two men embraced in the middle of the living room.

"Should I be worried that you are trying to steal my husband out from under me, Jem?" Magnus' teasing voice floated into the room.

"Your Husband just agreed to become my Parabatai, Magnus."

As soon as Clary closed the door to her room, Wesley had her in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" Clary asked as she wrapped her arms around him and just reveled in the feeling of being held by the man she loved.

"For doing this." He said. "Even if it's just because of the blood connection. Thank you for staying with me."

Clary breathed him in and closed her eyes. "Did you really think that I could ever leave you?" She asked, her tone soft and her words quiet.

Wesley ran a hand over her hair and then cupped the back of her neck, pulling her back by her hip enough that he could kiss her. It wasn't fast paced or hurried, it was soft and slow and sweet. Just two people trying to show the other how much they love each other.

When Clary pulled away, she could see that Wesley was crying. She gave him a small smile and removed her arms from around his neck.

"Don't cry." She whispered. "It's okay." She brushed the tears away with her thumbs and Wesley held on to the opening of her jacket, like he was afraid she would move away, and he needed a reassurance that she couldn't.

"You're right." He nodded, letting go of her jacket and grabbing her hands, keeping them where they are on his face. "I've never been more okay than I am right now."

He pressed another quick kiss to her lips, before smiling at her playfully and grabbing her by the waist again. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then the other, then her nose, her forehead and her lips once more. Clary giggled and squirmed in his hold as the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jem said.

"Hi." Clary smiled. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to ask a favor from you, before you go through with the ritual."

"I don't think it's wise to postpone this." Wesley held a hand up towards Jem, in between Jem and Clary.

"No, I don't mean that. I completely agree." Jem nodded. "I was just hoping that Clary could make one last rune."

Clary pulled away and pulled out her stele. "Of course." She nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"An immortality rune." Jem said. "I've asked your brother to be my Parabatai, and I want to stay with Tessa, but... I don't want to be a warlock. So, could you make me an Immortality rune?"

"Coming right up." Clary nodded. "Where at?"

Jem beamed and rolled up his sleeve. "Thank you, Clary."

"Oh, please." She touched the stele to the spot on his arm that he pointed at. "According to Tessa you helped keep me safe for sixteen years and then you helped search for and rescue me when Jonathan kidnapped me. Plus, you are about to become my brother's Parabatai. It would be kind of horrible for me to say no to something so simple. There, all done."

Jem looked down at the rune and ran a finger over it. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing."

"Now go show your wife and Parabatai." Wes waved Jem out of the room. "We have to get Clary ready for the thing."

Jem grabbed Clary by the sides of her arms, planted a kiss on her cheek and fled the room, closing the door behind him.

"So." Clary turned to Wesley. "The ritual?"

"You'll change into something comfortable; we'll go into the room. You'll stand in the middle of the pentagram and Tessa and Magnus will do the spell work. It won't take long. After that, we will bring you back into here, we'll lay you down and you'll be asked to drink a potion and some demon blood. After that, you'll only be conscious for a few more seconds. You're supposed to sleep for about twenty-four hours after that. During that time your magic will settle in and so will your warlock mark. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I'll get a mark?" Clary asked, intrigued.

"You will." Wesley smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Can I - what's yours? Can I . . . see it?" Clary asked hesitantly.

Wesley removed his glamour and Clary gasped. All over his skin were beautiful black vine designs. "Oh my..." She traced a finger up his arm and then moved it to his face. "So beautiful."

Wesley held back tears. "You're the beautiful one, love. Now go get changed."


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

EDITED 5/30/2020

Clary blinked and Wesley had somehow moved to be lying next to her, reading a book with her tucked into his side and a hand carding through her hair.

"What?" Clary sat up.

"Hey.. how do you feel?" Wesley set the book aside and turned in to her.

"Tingly." Clary blew her breath through her nose and allowed Wesley to thread his fingers through hers. She noticed that he had left his glamour down and it made her smile. "It's like there's something under my skin trying to get out."

"That's your magic." He said. Wesley grabbed a piece of her hair and brought it around for her to see.

"My hair is blue?" Clary asked, looking down at it and touching it.

"Not completely." Wesley said. "Looks like highlights."

Wesley ran a hand over her head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose and lips. "I'm going to take a shower and then bring you some food. Want me to wake him up for you?" He nodded over to Magnus who was asleep in the armchair next to the bed.

"I'll do it." Clary sat up.

"Okay." Wesley got up and headed towards the door. "Salad or grilled cheese?"

"Mm. Grilled cheese."

"Got it." He left the room and Clary pushed the blankets off of her. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed. She adjusted her short shorts that had rode up on her thighs and pulled down her black t-shirt that had rode up to show her stomach. She noticed the lack of runes on her skin and she couldn't bring herself to miss them.

Clary moved over to where Magnus was sitting, and she contemplated how to wake him. She decided the good-old-fashioned shake of the shoulder would work. She reached over and touched him, and as soon as she did she felt a blinding pain go through her head and she doubled over. She was pretty sure she cried out because Magnus startled awake. He looked at her with panic in his eyes and grabbed her by the arms.

He was saying something, his mouth was moving but her vision was getting darker and her ears were ringing. Magnus stood up just as she passed out and fell into his arms.

Alec ran into the room to see his husband standing in front of the armchair, his sister unconscious in his arms.

"What happened?" Alec jogged up and looked at her pale face. "I heard screaming."

"I don't know." Magnus brushed past him and put her back on the bed. "I woke up to her standing over me, screaming."

"Could something have gone wrong with the ritual?" Alec said. "It looked fine to me, but I don't remember most of mine."

Wesley ran into the room, hair still wet. "What the hell happened? She was just fine! She was talking and everything."

"I don't know!" Magnus leaned over her only to have Clary sit straight up and knock him in the head. "Ah, damn it." He cursed.

Clary stared at him for a long moment before throwing herself into his arms and beginning to sob.

"What's going on?" Alec murmured to Wesley.

Wesley shook his head, looking completely lost. He looked helpless. "I wish I knew."

"No, Clary you can't go in there." Magnus chased the three-year-old into his work room.

Every time he turned his back when he turned around again there was a tiny flash of red rounding a corner.

"But I wanna!"

"Just because you want to, doesn't mean that you should, Biscuit." Magnus grabbed her and knelt in front of her. "I'm not telling you no because I want to, okay? I'm just trying to keep you safe. Do you want to go paint? I can get the paint out. I bought some pretty new brushes. Do you want to do that?"

"Yes, please, Daddy." Clary held her arms up to him and Magnus felt his heart stutter at the title the little girl had just bestowed upon him. He looked down at her green eyes, watching him patiently and waiting for her silent request to be fulfilled.

Magnus scooped the girl up and whisked her off to the living room.

"Auntie Tess!" Clary whined as Tessa pulled her hair again.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie." She tied off the braid. "There we go. Why don't you go show Daddy your pretty braids?"

Clary hopped off the chair and ran into the kitchen where Magnus was setting the table.

"Daddy! Lookie!" She spun around and made the braids flare out as she spun.

Magnus grinned and picked her up, continuing to set the forks down. "Well, don't you look absolutely beautiful? You're like a little Princess."

"Obviously!" Clary said gesturing with her hand.

"She really is your daughter." Tessa laughed when she entered the room.

"Obviously." Magnus smiled.

"No!" Clary wailed, reaching for Magnus as her mother tried to make Clary leave with her.

"Clary, just go. It's alright." Magnus was trying to soothe her.

"No! I wanna stay with Daddy! Please Mommy. I want to stay with Daddy!"

Jocelyn froze and looked at Magnus who looked back at her in horror. Clary had never called him that in front of her mother and Magnus hadn't informed Jocelyn of the development.

The woman promptly burst into tears. "Jocelyn." Magnus gasped as Clary broke free of her mother and launched herself into Magnus' arms. Magnus wrapped his arms around Clary as she pulled herself up, close to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and using that as leverage. "I'm sorry."

"No." She shook her head. "Don't be. It's better you than anyone else."

"But I thought, Luke?" Magnus shook his head a little in confusion.

"Absolutely not." Jocelyn said, venom in the words. "If something happens to me, if Valentine finds me, Magnus you have to take care of my daughter - our daughter - she's ours now. She loves you. Do not let Luke, or Valentine or anyone else take claim to her, you hear me? If I'm not there, it has to be you. I need it to be you."

"Uncle Ragnor." Clary whined, running over to where Magnus and Ragnor were sitting together on the bench at the park.

She grabbed his hand and pulled lightly. "Can you push me on the swings?"

"Oh," Ragnor looked over at Magnus, a sort of shock and fear in his eyes. "Um, I suppose."

He stood up and allowed the five-year-old to drag him by the hand over to the swing set.

After a moment's hesitation, Magnus pushed himself up and followed the pair.

"Daddy!" Six-year-old Clary ran into the room sobbing. "Daddy! I'm dying."

"What?" Magnus knelt down in front of her and held her at arm's length, looking for injuries. "What do you mean? Where are you hurt?"

"In here!" She pointed to her mouth and then opened up her fisted hand. Magnus glanced at her mouth for a second, it was just barely open, before looking down at what was in her palm.

"Oh, honey." He cooed, picking the tooth up out of her hand. "You aren't dying, you're just becoming a big girl.

"A big girl?" Clary mumbled uncertainly.

"Mmhm." Magnus nodded. "Big girls lose their baby teeth and in a while, you'll grow big girl teeth."

"I'm not dying?" Clary asked.

"No, baby." Magnus pulled her into a hug. "You aren't dying."

"It hurts!" The nine-year-old wailed.

Magnus struggled to keep her leg steady so that he could heal it. She had tripped at the park and broken her leg. He immediately portaled her back to his loft and laid her down on the couch, intent on healing it. "I know, princess I know. Just hold still so Daddy can fix it."

Clary seemed to settle on just lying there, whimpering and Magnus ran a blue glowing hand over her broken leg and watched as it healed, hearing the little click as the bone went back to its rightful place.

"All better, see?" Magnus said setting his hand on her leg and smiling up at her.

Clary sat up and peered down at the offending leg. "Where's the band-aid?"

"Oh, that's right." Magnus nodded. "Silly me. I forgot." He magicked up a pink band-aid and put it on her leg over the spot where the break occurred. "And I can't forget the magic kiss either." He pressed a kiss to the band aid and then pulled her off the couch.

"Come on. Let's go bake some dessert for after dinner. Do you want cookies or brownies?"

"Brownies so we can have brownie sundaes!"

"Brownie sundaes it is."

Ten-year-old Clary was playing near a creek in the park that her dad always brought her to, but this time she was there with her mom. She was pretending the stuffed mermaid that Auntie Tess said Clary's brother, Raphael, had sent her was swimming in the water.

She had noticed a frog and made the mermaid wave to it, when suddenly something jumped out of the water towards her. It was ugly and it was scary, and Clary wished that her Dad was there, because her Dad always protected her from the monsters under her bed, surely he would protect her from this as well.

But then it was gone, and her mom was standing behind her. "Come on." Her mom grabbed her hand and dragged her across town to her Dad's apartment and knocked on the door incessantly. "Magnus!" She yelled.

Magnus let them in and questioned Jocelyn. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"A demon attacked her in the park." Jocelyn informed him. "You need to wipe her memories again."

"How many times are you going to make my daughter forget me?" Magnus demanded. "She may not be mine biologically, Jocelyn. But she practically lives here. I have raised her. You continue to force me to erase myself out of her life! I love her, you have made her my child and you continue to not only torture me but deceive her."

"I'll find another warlock, then." Jocelyn said. "You really want another warlock messing around in her mind? I'll do whatever it takes."

"Mom?" Clary looked at her mother but seemed to decide that there was no reaching her. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's okay honey." Jocelyn soothed. "It's for the best."

"You're not protecting her!" Magnus snapped. "You're deceiving her."

"For as long as possible." Jocelyn nodded.

"She won't be a child forever, Jocelyn." Magnus told her slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"For now, I don't want her to be a part of our world." Jocelyn shot back.

"Dad, I don't wanna do this." Clary told him.

"Please!" Jocelyn begged. "Take her memories."

Magnus looked down at the little girl and with mournful eyes, he did as he was asked.

"Yeah, that right there." Magnus pointed to a sixteen-year-old Clary Fray's eyelid. "smudge it."

"Smudge it?" She asked incredulously. "But I just perfected it!"

Magnus shook his head. "You want it to look natural. It looks too perfect. Unfortunately, there is such a thing as too perfect. Don't ruin it or mess it up. You just want to smudge it to blend it a little."

"Fine." Clary reached up and rubbed the edge of her eyelid until the brown eyeshadow smudged a little. Magnus had been right; it did look better.

"There you go." He smiled. He plucked an eyeliner pencil off of the counter and handed it to her.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"Clary?" Magnus rubbed her back. "What is it?"

"Clary are you alright?" Alec hovered by Magnus' side.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Wesley asked desperately.

"Guys." Magnus looked at the two men. "How about we give her some space? Go make lunch or something."

"You'll call if something happens?" Wesley hesitated. Alec was already on his way out of the door, trusting his husband.

"You know I will." Magnus said. Magnus moved the two of them over to the bed and laid down. "Clary?" He asked quietly, positioning her so that her head was resting on his chest. "Honey what's happening?"

"All this time." She cried, "All this time, I thought it was my mother. Baking and painting, braiding my hair and giving my cuts and scrapes magic kisses. It was you, not her."

She could feel Magnus freeze underneath her. "You - you remember?" He asked, and Clary could hear the disbelief in his voice and the hope.

"I remember, dad." She cried, fisting his silk shirt in her hand and crying quietly, gasping for breath as she did so. The tears falling onto his shirt.

"Oh, God." Magnus cried, holding her closer. "Oh my God."

He sat up and pulled her up and into his chest, wrapping his arms around her pressing his face into the top of her head. Clary could feel the tears soak into her scalp. She tightened her arms around him and continued to cry. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He carded his fingers through her hair. "What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"The things I've said." Clary explained. "I've been horrible."

"You didn't know." Magnus pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "It isn't your fault, sweetheart. It's mine and your mother's."

Clary shook her head. "So much makes sense now."

"Like what?" Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Simon!" Clary called as the four Shadowhunters entered the room and saw Raphael Santiago with a dagger to the mundane's throat.

"Clary!" Jace grabbed her by the arm. "Stop. That's not going to do any good."

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild." The vampire was looking at her strangely. His eyes flickering back and forth between her and the surly archer next to her. "Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!"

His eyes hardly left either Clary or Alec.

Magnus nodded. "You already know that Raphael knows you. He had just as much of a hand in your childhood as Tessa and I,"

"The mermaid doll I used to have." Clary smiled. "He gave that to me. I remember."

"Yes, you do," Magnus marveled. "He recognized both you and Alexander the moment you stepped foot in the Dumort. He called me later to let me know. But he got Simon out of there to help the both of you."

"Come with me, Clary." The glittery warlock she'd only just met asked of her. He reached out and touched her arm, his eyes serious. "My lair could offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could."

Jace scoffed and Clary jerked back. "No!" She said, not noticing the hurt that flashed through his eyes. "No, I'm going anywhere with you."

"Don't be a fool." He pressed. "Your mother would want you to live."

"Then help me get my memories back, from whatever demon you gave them to."

"Valentine is hunting you too." Magnus ignored her words, seemingly pleading with her to go with him. "And every moment we're outside my lair's protection is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us."

He turned and made a portal behind him before turning back towards her and extending a hand. "Come with me." Clary looked down at his hand before turning to Jace who shook his head. "I won't offer again." Magnus warned.

"No."

"I didn't have an exact plan," Magnus admitted. "But if you all hadn't shown up at my lair later that night, I was going to come and find you and return your memories myself."

"Really?" Clary asked.

"I wasn't going to let my daughter mess around with a bunch of Shadowhunters," Magnus told her seriously. "Even if your - I mean my soulmate was among them. He didn't know at that time; he couldn't protect you properly. I wasn't going to leave anything up to chance, not with you."

Clary was kneeling next to Magnus' couch, staring down at Luke. He was unconscious and hurt. The man that poured her cereal, that sang her to sleep at night when she was scared, the man that taught her to tie her shoelaces and her ABCs and how to read. That man was lying on the couch in front of her dying.

"You okay?" Simon asked from behind her as Magnus Bane was fluttering around in the next room.

Clary nodded silently, her eyes not leaving Luke's face.

"Hey . . ." Simon said, moving to rest his hands on her shoulders. "It's me. I know how much he means to you."

Clary stood up and turned towards Simon. "How could I have ever doubted him? Simon, he's the only father I've ever known."

There was a clatter of something tipping over in the room Magnus was in and Clary looked up at him only to find him looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"Luke didn't deserve how much you worshiped him, but your mother was insistent despite what she had said about preferring me being your father figure over him." Magnus griped, looking upset. "I am your father, not Luke, not Valentine. Me. And I know you didn't remember, and that's okay. I don't blame you."

"Dad.."

"You're my little girl. I raised you. You spent more time here than anywhere else. You spent more time with me than anyone else." Magnus shook his head. "I shouldn't be unloading this on you, I'm the parent here, you're my child not my friend. I shouldn't be pouring my troubles and feelings out to you."

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you these past few months." Clary told him quietly.

Magnus brushed a strand of her long, black hair out of her eyes. "None of that matters." Magnus told her. "I'd let you torture and kill me if it meant you'd get a single moment of happiness. That's what being a parent is. One day, you'll understand."

"Ever since I found out that Valentine is my father, I wondered how my mother could be married to someone like that, and why she stayed. She had to stop him." She looked up at Magnus and saw him watching her cautiously.

"And safeguard the cup." He nodded. "Everything that Jocelyn did, she did to save the people she'd sworn to protect. She took her oath as a Shadowhunter seriously."

"I understand." Clary said, exasperated. "But how does that help me find the cup."

Magnus couldn't seem to look her in the eyes. "Maybe Luke thinks if you know your mother better, you'll know where she hid it."

"Then tell me why she gave up being a Shadowhunter."

Magnus kneeled down next to her, going to touch her but apparently thinking better of it. "Because the one thing in the world she loved more is you. She had to protect you."

"From my father, the lunatic." Magnus looked away slowly and sadly.

"I'll look after Simon." Raphael told Clary kindly after Simon rushed off. Tears were in her eyes as she turned to look at him, trembling. "You have my word."

Clary didn't understand why the vampire was being so kind to her, from what Jace had told her, Raphael was mean and didn't care about anyone but himself. But the vampire was being kind to her, looking at her like he cared.

"It's all about presentation and quality produce." Raphael told the two caged friends. "You see, us vampires look after one another. We take care of our family."

It was a pointed comment as he looked straight at Clary. His expression seemed smug but there was an underlying emotion in his eyes that Clary couldn't identify, she didn't know him well enough.

"Simon already has a family." She shot back.

"Had a family."

Magnus laughed and Clary looked at him strangely. "Why is that funny?" She asked. "He's seemed to hate me ever since I joined up with the Shadowhunters."

"Raphael couldn't show you any favoritism without raising questions. Especially with the other Downworlders seeking you out, the werewolves even going as far as to kidnap you." Magnus took a steadying breath. "He did what he could to protect you. Not letting Luke into the Dumort, trying to dissuade you from entering, he wasn't being difficult, he was trying to protect you. If I recall his complaints correctly, when he returned Simon to you, you and your friends killed a lot of vampires. His people were angry with you and would have killed you if given the chance. Raphael was trying to protect you. Putting you in the cage with Simon was another way to protect you, he would've sooner killed Simon than let him drain you, you should know better than that, now. And the jab about family, I think that Raphael was trying in his own way to jog your memory."

"He was trying to remind me that we're family. Him, me and you."

"I know things are complicated, now." Magnus told her. "I'm married to your biological brother, who was Raphael's father before you were born, and Madzie knows you as Aunt Clary. It's all very complicated. But I will always be your father and Raphael will always be your brother. We won't accept anything less. It's up to you and Alexander how your relationship changes, if you want him to continue being your brother, or if you decide you want him to be your other father. I'm not going to push; all I care about is that you remember me."

He kissed her forehead again and Clary smiled.

"We'll have to talk. I'm honestly just confused, and overwhelmed. What if Alec finds this all to be weird? It's weird isn't it?"

"Alexander loves you." Magnus told her. "I love you; Raphael loves you. Madzie and Catarina and Tessa and Wesley. We all love you. That's all that matters. Just talk to him, biscuit."

"Fine." Clary nodded.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

EDITED 5/30/2020

Alec had reluctantly wandered into the room; Magnus had left the room with tear-stained cheeks and a gorgeous smile on his face. He had offered no explanation to either man, instead telling Alec to go into the room to speak to Clary. Wesley had argued, wanting to know what was going on immediately. Magnus had calmed him, saying that once his husband was done speaking to Clary, Wesley would have the opportunity to speak to her as well.

Alec closed the door behind him, hesitating in the doorway and eyeing her warily. She was sitting up on the bed, back against the headboard with the pillows on the ground, out of her way. Clary was looking at him too, like she didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" Alec broke the silence. "You scared me half to death with the screaming.."

"I woke up," Clary sighed, "Wesley went to take a shower and do lunch, and then I got up to wake Magnus up and when I touched him I remembered everything, all the memories Jocelyn made him take from me."

"Wow." Alec moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her in surprise. "That's great."

"Alec." Clary sighed. "Remember how I told you that Luke was the only father I ever knew?"

"Yeah." Alec leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees.

"That isn't true." Clary said. "My memories were altered to make it seem that way. In reality, Luke was only there for my mother. I was a burden to him. He'd forget me at school sometimes, leave me to my own devices on the rare occasion that he had to watch me. But far more often, I was with Magnus. Like Tessa said yesterday, Magnus has always been my Dad. He is my father; I grew up knowing Raphael as my brother. I know this is weird and complicated and not what was expected, but Magnus is leaving it up to us to figure out whether or not our relationship needs to change with this new . . . development."

"You're asking if I want to be your Dad?" Alec clarified. He looked conflicted, like he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"Uh," Clary hesitated. "This is so confusing." She dropped her head into her hands.

Alec sighed and rounded the bed, slipping in beside her. "Clary." He angled his body towards her and grabbed her hand in both of his. "I love you, Clary. I always will." He promised, rubbing his thumb across her pulse point. "No matter what you decide you want from me, I will be here. I will be your big brother; I'll be your Dad if that's what you want. But Clary, when you decide, you have to be sure. Like you said, this is complicated. Sure, Magnus and I already have Raphael and Madzie, but if it's decided that you're our daughter too, not just Magnus', I wouldn't want to hide that. I love my kids, and I'm proud of them. I'd want to brag on you, not as my sister but as my daughter. That could become complicated, and then there is mom and dad, who think of you as their child."

"I guess there's no way for this to work, huh?" Clary tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"Magnus will always be your father, Clary. No matter what is decided, Magnus isn't going anywhere. And you don't have to decide to be my daughter just because I'm married to your father. But I didn't say that it wouldn't work. We have options, but I refuse to let you make a rash decision here. We can talk about our options, we can discuss with the people involved, namely Magnus, Wesley, Izzy, Raphael, mom and dad. But we aren't going to make a decision today."

Clary nodded. "What options?"

Alec sighed. "Well, option one is that nothing between us changes. We go on like always, I'm your big brother and you're my baby sister."

Clary nodded and waited for him to continue. "Option two, to the outside world nothing has changed and behind closed doors we are father and daughter. I'm not as fond of that option since I've done enough hiding for the last twenty-three years. Not even mentioning my past lives."

"I don't like that option either." Clary agreed.

"Option three," Alec sighed. "We are father and daughter in state of mind only. I just say you're my daughter and that's that. And then there's option four. We do another transference ceremony. We'd have to do some research, but there's a possibility that we could make you Magnus and I's biological child. I don't know if it will work since he's a warlock and sterile. If not, you can be my biological child, although we'd probably have to find a mother..."

"Well." Clary sighs. "That certainly gives me a lot to think about."

Alec laughed and pulled her into him, kissing her hair. "I would think so." He stayed there for a minute, nose pressed to her hair, eyes closed, arms wrapped around her. "I love you, Clary." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clary asked, walking down the street hand-in-hand with Wesley. Despite her question, she had a wide smile on her face. "Shouldn't we have told them that we left?"

"Maybe." Wesley shrugged. "But then we would have had to deal with Magnus and Alec freaking out."

"They might be freaking out anyways since we up and disappeared," Clary laughed as Wesley pulled her into the lobby of an apartment building. She looked around as best she could as Wesley was still pulling her along quickly. It was a very nice, fancy looking building, even higher-class than Magnus'.

"Yeah, maybe." He grinned back at her as he pulled her into the elevator just as the doors were starting to close. There were already five other people in the little metal box. A young couple, the woman had a baby in her arms, a middle-aged man towards the back with earbuds in his ears, and an elderly woman, clutching her purse in her hands.

Wesley smiled and stood behind Clary with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Clary smiled as well and leaned back against him, placing one hand on his wrist and crossing her other arm across her body and holding on to his bicep.

Wesley turned his head and kissed her cheek. Clary smiled and turned her head when he moved away. "I love you." She whispered.

"Mm." Wesley placed his lips near her ear. "I love you too, darling."

The elevator dinged having arrived on the twelfth floor and Wesley moved his hands to the sides of her hips and moved her forward off of the elevator. He took her hand again once the doors closed behind them and led her to the penthouse.

"Is this where you live?" Clary asked as they walked down the hall together.

"It is." He nodded, pulling his key out and opening the door. Clary waited patiently beside him as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He put his key back into his pocket and held the door open for her, gesturing with his arm politely.

Clary smiled thankfully and wandered into the penthouse. It was beautiful. The walls were white with high ceilings, there was a gorgeous staircase leading up to a second floor and there were windows on two of the walls that were gigantic and circular and clock faces that worked, the second hand was ticking away, silently. Clary spun around slowly, examining the beautiful black leather couches and fancy decor.

"It's amazing." She breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Wesley told her honestly. "Because, I have hope that one day it'll be yours as well." He smiled and took her hand, pulling her towards the staircase. She followed him up to what appeared to be a small loft and gasped when she saw what he had set up.

There was a little projector pointing towards one blank, white wall and on the other end of the room was a pile of pillows and blankets with a small table of snacks and drinks nearby.

"Wesley." She turned to him with a smile. "This is amazing."

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it." She assured him. "And you."

He swooped in for a quick kiss before grinning broadly at her and pulling her over to the little set up. "I love you more than words could ever express, darling."

He sat down and pulled her with him, stretching his legs out and waving a hand. The opening credits of a movie started up and an assortment of snacks and drinks settled around them.

"Will you teach me to do that one day?" Clary asked him curiously, leaning forward to take a handful of popcorn, offering a piece to Wesley.

"Of course, I will." He said, eating the piece of food out of her hand, making her laugh.

"I know this is supposed to be a date and all, but I could use some advice." Clary said quietly.

"I don't care what it is we are doing, love. I'll always listen to whatever it is you have to say."

Clary smiled at him. "Magnus raised me, he was my father up until Jace found me at the club on my eighteenth birthday like I told you." Wesley nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. "I got those memories back this morning, like I told you and that presented me with a decision that I have to make. My biological brother is married to my . . . I guess basically adoptive father. I mean, I grew up knowing Magnus as dad and Raphael as my big brother, Tessa was my aunt. I just . . ." she sighed. "Alec gave me a few options on how to proceed. We could go on as normal, just being siblings, we could be father and daughter in name only, or there's the option of doing another transference ceremony. But that is questionable, because we don't know if it will work with both Magnus and Alec being men and Magnus not being able to have kids and then if that doesn't work and we still do it with Alec being my father, who would be the mother?"

"The transference ceremony would work." Wesley told her. "I've seen it done before a few times. It isn't like having a baby. You are just altering your DNA, not trying to conceive. You would be taking parts of Alec's DNA and parts of Magnus' DNA to make you half of each. It's different, but it will work. If that's what you choose to do."

"Do you think it's a stupid idea?' Clary asked, gesturing with her hands. "I mean, Alec signed up to be my brother, not my father."

"That was before he realized who he really is." Wesley said. "And let's be real, even before Alec remembered his past lives, he's been parenting you. He parents all of you. He's a natural parent."

"True." Clary shrugged. "But you didn't answer my question."

Wesley smiled at her. "No, I don't think it's a stupid idea."

"He said he was fine with whatever I chose, but he didn't say what he wanted me to do." Clary sighed. "What if I end up forcing him into something he doesn't want?"

"He wouldn't have given you an option that he was against."

"He did. One of the options was acting like everything was normal in front of everyone and then being father and daughter behind closed doors. He told me he wasn't fond of that option."

"Exactly." Wesley said. "He told you he didn't like it. So, he isn't afraid to tell you if he doesn't like something. I've never known him to be afraid of speaking his mind. Did he tell you he doesn't like any of the other options?"

"No." Clary shook her head.

"So, pick from those. What is it that you want?" Wesley asked her.

"You're just as much in this decision as I am." Clary dodged the question. "You should give me your input."

"How am I in this?" Wesley allowed her to change the subject.

"We're soulmates. You're family too. I mean, we'll be like Alec and Magnus one day, right? Married, maybe with kids. You are in this too. Right?"

Wesley looked at her fondly, a certain glow in his eyes. "That's right." He nodded. "I think you should go for either option one or option two. Option three is messy."

"How so?" Clary probed.

"Well, he's only laying claim to you in words. There's no legal or written word there that you're really his kid. Or Magnus'. Robert and Maryse would still have power over you, ex-circle members, even if Maryse is reformed, Robert is still questionable. Alec and Magnus wouldn't have any rights if there was an emergency, technically neither would Maryse since she has been de-runed. It would be up to Robert, the man who was having an extra-marital affair and can't accept that his son is not only gay but is also dating a filthy warlock."

"Then I guess I know what I'm going to do." Clary smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you for listening to me."

"The sound of your voice is the finest music in the world to me." Wesley told her honestly, reaching up to cup her face.

The sweet moment was broken by the sound of Clary's phone going off.

"Damn it." Clary pulled the phone out of her purse. "It's Alec, naturally."

Wesley laughed. "Answer it before he goes mental."

Clary pressed the green button and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Alec demands.

"Um..." Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You realize you aren't my dad yet, right? And I'm eighteen."

"You were kidnapped for two weeks, presumed dead, went through a life-altering change of species, woke up only to pass out again and now you are missing, yet again. Tell me where you are."

"Fair enough." Clary admitted. "I'm with Wesley, at his apartment on a date."

"You're not old enough to date." Alec replied immediately. "Come home. We missed Magnus' birthday, so we are having a little get together. Just portal back here, it's faster." He hung up.

Clary pulled the phone away from her ear, looked at it and then at Wesley in shock. "He just told me I'm not old enough to date, are you sure you still want him to be my dad?"

Wesley just looked at her in shock.

Alec watched as Clary hugged Magnus around his neck and the bright smile that was on Magnus' face as he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

Wesley sidled up next to Alec and smirked. "Jay," He sighed, making Alec turn to him. "You seriously told her she isn't old enough to date?"

Alec laughed. "I'm not James anymore you know?"

"You're always going to be Jay to me. You were my best friend. Still are. Now you're also my soul mate's brother. Probably soon-to-be father. She talked to me about that."

"Good. I'm glad she talked to someone."

"Dad." Alec looked over at Raphael. "It's time for presents."

"Ah, thanks hijo." Alec pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. "Give this to Madzie will you? It's her gift for your papa."

Raphael did as Alec asked of him and Alec retreated to the bedroom, pulling a box out from under the bed and returning to the living room just in time to see Magnus lift the lid off of Madzie's gift.

"Oh, Sweet pea!" He exclaimed. "It's beautiful." He pulled out the silver bracelet with the green gem dangling off of it with a smile. He embraced their daughter before catching Alec's eye.

Alec moved forward and held the box out to him. "I'll hold it, you take the lid off." He instructed. Magnus gave him a questioning look but did as his husband told him.

His eyes brightened as he looked in the box and he smiled up at Alec before reaching in and pulling the little black kitten out of the box.

"Alexander!" He gasped. "You shouldn't have."

Jem came over and took the box from Alec and the lid off the floor, going to dispose of it.

"What are you going to name him?" Alec reached forward and scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"Gideon." Magnus replied, Alec gave him an unimpressed look. Magnus just leaned forward and kissed him quickly before going back to tending to his new kitten.

"Uh!" Jem shouted. "Magnus, Alec you should see this."

Magnus and Alec rushed into the kitchen, Raphael, Izzy and Simon behind them. Clary was standing with Jem who had his hand under her chin, tilting her head to the side, examining her neck.

"What's going on in here?" Magnus demanded, handing Gideon off to Simon. He rushed forward and looked at what Jem was so closely examining.

"Simon go get Wesley." Alec ordered.

Simon hesitated but left when Alec sent him a pleading look.

"How is this possible?" Jem asked Magnus.

"It shouldn't be." Magnus shook his head.

"What's going on, Magnus?" Alec stepped forward and caught sight of what they were looking at. "By the Angel..."

An Iratze was on Clary's neck, clear as day. "Her runes are coming back. That was the first rune she ever got." Alec informed them.

"What does this mean?" Isabelle asked, coming forward as well, peering at the rune on her sister's neck.

Wesley walked into the room and up to the group quickly, his eyebrows rose in shock.

"I think that it means," Magnus sighed. "Clary's pure angel blood most likely resisted the demon blood that tried to take over. Judging by the fact that she still has her warlock mark, I think she is in the same situation as Alexander. I think she is half warlock and half Shadowhunter."

"The entire reason we even did the ritual was to break her and Jonathan's connection." Isabelle pointed out. "At least say that we got rid of it."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He made eye contact with Clary and looked at her sadly. "I don't know. It's hard to tell."

"So, she might still be connected to that monster?" Wesley demanded.

"It is entirely possible." Magnus nodded.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

EDITED 5/30/2020

"Breaking and entering?" Clary asked as she followed Jem through the rooms of the Ice Rink. "I hear that's the best way to get to know someone."

"Hey," Jem laughed. "At least this way we don't have any of your bodyguards breathing down our necks."

"Bodyguards?" Clary asked, a smile in her voice.

"Magnus, Alec, Wesley, Raphael, even Simon and Isabelle." Jem informed her.

"I think they're just worried." Clary said softly as they came up to the skate desk. "I could still be connected to the maniac that kidnapped me."

"And they have every right to be worried," Jem nodded. "They do not need to wrap you in bubble wrap, though. I am going to be your brother's Parabatai. I wouldn't ever hurt you; you are safe with me."

"I know that." Clary told him honestly. "Everyone knows that, Jem. They are just irrational and worried right now."

Jem smiled and nodded slightly. "What's your size?" He looked around at the skates.

"Uh, six." Clary replied.

"Okay." He looked around some more and grabbed the right size. He then grabbed his own skates and rounded the desk, handing Clary her skates.

Together they walked over to a bench and slipped their shoes off. Clary laced her skates up and stood, Jem not long after her. They made their way to the rink and slid onto the ice.

Jem grabbed her hand and pulled her out further onto the ice. "My dad - Magnus - he used to take me out to do this."

"Really?" He started taking them around the perimeter of the rink, setting a comfortable pace for the both of them.

"Every other Saturday for a long time." Clary nodded. "Occasionally he'd get Raphael to come with us. I think Tessa did once or twice, as well."

"Makes sense." Jem commented. "Tessa's the one who suggested this."

"Why did you want to do this anyways?" Clary asked, looking over at him.

"Well, I'm obviously going to stick around now that Alec and I are making this commitment. You are important to him, and to Magnus. And I haven't seen you since you were two years old when my wife and I performed a protection spell on you. I guess you can say my interest is piqued and I want to get to know the girl that's so important to my friends and that I protected for the better part of sixteen years." Jem shrugged and turned the pair, making them skate down the middle of the rink.

"Fair enough." Clary sighed. "And thank you. For protecting me and making my brother happy."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Lightwood." He smiled at her. "I'm going to go snag a snack from the snack bar. You want something?"

"Sure."

Jem skated on out of the rink and made his way out the door towards the snack bar. He was almost there when all of the sudden he was pinned against the wall with a dagger against his throat and a hand fisting his shirt. He looked up at who had attacked him, it was a young man, probably in his twenties with red hair. It took him a minute, but he recognized him. It was the man that Clary had been arguing with in Paris. This was Jonathan Morgenstern.

He struggled against the grip on his shirt and the blade against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jonathan said snidely. His voice grated Jem's nerves. "You hurt me, you hurt Clary. Remember?"

Jem stilled instantly, glaring at the man. Sure, they had no idea if the connection had survived, but Jem wasn't willing to take any chances. Jonathan wrapped his hand around Jem's neck and Jem had a brief moment where he wished he and Alec had already had their Parabatai Ceremony, then Alec would know that something was wrong. His vision was blurring, and he knew that he wasn't going to make it out of here conscious and Jonathan was after Clary. Clary was in danger.

"When Lilith brought me back, she brought me back stronger." Jonathan bragged.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jem gasped, barely able to speak. "Kill me?"

"No," Jonathan smiled. "If I killed you, Clary would never forgive me."

Jonathan pulled his hand back and struck Jem across the face, making him see black.

"Clary!" Jem yelled from across the rink. She stopped skating and smiled at him. "Bad news. The, uh, the owner's coming back. I think we should get out of here."

"Aw!" Clary skated over to him. "But we were having so much fun!"

"Don't worry." Jem smiled. "There's somewhere else I want to take you today."

Clary smiled. "Yay!" She playfully singsonged.

Jem laughed and draped an arm around her.

He led her out of the ice rink and down the street, and hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" She laughed.

"You'll like it. I promise." Jem assured her.

"Lately, surprises haven't really worked out in my favor." Clary told him as they continued to walk.

"True." Jem agreed. "But this one will. You remembered to activate your anti-tracking rune?"

"Double checked this morning." Clary nodded.

Five minutes later they were on the promenade, there was a food truck and flowers for sale. Jem grabbed a rose and handed it to Clary.

"Um, thanks, but I don't think you're supposed to take those." She found it odd that Jem had given her a flower but supposed it could just be an old-fashioned friendly gesture. She thought she remembered hearing that he was over a hundred years old. Perhaps there were just some customs that she didn't understand that Jem still adhered to.

"There was no one to stop me." Jem looked confused.

"You're some kind of outlaw now?" Clary asked.

"You're right." Jem laughed. "I'm sorry. I think I just forget myself around you."

Clary blinked at him and he surged forward to kiss her, making her startle and she saw her blue pendant flash once meaning her dad would be alerted that she was in trouble. The only problem is that her anti tracking rune was activated. They might not be able to find her; she'll have to find a moment where he wasn't looking to make a phone call. She hadn't brought a stele. She recognized the way that he kissed her. Jonathan had kissed her that same way. While she had been with him that past week and back when he was disguised as Sebastian, he must be doing the same thing with Jem, which meant Jem was hurt somewhere. Or worse.

She pulled back. "Whoa, what was that?" She asked him, hands on his biceps.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought . . ."

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled. "I'm just lightheaded." She brought a hand up to her forehead and sat down on the bench behind her. "I must be dehydrated."

"Oh, I'm so stupid." Jem shook his head. "It's me. I've been running you ragged all day."

"Maybe you could get us something to drink?" Clary suggested.

"Of course." He smiled. "Stay right there." He sauntered over to the food truck and got in line.

She watched him for a moment before pressing her finger against one of the thorns on the rose stem and hissed in pain before quickly looking up and seeing Jem flinch in pain, throwing his hand up to look at it.

Clary quickly turned her back, and pulled her phone out, dialing the number.

It rang twice before Alec picked up.

"Clary?" He asked. "Are you okay? We're trying to track you, what's going on?"

"Dad." She whispered and then cringed. She hadn't meant to call him that, it just slipped out. "I'm on the promenade with Jonathan. He's glamoured himself to look like Jem."

"Clary." Alec said sternly and slowly. "Are you okay?" He enunciated each word with careful precision.

"I'm fine. He doesn't know that I know." Clary assured him. "But Jem has got to be in danger. We were at an ice rink in Chelsea. Jonathan must have ambushed him there."

"Clary, be careful. We're going to find Jem and then come find you. Okay? You understand?"

Clary tried to steady her breathing. Sure, she put on a brave face for the phone call, but she was scared. She was scared about what Jonathan had planned for her.

"Clary! Do you understand?" He demanded.

"We're still connected." She breathed. "I pricked my finger to check. It hurt him. He doesn't know I know. But we're still connected."

She thought he might be able to hear the anxiety in her voice. "It's going to be okay. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Magnus and I are going to portal back right now okay?"

"Portal?"

"We're in Antwerp." He told her. "We found a lead on the Morning Star Sword, but it turned out to be nothing. We're going to come back to the loft, Wesley's at the loft with Madzie and Raphael, we'll get him too and call Izzy and Tessa. We'll be there as soon as we get Jem. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. "I'll deactivate my anti-tracking rune."

"Good idea." Alec told her kindly. "We'll be there, Clary. I promise you."

"Who's that?" Jonathan asked. Clary turned and hung up.

"Alec." She stood up and put her phone back in her pocket. "He was calling to check on a report. But I told him about your surprise, and he said to take the rest of the day off."

"I guess I owe him one." Jem said, flipping the water bottle in his hand so that she could take it.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"Let's go." He said. "Come on."

"Nice job, Iz." The group walked around the door that Isabelle had just knocked down.

Izzy didn't say anything, instead choosing to walk forward. Alec, Magnus, Wesley and Tessa followed her lead. Alec went in the opposite direction with Magnus following him. Wes and Tessa followed Isabelle.

Alec rounded a machine and spotted Jem on the floor, mouth and hands taped. He shouldered his bow and ran forward. He dropped to his knees next to his friend and Magnus crouched behind Alec, a hand on his shoulder observing as Alec shook him.

"Jem!" He raised his voice. "Jem." When he wouldn't wake, Alec grabbed his stele out of his back pocket and lifted Jem's shirt to activate his Iratze.

It took a minute, but Jem stirred with a slight groan. He opened his eyes which widened with alarm as he sat up and Alec caught him by the shoulders.

"Hey, man." Alec pulled the tape off of his mouth. "We've got you." He ripped the tape off of Jem's wrists.

"Where is she?" Jem panicked. "Where's Clary? What did he do to her?"

"She's with Jonathan." Magnus told her. "As far as we know, he hasn't hurt her yet. But he disguised himself as you."

"Does she know?" Jem asked as Alec pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah." Alec told him. "We have to move quickly; they're headed to Harlem."

"There's a huge ley line junction there." Jem said, shocked and frightened. If Jonathan got Clary there, they could disappear again. And it would be all Jem's fault.

"He's trying to get her back to the apartment." Magnus nodded. "If he gets her inside -"

"That's not going to happen." Alec interrupted. "We won't let it happen."

"Come on, let's go." Izzy popped up, Wesley and Tessa behind her. "We're running out of time."

"Where are we going?" Clary laughed, hand in hand with Jonathan walking down an alleyway. "Why all the secrecy?"

"If you really want me to, I'll ruin the surprise." Jonathan said grudgingly. "There's a gallery I've read about full of artists I think you'll like. It's just up here."

He started for a doorway and Clary pulled him back by the hand that was still held in hers.

"Hey, uh." She said. "What's the rush?"

Jonathan hesitated. "There's no rush."

"Well, I guess I just wanted to talk for a minute. We never get to."

Jonathan looked at her strangely. The expression looked odd on Jem's face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Clary shook her head and smiled. "Perfect."

"You seem a little on edge."

"Maybe I'm just worried I won't like your taste in art." She teased before noticing Alec, Magnus, Jem, Izzy, Wesley and Tessa approaching them.

The slight shift in her expression had Jonathan looking over his shoulder. When he looked over, the group started running and Clary pushed Jonathan to the ground and pulled her dagger out as Jonathan switched back to his normal appearance.

"I thought we were enjoying our time together." He teased her.

Her eyes narrowed with rage and raised the dagger above her head, shifting to straddle his waist, prepared to bring the dagger down, ready to sink it into his chest.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled. "No!"

She began to bring the dagger down when she was knocked off of him, a body falling on top of hers. The breath left her lungs as she slammed into the concrete. She looked up and saw Alec on top of her, looking at her in a panic. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded. "If you had killed him, you would have died too!"

"I-I forgot, I'm sorry!" Alec rolled off of her and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Don't be sorry." He told her firmly, his chest heaving. "Learn from this. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; You need to learn to think logically. You cannot let your emotions run wild like this. Not in a situation like this. You were sitting there, ready to commit suicide, Clary! What would that have done to Magnus? You're his daughter. Wesley? You're his soulmate, his only chance of being with you is in this life. You don't get a second chance. And what about me?" He quieted down at this point. "You called me Dad, Clary. On the phone, you called me Dad. I assume that means you've made a decision."

Clary nodded. "I want to do the ceremony again."

Alec closed his eyes for a split second and took a breath. "Then I would have lost my daughter, too. Magnus and I would've been helpless to do anything but watch our child die. You need to learn; you need to be willing to learn."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, a tear falling down her cheek. Alec pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.

"It's okay." Alec said. "Nothing happened this time. I just need you to be careful, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Alec looked over towards the group to see them standing there awkwardly. "Where is he?" He demanded.

"He got away." Wesley said bitterly.

"How did that happen?" Alec asked. "We have three warlocks, two Shadowhunters and two half warlocks here! How did one demon-blooded Shadowhunter get away?"

"When you tackled Clary, he ran off as soon as he had room to get up." Jem explained. "Tess, Iz and I went after him, It was too late, the apartment moved."

"Damn it." Alec hissed.

Magnus couldn't seem to wait any longer and he approached Alec and Clary and took Clary out of his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again." Magnus chastised her. "You hear me? You scared the hell out of us."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry da - papa. That's what Raphael and Madzie call you right? Alec is Dad."

"That's right." Magnus nodded. "I'm proud of you. For doing this, I know it was hard and uncomfortable and I'm proud of you for taking the initiative to ask him for this."

"It was the right thing to do." She pulled back and let Wesley take her into his arms. He placed a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"You're okay?" Wesley asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm okay," She nodded as he moved to cup her face and peer into her eyes.

"You're sure?" He tilted her head at different angles to examine her.

She grabbed his hands and grinned. "I'm okay."

Wesley glanced over at Magnus and Alec and found them talking amongst themselves before he leaned in and kissed Clary. He kept it chaste and short, but he needed the comfort and the assurance that the woman he loved was okay.

"Damn it." Izzy swore.

All heads turned towards her as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. "The Jade wolf was attacked. There are only two survivors. One's in bad shape. We need a team to go to the site and help out."

"Alright." Alec sighed. "Me, you, Jem, Wesley do you want to come?"

"Sure." Wesley gave Clary a small smile. "I'll see you later, love. I love you."

"Love you too."

The four of them portaled to the Jade wolf leaving Clary with Magnus and Tessa. "Let's head back to the loft." Magnus suggested.

Clary nodded and Tessa came to stand with the two of them as Magnus conjured a portal. Once it was up Magnus stepped to the side and gestured for the women to go first. Tessa thanked him politely and waltzed through. Clary simply held her hand out to her father and Magnus took it, walking with her into the portal.

They stepped out into the loft and Magnus closed the portal behind them. Raphael was sitting on the ground with Madzie, a barbie doll in his hand and Tessa had settled into the armchair next to the fireplace.

Clary opened her mouth to say something to Raphael when he shot her a look. "Don't. Say. It."

"Right."

"Actually, hijo." Magnus stepped in. "I need to speak with you and your sister in my workroom. Tessa, darling, would you watch Madzie for a bit?"

"Of course." Tessa lowered herself to the ground and accepted the Barbie doll Raphael had been using.

Raphael stood up and followed Magnus and Clary into the workroom. Magnus held the door open for two of his three children and shut the door behind them. He walked over to the small sitting area in the corner of the room and sat down in the armchair, gesturing for the siblings to sit together on the little couch.

"Clary," Magnus sighed. "Alexander tells me you may have come to a decision?"

"Oh." Clary looks between the two men. "He was telling me that the transference ceremony might work again. And when I brought it up to Wesley, he said he's seen it done."

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Magnus pressed. "I don't want to do this ceremony more than twice. If you choose this, this is it. This is the last time I'm willing to do this."

"I'm sure." Clary told him.

"What are we talking about?" Raphael asked, putting a hand up to pause the conversation.

"I'm going to become a biological Lightwood-Bane." Clary answered him.

Raphael looked shocked for a moment before nodding. "That will be good."

"Yeah?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, it's a good plan."

"When do you want to do it, Biscuit?" Magnus asked gently.

"Two days?" Clary asked. "That gives us enough time to tell everyone involved."

"Two days." Magnus nodded.

Not loving this chapter, but I've sat on this long enough, so here you go!


	39. VERY IMPORTANT

This story is being put on hold. I have been taking recommendations from readers and have strayed from my original outline of the story. I feel like my original outline was far better than what I have been publishing recently. I will be going back and deleting some chapters and rewriting them. Please be patient, I am doing this so everyone can enjoy the story as it was originally intended.

The other thing that I wanted to address is that I have been getting some hateful and passive aggressive private messages and comments about my decision to kill Jace. If you are not okay with people making changes to TV shows/Movies and books, fanfiction is not for you. Killing Jace was integral part of my story. I understand that you love Jace. So do I, but this is a fanfiction and the whole point is to change things. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Thank you all, I hope you will stick with me through this. The story will continue, and will be wrapping up the first part in a few chapters once I clean it up. A sequel WILL follow. I am so sorry for letting myself get sidetracked and that I didn't stay true to the story. This is the first Fanfiction I have ever written, if you have written one before I'm sure you understand that writers make mistakes and the first one is always rocky.

Love you all.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

EDITED 5/30/2020

Thank you to my AO3 readers, you guys are so kind. I got so many comments and messages from you all about my decision to go back and edit the story. I've decided to just continue on, I will be going back once I finish this book and cleaning up the typos and mistakes. If you decide to go back and reread the story, if you stumble upon some typos, feel free to point them out and I will make sure to correct those when I clean the story up a little before starting the sequel.

Magnus was sitting, back pressed against the wall, knees curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared out the glass wall of the cell. He could still hear Alec screaming. The agony in his voice as the cry was ripped from his lungs made Magnus' heart break. Magnus whimpered at a particularly agonized scream. "Alexander." He sobbed.

Alec screamed for what seemed like hours before everything went silent. Alec's scream cut off in the middle of it. Magnus breathed heavily in the silence, terrified of what it meant, but telling himself that the Nephilim wouldn't dare kill one of their own. He sat there forever before he spotted Isabelle walking backwards into his view, her hands were clutching some sort of sticks, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly.

And then his jaw dropped in horror as the stretcher came into view, Alec's lifeless body was being carried in-between his sisters who had expressionless looks on their faces.

Alec was shirtless, his skin pale as his chest was slick with his own blood. The blood was dripping off of the stretcher and making a trail along the concrete ground. His face was slack, and his hazel eyes were still open, unseeing yet staring straight into Magnus' soul. Clary and Isabelle bent at the knees and set the stretcher down a few feet away from the glass of Magnus' cell. They pushed Alec's body off of the stretcher so that his body was just lying on the cold, hard ground and then they left, taking the stretcher with them.

Magnus' chest was heaving with the force of his breath leaving his lungs, he was panicking, and he knew it. He also did not care. He flew forwards, his body making impact with the glass. He was screaming, crying, sobbing, beating against the glass. "Let me out. Let me out! Alexander! No, Alec! Please."

He was clawing at glass, frantically. His eyes never left Alec's unseeing ones.

"You let this happen." Isabelle was standing behind him in the cell.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, breathlessly as he fell to his knees, hands and forehead pressed against the glass, tears still falling steadily.

"He's dead because of you. Don't you see?" She asked. "If you had just left well enough alone, he'd be married to Lydia, safe and alive. This is your fault. He gave his life to save you."

"Why are you saying these things?" Magnus asked her. "I never asked him to do this."

"That's exactly what you did." Isabelle sneered. "You begged him to believe you, you begged him to help. He never would have submitted himself for torture if you hadn't done that."

Magnus shook his head. "No." He protested weakly.

"You killed him. You murdered him."

Magnus lurched up in bed, sheets tangled around him, throwing the arm wrapped around his waist off of him. The body next to him stirred and sat up as well as Magnus' chest heaved, and his eyes burned with tears.

"Magn's?" Alec slurred, his hand tugging on Magnus' arm.

"Sorry for waking you darling." Magnus patted Alec's hand. "Go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?" Alec asked him. "You're crying."

Magnus wiped furiously at his eyes, turning his face away from his husband. "I'm perfectly fine, Alexander." He lied through his teeth. "Go back to sleep, my darling."

"Magnus." Alec sounded wide awake now. He took Magnus by the shoulder and pushed him back until he was lying down in bed again. Magnus heard Alec's fingers click and suddenly there was a night light hovering in the air, not unlike the one Magnus had taught Madzie to make. Alec moved to hover over his husband and Magnus was positive that he could now see the tears on his cheeks. "You're forgetting that I've known you longer than almost anyone. You're upset, tell me what's wrong."

Magnus hesitated and then placed a hand on the back of Alec's neck, he pulled him down to join their mouths. Alec indulged him for a moment, letting Magnus kiss him slow and sensual. It was obvious that Magnus was trying to start something to distract him. Alec pulled back, breathing kind of heavily, he fixed Magnus with a look that told him he knew exactly what he was doing.

"As nice as that was," Alec raised an eyebrow. "I'd actually like to talk to you."

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Magnus told him.

"What was it about?" Alec asked him quietly, lowering himself until he was pressed against Magnus, his head resting against his shoulder, nose pressed against his neck. Magnus' arms seemed to instinctively wrap around Alec, pulling him impossibly closer.

"You." Magnus whispered, tilting his head so that his jaw was pressed against Alec's temple. Alec stayed silent, waiting for Magnus to elaborate. He knew there were quite a few possibilities of what the dream could be about. Him hurt, as he had been a multitude of times before. It could have been him rejecting Magnus at the wedding, marrying Lydia. Him on the ledge of Magnus' roof. Any of his past lives. The arrow that nearly killed him, the coma, the shard of glass, ritual gone wrong, Jonathan nearly killing him, the Shadowhunter killer, Valentine slitting his throat like he did Simon's. The possibilities were endless. "Your screams when you took my place."

Alec hadn't thought of that one. He was stunned into silence. Out of all the things that Magnus could have been tortured by in his dreams, it was that.

"Except, instead of you coming to my cell alive, Clary and Isabelle bring you on a stretcher. They just leave your body on the ground, like you were nothing. You're dead." His voice caught on the last word, tears slipping down his cheeks. "And I can't get out of my cell, I can't get to you, they won't let me go to you. Then Isabelle came up behind me, she told me how it was all my fault, you were dead, and it was my fault."

"Hey." Alec said quietly, grabbing one of Magnus' hands from his back and pulling it to his bare chest. He placed Magnus' palm flat against his chest, right over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

Magnus nodded against Alec's head while he desperately tried to suppress his sobs, but little whimpers still escaped his lips.

"I'm alive. Feel my heartbeat under your hand. My breath against your neck. I'm alive, Magnus. I'm here, with you. We're in bed together in our loft in Brooklyn. We aren't down in the cells at the Institute. That was almost three months ago, remember?"

Magnus nodded again.

"We're home, with Clary, Wesley, Madzie and Raphael. We're home and we're safe and we're alive. Okay?"

Magnus nodded.

"Do you want to go back to sleep, it's..." He reached over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. "Two Thirty-Four."

Magnus shook his head.

"Do you want to go check on the kids? See for yourself that everything is okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Please."

Alec got up, nudging Magnus' arms off of him. Magnus followed suit as Alec grabbed a shirt off of the back of the little couch in their room. He slipped it on and turned to find Magnus watching him, a sad look on his face.

"C'mon." Alec reached a hand out to Magnus who took it and led him out of the room. They went to Raphael's room first, Alec slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside and was surprised to find his son sitting up against the headboard of his bed, reading a book.

Raphael looked up as the door creaked and shot Alec an unimpressed look. "Is this seriously what we do now?" Raphael asked.

"I'm just checking on you." Alec replied, defensively.

Raphael rolled his eyes and Alec moved so that Magnus could peek in. Satisfied that their son was okay, they closed the door and moved on to Madzie's room. The little girl was bundled up in the middle of the bed, fast asleep and clearly breathing.

Lastly, they checked on Clary. Her and Wesley were cuddled together in her bed, Clary sound asleep, tucked up against Wesley's side, their hands joined on his stomach, her head on his chest.

"See, Magnus?" Alec whispered, closing Clary's door. "Everyone is safe."

"I can't get it out of my head." Magnus whispered back. "That day, you screaming, the way I felt. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Magnus." Alec turned to him, his hands gripping his soulmate's shoulders. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"Are you?" Magnus demanded. "Are you really, because I don't understand how you can be."

"What do you mean?" Alec dropped his hands to his sides, taking a half a step away from his husband, looking at him in open and honest confusion.

Magnus looked at him incredulously. "Alexander, you were tortured!" He whisper shouted, taking his husband by the wrist and pulling him into the dark living room. Alec waved a hand, turning the lights on so that the two men could see each other. "

Magnus took a breath and steadied himself before continuing, his voice and tone softer, gentler. "Your own people tortured you, for no reason. You had done nothing wrong. You were tortured for hours, you screamed until your voice had gone hoarse and your throat raw. I sat there in my cell and I had to listen, helpless, as the love of my life, my soulmate was tortured. It has been two months; you still haven't talked about it and I am plagued by the memory nearly every night. I'm done, I'm done just sitting here and not talking about it."

Alec's chin had tipped down to the ground while Magnus had spoken to him. He was shaking his head, it was barely noticeable, Magnus wasn't sure if Alec even knew that he was doing it.

Alec took a deep breath and looked back up at Magnus, his eyes were red-rimmed, and tears were building up. His lips were firmly pressed together in an attempt to keep them from trembling. "I've already told you; I don't regret doing it. I'll never regret it." His voice was wobbling and thick with tears. "Even before I knew what we were, even before I had all my memories, I knew how much I love you, I knew that I couldn't just stand by and allow you to be hurt, to be tortured."

"And how did you think I felt?" Magnus asked him, gesturing at himself. "I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want to do anything, or for you to do anything that could take you from me! Not again!"

"Magnus," Alec sighed, shaking his head. "I could be killed walking down the street, or driving in a car, I could die from eating something and choking on it. Anything could take me from you, anything. I could be struck by lightning, but I cannot stop living my life just because we are afraid. You don't think I get scared every time you join a mission or summon a particularly nasty demon? We love each other, we are soulmates, of course we get scared for each other! It's only natural, but you should know by now that I am always going to come back to you."

"I can't lose you again." Magnus whispered. "I won't survive it."

"You can't talk like that Magnus, please." Alec said quietly, his lips pulling into a frown. "If anything happens to me, our children will need you. Raphael, Clary and Madzie. They'll need their papa. They can't lose both of their parents, I'll come back, Magnus. You won't."

Magnus closed his eyes and moved forward to lean his forehead against Alec's chest. He took a deep breath, breathing in Alec's scent. His soulmate's smell always calmed him, it grounded him. Magnus moved his hands up to grip Alec's biceps and in turn the man gripped Magnus' elbows, moving him to the couch. Alec took a seat and pulled Magnus into his lap.

"Everything is going to be okay." Alec whispered.

Alec woke up to the sensation of someone poking him right between his eyebrows. He furrowed his brow, hummed and opened his eyes.

"Seriously?" He whined as he noticed his son standing in front of him with his trademark unimpressed expression gracing his features.

"It's morning." Raphael told him. "Clary and Wesley are gone. Madzie is getting dressed. You slept on the couch."

"What do you mean Clary and Wesley are gone?" Alec asked, moving his arm to place his hand on Magnus' back. At some point during the night they had shifted to lay down on the couch, Magnus draped unceremoniously over Alec; his face buried in the crook of his neck, one arm around his neck and his other hand clutching one of Alec's in his own.

"I mean they left." Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"To where?"

"Luke called Clary from jail." Raphael answered, looking irritated. "He said something that apparently upset her, and they went to go talk to him."

"Of course, they did." Alec sighed, placing an arm over his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to come here." Luke said to Clary after the detective left the interrogation room.

Her and Wesley were standing, arms crossed against the wall.

"And let you end up in prison before we get the chance to talk?" Clary asked him.

"If I take the fall for this, the investigation ends with me. The police keep looking around, there's no telling how many lives will be in danger."

"That's not what I'm here for." Clary told him dismissively. "Go ahead, take the fall. I don't care anymore. You're not my father. You never have been, and you never will be. Magnus Bane is my father. You don't get to call me from jail, acting all sad and like a loving father. You used to forget me at school, yell at me if I got a little bit of crayon on your coffee table. So never tell me that you love me, ever again."

Luke sat back in his chair slowly. "You remember?"

Clary nodded sharply. "Well, then. I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. It is." Clary told him.

"Yo, Lightwood!" Aline shouted across the ops center.

Alec turned, tablet in hand and smiled. "Hey, Aline!" He walked towards her. "And it's Lightwood-Bane. It's good to see you."

Aline wrapped her arms around him for a brief second before stepping back. "What are you doing in New York?" Alec asked her.

"Hunting Jonathan." She answered.

"So are we. We'll get him." Alec gestured with his tablet, smile slipping from his face.

"Well, according to the field reports, you almost captured him yesterday." Aline mentioned.

Alec looked around with a frown. "Yeah almost."

"If it wasn't for the no-kill order you would have stopped him once and for all."

Alec looked to the side before fixing her with an unreadable look. "It's not just an order. We hurt him, we hurt Clary."

"I understand." Aline said sincerely. "But we have no hope of defeating that bastard if we have to keep treating him with kid gloves."

"We don't have a choice."

"That's not true." Aline shook her head. "After what he did to my cousin . . . "

"Look, maybe I should rephrase that." Alec interrupted. "You will not do anything that puts Clary Lightwood at risk. If you or anyone else does, you will have to deal with me and my husband."

"Then what do you suggest we do? How many more Shadowhunters have to die trying to capture him? How many lives is Clary worth?"

"To me? She's worth everything." Alec told her. "She's my family."

"Fine." Aline said stiffly. "I'll play nice."

She walked off and when she entered the training room an hour later Clary was wailing away on a punching bag.

"Need a sparring partner?" Aline asked lightheartedly.

Clary turned to see Aline wielding a large blade over her shoulder.

"Sure." Clary replied after a beat of silence. She stepped away from the bag and grabbed two daggers from the rack. "You're Consul Penhallow's daughter?"

"Aline." She confirmed. "You're the Head of the Institute's sister?"

"Clary."

Aline smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." She struck out with her sword; Clary blocked it with one of her daggers.

"I'm guessing you didn't come all the way from Alicante just to train." Clary laughed humorlessly.

"I heard your brother was in New York."

"Jonathan is not my brother. Not anymore." They were standing across from each other stiffly.

Aline lunged forward, slicing through the air with her sword. Clary blocked again and again when she swung once more.

"Shame." Aline said. "I was hoping you might help me track him down."

"If I knew where he was, I'd be out there tracking him down myself. I already told the Clave everything I know." Clary told her.

They swung their blades again. "I read in the report you were looking for a sword? Called the Morning Star." She elbowed Clary in the stomach, hard. That was going to bruise.

"Yeah, he calls it a family relic." She answered, breathlessly. "He somehow has it in that twisted head of his that I'm going to help him find it."

Clary was on a knee, Aline standing before her. Their blades were at the ready. "Are you?" Aline asked.

"Am I what?"

"Going to help him?" Aline struck out again.

"No!" Clary answered.

Aline knocked one of Clary's daggers out of her hand. "But you did let him buy you a bottle of water."

Clary knocked Aline's sword out of her hand and Aline struck her in the stomach once more.

"Is it really that hard to recognize your own brother?"

"I was stalling for back up." She went after the girl again.

"Except when they got there, he escaped."

Clary dropped the dagger and advanced on Aline. Aline swung out with her fist, connecting with Clary's face. They exchanged several punches, Clary lifted her leg to kick Aline in the side, Aline grabbed her leg and threw her several feet making her fall to the floor.

Aline followed Clary and moved to straddle her. "Did that hurt?" She asked, looking down at the girl underneath her. "Good. I want Jonathan to feel it." She then drew her arm back and started to hit Clary in the face full force. Clary was crying out with every punch, she felt it when her nose and lip began to bleed, and her eye was aching so bad that she couldn't keep it open.

"Hey!" Jem ran into the training room. "Hey, stop!" He grabbed Aline's fist as it was going back for another punch and then took her across the front of her shoulders and pulled her several feet away from the girl bleeding on the floor. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Clary lifted her head from the floor only to groan and lay back down.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I'm so sorry." Aline said, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. She ran from the room, passing Alec who had been entering the room.

Alec turned to watch the girl leave before looking back at Jem who was moving to Clary's side.

"What happened?" Alec rushed over to the two of them.

"Aline wanted Jonathan to feel it." Clary said, bringing a shaking hand up to her face, touching her nose gingerly before hissing in pain and jerking it away.

She felt Alec take her face in his hands, he turned it to the left and then the right, examining it. He placed his left hand on the back of her neck, holding her up so that he could slip his right arm under her shoulders. Once she was propped up with his arm, he slipped his left arm under her knees. He picked her up with ease, cradling her to his chest.

"I'll take care of it. Okay?" He murmured to her.

Clary didn't respond, choosing to lean her head against his shoulder and let him carry her to his office. Once they were in the privacy of his office, he laid her down across his couch and knelt next to her. He raised a hand and let his magic flow in between his fingers. Slowly, he dragged his hand through the air in front of her face and she felt the blood and the stinging pain disappear.

"Please don't get her in trouble." Clary whispered as he dropped his hand to the side of her face.

"She just beat the crap out of my daughter. Of course, I'm going to get her in trouble." Alec told her, standing up and going over to his desk. Clary sat up and watched him as he plucked his cellphone up off of the desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Calling your Papa." He started tapping at the screen on his phone.

"No, don't!" She swiped out with her hand trying to grab his phone. He moved it away from her and continued to tap. "Y'know you aren't my dad until tomorrow, so you don't have to act like an overprotective father right now."

Alec raised the phone to his ear and gave her his signature exasperated look and eye roll.

"Magnus, hey." Alec plopped down in his chair. "I'm fine, I'm actually calling about Clary . . . She's fine now. She was sparring with Aline and she beat her up pretty bad. I healed her but I thought I'd let you know. Co-parenting and all." He smirked at Clary who was glaring at him. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you too."

Alec hung up and placed his phone back on his desk. "I will be letting Jia know what Aline did. She will be punished; I would have done the same thing if she had done it to anyone. It is not special treatment. Why don't you go home?"

"We need to talk to Izzy, Maryse and Robert today. We're doing the spell tomorrow."

"I'm going to take care of it." Alec shook his head. "Go home. You've had enough for today."

"Dad." Clary whined.

"I'm not your dad yet." Alec reminded her pointedly, referencing her earlier statement. "Remember. Go home Clary."

Clary frowned, feeling guilty for what she had said. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, settling in his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to lean against his chest. "You are my Dad." She told him quietly. "I'm sorry I said that, I just don't want Aline to get in trouble because of me. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. But Aline is going to get in trouble, I know that isn't what you want, but as your Father and as your Head of the Institute it is my job to keep you safe. Aline hurt you under my roof, I'm in charge here and she believed that it was okay to do so. She needs to learn that it isn't okay and that there will be consequences."

"She was sorry." Clary defended. "Once she realized what she had done, she was sorry."

"You mean after she got caught." Alec corrected. "Aline was angry, Jonathan killed her cousin. She wanted him to be punished. However, twisted, Jonathan cares for you in his own way. Hurting you would hurt him. Physically and emotionally. She didn't regret causing that, she regretted the fact that she was reckless and that she got caught."

Clary just sat there. She knew that her Dad was right, Aline wanted to hurt her and Jonathan both. "Fine." Clary murmured. "I'll go home."

Alec helped her stand and he waved a hand, creating a portal for her to walk through. "I'll talk to Izzy and my parents okay. You just go home and rest. I'll take care of everything."

Clary nodded and walked through the portal. Alec closed it and picked up his phone. It was going to be a long day.


	41. Chapter Forty

EDITED 5/30/2020

Alec slipped into bed with Magnus after a long day at the Institute. When he had come into the loft it had been dark and quiet. It was clear that the kids had long gone to bed, he had poked his head into each of their rooms; Clary was fast asleep, curled up to Wesley who was still awake. He had waved at Alec with a smile that Alec returned. Madzie was asleep, curled up to the stuffed dog that Alec had presented her with a few days prior. Raphael was awake and flipping through yet another one of his books. He'd looked up at and stared blankly at Alec when he opened the door, not saying anything and not looking away until Alec shut the door.

Magnus was wide awake, sat with his back against the headboard, a book in his lap. "Hello, darling." He murmured as Alec pressed himself into his side. He moved to wrap an arm around his husband's torso.

"I had the longest day in the history of days." Alec groaned, exhausted.

Magnus chuckled and rubbed Alec's arm in a comforting gesture. "Was it bad? Or just long?"

"Just long." Alec answered, moving his head around to get comfortable. "Mom, Dad and Izzy took the news about Clary well. Well, in Dad's case as well as he could. Mom and Izzy say congratulations."

"That's good." Magnus told him, his tone encouraging.

"Yeah, It's just surreal. My mom is happy for us, we've been married a month, yesterday and tomorrow we are going to be gaining a third child. It's crazy and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh, really?" Magnus asked teasingly, setting his book on the nightstand. "Couldn't be happier?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly happy." Alec smiled at him.

Magnus pushed him away only to roll on top of him. "I think I may have something that will make you happier." He was smirking.

"Oh, yeah?" Alec asked quietly, gripping Magnus' hips.

"Yeah." Magnus breathed, leaning down and drawing Alec's lips into his, kissing him slowly, passionately. He pulled back and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you think? You up for it?"

"You know I am." Alec grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Clary was reclined back against Alec's chest, both of them stretched out on the black chaise. She was struck by the familiarity of the situation; it was almost exactly like the last time she went through the spell. Izzy, Wesley, Raphael, Jem, Tessa and Magnus were all standing where the Lightwood's had been all those months ago. Catarina was at the end of the chaise ready to perform the spell, Madzie was in her room watching a movie.

"Clary." Catarina placed a hand on her foot. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Clary nodded.

Catarina started to chant in the same foreign language that Magnus had the first time around. Her hands lit up with magic and her glamour dropped, her skin turned its natural blue and her hair was white.

Just like the first time, she felt fine at first, mesmerized by Catarina's magic. Soon she started to feel heavier and more lethargic, she reclined further into Alec's chest, putting more of his weight onto him. Her head reclined all the way back onto his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes slid closed and her ears were ringing.

Catarina placed her hand on Clary's forehead making her eyes pop open, her back to arch off of Alec's chest, his hands grabbing her waist holding her in place and the breath leaving her lungs in a loud gasp. Catarina let a shock of magic flow from her hand into Clary, making the girl shriek and thrash in her father's arms. Alec held her in place, pressing his forehead into her temple and whispering in her ear although she couldn't hear it.

The pain was blinding, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, finally she collapsed back against Alec's chest. She was sweating, panting and her entire body was tingling in pain.

"May I introduce, Clarissa Lightwood-Bane." Even with her eyes closed, she could hear the smile in Catarina's face.

"Congrats, boys." Izzy's teasing voice rang across the room. "It's a girl."

Clary opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Magnus came to her aid and grabbed her hands; he pulled her to her feet and into his chest. "My precious girl." He whispered into her ear. "My beautiful, beautiful daughter."

Clary gripped his shoulders and screwed her eyes shut as she relished being in her father's embrace. She felt Alec's hand on her shoulder, and she moved to embrace him next. He held her tightly and buried his face in her neck. "I love you." He told her quietly.

"I love you too, Dad." She whispered back. Alec pulled back and gave her a watery smile. He had tears in his eyes and his smile stretched across his face, reaching his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Clary smiled and turned to look at the other people gathered. Wesley moved forward and hugged her close, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Congratulations." He whispered. "You look beautiful."

Jem and Tessa gave her brief hugs and whispered congratulations. Raphael gave her a reluctant hug, he wasn't overly affectionate, but his smile was genuinely happy. Izzy moved forward and hugged her as well, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Congratulations!" She held a mirror out to the girl. "My niece is gorgeous!"

Clary held the mirror up to her face and marveled at her reflection. She certainly looked like her fathers. Her skin was darker, much like her Papa, her eyes were a dark brown like her Papa's glamour. She had her Dad's nose and lips and her Papa's face shape; her hair was black like both of theirs but she had her Dad's curls. She was the perfect combination of the both of them.

"Wow." She said softly.

"Wow, indeed." Magnus told her.

Later that night after everyone had left except for her Dad, Papa, sister, brother and soulmate, the household had decided to retire to bed. Clary, unable to fall asleep, had slipped out from beneath Wesley's arm and left the loft. She wanted to get some fresh air after so much change in a single day.

She had gone to stand by the railing of the pier, the water calmed her for some reason, when Jonathan walked up to her, seemingly surprised.

"Clary?" He called, making her turn to see him. "Is that you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Funny." He replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

She looked over her shoulder, looking for demons or maybe rouge Shadowhunters. "What? Is this some kind of trap?"

Jonathan looked around as well, he looked apprehensive. "I don't know, you tell me. I find it hard to believe our meeting here is a pure coincidence. I had no intention of stopping here tonight. I have my own business to take care of and yet, as I was walking by, I felt the sudden urge to stop."

Clary looked down at the pendant hanging round her neck as it started to pulse gently with each step that Jonathan took forward.

"Here you are," Jonathan gestured towards her. At her silence he nodded. "You must have felt it too."

He stepped closer yet again. "It seems that our connection has brought us together. I was worried about you yesterday." He took another step towards her.

"You stay back!" She took a step backwards.

"Whoever you were fighting must have got in a few good shots, didn't they?"

"You come any closer I will call the Institute." She pulled her phone out as she threatened him, seeing the texts and missed calls from her family.

2 missed calls from Wesley

4 missed calls from Dad

4 missed calls from Papa

3 missed calls from Raphael

Raphael 11:24

Where did you go? I heard you leave, it's late.

Papa 11:46

Where are you? Answer your phone

Wesley 11:53

Clary. Answer your phone.

Raphael 12:01

Dad's going to call the Institute and send out search parties if you don't answer your phone.

"Shouldn't you have done that already?" Jonathan asked, confused. "Or are you enjoying this conversation as much as I am?"

Clary shook her head, pocketed her phone and walked up to Jonathan. "You make me sick!" She told him. "You know that?"

"And yet," He started to circle her. "We're destined to be together. Us meeting here tonight proves it."

Clary laughed and turned to face him. "This isn't destiny, Jonathan. It's a damn blood connection."

"You love me Clary. I can feel it. It's why you let me go two days ago."

"I didn't let you go. I was knocked off of you before I could kill you." Clary snapped.

"It's why you won't turn me in now." Jonathan continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Come with me." He whispered. "I know a part of you wants to."

She smiled and moved until she was only inches away from him. "No part of me wants anything to do with you." She spat in disgust.

Jonathan looked down, hurt, before looking back up at her smugly. "For now." He reached up and gripped her neck, squeezing. "It's a shame, I've got that appointment to keep. I wish we could spend more time together." He squeezed so hard that Clary saw black spots dance in her vision. He let go and she gasped for breath. "To remember me by." He nodded to her neck before leaving. By the time she thought to turn around, he was gone.

Clary rushed home; her pendant had stopped pulsing by the time she made it to the street the loft was on. She ran up the stairs rather than using the elevator and made it to the penthouse door just as it opened. She flung herself into the arms of whoever had opened it, paying no mind to who it was. The arms that wrapped around her felt like a man's, but it wasn't one of her fathers or her soulmate.

The person scooped her up and cradled her to their chest, going back into the loft, kicking the door closed behind them. "She came back." She heard him say. It was her brother, Raphael. He passed her off to someone else, her Dad, and she clung to him just as tightly, falling asleep in his arms before they ever reached the couch.

When Clary woke up, she was alone in her room, tucked tightly in her bed. Clary sat up and looked around the room; the door was shut, and the room had been cleaned, probably Wesley's doing, he was quite the neat freak.

Clary eyed the fireplace that was lit and thriving in the corner of her room. Her neck hurt like crazy, it hurt when she breathed, she didn't dare try to talk. She assumed her parents probably wanted an explanation before healing the bruises. Clary got a crazy idea, but she wanted to pay that son of a bitch back. She reached up and removed the pendant from around her neck. It would've alerted her Papa that she was hurting herself.

She placed the pendant on the bedside table and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and moved towards the fireplace before kneeling in front of it. She stared into it, mesmerized by the flames, it was like time had slowed down and all she could see were the flames, how they moved and bent as the air moved them. Tears built up in her eyes as she reached forward, sticking her hand into the flames and watching as they blistered and burnt the skin of her fingers and palm. It was like she couldn't even feel it.

"Clary! Hey!" Jem had come to see if the girl was still sleeping, but ran across the room as he noticed what it was, she was doing. He grabbed her by her armpit and the elbow of the arm that was stuck in the fireplace. He hurriedly dragged her backwards, pushing her to sit on her bed.

The shock of being pulled away from the fireplace startled Clary into feeling what she had just subjected herself to. Jem took one look at her hand and forced her to stand up once more. He took her by her right wrist, the one she had burnt, and her left upper arm. He led her into the living room where her family and friends were gathered.

Tessa, Raphael, Wesley, Catarina, Simon, Isabelle, and her parents were all gathered. Tessa, Catarina and Raphael were all sitting together, Isabelle and Simon were talking together, and Wesley, her Dad and Papa were closest to them.

Jem marched her right up to the group of three, burnt hand stuck out in front of her in plain view.

Her Dad was the first to look up, he looked first at Jem, then his daughter and his eyes lowered to the hand Jem was holding steady.

"What the hell?" He asked, grabbing the edges of her palm in both of his hands. He turned it this way and that, examining the burnt flesh. Wesley and her Papa huddled close to her Dad, also looking at her hand.

"I went to check on her like Tessa suggested, I found her burning herself in the fireplace." Jem explained.

Clary watched as her Papa instantly raised his hand and waved it, snapping his fingers. "Fireplace is gone." He told the group.

"What were you thinking?" Wesley asked her, clearly desperate for an answer that made some sort of sense.

"I . . . I don't know." Clary answered. "I think, maybe it's the connection to Jonathan. I woke up, I was so angry. I wanted to hurt him."

"Was he the one who hurt you last night?" Jem asked her.

Clary nodded, wrenching her hand free from her Dad's only to have him catch it between his once more and wave his hand over it, making the burn disappear.

"I just wanted some air, yesterday was so crazy. I wanted to go out and just walk. The connection brought us together, he wanted me to run with him. I told him no, so he . . ." She gestured to her neck making her Papa wave a hand and the pain vanished, along with the bruises she assumed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully.

"Just . . ." Her Papa held up a hand. "Go put the necklace back on and stay here. Do you understand me?"

Clary nodded. "Wesley, Jem, Tessa and Raphael will be staying here with you. Your father, Isabelle and I have business at the Institute."

The meeting had been horribly long, and Raj had been the biggest pain that Alec had ever experienced. All he wanted to do was get his husband and go home, but unfortunately, he still had paperwork to finish and his husband had left with his sister to play in the lab nearly an hour ago.

"Please tell me we can go home." Magnus walked into his office with his usual flair.

"Not yet." Alec shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I've still got paperwork."

"Ugh." Magnus groaned and rounded the desk, hauling Alec up onto his feet. "No more paperwork. It can wait until tomorrow."

"It really can't." Alec laughed, however he followed Magnus as the man led him to the middle of his office.

"Are you sure?" Magnus stood on his tippy toes and started placing kisses on Alec's jaw. "I think it can." He whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked.

"Mhmm." Magnus nipped at his deflect rune.

"I love you." Alec gasped as he tipped his head back, giving Magnus better access to his neck.

"I love you more." Magnus said as he pulled back to cough into his elbow. His ears started to ring and when he faced Alec again, his husband looked concerned. Magnus reached up to find his nose bleeding.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, alarmed. "Magnus?"

"I'm fine." Magnus waved him off.

Magnus coughed again and this time blood stained his lips red.

"Magnus!" Alec grabbed him by his arms and lowered him to the ground as he fell.

"Kepalaku. Tolong bantu aku." Magnus said. (My head. Please help me)

Alec, who had learned Indonesian as Thomas, immediately started sending his magic through Magnus' head.

"Itu menyakitkan." Magnus continued. (It hurts)

"Medic!" Alec yelled. "Somebody get help! Magnus!"

Magnus started to seize, and Alec felt his heart climb into his throat. He couldn't lose Magnus. He just couldn't, but he wasn't trained in healing. He hadn't learned it like Catarina.

"Someone get help!" Alec screamed. "Magnus, stay with me. Stay with me. Magnus stay with me. Stay with me, c'mon!"

Magnus had passed out and Alec couldn't feel a pulse anymore. Magnus' chest wasn't rising and falling like it should be if he were breathing. Alec started compressions to try and start his soulmate's heart again.

"Come on, Magnus. Stay with me, come on." Underhill had come in about twenty minutes ago and Alec had instructed him to send a fire message to Catarina. At this point, he's afraid it might be too late.

"What happened?" Catarina rushed into the room.

"Catarina." He cried, tears running down his nose. "He . . . he just collapsed. He quickly moved away from Magnus. "I . . . I don't know, you have to do something. He said his head was hurting. He's not breathing."

"By the angel!" Izzy swore, she had followed Cat into the room.

"Magnus, Magnus. Can you hear me?" Alec panicked.

"Stand back." Catarina rubbed her hands together.

"Please, I'm right here."

Catarina shocked Magnus four times, Izzy grabbed Alec's hand as he watched, desperately.

"Catarina. Is he going to be alright?" Alec sobbed.

"Come on, Magnus!" Catarina ignored Alec. "Hang in there!"

Another three shocks and Magnus' heart started again. He began breathing only seconds after. Catarina waved her hands over him and Alec held his breath.

"He was poisoned." Catarina diagnosed. "Do you know who handled his food or drink today?"

Alec thought back to the meeting. "Raj." He spat the name like a curse. "He brought us coffee."

"I'll go detain him." Izzy left the room.

Catarina and Alec worked together to move Magnus to the infirmary where the staff hooked him up to the monitors there.

Alec stayed by Magnus' side for as long as he could, but eventually he had to go interrogate Raj who was then charged of a violation against the accords and sent to Idris for his deruning.

Clary stood outside the infirmary doors, staring in at her father, laying limp and unconscious in the hospital bed.

Simon and Isabelle were sitting in the hallway with her. Wesley was in the infirmary with Catarina and Tessa. Jem had gone with her Dad and Raphael had stayed home with Madzie.

"Hey, Fray." Simon said gently. "He's going to be okay."

"First Dad nearly dies and now this." Clary said tearfully. "Why is everything falling apart?"

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Fray." Simon stands up. "Hey! Fray!"

"What, Simon?!" Clary whirled around, snapping at the Vampire so loudly that Wesley came and opened the door to the infirmary, looking at her inquisitively. "What are you going to make some joke to try and get me to feel better?"

Wesley immediately closed the door and came to her side. She hated that the second he placed his hand on her shoulder she calmed down, even a little. "Clary!" He said.

She took a couple deep breaths. "I can't live like this," She looked up at him. "I'm so angry, all the time."

"What do you suggest doing?" Izzy asked. "No one has any other ideas."

"I say we summon the person that did this to me." Clary said. "We could make Lilith undo this."

"No," Wesley shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. Clary, we will figure something out, I promise you. But not that. Okay?"

Clary sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Wesley smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I've got to get back and help Cat. You good?"

Clary nodded again and watched as he went back into the infirmary.

"We don't need him." She said once the door closed. "I'm a warlock and I have my rune ability. I can summon Lilith."

"Let's say we summon Lilith." Simon said. "What stops her from escaping? Burning New York down?"

"The Malachi Configuration." Izzy said. "It was built to contain greater demons."

"She's the Queen of Hell. We need a contingency plan." Clary countered.

"A way to send her back to Edom if she gets loose." Izzy nodded.

"The Mark of Cain." Simon realized.

"You don't have that anymore." Clary shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't, but Izzy and I both know someone who does."

"You think you can convince Cain to cooperate?" Izzy asked him.

Simon shrugged. "It seemed like he liked me. It's worth a shot."

"Okay." Clary nodded.

"I'll go talk to him now." Simon started to walk away.

"I'll go with you." Izzy walked after him.

Clary was in the weapons room prepping for summoning Lilith, she could see Underhill watching her carefully from the corner of her eye. Clary figured her Dad had asked him to keep an eye on her since he was busy and her Papa was laid up, unconscious in the infirmary.

She had just finished strapping her fingerless gloved on to her hands and slinging her bow over her shoulder when it hit her. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She knelt down on the ground and cried out in pain.

She could hear Underhill's boots hitting the tile as he rushed over to her, he knelt down next to her, hand on her back.

"Clary? Clary? What's wrong?" He looked up towards the doorway. "Get me the head of the institute now!" He ordered.

As suddenly as it came, it disappeared. Clary straightened up, breathing heavy. "No, no. I'm okay." She waved him off. "I'm alright."

"What just happened makes me think differently." Underhill stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted the help and stood up as well.

Jem came into the room first, her Dad right behind him.

"Seriously?" She groaned quietly. "I'm fine. It was nothing."

"She collapsed to the ground, screaming." Underhill added from behind her.

Clary turned around and fixed the head of security with a glare. "Believe it or not, I don't need your help."

"Clary. Enough." Her dad told her firmly as he and Jem approached the pair. "Thank you, Andrew. You can go."

Underhill nodded and left the weapons room.

"You're going to the Infirmary to get checked out." Alec told Clary.

"I'm fine!" Clary protested.

"My husband and my daughter both collapse within two days of each other. One was poisoned and the other. . ." her dad shrugged. "Well, we don't know, do we? You're getting checked out if I have to drag you to the infirmary by your hair."

"Fine." Clary sighed. "Jem, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Jem nodded.

"I need you to go . . . " She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here and help Izzy and Simon with a little project they are working on. Please? That's where I was headed before this. Everything you need is on the paper, okay? Give it to Izzy when you get there."

Jem nodded, patted her dad on the shoulder and took off.

Clary waved a hand. "Lead the way, boss."

Her dad rolled his eyes and led Clary upstairs to the Infirmary. When they got there, Magnus' brow was furrowed, and his hand was twitching.

"Is he waking up?" Clary asked her dad.

"I don't know." He moved to her Papa's side and pulled the chair close up to the bed. "Magnus, can you hear me?"

Magnus sighed and moved his head to the side.

"There you are." Alec sighed in relief. He reached his hand out and tilted Magnus' chin back towards him. "Hey." He smiled.

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec. "Oh." He smiled and reached his hand out to pat Alec's face before dropping it to his shoulder. "There you are."

"Yeah." Alec chuckled slightly.

"Mmm." Magnus spotted Clary at the end of his bed. "There she is." He held his arm out for her and she rounded the bed and crawled in beside him, letting him wrap an arm around her and pull her into his chest. "What happened?"

"Oh. Well, you got very sick, but everything's going to be okay." Alec told him. "Basically, Raj poisoned you. I've already sent him to the Clave, and he is being deruned as we speak, actually." Alec had noticed the clock on the wall opposite him.

"Poisoned?" Magnus asked. "Why?"

"Prejudice?" Alec shrugged. "But you're going to be fine. Speaking of, Clary, go get checked out. Now."

Clary groaned and extracted herself from her Papa's arms and went into the next room. Alec turned to watch as she stood before Wesley, who was slouched in his chair, cell phone in hand. He watched as Wesley suddenly jumped up and circled Clary, turning her and then helping her into the chair he'd just been sitting in. Wesley then stood in front of her and started waving his hands. Satisfied, Alec turned and looked back to Magnus.

"What's wrong with her?" Magnus asked him.

"She collapsed screaming," Alec told him. "I had Underhill watching her, she's been taking what happened to you pretty hard. It's been a long two days. So, he had me contacted and I brought her here, just in case Raj wasn't working alone."

"It's been two days?" Magnus asked in shock.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, it's been hell."

Magnus reached up to stroke Alec's face again. "My dear, darling Nephilim." He smiled softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now that you are." Alec gripped Magnus' wrist. "And I'm so glad that you are okay."

Magnus used the wrist that Alec was gripping to pull him to him. He reached up with his other hand and cupped the man's face. "I'm okay thanks to you." He whispered. "Now would you kiss me?"

Alec smiled and leaned in; he pressed his lips to Magnus' aiming for a chaste peck but Magnus tightened his hold on his husband's face as Alec tried to draw back. Alec paused for a moment before pressing his lips to Magnus' more firmly, moving his lips with Magnus' in passionate caresses.

Finally, Magnus drew back, leaving both men panting. Magnus smiled up at Alec, hands framing the younger man's face and leaned back up, lips slanting across Alec's for one more firm kiss.

"By the Angel, I love you." Alec breath fanned across Magnus' face making Magnus smile wider and close his eyes for a brief second.

"I love you." Magnus echoed. "So, so much."


	42. Chapter Forty One

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

_Hey, all: So apparently I have not been clear for dozens of chapters, I have just been told that someone has been confused on Alec and Magnus and which one is Dad and which one is Papa. Madzie, Clary and Raphael will all stick to this, like it has been nearly the entire story (and how it is in the books) Alec: Dad/Daddy Magnus: Papa. I'm sorry, I thought I had been as clear as I possibly could have been. Please in the comments let me know so that I know to be more clear - were you confused by this?_

Jem stepped into the warehouse and found Izzy, Simon and a man he didn't recognize standing in the middle of it.

"Jem?" Izzy called in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Jem approached the group and saw that they had the Malachi configuration set up behind them.

"Clary sent me," He was staring warily at the set up. What were they up to? "She said to help you and to give you this." He handed her the paper.

"What's going on here?" Jem asked them.

"Why couldn't Clary come?" Simon ignored Jem's question.

"She collapsed in the weapons room." Jem told them. "Alec took her to the Infirmary. Whatever this is, can we get started. I don't mean to rush you, but I have a ceremony I'm participating in this afternoon."

"Yeah, sorry." Izzy shook her head. "I almost forgot, you and Alec are becoming Parabatai today."

Jem nodded and smiled at her. "So, what is this?" He gestured to the Malachi Configuration.

"We're going to summon Lilith and make her tell us how to free Clary from Jonathan." Izzy informed him.

"Excuse me?" Jem demanded. "Have you all lost it? You plan on summoning the Queen of Hell?"

"It's the only way we could think of to help Clary!" Isabelle retorted. "Now are you in or out?"

Jem sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose I'm in, aren't I?"

The smile on Izzy's face only scared him more.

Alec had wanted to put the cabinet meeting off, he really had, but he couldn't let his duties to the Institute and to the Downworld slip. So, here he was, sitting in a conference room at the table with his husband, his son, Luke and Meliorn. Alec was rather bored, listening to Meliorn drone on about the Seelie Queen's issues with Nephilim.

He often exchanged glances with either Magnus and Raphael and on occasion, Luke. He was bored out of his mind and he could tell the other men were as well. Just as he was wishing for something more interesting, the new Inquisitor, Horace Dearborn and several Shadowhunters marched in.

"Inquisitor, what . . " Alec sat up from where he was slouched.

"Alexander Lightwood," Two Shadowhunters came up to him, grabbed him by the tops of his arms and hauled him out of his seat, they cuffed his wrists behind his back. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Clave."

"What?" Alec demanded as the Downworlders at the table all jumped up and began protesting. "I haven't done anything!"

"Oh," Dearborn raised his eyebrows in false surprise. "So, you did not become part Warlock recently, without informing the Clave? If we were to take your blood it would not have demonic qualities?"

Alec stayed silent, opting to not incriminate himself further.

"That's what I thought." Dearborn said smugly. He turned to the Shadowhunters holding Alec. "Take him to the Guard. We'll hold him there until his trial." He looked back at Magnus with an air of superiority. "His private trial."

"He's my Husband." Magnus protested. "I have a right to be there."

Dearborn shook his head. "If you were a Shadowhunter." He explained, his tone like Magnus was a child. "But you are not. Your Husband will be put on trial and I will be suggesting execution. Say your goodbyes, this will likely be the last time you see him."

"Jia won't allow this." Alec told the Inquisitor. "She won't let you execute me."

"Consul Penhallow," Dearborn sneered, "Doesn't tolerate traitors. And don't try to escape, the cuffs are magic resistant."

Alec could feel the anxiety building in his chest, he looked over to Magnus who was looking at him like the world was crashing down around him.

"Magnus." He said urgently. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to come back to you."

Magnus stepped up to him, throwing Dearborn a glare. He cupped Alec's face in his hands. "I love you, so so much." He gave Alec a chaste kiss and he pulled back just a little. "Please don't leave me." He whimpered, his voice cracking.

"I'll try my best." Alec whispered. "I love you."

The Shadowhunters gripping his arms started to force him from the room.

"No, please don't!" Magnus cried. "Please don't take him."

Alec could hear Raphael muttering to his father and Luke shouting after the men that were escorting Alec from the conference room. What he didn't realize was that Meliorn had followed the group.

"Nephilim, wait." The group turned slightly, and Alec looked at the Seelie Knight in surprise. Meliorn gave Alec a look that apparently had meaning to man, but Alec wasn't sure what it was, he turned to Inquisitor Dearborn and addressed him. "My Queen backs Mr. Lightwood-Bane fully. Should anything happen to him I can assure you that the Seelie's will withdraw their alliance with your kind. Alexander Lightwood-Bane is by far, the best Head this Institute has ever seen. You are making a grave mistake by arresting and punishing him. In fact, you will be creating a Martyr for the entire Downworld, all of whom whole-heartedly support him."

Dearborn looked around, seeing how the entire Institute was watching the scene with rapt attention. Alec looked over and saw Underhill, Clary, Wesley, Catarina, Tessa and Madzie at the very front of the crowd, all the adults looking extremely concerned. Behind Meliorn, the other Council Members had gathered. Magnus was watching Alec with tears collecting in his eyes, Raphael had a carefully composed expression on his face, but was looking at Alec with a look that Alec had never seen in his son's eyes before.

"Well, if so, many people adore Mr. Lightwood-Bane, then the news should travel far and wide; never go against the Clave. There are extreme consequences." With that, he gestured to the men that had restrained Alec and they left the Institute, a portal opening for them and taking them to Idris.

The group came out of the portal into a cell block. There were several cells that were occupied, Alec tried not to look, but ended up making eye contact with several prisoners, including Iris Rouse, Heidi McKenzie and Camille Belcourt. Alec took a deep breath and allowed himself to be steered into the cell directly across from Camille.

"Hello, darling." She crooned.

Alec repressed a shudder as one guard stood in the doorway of the cell and the other moved his cuffs to the front of his body and then connected them to a chain hanging from the ceiling so that his toes were just barely touching the ground.

"For the record, sir." The Shadowhunter said as he placed shackles around Alec's ankles. "We didn't want to do this. No one on the team that Inquisitor Dearborn sent wanted to apprehend you."

"Then why did you?" Alec asked. "Why did no one stand up to him?"

"He's the Inquisitor, Sir."

That was enough? Alec's mind was screaming to him. That was enough to stand by while injustice was done? The man's rank within the government was enough reason to stand by the man while he executed an innocent for his species. That was the world that he lived in. The world that his children had to grow up and live in. The world that Magnus had to endure without his soulmate by his side. Another one lost, so soon after he had promised to stay forever.

"And that is enough for you, his rank, to stand by while he executes an innocent man. To take a husband, a father, a brother, a son away? Both of my brothers recently died. My parents will be left with only one child, my sister with no siblings, my husband a widower only two months after our wedding, my children will lose their father. I was supposed to have my Parabatai ceremony this afternoon, my best friend will lose his Parabatai before he ever got him. That is what you are doing today. Not justice, not the will of the Angels. You are murdering an innocent and ruining several lives. I hope you are proud of yourselves."

"What is there that we can do?" The man in the doorway asked.

"Does the Consul know about this? Did she approve the arrest?" Alec asked, desperately hoping that Jia didn't actually know what had taken place. He liked to think of her as an ally, but he supposed that you couldn't always be sure who your friends were in a world like theirs.

"No, sir." They shook their heads.

"Inform her." He said. "I've known her all my life. Hopefully she will intervene."

The pair left him alone with the promise that they would do as he asked. With a quick, intense, glare at Camille, Alec closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

"It's going to be alright, darling." Magnus patted Clary on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about it."

"Then why do you look worried?" She asked. Wesley wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Wesley told the father-daughter duo.

"Papa." Madzie walked up to Magnus. He kneeled down in front of her and she gripped his sleeve. "Is Daddy going to be okay?"

Magnus looked down at her and just couldn't lie to her. "I hope so, darling." He scooped her up into his arms. "I really hope so." He stood up and turned to look at his children and friends. "Has someone contacted Isabelle? Or Jem? I do believe that the Parabatai ceremony will have to be cancelled."

"I'll call Jem." Tessa said quietly. "Why don't you and your children return home? We can handle things here."

"I'll try and get in touch with the Clave." Underhill moved quickly, running upstairs, likely to Alec's office.

"I can't go home without him." Magnus' voice broke and Raphael plucked Madzie from his arms. Catarina took him by the crook of his arm and pulled him to a quiet hallway.

"Magnus." She whispered.

"I can't lose him this time." The tears fell from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "It's so different this time. He isn't just my Soulmate, he's my husband, the father of my three children. We live together, we have a life together. A good life. We have so many people, so many friends. Our children, you, Isabelle, Maryse, Wesley, Tessa and Jem, even that stupid Shadowhunter, Underhill, Simon, Maia. We have a life together." Magnus started to sob.

"I don't want them to take my husband." He cried. "I can't lose my husband. My husband."

Catarina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "We will do what we can, Magnus. We won't stop fighting for you and Alec."

Alec didn't know how long it had been. He drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally getting into it with Camille, spitting obscenities at her and trying not to let her get to him and failing.

He hadn't been brought any food or water, neither had she. He had an inkling that it had been over a day, maybe two. He was tired, he was hungry, he was thirsty. He had long since soiled his pants and he was ready for something to happen. He wanted to know what was going on.

It had been a few hours since he had woken, Camille was across the little walkway, sitting by the bars and trying to goad him into arguing with her when he heard high-heeled shoes clicking towards them. Jia Penhallow came into view, looking defeated.

"Alec." She sighed. "You've put me in a difficult position."

"Jia." He breathed. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days." She replied. "I've been fighting to have you released with no punishment, but that is not the way that this is going to go."

"You can only survive three to four days without water." Alec rasped.

Jia picked a pitcher of water up from a table outside the cell, poured a cup of water and entered the cell with a quick unlocking rune. "You haven't been given meals?" She asked, then looked him up or down. "Or allowed the bathroom either, I suppose."

"No." He tipped his head as she held the cup to his lips. He downed it eagerly. "I haven't seen anyone since they left me here."

She pursed her lips and set the cup down. "You will not be executed." She told him, an air of finality in her tone. Alec sagged in relief. "You will, however, be deruned."

Alec looked at her in shock. "What?" He breathed. "What about my wedded union rune?"

"All runes will have to be removed." Jia told him regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Alec. This was the best I could do, they wanted you dead. You'll still be married to Magnus; you just won't have your rune."

"Magnus' rune will disappear." Alec told her. "He'll think that I'm dead. Can you at least inform him of what is happening?"

"You know I can't." Jia said. "Once the procedure is over, you are no longer the Clave's responsibility. We will portal you to New York, you will have to figure out what to do next. Your sister or Clary can collect your things from the Institute, but then you may not see Isabelle or your father again. You are being exiled from the Nephilim."

"My daughter," Alec started to say.

"My advice?" Jia interrupted. "Take Clary and leave. If she continues to return to the New York Institute I will have to implement the same policy for her. Once you make it back home, take your Husband, take your children and go. I care for you, Alec. I've known you for your entire life, I don't want to do this to you, but I am doing it to save you and your family from something far worse. Your husband will still have you; your children will not lose their father. I hope that one day, you see this my way."

"Thank you, Jia." Alec whispered. "You've saved my life."

Jia nodded sadly. "Let's get this over with." She turned and called for guards to come and release him. The men from the day he was arrested walked in and unlocked his cuffs from the chain on the ceiling. They carefully brought his arms down and lowered Alec so that his feet laid flat on the floor.

He was ashamed to say that he stumbled and leaned against one of the Shadowhunters as his arms and legs both protested.

"Take the cuffs off, let him use his magic to change his clothes." Jia instructed. "We can at least give this man his dignity."

One of the men pulled out his stele and took the cuffs off of Alec's wrist using an unlock rune. Alec rubbed his raw wrists and waved a hand, cleaning himself and changing his clothing to something more comfortable. He didn't heal his wrists, instead choosing to save his magic for when he was dropped off in New York. He knew that he would need it with all the pain he was about to go through.

Once he was in cleaner clothes, the men each placed his arms over their shoulders and helped him walk out of the cell and into a room just down the hall. Alec didn't even have the energy to snap at Camille as she trilled in delight as he was basically dragged away.

"Too-da-loo!" She called.

Jia opened the door of a room about a hundred feet away from any cells, she stepped aside and let the three men enter ahead of her. Alec glanced up and saw a small couch against one wall and a few chairs around the room.

The guards laid him across the couch and promptly left, but not without giving him some sad looks. Jia helped him sit up and pull his shirt off before pulling a chair up next to him.

"Let's start with the Wedded Union rune, hmm?" She asked. "Spare Magnus any residual pain that may slip through."

Alec nodded and allowed himself a moment to bask in the feeling of being bonded to Magnus before Jia placed her stele over the rune. He screamed; he knew that he did. The pain was horrible, blinding. And then it was over. He panted and Jia moved on to the next one.

Stealth, Strength, Stamina, Promise, Agility, Deflect, Soundless, Fortitude, Equilibrium, Accuracy, Recall, Angelic Power. Clary's rune.

He barely remembered flipping over so that she could reach his back.

Flexibility, Calm Anger, Courage in Combat, Talent, Endurance.

They were all gone. He felt naked without them. He knew he could survive without them, he had in previous lives, but not in this one. The men came back into the room and helped Alec stand once more. He wouldn't have been able to without them.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane." Jia started, sounding hesitant. "You are hereby exiled from Nephilim society. You are forbidden to return to any Institutes that belong to the Clave. You may not see Isabelle Lightwood or Robert Lightwood again. You may not return to Idris. You cannot hold a position on the Downworld council or within the Clave. You are now under the jurisdiction of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, your husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. All of this is the result, and punishment of your failure to report the fact that you underwent a transformation to become part warlock. Thank you for service to the Clave, we appreciate what you have done for our society. We wish you well in all future endeavors."

She motioned with her hand and he was escorted out of the room and down the hall. He was taken through a portal and left on a street in New York.

He had to get to Magnus.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

EDITED 5/30/2020

Alec had somehow made it to his apartment. He honestly wasn't sure how he had done it; all he knew was that it had hurt like hell and still did. His arms and legs burned each time he moved them, even if he only flexed a muscle. The runes that were no longer there had taken up the appearance and feeling of third-degree burns. To put it frankly, Alec Lightwood-Bane was in complete and utter agony.

He had made it though, and he was proud of himself for it. It may have taken a few hours, or at least it felt that way, but Alec had made it home. So, he leaned against the wall next to the door and knocked as hard as he could on the double doors. He waited for a minute and then knocked again. He waited. He pounded on the door frantically for a moment and then waited once more. This time the door was wrenched open and a furious, heartbroken looking Magnus stood there.

Alec flinched back at the look in his eyes and watched as the fury drained from them, leaving shock. Magnus just stared at him for a long moment and so Alec did the same. He examined Magnus' new look.

His hair was not styled, in fact it was messy and standing up in every direction. His face was bare of any makeup, his cheeks were tear stained and moisture was collecting in his unglamoured, puffy eyes. He was wearing Alec's clothing, a plain black t-shirt with a blue button up open on top of it and a pair of well-loved sweatpants as well as a pair of plain black socks.

The Omamori charm that Alec had gifted Magnus so many months ago was gripped between shaking fingers.

"Magnus." Alec rasped. His throat was screaming, it needed water, as did his body. He had been deprived of it to the point that he would have died had Jia not taken mercy on him. He wouldn't have needed an execution.

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice wavered with emotion and was thick with tears. He moved forward and grabbed the hem of Alec's shirt, pulling it up to just above his heart, finding no wedded union rune. He didn't find any runes, only the ugly burns. "You aren't . . . dead?"

"No, Magnus." Alec shifted his weight slightly and let one of his hands fall to Magnus' shoulder. "I'm alive. I'm here with you. Everything is okay." He blinked and let the glamour on his eyes fall, showing Magnus his Warlock Mark. No one could fake or replicate a Warlock Mark,

Magnus' bottom lip quivered as the tears started to fall, streaming down his cheeks. Alec watched sadly as the man he loved fell apart right in front of him. Magnus seemed to be magnetically pulled right into Alec's arms.

Alec still had one hand braced against the wall and moved the other so that it was wrapped around Magnus' shoulders instead of resting on one of Magnus' shoulders. He carefully pulled Magnus into his chest trying not to cry out as Magnus settled against him with a sob.

Magnus shook with the force of his cries, wailing in Alec's neck, thankfully not on the side that his deflect rune used to be on. "I thought you were dead!" Magnus cried. "I thought you were gone!"

"I would be if it weren't for Jia." Alec whispered. "They left me in the cell for four days, they never came back. I never had food or water, I was dying of dehydration when she came down and deruned me."

"Alexander." Magnus sniffled. "Please, I can't lose you again. This is killing me inside; it's breaking me little by little. I cannot lose you."

Alec laid his head against Magnus'. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Let me wrap you in bubble wrap and never leave the apartment again?" Magnus suggested with a humorless laugh.

"If that would make you happy, I'd gladly do it, however impractical."

Magnus sighed and pulled back. "Come inside, darling. Our children and friends think you are dead, as well." He grabbed Alec by his wrist making the man hiss.

Magnus immediately moved his hand to a part of Alec's arm that was uninjured, looking down at his Husband's wrist. "Oh, my darling." He waved his hand and the injury disappeared, the skin soothing, it was as if there was never anything wrong with it. Magnus immediately turned to Alec's other wrist, pulling the man into his side, forcing him to lean on him and healing that wrist as well. "Come on," He whispered gently, starting to pull him towards the door to go inside.

"Wait," Alec protested weakly, starting to feel more lethargic. "Is Isabelle in there?"

"Yes." Magnus continued to pull him towards their apartment.

"No." Alec pulled away from Magnus, he stumbled, tripping over his own feet and his knees buckled. Magnus lunged for him, catching him under his arms and pulling him back up and leaning him against the wall. "Magnus, I need you to leave me here and go make Izzy leave. Tell her that I am alive, that I have been exiled and forbidden from seeing her or dad ever again. Tell her that I love her, and that I'm sorry."

"What?" Magnus gasped. "Alexander. . ."

"Magnus please." Alec breathed. "I can't stay out here much longer; I might pass out. Please, hurry."

Magnus disappeared into the apartment and came back out a few minutes later, fresh tears on his face. "Come, now, my darling." Magnus helped him lean on him and guided him inside, closing the door with a flick of his wrist.

He brought him into the living room where Catarina, Raphael, Clary, Tessa, Jem, Luke, Maia, Wesley, Simon, and a girl he'd never seen before were sitting on the couches. Catarina and Wesley who were sitting together, quickly stood up and helped Magnus lead Alec over to the couch they'd been on.

Alec collapsed heavily onto the couch but ended up arching his back and crying out when it touched the back of the couch.

Wesley and Cat helped Alec sit up, his back not touching the couch as Magnus banished Alec's shirt to their bedroom. Cat had one hand holding him up by his shoulder on one side, the other hand on the back of his head, rubbing her thumb against his hair soothingly. Wesley had one hand on his other shoulder and one hand cupping the back of his neck. Alec was eternally grateful that he had managed to make such good friends.

"I can't heal them, they're angelic wounds. I do have some salve that may sooth the burns. Is that okay?" He kneeled in front of Alec, looking up at him imploringly.

"Please." Alec begged weakly.

Magnus stood up and rushed to his work room, going to get the salve. Tessa came over to Alec, kneeling in front of him and touching his knee. "What can I do for you, brother?" She asked him gently.

Alec swallowed painfully, hating how weak he was sure he seemed but pushing the thought aside. "Water?" He rasped.

Tessa immediately conjured a glass of water with a straw in it and held the straw to his lips. He quickly drained the glass and she refilled it with a wave of her hand. He drained that glass as well and she set it aside. "If you drink too much, you may be sick. I'll get you more later." She promised. Alec allowed himself to lean into his friends' hands just a little more and he closed his eyes briefly, he just wanted a second to rest them.

However, he came to when he was being rolled over. He panicked for a moment, fighting against the hands. He struck out at someone; he wasn't sure who. He was pretty sure they were yelling, but he didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want them to take the runes.

"Alec!"

"Alexander!"

"It's okay."

"Dad! Dad!"

Alec calmed as cold hands gripped his upper arms and pulled him into an awkward embrace. "Calm down, dork." Raphael told him, the words were stern, but the tone was uneasy, frightened perhaps.

Alec went boneless in the embrace and the other hands on him left, allowing him to slump against his son. The hands returned however, but this time they were putting a cold cream on the parts of his skin that were burning so badly. He realized that his runes had already been taken from him, he'd already endured the pain. He was safe here, with these people.

The hands left his skin and then he was being lowered backwards against something cold and wet. His first instinct was to get away from whatever he was laying against, and he did try but multiple pairs of hands pushed him back down.

"It's just a cool towel, Alec." Magnus told him, running a hand through his husband's hair. "It's alright, you're safe."

Alec blinked rapidly, looking over at his husband. "We need to leave. We have to go." He told Magnus, not sure why he was telling him now, surely, they had time as long as Clary stayed put. "Clary." He gasped.

"I'm here, Dad." He looked towards her voice so quickly his neck popped. She was standing behind the couch tucked into Wesley's side.

Alec was breathing heavily, looking around at everyone with wide eyes. Magnus put a hand against Alec's forehead and hummed. "He's developed a fever." He pushed some magic into Alec's skin and Alec could feel his mind become clearer, he closed his eyes and felt himself become centered again. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes once more.

"You okay?" Catarina asked.

"I'm fine." Alec told her. "Why's everyone here?" He asked.

"We wanted to help Magnus, Madzie, Raphael and Clary out." Maia answered. "Y'know, since we thought the Clave murdered you."

"Thank you," He told her. "Everyone, for being here for my family."

"What happened to you?" Jem asked.

"Why don't you all sit down?" Alec asked. "It's a bit . . . crowded like this." Everyone was standing around the couch he was laid across.

Magnus stayed where he was, sitting next to Alec's head on the floor. Wesley, Clary and Catarina moved around the couch, Wesley and Clary sat next to the fireplace and Catarina sat against Tessa's legs where she had sat on a couch next to Jem. Maia, Luke and Simon sat together on the ground between the couches. Raphael was pinned under Alec's legs and the girl that Alec didn't know sat on the arm of the couch next to Raphael.

"Well?" Maia asked.

"After I was arrested, I was taken to the guard and put in a cell across from Camille Belcourt. The men who arrested me, not the inquisitor but the other ones, told me that they were sorry, that they didn't want to arrest me. I ended up managing to convince them to go to the Consul and tell her what happened. She had never approved the arrest, Dearborn did it behind her back. They left me down there for four days. No one ever came to bring food or water or let us go to the bathroom. They'd hung me from the ceiling which is why my wrists were so bad."

"They were infected." Magnus said quietly.

"Camille and I argued whenever I wasn't sleeping." Alec continued. "Then Jia finally came down and told me what a difficult position I'd put her in. She let me drink some water and explained to me that it had been four days since I was arrested, she had been fighting to get me released unpunished, but that the rest of the Clave wasn't going to stand for it. She told me that the best she could do was have me deruned instead of executed. I didn't even care about that; all I was worried about was my wedded union rune."

Alec sighed. "She apologized, said Magnus and I are still legally married, we just don't have the rune anymore. She told me that after the procedure . . . I'm no longer the Clave's responsibility. Isabelle can get my things from the Institute, but I can never see her or my father ever again. She emphasized the fact that I am being exiled from the Nephilim so I asked her if I could still see my daughter, if I could still see Clary. Or I tried to, she interrupted me. She told me to get my husband, get my children and run. If Clary continues to go to the Institute, any Institute, the same policy will have to be implemented with her. I won't be allowed to see my own daughter. After she told me that, she made sure to tell me that it wasn't anything personal, that she cares about me and she's doing this for me and my family. So that Magnus would still have a husband, my children would still have their Dad."

Magnus reached a hand up and stroked Alec's cheek with the back of his hand before settling it in his hair.

"After that I don't remember much, she called the guards in, the same guys as before, they got me down from the ceiling and Jia told them to take the cuffs off so I could clean myself up and change my clothes. After that they took me to a little room down the hall. I could barely walk, my arms and legs hurt so bad. The men left after they laid me down on a little couch and I took my shirt off. Jia and I decided to my wedded union rune first to spare Magnus any pain that might have slipped through our bond. If I didn't remember the pain so well, I would have sworn that I had passed out. When it was over, she told me all the rules. I can't ever go into an institute again, I can't see Izzy or my Dad ever again, I can never go to Idris again, I can never hold a position on a Downworld or Clave Council, I am now under Magnus' jurisdiction as the High Warlock of Brooklyn since I'm a warlock. I was taken through a portal and dropped off in the middle of a street about forty-five minutes from here although I think it took me about three hours to make it here. I got lost a few times and had to take some breaks. Plus, I'm slow because of all the pain."

The loft was silent for a moment. "I'm going to go pack my apartment up. Wherever the five of you are going, I'm going with you." Wesley told the Lightwood-Bane's.

Magnus nodded. "I've got a property in Glen Head that we can use. A big house, eight bedrooms, seven bathrooms, Nine Thousand square feet of fabulous."

"Really?" Wesley asked. "You haven't taken me to that one."

"I bought it three years ago." Magnus told him. "Finished Basement, stocked bar, spiral staircase, sauna, office with a view, pool table, huge deck, huge pool."

"We have to go there." Wesley said.

"Anyone else planning on living with us?" Magnus asked. "Raphael are you coming?"

"Yes." Was all Raphael said.

"Jem and I will join you for a while, if that's alright." Tessa said.

"The basement is finished with space for an extra bedroom. It has a sitting room and full bathroom if you'd like." Magnus nodded. "Clary, Raphael, go start packing your things. Wesley go pack yours. Jem, Tessa get your things ready and bring them back here." Magnus waved a hand and the living room packed itself up. All the knick knacks, books, pictures, everything was put away.

"I can help." Alec started to push himself up.

"Don't you dare." Magnus told him. "I'm going to go tell Madzie you're here. I'll send her out to sit with you while I pack her room up. I've got this under control Alexander."

"You'll overexert yourself." Alec worried.

"I'll help him." Catarina promised. "Lily, Luke, Simon and Maia will stay out here too." She turned to them. "Let us know if something happens with him."

She and Magnus disappeared down the hall along with Clary and Raphael while Wesley, Tessa and Jem portaled out of the apartment. Alec turned to the girl on the arm of the couch.

"I'm going to assume you're Lily?" He asked.

"Lily Chen." She nodded. "I'm Raphael's second in command with the Clan."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Alec said. "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"We've met before." Lily said. "Kinda. You saved my life a few months ago."

"Oh?" Alec asked.

Lily nodded. "I was being attacked by some disgusting demon with personal space issues and you killed it."

"Oh." Alec said.

"So, I guess like thank you for saving my unlife." Lily shrugged.

"You're welcome?" Alec asked.

Maia snorted. "That was the worst 'thank you' I've ever heard."

"I don't see you thanking him." Lily said hotly. She flipped her black hair back over her shoulder, flashing the pink underneath the first layer to where Alec could see it. She glared at Maia furiously. "Didn't he just risk everything for the Downworld? His life? I don't see you getting down on your knees and thanking him."

"You aren't on your knees." Maia said, but her tone had lost its bite.

"No," Lily said. "I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing that, dog."

The pissing contest seemed to go on longer than Alec could bear, with both Luke and Simon chiming in on both sides, defending each girl equally and trying to get them to see reason to no avail. Finally, he snapped.

"That's enough!" Alec said as loudly as he could manage, making all four of the other people in the room snap their heads towards him. "Do you know Lily, that you spend more than half the time you are speaking baiting Maia, Luke and Simon instead of offering suggestions? And you make them spend about the same amount of arguing you down. So, you are making the entire thing last twice as long. Which means you're wasting everyone's time. That's not really an efficient way for my son's second in command to behave."

Lily seemed startled and looked very young in the moment that it took for her to collect herself. "Nobody asked you, Shadow -" She cut herself off and looked truly remorseful. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . I'm sorry. I meant Warlock."

"Yes, I used to be a Shadowhunter. Yes. I am a Warlock. And yes, in past lives I have been a mundane, a werewolf and Warlock. But the issue that the two of you have with each other, needs to be resolved. We are in the middle of a war; we cannot afford to be divided. If you would like, in a few days you can come by the house and we can talk this out. Or, you two can continue having this pissing contest and in the midst of battle you will end up doubting each other and someone will end up dead and when that happens you'll have a little voice in the back of your mind saying 'wow, I wish I had listened to Alec Lightwood-Bane when I had the chance.'"

"I think I can manage coming to visit in a few days." Lily grumbled. When Alec looked over at Maia she nodded begrudgingly.

"Damn it." Lily muttered.

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "I think I like you." She whined as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"Daddy!" Madzie ran out into the living room, going to Alec's side immediately. "You're okay!"

Alec allowed her to crawl onto his chest and snuggle up. It hurt quite a bit, but not as bad as it had been before when Magnus had leaned against him in the hallway.

"I'm okay, princess." Alec whispered to her. "I'm here."

Madzie wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to tell her father how Auntie Izzy, Auntie Tessa, Clary and Simon had all played dolls with her and how funny Mister Luke had looked with a tiara on his head during the Tea Parties.

Madzie quiets for a moment before speaking again. "Daddy." She said. "Are you hurt?"

Alec smiles against the top of her head. "I am." He murmured. "But you know what?"

"What?" Madzie asked.

"Cuddles are the best medicine." He told her in a whisper, like it was a big secret.

"Oh!" She said delighted, "I'll give you lots of cuddles, Daddy!"

"Good." Alec wrapped his arms around her tightly and they laid there together until Magnus, Raphael and Clary returned. Magnus waved a hand and the boxes in the living room vanished.

At the questioning glances Magnus explained. "I sent them to the house." He turned to Alec. "Every room has been packed up and all the boxes sent to the proper rooms in the new house. Once Wesley, Tessa and Jem return I'll send their boxes there and we will go to our new home."

Alec smiled tiredly. "That's good." Magnus knelt beside Alec and Madzie and placed a hand on their daughter's back.

"Are you feeling alright, Sayang?" Magnus whispered.

"I'm as okay as I can be, I think." Alec answered. "What does that mean? Sayang?"

Magnus brushed Alec's bangs away from his eyes. "It's a term of endearment. It doesn't necessarily have a concrete definition, but it's along the lines of dear, honey, love, darling, sugar, beloved or sweetheart."

Alec smiled again and watched the way Magnus' eyes softened as he gazed at him. "I promise you," Magnus leaned down and whispered in Alec's ear. "I'm going to keep you and our children safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Alec turned his head slightly to press his lips to Magnus' cheek. "Aku Cinta Kamu." He whispered. "I love you."

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's forehead before pulling back. He stood up and looked at Clary before going over to speak with Luke with a reluctant look on his face. Magnus was not Luke's biggest fan.

Clary went and knelt beside Alec, avoiding eye contact with him. "Clary?" He whispered.

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You don't get to become my dad only to be presumed dead a few days later." She told him as a tear slipped out of her eye. "I've lost too many people to lose the Dad that I was supposed to have eternity with."

"Oh, honey." Alec lifted a hand off Madzie to place it on the back of her head and pull her head to his chest, next to her sister. He leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He felt the tears soak through his shirt as she gripped it.

Alec laid there for a while, both of his daughters in his arms before his eyelids became too heavy and he fell asleep to the low buzz of Magnus' voice across the room.

Hey everyone!

Alec is no longer a Shadowhunter! Do you think the Clave will end up regretting their decision to derune him? What lengths will Magnus go to to protect his family and what will force his hand? What about Jem? How does he feel right now? Will Isabelle break the rules and go see Alec? Or will she abandon Shadowhunter society as well?

Also! What did we think about Meliorn last chapter? Unexpected Ally? Or ulterior motive? Hmm

Comment with your guesses, if you get it right you get a dedicated chapter or your name gets thrown in a chapter somehow!

Feedback makes the author happy!

Love you all.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

EDITED 5/30/2020

The house that I am using for the story, I found on It's in Glen Head, New York at 32 Evans Drive for nearly $3,000,000. If you want to go check it out it is gorgeous and has enough room for for future plans. Magnus' loft was getting kinda crowded, don't you think?

Alec woke up and at first all he noticed was that he didn't know where he was. He could tell he was in a bed and he was pretty sure he was alone in the room. The bed was very comfortable, and he had been tucked in. The curtains were drawn but there was still enough light in the room that he could make out shapes, if he had held his hand in front of his face, he would be able to see it.

However, once he came around a bit more, he could feel the pain. The pure, unadulterated pain. His joints locked up and his head tilted back as he gritted his teeth. His legs and feet were sore all to hell, but it was nothing compared to his chest, abdomen, back, arms and neck. Being burned alive would hurt worse.

He must have made a noise because someone that was apparently sitting at the foot of the bed was standing beside him within a moment.

"Alec?" It was Simon. A light beside the bed turned on and Alec could see him better. "Hey, man it's okay. It's gonna be okay, I'll go get Magnus." He turned to leave but Alec called out to him quietly.

"No." He gasped. "Don't leave." He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. The pain was so intense.

Simon nodded. "I'll text him." Simon pulled his phone out and typed on it before turning back to Alec. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. We're all worried about you. You slept through the portal trip here and most of the unpacking. Every time you woke up you were out of it, didn't even recognize Magnus. You kept asking him to go find himself and then crying when Magnus said that he was him, which kind of sounds weird but I can't think of any other way to say it."

Alec just listened to Simon talk, it admittedly soothed some of the pain since he was so focused on what the vampire was saying.

"Should I stop talking?" Simon asked. "Is my voice hurting you more?"

"No." Alec choked out, he felt like his throat was closing up.

"Right. So, we've been here for almost a day, I think. It's about four in the afternoon. Jem, Tessa, Wesley, Clary, Madzie, Raphael, Magnus, Catarina, Me and you are here. Catarina is going back to Brooklyn tomorrow, but I'm going to stay for a few days to help out. Jem and Tessa took over the basement, the house is amazing by the way. It's like a mansion. Clary and Wesley have a room a few doors down from here, Madzie has the room right next to yours. Catarina keeps conjuring her up some toys. Raphael took the room next to Clary's and this is obviously your room which leaves four empty bedrooms which Magnus looked a little pleased with so I'm not sure what that means . . ." He would have said more but Magnus and Catarina came into the room.

Magnus closed the door behind him as Catarina shooed Simon away from Alec's side. She took the comforter and peeled it away from his body, Alec looked down at his torso to see that someone had placed bandages over his wounds. The only problem is that some of them were stained red with blood, and a few others were soaked a light green.

Alec wasn't stupid or uneducated when it came to injuries. He knew what it looked like when burns were infected, third degree burns were worse.

Increased or persistent pain. Increased redness in or around the wound. Swelling in or around the wound. Increased Drainage. Change in the color of drainage. Foul smell. Warm feeling from wound. Bleeding from the wound. Chills or fever. Loss of appetite. Vomiting or diarrhea.

The runes were infected.

"Alec," Catarina went to say.

"I've got an infection. Right?" He asked her.

Catarina hesitated before nodding. "I'm going to run and grab some IV fluids and antibiotics. You haven't eaten in five days, so we are going to try and get your appetite up. We want to take care of this quickly, infected burns can cause sepsis or TSS (Toxic Shock Syndrome)"

"Which can kill me." Alec said.

"Right." Catarina sighed. "Magnus will clean the burns and put more salve on while I go get the meds. Okay?"

Alec nodded and Catarina shot him a small smile before leaving the room, ushering Simon out with her. Magnus stepped up to the bed, a basket of supplies in hand which he set on the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to Alec.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

"Whatever for?" Magnus asked as he poured a liquid onto wash cloth and pressed it to the wound that used to be his deflect rune.

Alec hissed, realizing it was some kind of disinfectant. "Simon told me about the couple times I woke up. How I didn't recognize you."

"You don't need to be sorry about that, Sayang." Magnus told him, smearing the salve on the wound before bandaging it again. "You were delirious with a fever, vomiting in your sleep. We were relieved every time you woke, it meant you were getting better. Sometimes you'd wake speaking another language. Russian, French, Norwegian, Spanish. I am not offended that you didn't recognize me. It was rather sweet how you kept fending me off like I was trying to steal your virtue. All you cared about was finding your husband. It was flattering." Magnus moved on to the wound that used to be his wedded union rune.

"Isabelle called me." He said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Wesley has gone to collect your belongings from her, but she informed me of some developments. Some of which I was already privy to." Magnus looked up to make sure Alec was listening. "The Downworld has dissolved all alliances with the Clave as a result of your exile. Andrew Underhill has stepped down as Head of Security and at least one hundred Shadowhunters in New York and the surrounding states alone have stepped down and at least attempted to turn in their steles. No one will take the job of Head of the New York Institute. The heads of the Minnesota, Texas, North Carolina, Barcelona, Paris, and Athens Institutes have all stepped down. You are a very well respected and beloved leader in the Shadow World. People are outraged."

"Really?" Alec asked, shocked as Magnus moved on to yet another former rune.

"The Clave is looking at a possible uprising. Not only from Downworlders, but from their own people. Some of the Nephilim are even going so far to say that the only way they will come back is if Jia is replaced as Consul by you." Magnus informed his husband.

Alec shook his head. "That's not possible." The pain was starting to lessen greatly, the disinfectant and salve doing its work.

"It is." Magnus said. "If the Clave is put under enough pressure, or gets scared enough, it is entirely possible that they will revoke their decision, grant you your runes back and make you Consul."

Alec looked at him blankly, Magnus hadn't been looking at him as he spoke, completely focused on the wounds that were causing his husband so much pain and discomfort. He moved quickly but precisely, disinfecting, soothing and bandaging Alec's wounds.

"What if I say I don't want it?" Alec asked quietly.

"Being Consul was your dream." Magnus reminded him. "You wanted to change the world."

"You're my dream." Alec countered. "You and our children, our friends."

"You can still have a career, Alexander." Magnus said softly. "If the Nephilim take you back, you don't have to worry about me being angry, being Consul is an incredible opportunity."

"I don't want a career. I don't want anything but you and our family." Alec protested. "All I want is you!"

"Okay." Magnus said quietly.

Alec was able to go downstairs the next day. Magnus laid him out on the couch with a plethora of pillows propping him and wrapped him up in a large, fluffy blanket. The fire was roaring away in the fireplace making the room pleasantly warm and snow was falling in big fluffy flakes, blanketing the ground and deck just outside the floor to ceiling windows. Alec was watching the snow fall, looking past Jem who was sitting slouched over at the piano.

Magnus, Tessa and Raphael were sitting over at the small bar a few feet away, talking quietly amongst themselves. Wesley had come back the day before from Brooklyn with Alec's things, which Magnus said he had put into one of the two home offices the house had to offer, and he and he and Clary were upstairs having a tea party with Madzie. Catarina had returned home and Simon had insisted on making a snowman out in front of the house.

Jem played a few notes on the piano and Alec lazily turned his head to focus on his friend. Jem hadn't really spoken to him since Alec had returned less than two days prior. He'd come over to Alec every once in a while and asked if he needed anything or if he was doing alright, but other than that, Jem had kept his distance.

"Jem." Alec called.

Jem turned his head and looked at Alec inquiringly. He heard the halt in conversation from behind him and decided to get Jem closer. "Could you grab me a glass of water?" Jem nodded and went to retrieve the water from the kitchen. Alec decided that when Jem approached with the beverage, he kept the man beside him and spoke to him quietly.

He heard Magnus resume the conversation behind him rather reluctantly, but having apparently decided that his husband was alright, he had no excuse to prolong the silence.

Jem returned with Alec's glass of water and he approached the man and Alec took the glass, setting it down on the coffee table before quickly gripping Jem's forearm, making him look back at him surprised. Alec pulled lightly, making Jem take another step towards him.

"C'mere." Alec waved his other hand towards himself.

Jem looked confused but knelt down next to Alec. Alec let go of Jem's arm and wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders pulling him into a hug. Jem pressed himself against Alec carefully, sliding his arm under Alec's neck as he started to cry. The conversation at the bar stopped in stunned silence as Alec and Jem gripped each other on the couch.

Jem whispered to Alec sadly. "Even if we weren't Parabatai," He cried. "You're my best friend. When Magnus said they'd killed you . . ."

"I know." Alec told him. "I'm so sorry. I'm still here, I'm still your best friend."

Jem held on to Alec for a moment longer before letting him go. Alec saw him glance up at Magnus, Tessa and Raphael before wiping the tears off of his face and walking away from the group. Alec couldn't see as Jem made his way downstairs but he did hear Tessa excuse herself from the bar to follow her husband to their room.

That left Raphael and Magnus by themselves with Raphael standing behind the bar and Magnus sitting on a stool.

"You need anything, Dad?" Raphael called over towards the couch.

"I'm okay." Alec replied, looking back towards the window before glancing over at the fireplace.

"We're going to go check on Madzie and her playmates." Magnus told him. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Magnus, no one knows we are here, I'm in a house full of Warlocks, Vampires and Shadowhunters. I have magic, and a cell phone. I'll be okay if you leave me alone for five minutes." Alec told him not unkindly as he stared at the flames.

Magnus wandered over and placed a lingering kiss on Alec's forehead before he and Raphael made their way up the stairs. Once he could no longer hear them, Alec sat up a little more and stared more intently at the flames in the fireplace.

He wondered if what he was feeling now was the same thing Clary was feeling when she intentionally placed her hand into the flames of her fireplace. He wondered if she really found relief from the feeling of the burn. He pushed himself up to his feet, wobbling slightly, and stumbled over to the fireplace. He lowered himself to his knees in front of it and stared for a little longer. He reached out and grabbed the handle on the glass of the fireplace and slid it open. He took a deep breath and placed his hand over the flames, feeling the warmth on the skin of his palm before lowering it slightly until he felt the burn. He was ashamed to say that it felt good.

His hand hadn't even been in the fireplace for a full minute before he heard Wesley shouting.

"Hey!" His British accent rang throughout the house loudly. "Hey what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, mate?" He heard hurried footsteps coming up behind him and heard them upstairs, heading towards the stairs.

"Get your hand out of there!" Wesley yelled at Alec, taking him by the shoulder and jerking him backwards. Alec fell back onto the rug, the hardwood beneath it made his back ache painfully as his wounds made contact with the ground.

"Wesley?" Magnus shouted from the stairs as he walked down. "What's going on."

"You need to get down here." Wesley said angrily. "Your husband has lost his damn mind."

Wesley shut the fireplace with a loud snap and then grabbed Alec under his arms and dragged him to the couch. Alec looked over dazedly, and saw Magnus approaching them with a concerned look on his face.

Wesley re-situated Alec on the couch, reclining him back against the pillows and throwing the blanket back over him before turning to Magnus.

"Guess what I found him doing?" He asked Magnus.

"I -" Alec started to say.

"Don't." Wesley snapped.

"What did you find him doing?" Magnus asked warily.

Wesley grabbed Alec's wrist and showed Magnus the ugly burn on Alec's hand. "He walked over to the fireplace and stuck his hand into the fire, just like Clary did the other week."

"You did what?" Magnus snapped at Alec, grabbing his wrist from Wesley. He sat on the coffee table and examined the blistering burn. It was over his entire palm and was an angry red color.

Magnus visibly took a large steadying breath. He refused to look either man in the eye as he dismissed Wesley. "Thank you, Wesley. I've got this from here, but I'd appreciate some discretion when it comes to this matter."

"Of course, mate."

Wesley walked away and Magnus healed Alec's hand, still not looking Alec in the eye.

"Magnus." Alec prompted in a low voice. He regretted sticking his hand in the fireplace, if only because it had put that look on his husband's face.

"Don't" Magnus was angry at him. Really angry. "I can't talk about this with you today. I just can't. I'll make up one of the guest rooms for you for tonight."

"Wait, what?" Alec panicked. "Magnus, wait."

Magnus stood up and started towards the stairs. "Non-negotiable." He said. "I'll send someone down to babysit you. Perhaps you will be less inclined to mutilate yourself if one of our children is in your presence."

"Magnus, please!" Alec called after him.

Magnus didn't stop. He darted up the stairs and Raphael came down a moment later, settling on a couch adjacent to him and pretended he didn't notice his father weeping into the pillows that were propping him up as he turned into the back of the couch.

Magnus didn't come back downstairs to help Alec up to bed that night. In fact, Magnus didn't come back downstairs at all. Raphael and Clary helped their father up to one of the spare rooms, which was mortifying, the bed had sheets, blankets, pillows and pillow cases thrown on to it; Magnus' doing, Alec was sure. It hurt him that Magnus didn't even care enough to make the bed for him when he was in such bad condition at the moment.

Clary goes to make the bed for Alec, but he stops her, telling her that he has it. After several minutes of hesitating and protesting from both of his children, Alec tells them that clearly Magnus thought that Alec was in good enough condition to make the bed therefore, he would do it himself.

Both Raphael and Clary looked very hesitant to leave Alec alone to make the bed but Alec convinced them. It took a lot of effort and he had to take a break halfway through, but once the bed was done, Alec closed the door, turned off the lights and collapsed to the bed drenched in sweat.

He fell asleep with tears streaming down his cheeks and the thought that he didn't feel right.

Magnus woke up from a fitful, restless sleep when the light from the windows reached his eyes.

He had gotten up multiple times during the night and started to go to check on Alec before deciding not to. He didn't sleep well without his husband, which aggravated him to no end since he was so angry with him.

Magnus swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. He slipped a robe on over his silk pajama pants and bare chest. He padded out of his bedroom and down the hall to the room he had put together for Alec.

He carefully pushed the door open and was worried when he found it empty. The sheets didn't even look slept in. Confused and concerned, Magnus spun around and started down the stairs, leaving the door of the room open. He was sure he had asked his two eldest children to assist Alec up to the bedroom he had put together. He looked down over the railing of the spiral staircase towards the couch, Alec wasn't there.

"Oh, God." Magnus panicked. Why had he thought it was a good idea to leave his husband alone when he was clearly prone to self harming tendencies.

He rushed back up the stairs and started looking behind every door for Alec. He finally found Alec fast asleep in one the bedrooms farther away from their bedroom, Magnus had specifically chosen one the bedrooms closer to their own so that if Alec had cried out or something had happened, Magnus could have heard him.

Magnus sighed in relief at seeing that his husband was in one piece and was indeed still breathing. Magnus wandered further into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back pressed to Alec's lower back as Alec was curled up on his side, facing away from the door.

Magnus leaned over Alec and saw that he was profusely sweating. "Alexander?" He turned more towards Alec and placed a hand on his arm. "Alexander, wake up."

Alec groaned and opened his eyes. Magnus could see that his eyes were glassy and he wasn't registering that Magnus was really there. Magnus reached down and placed the back of his hand to Alec's forehead.

Alec instantly let out a little moan and rolled over towards Magnus, pressing his forehead further into Magnus' hand.

"Darling." Magnus worried. "You're burning up!"

He reached down to stroke Alec's cheek and the man recoiled.

"Mag'us" Alec whined. "Mag'us, please."

"Please what, Sayang?" Magnus pushed some magic into Alec, relieving some of his husband's illness.

Alec's eyes cleared some, they focused in on Magnus' face and tears started to gather. "I'm sorry." He croaked. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh my darling." Magnus sighed. "I'm not mad at you, I was scared. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did, I'm sorry."

Alec just seemed to stare up at him sadly. Magnus stood up and leaned back down over Alec, sliding his arms underneath his knees and his back, pulling Alec into his chest and standing up straight.

"Mag'us" Alec whined as Magnus carried him out of the room before apparently giving up and plopping his head down onto Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus magicked their bedroom door open and then closed once they were inside and then carrying Alec into their adjoining bathroom.

"Was happ'in?" Alec asked. Magnus set him down on the closed toilet, waving a hand making the tub fill up.

"You've got a fever, Sayang." Magnus moved over to him and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to cool you down."

Alec seemed to pout, "I don't wanna." He slurred, leaning forward to press his forehead against the top of Magnus' chest where his neck met his chest.

"I know, darling." Magnus crooned. He pulled Alec away from his chest and pulled his shirt off over his head. "But we have to." Alec groaned again and Magnus smiled into his hair as Alec let his head fall back down to his chest. He pulled the rest of Alec's clothes off and helped him over to the tub.

Alec started to struggle the closer that they got to the tub but Magnus whispered reassurances to him the entire way. He supported Alec as he stepped into the cold water and then eased him down prepared for Alec to lash out.

He wasn't, however, prepared for Alec to start to cry. "Alexander!" He leaned forward to peer into his husband's eyes as the thick tears rolled down his cheeks and the sobs were wrenched from his lungs. "Alexander, darling." He cupped his cheeks in his hands.

Alec reached forward and grabbed Magnus' arms, he pulled on Magnus hard. Magnus toppled forward into the cold water, on top of Alec. The man was still crying even as he pulled Magnus to him.

Magnus flicked his wet hair out of his face and pulled his soaking wet robe off, throwing it out of the tub and ignoring his soaked pants. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him into his chest as Alec sobbed.

"Alexander, what is it, darling?" Alec didn't seem to hear him so Magnus switched tactics. "Dites-moi quelle est la question, mon amour chéri. Pourquoi pleures-tu autant?" (Tell me what is the matter, my darling love. Why are you crying so much?)

Alec's reply was muffled as he spoke into Magnus' neck. "Je ne me sens pas bien. Tout fait mal. Je veux juste te tenir, s'il te plait laisse moi juste être avec toi, Magnus." (I don't feel well. Everything hurts. I just want to hold you, please just let me be here with you, Magnus)

Magnus just tightened his hold on Alec and sat with him in the water and carded his fingers through his curly black locks, whispering reassurances into Alec's ear.

He would do whatever it takes to make Alec feel alright again.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

EDITED 5/30/2020

Raphael followed Simon into the kitchen at seven in the morning, he had stirred from his sleep when the younger vampire had walked down the hall past his room and made for the staircase. He'd thrown on a thin, black, cotton t-shirt over some red silk pajama pants that Magnus had gifted him and then padded after the boy.

Despite the fact that they'd been spending more and more time together since the Lightwood-Bane household had moved to Glen Head, Raphael hadn't seen these feelings coming. The way that his stomach had flipped when Simon smiled at him, or the way his skin tingled after Simon brushed against him accidentally. However, to his great misfortune, Simon had confided in Raphael that he had been dating Izzy in secret ever since Magnus and Alec had gotten married over a month ago.

According to Simon, Isabelle didn't want to tell anyone that the two of them were together, citing that with everything going on, it wasn't important enough of an announcement to waste time on.

Raphael sighed as Simon rounded the curve of the staircase, making the boy look back at him. "Oh, hey Raphael." Simon yawned. "Did I wake you up?"

Raphael just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, good." Simon said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs and started walking towards the kitchen together. "I was worried, I thought that maybe when I shut my door it was kind of loud, and I might have been walking a little loud too."

They made it into the kitchen, the lights were off but there was some light coming in through the windows. Without looking around, Raphael went over to the fridge and Simon went over the pantry and started digging through it. Raphael grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and Simon grabbed a box of cereal. He turned and looked towards the oven clock where there was a little mirror.

"Man," Simon ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like that." He curled a lip at himself.

Raphael shrugged. "Maybe I thought it was cute that you looked like a total wreck."

He looked over at Simon to see him gaping at Raphael, looking shocked and panicked. His mouth was opening and closing like he couldn't figure out what to say or if he even should say anything.

"What?" Raphael asked as he opened his water bottle and took a sip.

"It's just . . " Simon stuttered. "I . . . like . . . um . . . well . . . I just . . . gotta . . . gotta go." He rushed past Raphael and back upstairs, leaving his cereal on the counter.

Raphael watched as Simon ran off in a panic and was startled as he heard a loud rustling noise from the corner of the room. He turned to see his Dad sitting at the little table by the windows near the doorway, newspaper in hand, finishing turning a page.

Raphael narrowed his eyes as he noticed that he was holding back laughter, shoulders shaking at the effort.

"What?" He asked, a little bite in the word.

Alec shook his head, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him. "That was the best you got?" He asked, a little chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up!" Raphael said hotly, taking a long drink of his water.

Alec laughed, " Hey," He caught his breath, " So, if the two of you get married, does that mean we have to spend Christmas morning with him? Or do we get Thanksgiving? Or both, please don't say both."

"Oh my God," Raphael grabbed his apple, tossing his water bottle in the recycling bin. "Please, just forget this ever happened."

Alec laughed harder. "I don't think so, it's forever ingrained in my mind."

"Uningrain it." Raphael told him firmly as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hey!" Alec called, making Raphael stop and look back at him. "Next time be more subtle with him, Simon can't handle the outright flirting."

"I wasn't flirting." Raphael protested. "He's with Izzy. I was messing with him."

"Wait." Alec put the paper down. "He's dating Isabelle? My sister? Isabelle?"

"I've gotta go, Dad." Raphael hightailed it out of the room.

"Isabelle interrogated Jonathan," Magnus told Wesley, Clary, Tessa and Jem.

Alec was upstairs with Madzie, having been roped into playing Princess Tea Party with her. Raphael had insisted on staying in his room and researching something, although he wouldn't say what he was researching. Simon was presumably still asleep, even though it was almost noon.

"Did she find anything out?" Wesley asked.

"He kept telling her that the sword is a family heirloom, that it belonged in its rightful place, with the Morgenstern's. Lilith had told him about the sword, told him how it could release him from Edom." Magnus explained.

"Why did he tell her anything?" Clary asked. "He's been pretty tight lipped about everything."

Magnus looked uncomfortable. "She promised him that if he talked, he'd get to see you."

"Not a chance!" Wesley snapped, straightening up and pushing Clary slightly behind him. "There is no way, no way, that that mental case is getting anywhere near her after he's hurt her. He's kidnapped her, assaulted her, and choked her."

"Isabelle is developing a way to destroy the connection, Jonathan and Clary will, unfortunately, have to be in the same room when it happens. I don't like it anymore than you do, Wesley. She's my daughter, my little girl. But if this is what it takes to get rid of that awful connection to that murderous psychopath, then we have to do it."

"Izzy has a way to get rid of it?" Clary asked as she stepped forward to press against Wesley, grabbing his clenched fist in both of her hands, smoothing it out enough to thread her fingers through his and then she gripped his arm with her other hand.

"Apparently her, Aline Penhallow and Andrew Underhill have been working on it for a couple days now. They think that if Izzy can create a cure made of something called heavenly fire, it will work. She'll call when it is finished and we designated the old loft as a safe meeting space."

"What if it doesn't work?" Jem asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Then I suppose we will have to find something else." Magnus said. "We won't rest until we find a way to free Clary from this."

Everyone nodded and stayed for a few minutes more before they all dispersed. Clary and Wesley retired back to their room, Clary walked in ahead of Wesley, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the hook in the corner of the room. As Wesley shut the door, Clary crawled onto the bed and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Wesley toed off his shoes by the closet, shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the back of an armchair and then crawled onto the bed and draped himself over Clary. His head resting on her chest, the rest of his body settled in between her legs.

Clary sighed contentedly and placed a hand on the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair. She placed her other hand on his back, right in the middle of his shoulder blades. Wesley moaned at the feeling of her fingers carding through his short hair, scratching against his scalp.

"You know nothings going to happen, right?" Clary asks quietly. "I'll be fine."

Wesley sighed against her, tilting his head up slightly to look at her before going back to his original position. "You don't know that." He said. "You have no idea what's going to happen. Jonathan could get loose and either kill you or take you before any of us can save you. The cure could kill you or backfire. It could fail and you could be connected to that psychopath until the Clave decides enough is enough and they execute him and you die too. I could lose you for eternity."

Clary turned onto her side, wrapping herself around him. "I promise that I won't leave you without a fight. I never want to be apart from you, Wesley." He hugged her back fiercely, pressing his lips against her neck and then burying his face there. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, beautiful." Wesley murmured. "Forever."

Clary pushed him back enough to see his face and the mournful look there, as if he were already preparing himself for what he believed was the inevitable. She leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "Please, please promise me not to worry about things before they become a problem."

Wesley's lips curved downwards into a frown. "I will never stop worrying about losing you. And I'll never stop doing whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe. If it were up to me, there is no way in hell that you would ever be in the same room as that monster ever again. What he did, I went through hell, not knowing if you were alive or dead. I can't ever go through anything like that again."

Clary looked at him sadly before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and hugging him tighter around his shoulders and pressed her face against his neck, taking a deep breath.

"Dad?" Clary stuck her head into his office where he was sitting on the couch, looking out the window watching the snowfall. He turned his head and he smiled as his eyes fell on her.

"Clary." He sat up a little straighter. "How are you? Your Papa told me what I missed at the meeting this morning."

"I'm okay." Clary moved over to sit with him on the couch. "It's actually Wesley that's upset. I was hoping you could help me with that, actually."

"What did you have in mind?" Alec leaned in slightly, an eyebrow raised.

"You said that the way that you managed to be reincarnated every time you die is that you made a deal with an Angel." Clary started and watching the hesitance immediately take up residence on his face. "I want you to help me do the same thing. If something were to happen, I can't leave him alone forever. I can't do it. And not just him either, you, Papa, Raphael, Madzie. My entire family is immortal. Dad, please, help me. Because if you don't, I'll figure it out myself, no matter how dangerous."

Alec sighed and looked back out the window. "I summoned Azrael. The Angel of Death. He guides you to the other side, and sometimes, in rare cases is willing to make a deal. In my first life as Queen Anne of Russia, I was poisoned by my husband, King Henry realized that I was cheating on him with your father. Once I realized what was happening, I summoned him using a crystal from the divine dimension."

"How do you . . .?" Clary started to say when the door opened. Magnus walked in with a smile before seeing the looks on his husband and daughter's faces.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"No."

"A little bit." Clary admitted, shrugging defensively when Alec shot her a look.

"Should I?" Magnus hooked a thumb over his shoulder and took a half step backwards.

"Actually," Alec adjusted his position on the couch. "Could you go get the box of my stuff from my other lives? And then you can stay for the rest of the conversation as well. You should know all of this."

Magnus looked worried and turned and left the room, coming back less than five minutes later with a small wooden box, handing it to Alec and sitting in the armchair adjacent from the couch. Alec turned the box over and over in his hands before balancing it on his knee and flipped the top open.

"As I was saying," He recapped. "I summoned Azrael, the Angel of Death with this crystal," He pulled a long, thin crystal from the box and held it up. "After I realized what my husband had done. When Azrael appeared, I begged him to do something, I told him about Magnus and how we were Soulmates. He wanted to strike a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Clary asked.

"In every life I've lived since Anne, I've had to do a task for him." Alec admitted. "When I was Imasu, I didn't remember anything, so as George I had to do two tasks to make up for Imasu."

"What kind of tasks?" Magnus asked in a hard voice.

"As Thomas the task was to burn down this pub poisoned Warlocks." Alec turned to him. "Every task was something that either benefited humanity, or that proved my love for you."

Alec took a deep breath. "As Adam, Azrael portaled me to the London Institute and made me steal the Book of the White, they were planning on using it to massacre Downworlders. As Isaac it was to pardon a Warlock that had killed several mundanes that were planning on trapping Warlocks in a bar and burning it down."

He placed the crystal back in the box and picked up a rock. "And as Imasu I never regained my memories, therefore I could not complete a task. As George, I was asked to save a man's life. He was outnumbered against several demons. And the other task I was asked to complete was to leave during battle, to run away and go home to Magnus. I was killed by my own people, trying to abandon them."

He put the rock down and picked up a pretty ring. It had a green gem inlaid in it. "As Etta," Alec breathed deeply through his nose. "I was asked to deny the request to become Immortal and end our relationship. He said that we would have ended up destroying each other in trying to love each other. Etta was the second worst version of myself, Imasu being the worst. Azrael was right, I did the right thing, no matter how much it killed me."

Alec placed the ring back in the box and picked up a piece of paper that had writing on it. "As James, I was actually given a free pass. Azrael told me that I wouldn't have to do anything because he didn't want trouble with my father."

"Who's your father?" Clary asked, Magnus perked up, interested.

Alec shrugged. "He didn't say and I never found out." Alec answered.

"And what about the task this time?" Magnus asked. "Do you have to do two because you didn't do one last time?"

Alec visibly hesitated. "Alexander." Magnus said sternly. "What does the Angel of Death require from you?"

"That's beside the point." Alec said. "We're here because Clary wants to summon Azrael and ask to be reincarnated as well." He gestured over towards Clary.

"Is it really that bad?" Magnus paled. "Alexander, just answer me."

"I really shouldn't . . ."

"You really should."

Alec stared at Magnus, anxiety coursing through him. Magnus stared back, unwavering.

"Magnus." He whispered. "Don't make me tell you."

Magnus glared at him. "Are you leaving me? Breaking up with me? What?"

"No, of course not." Alec shook his head.

"Forgive me for being unsure," Magnus snapped. "considering you've done it before."

"Magnus." Alec groaned. "Please don't do this."

"Tell me what your task is!" Magnus pressed.

Alec sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He took a deep breath before moving so that he could be heard, but his head was still propped up by his hands. "He gave me two choices. The first being I can either murder Camille or Jonathan, the other is . . ." Alec ran a hand over his face. "Or I can kill myself."

Magnus stood up so quickly that his knee banged against the coffee table, flipping it over. "I swear to Edom, if you even think about harming yourself, I will tie you to our bed and leave you there. I will find a way to get Camille here for you to kill her, I promise you. But I will not lose you again."

Magnus swept out of the room, leaving Clary and Alec alone.

"You'll help me summon him?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Alec snapped his fingers and suddenly the both of them were dressed in winter attire. He stood up and pulled her with him, creating a portal at the same time.

He took her by the arm and told her to follow him. He pulled her through the portal, and they came out into a snow covered clearing. It was surrounded by leafless trees that had snow all over their branches. Alec had the crystal in his hand as he turned to Clary.

"Okay," He breathed. "Take your gloves off." Clary did as he asked and stuffed them in her coat pocket. He positioned her hands so that they were cupped and he placed the crystal in them. "Think hard about summoning him. Imagine what will happen when he gets here, what it will look like, what he will look like, think about what it is that you want from him. And don't be afraid, Clary. He won't hurt you."

Clary closed her eyes and thought hard. Why she wanted to do this, not for her benefit, but for Wesley, to spare him. To spare his heart. She imagined what Azrael would look like, how the light would shine bright when he came to her.

"Clary." Her Dad whispered. Clary opened her eyes and saw a man standing before them. He had dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He didn't look like an Angel.

Clary took a deep breath as the man stepped closer to them. "Hello, Clarissa Lightwood-Bane." He greeted. "My name is Azrael. I can do what you wish, but I require something of you."

"Anything." Clary promised, making Alec's head turn at break-neck speed. He looked at her wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"Worry not, Alexander." Azrael said. "I will not harm your child."

Azrael pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to Clary. "All I ask, in exchange for what you desire is that you put this in your lover's drink."

"Will it hurt him?" Clary asked, examining it. "Is it poison?"

"Not at all." Azrael told her.

Clary stared at him, scared. "And if I do this, I'll be reincarnated, like my Dad? I'll come back each time I die?"

Azrael nodded. "That is the deal."

"Will I have to do a task each life like Dad?" Clary asked.

"No." Azrael shook his head. "Each deal I make is unique."

"Can I ask what this will do to my boyfriend?" Clary held up the vial of purple liquid.

"I'll leave you to discover that yourself." Azrael smirked.

"Can we examine it before she gives it to him?" Alec asked. "I'm sure you understand that we just want to know what to look out for after he drinks it."

"Certainly." Azrael agreed. "In fact, I encourage you to do so. Just know, if Wesley Thomas does not consume the potion, Clarissa will not return after death."

"Can he know that he is drinking it?" Alec asked.

"Yes, child." Azrael allowed. "Do not forget about your task either." Wings spread from his back and he disappeared.

Clary and Alec stood in the clearing for a few moments longer before Alec snagged the crystal back from Clary and pulled her gloves from her pocket, handing them back to her.

"Come on." He tugged her through the trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked.

"Back to the house." Alec said. "We aren't that far from it, but I wanted to avoid questions when we left."

Clary nodded and they walked the rest of the way home in silence. They walked up the steps of the deck and went in through the backdoor, startling everyone that was grouped in the living room looking stressed.

Magnus, Wesley, Tessa, Jem, Raphael, Simon and Madzie were all gathered and looked up when the duo walked in.

"What's going on?" Clary asked.

"Where have you been?" Jem asked.

"No," Magnus said. "You know what? That's it. I've had it."

Alec peeled his winter coat off, unconcerned as Clary hid herself half behind her father. He did away with his hat, scarf and gloves, tossing them onto the nearest couch and started toeing off his boots.

"You are getting tied to the bed, you aren't allowed to wander anymore." Magnus pointed angrily at Alec.

Alec decided to try and distract his husband. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You promise?" He asked saucily.

"I'm not playing around right now, Alexander." Magnus yelled. Madzie looked up fearfully. "You can't tell me that an Angel gave you options and that one of them was suicide and then disappear for half a hour!"

"I was helping Clary!" Alec defended. "Or did you not notice our daughter was gone too?"

"Of course I did." Magnus sighed.

Alec rolled his eyes and groaned. "Tessa would you mind analyzing this?" He plucked the potion from Clary's fingers. "Don't use it all, we still need it. We just want to know what it is."

"Of course." Tessa took the potion and left the room.

Magnus surged forward and took Alec by the arm and dragged him into their room. He slammed the door and put a ward up before pushing Alec up against the door and connecting their mouths. He kissed Alec thoroughly, his tongue sliding deliciously against Alec's before he started exploring, licking the sides and roof of his mouth.

He snapped his fingers without pulling away and Alec was shirtless, Magnus scraped his fingernails down Alec's chest making him moan. Magnus took him by the shoulders and dragged him to their bed, pushing Alec down onto it, their lips disconnecting with a loud smack. Alec bounced a little as he landed on the mattress, breathing loudly in the quiet room. Magnus stood a few feet away, watching intently with unglamoured eyes as Alec's chest heaved as he relaxed back against the bed.

"Magnus." Alec panted. "Come here." He held out a hand as he looked up at his husband, dropping the glamour on his eyes.

Magnus smirked. "With pleasure darling." He climbed on top of Alec, straddling him and pressing their foreheads together, leaning down so that their mouths were millimeters apart. "You don't get to leave me. I'm not letting go."

Alec placed a hand on the back of Magnus' neck. "I'm yours." He whispered, closing the distance between their mouths, not kissing him but just letting their lips touch. "I'm not leaving. I'm yours."

"Mine." Magnus breathed before pushing Alec all the way into the mattress and giving him a bruising kiss.

"It's what?" Clary asked. Her and Tessa were downstairs in Tessa and Jem's room, alone. "Say it again?"

"It's a fertility potion." Tessa repeated.

"A fertility potion?" Clary sat down, shaking.

"You and Wesley will be able to have children with this, Clary." Tessa pressed the potion into her hand. "You have to tell him. He'll be ecstatic."

"Children." Clary pressed a hand to her stomach.

Tessa placed a hand on Clary's shoulder. "This is a good thing Clary. Do you want me to go get him?"

Clary nodded slowly and Tessa quickly went up the stairs. Wesley came down ten minutes later looking concerned.

"Clary?" He asked gently. "What's the matter?" He crouched in front of her and took her hands in his, looking at the vial in suspicion.

"Nothing." She said, getting off of the couch she was sitting on and straddled him, forcing him to sit back on the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby," Wesley murmured. "What's happening?"

Clary pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You know how Dad found a way to come back and be reincarnated?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Wesley asked.

"He told me how." Clary smiled. "And so I did it, but there's a condition. Something I have to do."

Wesley looked hopeful but concerned. "What do you have to do?" He asked warily.

"Well," Clary said. "I guess it's more like something you have to do." She held up the vial. "You have to drink this."

Wesley immediately took the vial from her, pulled out the cork and drained it in one go. He coughed slightly as Clary looked at him in blatant shock. "What . . .? You didn't even ask what it was."

"What was it?" Wesley asked, curious.

"Babe," Clary said in shock. "That could have been poison!"

"But it wasn't." Wesley shrugged.

"No," Clary sighed. "It was a fertility potion."

"A fer-" Wesley's eyes widened. "So when we're ready, we can?"

"We can have a baby." Clary nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Wesley threw himself back onto the floor, a huge grin on his face. His arms were wrapped tightly around his girlfriend. "Oh my God."

Clary held on to Wesley, arms still wrapped around his neck and pressed herself flush to him, letting him process the news.

"You're staying with me?" He asked. "Like Alec?"

"Yes." She breathed into the skin of his neck.

"We can have a baby."

"Yes." She nodded.

"I love you so much." Wesley whimpered into Clary's neck.

"I love you more than anything." Clary replied, her heart had never felt so full.


	46. Chapter Forty Five

EDITED 5/30/2020

CONGRATULATIONS MATTHEW AND ESTHER!

SEE END FOR IMPORTANT NOTES REGARDING SEQUEL. Also, drop your twitter in comments section and I'll follow you, I post updates on twitter and hold polls for the story: Booklivesmatter Love you all.

Isabelle, Andrew, Aline and Jonathan were already in the loft when Clary, Wesley, Magnus, Simon, Raphael and Jem showed up.

Jonathan perked up immediately when Clary stepped through the portal, making Clary cringe. Isabelle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, Clary hugged Isabelle back just as tightly, breathing in her aunt's scent and just relishing in the feeling of being in her presence again.

Izzy pulled back and moved onto Magnus, hugging him as well as Wesley came to stand next to his soulmate, clasping her hand in his larger one.

Andrew was explaining Jonathan's restraints to Jem who was listening intently, arms crossed across his chest.

Simon had enveloped Isabelle in a large bear hug that made Raphael frown and move to stand next to Wesley.

The group moved to all stand next to each other with Andrew and Isabelle standing in front of the little group. Aline was in the corner of the room messing with something in a case.

"So," Isabelle said. "We think we have a cure. It might hurt a little."

"I'll do whatever it takes to break the bond." Clary spoke up.

"Okay." Isabelle said, her expression stony. She gestured for Clary to step forward and the girl did as she was asked, gently shaking Wesley off of her.

Aline started walking towards the group and Clary didn't pay her any mind as Isabelle began talking to her about what was expected after they were freed from the bond. Clary was so distracted by Isabelle that she didn't notice as Aline came to stand next to Izzy and as she pulled out a glowing dagger, plunging it into the middle of Clary's chest.

She did notice, however, as the group she came with cried out in shock and outrage. She felt Wesley and Raphael's hands on her back as she fell backwards, screaming. She didn't see Magnus throw Aline into the wall with his magic or Jem try to strike out at Underhill with his seraph blade.

Everyone crowded around Clary watching as light danced across her sun-kissed skin, both her and Jonathan were screaming. Wesley, Magnus, Raphael and Simon were shedding tears. Jem looked ready to kill someone.

Clary felt like she was being burned alive, images that she couldn't quite make out were dancing across her vision and she couldn't make out what was happening around her. She couldn't see or hear. Nor could she feel anything that wasn't pain.

And then Izzy pulled the dagger out and there was no visible wound. There were murmurs and gasps of shock and confusion and Clary felt like she could breathe again, she was gasping in big breaths of air, arching off the ground, her head digging further into Wesley's lap and hands as she blinked rapidly. She stared up at his face, streaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy as he looked down at her in what could only be described as pure relief. Andrew immediately moved to go and prick Jonathan's finger with a dagger that he wore on his belt.

Everyone looked down at Clary's hand as Magnus picked it up and turned it over. They waited and waited but no wound appeared. "They did it." Jem breathed. "They actually did it."

"They did it?" Clary asked dazedly. "Did it work?"

Wesley stretched out and laid her back against him. "Yeah, baby." He sniffled. "It worked. You're free."

Magnus blew out a shaky breath, pressing his fingertips to Clary's cheek, tears streaming down from his unglamoured eyes. Clary looked up at him, head lolling to the side as she stared up at her father. She could see how badly he had been shaken, he never unglamoured his eyes unless he was around Alec. He was looking at her like he was still terrified, and Clary realized that he had just seen a person that he loved dearly stabbed in the chest for a second time.

Alec had been stabbed in the chest with an arrow and nearly died, and now Clary had been stabbed in the chest with a dagger, and everyone thought she had been injured.

A loud sound came from the couch and everyone looked up to see Jonathan standing up, free from his restraints. Magnus was instantly standing in front of Clary and Wesley, magic dancing at his fingertips. "It seems being tethered to Clary was holding me back." He announced before spreading the black angel wings that had seemingly sprouted from his back.

Everyone watched surprised as Jonathan flew out of the window, making it shatter.

As much as Magnus hated it when his husband wasn't feeling well, he loved how cuddly and sweet it made him. Magnus was currently reclined against the arm of the same couch Alec had been set up on a couple of days before. His legs were spread enough that Alec could relax comfortably back against his chest.

Alec had grabbed Magnus' right arm and wrapped it around his front, slouching enough that his face was pressed into Magnus' bicep. Alec had taken Magnus' left hand in his own left hand, his thumb was turning Magnus' wedding band in circles around his finger. Magnus had his chin propped on the top of Alec's head, every once in a while he tipped his head down to press a kiss to the top of Alec's head or he brought their joined hands up to his lips to kiss either the back of Alec's hand or his ring.

Alec hadn't moved in a while other than the steady back and forth of his thumb and his deep breathing. Magnus was perfectly content just holding his husband in his arms and relaxing. The fireplace had mysteriously been boarded up, Magnus suspected that it had been Wesley's doing based on the man's strong reaction to both Clary and Alec burning themselves.

Magnus turned his head as he heard footsteps echo on the stairs and watched as Raphael, Clary and Wesley quickly descended. They made their way over to the couch and looked down at the two men.

Clary had recovered nicely from the events of the morning, Magnus was still shaken up and Wesley looked like he was still on edge. Raphael, on the other hand, looked like he was on the border of smug and angry.

The group had stayed at the loft long enough to clean up and for Clary to recover enough to portal. She had, in a moment of dazed-ness, asked Isabelle if she would like to become immortal like most of the family. Simon had stopped in his tracks and waited for the answer, as had most of the room.

Isabelle, in complete confidence, had turned Clary down, saying that immortality would never be something she could want. Raphael had made a bit of a scene, turning to Simon and loudly speaking to him.

"Well, might as well break up with her now, don't you think?" He had asked. "Save yourself a few decades of heartbreak."

To say that Magnus had been surprised at the display was an understatement. Magnus had quickly thanked the three Nephilim, apologized several more times to Aline and took his companions back to the house.

The three standing before him now looked serious. "What is it?" He asked them.

"The Clave is asking for assistance. A rift opened up in Alicante and the demon towers have fallen. They want anyone capable of helping, there to help, blood and status not taken into consideration."

"Alicante is under attack?" Magnus asked, shocked. He and Alec both sat up and stared at the three of them.

Wesley nodded. "It's Jonathan. We have to go stop him."

"Alexander," Magnus turned back to his husband. "You stay -"

"I'm coming with you," Alec interrupted. "They said regardless of blood or status."

There wasn't time to argue, it was decided that Raphael and Simon would stay home with Madzie while Magnus, Alec, Clary, Wesley, Tessa and Jem went to Alicante to help. They portaled directly to the government building and Alec was shocked.

He'd been to Alicante countless times and it was always so beautiful. Now, it was up in flames. Demons were destroying everything and fireballs were raining down from the sky as more demons came out through the rift that was torn like a hole in the sky that was painted orange.

Tessa, Magnus and Wesley immediately got started on trying to seal the rift, instructing Jem, Alec and Clary to cover them. Alec started shooting demons out of the sky using his magic, Clary preferring to use her bow and arrows, while Jem did his best with a seraph blade. Alec moved further down the hall, blasting at demons as he went, his daughter and friend following behind him as they tried to protect their loved ones. But then a particularly large fireball hurtled towards them and Alec and Jem dived in a different direction than Clary did and they got separated.

"Dad!" Clary cried through the flames.

"I'm alright," Alec called. "We're okay. Go back to Papa, Wes and Tessa. Jem and I will find our way back to you."

And so, Alec and Jem ran outside, intending on circling the building and reentering on the other side when Alec heard something strange above the noise of the chaos. He patted Jem on the arm once before running towards the sound, they dodged fire and debris, ducking whenever something flew too close to them for comfort and finally, Alec found the source of the sound. It was a bundle of blankets tucked away under an awning right up against a concrete building.

The tall warlock dropped to his knees next to the little yellow bundle and peeled away the top of the blanket to reveal a very blue, crying baby.

"A warlock." Jem breathed. "How did it get to Alicante?"

"Maybe it's part Shadowhunter?" Alec asked. "The mother might have been Nephilim. But it doesn't make sense, the baby isn't a newborn," Alec checked the diaper that was secured around the baby's waist. "He has to be older than six months, at least."

There was screaming as a fireball crashed into a building across the street. "We have to get back to the others." Jem said looking over his shoulder.

Alec picked the baby up with steady arms and made a little noise of surprise when a piece of paper fluttered down from the bundle.

"A note." Jem snatched it from the air. "Oh." He said in a hard tone. Alec peeked over the other man's shoulder and felt anger fill his every fiber.

Who could ever love it?

How could someone be so callous, so cruel? This was a living, breathing child who had done no wrong in his short life. A living, breathing child that needed the love and affection that Alec was sure he had been starved of. He looked down at the little face with the littlest features in the world, he gave the boy his finger, letting him grip it in his tiny fist and cooed as the little whimpering noises he had been making ceased, and his eyes opened.

They were a beautiful hazel color, only a few shades darker than Alec's own eyes. "Hey there, little guy." Alec whispered. "It's alright, I've got you now. You're gonna be okay."

"Alec." Jem warned. "We've gotta go, man." Alec nodded and held the baby to his chest, preparing to make a run for it back to the building he'd left his husband in when a sudden noise from above had both men casting their gazes to the sky. Blue light flashed around the rift and it closed, the demons disappearing with it.

The sudden silence was eerie, and it made the hairs on the back of Alec's neck stand up.

"I'm just going to go back to the house." Alec suggested. "Will you let Magnus know, discreetly? I have a feeling that the Clave would take advantage of me being here, try and cause trouble."

Jem nodded. "That's probably best. Are you taking the baby?"

Alec nodded. "I have no intention of leaving him to the tender mercies of the Clave." Alec waved a hand and a portal appeared. "Just come home soon, I won't be able to take the suspense." He stepped through the portal after a quick promise from Jem and settled down on the couch with the infant, cuddling him close to his chest and talking to him quietly.

That's how Magnus and the others found him less than an hour later. Tessa and Jem spared him quick smiles and retreated to their room. Wesley and Clary went for the kitchen and Magnus held a hand out to Alec who took it and stood up, baby securely in his arms.

"And who is this?" Magnus asked, peering down at the blue child, catching a little blue fist in his hand.

"I found him in Alicante." Alec informed his husband. "With this." He handed over the note and watched as Magnus' features clouded.

"And what did you have in mind for this little one?" Magnus stroked a finger over the baby's nose, making him giggle delightedly.

Alec stared down at the baby with a slight smile and rocked him. "I was thinking . . ." He looked at Magnus who was watching Alec with wide, unglamoured eyes. "Maybe we could keep him?"

Magnus gestured for Alec to pass the baby to him. Alec didn't hesitate as he passed the little blue baby to his husband who cuddled him to his chest, gazing down at the little face. "Hello, there little one." Magnus whispered. "Would you like to stay with us little blueberry? Would you like us to be your daddy and papa? Hmm?"

The baby gurgled in what Alec hoped was delight and Magnus smiled softly. "Alright then." Magnus decided. "Welcome to the family, blueberry."

"What should we name him?" Alec grinned, pressing up against Magnus and their new son.

Magnus beamed up at Alec and then looked down at the baby thoughtfully. "Maxwell Jace Lightwood-Bane." Magnus said quietly.

If Alec wasn't emotional before that, he was definitely emotional now. "Really?" He asked, a lump in his throat as his eyes burned.

"Really. Do you like it?" Magnus asked, shifting Max into Alec's arms and wrapping his arms around his waist, laying his head against Alec's shoulder.

"I love it, and you, and Max." Alec sniffed. "And Madzie, Clary and Raphael."

Magnus suddenly looked over at Alec. "We have four children. Four." Alec's eyes widened and he nodded.

"At least two of them are self-sufficient." Alec replied cooing down at Max as he squirmed and snuggled further into his new father's shirt. "We've got this, right Magnus?"

Magnus' features were soft and warm, his smile, his eyes and even the way that he was holding himself seemed relaxed and at peace and truly happy. He placed one hand on the side of Alec's face and the other nudged his finger into their son's little hand.

"Yes, Alexander." He whispered, "We've most definitely got this."

They spent a few more moments just basking in the moment, cradling their baby in between and pressing kisses to each other's lips. And if Magnus or Alec shed a few tears of joy, they didn't mention it.

Alec led the way upstairs, Magnus cradling Max to his chest, Wesley and Clary following behind them. They found Raphael, Simon and Madzie in Madzie's room. Raphael looking up as they walked in the room his eyes seemed to be drawn to the bundle in Magnus' arms immediately.

"Is that . . .?" Raphael pointed at baby Max.

"Your new brother." Alec answered. "Max Lightwood-Bane."

Raphael pushed himself up off the bed and moved to take Max from Magnus.

"He's blue." Raphael said, easily holding the baby who was old enough to hold his own head up. He looked around with wide hazel eyes before looking up at Raphael and giving him a toothless smile. "He's a warlock I'm assuming."

Alec nodded. "I found him in Alicante." He sighed. "His mother doesn't want him."

Raphael frowned and Madzie wandered over, holding her arms up to Alec who scooped her up easily.

"Daddy." She pointed at Max in Raphael's arms. "Is he my brudder (brother) too?"

"He sure is." Alec smiled at her. "That's Max, your little brother. And he's Raphael's little brother and Clary's little brother, too."

Madzie beamed and wiggled out of Alec's arms, running over to the corner of her room. Magnus stepped back to stand at Alec's side as everyone watched as Madzie tossed her baby doll out of it's play stroller and ran over, dragging the stroller by one handle.

Magnus winced as he watched the stroller struggle to remain upright and fail, tipping sideways, rattling as it was dragged along by the excited six year old little girl.

She reached Raphael's side and righted the flimsy stroller, grinning up at him. "Put him in!" She instructed.

Raphael shrugged and went to place Max in the stroller when Magnus, Alec, Clary, Wesley and Simon all lunged for the baby. "No!" They cried.

Simon got there first, scooping Max into his arms and moving to shield him from Raphael and Madzie. Madzie pouted up at Simon, big eyes welling up. "Why can't I play with him?" She asked.

"You can," Simon assured the little girl, passing the baby off to his worried father. Alec held him on his hip brushing his navy blue hair out of his eyes. "You just can't put him in the stroller. It isn't made for real babies, that's for your doll. Max could've gotten hurt if you put him in there."

Simon explained everything with the ease of someone who had often found himself surrounded by young children. Madzie seemed satisfied with Simon's answer and turned to go put the stroller back. Simon spared Raphael a glance, finding the older boy already looking at him with an expression Simon couldn't quite place. He'd been slowly coming to realize that Raphael had developed feelings for him at some point. Looking back, Simon couldn't identify where along the line that it had happened. And when it came to looking inwards, Simon knew that he felt something. He just wasn't sure what that something was.

It had stung, naturally, when Isabelle had so quickly and surely turned down the possibility of forever with him. She hadn't even had to think about it, her answer was so sure and so confident. And it was a resounding no. Raphael had, regrettably, had a point when he had pointed out that if Simon ended his relationship with Isabelle now, he would spare himself a world of hurt when Isabelle either died, or decided enough was enough and left him. He could move on, maybe to someone who could or would stay with him for his immortal life. Raphael seemed willing enough, but Simon wasn't sure that he was gay, or bisexual or whatever that would make him.

Simon quickly turned to look at Magnus and Alec, Alec had passed Max over to his older sister who was standing next to her soulmate, smiling down at her new younger sibling, laughing as Wesley tickled the infant, making him squeal.

"Alec." Simon said quietly, making Alec turn and raise his eyebrows at Simon. Magnus looked over as well. "I need a big brother right now, can we talk?"

Alec straightened, his expression turned serious. "Come on," He gestured towards the door with his head. Simon started walking towards the door, Alec a step ahead of him. They walked in silence towards Alec's office, going inside and shutting the door firmly behind them. Alec waved a hand and the door glowed green before it disappeared.

Alec gestured towards the couch and Simon sat down, Alec claiming the armchair next to it.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked when Simon didn't say anything.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Simon blurted. "Like was there a feeling? Or were you sure? Or maybe confused? Like how did you know for sure?"

Alec's head tilted to the side, and he looked fairly confused by this subject. His mouth opened slightly as if he were going to speak, but closed it just as quickly. He reached up and scratched at his jaw as he appeared to be thinking and Simon, who was a bundle of nerves, allowed himself to be distracted by the action. Alec had always been a clean shaven man, ever since Simon had met him. But in recent weeks he had allowed his facial hair to grow. He had quite a bit of stubble growing on his jaw, chin and above his lip.

Simon was so transfixed by the dark facial hair that he jumped a little when Alec spoke. "Is this about Raphael?" He asked, fixing Simon with a questioning gaze. Alec didn't look angry, or like an overprotective father or brother.

Simon knew that this would be a difficult topic since Alec was so thoroughly involved, Raphael being his son and Isabelle his sister, but he was also confused and there were only so many people in the house that were equipped to help him with this and Alec had already spoken with him about being there for anything he may need.

Simon let his head drop into his hands, he tugged on his hair and sighed before looking back up at Alec. "I think so?" Simon said, unsure. "I don't know. I just . . . I know this is probably weird, and I might be putting you in a weird position, but Isabelle, she doesn't want immortality like you did, like Clary did, like Jem did. Is our relationship even worth it if that isn't something that she is willing to do? Our love for one another, if that's even what this is, it isn't like the rest of you."

Alec looked at Simon with a look that could be described as pity or sadness. "Simon, that is a talk that you need to have with Isabelle. I can't answer that for you, but I can tell you that immortality is something that I wanted before I knew what Magnus and I really were to each other. I loved him so much, love him so much that I couldn't imagine leaving him alone after I'd gone. You need to do what is best for you, but if you do have feelings for my son, you are not gay. You're bisexual and would probably be better off asking Magnus these questions."

"Do you think he's serious?" Simon asked, hesitantly, vulnerably.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, confused. "Serious about what?"

Simon shook his head. "No, no." He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Raphael. Is he serious or is he just messing with me?"

Alec leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees and looked Simon straight in the eyes. "One thing about Raphael is that he would never mess with someone when it came to love. Love has been all too rare in his life and he knows how evasive it can be, he's seen it in Magnus and I. He's seen how it can tear a person up but also how it can make them stronger. Raphael would never, never hurt someone like that just for kicks."

Simon nodded. "Right, of course."

Alec stood up. "How about I go and get Magnus for you?" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the door. Simon hesitated for a moment before letting out a breath and nodding.

"Please."

Alec nodded, stepped forward and patted Simon on the shoulder. "Okay." He left the room and went in search of Magnus.

Simon was steeling himself for the conversation that he was about to have, Magnus was the more unpredictable of the men, when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Isabelle

Simon breathed in, shaky and nervous and he answered the call.

"Izzy, hey." He answered just as Magnus entered the room.

Magnus froze and started to leave but Simon waved him in. Magnus closed the door and sat in the same chair that Alec had been in minutes before.

"Simon," Izzy sighed from the other end of the phone. "I didn't want it to be like this, but I've been thinking about what Raphael said."

"What are you saying?" Simon asked her.

"I don't love you enough to stay forever, Simon." Isabelle's voice cracked. "We aren't like Magnus and Alec or Clary and Wesley. You aren't my one, Simon, but I wanted you to be. I'm so sorry. I'm letting you go, I don't want to drag this out and end up hurting you."

"No," Simon said. "I understand, don't apologize. I hope you find your one, Isabelle."

"I hope you find yours." Isabelle said, she hesitated for a moment before saying something that shocked Simon to his core. "You should give Raphael a shot. I've seen the way he looks at you, I just didn't want to admit that he loves you more than I do."

"Isabelle . . ."

"Bye, Simon." She hung up.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked as Simon put the phone back in his pocket.

"Isabelle broke up with me."

"I figured." Magnus said gently. "You don't seem devastated, that's good."

"Did Alec tell you what we talked about?" Simon asked.

"You think you might be bisexual?" Magnus asked.

"I guess," Simon shrugged. "I've just been having some feelings for. . ."

"My son?" Magnus interrupted. "I know. And he has feelings for you."

"I don't know what to do." Simon admitted.

"Simon, love isn't black and white. What is it that you feel for Raphael, what is confusing you?"

"I can't breathe around him, I feel like I'm going to be sick, but when I tried avoiding him, it made me feel worse." Simon breathed, pulling at his hair again.

"Take some time." Magnus urged him. "Don't jump into another relationship so soon after a breakup. However, I do think you should give Raphael a chance. To me, it sounds like the two of you are inevitable. And when that time comes, Alexander and I will welcome you into our family with open arms. Please just take your time, get yourself sorted out and then see what happens. Okay?"

"Thank you." Simon said. "You don't have to talk to me about this and I know it. So I'm grateful for you and Alec taking the time to talk to me about it."

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. "You're family, Simon. You may very well end up our son-in-law." He uncrossed his leg and stood up. "Besides, it's our pleasure to help you, help anyone that needs to speak about their sexuality. Everyone needs help sometimes, do not be ashamed of that or of yourself. You are what you are, you love who you love. You can't help it, therefore there is no reason to be ashamed."

Magnus sighed and turned, taking a deep breath and going towards the door before turning once more. "Simon." He said, seriously. "I can tell you are afraid, you're afraid of what you are feeling and you are afraid, maybe of rejection or that the relationship won't last. I've been afraid of that in every relationship I've had with my husband. Look at us now; married with four beautiful children and an amazing group of friends surrounding us. I had to take risks to get here. I had to put myself out there, I had to be vulnerable. Love is not without risks. You will never get what you desire if you do not face your fears, look them straight in the eye and be brave. Do you understand?"

Simon nodded, standing up and fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. "Yeah, I think I do." He straightened up and looked Magnus right in the eyes. "I'm going to work on myself, and then I'm going to face my fear and tell Raphael how I feel."

"And what is it that you feel?" Magnus prompted. "The more you say it, the less afraid you will feel."

"I'm in love with him." Simon said. "Right? That's what I'm feeling."

"What you described is how I always felt with Alec whenever I first met him. Those feelings will pass, eventually he just started to feel like home. I feel at ease whenever he is near, his touch and his scent calms me. You'll get there, Simon."

Magnus walked out and Simon sat back down on the couch, heavily. He sighed loudly and stared out the window. He never expected to find himself here, he never expected life or love to be so hard.

Hey everyone! Almost at the end of Book One! Saphael is in the works, originally Isabelle was going to accept immortality to stay with Simon but it just didn't feel right for the character. Simon staying with someone who just didn't love him enough to make the sacrifice also didn't feel right, we all know that Simon doesn't settle.

Book Two will start with a bit of a time skip as well, I already have a title picked out and will reveal that later. Alec's father from James' life will be revealed soon so here's my question:

WHO DO YOU THINK ALEC'S DEMONIC FATHER FROM JAMES' LIFE IS?

Comment down below, don't forget to vote, follow, favorite, review whatever it is called on whatever website you are reading on. I love feedback and I love hearing what you think.


	47. Chapter Forty Six

EDITED 5/30/2020

TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPTS

It was a little over a week later, after Azrael and the attack on Alicante and adopting Max when it happened.

Alec had been fine, there had been no reason to worry, he hadn't been depressed in fact, he'd been happier then he had ever been.

That's why Magnus was so surprised when Alec had woken up in a bad mood that morning. Alec had grumbled and refused to cuddle after waking up and cursed when Max had started to cry from the nursery next door. All in all, Alec had been acting very out of character and Magnus was concerned.

He wasn't the only one that was worried about Alec either. Magnus' three eldest children had all come to him and asked what was wrong with their father. Jem, Wesley and Tessa had also asked Alec if he was alright, and when he snapped at them, they had come to Magnus.

Magnus was at a loss, he had no idea what could possibly be wrong with his husband. After going upstairs to try and discern the issue and getting snapped at, Magnus had gone back downstairs and tried to give Alec some time alone to decompress.

It hurt Magnus that he was unable to help Alec, but he also understood that sometimes people just had bad days and they needed some time by themselves to relax. He gave Alec an hour and a half before going back upstairs and into their room.

Alec wasn't there. Magnus set his drink down on the end table and turned around to see water coming out from under the adjoining bathroom door. Magnus blinked and stared down at the water as it started to spill out onto the hardwood floor of their room. He went forward to the door and knocked on it loudly.

"Alexander?" He called. "Alexander! Open the door! Open it now!"

There was no response from inside and Magnus felt his heart drop. He let his magic flow from his fingertips and the door opened immediately. He rushed inside and nearly slipped on the water. He frantically looked around the bathroom and spotted Alec, fully clothed and submerged in the water. The water was still pouring from the spout of the tub, making it overflow.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried and ran forward, he didn't think twice before climbing into the tub and taking his husband by his shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

Alec sputtered and coughed as he broke the surface. Magnus sighed in relief as Alec gasped against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's happening?" Alec asked, his voice groggy. "How'd I get here?"

"What?" Magnus asked, deciding to get Alec out of the tub. He waved a hand and the water shut off in the tub which started to drain and the water on the ground disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"I was asleep." Alec said as Magnus guided him out of the tub and waved a hand, changing Alec's clothes and drying him off. "I was in bed, I was asleep. Did you bring me in here?" Magnus grabbed Alec's chin in his hand, an iron-like grip kept him facing him, looking into his eyes. Magnus gazed into Alec's eyes. He looked dazed, confused and lethargic.

"Alexander." Magnus said, his tone serious. "You tried to kill yourself. I came upstairs and you were locked in the bathroom, in the bathtub which was overflowing, all the way underwater."

Alec shook his head. "What?" He looked stricken and Magnus led him out into the bedroom and lowered him onto the bed, moving to straddle his stomach. Magnus leaned forward and cupped Alec's face in his hands. "No. No. I'm - I'm happy. Magnus, I'm happy. I have everything I ever wanted. A husband, Two amazing sons, two beautiful daughters, amazing friends, and an eternity with you. I wouldn't kill myself!"

Magnus leaned all the way down and captured Alec's lips in a kiss, kissing him slowly and deeply as he sent his magic through his lips into Alec's, letting his magic flow through him, trying to find a reason for Alec's temporary lapse of memory. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus' magic flow into him and he arched up into Magnus, his hips jerking. Magnus pulled back as he found what he was looking for, making Alec whine.

"You were possessed." Magnus frowned. "Alexander, I think this may be Azrael's doing. He wants you to complete your task, whatever that means. He could be trying to force you to commit suicide."

"Azrael has never done anything to hurt me, though. He isn't malevolent." Alec shook his head confused.

"You said it yourself, he got you killed as George and forced you to break up with me when you were Etta which hurt you emotionally." Magnus told him. "And if he wasn't malevolent, would he have asked you to kill yourself? Who says something like that?"

Alec didn't appear to have an answer. He just stared up at Magnus with big, beautiful, unglamoured eyes. Magnus waited to see if Alec would answer when the man in question placed his hands on Magnus' hips, sitting up, making Magnus slide down into his lap and connected their lips. Magnus indulged him, letting him kiss him for a few minutes, gripping his shoulders tightly and letting himself just feel Alec. Their heads turned and tilted with every brush of their lips. Alec pulled Magnus flush against him and turned his head to keep their lips together.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered against his lips, fingers scratching against his scalp as he moved to thread his fingers in his hair, pulling on the ends. "As much as I love kissing you, and I do love kissing you, I need you to talk to me."

Alec pulled away from Magnus' lips and pressed his nose to Magnus' shoulder.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I'm scared of what this means. I don't want to talk about how scared I am."

Magnus put one hand on the side of Alec's neck, opposite of where his deflect rune used to be, the other hand was resting on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get handcuffs and have you handcuffed to someone at all times, or I'll tie you to the bed like I said before. I won't let you hurt yourself and I won't let anyone else hurt you. I'll protect you at any cost."

The look on Alec's face was one of pure defeat and that scared Magnus.

"He's an Angel, Magnus." Alec whispered. "How are we supposed to go against him?"

"The love I have for you, is a love that knows no bounds." Magnus recited. "In times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and in health, I will love you as my equal and protect you above all else. I will share with you my truest feelings and when you speak, I will listen. I will catch you when you fall and when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights. Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I am and will always be your loving husband."

"It's in the vows, my darling." Magnus told him. "I will protect you above all else."

Alec yawned against Magnus' neck and Magnus moved to lower Alec against the bed, laying his head against the pillow. "Go to sleep, love." Magnus said. "I'm going to go talk to the others, see if they have any ideas to keep you safe."

"You're leaving?" Alec sat up. Magnus took him by the shoulder and pushed him back down.

"I'll be downstairs." Magnus said.

"Tie me to the bed." Magnus could see the fear in Alec's eyes. "Please. If I'm being possessed I can't be trusted. Please, please tie me to the bed."

"Okay," Magnus whispered, sitting next to Alec. "Get comfortable."

Alec shifted slightly and looked at Magnus sadly. Magnus waved a hand and let his magic drape over his husband. It settled against him and held him against the bed. Magnus reached out and stroked Alec's cheek.

"I love you, Sayang."

"I love you, too, baby." Alec's eyes drooped.

"Is it too uncomfortable?" Magnus asked. "Do you need it a little looser?"

Alec hummed the negative. "No," He sighed. "I feel safe. Like you're cuddling me."

Magnus smiled and stood up. "I'll know if anything happens." He told him. "I'll be back soon."

Alec smiled and his eyes slipped closed.

The group was silent. Madzie was going back and forth between the corner of the room and where Max was sitting up and chewing on one of his teether toys in the middle of the room in Magnus' line of sight.

"Wait," Clary perked up. "Didn't Dad say that when he was James, Azrael didn't want him to do a task because of who his Dad was?"

"He did." Magnus nodded.

"Jay got his magic, mark and Immortality back. He looks like a carbon copy of himself and it's the same soul." Wesley spoke up. "Chances are, if we figure out who his father was and let him know what's going on that he will take issue with it."

"Demon fathers are very possessive." Magnus agreed.

"This may be our shot to save him." Wesley said. "We have to try."

"How do we even do that?" Clary asked. "Dad said that he didn't know who his father was."

"We'll need some of his blood." Tessa said, "We can summon his father that way."

"I'd rather not summon his father until we know who it is." Magnus explained. "I'm not about to put my family and my husband in danger without knowing what's going on beforehand."

"Then what do we do?" Wesley asked.

"We can summon another demon and ask them." Tessa offered. "It would have to be a greater demon, they are the most likely to know his parentage."

"No, we aren't summoning anyone." Magnus shook his head. "Wesley, Tessa, keep an eye on Alexander. I'll make it so if he wants to get up that either of you can reverse the spell restraining him to the bed."

"Where are you going?" Jem asked.

"I'm going to go visit my father in Edom." Magnus said. "If anyone will know who Alexander's demonic father is, it'll be Asmodeus."

"Alec won't like it." Wesley said. "It's dangerous. I don't even like it."

"Papa." Raphael sighed. "If Dad wakes up and we tell him you went to Edom, you know he's going to try and follow you."

"Then don't let him up off the bed." Magnus replied. "He's restrained right now, if you're that worried then keep him there until I get back."

With no one else making anymore protests, Magnus got up off the couch he was on, kissed both Raphael and Clary on the forehead, crouched down next to Madzie and explained that her aunt, uncle and siblings would be watching her, giving her a quick hug and kiss and then went over to Max, picking him up off the floor.

"Goodbye little blueberry," He tickled his tummy. "I'll be back soon, sweet boy." He placed him back on the ground.

"I'll see you all in a few hours." Magnus bid them goodbye and went to his study to prepare for his trip.

"Can I talk to you?" Simon whispered to Raphael who was sitting a cushion away from him on the couch.

Raphael looked over at him and nodded slightly. Simon led him upstairs and into the room he had been using since he started staying with the Lightwood-Bane's. Raphael shut the door behind him but didn't venture any further into the room. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Simon.

It was a bit of a standoff, Simon standing a few feet away from Raphael, wringing his hands nervously.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but Izzy and I broke up the day of the attack on Alicante." Simon started out.

Raphael shifted almost like he was uncomfortable. His eyes left Simon's face to look down at the floor. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Simon shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you?" He asked. Raphael was about to answer. "Because I'm not. You were right that day when you told me that I should've just broken up with her right then. She said it herself, she didn't actually love me."

"I'm sorry that she hurt you." Raphael told him honestly. "And I'm sorry that I had any part in it."

"Look, it's been a week and I respect you enough that I have no intention of starting a relationship with you right now. I want to wait a little longer. But I also respect you enough to let you know what it is that I am feeling."

Raphael took three steps closer to Simon. Simon counted, his eyes lingering on Raphael's feet before going back up to his eyes. "And what is it that you're feeling?" He asked.

Simon took a deep breath and took three steps towards Raphael, matching the amount of steps the other man had taken before him. He remembered what Magnus and Alec had said a week earlier. Don't be afraid. Raphael isn't messing with you.

"I'm in love with you." He said quietly. "I just wanted you to know that."

Raphael's features softened and he dropped his arms from his chest. He closed the distance between the two of them and let his fingertips ghost along Simon's cheek.

"I love you, too, Simon." He whispered. "And I'll wait however long it is that you need. After all, you and I have eternity."

He leaned forward and Simon felt it as Raphael's lips ghosted, feather light, across Simon's.

Magnus stood, arms crossed, glare fixed on his face, across from his father in his palace in Edom.

"And what is in it for me?" Asmodeus asked. "What do I get in return?"

"We want to know Alexander's father because an Angel is targeting him. We hope to defeat him."

Asmodeus looked surprised. "Which one?"

"Azrael." Magnus answered, uncrossing his arms. "He's endangering his life."

"While I am intrigued," Asmodeus said. "And I fully support you in taking down Azrael. I still want something from you."

"What do you want?" Magnus asked.

Asmodeus hummed. "What's important to you?" He circled Magnus. "Your husband, your children. Right?"

"You'll get nothing of them." Magnus snapped.

"Hmm," Asmodeus sighed as if he were disappointed. "The ring I gave you, then. I suppose that will do."

Magnus was surprised, the ring meant nothing and was worth nothing. Perhaps Asmodeus was more willing to help take down an Angel than he first let on.

Magnus readily slipped the ring off of his finger and tossed it to his father.

"Who is my husband's father?" Magnus demanded.

Asmodeus smirked. "Azazel"

Magnus' face went slack in shock. "Azazel?" He demanded. "Azazel whom Alexander banished after he switched Valentine and I?"

Asmodeus slipped the ring onto his own hand and admired it. "Yes, that's right." He nodded.

"There's no way he'd help us." Magnus groaned.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Asmodeus replied. "Did Azazel ever once hurt your Alexander during his time with him?"

Magnus thought back, he couldn't think of anything, but he also knew he wasn't with Alexander for a majority of that time.

"The correct answer is no." Asmodeus supplied. "Azazel never hurt his son. In fact, he went out of his way not to. He could have easily vaporized his spawn and the girl that accompanied him, but all he did is make them fall. Alexander is the one that banished him back to Dudael, not the other way around."

"If we were to summon him to help save Alexander, do you believe Azazel would harm him?" Magnus asked.

Asmodeus fixed him with a gaze, the seriousness in it was something Magnus had never seen in his father. "Say it was one of your children. One of your sons or daughters that had banished you, they didn't understand who you were to them or that you were trying to protect them. Would you harm them if they came to you for help, their life in danger?"

Magnus thought back to his conversation with Clary just after she got her memories back.

"I'd let you torture and kill me if it meant you'd get a single moment of happiness. That's what being a parent is."

"No." Magnus answered. "Never."

"Just because we are Greater Demons, Magnus," Asmodeus said softly, "It doesn't mean that we do not feel the same as you when it comes to our children. I guarantee you, if you summon Azazel and tell him that Azrael intends his child harm, he will do whatever it takes to help you make your husband safe again."

Magnus stared at Asmodeus for a long moment, trying to read him and finding nothing but open honesty.

"Thank you for the information." He turned and stalked towards the entrance of the Palace.

"Magnus." Asmodeus called, stopping Magnus in his tracks.

He listened to his father's approaching footsteps. When they stopped a few paces behind him and stayed there for a moment, Magnus turned around.

Asmodeus' hand was outstretched, palm up. In his hand was the ring Asmodeus had requested as payment for the information.

"What did you do to it?" Magnus asked him.

"Nothing." Asmodeus told him.

"I don't believe you." He turned to leave once more but Asmodeus stopped him mid-turn.

"I swear on my immortality." He said. "I have done nothing to your ring."

Magnus hesitantly took the piece of jewelry back and put the ring back in it's rightful place.

"Magnus." Asmodeus said in a gentle tone that caught Magnus off guard. "What I said doesn't only apply to Azazel. You are my child, and should you ever need assistance, should anyone try to harm you or the people you consider to be family . . . well, I wish to be there for you."

Magnus tried not to let the words get to him, there was no telling how much of this he could actually believe. He nodded curtly. "I'll keep that in mind."

This time Asmodeus let him leave.

When Magnus portaled back into his living room, he noticed several things. Two of his children were crying, his other two children looked like they were about to cry. Jem and Wesley were missing, and Simon and Tessa were trying to calm his children. The last thing that he noticed was that he could hear Alec yelling indistinctly from upstairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" He plucked Max from Simon's arms and the little boy wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, curling his body on Magnus' chest. Madzie ran away from Raphael and wrapped her arms around Magnus' leg.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Madzie chanted. "You're back!"

"I am, I have to go see Daddy. I need you to be good for Aunt Tessa, Raphael, Clary and Simon. Okay?"

"Okay." Madzie whined, a pout on her face.

Magnus tried to pass Max over to Raphael but put the vampire held his hands up. "He's all yours, we're done." He put his hands down and fixed his father with an annoyed look. "I thought you said you were only going to be gone for a few hours. I didn't sign up for this."

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked. "How long was I gone?"

"Two days." Clary said. "Dad's freaking out, Wesley and Jem are upstairs with him now."

Magnus instantly turned and ran up the stairs, Max securely held in his arms. He rushed down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Jem and Wesley were standing next to the large bed, staring down at Alec who was yelling at them.

"Let me go!" He yelled. "I have to find him! Let me go!" His voice was hoarse and Magnus could only imagine how long he had been yelling at them.

"Alexander." Magnus' calm voice rang out through the room and he could see Jem and Wesley sag in relief. "That's enough. Jem, Wesley, give us a moment?"

The men left the room and Magnus waved a hand, releasing Alec from his spot on the bed. Alec sprang up and ran over to Magnus, gripping his arms.

"You're okay?" He asked, Magnus passed Max over to Alec who took his reluctantly, wanting to hold onto Magnus a little longer.

"I'm fine, Alexander. Nothing happened."

"You went to see Asmodeus." Alec said. "You didn't tell me."

"Alexander, I'm fine, everything went perfectly." Magnus led Alec over to the edge of the bed and pushed him to sit down before kneeling in front of him, one hand on Alec's thigh and the other on Max's back. The little blue boy was curled up against his father, hand in his mouth, head resting against Alec's shoulder, eyes fluttering. "He told me who your father is, your demonic father."

"Whoever it is, they aren't my father anymore." Alec said, confused.

"The moment that you did that ritual to become a warlock again he became your father again." Magnus explained. "The demon blood that we gave you, the second that your magic returned, it changed it back to what it was when you were James."

"Who is it?" Alec asked quietly.

"Azazel." Magnus answered. "My father told me that when Azazel was with you a few months ago, he was trying to protect you. He could have killed you, but he didn't."

Alec stayed silent, gripping their son to his chest, eyes fixed on Magnus' forehead.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered, pushing himself up further on his knees and cupping Alec's cheek.

"Azazel." Alec repeated. "Azazel is my dad?"

"Yes, Sayang." Magnus dragged his thumb over Alec's cheekbone. "We'll summon him tomorrow, get him to help with Azrael."

"He won't help us." Alec shook his head. "I banished him when I went to your loft to see Valentine."

"Asmodeus said that Azazel wouldn't harm you, you're his son. He said that Greater Demons care for their children the way that we care for Raphael, Clary, Madzie and Max." Magnus smoothed out Max's green shirt that was riding up his back. "I would never harm our children, no matter what they did to me. Would you?"

"Of course not." Alec said quietly. "I could never hurt one of our kids."

"We need help, Alexander." Magnus told him. "Azazel will be willing to give it to us."

"I don't like this." Alec said quietly. "It's not like we can just keep him locked up the entire time if we ask him to help us, he can't help us if he's locked up. Our children are here, our friends."

"You've banished him once, you can banish him again if he makes a wrong move. For now, I'm willing to trust Azazel if it means saving you." Magnus told him. "I thought you knew by now how much you mean to me. How many more centuries will it take?"

Alec's smile was tight and he shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." Magnus replied. "And I hope you realize I'm doing this for you."

Magnus led Alec by the hand over to the pentagram. They made sure to keep their feet outside of it but Magnus held Alec's hand over it, conjuring up a knife and slicing Alec's palm open.

Blood trickled down onto the pentagram making it light up red. The couple backed away and Magnus healed Alec's hand, pressing a kiss to it.

They watched as red smoke startled to swirl in the pentagram. Since they had Alec's blood, and therefore Azazel's, they didn't need to use a spell. Alec's blood alone was enough to summon his father.

The smoke swirled upward and when it cleared Azazel stood before them, Magnus couldn't help but think that he looked like his Alexander. Black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin. He was dressed sharply in a blue suit and his eyes immediately fixed on his son.

"Why do you summon me, my child?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, just curious.

Alec's mouth opened as he took a breath he then seemed to panic before turning to Magnus.

"It's alright, darling." He reached up and stroked his cheek and nodded towards Azazel.

"I need your help." Alec told him. "Azrael is threatening my life, and possibly the life of my daughter."

Azazel's eyes flashed green, moving out of the pentagram and walking up to Alec and Magnus. He seemed to size Magnus up before cupping Alec's cheek.

"My sweet boy." Azazel crooned. "I'll destroy Azrael for even thinking of laying a hand on you."

He moved to grip Alec's chin in his hand. "You did the right thing summoning me." He looked to Magnus. "You're still with the warlock. And have a child?" He looked around the room.

"We're married." Magnus answered. "With four children."

Azazel didn't look surprised, Alec couldn't get a good read on him. His father released him before walking around the room.

"What has Azrael done to you?" He asked. "How does he threaten your life?"

"He gave me a choice. Kill one of two people that he gave me the names of, or kill myself." Alec answered. "I'm trying to find one of the people, but he's started compelling me to commit suicide. Three days ago I took a nap and Magnus found me trying to drown myself fully clothed in the bathtub. I have no memory of it."

Azazel's expression darkened as he turned back to the couple. "And how do you wish me to handle this? You have a plan?"

"You are the plan." Magnus told him darkly. "I don't care what you do so long as my husband and my family are kept safe and by my side."

Azazel grinned and Alec had to suppress a shudder. "How delightful." He practically squealed. "Oh, I do like you." He patted Magnus on the cheek before moving back to Alec. "My poor boy," He said sympathetically, before seemingly noticing something. "Was I mistaken in believing you were Nephilim in this life?"

"Uh," Alec said intelligently. He was afraid to say anything, Azazel was acting like a protective father which was something that Alec had never experienced before. He cut his eyes towards Magnus who was staring, unhelpfully at the ground, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other held up in front of him, twisting his wedding ring around his finger with his thumb.

"Alexander." Azazel stepped closer to him, Alec's eyes flicked back over to Azazel who was looking at him intently. "I distinctly remember you having runes. Like right here." He trailed a finger down the left side of Alec's neck where his deflect rune used to be. "Where did they go? Did you glamour them?" He tilted his head in inquiry, putting his hand flat on Alec's neck.

"No," Alec avoided eye contact again. "I was arrested and deruned."

Azazel jerked the hem of Alec's shirt up to show the almost healed burns left over from the derunement. "The Nephilim did this to you?" He asked, voice deadly calm. He turned to Magnus without waiting for Alec's answer, probably sensing that Alec was frazzled at best and wasn't articulating well. "They did this? They hurt him?"

"They did." Magnus confirmed. "He got sick, really sick. He was in horrible pain, delirious with fever and the wounds got infected."

Azazel's gaze on Magnus never wavered. "That is unacceptable." He said in a hard tone.

"I agree." Magnus replied easily, turning into Alec, slotting himself against his side and reaching up with his hand, caressing Alec's cheek with such a tenderness that it almost brought tears to Alec's eyes.

"How dare they harm my son?" Azazel seethed, his eyes flashing the neon green that Magnus loved on his husband but made him uneasy in the presence of his father-in-law. "My child? Royalty! They'll all pay for this. Azrael and the Nephilim. I promise you, my son. I'll make them all pay."

"Um." Alec said. "Oh."

Azazel didn't seem to notice that Alec had responded. "I'm second only to Lucifer himself, they'll find out why and there won't be a creature alive who won't know not to cross me or my son."

Alec slowly turned his head to look at Magnus wide eyes, he looked like a mix between terrified and pleased.

"Perhaps we should all retire for the evening, hmm?" Magnus asked. "I can show you to a guest room?" He directed the last part to Azazel.

"You'd let me stay in your home?" Azazel asked, surprised. "Your children are here, are they not?"

"I trust that you mean no harm to my husband." Magnus replied. "If you hurt anyone in this house, that would hurt him. Everyone here is dearly loved by the both of us."

"I see." Magnus led Alec and Azazel to a room a few doors down from the master bedroom. While Magnus got Azazel settled, Alec disappeared. Once he was sure that Azazel would be fine for the night, Magnus headed towards his bedroom and peeked his head in. Alec wasn't in there. Next he looked into Madzie's room; the girl was fast asleep and alone. He put an extra ward on her door and headed to the nursery. There he found Alexander leaning over their son's crib, one hand stretched down to lay flat over the little boy's belly.

Their little blueberry was awake and delighting in his father's undivided attention, kicking his legs and flailing his arms, transfixed on the song Alexander was singing softly. It was an old French love song that Magnus used to sing for James as he stroked his hair and held him in his arms in their bed.

"Un regard pour toi (One look at you)

Tour mon monde s'arrange (my whole life falls in line)

J'ai prié pour toi (I prayed for you)

Auparavant je t'appelle mein (Before I called you mine)

Oh, je ne peux pas imaginer que c'est vrai de temps en temps (Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes)

Oh, je ne peux pas imaginer que c'est vrai (Oh, I can't believe it's true)

J'ai le droit de t'aimer (I get to love you)

C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais faite (It's the best thing that I'll ever do)

J'ai le droit de t'aimer (I get to love you)

C'est une promesse que je te fais. (It's a promise I'm making to you)" Alec crooned quietly.

"Quoi qu'il arrive je choisirai ton coeur. (Whatever may come your heart I will choose)

Pour toujours je serai tien pour toujours je serais. (forever I'm yours, forever I do)" Magnus sang the next line, coming to stand next to his husband. He ran his finger along Max's nose as his eyes drooped and the boy fell asleep.

"Come my darling," Magnus whispered to Alec. "Let's go to bed. I'll finish singing to you, like old times?"

"Only if you play with my hair too." Alec whispered back with a smile, following Magnus as he led him out of the nursery.

"Whatever you want my love."

Congrats to DisastrousWorld and Cconnor both on AO3 for guessing correctly that Azazel is Alec's demonic father.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

EDITED 5/30/2020

Alec had fallen asleep in his favorite place in the world, in his husband's arms while he stroked his hair and sang into his ear with so much love that Alec let tears slip from his eyes and onto Magnus' bare chest.

"El ils disent que I'amour est un voyage (And they say love is a journey)

Je promets que je ne partirais jamais (I promise that I'll never leave)

Quand c'est trop lourd a porter (When it's too heavy to carry)

Rappelle-toi de ce moment avec moi (Remember this moment with me)"

Alec had been sleeping very well on his side, Magnus holding him from behind, face buried in Alec's neck. Alec stirred when he felt eyes boring into him. He opened his eyes clearly and looked up. He flinched and sat up when he saw who was standing over him. Magnus' arms fell away from him and he rolled over with a whine.

"What the Hell?" Alec groaned.

"Not exactly," Azazel shrugged. "Although I do live there."

"Why are you standing over me while I sleep?" Alec asked, rubbing his eyes.

Azazel sat on the edge of the bed next to Alec's waist and shrugged once more. "I can't watch my son sleep?"

"Uh," Alec was confused. "It's a little creepy."

Azazel frowned. "I didn't intend to unsettle you." He said sincerely, well, Alec thought he was being sincere. "I wanted to ensure your safety, if Azrael truly means you harm, he could have compelled you while you slept. I wanted to watch over you."

"Oh," Alec said. "That's . . . thoughtful."

"I make you uncomfortable." It wasn't a question.

"A little." Alec admitted.

"Why is that?" Azazel asked. "Because I'm a demon?"

Alec shrugged. "I did banish you." He said. "And you did switch my soulmate's body with a mass murder."

"I'm sorry if that hurt you." Azazel replied. "And you didn't know any better, you thought I was going to hurt your lover."

Alec yawned and Azazel frowned. "You must be tired, child." He gently pushed Alec back down onto the bed. He stood up and pulled the blanket up to Alec's shoulders. "It's just after midnight." He reached up and brushed Alec's hair out of his eyes. "Sleep," He instructed. "I will kill anyone who dares to come near you."

"Oh, uh, that's not entirely necessary." Alec said as Azazel lifted his head up and moved to put it in his lap. He started to card his fingers through Alec's hair as Alec laid stiffly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hush, my sweet child." Azazel crooned. "Sleep, your father will protect you."

"Right." Alec replied awkwardly and against his better judgement he fell asleep, head in Azazel's lap, the demon's fingers running through his hair.

Magnus woke up knowing something wasn't quite right. He opened his eyes and found his husband lying on his back, not touching him which was extremely unusual.

Upon further examination he realized there was a third person in the bed with them. Azazel was sitting, back against the headboard, his husband's head laying in his lap. His fingers were tangled in his beautiful black hair.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Azazel looked over at Magnus and then looked back down at the man whose head was cradled in his lap. "I wanted to watch over him and be sure he was safe."

"I wouldn't let any harm come to my husband. "Magnus assured him.

"Father to father," Azazel smiled lightly. "Would you let anyone other than yourself assure your child's safety were they in true danger?"

Magnus conceded his point. "I suppose not." Then sighed and leaned over, placing a kiss on his husband's lips. "Speaking of which I should check on the baby." He climbed out of bed, spared Alexander a backwards glance, and left the room to go check on his youngest son.

He found his baby sitting up, babbling. Max started to clap once he noticed Magnus approaching.

"Hello, my darling blueberry." Magnus grinned, going forward and lifting his son from his crib as he raised his arms in a silent request.

The day was rather uneventful after that. Raphael and Simon went to Brooklyn for the day on clan business. Jem and Tessa stayed out of the way, Azazel went to his room and Magnus thinks that he was plotting. Eventually, Magnus requested that Wesley and Clary watch Max and Madzie before he dragged Alec to their bedroom.

He pushed his husband down on the bed and climbed on top of him, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Magnus." Alec laughed as Magnus started pressing kisses all over his face. His cheeks, his forehead, his nose, chin, eyelids and lips. That laugh was cut off as Magnus rolled his hips against Alec's making the younger boy moan.

Magnus pulled Alec up into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off before wrapping his arms around his neck. Alec leaned forward and slanted his lips across Magnus'. They kissed messily and Magnus rocked forward making Alec fall back against the pillows. Magnus moved to mouth down Alec's neck, and they moved their hips together, gasping quietly. Alec threw his head back arching his back as Magnus started to focus on the junction of his neck and shoulder just as the door opened.

Magnus pulled his mouth off of Alec's skin with a wet pop and Alec looked over as Azazel entered the room, not looking at them but going over to the side of the room nearest Alec's side of the bed.

"I can't seem to find the book that I brought in here last night," He was saying. "I thought I'd come look here real quick."

Alec started to sit up, but Magnus took him by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him back down and held him against the mattress. Magnus rolled his hips against Alec's twice more, Alec trying to hold back his moans as Magnus started kissing down Alec's neck again, seemingly deciding that Azazel wasn't going to get in the way of what he wanted, and what he wanted was his husband.

Azazel was still talking as he looked around, trying to find his book. Alec had pressed his lips together, trying to suppress the sounds that were trying to escape his lips. Magnus started making his way down Alec's body, kissing down his chest. Alec tried to push his husband away, but Magnus tangled his fingers with Alec's and kissed right next to his belly button. He looked up at Alec with a smirk as his tongue darted out and he licked a stripe up Alec's stomach just as Azazel turned to look at them.

"Oh!" He said in surprise as Alec arched up into Magnus. "I'm interrupting something."

"Just a little." Magnus confirmed, ignoring Azazel as he unbuckled Alec's belt and opened the front of Alec's jeans.

"Well," Azazel looked from his writhing son to his smug son-in-law before turning towards the door. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I will." Magnus promised, as he dived back down to press kisses to Alec's waist band. Azazel shut the door just as he heard Alec let out a low groan.

Alec had just stood up from the toilet, flushed and was in the middle of pulling his pants up when the door opened. Alec jerked them up his hips the rest of the way as Azazel burst in.

"The little creature won't stop crying." He said, staring into Alec's eyes like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What are you talking about?" Alec turned around and zipped and buttoned his pants and moved to wash his hands.

"Your friends wouldn't let me assist them, but the little blue one won't stop crying." Azazel thankfully didn't cross over the doorway because Alec was very uncomfortable with him.

"Is he hurt?" Alec spun around; eyes wide.

Azazel shrugged. "Like I said, they wouldn't let me near him."

Alec sprinted out of the bathroom, just barely making it past his father without bumping into him. He heard Azazel following him but paid him no mind, he found Magnus sitting with Max in the nursery, a bottle in the little one's chubby hands as he sucked the formula down greedily.

Magnus looked confused and raised an eyebrow as Alec came to a halt just inside the doorway, panting slightly as he looked at the pair seated in the rocking chair.

"Darling," Magnus shifted Max in his lap slightly. "What's the matter?" He said it hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"He's fine?" Alec nodded to Max. Magnus nodded, eyebrows furrowing further. Alec turned to Azazel who was standing in the doorway behind him, looking in on the scene, a look of shock on his face. He'd apparently really believed that something was wrong with the baby. "He's fine." Alec told him. "He was hungry. Maybe next time ask why he's crying." Alec brushed past Azazel and walked out of the room.

Azazel looked to Magnus imploringly. "I didn't mean to upset him." Azazel told him. "Your friends wouldn't let me examine the child, I thought that something was wrong. I wanted to let him know, I thought he would appreciate it."

"You have to give him time," Magnus told him. "I understand that you are trying to be a father to him, but he's twenty-three years old, he has children of his own. In all of his lives, Alexander has only ever had two decent fathers. Robert Lightwood is not one of them. He doesn't really know how to accept fatherly love, especially from someone he just met."

"I just want to be there for him." Azazel told him. "I make him uncomfortable."

"Most things make Alec uncomfortable." Magnus smirked.

Alec opened his eyes to find Azazel standing over him once more. He was enveloped in his husband's arms, Magnus' face pressed into the back of his shoulder and Madzie tucked against his front.

Azazel was looking at him, head tilted to the side, eyes inquisitive, a bowl clutched in both of his hands.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Alec grumbled into his pillow.

"You're out of milk." Azazel answered.

Alec groaned. He unwrapped Magnus' arms around him and carefully maneuvered himself out of the bed, narrowly avoiding kneeing Magnus in an unfortunate spot.

He sighed, scratching his stomach and led Azazel out of his room, peeking into Max's room and finding him still sleeping, suckling on his thumb. He smiled softly, closing the door and moving on to Clary and Wesley's room, finding Wesley awake, propped up on the pillows, arm around Clary who was sleeping on his chest.

He looked up when Alec poked his head in and smiled. Alec smiled back and closed the door. He went next door and poked his head into Raphael's room. For the first time since Alec came into Raphael's life as James, Alec found him asleep.

Unable to help himself, Alec walked into the room and up to Raphael's bed, kneeling next to it and smoothing his son's hair back from his face gently. Azazel watched as Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to Raphael's forehead and the boy's face scrunched up. His eyes opened blearily and he half-hardheartedly glared at his father.

"Creep." He mumbled.

"I'm not a creep." Alec laughed lightly. "I'm just a dad that loves his son and I haven't caught you sleeping since my last life. I wanted to take the opportunity."

"Mmm." Raphael hummed. "Love you too, Dad. Now let me sleep."

Alec faked a deep sigh. "I guess I can do that." He pressed another kiss to Raphael's forehead and got up, leaving the room. "Come on," He murmured as he passed by Azazel.

He leads him into the kitchen where the early morning light is starting to stream in through the windows and stretch across the floor. Alec went straight for the fridge and opened it causing more light to stream into the otherwise dark kitchen.

Alec sent an annoyed look over his shoulder at his father and plucked a container full of milk out of the back of the fridge. "Milk." He said as he put it down on the counter and shut the refrigerator. "You have to move stuff around and look for it."

"Oh." Azazel blinked. "I apologize."

Alec heaved a deep sigh. "It's fine. But I am going back to bed. Enjoy your cereal."

He trudged out of the room and up the stairs. He moved into his bedroom and shut the door quietly. In his absence, Madzie had moved to cuddle up close to Magnus. Alec slipped back into bed easily and Magnus reached out instinctively, placing a hand flat against his right pec as Alec settled on his left side. Alec reached up and wrapped his fingers around his husband's wrist as Magnus opened his eyes slightly.

"Why did you get out of bed so early?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Azazel couldn't find the milk." Alec murmured quietly, pulling Magnus' hand off his chest and enveloping it in his own. "He wanted me to help him, I went and checked on the other kids, too. I'm sorry I left you, unfortunately it couldn't be helped."

"I'm unfortunately used to your absence, my darling." Magnus said sadly. "We've been separated far too often in the past four centuries."

"Me being gone was never something I wanted you to grow accustomed to." Alec squeezed his hand.

Magnus smiled, but it had an underlying sadness and resignation behind it. "Alexander, you are my entire world. Without you, I don't think that I could continue living. Every time you died, each time you were gone, I thought about you every day. Almost every waking moment was filled and consumed by my thoughts and longing for you. And every night when I laid down to sleep, I lied there, awake, thinking of you. Missing you. Cursing the world for being so completely unfair and ripping you away from me, again and again and again. It was a constant ache that nothing could soothe, and I would never want it to be soothed, because if it were, it would mean that I had forgotten about the person that I love so wholly and so unconditionally."

Alec let a tear slip down his nose before he smiled at Magnus, mirroring the sad, resigned look that he saw on his partner's face. "You can't say things like that so early." He whispered. "I promise that I am going to fight like hell to stay with you forever this time."

Magnus shrugged a little. "As much as I'd like to believe that this is some epic love story where we overcome our obstacles and succeed with flair, I am not so naive as to believe that, and to believe that I won't lose you to something as trivial as a car accident or freak demon summoning or sickness. Perhaps even this war, Jonathan is still out there, and I can't pretend that we are more equipped to win than he is."

"Then I'll believe for the both of us. Because four centuries ago, I found something that I believe is worth everything." Alec brought Magnus' hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to his knuckles. "Your love is worth fighting for, Magnus. And I will never give it up, not for anything."

It was that same afternoon, just after one o'clock that Alec was rummaging around the kitchen. Azazel had gone out into the woods to find the clearing that Alec and Clary had summoned Azrael in, and the kids were downstairs with Simon, Tessa and Jem playing some game that Simon swore was the best thing ever.

Magnus was in the living room, restocking the bar that Simon and Raphael had apparently taken advantage of last night so when someone walked into the kitchen, Alec naturally assumed that it was his husband and began to talk without turning around.

"We're going to have to send someone to get more groceries or have them summoned, which I still think is stealing, by the way. If we run out of the chocolate ice cream Madzie will throw a fit because she has to have that with the strawberry ice cream and we only have a few spoonful's left. And Wesley won't be able to function without green tea, we only have enough to last us until tomorrow. Jem, Tessa and Simon aren't picky, they'll just eat whatever we get, but as much as Raphael pretends, he doesn't care we really should stock up on some cheese or he'll be grumpy. Clary probably needs more lemonade and chocolate milk and those weird little snack bars she likes, and Max will need more formula and baby food before the week is over. I don't know what it is that Azazel has been eating, I've only ever seen him eat the cereal. We have about four different kinds of that, I'm not sure which one he ate. We'll need more milk, though. We have a little less than one bottle left."

"That was riveting." Azazel replied. "Although I didn't understand most of it."

Alec spun around and found his father standing, palms laid flat on the island countertop, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry." Alec said, moving to stand across from Azazel at the Island. "I thought you were Magnus."

Azazel nodded. "I could tell. He went downstairs when the others came looking for him. I was hoping you and I could talk about a few things."

"Sure." Alec nodded, leaning back against the counter behind him, crossing his ankles and then his arms across his chest. "Is something wrong?"

Azazel half-shrugged. "Your husband explained to me that you have had a difficult time in the past when it comes to fathers. That you might not understand, or perhaps know how to deal with the affection that I am trying to give to you. I understand that I make you uncomfortable, and I am sorry for that. It is not my intention to cause you discomfort in your own home. I can always find somewhere else to stay if that is what you need."

Alec stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, you don't have to go anywhere."

"Then tell me what it is that you need from me." Azazel seemed to plead.

Alec opened his mouth, prepared to say that he didn't need anything other than what they summoned Azazel for in the first place, but he stopped himself. Magnus had voiced no concerns about Azazel's intentions with Alec. He had not asked Alec to proceed with caution or to keep Azazel at arm's length, in fact, he has been encouraging Alec to keep an open mind and has encouraged Azazel in his pursuit of Alec's trust and acceptance.

"I . . . I'm not sure." Alec replied honestly. "I guess I just don't really understand what it is that you want from me."

Azazel looked at Alec for a long moment, as if he were looking for something. He looked down at his hands for another long moment before removing them from the counter and cautiously moving around the Island, clearly waiting to give Alec time to move away if he wished to.

Azazel approached him with the wariness and care that one would approach an injured animal. When Alec didn't move away, Azazel stepped right up to him and reached out with one hand. He placed his palm against Alec's cheek, not having to reach up or down because the two men were the same height. He stroked Alec's cheek lightly and Alec looked at him, confused.

"What I want from you?" Azazel asked. "What I want is for you to be happy, and safe and well loved. You are my child, Alexander. You were my child in your past life, and you became my child again the second you went through with the ritual to regain your warlock abilities. You may not believe me, dear son, but I do love you. Very dearly."

Alec took in a large breath and closed his eyes. "I don't remember the last time I heard that from one of my fathers." Alec admitted shakily. He reluctantly leaned further into Azazel's touch on his cheek and Azazel decided to just pull him into his arms instead.

It took Alec a moment, but he eventually relaxed into his father's embrace.

"Then I will take great care to remind you just how precious I believe my child to be." Azazel promised him. "You are my only living child, Alexander. You have been my only child for over a century. There is a reason that I am so fiercely protective over you and your family. I will destroy Azrael and all those that took part in harming you. No one gets away with harming my son."

Azazel was stroking Alec's hair and the back of his neck lightly and Alec was leaning further and further into Azazel's arms as he relaxed more.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Azazel asked. "Just the two of us? We can get to know one another better."

"Sure," Alec pulled back, straightening his clothing and avoiding eye contact. "That sounds good . . ." He hesitated, staring down at the marble countertops.

"You can call me, Dad, Alexander." Azazel told him.

Alec blanched. "We'll get there, I'm sure." He stuttered.

Azazel nodded. He seemed to consider something before smoothing Alec's hair back from his face, cupping his cheek and then pressing a kiss to Alec's forehead. It took Alec a moment to realize that Azazel was emulating him, doing what he had witnessed Alec do with his eldest son that morning.

Alec was touched that his father seemed to think he was a good enough father to try and imitate what he has done. Azazel pulled away with one last stroke of his thumb along Alec's cheekbone.

He gave Alec a smile and wandered off. Alec stayed in the kitchen and forty-five minutes later, Magnus entered.

"Hello, Sayang." Magnus greeted. "How is my darling husband?" He pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips and heaved himself up onto the counter next to him. Alec quickly slotted himself in between Magnus' legs and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder.

"Azazel wants me to go to dinner with him tonight." Alec murmured.

"Oh?" Magnus asked. "That's good."

Alec shrugged. "He told me that he loves me."

Magnus stayed silent.

"Apparently I'm his only kid in over a century, and he thinks I'm precious." Alec sounded a little bewildered.

"You are precious." Magnus confirmed.

Alec snorted. "You have to say that because you're my soulmate and my husband."

"And because it is the truth." Magnus teased. "You are more precious than any jewel, artifact or antique that has ever existed."

"Stop," Alec whined.

Magnus laughed delightedly and leaned in to kiss Alec once more. "So, dinner?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, dinner. Maybe a walk after and a long talk. We can really get to know one another before we take our relationship to the next level."

Magnus appeared to be amused. "That sounds an awful lot like a date, darling. Should I be worried you're leaving me for your father? If so, I have a few concerns. The first being that that sort of relationship is universally frowned upon."

"Ugh." Alec groaned. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Alec snuggled further into Magnus who wrapped himself around his darling husband. "I'm sure you will be fine, Sayang." Magnus said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "It's just dinner after all, the worst that could happen is that your food is less than extraordinary."

"No," Alec pulled back, fixing Magnus with a serious look. "The worst that could happen is Jonathan interrupts or I'm arrested again, or I could be hit by a bus or compelled to step in front of a bus."

"Alexander, so long as you continue to let yourself be ruled by your fears, let yourself worry about the what ifs, you will never be able to just feel the moment, live in it."

"I'm living in this moment." Alec whispered huskily, moving to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "And I'm definitely feeling it." He pressed closer to Magnus, dragging the man forward so that he was flush against him. "All I ever feel is you." He pressed a few kisses to Magnus' neck before pulling back again to press his forehead against his shoulder once more. "You're all I ever want to feel."

Alec was beginning to wonder if he was clairvoyant because although dinner with his father had gone splendidly, after Azazel had left to go plan, as he put it, Alec had decided to walk back to the house when he was stopped.

"Inquisitor Dearborn." Alec greeted. "Forgive me if I don't stop to chat, I was exiled and forbidden from seeing Nephilim."

"Is that why an eyewitness put you at the Battle of Alicante, then?" The Inquisitor sneered.

Alec didn't react. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir." He replied. "My husband and a few of my friends left to fight, but I did not. I stayed home with two of my children."

Dearborn laughed humorlessly. "Oh," He sighed. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, you are under arrest by order of the Clave. Give me your hands."

Alec sighed and held his wrists out for the Inquisitor to snap them on. Magnus was not going to be pleased.

Dearborn led him into the alley he'd appeared out of and into the portal that was already waiting for them. They came out of the portal into the Guard. This time, Alec was not put into a cell, Dearborn led him straight through the big room and all the way outside into the execution court.

Alec felt his breath come quicker as he realized what Dearborn had planned. "No!" Alec gasped. "Please, I didn't come to Alicante. I didn't break the rules of my exile!"

Dearborn forced him over to the beheading stump where another Shadowhunter was waiting with a giant axe. "You know, I had planned to send your head to your father in Los Angeles, but now I think I might send it to your husband. Let him know what happened to you, wouldn't want to leave him wondering, would I?"

"Where's Jia?" Alec demanded. "Where's the Consul? I want to speak to the Consul!"

Dearborn kicked the backs of Alec's knees forcing him to fall to the ground and then aimed another kick to his back, making him slump against the stump in front of him. He felt the air rush as the executioner made a practice swing and watched as Dearborn's lips curled into a feral smirk. He kept his eyes open, glaring at the Inquisitor as he felt the air part as the axe came down.

"Stop!" The axe just barely stopped before it made contact with Alec's neck. He made the mistake of trying to raise his head to see who had come to his rescue and felt the axe slice into the skin of his neck. He immediately laid his head back down as the blood trickled under the collar of his button down. "What is the meaning of this, Horace?"

"Consul Penhallow!" Dearborn looked worried. "I was told that an eyewitness spotted Mr. Lightwood-Bane in Alicante on the day of the attack. I thought I would handle the mess for you."

"Well," Jia said. "You thought wrong. Release Mr. Lightwood-Bane, he and I will have a word in my office."

Alec was let up and his hands were freed. He shakily stood up, still in shock from what had happened and what had nearly happened. He followed Jia without a word back through the guard and through the halls of the building, all the way up the Consul's office. Jia gestured for him to enter ahead of her and then closed the door behind them both.

"Are you alright?" She asked like a worried mother. She immediately rushed over to him and looked him over, grimacing at the cut on his neck. "I assure you that Dearborn will be removed as Inquisitor as soon as you and I are done here."

"And how much is that going to fix, Jia?" Alec asked, exasperated. "This is all about prejudice and you and I both know it."

"That wasn't my only plan." Jia told him, she almost seemed sad, perhaps resigned. "The entire world is a lot for only one Consul to handle. My plan is to split the countries up, have a whole council of Consul's that work together. I want you to be the Consul of the United States. You will be the boss, you won't have to answer to anyone unless it is a worldwide issue, you make the rules other than the usual no harming mundanes and fight demons. What do you say?"

"Without my runes?" Alec said. "You want me to be Consul of the United States without my runes?"

Jia grimaced. "I cannot give them back to you, but technically, you are Consul now. Your exile is no longer valid, and you may reapply your runes whenever you wish."

"And I'm in charge of all the Institutes, so I'll need to find a Head for New York, right?" Alec asked. "And I'll need to appoint an Inquisitor for the U.S. as well?"

"If you take the job." Jia nodded.

"I accept the job." Alec said. "I want Lydia Branwell as my Inquisitor and Aline assigned to the New York Institute as Head of the Downworld Cabinet that will be implemented in every American Institute."

"Very well." Jia agreed. "Congratulations Consul Lightwood-Bane. I will inform Lydia and Aline tomorrow afternoon I'd like for you, Inquisitor Branwell and I to make an announcement at the New York Institute. You'll need to make a speech, tell them what your plans are."

Alec nodded. "Do I have to get my runes back right away?" He asked.

Jia shook her head. "Well . . . no, but why wouldn't you?"

"After what I went through . . . I can't. Not yet. I got really sick after the derunement, and even just the derunement itself. I'm not ready."

Jia nodded, she looked guilty and Alec couldn't help but feel a little glad for it. They talked about several other things, including the search for Jonathan Morgenstern and some of Alec's plans for the United States and the Institutes there.

"I'll meet you at the New York Institute at one tomorrow." Alec finally told her. "It's nearly three in the morning, Magnus is probably scared to death. I was supposed to be home almost five hours ago."

Jia's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Oh, yes. Go, go. I'll see you at one."

Alec formed a portal and stepped through into his bedroom, finding Magnus sitting at the edge of their bed clutching one of Alec's shirts in fists, tears rolling down his face. Alec moved quickly, kneeling next to Magnus and taking his hands.

"Magnus?" He whispered gently. "Hey, baby, it's alright I'm here." He looked down at the hands clutching his shirt he realized that Magnus' magic was running over it. Magnus had been trying to track him but had been failing as Alec had been hidden by the Alicante wards.

Magnus looked up at him and let a few more tears slip from his eyes. "Alexander." He smiled. "You're home. Where did you go? I was so worried."

"I was arrested by the Inquisitor again." Alec said. "Apparently I was spotted in Alicante during the battle. He took me to the Guard and straight through to the execution court. Jia interrupted just before they beheaded me."

"Beheaded?" Magnus gasped, the shirt slipping from his fingers.

"Jia and I went back to her office to talk." Alec moved on quickly, not wanting to speak any more about the sensitive subject, and especially not wanting to tell Magnus what exactly Dearborn had said about the execution. "She has a plan to better the Clave, she wanted me to be in on it. I am now the Consul of the United States. She is making it so that there is a Consul for each country, and I am the Consul for this country."

Magnus smiled. "I'm so proud of you, husband." He told Alec. "No one deserves it more. Now come here. I need you to cuddle with me for at least five hours, to make up for the time you were gone."

"Of course." Alec told him earnestly. "You are my top priority." He stood up and went over to their closet, pulling out a pair of sleep pants. He undressed as Magnus picked up the shirt, he had used to attempt to track Alec and placed it in the hamper as it was all wrinkled and tear stained now. When Alec came over to him to put his clothing in the hamper as well, Magnus turned to him a still-strained smile on his lips that vanished as soon as he caught sight of Alec's neck.

"I thought you said that Jia stopped the execution before they could hurt you?" Magnus demanded, tilting Alec's chin to the side as he looked at the bleeding cut that stretched across the side of Alec's neck.

"They may have nicked me." Alec told Magnus hesitantly as his husband placed a hand on the cut and healed it.

"Sometimes I think that you are cursed with all the trouble you get into." Magnus grumbled, pulling Alec to the bed. He pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and then laying down, his head falling to Alec's shoulder. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close. "The amount of times that I have lost you, or almost lost you, or that you've gotten hurt is innumerable."

"It hasn't been that often." Alec denied.

"Alright," Magnus said. "Let's see. You have died eight times. You proposed to someone else, so I almost lost you then, there was the forsaken attack on the Institute where you got hurt, you went into a coma, were possessed by a demon, you almost walked away when we talked about how different we are. You almost killed yourself jumping off the roof, Valentine kidnapped you and almost slit your throat, you were tortured by Imogen, the Shadowhunter Killer, you shut me out after Max died, you were impaled by that glass after a mission, almost hit by a fireball at the rift, you collapsed screaming when Jace died and I was sure you were dying, I thought you were going to leave me after I refused to make you immortal and then again when you left me to sleep at the Institute, every time you passed out when you were getting your memories back, Simon nearly drained you, Izzy almost killed you, you were arrested and thought to have been executed, then you got so sick you didn't even recognize me and you were arrested again tonight."

Alec sits in silence for a long moment. "I guess I see your point."

"You guess?" Magnus laughed a little. "You are a danger magnet."

"Does everyone else know that I was missing?" Alec asked.

Magnus shakes his head. "Just me, Azazel, Raphael and I am assuming Simon."

"I'm going to go check on Raphael and Azazel." He sighed but he didn't move. Magnus didn't move either, just resting against Alec's chest, relishing in the sound of his beautiful heartbeat. Magnus relaxed little by little with every beat of Alec's heart against the side of his face.

He finally sighed, assured that his husband was very much alive and in their home. He rolled off of Alec and onto their bed, patting his abs and grumbling. "Go, just come back soon please. I haven't gotten all my cuddles. And maybe later we could have some hot, sweaty, passionate cuddles, if you know what I mean." He smirked up at Alec as he rose from the bed.

"I'll be back, for your normal cuddles and the hot and sweaty cuddles." Alec promised, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus' throat.

He left the room going first to Raphael's room. He was surprised to find that Raphael was not alone in the room, rather that Simon Lewis was asleep in bed next to Raphael, fully dressed to the father's relief. Raphael was sitting up in bed, one hand under Simon's head, perhaps he had been stroking the younger boy's hair as he drifted off and just didn't have the heart to jostle him by moving it. Raphael looked up as Alec entered the room and his eyes lit up, subtly.

"Dad." He said quietly. "You're back."

Alec moved further into the room, coming to stand next to the bed and looking down at his son, eyes cutting between the two boys in the bed a few times, a little uncomfortable as he had yet to experience this with Raphael. At this point it was just to be expected that wherever Clary was, Wesley would be there too. They shared a room and had ever since they rescued Clary from Jonathan in Paris, but in the entire time he knew Raphael, he had never seen him in a relationship.

"Yeah, I got arrested again and have some news, but I'll share after breakfast when everyone is there, okay?" Raphael nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that I was back and I'm alright. I have to go check on my Dad, I'll see you later."

Alec pressed a kiss to Raphael's forehead and went down the hall to Azazel's room. He knocked lightly on the door and it flung open. Azazel was in the doorway, wild eyed and clearly frustrated. He saw Alec and it was like the frustration and mania drained from his body. He flung his arms around his son and pulled him into his chest. Alec heard him inhale deeply and wondered if his father had just smelled him. He'd have to ask Magnus if that was a thing.

Azazel pulled back and cupped Alec's face. "My darling boy." He said, more to himself than to Alec. "My precious son, my baby." He looked sad, worried.

"I'm not a baby." It was all Alec could think of to say. "I have a baby."

"You'll always be my baby." Azazel patted his cheek, pulling Alec's face towards his and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "What happened to you? Where did you run off to? We were worried."

"I was arrested and then had a meeting with the Consul. I got some good news; I'll be talking to everyone about it tomorrow. I just wanted to let you and Raphael know that I was alright. I have to get back to Magnus and get some sleep. I have an appointment to keep this afternoon."

Azazel frowned. "I'll come with you to your room."

Alec shook his head. "I'll be fine, Magnus is with me."

"I'd much rather watch you sleep." Azazel insisted.

Alec sighed. He really hoped Azazel would grow out of this.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

EDITED 5/30/2020

The morning had gone relatively well thus far. Alec had woken up clutched in his husband's arms, head tucked under Magnus' chin and strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist. Madzie had not climbed into bed with them, which was an accomplishment on her part as since they had moved into the new house she often snuck in and wedged herself in between the two men in the middle of the night.

Alec struggled against Magnus' hold for a moment before his husband let him go with an irritated grumble and Alec rolled over to see Azazel watching him intently.

"You stayed awake all night?" Alec had asked, a hand dragging down his face as he woke up.

"I promised I would watch over you." Azazel told him. "Although I do admit that it was more for my own benefit. I wanted to ensure your safety for my own sanity."

Alec had given Azazel a small smile, stood up, patted his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom with an armful of clean clothes.

Now the entire household and Catarina, Lily, Maia, Luke and Meliorn were in the kitchen. Alec had called the other five forty-five minutes prior to the gathering and asked them to come over. They were all sitting and standing around, watching Alec inquisitively.

"Last night after I was arrested by the former Inquisitor Horace Dearborn. The Consul Jia Penhallow interrupted my execution, brought me back to her office and offered me a position. She reversed my exile and asked me to become the Consul of the United States. I am now in charge of the Shadow World in the United States, I make the rules, I control the government and I take care of the Institutes. I have selected Lydia Branwell as my Inquisitor, Aline Penhallow will be the Head of the Downworld Cabinet at the New York Institute. Isabelle will be Head of the New York Institute. Every Institute in America will have a Downworld Cabinet policy implemented. They will meet biweekly to discuss issues within their territory. In addition, as Consul, I want to start a Downworld council. A representative from each species will be needed. I was hoping that Raphael, Maia, Meliorn and Tessa would be willing. Magnus and I already discussed, and we would rather one of us be home with our younger children."

"I'd be honored." Tessa agreed.

"Thank you, Consul Lightwood-Bane." Meliorn nodded.

"Sure." Maia shrugged.

"Okay." Raphael deadpanned.

"In addition to that," Alec continued. "I also want each representative to have two advisors. I had suggestions, not demands for these. Raphael, I thought perhaps Simon and Lily. Maia, Luke and someone else."

"Bat Velasquez." Maia offered.

Alec nodded. "Meliorn, I thought Helen Blackthorn."

"I'll appoint my friend Rose as well." Meliorn told him.

"Tessa, I thought Wesley and Catarina."

Tessa nodded, as did Wesley and Catarina.

"There is one more thing you all should probably know." Meliorn said slowly. "Jonathan Morgenstern was welcomed into the Seelie Court a few days ago by the former Queen. He killed her and left. I was elected King of the Seelie Court."

"Congratulations." Magnus told the new King. Everyone repeated the sentiment and Meliorn almost seemed to smile.

"Alright." Alec sighed. "With that out of the way, I need to get to the New York Institute. I'm making an address there in a few minutes."

Alec made a portal and took off, coming out at the steps in front of the Institute. Lydia and Jia were waiting for him there. He closed the portal behind him and walked up the few steps that it took for him to be standing in front of the two women.

"Alec!" Lydia grinned, stepping forward into his arms. He hugged her close for a moment before pulling away. "It's so good to see you!" She said, smile not lessening as her golden hair swished behind her.

"It's good to see you too, Inquisitor Branwell." He said, making Lydia's smile widen.

"I'm so honored that you chose me." Lydia admitted. "I won't let you down, Consul Lightwood-Bane."

Alec laughed and turned to Jia. "Are we ready?"

Jia nodded. "Are you?"

"I am."

With that, Jia turned and led the way into the Institute, the doors slammed open, startling everyone in the ops room. Together the three of them marched in towards the raised platform that Alec always used to make his speeches on; Jia in front of them and Lydia and Alec slightly behind her on either side of her.

The Shadowhunters present looked shocked to see their former leader entering. Isabelle and Underhill looked hopeful, as they immediately started following the trio, standing front and center as they positioned themselves on the platform.

"Nephilim of New York!" Jia silenced the whispers in the room. "The Clave is making changes, the first of which is that the United States is the first of every country in the world to separate from Idris and gain their own Consul. Alexander Lightwood-Bane has taken up this position, naming Lydia Branwell as his Inquisitor. Starting from this moment forward, Consul Lightwood-Bane is in charge of the United States, the Institutes, the government and the laws. Consul." She gestured for Alec to switch places with her.

He moved to the front middle of the platform and addressed the crowd. "The New York Institute was my home for as long as I could remember. I was eager to make the announcement here that my exile was reversed and the exciting new changes that will be taking place in the coming weeks. I understand that in the wake of the news of my exile, there has been no official leadership in this Institute. That is why I have taken it upon myself to appoint several new leaders. Isabelle Lightwood is the new Head of the New York Institute. Aline Penhallow is the new Head of the Downworld Cabinet. Andrew Underhill is the Head of Security, taking up his old position after stepping down in protest of my exile. Helen Blackthorn is the new weapons master. Congratulations to you all. In other news, every Institute in the United States will now have the same Downworld Cabinet that I started after becoming Head of the Institute several months ago. In addition to this our country will also have a Downworld Council. Leaders have already been elected. Raphael Santiago Lightwood-Bane, Simon Lewis and Lily Chen will be the Vampire Leaders. Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway and Bat Velasquez will be the Werewolf Leaders. Tessa Gray, Wesley Thomas and Catarina Loss will be the Warlock Leaders. Meliorn, Helen Blackthorn and Rose Gonzales will be the Seelie Leaders. I know this is a lot of change very suddenly, but I promise that we will get through it together and that your leadership will make it as comfortable as possible for you. You're dismissed."

He turned his back on the crowd and smiled at the women standing behind him as the crowd began to clap and cheer. He moved to stand closely by Lydia, glancing over at the crowd once more. Everyone there wore big smiles as they dispersed from the area and moved along. Isabelle and Andrew stayed behind, and Alec moved closer to them, standing right at the edge of the platform.

"I've missed you so much, Big Brother." Isabelle told him, stepping up onto the platform and throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Alec clutched her back just as tightly and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you too. You'll have to come by and meet Magnus and I's new son, Max."

"Max?" She pulled back. "You adopted another kid?"

"He's eight months old and a warlock. We named him Maxwell Jace Lightwood-Bane. He's amazing." Alec was grinning, eyes shining as he spoke about his youngest son. "All of my kids are just absolutely amazing."

Izzy smiled, teary eyed. "I'm so happy for you, hermano. I'm so happy that you are happy."

Alec had tears in his eyes as well. "I am happy." He told her. "I'm married to the love of my life, my soulmate, I have four beautiful children, amazing friends, and someone else you need to meet. I have my dream job, now and I have my little sister back."

Izzy placed her hand on the side of his face and just smiled at him. When she pulled away, Andrew stepped up.

"I'm so glad that you are alright, Sir. I'm so glad that you are back." He told Alec earnestly.

"Thank you, Andrew." Alec smiled, holding out a hand for his friend to shake. "Thank you for your loyalty. Magnus told me how you stepped down because of what they did to me."

Andrew shrugged, suddenly bashful. "Your arrest, derunement and exile was unjust. I did what I felt was right."

"Why don't you two come over?" Alec asked. "You too, Lydia." He looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "I know Clary misses the two of you. All she does is whine about how she misses spa and movie night."

Isabelle laughed; head thrown back. Andrew looked slightly disturbed. Two months ago, he had been forced to participate in girl's night with the two then-sisters. Alec had apparently refused to join the girls and when Andrew passed by, they had begged him to join them.

He had hesitantly done so, allowing the girls to file his nails and give him a facial while they watched chick-flicks. It had become a weekly thing up until Alec was arrested and he and Magnus had removed their daughter from the Institute.

Clary and Isabelle had grown very close to the blonde man and considered him a cherished friend. So, Underhill jumped at the chance to go home with Alec and see Clary again.

Alec opened the portal on the platform and the four Nephilim walked through it, coming out into his living room where Jem, Tessa and Wesley were lounging.

"Hey mate." Wesley looked up. "And Izzy, and company."

"Hey, Wes." Izzy smiled. "This is Andrew Underhill and Lydia Branwell."

"Lydia Branwell?" Wesley demanded as Jem and Tessa looked up with wide eyes. Wesley looked over at Alec. "This is a whole new level of crazy, Jay. Bringing your ex-fiancé to the home you've made with your husband and children."

"She's a friend, Wesley." Alec said, tone annoyed. "It isn't like we were ever romantically involved."

"Besides." Magnus said as he walked in Clary right behind him. "How insecure would I have to be to believe the man that I have spent nine lifetimes with is cheating on me with a woman? Alec has never been interested in women, for four centuries he has only ever been with men, namely me." Magnus greeted Isabelle, Lydia and Andrew warmly before leaning up and kissing Alec chastely on the lips.

Clary said hello to Lydia before embracing both Isabelle and Andrew before going to give Wesley a kiss and Alec a hug.

Raphael came in a moment later, Max perched on his hip. He gave the little blue boy to Alec and left the room quickly, presumably uncomfortable around Izzy. Their new guests were allowed time to fawn over the baby while Clary curled up next to Wesley who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, placing a kiss on her hair.

Izzy had taken Max hostage over by the bar, sitting cross legged on the ground, setting him in front of her and cooing down at him. Lydia was chatting with Magnus and Alec and Underhill had wandered on over to Clary and Wesley. Wesley looked up at Andrew as he sat next to Clary and struck up a conversation, seemingly giving him a once over before deciding that he wasn't a threat to Clary or to their relationship. He did, however, tighten his arm around her shoulders before looking back down at his phone.

He half listened as Clary and Underhill prattled on about some movie that Wesley hadn't seen and just based off of what they were saying he was going to try and avoid seeing it for as long as possible, but he knew if Clary asked, he wouldn't hesitate to sit down and watch the whole movie with a smile on his face and in his heart. He'd do anything to make the woman tucked against his side happy.

He listened contentedly as his girlfriend talked on happily and scrolled through his phone mindlessly when someone let out a strangled gasp. He looked up, letting his phone fall to his lap as he looked to figure out who had made the sound.

Isabelle was looking up at Azazel who had just walked into the room and looked surprised by the additional people present.

"Azazel!" Isabelle spat, getting up and unraveling her whip. She moved fast, but so did Alec who jumped in front of his father as Isabelle struck out. Her whip curled around her brother's wrist and Alec cried out.

Magnus and Azazel both moved quickly. Azazel caught Alec as his legs buckled and he started to fall and Magnus used his magic, unraveling the whip from his husband's wrist and throwing it away from him.

"Alec?" Isabelle cried out as Magnus gripped Alec's hand in his and sent magic into his wrist, healing the electrum burn there.

His husband and father helped him stand up straight and Alec addressed Isabelle. "Azazel isn't here to hurt us, Iz. Azazel is my father. He was my father when I was James and when I underwent the ritual to become a warlock again, I got James' magic back. I also became Azazel's son again. He's here to help us with something, and he has become family. He's my family."

"He's a greater demon." Isabelle was still glaring at Azazel.

"And I'm part demon." Alec told her. "It's that kind of narrow-mindedness that got me arrested, deruned, exiled and nearly executed last night when I was arrested again. The only reason I'm not dead right now is because Jia Penhallow was able to look past that, see past blood and parentage. Azazel has been here for almost a week now, he has not hurt me, my husband, my children or the people here that I consider family. He has not left here to hurt anyone else. He is my father and he is under my protection as Consul. Stand down, Isabelle."

Isabelle looked Alec over warily. "You've changed."

"I've been through a lot."

Isabelle frowned. "I don't agree with this, Alec. I don't agree with you keeping a greater demon here with your children. You're making a mistake."

"Then there are eight people here with impeccable judgment, five of which are over a century old, that are making a mistake." Magnus replied, clearly irritated. "Isabelle, you know how I feel about Alec. You saw me when I thought that I had lost him. Do you truly believe that I would allow Azazel to stay here if I hadn't been sure that he would never harm a hair on his head? Not to mention my four children. Do you really think me so careless?"

Isabelle hesitated visibly. "I think that Azazel is a greater demon, a Prince of Hell. I think that he has ways to trick you or maybe he's cast some sort of spell on you."

"I think that today's visit has ended." Alec spoke up, glaring at his sister. "And Isabelle, like I said, the entire reason that I was exiled was because of prejudice and ignorance. If you continue to display that kind of attitude, I can't have you representing one of my Institutes, much less leading one. Think about that."

Isabelle looked properly chastised and opened her mouth to say something when Azazel spoke up from behind Alec.

"Son, you do not have to send your friends away on my behalf." He said kindly, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec turned to his father, he looked troubled, conflicted. Azazel smiled at him softly and framed his face with his hands. "I don't care for anyone's opinions other than the ones of you, your husband and your children. No one else matters to me."

Alec leaned into his father's touch. "I'll just go retire to my room. Don't send them away."

"No, you don't need to go hide in your room." Alec shook his head. "This is your home too, Dad."

Azazel lit up at Alec's words. Alec had yet to call Azazel 'Dad', having stuck to not addressing him at all.

Alec turned back to Isabelle, Andrew and Lydia. "Why don't you guys head back to the Institute?" He asked. "You can come back another day."

Alec conjured a portal and the three Shadowhunters walked through, Isabelle looking quite upset.

"Thank you, dear son." Azazel sounded grateful. "You did not have to stick up for me."

"Yeah." Alec said. "I did."

Hours later Alec and Jem were sitting in Alec's office talking when Alec got the phone call from the Los Angeles Institute. Robert Lightwood frantically relayed to Alec what Jonathan Morgenstern had told him. How he was going to take down every Institute in the world so that Clary could watch the world die. He told him how Jonathan had moved on to Washington and was going to work his way up.

Alec was ready for it all to end. He was ready for his daughter to be safe from that homicidal maniac once and for all. Not to mention that now as the Consul, solving this sort of problem was his job.

"Jem." Alec hung up. "Want to go on a field trip with me? I know where Jonathan is."

"Let's go." Jem nodded.

The two of them left the office and sought out Magnus.

"Hey, baby." Alec said when he finally found his husband. "Jem and I are going to head to the Institute and take care of a few things. We'll be back in a few hours."

Magnus cut his eyes between the two men before nodding. "Be safe, Sayang." He kissed Alec quickly and nodded at Jem.

Alec smiled at Magnus before opening a portal to Washington where Jonathan was last spotted, and he walked through it with Jem.

The scene that they came out of the portal to was horrifying. People littered the streets and sidewalks, dead. Jem and Alec stood a couple hundred feet away from Jonathan, Alec's hands shimmering slightly with magic, Jem's hand on his seraph blade where it was sheathed on his hip.

Jonathan looked different, draped in black with white hair. He stood tall and stiff with his back to the two men. Alec took a step forward and called out.

"Jonathan!" The man in question turned and Alec saw his eyes were completely black. "Stop this now."

"I don't think so." Jonathan replied.

Suddenly Jonathan was right in front of Alec, thrusting his arm out in front of him to strike out at the warlock. Alec put a hand out in front of him, his arm stopping Jonathan's and his hand producing a blast of magic that shot Jonathan backwards, sending him sliding against the concrete so hard that it left dents in the road. Alec fell over with the force of the blast from his hand.

Jem ran forward, unsheathing his blade going to try and stab Jonathan but the man on the ground kicked Jem in the gut, throwing him backwards. Jem landed on the ground with a thump and a rush of air that exited his lungs at the force.

Alec stood up again, moving forward to help his friend. His knees protested greatly, and he was knocked down once more before he could even try and strike out at Jonathan again. His head bounced off the ground as he fell and cried out. He could barely see Jem standing once more, slicing through the air with his blade, cutting Jonathan's face.

It wasn't a large or deep cut; it just barely broke the skin and a tiny trickle of blood made its way down his pale cheek. Jonathan twitched an eyebrow and the cut disappeared. Jem stumbled backwards in surprise and held his blade out once more, trying to keep the distance between the two of them.

"Jonathan, stop!" Alec begged, pushing himself up and swaying slightly. He'd hit his head hard. "Just stop this, all this killing, all this destruction. Clary doesn't want this. She believed that you could be good."

Jonathan smirked and held out a hand; it was curled as if he were holding a cup in it. Alec felt his lungs constrict as something invisible closed around his throat. His knees buckled and he felt something crack in them as they painfully made contact with the concrete.

"No," Jem called. "Jonathan, if you kill Clary's father, she will never forgive you. She'll never love you the way you want her to."

"Clary will never love me the way I want her to." Jonathan growled, tightening the magic grip on Alec's throat and Alec tried to suck in a breath but it came out as a shallow, rasping gasp.

"Please, let him go." Jem asked Jonathan desperately as Alec fell forward onto his hands and knees. He couldn't breathe.

Jem slashed out at Jonathan again and Jonathan easily dodged. Alec looked up as black dots swam in his vision, tears were running down his cheeks, he was sweating profusely, his head was pounding, his ears were ringing but he still knew that he had to save Jem.

As Jonathan went to strike down at Jem, Alec took the last of his energy and shot all the magic that he could muster at Jonathan. He saw the man fall as he did, his eyes slipped closed and his last thought was that so long as Magnus was safe, he could die in peace.

Jem stared down at Jonathan's lifeless body for a second. Alec had done it. He was dead, Alec had killed Jonathan. Jem then turned, fearfully, to Alec. He was laying on his right side, eyes closed, not breathing.

Jem rushed over and pushed Alec onto his back. He felt for a pulse and couldn't find it. Jem pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Tessa's number, putting her on speaker.

He started compressions and rescue breaths trying to bring Alec back, but fearing the worst.

He heard Tessa answer the phone but didn't really register it as the tears fell down his cheeks, staring down at Alec's rapidly palling face, felt his cooling lips against his own as he blew his breath into Alec's lungs.

"Jem?" Tessa asked from the phone. "Jem, are you there?"

"Tess?" Jem sobbed as he pushed against Alec's chest, desperately trying to restart his heart. "Tess, I need you to track me, and portal here and bring Wesley and Catarina. I don't know if you should bring Magnus or not. Just please please hurry."

"Jem what's going on? What's wrong?" Tessa asked, concerned. Jem could hear her calling to Cat and Wesley.

"Alec." Jem cried. "His heart stopped. He's not breathing!"

Tessa screamed for Magnus and the line went dead. Dead like Alec, Jem thought.

What felt like hours later, a portal opened just to the side of Jem and four warlocks were rushing to push Jem away from Alec's lifeless body. Catarina was rubbing her hands together and placing them on Alec's chest making his body jump with electricity. Wesley and Tessa were waving their hands in the air above Alec's body. Magnus, Jem noticed, was not crying. He was sitting by Alec's head, staring down at Alec's face with a look that there was just not a word for.

He supposed it may have been a mixture of heartbreak, hope and desperation. His eyes were so wide, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His husband lay pale and unmoving on the ground.

Catarina had to shock Alec three more times before Alec drew a sharp breath into his lungs. Jem sobbed in relief as Alec's chest began to move up and down, unsteadily.

It was a few seconds more before Alec's eyes opened, automatically finding Magnus' face. "Magnus?" Jem thought there was something off about Alec's voice but just wrote it off as the fact that it was very hoarse from being strangled to death.

Magnus sobbed in relief and leaned down to capture Alec's lips with his own. He pulled back and fixed Alec with a stern glare. "Never do that again, you hear me?"

Alec laughed and it threw him into a coughing fit. "I can't exactly stop summoning demons, Magnus. I have clients, it was just a freak accident, I'm fine."

Magnus seemed to stiffen just the slightest bit before he fixed Jem with a look that seemed almost scared. "You two were out here summoning a demon?"

Jem shook his head. "We came after Jonathan. Robert Lightwood called Alec and told him where he was. Alec killed him just before he . . ." Jem gestured at Alec on the ground.

Alec looked over at Jem before looking at the other three people crouched around him. "Cat, Wes?" He asked, confused. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting either of you." He addressed Tessa and Jem.

"Darling?" Magnus drew Alec's attention to himself. "What's your name?"

Alec looked baffled. "You know my name, Magnus."

"Humor me, my love."

"James." He blinked up at Magnus.

"Oh my God." Magnus breathed, looking up at his companions in shock.

"He has amnesia?" Catarina asked. "I've never seen it in a case of reincarnation, but he's forgotten his entire current life, and thinks he's his past life."

"What?" Alec asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Al - James." Magnus sighed. "The demon, the freak accident, it killed you. Raphael and I found your body in our loft thirty-nine years ago. You were reborn twenty-three years ago as Alexander Lightwood, a Shadowhunter. We've been married for about two months now, we have four children including Raphael, and you've forgotten it all because you were strangled to death, we resuscitated you but . . . " Magnus sighed again, helpless.

Alec, James, looked stricken. "Let's just get him back to the house." Catarina suggested.

"What?" Wesley asked. "So, he can be bombarded by his children who won't understand why Daddy doesn't know who they are, Simon I-talk-all-the-time Lewis, and Azazel? Not to mention the screaming baby."

"Catarina, do you mind staying with him at the old loft for a bit?" Magnus asks. "I have to see to my children, we left so quickly that they must be worried. I'll come relieve you as soon as I can."

"You're leaving?" Alec asked timidly.

Magnus frowned and kissed Alec again, a little longer this time. "I have to check on our children, I'll come to see you as soon as I'm finished, I promise."

Alec hesitantly allowed Wesley to pull him into his arms, held bridal style against the warlock's chest but still staring intently at his apparent husband.

"You'll be there soon?" Alec asked for confirmation once more.

Magnus nodded; his eyes soft. "As soon as I can be."

"Okay." Alec said softly. Catarina conjured a portal and she; Wesley and Alec went through.

Magnus conjured another as Cat's portal disappeared. "How permanent do you think this is?" Jem asked the two warlocks.

"I have no idea." Magnus sagged. "I've never seen this situation before. I have no idea if we are ever going to get Alexander back."

Jem sagged as well and followed his wife and friend through the portal back to the house.

How did things go both so well and so horrible in one go? Jonathan Morgenstern may be dead, but it is possible that Alexander Lightwood-Bane is dead as well.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

EDITED 5/30/2020

So as you can see above, you cannot be mad at me for the last chapter ending because I was encouraged. ^^^^

Hours later, Magnus had just sent Catarina and Wesley home, standing in the living room. Cat and Wes had settled James, because the man in that room was not his husband, in Magnus and Alec's old bedroom. That thought alone made Magnus' heart throb painfully. Why couldn't the two of them just catch a break?

Catarina had explained that while she had healed all of Alec's physical injuries, she could find no cause for his amnesia. There was no apparent reason that Alec should be experiencing this lapse of memory. Catarina's words discouraged Magnus greatly, at this point he was just resigned to the fact that he was destined to continue losing his soulmate. Magnus' friends had reassured him that they would do everything in their power to find a cure. However, this did not make the warlock feel any better. For all they knew, they could be searching for years upon years for a cure. After all, thanks to the ritual, they had eternity to find one.

Magnus sighed heavily in the silence of the living room before he turned to go to the bedroom, imaging all the negative energy leaving his body and breathing in some positive energy in its place. In the master bedroom, he found James laying shirtless on his back, looking like he was waiting for Magnus. The man smiled up at him as he walked in, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Darling." Magnus smiled slightly and James returned the gesture. Magnus' eyes roamed James' bare torso, scars remained of the burns from Alec's derunement, another reminder of who is and isn't laid out in front of him. It is his husband, but it also is not. His body was the body of Alexander Lightwood-Bane, but the mind was James Marcs.

Magnus rounded the bed hesitantly and laid down, stretched out next to James and prepared to fall asleep as soon as he could let his eyes fall shut.

James rolled on top of Magnus with some difficulty as soon as he was laid back against the pillows. Magnus let out a slight gasp in surprise, having not expected the move and certainly not feeling up to doing what James was insinuating. Magnus just laid there stiffly as James started to kiss and suck at Magnus' throat. Magnus recognized the feeling of those lips against his neck, Alec's lips, and as wonderful as it felt, it still felt wrong.

There was a rising feeling of guilt settling in his chest as James started to grind against Magnus, his hips dragging back and forth against Magnus', lips mouthing over his neck and down towards the neckline of Magnus' silk shirt, he was surely leaving bruises down the skin of Magnus' neck. His breath started coming quicker and shallower as his eyes fell shut both in pleasure and shame, James' fingers were undoing Magnus' buttons, not James' fingers, Alec's. Alec his husband, Alec the father of his children, Alec who was not here. It was that thought that did it for Magnus, gave him the courage to say that enough was enough.

"Stop." Magnus said strongly, opening his eyes and looking up at James as he stopped immediately, pulling away from Magnus' neck and looking down into Magnus' unglamoured eyes. James was not moving from his spot straddling Magnus' hips mid-grind, his hips pressing forward right into Magnus at just the right angle, making this all the more difficult for Magnus.

Alec - no, James looked at Magnus confused. Magnus just looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes. Those were Alexander's eyes, but the person and the mind them; it was James. Magnus broke their eye contact and looked down at James' leg, still straddling Magnus, bent by his hip.

Magnus didn't want James. He loved him, sure. Their love had been amazing, but Alexander was the best version of Magnus' soulmate, yet. And Magnus was in love with Alec, not James. He wanted his husband back. He wanted the man that made him pancakes and brought them to bed every Wednesday morning, waking him up with a sweet kiss and a smile. He wanted the man that sang their baby to sleep with their song, he wanted the man that had begged him for immortality and had wept when Magnus finally gave in. He wanted the man that so effortlessly loved Magnus and their children. The man that had danced with Magnus in the kitchen at one in the morning just last week, laughing and singing in his ear and he twirled him around and dipped him low, giving him a kiss that nearly brought tears to Magnus' eyes.

"I feel like I'm cheating on my husband." Magnus admitted breathlessly, willing his arousal to go away, proof of his momentary betrayal. While Magnus was sure that Alec wouldn't see it that way, Magnus was ashamed of himself. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his face for a moment. He felt James slide off of him and onto the mattress beside him and was grateful that the man didn't say anything. Magnus knew that if he heard his Alexander's voice, British accent or no, he would do anything it asked of him. He pulled in a shaky breath.

He could almost hear Alec's voice in his ear, whispering that it was alright. That James and Alec shared the same soul, that this wasn't adultery. It was still Alec, memories or no. It was his body and his soul, but it wasn't his mind and that was enough for Magnus to consider his actions a slight against his husband, and he silently promised whoever was listening that if he ever got his Alexander back that he would give him the apology he deserved, whether he would take it or not.

"I'm going to go sleep in a guest room for the night." Magnus sat up and quickly got off the bed, putting distance between James and himself. "Please, don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything." He started to turn his back on the man in his bed and walk from the room, but he was stopped by a familiar British Accent ringing across the room, drawing him back towards him.

"Magnus." James immediately protested. "No, I'll go." He started to rise from the bed, planting his feet against the floor and pushing himself up. Magnus moved towards him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. He pushed him back down against the bed and he shook his head and reached down to trail his fingertips along James' cheekbone.

"You may not be the man that I am married to, the man that I am in love with, but James, you are still my soulmate and I have a great love for you. You will sleep here, and I will sleep in Raphael's old room." James opened his mouth to protest once more but Magnus held a hand up and shook his head again. "This is not an inconvenience for me. Alexander died, he was dead for several minutes after being strangled to death and then he managed to still kill his murderer in his final moments. He used up all of his energy and magic. Meaning that you are drained, you need to sleep. I want you to be comfortable and you will be comfortable here. I just do not feel good about staying here and sleeping with you in this bed."

James nodded slowly albeit sadly. "I understand, goodnight Magnus."

Magnus smiled sadly. "Goodnight James."

He pretended not to hear the whispered declaration of love that followed him out of the room.

-DAY ONE-

When Magnus woke up, the first thing that he noticed is that his husband was not lying beside him. The next thing that he noticed is that he was not in his room. He laid there confused for a moment before the memories of the night before came rushing back and Magnus allowed himself a few moments to let some tears fall from his eyes at the reminder that his husband had disappeared and an earlier version of him had taken his place.

He tried not to feel so defeated, trying to muster up some courage and determination. He had to make himself believe that his husband would come back to him, but the thought of his body and soul lying in bed a few rooms just down the hall tore at Magnus' heart and made it hard for him to believe that this problem would ever be resolved.

He eventually forced himself to heave himself out of the bed he had slept in and go and check on James in the master bedroom a few doors down. James was awake and staring at the wall blankly when Magnus poked his head in.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked him, gently, trying not to startle the man that clearly hadn't heard the door opening.

James looked up, surprised by the sound of Magnus' voice. He gazed at Magnus for a moment, he looked fairly conflicted and Magnus felt bad for him. This was a lot to take in and it had been sprung on him quickly in a high-stress situation. James shrugged. "Alright, I suppose." He replied. "Are you okay?"

Magnus nodded although he knew it was a lie, there was no way that Magnus could possibly be okay right now.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked.

James' brow furrowed. "No, not really."

Magnus nodded. "Okay." He hovered in the doorway and just watched James for a moment as he turned his head back towards the wall and the blank expression returned. He took in his body language and noticed how tense the man was, he probably felt uncomfortable under Magnus' watchful gaze. Magnus nodded once more and he walked out of the room, feeling rather awkward.

\- 2 hours later -

Magnus went back to the master bedroom a little later and found James in pretty much the same position as he had been that morning, he was sitting up a little straighter, his hair slightly more mussed as if he had been running his hands through it and he was staring at a different wall with the same blank expression as before.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed against his chest and one ankle crossed over the other. "Do you need anything?"

James looked over at Magnus and smiled, his expression changing from blank to one of timid happiness. The smile, however, dimmed slightly almost as soon as it appeared.

Magnus could see the moment where everything changed. James' face fell, his expression turned confused, troubled. He looked away from Magnus, eyes favoring the floor instead, moving back and forth from one floorboard to the other as if he were reading something quickly.

"James?" Magnus moved towards the bed one hand outstretched as if to touch him. "What's wrong?"

Hazel eyes snapped up to lock on Magnus' brown ones and James just stared up at him, his features darkening. "Darling?" Magnus prompted moving towards James again.

James immediately jumped up and put his hands out in front of him. "Get away from me!"

Magnus blinked, shocked. What had he done to get such a reaction out of the man?

"Darling, what is going on?" Magnus asked. "It's just me, it's Magnus."

"I know it is!" James cried. "And I already told you, I can't be with you anymore! I can't be immortal. What, did you send the man who mugged me to kidnap me? You can't force me to be with you, Magnus!"

"Etta?" Magnus breathed, taking a step back in shock. His heart dropped and his eyes watered a little.

Etta scoffed and rose off of the bed, going to brush past Magnus when he grabbed her arm.

"No, wait!" He cried. "You haven't been kidnapped; those muggers killed you seventy one years ago. Twenty years after you died, I met your reincarnation James. He died thirty-nine years ago and I'm currently married to another incarnation, Alexander. Last night Alexander nearly died and has amnesia. Apparently, it's worse than we thought, A few minutes ago he still had James' memories and I was speaking with James."

Etta stared at him for a long moment. "I can't stay here, Magnus." She insisted.

"You can't leave!" Magnus begged. "You are in my husband's body. He's hurt. His heart stopped, he stopped breathing. Should your memories fade as well, George will not know what is happening, he will be lost in modern day New York, clueless and injured. You may have left me, but my husband has not! Don't take him from me, please!"

Etta hesitated. "Magnus . . ."

"Please, just stay here, I'll go into another room, you don't have to see me. Just please, don't endanger my husband. We have children, an infant. He needs his father."

The mention of children had Etta deflating. "I suppose that would be fine." She sat back on the bed, her expression of resignation marred Alexander's beautiful features. It broke Magnus' heart to see that look on his husband's face. He forgot for only a second that it was not Alexander that looked so put out at the idea of having to stay in the same apartment as him, and it made his shoulders hunch forward and his chin tip down.

"Was I truly that horrible to you?" He asked quietly, voice wavering slightly.

Etta sighed. "No, I loved you, Magnus. So much."

"Tell me the truth," Magnus requested. "Did you turn down immortality because you didn't want it, didn't want me, or because Azrael told you to?"

Panic flitted across Etta's face before she masked it. "Azrael?" She asked with faux confusion. "Who's that?"

"We both know that it is the Angel that granted you the gift of reincarnation as Anne. He has given you tasks every life except for Imasu. Answer the question, Etta."

Etta stood up and framed Magnus' face with her hands. "I love you more than life itself, Magnus Bane." She leaned in and kissed him. Magnus pulled away after a second.

"I'm married," He whispered. "I'm in love with Alexander."

Etta nodded understandingly. "I never wanted to hurt you, my love." She whispered. "It killed me, literally."

Magnus smiled slightly. "Why don't you rest?" He suggested. "I'm going to go brew some more potions."

He left the room without waiting for her response, somehow more heartbroken over Etta's actions than he was going into the conversation.

\- DAY TWO -

The next time that more of Alexander's memories disappeared, Magnus wasn't in the room. He was in the kitchen trying to make something for the both of them to eat. It was just past ten in the morning and he, Catarina and Wesley had been working all night to try and find a solution to Alec's lapse in memory. They made next to no progress and Magnus was frustrated if he was being honest.

He turned around and noticed Alec, or Etta, standing in the doorway watching him with a sort of fascination that Magnus found to be odd.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he plated the pancakes that he'd made.

"Magnus?" He breathed.

Magnus looked up at his husband, really looked at him. This wasn't Etta anymore.

"George." It wasn't a question. "Are you hungry?" He asked, looking away and moving to set the table.

"How am I here?" George asked. "Where is here? I was fighting in the battle. Was I injured?"

"You died in battle, darling." Magnus explained wearily, sitting down at the table in front of one of the plates. "That was one hundred and one years ago. The body you are currently occupying is the body of my husband, another reincarnation. Alexander. He was injured and has amnesia that is getting worse and worse as time goes on."

George looked fascinated by Magnus' explanation and Magnus sighed, he couldn't go on like this for much longer.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Magnus shoveling food in his mouth and George taking bites every once in a while, but choosing to instead spend his time staring at Magnus with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." George told him towards the end of the meal.

"For?" Magnus asked, confused.

"I never should have gone to war." George said sincerely. "You are far more important than any war. I should have run with you."

Magnus shook his head. "I know that this has just taken place for you, but it has been over a century for me. Those wounds have long healed, Alexander healed them all."

George frowned but nodded and Magnus went back to eating in silence, George hesitantly following his lead.

\- SEVEN HOURS LATER -

When it was Imasu's turn to make an appearance, Magnus stayed long enough to explain everything to his soulmate before locking himself away in his apothecary. He had cast a spell on the master bedroom so he would be alerted if Imasu tried to leave, but mostly, he just couldn't bring himself to spend any time around the man that had broken his heart so thoroughly.

He remembered what happened after their breakup, well, he didn't actually remember it. He remembered what Catarina, Wesley and Ragnor had told him he had done. Breaking into a perfect stranger's house, stealing the carpet and enchanting it to fly, flying off as his friends followed him, shouting things that they still to this day, refuse to repeat. Apparently, he had also landed in the desert, asking them to leave him there so he could start his new life as a cactus, conjured needles and threw them at his friends with deadly accuracy. He then flew off again, stopped for a meal with his friends, attempted to flirt with his plate and then fell asleep on the ground. It was the worst break up of his life, not even Etta had been so cruel.

Magnus spent his time trying to find a cure for his husband. He thought it was a much better and productive way to spend his time rather than worrying about the man that had hurt him over a century ago.

To Magnus' despair, by the end of the night he was no closer to finding any relevant information on his husband's condition than he was the night before.

\- DAY THREE -

Isaac had taken the news better than the rest. He had sat with Magnus quietly all day, either watching Magnus as he read or grabbing a book and reading it himself. He didn't ask questions, didn't ramble with needless apologies for wounds that were over a century old and had long since healed.

Magnus appreciated the quiet, but it also unnerved him. What was Isaac thinking? Why was he staring so intently? He refused to look up. He didn't want to see Alexander's beautiful eyes looking at him and then have to deal with the fact that it wasn't actually Alexander.

"Du er trist. (You're sad.)" Isaac spoke up, the fragile silence shattering with his words.

"Tull. (Nonsense)" Magnus denied, not looking up from his book.

"Jeg kjenner deg bedre enn du kjenner deg selv, min kjærlighet. (I know you better than you know yourself, my love.)" Isaac sighed.

"Jeg savner bare mannen min. (I just miss my husband.)" Magnus admitted, turning the page of the book he was no longer reading.

"Jeg beklager at han er borte. Jeg ønsker ikke å se deg ulykkelig. (I'm sorry that he is gone. I do not wish to see you unhappy.)" Isaac apologized sincerely.

"Alexander er ikke borte! (Alexander is not gone!)" Magnus snapped, closing the book with a thud. He glared at Isaac for one intense moment before he sighed and let the tension drained from him. "Han er ikke borte. Jeg vil finne en måte å bringe ham tilbake på. (He is not gone. I will find a way to bring him back.)"

Even as the words passed Magnus' lips, he wasn't sure that he believed them. There were only three lives of memories left and Alec was blowing through them quickly. Magnus feared that he wouldn't find a cure until it was too late, and Alec lost all his memory. How long would it take until those Hazel eyes were looking at him with all confusion and no recognition? How long until his husband didn't know who he was to him anymore?

\- DAY FOUR -

Isaac stayed for the entire day yesterday. After their conversation, Isaac didn't say much, and Magnus was relieved for it.

Cat and Wesley had come over again, as they now did every night while his soulmate slept and tried to find a cure. They had an idea, it wasn't certain, and Magnus was wary of trying it out on his husband lest it backfire but they had no choice, it was their only idea thus far.

So, when Isaac woke up as Adam, Magnus gently explained everything to the man. Magnus was warmed by how Adam immediately attached himself to Magnus and fretted about how horrible he felt about leaving him.

Adam had been such a gentle soul and Magnus saw a lot of him in Alexander when he was tired or sick. He often had a similar temperament in those moments that made Magnus' heart melt.

For just a second, Magnus allowed himself to be deluded into believing that Alexander was just sick and that it was him that he was holding in his arms. His husband's face pressed against his neck; strong arms wrapped around his middle.

"Chéri, bois ça." Magnus murmured handing the vial over to Adam as he pulled back. Adam accepted the vial without question and drank it all. Magnus watched, hopeful, as Adam placed the vial down on the bedside table and curled back into Magnus' arms, head against his shoulder staring lovingly up into Magnus' eyes.

And then the love disappeared, making way for confusion. He watched as someone else took Adam's place and to his despair, it was not Alexander.

"Magnus?" Thomas blinked slowly, disoriented. "¿Que pasó? (What happened?)"

"Thomas, mi dulce amor querido. Fuiste asesinado hace más de trescientos años. Una reencarnación tuya, mi esposo, resultó herida y tiene amnesia. Por eso has vuelto. Es temporal, querida (Thomas, my sweet darling love. You were murdered over three hundred years ago. A reincarnation of yourself, my husband, was injured and has amnesia. That is why you have come back. It is temporary, my dear.)"

Thomas' eyes widened and he snuggled further into Magnus' chest, taking in the information. Magnus breathed in Alexander's scent and just sat there with him. He didn't dare move, he just held on to Thomas and feared for the worst. After this, Alec only had one more life of memories. Then he would forget Magnus forever, unless Magnus could find a cure. But Magnus had no ideas left.

Magnus feels like they were doomed from the very beginning, like they never stood a chance against the world's cruel ways.

All he could do now was hold his lover and soak in this beautiful love before it was lost to him forever.


	51. Chapter Fifty

_EDITED 5/30/2020_

_LAST CHAPTER OF NOT BY BLOOD! THANK YOU ALL FOR GOING ON THIS AMAZING JOURNEY WITH ME, THE SEQUEL 'NOT BY CHOICE' WILL BE STARTING UP SOON, I'M GOING TO START EDITING THIS WORK FIRST._

\- DAY FIVE -

Catarina had said that they were not going to resolve the issue of Alec's amnesia any time soon. Magnus had blown up, quite literally. The apothecary in the loft had scorch marks on the walls and the drapes had caught on fire. His eyes had unglamoured and had glared so intensely at Catarina that she had shrunk away from Magnus as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He didn't want to accept that he had lost his husband for who knows how long. He knew that he had let himself sink into his feelings a few times over the past few days, but he had never truly given up, he could never give up on his Alexander.

Thomas was still asleep in the master bedroom and Magnus was lounging in the living room, staring at the wall. He thought back on his time with Alec and wondered if he would ever get the pleasure of seeing him again.

That night that Alec had nearly jumped off of the roof, Magnus could still feel his heart beating against his chest painfully, even as Alec slept peacefully in his arms. Alec's head was resting against his chest, he was pressed against Magnus' side, Alec's heart beating against him, soothing Magnus slightly. Magnus had one hand pressed flat against Alec's back and the other was reaching across his body to stroke his lover's curly, black hair.

He tugged lightly on a strand of Alec's beautiful hair and he watched as a dopey smile curved Alec's luscious lips and he sighed happily. "M'gnus." He murmured, making Magus smile as well.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here." He pulled Alec further into his chest and pressed a kiss to his hair.

Alec hadn't wanted to leave Magnus that night after the Soul Sword Massacre, Magnus didn't blame him; after Alec had admitted his love for him, all Magnus wanted to do was take Alec home and to bed so he could have his way with him, whisper his love for him in his ear as Alec lay beneath him. But Magnus knew that there was something else they needed to do before.

So, when they got home, Magnus stopped Alec's wandering hands and put some distance between them. "Alexander, there is something I need to tell you." Magnus sighed, reaching out and holding Alec's hands in his own. "You might be angry with me."

Alec looked confused. "Magnus," He said, sounding very concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Magnus smiled and allowed himself to step closer to Alec, reaching up and placed a hand on the side of his face. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Alec with a soft expression. "How much do you really know about Warlocks, darling?"

"What you've told me." Alec replied, "Not counting the lies that the Clave fed us."

Magnus nodded and ran his thumb back and forth over Alec's cheekbone. "Have you heard about Soulmates?"

Alec shook his head. "Those are real?" He asked.

Magnus nodded. "Every warlock has a soulmate, Alexander." He moved his hand down from Alec's face to his chest right over his heart.

He watched as Alec's face dropped slightly. "I'm not yours?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's waist with his other hand and pulled him closer. "The warlock knows the second they look into their soulmate's eyes. Imagine my surprise when I turn around after making the worst meat pun I'd ever made to look into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen and know that I was looking at the other half of my soul."

Alec lit up and he gripped Magnus' waist as well. "I'm your soulmate?"

Magnus leaned up and kissed the underside of Alec's jaw. "My beautiful Nephilim." He murmured. "My perfect soulmate." He confirmed.

Alec grinned, tears springing to his eyes. "Soulmate." He whispered, bringing Magnus closer to him. "I love you."

Magnus had tears in his eyes as well. "I love you, too, Soulmate." He moved his hands to cup Alec's neck and pull him into a kiss.

"Madzie." Magnus kneeled down in front of the little girl next to Alec. "My name is Magnus, and you know Alec, right?"

The girl nodded shyly. "Well, sweet pea." Magnus smiled. "We were wondering if you would want to live with us? If we can be a family?"

"Family?" Madzie asked curiously.

"We want to be your dads." Alec explained. "We want you to be your daughter, is that okay?"

Madzie looked pleased. "Really?"

"Really." Alec nodded. "I want to be your Dad and Magnus wants to be your Papa. Would you like that?"

Madzie nodded excitedly and hugged Alec. "Yes, please, Daddy." She said, making Alec tear up and grin so wide that Magnus thought his face would split.

Magnus grinned as well; this was heaven.

"It still bothers me." Alec admitted, sitting on the couch of Magnus' loft.

"What does, darling?" Magnus asked from where he was reclined against him.

"Dot." Alec replied. "You didn't seem very bothered by it. Why is that?"

Magnus sat up and turned to look at him. "Because I trust you." He insisted. "I believe that you wouldn't hurt me. Especially with a woman."

Alec smiled as well. "I trust you, too." He said with confidence. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Magnus grinned as he turned and climbed into Alec's lap, his voice turning sultry and teasing. "My gorgeous, sexy soulmate."

"Mmm." Alec hummed happily, leaning back against the couch and pulling Magnus against him and connecting their lips. "I bet my soulmate is sexier than yours." He whispered huskily.

"Impossible." Magnus breathed.

Alec was sobbing, gut wrenching, heart breaking sobs as Magnus stood a few feet behind him. Alec was gripping Max's cold, lifeless hand between both of his as he cried over his younger brother's body.

All of the sudden something changed, and Alec turned to Magnus. Eyes red, cheeks wet, tears still streaming from his eyes. He looked devastated, completely and utterly destroyed. And he turned to Magnus.

Alec gently set Max's hand back down on the mattress and rushed into Magnus' arms. Alec had turned to Magnus for comfort, and while he was saddened that he needed it, especially to this extent, he was still pleased that his soulmate had turned to him.

Alec sobbed into Magnus' shoulder and clutched at his back, holding him as close as possible.

"I'm so sorry, my darling." Magnus murmured. "So, so sorry."

They were lying in bed, Alec spooned in behind Magnus, their left hands entwined. Magnus was admiring their engagement rings, side by side, gleaming in the sunlight.

Magnus curled their fingers together and brought them up to his lips, kissing their rings, eyes closed and just holding their hands there against his lips.

Alec nuzzled against the back of Magnus' neck before pressing a kiss there.

"Love you." He said sleepily.

"Love you, too, my sweet darling." Magnus replied, words muffled by their joined hands.

Their door slid open and Madzie ran over to their bed, heaving herself up onto it with effort. "Daddy! Papa!" She shouted, breaking the peace of the moment. "It's morning!"

"Yes, it is, Princess." Alec replied, with a slight chuckle. "C'mere!"

Madzie threw herself down onto her parents who both turned into her, smiling.

Magnus and Alec embraced each other and their daughter between them.

Magnus and Alec were sitting at the dining room table, Magnus' box of mementos between them. Magnus wanted to show Alec everything that he had kept of Alec over the centuries.

"This crystal was from your first life." Magnus pulled it out. "You never did tell me the story behind it."

"Anne, right?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded and he pulled out a silver bracelet inlaid with emeralds.

"This was hers as well." Alec took the bracelet between his fingers and looked at it with interest.

"And then there was Thomas." Magnus smiled, picking up a lock of hair. "You didn't have anything that I didn't give you since you were homeless and living in the woods when we found you, but when I found you, dead in the woods, I took this because I wanted to remember you, not the things that I gave you."

Alec frowned sympathetically and took the hair. It looked just like his own.

"And then there was Adam." Magnus moved on quickly. He plucked a stack of scrap paper out of the box and handed them to Alec.

He sifted through the stack and saw sketches of an apple, different farm animals, hearts and even a not so great sketch of Magnus' face.

Magnus also handed him a feather that looked like it came from a duck. "You gave this to me, and you said you wanted me to have it as a reminder that I gave you the wings you needed to fly."

Alec smiled. "More than once it seems."

Magnus smiled too. "Then Isaac." Magnus picked up a ring, it had all kinds of gems all over it. "You gave this to me after you were told that you were being forced to marry Princess Elizabeth. You gave it to me to show me that you wanted to marry me, not her, despite your inability to do so."

Magnus then grabbed the little box inside the box and handed it to Alec with a key. "This was Isaac's as well. It's a box full of everything I gave you in that life. Photographs, doodles, sketches, flower petals, sketches. All sorts of things."

Alec opened the box and stared down at all the different gifts that Magnus had given him when he was Prince Isaac.

"After Isaac was Imasu." Magnus picked up a shiny rock. "You gave this to me when we met. You said it was beautiful like me."

Alec smiled. "I wasn't wrong, but you are far more beautiful."

Magnus chuckled lightly.

"Then it was George." Magnus picked up a piece of paper. "A love letter. You hadn't gone away or anything, you had just wanted to write me the letter."

Alec took the paper from Magnus and read it.

My love,

I know this may be odd, writing you this letter for no other reason than to tell you how much I adore you, however you and I are both aware of how dreadful I can be with words sometimes. That's one reason I found it so odd that you fell in love with me. Magnus, you are so eloquent and so good with your words. You never fail to let me know just how much you love me, and I wish to do the same for you.

Magnus, you are the breath of life in my lungs, the beat of my heart in my chest. The light of my life, the apple of my eye, and everything in between. I love you more than words could ever express, and I am forever grateful to you for everything you have done for me. You saved my life, baby. When you stopped by that warehouse and kissed me like there was no one else in the world, you saved me. You taught me what it meant to have a family.

You are my family, Magnus. My life, my world, my heart, my everything.

I love you more than life itself.

Yours for eternity,

George

"Wow." Alec breathed. "I don't think I could compete with that." He admitted.

Magnus frowned. "Alexander, I am not showing you these things to make you feel like there is some sort of competition. I just wanted to show you your past. Our past. There is no competition, all of this was you. You are the only soul I want. I love you."

Alec nodded. "I love you, too."

"Then there was Etta." Magnus moved on with a slight smile. He picked up a ring with an emerald inlaid with it. "I bought this for our one-year anniversary, you treasured it, but left it behind when you left me."

Magnus dropped the tiny ring in the palm of Alec's hand and Alec stared down at it with a strange expression on his face.

"And after that was James." Magnus said. "Your last life. You always used to write down these jokes and leave them where you knew Raphael and I would find them."

Magnus handed the papers to Alec and he looked them through.

How do you get a squirrel to like you? Act like a nut!

Why don't you tell eggs jokes? You'd crack them up!

I don't trust stairs. They're always up to something.

What do you call someone with no body and no nose? Nobody knows.

Why couldn't the bicycle stand up by itself? It was two tired.

"Well," Alec said. "At least I was funny."

Magnus and Alec had been home alone, only a few weeks after they got married and they got Clary back. It was the day before Alec and Jem were supposed to have their Parabatai Ceremony and Magnus had Alec pinned against the living room wall.

Alec's hands were pinned above his head with Magnus' magic, his shirt had been ripped half open, Magnus' hands were rubbing up and down Alec's chest and stomach while his lips were attached to his neck, biting down and then soothing with his tongue.

Alec let out a low moan as Magnus sucked hard on the underside of his jaw. Magnus grinned against him and then ripped the shirt open the rest of the way, shoving it back on Alec's shoulders, unable to take it off as his arms were stretched above his head.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed as he reached down for Alec's belt.

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael's voice rang out across the room as the front door shut behind him.

The magic pinning Alec's hands above him vanished immediately and he stumbled slightly, laughing.

"Raphael." Magnus breathed. "I didn't think you'd be home until later."

"Clearly." Raphael brushed past his dads and into his room as they laughed.

"I think we may have scarred him." Alec laughed.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private." Magnus purred. "I'm not done with you yet.

Magnus looked into the nursery and saw Alec sitting on the floor, Max's tiny blue fists clutching Alec's hands as he used his father to hold himself up on shaky legs. The shaking didn't seem to bother the baby as he stared up at Alec's bright eyes and gleaming smile, babbling happily with a huge smile on his face.

Alec was talking to their son, his smile never lessening.

"Look at you." He cooed. "You're so big, standing up, Maxie!"

Max squealed and let go of Alec's fingers, throwing himself into Alec's chest, using his shirt to climb up into his lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around the little blue boy and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. His eyes met Magnus' over Max's shoulder.

Magnus will never forget the way that Alec's eyes shone with happiness, his smile widening as he spotted him and how he pulled back from Max, pointing over at Magnus.

"Look, Maxie!" He said happily. "It's Papa!"

Max turned when Alec said 'Papa' and reached one hand out to Magnus, squealing with delight as he kept one fist attached to Alec's shirt.

Magnus grinned and he knew that he would remember this forever, this beautiful moment with his husband and their youngest son.

Magnus snapped out of it and stood up, sighing. He started to gather things from around the living room and tidying up. He had just taken some dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink when he heard his soulmate walk in.

He looked up at him and smiled stiffly as Alec's eyes and smile as their infant son pointed at him flashed before his eyes.

"Darling." Magnus greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

His soulmate frowned and looked at him, confused. Magnus furrowed his brow and gave him a strange look before looking back down at the sink. He snapped his fingers and the dishes disappeared. He glanced back over at Alexander's form standing in the doorway, staring at him with a slightly dropped jaw. Magnus opened the fridge and looked in it.

"We can have eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, waffles?" Magnus offered, trying to get a word out of him.

"Я думал, что я был мертв (I thought I was dead)." He murmured.

"Hmm?" Magnus looked up, eyes traveling over Alec's face, finding what he was expecting and feeling his heart drop. "Anne." He closed the fridge.

"Я думал, что я был мертв (I thought I was dead)." She repeated.

Magnus nodded. "ты был дорогой (You were, darling)." He told her. "Ты был. Ты. Вы умерли более трехсот лет назад. Ваша сделка с Азраилом сработала. Ваше последнее воплощение, Александр, он очень сильно пострадал. Он умер, на несколько минут он умер. У него амнезия, которая быстро прогрессировала в последние пару дней. Сегодня вечером я уверен, что он даже не узнает, кто я. (You were. You are. You died well over three hundred years ago. Your deal with Azrael worked. Your latest incarnation, Alexander, he got very badly hurt. He died, for a few minutes, he died. He's got amnesia that's progressed quickly over the past couple of days. By tonight I'm sure he won't even know who I am any longer)."

"Ты думаешь моя душа могла когда-нибудь тебя забыть? (You think my soul could ever forget you?)" Anne asked him.

Magnus grimaced. "Это, безусловно, чувствует себя так, как сейчас. (It certainly feels like it right now.)" He admitted.

Anne frowned. "Даже если мой разум забудет тебя, моя душа никогда не забудет. Я всегда буду знать тебя глубоко, моя единственная любовь (Even if my mind forgets you, my soul never will. I will always know you deep down, my one and only love.)"

Magnus wished he believed her. He wished that he didn't have that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished more than anything that he could just push those feelings away and make them vanish into thin air. But he was terrified that this was it, that his hopes had been crushed.

He just shook his head sadly at Anne and opened the fridge, going back to looking for breakfast.

\- EIGHT HOURS LATER -

Anne had risen from the armchair she had curled up in and moved towards the bookcase as Magnus continued to read on the couch. However, he jumped up when Anne stumbled and went to fall over.

He caught Alexander's body in his arms and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and steady. Magnus was positive that Anne was gone now, leaving nothing behind. Magnus' soulmate was gone, he shed a few tears and lifted Alec into his arms, carrying him into the master bedroom that his soulmate had been occupying the past five days.

Magnus laid him down onto the bed and covered him up with the comforter before going back and sliding the door shut. He moved back over to the bed and sat on the side of the bed and held Alec's right hand between his own.

"Please." Magnus whispered. "Come back to me."

He reached down and brushed Alec's now too long hair out of his eyes and then moved down to stroke over the growing beard that decorated his jaw line and upper lip.

"Don't leave me." He sniffled. "I love you."

He sat next to Alec clutching his hand for a grand total of forty-five minutes. He stared down at his face, watching as he breathed, as an eyebrow twitched, the corner of his mouth, or his nose wiggled slightly.

When Alec let out a low groan, Magnus dropped his hand and moved off of the bed, not wanting to startle him when he woke up and found a stranger sitting there holding his hand.

Alec's hand flexed and his eyes opened slightly. He looked up at Magnus and his brow furrowed. He gazed up at Magnus and seemed to adjust to his surroundings as his eyes started to open further and further until they were completely open, and he looked alert.

"I'm in heaven." Alec breathed.

Magnus was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I died," Alec told him, still just laying still and staring up at Magnus like he was dazed. "Jonathan killed me. But you're here. I must be in heaven."

Magnus stumbled forward and knelt by the bed, looking at Alec with wide, teary eyes. He reluctantly reached forward and placed his fingertips against Alec's jaw. "Do you know who you are?" Magnus asked.

Alec furrowed his brows once more. "Of course."

"Tell me." Magnus breathed. "Tell me your name."

"Alexander Lightwood-Bane."

To Alec's complete and utter horror, Magnus started to cry.

"Magnus?" He asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Magnus sobbed harder at the mention of his name and climbed up onto the bed and straddled Alec's hips, laying himself flat onto Alec, burying his face into Alec's shirt, crumpling it in his fists. He wept into Alec's shirt, soaking it with his tears.

Alec's confusion was palpable. His hands gripped Magnus' waist and he turned his face so that his nose was pressed against Magnus' temple. "Magnus, what's happening?"

"I love you; I love you; I love you." Magnus muttered over and over again.

"I love you too, baby." Alec said, the concern in his voice was very apparent.

Magnus sat up and connected their lips, Alec kissed him gently before pulling away. "Magnus." He said tensely. "Tell me what happened."

"You died." Magnus whimpered. "You were dead for nearly ten minutes. We got you back, but you weren't you anymore."

Tears were rolling down his face and Alec was watching him sadly. "What do you mean?" He asked as his mouth curved downwards and his eyebrows furrows, a wrinkle appearing between them. "I wasn't me?"

"You were James." Magnus said, tears dripping off his chin onto Alec's already wet shirt. "That was five days ago, you've been slowly losing all your memories. Forgetting me."

Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling Magnus' legs to wrap them around his waist, pushing himself up onto his knees and then moving forward to press him into the mattress.

Alec settled his weight onto his husband and looked down at him, sympathetically. "I could never forget you, Magnus. Never. You're my husband, the father of my children, my soulmate, my world. I love you more than life itself. How could I possibly forget the most perfect man in the world?"

Magnus granted him a watery smile and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed tenderly and Magnus sunk into it, following Alec as he pulled away, reconnecting their lips with his fingers linked behind Alec's neck.

Alec pulled away once more and stopped Magnus from reconnecting their mouths. "Why are we in the loft?" Alec leaned forward slightly as he whispered the question, eyes half lidded as he stared into Magnus' eyes.

"I didn't want our kids to have to see you like that." Magnus replied, trying to pull Alec back to him. "Raphael having to deal with you not knowing him again, Madzie wouldn't understand, Max is so little, Clary . . ." Magnus sighed. "I didn't want them to feel what I felt."

Alec nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." Magnus replied.

"Sorry I'm late," Raphael came into the office looking a bit disheveled. Azazel, Tessa, Jem, Magnus, Alec, Wesley and Clary were all in the office waiting for him and Simon. Clary smirked at him as she had passed him and Simon kissing frantically, Simon pressed against the wall by Raphael, Raphael's hands fisted in his shirt and hair as his tongue plunged into the younger boy's mouth. "I was doing . . . things."

Clary snorted just before Simon burst into the room. "Was it really necessary to push me down the stairs?" He demanded of Raphael, looking just as disheveled. He brushed past his kind of, sort of boyfriend and plopped down next to Clary.

"It was an accident," Raphael said indignantly. "My hand slipped."

"And what was your hand doing on Simon?" Magnus asked, teasingly.

Raphael smirked. "I was helping him pick the lint off his shirt."

"Sure, you were." Alec rolled his eyes as Raphael moved to sit next to him.

Azazel cleared his throat. "You're probably wondering why I called you all here."

"No," Wesley scoffed playfully. "We just came to bask in your glorious presence."

Azazel smiled, "Bask away," He spread his arms. "I just wanted to share my plan of revenge on Azrael and the Clave."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to go after the Clave? That's not what we asked for."

"I told you, child." Azazel said kindly. "I'm going to avenge you, that includes making the Clave suffer."

"Go on." Magnus prompted.

Azazel nodded. "As for Azrael, I am gathering a few friends and we will take him down ourselves, it won't be an issue. As for the Clave, I'm going to pay them a visit."

"A visit?" Jem asked.

"Yes." Azazel said, sickly sweet. "The involved parties, those who wish my child harm will first have my presence inflicted on them and then I shall take them down to the lowest level of Hell and introduce them to my boss."

"You don't mean . . .?" Magnus asked wide-eyed.

"Indeed." Azazel said. "They will be tortured by Lucifer himself, and then, the Clave will burn."

Everyone watched Azazel with wide eyes, stunned.

"Don't worry." He said. "After those horrible people are gone, we will march on Idris and take over the Clave, watching as all of Alicante burns to the ground, nothing but ashes in the wind."

"You can't be serious." Jem shook his head, "Alec, this is crazy."

Alec was looking at Azazel with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I say we do it. I want to watch them burn."


End file.
